Descansa en Paz
by ValSmile
Summary: [U/A] Sakura desde pequeña ha podido ver fantasmas. Por consecuencia de eso ha decidido ayudar a que las almas puedan Descansar en Paz, cumpliendo sus últimos deseos. Pero su vida se vuelve más interesante, cuando un espíritu en particular, le pide de favor entregarle un mensaje a su hijo, un chico proveniente de China con una suerte fatal.
1. Prólogo

**CCS y sus personajes son creación de CLAMP. Esto es por mera diversión**

 **Prólogo.**

Recuerdo que esa tarde el piso era bastante resbaloso. La lluvia caía abrumadoramente por la ciudad, sobre todo en las afueras de Tomoeda, pero yo me sentía segura, sabía que Inuki, el chofer que se ofreció a llevarnos, era bueno en su profesión y manejaba con la precaución necesaria para un día como este.

Iba con mi pequeña hija de sólo tres meses. Ella sentada en su silla.

Y todo sucedió muy rápido. Inuki se estacionó en un servicentro, de esos que también venden cosas para comer, fue en búsqueda de alguna merienda o algo para el camino, y yo esperaba su llegada.

Fue en ese momento en que un gran camión arrasó con un vehículo y se escuchó el estruendo que éste provocó. Yo lo vi todo. Por si fuera poco, algo estalló, la gasolinera estaba ahí mismo y varios vehículos se vieron afectados, incluyendo en el que estaba yo. El camión, a pesar de eso, no se detuvo y arrasó con varios más. Fue como si hubiera estado destinado a provocar un desastre.

Lo único que atiné a hacer fue abrazar el cuerpo de mi hija por encima de su silla y esperar que el impacto sucediera rápido.

Sentía mi cabeza retumbar y estaba desorientada. Mi mundo había girado, literalmente. El auto giró.

Busqué entre mis brazos a mi pequeña, quería oírla, sentir su llanto, pero no sucedía nada. No supe si fue porque mis oídos estaban taponados. No entendía, si con el vuelco del auto y el ruido que todo esto había provocado, ella no reaccionaba.

—Hija… mírame. Responde por favor.

Logré decir apenas. Intenté moverme pero me fue imposible. Me dolía absolutamente todo. Y tenía varios cortes en mis brazos, piernas y posiblemente en el rostro.

Recuerdo, que rogué entre llantos que despertara mi hija, no quería verla así inamovible, sin siquiera sentir su llanto por el miedo o el dolor que este choque pudiese haberle afectado.

Un hombre, todo ensangrentado, que apenas se podía su propio cuerpo y que en su cara se veía una expresión llena de dificultad logró abrir la puerta de nuestro automóvil y cayó de bruces al suelo quejándose de dolor.

—¡Ayúdeme! —le supliqué.

—Lo... lo lamento mucho... —se quejaba.

Lloré. No quería y nunca planee que la vida para nosotras fuera así.

De ahí en adelante todo el resto fue inexplicable…

* * *

 _Que tal gente._

 _Hace mucho tiempo que no tuve la dedicación y el tiempo para escribir una nueva historia._

 _Esto es netamente prueba de lo que puede provenir para este nuevo trabajo, con los personajes de CCS, que como ya saben son mi debilidad._

 _La historia en si no está lista, apenas estoy desarrollando ideas y anotándolas para escribirla. Pero estaba muy ansiosa de subir este prólogo, que ya lleva varias revisiones y me moría de ganas de que ustedes la leyeran._

 _Advierto si de primera mano, que esto puede tomar tiempo en actualizaciones, porque quiero dedicarle muchas lecturas antes de subir y por supuesto, rogar porque la diosa de la inspiración siempre me acompañe._

 _Espero que me acompañen y que ustedes me brinden su ánimo, paciencia y también ideas de lo que pueda resultar de todo esto._

 _Gracias y nos leemos en una próxima actualización con el capítulo 01 :)_


	2. Una vida feliz

**Capítulo 01**

 **Una vida feliz.**

Despertar temprano siempre le ha parecido una tortura. Y es que de niña le ha sido difícil. Y ahora a sus veintisiete años se le hacia más cómodo seguir durmiendo que tener que levantarse para ir a trabajar.

Sakura Kinomoto, es una chica bastante alegre, su cabellera castaña siempre tenía el mismo corte desde pequeña, no pasaba de sus hombros, y unos ojos verdes preciosos heredados de su madre, además es una profesional de la cocina, pero su pasión sin duda es la repostería. Desde pequeña siempre le gustó preparar dulces y postres. Y fue gracias a la ayuda de su padre, que inculcó un gran amor a lo que ahora se dedica profesionalmente.

—Ya levántate —dijo alguien a su lado.

—¿Qué...? No, un rato más... —expresó soñolienta. Girando nuevamente en su cama.

Cuando atinó a analizar la voz que le habló, abrió sus ojos, la luz de la mañana ya pegaba fuerte en su habitación, por eso mismo es que pudo distinguir claramente al ser que estaba frente a ella, precisamente pegada a su cara.

Un fuerte grito salió de sorpresa. Asustada se acurrucó lo más posible. A los segundos después volvió a la normalidad cuando sintió que su padre, con quien vivía Sakura, golpeaba la puerta de su habitación preguntando si se encontraba bien.

—Estoy bien papá. Lamento el grito —dijo avergonzada.

—Ya estoy acostumbrado hija —reía el hombre— que aburrida serían las mañanas sin tu viveza hija.

Sakura se avergonzaba más con los dichos de su padre y miró con su ceño fruncido al ser que se encontraba delante de ella divertida ante la situación.

—Clásico tuyo —mencionó sin reparo.

—El desayuno estará pronto. Date prisa para que nos lo sirvamos juntos.

—¡Ya voy papá!

Una vez su padre se alejó de la puerta de la habitación de su hija, Sakura se recompuso dando un suspiro y se dirigió hacia quien estaba con ella.

—Te he dicho que seas más cuidadosa cuando me "despiertes".

—Deberías estar acostumbrada. Son años...

—Es difícil para mí, lo sabes. Siempre me dieron miedo los fantasmas —un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo—. Aun no me acostumbro, sobre todo cuando aparecen de repente.

Desde que tenía uso de razón, Sakura ha podido ver fantasmas. Y aunque suele llorar o asustarse cuando aparecen de repente, estos siempre llegan con una buena intención o por pedirle un favor a la muchacha. Y eso lo ha sabido llevar durante años, a pesar del temor que le causa. Ella le llama "cumplir para que el alma descanse en paz"

Sakura se arreglaba para bajar a desayunar, siendo observada por Maaya, nombre de la chica con la que se encontraba en ese momento en su habitación y que solía despertarla.

Sakura vivía solamente con su padre, Fujitaka Kinomoto, un hombre viudo que se dedicó toda su vida a velar por sus hijos en memoria de su esposa. Profesor de Historia en la universidad y dueño de casa. Esas eran las palabras que representaban al padre de Sakura, además de ser gentil, generoso, amable y un hombre de muy buen humor.

—Gracias por venir.

—No hay problema, siempre puedo hacerlo. Es divertido ver cómo te asustas.

—No seas así… —le respondía con un puchero.

Mientras salía de su habitación e iba camino a las escalas para llegar al primer piso donde se encontraba la cocina, sintió nuevamente un escalofrío rondarla. Miró hacia todos lados, pero no había nada, así que por deducción pensó que se trataba de Maaya. Se rodeó con sus brazos para seguir su camino, hacia el apetitoso desayuno que había preparado su padre.

—Hoy Touya vendrá a cenar con nosotros ¿Podrás llegar temprano?

—Claro, hoy Rika se quedará hasta el cierre del local —sonreía.

Touya es el hermano mayor y único de Sakura. Se había independizado hace unos meses atrás para convivir con su pareja, un joven de la misma edad de él; Yukito Tsukishiro. No fue ninguna novedad para el padre de éste el día en que su hijo mayor comunicó sobre su orientación sexual. A Touya le fue muy difícil expresarlo, pero su padre, además de ser comprensivo, sabía de antemano cuales eran los sentimientos que ambos jóvenes tenía el uno por el otro. Aunque al principio todo era netamente amistad y compañerismo, porque se conocieron mientras estudiaban en la preparatoria, el tiempo les entregó el valor suficiente para asumir y entender que ambos poseían un sentimiento mucho más fuerte que la amistad, estaban enamorados. Sakura si se sorprendió un poco con la noticia, después de todo era porque Yukito siempre fue su amor platónico desde pequeña, cuando apareció por primera vez en casa de los Kinomoto, y no pasaba de eso. Pero a pesar de todo, se tomó de muy buena forma la noticia, ya que lo más importante para ella, era que sus seres queridos sean siempre felices.

—¿Vendrá con Yukito? —preguntó Sakura.

—Claro.

—Genial, entonces traeré algo delicioso para que comamos.

Una vez terminado el desayuno, Sakura recogió las cosas para ir a lavarlas. Luego de eso volvió a subir a su habitación a buscar su bolso con sus pertenencias e irse a su lugar de trabajo.

—¿Maaya?

Ella no se encontraba por ningún lado. Así que sin más cerró su habitación y salió de casa.

 _"Sweet Amai"_ es el nombre del local donde trabaja Sakura junto a su amiga Rika Sasaki. Ambas fueron compañeras desde la primaria. Por causas del destino decidieron estudiar juntas la misma carrera y posteriormente abrir un local donde pudieron realizar todo lo que aprendieron. Junto con ellas habían dos chicos part time, que compartían las responsabilidades de las chicas.

Su especialidad era la venta de pasteles, tortas y servir algún bebestibles, dentro de ellos una variedad de té, café y jugos. A diferencia de los café maid, las chicas no vestían traje específico. Si no más bien preferían la comodidad y un delantal clásico con un llamativo logo de su local. Además su objetivo público era más bien joven adulto y serio.

Varios años les costó sacar este proyecto adelante. Pero con la perseverancia de ambas y la ayuda de terceros pudieron obtener un espacio donde pudieron realizar el café.

Sakura comenzaba su turno de mañana y debía abrir el local. Con el tiempo y a pesar de que le costaba, siempre llegaba justo a la hora. No se demoró ni cinco minutos y ya estaba dentro dejando sus pertenencias en su casillero, colocándose el delantal de _Sweet Amai_ y empezar a preparar todas las tareas que deben hacerse por la mañana.

Mientras adornaba las mesas nuevamente se sintió extraña y se percató de que conocía esa sensación. A diferencia de otras veces no lloró, pero si su piel empezaba a erizarse. Algo o alguien la estaban rondando y no podía ver de qué se trataba.

—Por qué... hoy precisamente... me toca abrir sola —dijo entre sollozos.

El sonido de unas campanillas la hizo reaccionar, dando un pequeño respingo. Al percatarse de que alguien había entrado al local y ver que se trataba de su mejor amiga, se sintió completamente aliviada.

—¡Tomoyo!

—Hola Sakura.

Tomoyo Daidouji, es la prima y mejor amiga de Sakura. Una chica de suave voz, de ojos azules preciosos y su cabello largo de color azabache. Profesional de la moda, desde pequeña siempre le gustó confeccionar vestuarios para que luego su prima pudiera lucirlos. También fue partícipe en la fundación del café y el diseño del logo y sus delantales corrió por cuenta de ella.

—Vine a servirme una de tus delicias Sakura.

Tomoyo lleva una vida bastante agitada. Por su trabajo debe viajar a distintos países donde la moda es fundamental. Desfiles, cámaras, y un sinfín de cosas. A veces Sakura acostumbraba a bromear con ella haciendo mención a la película _"_ _The devil wears Prada_ _"_ porque Tomoyo solía ser una persona muy exigente.

—¿Vas a seguir Sakura? —dijo con una leve molestia— No es para tanto.

—Sabes que son bromas amiga —sonreía— ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás en Tomoeda?

—Al menos hasta la boda de Chiharu con Yamazaki —bebió un poco de té para luego mirar a los ojos de Sakura y sonreír—. Aunque eso es en unos cuantos meses más. La verdad es que quiero establecerme acá en Tomoeda. Quiero abrir una boutique en la capital y parar un poco con el ritmo. Extraño estar en casa.

Escuchando las palabras de su amiga se sintió complacida. Extrañaba mucho cuando tenía que viajar y podían verse pocas veces. De niñas siempre estuvieron juntas, pero ahora de adultas, cuando la vida es mucho más dura y debes sobrevivir trabajando y ganando dinero, las ocasiones en que ellas podían charlar, así, frente a frente eran poquísimas. Por eso mismo Sakura se sentía bien haciendo lo que hacía, aunque el esfuerzo era mayor por su jornada laboral y porque debía llevar a cabo todo junto con su compañera, se sentía en casa. Y esa sensación era impagable. Disfrutaba de estar con su padre y a su hermano lo veía todas las veces que fuesen necesarias. Y aunque Tomoyo nunca disfrutó al máximo de una estabilidad en el hogar, porque su madre también ha sido siempre una mujer trabajólica, la compañía y la amistad de Sakura le entregaban ese calor de hogar que todo ser humano a veces suele añorar.

—La torta de chocolate que preparas siempre sabe deliciosa Sakura. Por favor, envuélveme tres porciones.

Se levantó de la mesa donde conversaba con su amiga, para dirigirse hacia la vitrina donde mantenían frescos los trozos de pasteles y tortas para llevar. Tomoyo por su lado terminaba de beber su desayuno y sin siquiera molestarse, levantó su taza blanca, más su plato completamente vacío para llevarlos hacia la cocina donde las chicas lavaban el servicio. Ella ya era parte de la casa, pero Sakura insistía en que no debía hacer eso, que era su deber atender bien a los clientes, fueran familiares, amigos o un completo desconocido.

—No me cuesta nada ayudar Sakura. Además quiero pasar tiempo contigo. ¿Cuándo podemos juntarnos?

—¿Por qué no vas a la noche a casa? Mi hermano y Yukito irán a visitarnos y llevaré algunos dulces.

—Estaré ahí entonces. Gracias por la invitación.

Luego de haber lavado las cosas, Tomoyo iba caminando nuevamente hacia su puesto. Se sentó y de su bolso sacó una tablet. Se dedicó a revisar y a responder algunos correos electrónicos, mientras que Sakura seguía enfocada en sus quehaceres.

Una musiquita acogedora acompañaba siempre la cafetería, era parte de darles una buena estancia a los clientes. Tomoyo tarareaba la melodía mientras que Sakura dirigía su vista hacia la entrada principal, ya que nuevamente el sonido de las campanitas llamó su atención. Allí se encontraba Shouji saludándola con una amplia sonrisa. Un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Sakura y con un gesto amable le devolvió el saludo al joven. Su amiga, quien seguía sentada leyendo la correspondencia, levantó su mirada levemente para ver lo que acontecía en la entrada y una sonrisita pícara hizo acto de presencia. No quiso interrumpir de todos modos y siguió en lo suyo.

—Que suerte verte desde la mañana Sakura —sonreía— ¿Cómo has estado?

Sakura estaba un poco nerviosa con la presencia del chico. Su tez morena y sus ojos azules la distraían. El muchacho era un tipo tranquilo, que siempre la visitaba en la cafetería. Profesor de educación física en la escuela de Seiju, donde había estudiado en su niñez la castaña.

—¿Cómo van los preparativos para empezar las clases?

—Todo bien, me han dicho que los chicos de primaria son muy animados —miró de reojo por todo el lugar y se percató de que había alguien más—. Bueno, ehm… me retiro, sólo venía a darte mis saludos Sakura. Debo llegar rápido a la escuela a seguir con los preparativos para el inicio de clases.

Cuando el muchacho se despidió, algo titubeante, Tomoyo se acercó a su amiga con una clásica sonrisita de burla, que bien Sakura conocía. Seguramente algo le diría del chico que acaba de pasar. Le preguntó de quien se trataba y ésta le responde que lo conoce desde hace un tiempo y siempre pasa a saludarla, es muy amable y le produce algo de nervios cuando está cerca de él. Tomoyo Daidouji conocía bien como era Sakura con los chicos, cuando había una cierta atracción hacia ellos: se comportaba un poco tímida, pero amable y también era muy entregada cuando estaba en una relación. Tomoyo conocía sus historias y fracasos amorosos, que a pesar de todo nunca convirtieron a la castaña en una mujer que dejara de creer en el amor. Sólo que por el momento su mayor enfoque era su trabajo, al que le estaba dedicando el cien por ciento

—Es guapo, pero nunca hemos pasado más allá de un saludo Tomoyo —suspiraba—, me muero de nervios…

—Tienes que intentarlo Sakura.

—Pero… —bajó un poco el tono de voz— tu sabes cuál es mi "problema" y no quiero que me crean una loca.

—A mí me parece lo más adorable y de buena persona que puedas ver fantasmas —inquirió con entusiasmo su amiga.

Tomoyo desde pequeña sabía el don que poseía su amiga y siempre creyó en sus palabras, porque veía a través de los años como ella reaccionaba cuando presenciaba algo fuera de lo común. Además siempre trató de consolarla y darle a entender que si ella tenía esa capacidad, debía sacarle un provecho a ello. Que los años podrían llegar a que ella se acostumbrara a la presencia de espíritus a su alrededor. Después de todo, y hasta el momento, siempre han sido almas en pena que buscan ayuda. Ayuda para que dejen de vagar por el mundo de los vivos y puedan por fin descansar en paz. Así había sido la mayoría de las veces.

Cuando Sakura cumplió dieciocho años, un espíritu de un joven apareció ante ella y le contó su historia. Porque él también había fallecido de la forma en que ella debía haber muerto, en el mismo lugar. Cuando era pequeña. Cuando su madre dio la vida a cambio de la de su hija.

Sakura tenía vagos recuerdos de entonces. No podía explicar cómo podía recordar escenas de cuando era un bebé.

Su madre Nadeshiko había tenido un accidente automovilístico cuando ella apenas tenía tres meses de vida. Y no fue la madre de Sakura quien murió en ese accidente, había sido su hija. Pero en un acto de amor y desesperación, la madre rogó con su alma que por favor salvaran la vida de su hija a cambio de la de ella. Nadeshiko había cumplido su ciclo: conoció al gran amor de su vida, se casó con él y tuvieron dos hijos hermosos. Ellos debían vivir ahora, disfrutar, crecer, ser felices. Ella estaba más que satisfecha con todo eso. Ese era su deseo.

Cada vez que recordaba esas palabras y el gran gesto que su madre tuvo con ella, le agradecía enormemente. Por eso mismo es que siempre andaba con una sonrisa en su rostro y se consideraba una chica feliz. Porque se juró a si misma que cumpliría el deseo de su madre y haría todo porque su familia y ella fueran felices.

Y así es como, siempre que los espíritus le pedían ayuda, ella nunca les negaba su compromiso para con ellos. Porque sus almas vagaban por no haber concretado algo importante. Y resulta ser que siempre eran vínculos familiares los casos pendientes que ella debía resolver.

—Eres como una detective espiritual —bromeaba Tomoyo— ¿Recuerdas la serie que vimos una vez?

—Nada que ver Tomoyo —se sonrojaba—. Aun así, creo que todo este embrollo de poder ver fantasma me lo concedieron por darme una oportunidad de vivir nuevamente.

—Una madre es capaz de hacer todo por sus hijos.

—Siempre le he estado agradecida y creí en esa historia que me contaron hace años, y también entiendo porque me dieron esta capacidad… pero… ¡pero aun así no me he acostumbrado! —gritó entre sollozos.

La jornada avanzaba rápidamente, por suerte era día sábado y ya mañana tendría libre para descansar como corresponde. Tomoyo se había retirado hace unas horas y quedó de verse en casa de Sakura alrededor de las siete.

La gente seguía llenando el local, buscando algún refresco para apaciguar el calor de la tarde y los dos chicos part time eran de mucha ayuda. Siempre se esforzaban mucho y de eso Sakura estaba muy agradecida. Cuando llegó el turno de Rika a Sakura le quedaba una hora más de turno en el trabajo. Su jornada laboral era prácticamente de lunes a sábado, con dos distintos horarios: de mañana debía abrir a las nueve hasta las tres de la tarde y el turno de tarde/cierre es desde las dos hasta las ocho. Y los chicos part time; Andi, proveniente de Estados Unidos por un intercambio a Japón para estudiar su idioma y Hiro un estudiante de gastronomía, cumplían con un horario de veinte horas semanales.

La jornada había terminado para Sakura dejando el mando con su compañera. Una vez que se despidió de todos se fue caminando hasta su casa, que no quedaba a más de treinta minutos.

Sakura paseaba por las calles admirando los arboles de flor de cerezo que lucían preciosos en plena primavera. Pronto sería su cumpleaños y estaba ansiosa de celebrarlo, sobre todo ahora que Tomoyo se encontraba en Tomoeda. No quería hacer nada alocado, tal vez alguna once en casa con sus amigos y compañeros del trabajo. Tendría que pensarlo bien desde ya, para informarle a los demás.

Tan ensimismada iba en su caminata que de pronto todo se congeló, nuevamente sintió ese escalofrío que la rondaba desde la mañana y se quedó estática en su lugar. Giró con temor para ver de qué se trataba y esta vez vio una figura de un hombre.

Ahogó un suspiro colocando su mano sobre su pecho. Sentía como su corazón latía fuertemente.

—Lamento haberla asustado, no era mi intención.

Tenía ganas de llorar o gritar, como solía hacerlo, pero al observar mejor a la persona que tenía delante de ella comenzó a calmarse.

—E… está bien. No fue una aparición así tan repentina —mintió.

—He estado vagando durante años por Japón. Hasta que finalmente la encuentro. Muchos espíritus rumoreaban de alguien que tenía la capacidad de vernos. Hasta que llegué aquí —el hombre rió ante lo dicho, pero Sakura no se percató de eso—. Disculpe mi mala educación señorita…

—Está bien, puede tutearme… no hay problema con eso…

El hombre hizo una reverencia ante Sakura

—Mi nombre es Hien Li. Necesito de su ayuda.

* * *

 _Que tal gente._

 _He aquí el primer capítulo de esta locura que ya llevo tiempo planeando. Espero que les agrade, no sean impacientes y entiendan que todas las cosas que suceden aquí son netamente imaginables dentro de mi cabeza. Cualquier duda, error o lo que sea que les parezca me la hagan saber. No es que me haya informado al completo del tema de los espíritus y esas cosas. Más bien nació de un sueño que tuve hace tiempo y por ende me dieron ganas de escribir. Además el dorama coreano_ _ **Goblin**_ _influenció mucho en las ideas que saldrán más adelante._

 _Supongo que con este capítulo queda claro de que iba el prólogo ;) jeje_

 _Y sí, la ansiedad me ganó y quise subir el capítulo lo más rápido posible. Muero por saber que tal es la recepción de esto._

 _Sin más preámbulos, nos veremos en un próximo capítulo. Y gracias por su tiempo y apoyo._


	3. Buscando información

**Capítulo 02**

 **Buscando información.**

La cena transcurría de buena forma. La familia disfrutaba de un delicioso bistec preparado por Fujitaka, acompañado de ensaladas y puré de papas. Tomoyo también estuvo presente y agradeció la invitación nuevamente, además era un placer disfrutar de las cenas familiares que los Kinomoto siempre daban. La noche iba avanzando rápidamente, pero como al día siguiente era domingo y coincidió en que todos tenían libre siguieron compartiendo por un largo rato más. Yukito y Touya hablaban sobre temas laborales ya que ambos trabajan juntos en el mismo hospital, sólo que el primero era especialista en pediatría y el segundo en medicina general.

Mientras tanto en la cocina, Sakura estaba calentando un poco de té para que se sirvieran unidos a la conversación en el living de la casa y repartiría el pastel de lúcuma con manjar para acompañar.

— _Me es más cómodo tratarla de "usted"_

— _Está bien, como guste…_ — _el fantasma sonrió._

— _Espero no importunarla, pero como le mencionaba anteriormente, he estado vagando durante mucho tiempo. Pero a pesar de eso he estado observando a las personas, entre otras cosas…_ — _hizo una pausa, meditando si debía seguir contando. Se llevó una de sus manos a su mentón unos segundos y luego observó a Sakura_ —. _Hace un tiempo, alguien importante para mi vino a Japón. Me gustaría que usted pudiese darle un mensaje de mi parte_ — _Sakura afirmó en silencio sin despegar la vista del espíritu_ —. _Es mi hijo menor. Su nombre es Li Xiao Lang._

Sakura seguía recordando las palabras que le alcanzó a decir el fantasma y es que en ese preciso momento había sido interrumpida por la llegada de su hermano con Yukito. Para disimular bien que no sucedía nada se acercó y los invitó a entrar a casa. Una vez que ya habían ingresado ella había volteado para seguir con las conversación que tenía con Hien Li, pero lamentablemente él ya se había marchado.

Una voz melodiosa la sacó de sus pensamientos. Su amiga la veía con admiración y con gran curiosidad cuando llegó a la cocina y vio como estaba perdida mirando hacia la nada. Se ofreció ayudar a Sakura a llevar las cosas hacia la sala de estar y ésta aceptó. Le entregó una bandeja con las tazas servidas mientras que la castaña llevaba otra con los trozos de pastel para cada uno. Ambas caminaron hacia el lugar de la casa donde el resto de los integrantes estaban viendo televisión.

—Estás muy distraída Sakura —susurró Tomoyo.

No quería preocupar a nadie, pero la escena anterior la había dejado así. Quería contarle a Tomoyo, pero tampoco quería preocupar a su padre, menos a su hermano, porque de seguro iba a molestarla como acostumbraba hacer cada vez que Sakura mencionaba que había visto un fantasma. Y es que tanto Touya como el señor Fujitaka sabían de las cosas que veía su hija, al menos su padre siempre trató con naturalidad el tema y le daba su mayor comprensión, en cambio Touya siempre solía atemorizarla más de lo debido con cosas como: "el cuco te va a llevar", "seguramente te vienen a buscar del más allá, monstruo".

Y ¿cómo fue que logró sobrevivir a todo eso? pues los mismos espíritus le decían que su hermano sólo bromeaba con ella.

—Tuve una nueva visita antes de que llegaran todos —respondió quedamente.

—Entiendo.

Con sólo una mirada Tomoyo captó que no era el momento de hablar de eso, así que para cambiar de tema comenzaron a hablar sobre los planes de cumpleaños para Sakura. La mencionada explicaba que quería algo sencillo, algo en familia y con sus amigos más cercanos. Y no es porque sea una chica tranquila, al contrario, ella adoraba salir a bailar o beber alguna cosa en buena compañía, era una de las tantas maneras en que rompía la rutina de la semana laboral.

La vida de Sakura no es particularmente la de una chica sosegada y de casa. Independiente de que aún viva con su padre y que tenga que cumplir con ciertas normas de respeto entre padre e hija, Sakura no sólo se dedica a trabajar. Desde pequeña, y a parte de lo que ya se ha mencionado con respecto a ella, la castaña solía ser buena para educación física. Para no perder aquello, siempre suele salir a trotar en las noches antes de dormir. Recorría las calles de Tomoeda y luego volvía. Por lo general le dedicaba a lo más una hora. Entre otras cosas, gustaba de salir a bailar, siempre iba con alguna de sus ex compañeras del colegio o de la universidad. Y por supuesto, santa no era, pues le gustaba disfrutar del alcohol y rara vez fumaba. Su primer romance lo vivió a los dieciocho años con un muchacho que asistía a una de sus clases en la universidad. Estuvieron un buen tiempo juntos. Con él, Sakura conoció el amor, los besos, las caricias, el sexo y el desamor. Y aunque le hayan roto el corazón, nunca perdió sus encantos y menos su alegría. Aprendió a sobrellevarlo.

—Sakura ¿De verdad sólo quieres hacer eso para tu cumpleaños? —meditaba Tomoyo—. Yo estaba planeando una fiesta de ensueño… —Sakura observó como el rostro de su amiga se iluminaba ante tales ideas.

—No... no sé Tomoyo.

—¿Acaso vas a frenas tu escandalosa vida, monstruo?

—Hermano... —se molestó dándole un pequeño golpe en la rodilla.

—Puedes hacer ambas cosas Sakura —esta vez habló Yukito con una gran sonrisa—. Debes aprovechar cada momento cuando aún eres joven.

Él siempre tenía las palabras precisas para hacer sentir a Sakura en las nubes. Porque siempre fue así de generoso y amable. Probablemente esa fue una de las razones por las que sufrió de enamoramiento hacia él cuando pequeña.

Tomoyo seguía insistiendo en que salieran a divertirse y en el fondo tenía razón, no era momento de frenarse. Los ánimos para salir vendrían quizás en ese mismo instante, así que sin más aceptó y su mejor amiga procuró dejarle en claro que ella ser haría cargo de todo. Y ese todo conlleva: vestimenta, peinado, local y gastos para con ella. Sakura no quería que eso fuese así, pero antes de que Daidouji pudiera refutar algo de lo dicho empezó a teclear cosas en su teléfono móvil.

—Ya te dije, déjamelo todo a mí —y la castaña suspiró dándose por vencida.

Avanzada la noche, los invitados comenzaban a retirarse. Touya y Yukito fueron los primeros en irse. Pidieron un taxi y se ofrecieron llevar a Tomoyo también a su antigua casa, donde todavía vive su madre.

Sakura daba un pequeño bostezo cuando se despedía de los tres y su padre la observaba con gracia. Le sugirió que fuese a descansar y que él se encargaría de terminar de ordenar. Ella le dio las gracias y de paso un beso de buenas noches para así encaminarse hasta su habitación. Antes de entrar procuró sentir si Maaya estaba cerca. Entonces abrió la puerta, encendió la luz que se encontraba al lado de ésta y no encontró a la chica. Meditó un poco antes de acostarse si debía o no encender su computador, un notebook para ser más exacto. Ya eran más de las doce y sí, tenía sueño, pero estaba algo curiosa por averiguar sobre el tal Hien Li y su hijo. Decidió lo último y de paso revisaría sus redes sociales, ya que no era muy fanática de eso. Su vicio en internet era más que nada ver series, animé o buscar recetas y decoraciones de pasteles y tortas.

Buscó entonces el nombre del primero. Noticias como: Auditor de varias mini empresas en el sector público tanto en China como en Japón. Después de su muerte muchas de esas empresas se fueron a quiebra por una desorganización. Sólo algunas lograron sobrevivir como las del área textil. Sakura al leer esto pensó que quizás Tomoyo podría conocer algo al respecto, ya que era parte de su labor como diseñadora. Además de eso, las noticias hablaban de un accidente en el cual murió en Japón —será por eso que aun vaga acá— pensó Sakura y dejó viuda a una mujer de gran carácter de nombre Ieran Li y a sus cinco hijos. Quedó sorprendida ante tal noticia, por lo cual procedió a buscar el nombre del hijo que ya había mencionado el señor Li, como solía llamarlo.

—¿Cómo era que se llamaba? —pensó— Sha… Sya… Shao… ran —comenzó a escribir.

Mucho no salía de él en las redes sociales, salvo la información que ya había leído sobre su padre y su familia. Y era información antigua.

—¿Serán mafiosos que acaso borran todo lo que aparece de ellos en internet? —carcajeó Sakura, siendo observada esta vez por Maaya. Sakura se percató de eso y pegó un pequeño saltito desde su asiento frente al computador— ¡Qué te he dicho!

—¿Por qué no lo buscas por esas famosas redes sociales?

Sakura entonces revisó su perfil de Facebook. Se sorprendió de ver que tenía varias solicitudes de amistad y uno que otro mensaje. Antes de buscar el nombre del joven Li, revisó la lista de quienes la habían agregado y ¡sorpresa!, encontró una muy conocida. Se trataba del chico de la cafetería, Shouji Fukui. Con una sonrisa en el rostro le dio click en aceptar.

—¡Oye ya! Busca al chico, ese tal Li.

Sakura rodó los ojos ante la presión de la muchacha fantasma. Buscó entonces, pero no salía ningún nombre como ella lo había deletreado en el computador. Maaya, quien era expectante de todo, le dijo que mejor buscara el nombre del sujeto en su idioma natal, es decir en chino. Esta no sabía cómo se escribía, pero volvió a revisar la página donde salía la información del padre, buscando y buscando encontró unos términos que probablemente serían el nombre del tal joven Li.

—Xiao Lang Li… ¡Ahí está! Ese debe ser —clickeó la primera foto que observó y no cabía duda alguna, el parecido con su padre era idéntico. Su foto de perfil mostraba a un joven a lo lejos, como en un cerro, pero con una mirada seria. Y el cabello castaño, tal cual como lo tiene su padre.

—Agrégalo a tus amigos —expresó Maaya haciendo de alguna manera se pulsara un click en enviar solicitud.

—¡Qué has hecho! —gritaba asustada cerrando instintivamente el notebook.

—No me lo agradezcas —sonrió.

Nerviosa comenzó a rascarse la cabeza pensando en volver a levantar la tapa del aparato, pero se resignó a lo que había sucedido recién. Probablemente el sujeto no aceptaría a cualquier extraño —aunque a estas alturas de la vida uno se encontraba con cualquier tipo de persona— por lo que decidió no darle vuelta más al asunto. Maaya se había ido de repente de la habitación así que decidió ir a acostarse de una buena vez. Además en la tarde del domingo se juntaría con Tomoyo e irían a Tokio a pasear.

 _Una lluvia torrencial veía a través de la ventana y el suave susurro de la voz de una mujer. No entendía lo que decía, pero sus sonidos y gestos le llenaban el corazón._

 _Todo eso fue interrumpido por un estruendoso ruido y todo se volvió oscuro…_

 _Debes estar agradecida. No todas las personas tienen la oportunidad de vivir dos veces._

 _Ella te dio la vida nuevamente._

 _Escuchaba voces. Y de pronto todo volvió a la escena anterior._

 _Lloraba cuando volvió a ver todo con sus ojos y la lluvia seguía cayendo. Fue en verano. Una lluvia de verano. De esas que aparecen una vez cada cierto tiempo. Y a su lado una mujer de cabellos grises dormía… o eso creía._

Despertó abruptamente con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. No era la primera vez que soñaba con aquel accidente. Sakura siempre recordaba a su madre a través de las fotos que tenía su padre y cuidaba como tesoro. Siempre las veía con alegría, pero cuando soñaba con aquel acontecimiento, en soledad, se aferraba a las sábanas de su cama y lloraba. Toda la pena de haberla perdido, de no haber conocido y disfrutado con su madre quedaba marcado en su almohada.

Otras veces soñaba solamente con ella, muy pocas veces. En paisajes hermosos se veía sonriente, cálida, acogedora. Nadeshiko le decía entre sus sueños que no se culpara de lo sucedido, que no llorara por los muertos. Ella estaba feliz y descansando en un lugar hermoso. Aseguraba que algún día se volverían a encontrar, pero que aún quedaba tiempo para eso. Si ella dio su vida por su hija era para que disfrutara de la vida, que lograra todos los sueños que se propusiera, que se enamorara. Todo lo que deseo para su querida Sakura.

—Mamá... —se acurrucó más en su cama dejando que las lágrimas cayeran— Te prometí que no lloraría más. Te juro que lo estoy intentando…

En ese estado fue que poco a poco volvió a dormirse. Esta vez soñando con la encantadora sonrisa de alguien que no logró reconocer.

 **. . .**

Como era de costumbre, Tomoyo siempre debía esperar unos minutos más para que llegara Sakura. Era algo clásico en las juntas de ambas. Pero no era molestia para ella, estaba tan acostumbrada que el perdón sincero de su amiga era más que suficiente para tenerle paciencia.

Escuchó su nombre a los lejos y pudo distinguir claramente una cabellera castaña que se sacudía de un lado a otro. Una sonrisa invadió su rostro al ver como su mejor amiga al fin llegaba hacia ella.

—Disculpa la demora —expresaba agitadamente Sakura.

—Tranquila. Llegas justo a tiempo para que veamos esa película de la que tanto habíamos escuchado.

La jornada era así. Primero y por el horario, verían una película donde los protagonistas viven en distintos lugares y por extrañas razones intercambian de cuerpos. Había sido muy comentada por la crítica y tenían mucha curiosidad por verla. Precisamente el cine en cuestión decidió estrenarla hace unos días y aprovecharon la ocasión para ir juntas.

Una vez finalizada la película, ambas iban camino hacia algún lugar donde pudieran comer algo. No lo pensaron dos veces y se dirigieron a uno de comida rápida. Amaban las hamburguesas y las papas fritas.

Se ubicaron en una de las mesas vacías que uno de los chicos que trabajaba allí les ofreció. Mientras pedían sus respectivos tipos de hamburguesas, Sakura comenzó a comentarle lo sucedido el día anterior con el hombre que la visitó. Le explicó lo que le había alcanzado a comentar antes de que llegara su hermano y lo que estuvo averiguando ella por su cuenta.

—No te había visto tan interesada en algún caso Sakura.

—No lo sé, pero tengo un presentimiento de todo esto.

El asunto es que, al nombrar al sujeto, el apellido Li le hizo ruido a Tomoyo. Ella conocía gente que se apellidaba así, y en China abundaban, pero había una familia en particular que era reconocida por sus labores con pequeñas empresas.

—Averigüé que estaban involucrados con el área textil, pensé que tal vez podrías conocerlos.

—Probablemente sean ellos Sakura —uno de los camareros se acercó a las chicas y les entregó a cada una sus vasos con bebida. Luego acomodó el servicio para que pudieran aprovechar su almuerzo—. Una de las chicas que es dueña de las textiles allá en China tiene contacto con mi asesora personal. No te lo puedo asegurar, pero puedo averiguar. ¿Qué más te contó el hombre?

—Pues, me dijo que necesitaba darle un mensaje a su hijo menor que estaba viviendo hace unos días acá en Japón. Anoche lo estuve buscando por las redes sociales y creo que lo encontré… —al fin había llegado sus platos y Sakura miraba con maravilla su hamburguesa de carne con queso derretido, cebolla y champiñones salteados— ¡Ah, se me olvidó decirte! Cuando estuve revisando Facebook, Shouji me había mandado una solicitud de amistad. Así que lo acepté —dijo sonrosada.

—A ver si ahora actúas de una buena vez y le propones que salgan un día —reía al ver la expresión de Sakura.

El almuerzo las tenía consumidas por completo, ya que ninguna hablaba. Al parecer el hambre era evidente así que disfrutaron cada una de sus pedidos. Tomoyo hizo una pequeña pausa antes de seguir, bebió de su vaso para luego contarle a Sakura que ya tenía la lista de invitados para celebrar su cumpleaños. Les había avisado a las chicas del colegio, que todavía seguían tan unidas desde entonces, que se llevaría a cabo la celebración del cumpleaños de Sakura el próximo sábado en la noche. Aunque el lugar no estaba totalmente claro, lo más probable es que fuera en las afueras de Tomoeda. Tokio se le vino a la mente de inmediato.

—Avísale igualmente a tus compañeros de trabajo, Sakura. Y podrías invitar a tu amigo también —una risita invadió el rostro de Tomoyo.

Sakura la miró y no dijo más. Era claro que lo invitaría.

—¿Desean servirse algo más? —preguntó de pronto el mismo chico que las atendió.

Las chicas se miraron pero ambas dijeron que no. Tomoyo iba a pagar la cuenta, pero Sakura se negó, como iba a correr con todos los gastos de su cumple, lo mínimo que podía hacer esta vez era invitar. Una vez listo todo, se dispusieron a hacer abandono del lugar.

Una vez que se alejaron de allí, hicieron una pequeña parada en una florería. Sakura le había pedido a Tomoyo que la acompañara a hacer algo importante. Ella ya sabía a qué se refería. Era al menos parte de su tradición asistir, antes de su cumpleaños, a la tumba de su madre.

Compró flores de cerezo —que estaban comenzando a salir a brote antes de la llegada de la primavera— y compró claveles que eran las favoritas de Nadeshiko.

Cuando llegaron a Tomoeda y pasaron al cementerio fueron directamente al ataúd de Nadeshiko. Sakura colocó las flores, prendió unos inciensos que llevaba consigo y rezó en silencio.

—Gracias mamá por todo lo que me has brindado. El trabajo va excelente. Mi papá y mi hermano gozan de muy buena salud. Y él está muy feliz al lado de Yukito. Tomoyo llegó hace unos días a Japón y se quedará por un buen tiempo. Planea abrir una boutique en Tomoeda y sus cercanías, así que por favor ayúdala mucho para que todo salga de maravillas —seguía conversando delante de la tumba de Nadeshiko—. Prometo venir a verte lo más pronto posible. Te quiero mucho mamá.

—Mi tía Nadeshiko debe estar muy orgullosa de ti Sakura —comentó Tomoyo.

Sakura sólo sonrió. Agradeció la compañía de su amiga y se quedaron unos minutos más allí.

Comenzaba a anochecer en la ciudad y las chicas comenzaban a salir del lugar para ir cada una a sus casas.

Sakura nunca lo notó, pero Hien Li la había seguido hasta allí. El hombre se quedó mirando la tumba de la madre de la chica por un buen rato y luego observó con atención como ambas chicas se retiraban del lugar.

* * *

 _Que tal ;)_

 _Acá una nueva actualización de este extraño fic. Agradecer por supuesto a los reviews que me han dejado. Procuraré siempre responderles mediante MP!._

 _Y bueno, no desesperen... Como adelanto, el próximo capítulo será el cumpleaños de la señorita Sakura._

 _Nos estamos leyendo!_


	4. El cumpleaños de Sakura

**Capítulo 03**

 **El Cumpleaños de Sakura**

Los días avanzaban en Tomoeda. Las flores de cerezo adornaban cada vez más las calles y todo lucía hermoso. La primavera siempre ha sido una época estupenda para salir y compartir con otros.

La cafetería _Sweet Amai_ hoy más que nunca estaba lleno. Los chicos atendían las mesas mientras que Sakura llegaba a cubrir el turno de la tarde y como de costumbre llegaba justo a la hora. Así que saludó a todos y entró velozmente a la cocina.

—¿Todo bien Sakura? —preguntó Rika.

—Sí, lamento la demora —respondió colocándose su delantal.

Suspiró cansada. La semana había sido agotadora y era porque le ha estado costando mucho quedarse dormida en las noches. Y es que desde que comenzó a hablar con Shouji, aquella vez que lo agregó a Facebook, pasaban horas y horas platicando. Tampoco es que haya dejado de lado salir a trotar o ver alguna serie, pero el chico en cuestión le consumía bastante tiempo y para ella eso pasaba desapercibido. Sumándole a eso, Maaya, la fantasma que acompañaba a Sakura en su habitación casi a diario, tenía la mala costumbre de despertarla temprano siempre, su justificación era que debía acostumbrarse a madrugar.

—A mi edad dudo que me acostumbre —pensó en voz alta.

Era día sábado y a la noche se juntarían en un pub en las afueras de Tomoeda, donde esperarían la medianoche para celebrar el cumpleaños de Sakura. Ella no había decidido cambiar el turno con su compañera Rika, pues pensó que no era buena idea que ella cargara con la responsabilidad del cierre si le correspondía a Sakura. Aunque su amiga y compañera sí se lo había ofrecido, para que así la castaña tuviera más tiempo disponible para arreglarse —o lo que sea— ésta no aceptó. Por suerte Andi, el otro chico part time, se quedaba con ella. Así que no tendría que cargar con toda sola.

—No te preocupes Sakura, apenas termines el turno voy directo a tu casa para dejarte bella —hablaba su amiga por teléfono— y de ahí nos vamos juntas al lugar. Los demás invitados estarán esperándonos ahí.

Tomoyo estaba realmente entusiasmada. Y es que a decir verdad, la vida de la chica siempre ha estado a full con su trabajo. Siempre le ha dedicado todo el tiempo y la pasión a lo que hace y ahora que se encuentra en su ciudad natal, junto a sus seres queridos, ella aprovecha el momento para reunirse con cada uno de ellos, en especial con Sakura.

La jornada avanzaba y para Sakura estaba siendo una tarde demasiada tranquila. Maaya había interrumpido sus sueños en la mañana, pero nada más. Hace días que además no veía al fantasma de Hien Li. Igualmente pensó en un momento que quizás estaba sentida con ella porque, la verdad, no se había tomado el tiempo suficiente para averiguar más sobre su hijo. Y como no se han visto ni siquiera sabía qué clase de mensaje quería darle.

—¿Cómo quiere que le diga algo si ni siquiera sé qué es? —repetía en voz alta mientras adornaba una hermosa torta de frambuesa en tras cocina.

Las horas avanzaban, la gente iba disminuyendo en el local a medida que llegaba la hora del cierre. Sakura mientras contaba y se encargaba de la remuneración del día, Andi ordenaba y limpiaba las mesas que estaban desocupadas.

—Listo jefa. Todo ok con el cierre.

—Sí, al fin —se alegraba Sakura.

La jornada había finalizado al fin, entonces cerraron el local dejando todo con llave y apagando las luces. Cada uno marchó a su casa. Se despidieron hasta más tarde, pues Andi también había sido invitado a la fiesta de su jefa. Sakura decidió irse caminando hasta su aposento dando varios bostezos. Si no fuera porque tiene un compromiso más tarde, habría optado por acostarse y ver una que otra serie o película. Pensaba que hubiese sido mejor idea haber hecho algo más tranquilo. Pero ya estaba todo preparado, no había marcha atrás.

Antes de llegar a casa pasó por un local que aún estaba abierto para poder comprar algún refresco que lograra energizarla.

Al llegar se encontró con un auto estacionado fuera de su casa y supo de inmediato que se trataba de Tomoyo. Suspiró y comenzó a saborear su bebida energética antes de entrar y darse una ducha para que luego su amiga hiciera su obra maestra como solía llamarle. Entró saludando a su padre quien como siempre la recibía con una grata sonrisa. Éste le comunicó que su prima estaba esperándola en su habitación.

—Sakura ¿Qué pasó con esos ánimos?

—Estoy agotada —decía mientras se estiraba en su cama.

Tomoyo bufó un poco y tomando del brazo a su amiga la obligó a levantarse, comenzó a sacarle la ropa y ahí fue cuando Sakura atinó a percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo Tomoyo.

—¡YA! Basta —expresó avergonzada—. Iré a ducharme. Acosadora —bromeó.

El agua caliente la estaba relajando. Muchas ideas venían a su mente y pensaba de más. Esta noche, sí, iba a divertirse. Además Shouji también iría. Sakura pensaba que hoy podría darse alguna chance con el chico, al fin y al cabo era un buen partido, según lo que ella pretendía, pues tiene un trabajo estable, tiene planes a futuro y eso era una de las cosas que le gustaba. Además de que era muy buenmozo y estaba soltero.

—Sakura, calma las hormonas —pensó mientras seguía duchándose.

Minutos más tarde fue hasta su habitación. Tomoyo tenía seleccionada la vestimenta que se pondría Sakura. Además poseía un estuche gigante lleno de cosméticos y accesorios.

La tenida de Sakura sería sumamente sencilla, de acuerdo a una noche ni fría ni tibia. Jeans grises ajustados con unas zapatillas de lona de color negro. Una blusa holgada a rayas de color verde limón con un hermoso colgante con una cruz de adorno y una chaqueta de cuero negra, para cubrirse del frío de la noche. Maquillaje ligero, sólo rímel en sus pestañas, un fino delineado negro y un poco de brillo labial suave. Tomoyo peinó su cabello dándole un estilo más desordenado, le aplicó un poco de laca o fijador para el pelo para que así su look durara toda la noche.

—Gracias Tomoyo, me gusta como quedó mi cabello —se admiraba en el espejo.

—Eres linda Sakura, incluso si te pones una bolsa se vería bonito en ti.

Tomoyo en cambio vestía jeans ajustados negro con unos zapatos bajos de color azul. Polera blanca con rayas grises de hilo y una chaqueta blazer de color azul para hacerle juego con sus zapatos. De accesorio llevaba un reloj plateado, un pañuelo de hilo gris para cubrirse el cuello y un bolso de tono café. Miró la hora y se percató de que iban a ser las diez. Tenían unos treinta minutos para salir y llegar al lugar. El chofer de la madre de ésta las llevaría, así que no tendrían mayor problema.

 **. . .**

Salir a las afueras de Tomoeda, era interesante. Pasar de un pueblo tranquilo y seguro a una ciudad bulliciosa y animada como Tokio. Las fiestas, los bares y la gente de distintos países se reunían en los locales. Había algunos con referencia occidental y otra oriental. Tenían hasta altas horas de la noche para sucumbir a los encantos nocturnos.

 _Nocturne_ fue el lugar escogido por la anfitriona. Un lugar muy mencionado en los altos estándares de diversión. Gente famosa, de buena familia o de gran calidad de vida eran los que más asistían. Los invitados quedaron sorprendidos por la elección y más aún cuando supieron que tenían: pase free, barra libre y un sector privado para ellos.

—¡Tomoyo! —expresó Sakura aun sin poder creer todo lo que había hecho su amiga por ella.

—Hey tranquila, una sabe negociar con estas cosas —le guiñó un ojo a su mejor amiga— La moda y los bares son un buen negocio que pueden ir de la mano si una se las ingenia —carcajeó victoriosa Tomoyo.

—Me imagino que tipo de trato pudiste haber hecho —la abrazó— ¡Gracias!

—Eso no es todo lo que te espera esta noche Sakurita. Tengo muchas sorpresas para ti.

Todos los invitados ingresaron sin necesidad de hacer fila. Se sentían realmente privilegiados. Todos estaban presentes: Rika, compañera de trabajo de Sakura junto a su pareja Yoshiyuki Terada. Asimismo estaba Naoko Yanagizawa junto a una amiga más. Estaba presente igualmente, la futura pareja de casados: Chiharu Mihara y Takashi Yamazaki. Andi y Hiro, los compañeros de trabajo de Sakura y Rika, también se encontraban presentes y por último Shouji, quien veía con una gran sonrisa a Sakura la cual le provocó mucho nerviosismo. Lógicamente le devolvió el saludo con el mismo gesto y luego entraron al lugar.

La música sonaba en su máxima expresión. Las luces de colores, la risa, los cantos de la gente que disfrutaba adentro contagiaban de energía Sakura. Su cuerpo estaba demandando los muchos deseos que tenia de bailar. Pero antes de eso, se acomodarían en el sector VIP que les fue otorgado. Una tarima en un segundo piso, con cómodos sillones de cuero, una mesita de centro amplia con un sinfín de cosas por comer —papas fritas, maní, queso, aceitunas— y hasta un par de chicos apuestos que atenderían a los invitados exclusivamente.

Tomoyo observaba todo y a todos a su alrededor con sumo detalle. Y una traviesa sonrisita apareció en su rostro.

Por cierto, Sakura notó que no eran los únicos acomodados en el sector VIP, el lugar constaba con más de una tarima para gente con aquellos privilegios.

—Chicos, siéntanse cómodos. Todo esto corre por mi cuenta —explicaba Tomoyo una vez que ya todos estaban ubicados y plácidamente sentados—. No se preocupen por nada, esto también tiene conveniencia para mi negocio —reía—. El único pero que les tengo —y dirigía su mirada a Sakura— es que no se puede fumar acá dentro. Para eso tienen que ir al sector fumadores que esta fuera del local. Así que si desean salir, deben usar estas pulseras, para que después no tengan problemas para volver a entrar —Les entregó a cada uno las susodichas pulseras que eran de colores fluor.

—¡Tomoyo eres genial! —todos felicitaban a la chica—. Oye es algo apresurado y quizás no tengas tiempo, pero hasta podrías ser la organizadora de nuestra boda.

—Pues no tengo ningún problema con eso —decía Tomoyo— ¡Incluso podría encargarme de tu vestido!

—¡¿En serio?! —se asombraba Chiharu— ¡Eso sería maravilloso!

—Por supuesto puedo hacerte un buen descuento por la organización, pero el vestido corre por mi cuenta —y antes de que alguien dijera algo Tomoyo agregó a sus palabras—. Tómalo como mi regalo de bodas.

Las cosas que hacía y decía Tomoyo demostraban que los frutos de su dedicación la llevaron a lo alto de la cima. El sólo hecho de que no tenía problemas en darle lo mejor a sus amigos de toda la vida, si poner peros y que todo sea de ensueño demuestra su alma tan caritativa. A Tomoyo le gustaba la buena vida, siempre vivió así de pequeña y su madre también siempre le dio lo mejor en su existencia. Por eso mismo es que ella aprendió que no había necesidad de ser tacaño si su familia siempre gozó de buena estabilidad económica.

—Eres muy buena Tomoyo —decía Sakura— también gracias por todo esto. Discúlpame por haberme puesto algo pesada cuando llegué del trabajo.

—No te preocupes Saku, eres mi amiga, mi prima, mi familia. Quiero compartir las cosas que tengo contigo. Además todo esto lo hago sólo por ustedes. Han sido mis amigos de toda la vida.

La fiesta comenzaba para ellos. La primera ronda que pidieron bebieron algo de cerveza, otros optaron por tragos preparados y el resto con unos shots de tequila.

Shouji, quien estaba sentado al otro lado de Sakura, comenzó a hablar con ella. Le preguntó si su hermano iba a venir, pero ésta le respondió que no podría debido a que tenía turno de noche en el hospital. Además lo había pedido así para que el domingo en la tarde él pudiera estar con su pequeña hermana celebrando su cumpleaños en casa. Por ende, Yukito tampoco podría asistir.

En ese momento comienza a sonar _"Move your body"_ de Sia _._ Sakura termina de beberse lo que le queda en la botella de cerveza. Le dice a Shouji que le encanta esa canción y le pide que vayan a bailar juntos. Él acepta gustoso y bajan a la pista de baile.

Sakura levanta sus manos, se deja llevar por el sonido y el ritmo de la canción y Shouji disfruta de la ocasión que se da con ella. Era primera vez que la veía en otra atmósfera que no fuera en el café. Sakura sonreía y eso a él le encantaba. Shouji tuvo la iniciativa y tomó de las manos a la chica para dirigirla en el baile, giraban, saltaban, se movían de un lado a otro y Sakura cantaba mientras disfrutaba de la ocasión.

—Sakura —Shouji se acercó al oído de ella para poder decirle algo, ya que la música sonaba fuerte—. Son las doce. Ya es primero de abril. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

Shouji le entregó una pequeña cajita cuadrada rosada envuelta con un simpático moño.

—¡Muchas gracias! ¿Puedo abrirla? —Shouji afirmó en silencio mientras que la música cambiaba y sonaba _"Can't Hold Us"_ — ¡Qué lindo pendiente! ¡Muchas gracias! —repitió y se lo entregó a él para que pudiera colocárselo en su cuello. Era una flor de cerezo en color con una pequeña ala a un costado de tono blanco.

Sakura miraba encantada su regalo. En ese momento Shouji iba a decirle algo más a Sakura, pero el resto de los amigos de la castaña, que estaban aún en la tarima, habían bajado en masa para poder saludar a la festejada. Tomoyo fue la que se acercó primero a darle un abrazo y colocarle una pequeña gorra de cumpleaños en su cabeza en forma de diadema con colores brillantes y fluor para que resaltara en el lugar.

Siguieron bailando un rato más todos en la pista, pero Tomoyo se alejó un poco del resto de la gente. Sakura la perdió de vista así que decidió subir a donde estaban ubicados y pedir otra ronda más de cervezas o quizás probaría algo más. Los otros la siguieron.

—¡Al seco, al seco! —alentaban a la cumpleañera.

Sakura se bebió la botella (de 330 cc aproximadamente) de cerveza de una sola vez, cerró sus ojos y luego celebró el haberlo logrado. Luego apuntó a Yamazaki a que se bebiera también su botella de cerveza al seco. Así siguieron por un buen rato, en eso llegó Tomoyo.

—¿Dónde estabas? —le preguntó la castaña, entregándole su copa de margarita. Tomoyo sólo se rió nerviosa—. ¡Al seco, al seco!

—Estaba conversando con un conocido —dijo mirando su copa y se lo bebió de una sola vez.

Todos estaban eufóricos. Seguían bebiendo, riendo y bailando en la pista. Así pasaban las horas. Estaban sumidos en el alcohol y en la energía que provocaba con cada cosa que hacían. Sakura decidió salir un momento. No era parte de su rutina, ni tampoco lo hacía siempre, pero cuando bebía más de la cuenta o en ciertas ocasiones, le gustaba fumar. A Tomoyo no le agradaba mucho que hiciera eso, pero tampoco era quien para impedírselo, por eso es que le comentó sobre el tener que salir del recinto.

En la entrada del _Nocturne_ estaba el guardia de seguridad. Sakura le mostró la pulsera que tenía puesta en su muñeca y caminó hacia la vereda para poder fumarse un cigarro. Sacó uno de su cajetilla, se lo colocó en la boca y buscó encendedor, pero no encontraba.

—Tenga —le habló alguien extendiéndole un encendedor con la llama encendida.

Sakura antes de aceptar se quedó observando al joven. Abrió su boca asombrada y su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente. Estaba completamente nerviosa y un poco abochornada. Se asustó ante su presencia, tanto así que no se percató de que el cigarro se le había caído de la boca. El joven no se inmutó ante su reacción y se agachó para recoger aquello.

—Yo… no… gracias —recibió el cigarro avergonzada— no… bueno…

—Usted me agregó a Facebook hace unos días —bufó— ¿Por qué?

—Que… coincidencia… que… —hablaba despacio— sí, yo hice eso… —Pero de pronto atinó rápidamente— ¡Hey! No vaya a pensar que lo estoy persiguiendo o sicopateando… o que soy una acosadora… —y luego pensó— de hecho yo debería pensar eso…

—Relájese un poco —expresó molesto— Vine con unos colegas de trabajo. Eso es todo. Además Daidouji es familiar suya, por lo que revisé en Facebook —Comenzó a encender su cigarro para luego entregarle el encendedor a ella.

Shaoran Li estaba de pie frente a ella. Se llevó un gran susto ante su presencia. Definitivamente era idéntico a su padre Hien Li. Vestía un pantalón negro ajustado, con finos zapatos del mismo color. Una polera y un saco que lo cubría del frío de color gris. Sus ojos de un llamativo color marrón y su cabello castaño oscuro —idéntico por donde se le mire— pensó Sakura, sólo que el rostro del muchacho era bastante serio a diferencia de Hien Li.

Sakura estaba cohibida, además ¿cómo había sucedido todo esto? Recordó las palabras de Tomoyo _"Eso no es todo lo que te espera esta noche Sakurita. Tengo muchas sorpresas para ti"_ rodó sus ojos y supuso que se debía eso. Luego hablaría con ella sobre todo esto.

—¿Entonces, está acá para hablar con mi prima Tomoyo?

—Sí.

Parece ser un tipo no muy conversador. Sakura aún tenía muchas dudas.

—Que coincidencia entonces que se encontraran acá.

—Un familiar tiene contacto con ella. Son socias en una de sus boutiques. Ella me informó de la estadía de Daidouji en Japón, así que me comuniqué con ella para hablar temas de negocio.

Sakura todavía no prendía su cigarro, pero comenzaba a calmar sus nervios por la impresión que se había llevado. Suspiró e hizo una reverencia delante del muchacho.

—Mucho gusto, me llamo Kinomoto Sakura… hmmm…

—Ya sabe cómo me llamo ¿no?, no hacen falta las presentaciones.

Touché. Sakura hizo una mueca con su cara. Finalmente dejó su posición de presentación y encendió su anhelado cigarro. De manera que luego se lo devolvió a Li dejándolo caer en las manos del joven.

En silencio se comenzó a relajar y a disfrutar de cada bocanada de humo. De reojo veía a ratos al muchacho castaño quien mientras fumaba revisaba su teléfono móvil. Lo que más se preguntaba era por qué tenía ese carácter de mierda. Sí, su primera impresión fue esa. Además Sakura no creía mucho en las coincidencias. Definitivamente hablaría seriamente con Tomoyo.

En ese instante algo la sacó de sus pensamientos. Unos chicos que estaban fuera del pub estaban discutiendo, pero algo le llamó más la atención. Una joven comenzó a sollozar y nadie le decía nada. Nadie la ayudaba. Se acercó a ella, que estaba justamente al lado del grupito de chicos que estaban discutiendo, para poder calmarla o hacer algo por ella.

—Disculpen…

Li observó la situación y como Sakura se acercó tímidamente. De pronto se sorprendió de que alguien le diera un leve empujón a la chica lo que lo obligó a acercarse.

—Hey, ¿Qué creen que hacen? —expresó molesto interponiéndose entre el joven que empujó a Sakura y ella.

Un fuerte grito acompañó la situación, una chica estaba tirada inconsciente en el piso con espuma en la boca. Alguien gritó que llamasen a una ambulancia y Li, luego de dirigirle una seria mirada al chico, sacó su celular y comenzó a marcar. Rápidamente volteó para ver a Sakura y se sorprendió al verla conversando con alguien, o con nadie en particular.

—¿Qué rayos? —se extrañó.

Sakura veía el rostro de la chica que seguía llorando. Ésta intentaba calmarla.

—Oye… —Sakura posaba una de sus manos cerca de su hombro, pero sin llegar a tocar a la chica.

—No quise hacerlo —lloraba desconsoladamente mientras observaba su cuerpo en el suelo—. Se me fue de las manos, no era mi intención —balbuceaba— ahora mi madre… Estará sola… me odiará por lo que hice…

—Déjame ayudarte.

—¿Por qué me hablas a mí? —la chica la miraba— estoy muerta, cometí una estupidez…

La muchacha seguía llorando y Sakura comenzaba a desesperarse. Li la miraba con una extraña cara y se sintió avergonzada. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

—Dame el número de tu madre para llamarla.

—Por favor… dile que me perdone…

La castaña marcó y una mujer le contestó. Le comentó de la manera más calmada posible que su hija había tenido un accidente, que la ambulancia ya venía en camino y que se dirigiría al hospital más cercano de Tokio. Para que ella pudiese creerle, le comentó que estaban en las afueras del _Nocturne_ y la chica había consumido una gran dosis de cocaína, que la llevó a perder la conciencia, sin mencionar que la joven ya había desfallecido, dejándoles esa misión a los doctores.

—Gracias —dijo la muchacha—. Por favor… podrías decirle a mi madre que éramos buenas amigas. Ellos nunca fueron realmente los mejores... Siempre caíamos en la mierda y así me fui hundiendo. —relataba la chica a Sakura—. Dile que no fue su culpa, que yo caí cuando mi padre nos dejó… Sentía pena y rabia. Por favor —suplicaba— acompaña a mi madre cuando le digan que ya no estoy en este mundo.

Sakura asentía. La ambulancia estaría allí en cinco minutos aproximadamente, tiempo suficiente para que Sakura le mandara un mensaje a Tomoyo a su celular, explicándole la situación y que por favor se disculpara con el resto de los invitados, en especial con Shouji, pero que debía ayudar a la chica. Tomoyo entendería a la perfección el escenario que se le presentó.

—¿A dónde va? —preguntó curioso Li.

—Iré al hospital.

Marcaba en su celular para poder pedir un taxi o uber, lo primero que llegara. Pero debido a la hora —eran más de las cuatro de la mañana— era imposible encontrar uno a buen precio. La demanda era alta. Sakura se desesperó, debía llegar a tiempo y estar presente con la madre de la chica.

—¿Por qué se involucra con alguien que se supone no conoce?

—Es complicado de explicar a estas horas.

Li la miró atentamente. Hubiese sido más sencillo dejarla a merced de la suerte de la noche, pero él tenía un código. Así ha sido toda su vida. Por lo que le ofreció llevarla en su automóvil hasta el hospital.

—Ha bebido alcohol, no puedo aceptar…

—No, no he bebido. Estoy lúcido. ¿Acepta o no? —preguntó firmemente.

Sakura afirmó en silencio y no habló en todo el camino hacia el hospital. La chica en su estado de fantasma también siguió a la ambulancia, siguiendo su cuerpo. Cuando llegaron encontraron afuera un taxi y a una madre desesperada por ver a su hija. Los doctores que estaban de turno en el hospital llevaron rápidamente el cuerpo a urgencias. ¿Cabría la posibilidad de revivirla? Sakura sentía una opresión en el pecho. Al ver a la mujer llorar, era lo que más le dolía en el corazón. Se acercó a ella intentando reconfortarla. Y esperaron sentadas, juntas, a que algún doctor les dijera algo.

Li, quien veía desde lejos todo, miraba la hora cada cierto tiempo en su reloj y a su mente venía la escena donde Sakura hablaba con alguien, o algo ¿O acaso se estaba volviendo loco? Porque es cierto, no tomó ni una pisca de alcohol. Entonces volvió a mirar en su dirección y un doctor llegó hacia ellas para darles alguna noticia. Seguramente la verdad de las cosas porque la reacción de la madre fue inmediatamente romper en llanto.

—¿Quién me llama a meterme en líos? —pensó Li.

Sakura se dio cuenta que el chico estaba haciendo abandono del lugar, quiso detenerlo, pero no podía dejar a la señora sola.

Por suerte, otros familiares cercanos a la madre de la fallecida llegaron al hospital minutos más tarde para brindarle su apoyo. Fue cuando Sakura por fin pudo salir por un momento de ahí.

—Gracias por estar con ella.

—No hay problema, pero ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Supongo que debo irme… Al infierno o al cielo. Nunca creí en nada de eso…

Sakura la observaba en silencio, viendo como la figura de la mujer se desvanecía poco a poco. Ella nunca ha sido la encargada de juzgar a las almas en pena, sólo las ayuda a cumplir con las cosas pendientes. Así lo hizo hoy nuevamente, aunque fue más que nada brindarle apoyo en el peor momento a una madre que pierde a su hija y por una soberana estupidez, las drogas.

Cuando se percató que iban a ser las cinco de la mañana, vio su teléfono móvil los mensajes de Tomoyo, de Shouji y sus demás amigos y decidió contestarles uno a uno, mientras se sentaba en las afueras del hospital.

—Tenga —nuevamente la misma voz. Sakura levantó su rostro y vio que Li le entregaba una taza de café express para que bebiera—. No es saludable que se quede allí sentada. La llevo hasta su casa.

—Oh… gracias —respondió tímidamente.

Nuevamente el camino de vuelta fue en silencio, aunque acompañados con algo de música para que el viaje no fuese tedioso y no se quedaran dormidos. Después cayó en la cuenta de que ni siquiera conocía bien al sujeto y estaba aceptando, nuevamente, que la llevara en su automóvil. Decidió conversar algo con él, el pensar cosas la hicieron ponerse nerviosa, pero ¿De qué podría hablarle?

—Puedo hacerle una pregunta —soltó de pronto Li sacando de sus pensamientos a Sakura—. ¿Cómo? O es idea mía… —Sonrió como si lo que fuese a decir era una soberana ridiculez— cuando estábamos afuera del pub. Usted se acercó a…

—Hablaba con el fantasma de la chica —dijo de golpe.

Li dio un fuerte frenazo, estaba a punto de llamar loca a la castaña y dejar todas las formalidades de lado cuando se percató de que Sakura tenía el rostro totalmente pálido.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó asustado.

—Me asusté… cuando frenó así… de repente —Sakura respiraba agitadamente y tenía sus ojos llorosos, así que se soltó el cinturón de seguridad y bajó del auto. Necesitaba tomar aire.

El joven se dirigió hacia ella, quien trataba de calmarse. Ella sólo estiro su mano como pidiéndole un poco de paciencia y tiempo. Ya se le pasaría.

—No quise asustarla, pero —río irónicamente— ¿Fantasma?

—¿Difícil de creer? No hay problema, me han llamado loca desde pequeña…

—¿Ya se encuentra mejor?, quiero llegar luego a casa y dormir…

Respondió moviendo su cabeza y subió nuevamente al auto.

Cuando llegaron por fin a Tomoeda, Li se asombró por la ciudad. La luz de la mañana estaba dándole el buenos días a los ciudadanos y pudo apreciar el precioso lugar en el que se encontraba.

—Gracias por el viaje. Discúlpeme la molestia y todo lo demás… - Sakura bajaba del auto.

—Hey —Li le estiró una tarjeta de presentación a la joven—. Un día, cuando tenga tiempo, llámeme y me aclara todo ese asunto del fantasma. Me da curiosidad. Podría escribir una novela con eso —dijo seriamente.

—¡No son bromas!

—¡Como sea! —chasqueó la lengua— por cierto ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Que duerma bien… —pronunció con su mismo semblante.

Li arrancó el automóvil provocando ruido y se alejó de la casa de Sakura. El sujeto era bastante tedioso a veces, pero resultó ser suficientemente amable como para llevar a una desconocida a todos lados. Ahora, ya en casa, lo único que deseaba era poder estirarse en su cama y dormir, pero antes de entrar miró a su alrededor y extrañamente Hien Li no apareció ni por si acaso.

—Hubiese sido el perfecto reencuentro —bromeó Sakura entrando al fin a casa y corriendo con ansias para llegar hasta su habitación y reponerse de una noche bastante especial.

* * *

 _Hola hola, que tal mis queridas lectoras y lectores (si es que hay)_

 _Acá nuevamente un capítulo de nuestra simpática y extraña historia. Hoy me fumé uno bueno y la creatividad salió a flor de piel. No, mentira, no fume nada. Me deje llevar por la buena música y pude escribir este capítulo, que al principio me costó un poquito._

 _Como ven, ya llegó por quien lloraban. ¿Qué esperaban? jejeee..._

 _Nuevamente, darle las gracias por sus review y sus palabras. Como dato freak, si pasan por mi fanpage (el link está en mi biografía) podrán ver unas imágenes con las vestimentas de los personajes principales que traté de describir. Para que tengan una referencia. Y bueno si gustan pueden escuchar los temas que puse como para que se sientan en la disco y bailen con Sakura o con Shaoran jaja._

 _Un beso y nos leemos en una próxima actualización!_


	5. Un día primaveral

**Capítulo 04**

 **Un día primaveral**

Los acontecimientos que habían sucedido días atrás la tenían en desvelo desde temprano en la mañana, cosa rara en ella. No quería darle mucha vuelta al asunto, porque el encontrarse con Li Shaoran había sido planeado por Tomoyo desde un comienzo. Eso se lo había aclarado el día siguiente después de la fiesta de su cumpleaños.

— _Entonces todo resultó, no quería contarte si no, no iba a funcionar_ — _narraba Tomoyo_ — _y mira que encuentro. ¿Quién iba a pensar que justamente iba a haber un accidente? Lo que más me sorprende Sakura es que le hayas dicho sobre lo que ves._

— _Ni yo entiendo por qué se lo dije_ — _se rascaba nerviosa la cabeza._

— _¿Pudiste hablar con él acerca de eso?_

— _No, o sea nada sobre su padre._

Sakura tomó una vez más la cadenita que Shouji le había regalado y la observaba con detenimiento. Siempre la llevaba consigo, incluso para dormir. Se había convertido en un objeto muy preciado.

Cerró sus ojos, ya que seguía acostada cómodamente. Pensó en dormir unos minutos más, pero aunque se diera una u otra vuelta, no lograba conciliar el sueño. Así que decidió levantarse con demasiada calma. Elegir el vestuario para el día, luego tomar un delicioso desayuno contundente y dirigirse hacia la jornada de apertura del _Sweet Amai_.

Estaba realmente entusiasmada debido a que para su cumpleaños había recibido un hermoso regalo de su padre y hermano. Ambos habían acordado en regalarle una bicicleta a Sakura para que pudiera transportarse con mayor facilidad, ya que cuando pequeña usualmente usaba patines para ir de un lado a otro, pero ahora estando ya más grande los había dejado para el recuerdo, aunque anhelaba volver a usarlos, decidió aceptar encantada el regalo de su familia. Porque sí o sí le serviría bastante.

El día estaba precioso. La primavera cada vez más notoria en la ciudad. Las flores estaban ya en su máximo esplendor. En unos meses más llegaría el verano y como parte de éste un aniversario más de la muerte de su madre.

Como aún era temprano, decidió recorrer otros lugares más de Tomoeda, por donde habitualmente no pasaba cuando iba de camino a su trabajo. Ahora el tramo era más corto de la casa hacia el _Sweet Amai_ si lo hacía en bici, por eso es que recorrió el Parque Pingüino, el Templo Tsukimine, incluso hasta su antiguo colegio. Allí pudo percatarse de los niños que ingresaban a clases y como seguían vistiendo el mismo traje escolar.

—Hay cosas que con los años no cambian nunca —dijo mientras pedaleaba lentamente.

Se detuvo frente a la escuela Seiju para observar con determinación a cada alumno que pasaba por allí.

—Hola —una voz repentina asustó a Sakura.

Sakura se quedó observando, con el corazón aturdido, al hombre en cuestión. Logró reconocerlo porque a su mente vinieron imágenes de cuando era pequeña y cuando los alumnos y profesores llegaban con flores e incienso al pequeño altar que alguna vez estuvo dispuesto en la escuela Seiju para rezarle a un recordado profesor que había fallecido en un trágico accidente.

—Estoy algo triste, por eso vine.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con curiosidad mientras se calmaba del susto que éste le había provocado.

—Es algo egocéntrico —soltó con algo de gracia— antes los alumnos me llevaban flores o adornaban la fotografía que hay allí de mí.

Sakura recordó también que más de alguna vez ella hizo lo mismo. Al fin y al cabo fue uno de sus profesores.

—Han pasado varias generaciones ya en la escuela. Los mismos profesores han cambiado…

—Hay profesores que fueron alumnos míos —se apenó un poco—. Es triste ser olvidado.

La castaña no objetó en contra de lo que él decía, pues su padre siempre le decía aquello, que sería triste si alguna vez él o sus hijos olvidaran a Nadeshiko.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? —preguntó Sakura, viendo que aún tenía tiempo de sobra antes de llegar a abrir el café.

El hombre con una dulce sonrisa le pidió de favor, que sencillamente le llevara un ramo de lirios para adornar su fotografía. Eran sus favoritas. Sakura asintió con su cabeza, prometiéndole que ese mismo día haría eso por él.

—Muchas gracias.

Emprendió su marcha de vuelta a la cafetería entonces y en el camino pasaría a comprar las flores que él le encargó. Una vez en el lugar, la florista le explicó que aquellas flores abren solamente en las mañanas, para poder recibir los rayos del sol y el resto del día permanecían cerradas.

Cuando llegó a abrir el local, fue directamente hacia la cocina para dejar las flores en agua, hasta que pudiera llevarlas al colegio y dejarlas en la foto del hombre.

El resto de la jornada avanzó sin contratiempo. Entre preparar algunos pasteles para la exhibición en la vitrina, pedidos que la gente encargaba para algún cumpleaños o celebración y la ida y venida de clientes para servirse algo, llegó la hora de retirarse. Rika y uno de los chicos se quedaban a cerrar. Sakura se despidió de sus compañeros y se marchó del lugar.

Colocó las flores en el canastito de la bicicleta y fue directamente hacia la escuela. En el camino sintió la brisa fresca acariciar su rostro y el sol no pegaba fuerte debido a eso. Cuando llegó se quedó parada frente a la entrada del Seiju. Pensó que sería muy impertinente entrar así como así, no era lo adecuado, pero como un ángel caído del cielo en ayuda de los más desvalidos logró divisar a Shouji. Sakura gritó su nombre y el aludido volteó a verla con una enorme sonrisa.

—Hola Sakura ¿Qué tal? —se acercó a ella muy campante— ¿Qué haces?

—Pues —titubeo un poco— venía de paso. Quería entrar a visitar mi antigua escuela.

—¿Y esas flores?

—Ah, estas… —dio una pequeña vuelta para tomarlas y mostrárselas al muchacho— son bonitas ¿verdad? Pues… —meditándolo un poco decidió decirle a que iba—. Hace muchos años, hubo un profesor que era muy querido por sus alumnos —relataba sin despegar su mirada de aquellos lirios—. Él murió en un trágico accidente y fue terrible para todos en ese entonces. Así que en nuestra época siempre, o por lo general, le llevábamos flores o inciensos, o simplemente pasábamos por un altar que se le hizo a él, y rezábamos, para que su alma pudiese descansar en paz y que de algún modo supiera que siempre fue una gran persona con todos nosotros…

—Hablas del profesor Harada.

Sakura observó a Shouji entonces y en sus ojos pudo apreciar algo melancólico. Él le hizo señas de que la siguiera y antes de caminar hacia dentro de la escuela, Shouji tomó la bicicleta de la castaña para poder dejarla en un lugar seguro y acomodado para ese tipo de transporte. Sakura se sentía complicada ante los gestos tan amables del chico y ya una vez asegurada su bici, ella lo siguió en silencio.

Caminar por esos pasillos la hizo sentirse pequeña de nuevo. Los gritos de emoción cuando acababan las clases. Las pisadas por cada rincón. El sonido del piano en el salón de música la hizo transportarse a las tardes en que ella se quedaba escuchando la hermosa voz de su prima Tomoyo. El sonido del silbato en el patio le recordó también cuanto adoraba estar en el club de porristas y usar el hermoso traje para alguna presentación.

—Hace tantos años que salí de la escuela… me da mucha nostalgia estar acá.

—¿Fueron buenos tus años acá? —preguntó con mucho interés Shouji.

—Los mejores —sonrió—. Aunque cuando fui a estudiar al _Hattori_ _ **1**_ también lo pasé bastante bien… Bueno, la pasé bien y mal en verdad —rió—, pero aprendí muchas cosas y después de todo fue allí donde me formé como profesional.

Cuando llegaron entonces a un pequeño mural de condolencias con una mesa con un libro cerrado donde seguramente estaba los nombres de ellos y algunos escritos dedicados, pudieron ver las fotografías de muchos alumnos y profesores que ya no eran parte de este mundo. Sakura observó con detenimiento cada una de ellas. Eso también le trajo recuerdos de la escuela cuando tenía que ver los fantasmas rondar de a un lado a otro y como también pudo ayudar a algunos de ellos. Allí encontró la foto del profesor que divisó esta mañana. Sakura observó la mesa —que por cierto estaba toda descuidada— y no pudo encontrar algo en donde colocar las flores.

En la sala de los profesores hay unos recipientes. Espérame un segundo, te traeré uno Sakura.

—Gracias.

Decidió ordenar aquello. Tomó un pañuelo de su bolso y comenzó a limpiar la mesa del polvo que lo adornaba. Tomó aquel cuaderno y comenzó a hojearlo sin más y como Shouji aún no llegaba, buscó un lápiz dentro de sus cosas y en una hoja en blanco decidió escribir algo.

" _Aunque muchos digan que el ya no tener cerca a alguien, hace que lo olvides, te puedo asegurar que nunca se olvida, pues se guarda en lo más profundo del corazón, porque el recuerdo es el mejor de los tesoros, y se cuida para toda la vida"_ — _Anónimo._

—Qué bonito lo que escribiste Sakura —dijo un recién llegado Shouji, quien traía en sus manos una vasija muy bonita de vidrio para colocar las flores.

—Lo vi en internet hace mucho tiempo y la memoricé.

Sakura entonces acomodó las flores en el recipiente, cerca de la foto del profesor Harada. Precisamente en las mañana por allí llegaban unos cuantos rayos de luz solar, así que quedarían perfectas para que adornen aquel rincón olvidado.

—Shouji… Lo más doloroso es olvidar a alguien —comenzó a decir Sakura mirando cómo había quedado todo—. Por favor, pídele a tus colegas que no olviden este lugar. Es bonito venir y pedir por el descanso de gente que fue importante para la escuela. No es necesario que recen. Si no más bien que lo mantengan así.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. Te lo prometo —respondió con una serena sonrisa.

Ambos chicos, después de haberse quedado un rato allí en silencio, volvieron hacia la entrada del colegio siguiendo el mismo recorrido a cuando entraron. Sakura le agradeció a Shouji haciéndole una reverencia, mientras él volvía a sacar la bicicleta de la chica.

—Oye Sakura —dijo de pronto. Sakura lo miró con atención—. Dime… —titubeaba— ¿Te gustaría salir un día de estos?

Sakura sintió su corazón acelerarse y un calor invadir su rostro.

—Ahm… claro —comenzó a morderse los labios.

—¿Qué día te acomoda? —preguntó aún más nervioso.

—Podría ser… mmm… el sábado después del turno.

—¡Genial! —suspiró algo aliviado observando a la chica—. Paso por ti entonces.

La castaña asintió y apresuradamente se subió a su bicicleta. Se despidió de Shouji y comenzó a pedalear. Lo hizo tan rápido y avanzó tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando un gato negro se cruzó por su camino haciendo que ésta no pudiera controlar el volante y cayera al suelo. Se quejó de aquello porque la bicicleta había caído directamente hacia su pie izquierdo. En sus manos se pudo ver como se había rasmillado un poco, al igual que en su pierna izquierda, haciendo que le empezara a arder.

—No llevo ni una semana en ella y ya la bauticé con tremendo porrazo.

Se levantó apenas, sacudiéndose las manos que tenían algo de polvo al igual que su ropa. Levantó la bicicleta y se volvió a subir en ella. Al menos el porrazo la había hecho despabilarse después de lo sucedido con Shouji y su invitación a salir. Así que procuró ir con más atención por las calles para evitar otra caída de la castaña.

Decidió tomar otro camino antes de llegar a casa. La tarde estaba siendo perfecta para ella y no tenía mucha hambre, puesto que antes de cerrar su turno en la cafetería había comido algo y eso la mantenía con energía. Además su padre no estaba en casa debido a las clases extras que tenía que hacer en las afueras de Tomoeda. Y su hermano con Yukito, pues tendrían sus cosas por hacer.

Pasó por las afueras de unos lindos departamentos y le llamó la atención un camión de mudanzas y como revisaban algunas cosas de ella. Un par de sillones individuales, un televisor, mesas, sillas, hasta un mini componente. Lo que más le sorprendió es que pudo reconocer algo en especial. Un automóvil negro.

Se detuvo a mirar desde una distancia prudente. Allí se percató de que alguien venía llegando a vivir a uno de los departamentos, porque la gente que cargaba las cosas las iba entrando al edificio.

—Después anda diciendo que no es una acosadora.

Sakura nuevamente sintió que su corazón se le saldría por la boca cuando escuchó la voz de quien la llamó acosadora.

—Usted... —dijo tomando aire para poder tranquilizarse— me va a matar de un susto.

—Ni que fuera un fantasma —dijo con ironía levantando una ceja.

Sakura sólo rodó sus ojos ante el comentario y él, Shaoran Li, abrió una botella de agua y comenzó a beber. A Sakura se le hizo agua la boca literalmente, puesto que desde que fue a la escuela Seiju, y el porrazo que se había dado no se le ocurrió en ningún momento detenerse a beber algo. Desvió su mirada entonces para no tener que pedirle nada a él.

—¿Es usted el que se está mudando? —preguntó para cambiar el tema dentro de su cabeza.

—Sí —respondió tajante.

—Tomoeda es un lugar muy tranquilo, pocas veces suceden cosas… —suspiró— más que nada en las afueras suceden cosas —dijo casi en un susurro.

Él la miró con atención ante lo dicho, pero no quiso darle vuelta al asunto, sólo quiso fastidiarla un poco más bebiendo agua.

Uno de los que trabajaba en la mudanza llamó a Shaoran por su apellido y con suma formalidad, para que se acercara a revisar la lista de las cosas que ya estaban dentro de su nuevo apartamento.

—Tenga. Deme un segundo —y le entregó la botella con agua a la chica.

Sakura observó sus manos, se giró levemente dándole la espalda a la entrada del edificio y para que Li no la observara. No lo pensó dos veces: abrió la botella y bebió de ella. Se sintió más fresca y aliviada después de eso. Bebió un poco más entonces y limpió la boca de la botella con su ropa, la cerró e hizo como si no hubiese ocurrido nada. Se percató después que Li iba saliendo de los apartamentos y caminó hacia ella.

—¿Conoce algún lugar donde ir a comer? Muero de hambre.

—Hay un local a diez minutos de acá. Venden unas pizzas deliciosas.

—Perfecto, vamos.

Li comenzó a caminar, suponiendo que Sakura iba a seguirlo, pero se dio cuenta de que eso no sucedía y le hizo señas de que lo acompañara.

—Me... —meditó algo irónica— ¿Me está invitando?

—No sé dónde queda el lugar —Shaoran Li la miró con seriedad.

Claro, pensó Sakura, si recién se está mudando a Tomoeda. Cerró sus ojos, suspiró frustrada y comenzó a caminar llevando a un lado su bicicleta.

Fueron los diez minutos más incómodos de su vida. Irse hasta el lugar caminando con él, y si hablar nada al respecto —ni siquiera molestándola— le parecieron una eternidad.

El local de por si era bastante bonito, ubicado en una esquina de las calles de Tomoeda, su decoración era rústica. Sus mesas y sillas de madera y con algunos cuadros de pizzas y bebidas en estilo vintage en las paredes.

Antes de entrar Sakura buscó un lugar donde dejar su transporte, se percató que a un costado del local había unos estacionamientos para éstas en forma triangular y allí dejo la bicicleta para luego entrar al local junto con Li quien la esperaba ansioso.

Cuando ingresabas lo primero que sucedía era que el olor a pizza invadía las fosas nasales de las personas y se rendían ante eso. Sakura disfrutó de eso y si era por comer esas delicias no había problema en acompañar a Li. Se volteó para observar su reacción cuando ingresaron y eso le causó mucha gracia puesto que estaba con los ojos cerrados con un rostro lleno de placer, hasta que un sonidito hizo que despertara de su ensoñación y una carcajada semi disimulada de Sakura.

—¡No he comido nada desde el desayuno! —dijo furioso y avergonzado.

—Por eso estabas tan ansioso afuera... —tosió un poco— Estaba... perdón.

—Como sea —se sentó en una de las mesas vacías—, no soy tan viejo para que me sigas tratando de usted —comenzó a tutearla—. Tenemos casi la misma edad. Aparte ni siquiera trabajas conmigo así que no hay problema... —empezó a revisar la carta de variedad de pizzas que el local ofrecía— Quiero la XL...

La castaña se sentó enfrente de él y revisó también la carta, su apetito ya estaba haciendo presencia. Ni tiempo tuvo para pedir algo, porque cuando llegó una chica a atender la mesa, Li pidió por ambos. Ella no objetó en contra y sólo se dedicó a esperar mientras observaba a Li. Ver alguna reacción en él. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando de pronto apareció en ese mismo lugar Hien Li. Se sentó a un lado de Sakura para quedarse deleitando la imagen de su hijo. En cambio él joven chino miraba hacia afuera del local, a través de los grandes ventanales que tenía y sus dedos al ritmo del tic tac de su reloj, golpeaban la mesa. Su pierna comenzó a moverse inquietamente y Sakura no gesticulaba palabra alguna. Shaoran entonces la miró siguiendo con cada uno de sus movimientos. Y ella que tenía las manos bajo la mesa pero luego las colocó por encima.

—Tu padre. Eres igual a él —dijo de pronto—, son como dos gotas de agua. Aunque él parece ser menos serio que tú.

Shaoran quedo ensimismado e interesado con lo que relataba la castaña.

El servicio fue puesto en la mesa de los muchachos: tenedor y cuchillo y una simpática servilleta. Dos vasos con hielo y las bebidas para cada uno que la señorita, que los atendía, comenzó a servir.

—¿Qué sabes tú de él? —preguntó seriamente. Como si le estuviera reprochando algo.

—Sólo lo que he visto en internet —agarró la servilleta y comenzó a jugar con ella—. Además… él no es tan gruñón como tú. Al menos es más amable con las personas.

Li sonrió irónico.

—¿Por qué hablas en presente de él? —se sentía fastidiado.

—Porque lo veo —dijo seriamente sin despegar la vista del rostro del muchacho—. Está sentado precisamente a mi lado.

* * *

 _ **(1)Hattori:**_ Su nombre real es _Hattori Nutrition College_. Es una escuela de cocina y nutrición ubicada en Tokio.

* * *

 _Hola, que tal. Acá reportándome nuevamente con un capítulo de esta historia :)_

 _No tengo mucho que decir en verdad, quise dejarla así para que el capítulo que le sigue tenga relevancia también jeje. Es pura estrategia ok? :P_

 _Como siempre agradecer sus reviews, siempre les respondo a quienes tienen cuenta en FF, y a los que no, decirles que de verdad me encanta que pasen un ratito a este rincón para leerme. Estoy haciendo esto para que puedan disfrutar, creo, de algo diferente. Para mí también es novedoso incursionar en este tema, de fantasmas y muertes y visiones y cosas paranormales, pero también trataré de ponerle humor, romance y la cuota realista en temas de índole importante. De verdad que siento que el fandom de Sakura necesita algo diferente a lo que yo al menos he leído._

 _En fin, no les doy más la lata con mis notitas. Yo sólo vengo a cumplir con mi deber de darles a conocer mis locas ideas._

 _Nos leemos en una próxima actualización_

 _PD: No olviden pasar a leer también el FICTOBER de CCS :) Son historias cortitas con diferentes temas._


	6. Revelaciones

**Capítulo 05.**

 **Revelaciones**

El pedido de la pizza XL había sido depositada en la mesa en ese instante. El queso derretido les propiciaba aún más la necesidad de llenar sus estómagos, el olor del jamón y el orégano, con los choricillos era para que a cualquier se le hiciera agua la boca. La señorita que los atendía les habló pero ninguno le contestaba porque uno: Li no dejaba de mirar casi atónito a Sakura ante lo que le había dicho. ¿Acaso estaba de broma? Porque la seriedad ante todo era lo que más le llamó la atención. Pensó que en algún momento se pondría a reír a carcajadas porque seguramente tenía un rostro de "de qué diablos me estás hablando" y segundo: Sakura no dejaba de observarlo para que entendiera que no estaba jugando con aquello.

—Que… disfruten su pizza —dijo algo tartamuda la mesera.

Luego de unos segundos el rugido nuevamente del estómago de Li los hizo reaccionar y decidieron atacar la pizza. El deleite fue instantáneo. Y Hien Li miraba divertido la escena. Comentó que le encantaría estar vivo y poder disfrutar de aquello que comían, a lo que Sakura respondió con la boca llena que no dijera esas cosas porque se sentiría mal. Shaoran se atragantó un poco al ver esa escena, en verdad la chica parecía loca hablando sola —pensó que era distinto a cuando uno hablaba consigo mismo, pero no viene al caso— el asunto quedó plasmado cuando miraba incrédulo y atónito a la vez.

—¿¡Qué?! —reaccionó Sakura.

No dijo nada, sólo siguió comiendo. Y aunque tenía mucha hambre en su mente se estaban formulando varias preguntas. Si era verdad lo que la chica estaba diciendo, quizás podría resolver una que otras dudas con respecto a él y el pasado de su padre.

—¿Por qué viniste a Japón? —preguntó de repente Shaoran.

Sakura no entendía a qué se refería, arqueó una ceja para mirar al chico y éste, con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa esperaba una respuesta.

—Una persona que trabajaba conmigo es japonés.

Al escuchar esas palabras volteó hacia su derecha para ver a Hien Li, quien era el portador de la respuesta a lo dicho por Shaoran Li. Hien miró con serenidad a Sakura indicándole que podía contarle aquello y lo próximo que diría. Las palabras fluían en la boca de Sakura, tal cual se las decía Hien.

—"Xiao Lang, no quiero que investigues más sobre el pasado, haz tu vida. Regresa a Hong Kong con tu madre y tus hermanas. Allá podrás estar más seguro que acá. Hay espíritus vengativos y eso lo sabes muy bien… No pude vivir contigo, ni verte crecer porque he estado toda mi vida rondando en este lugar. Coincidencia o no que hayas venido me alegra mucho el haberte visto, me hizo sentir orgulloso de ti y de los cuidados que Ieran ha hecho contigo, pero por favor hijo. Regresa a casa… "

El silenció apareció de repente después de aquellas palabras. Sakura, cuando repitió todo lo que el padre de éste le decía, se percató de que Shaoran estaba viendo hacia la nada con su ceño sumamente fruncido.

—Sabes… —comenzó a balbucear— soy un hombre que atrae la mala suerte. En mi trabajo es en lo único que me va bien —relataba sin mirar a la muchacha—, pero no tengo amigos, no tengo amores y vivo completamente solo por lo mismo; para evitar que los demás caigan en desgracias que yo atraigo —rió con pesar— ¿Por qué yo? No tengo ni la más puta idea. Por eso arranqué de China y vine a parar acá, para evitar hacerle pasar malos ratos a mi familia. Tokio era una ciudad insoportable, hasta que llegué acá… y ¿para qué? Para que el fantasma de mi padre diga que me vaya.

Negó con su cabeza no creyendo lo que estaba diciendo. Miró a Sakura por un momento quien estaba tan asombrada por lo que acaba de escuchar. ¡Estaba hablando de su vida con una completa extraña! Rió nuevamente, pensando en que todo esto era una ironía, una estupidez del porte de un buque ¿De verdad iba a creer en ese susodicho fantasma y en las cosas que le acababan de decir?

La mesera se acercó a pedido de Shaoran para poder llevarse el resto de la pizza a su casa y ésta se lo envolviera en algo. Aprovecho de pedir la cuenta para pagar y retirarse lo más rápido de allí y de la presencia de la chica.

—Li —lo llamó por su apellido—, si no me crees lo que te dije hace un rato, puedo demostrarlo. Yo no tengo ningún interés en tu vida o lo que te haya sucedido, sólo quiero darte el mensaje que él me pidió que te dijera…

—¿Por qué lo haces? —preguntó de mal humor.

—Es… es una larga historia.

Eso sí, estaba curioso por saber de qué se trataba todo esto. Si tenía una buena historia que contar podría jugar a creerle el tema de los fantasmitas.

—El reloj que llevas puesto en tu mano era de tu padre —afirmó Sakura—, al dorso tiene grabado los caracteres del apellido Li en tu idioma natal.

Shaoran se quedó estático ante las palabras de Sakura. Era imposible que ella supiera eso. De hecho era uno de sus objetos más preciados y sólo la familia Li tenía conocimiento de ese detalle en particular. La miró con inquietud y ella lucía firme frente a sus palabras. No tenía idea de qué decir, pero sí de qué hacer, porque entonces tomó el paquete que la mesera le había entregado con la pizza sobrante, se levantó raudo de su silla y salió del local sin explicación alguna. Sakura se quedó atónita ante tal gesto y Hien Li, quien seguía al lado de la chica, le sugirió que lo siguiera. Se levantó entonces dándole las gracias a quien los había atendido hace un momento, desconectó su bicicleta de la seguridad y salió tras el paso del muchacho.

Cuando logró divisarlo gritó su apellido para que este pudiera voltearse, pero el sólo la ignoró, así que Sakura aceleró un poco más el pedaleo hasta por fin alcanzarlo.

—¡Déjame solo quieres! —gritó enfurecido.

Sakura se detuvo. Observó con preocupación cómo éste seguía caminando altaneramente, pero por sobre todo le molestó un poco la actitud que había tomado Li con ella. Aunque comprendía que quizás todo esto era nuevo para él, no quiso hacer nada con mala intención, no pensó en ningún momento que la simple razón de darle a entender algo le causaría ese efecto. Comenzó a buscar el fantasma de Hien Li, pero no estaba por ningún sector alrededor de ella ni de su hijo. La joven quería aclarar el asunto para bien con él, pero intuyó que tal vez sería mejor dejar pasarlo por ahora y en otra ocasión, si es que sucedía, poder volver a hablar con él con más tranquilidad.

—Oye —gritó Sakura a lo lejos pensando que decirle— ¡Gracias por la pizza!

No esperó su respuesta y volvió al mando de su viaje hasta casa. Ya había tardado en llegar a casa.

 **. . .**

Era día sábado, Sakura estaba terminando su turno en el _Sweet Amai_ cuando un chico entró con una gran sonrisa al local. Se trataba de Shouji quien esperaba la salida de la castaña para poder irse juntos. La castaña se sorprendió de verlo en el café puesto que ella tenía pensado llegar a su casa, ducharse, cambiarse de vestimenta y un sinfín de cosas antes de juntarse con él.

—¿No habíamos quedado de vernos a las cuatro? —preguntó saliendo del local siendo observada por sus compañeros.

—Ahm… sí —respondió nervioso—. Lo siento, estoy un poco ansioso.

—Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de cambiarme —dijo algo apenada.

Shouji se rió ante el comentario de Sakura lo que dejó a la chica con dudas ante su gesto. Él le indicó que no era necesario, que se veía bien así y que olía a dulce por estar rodeada de tanto chocolate en el local. Sakura, quien ya estaba demasiado avergonzada por eso, no le quedo de otra más que unirse a la risa del chico. Así que ambos decidieron caminar hacia el centro de Tomoeda, donde irían a comer algo y quizás, tal vez, verían alguna película o lo que se les ocurriera en el camino.

La plática entre ellos fluía sin problemas. Sakura reía con las cosas que contaba Shouji sobre sus alumnos y el colegio, mientras que ella le comentaba que cuando era pequeña más de alguna vez casi incendiaba la cocina de su casa. Ya habían comido algo y Shouji amablemente le preguntó si quería algo más. Sakura estaba deseosa de comer un helado así que partieron al lugar más cercano donde se encontraban. A unos cuantos minutos había un centro comercial, no muy grande, pero que poseía algunas tiendas de vestuario, calzados, juguetes y también por supuesto, su clásico patio de comidas. Cuando llegaron a la heladería se sentaron en una mesa para dos y buscaron en la carta algo en particular

—¿Desean la copa para dos? —les ofreció la chica que se acercó a atenderlos—. Posee tres sabores de helado a elección, además de fruta picada con un baño de chocolate y crema.

Shouji miró a Sakura quien asintió con algo de timidez, puesto que ambos comerían de la misma copa. Éste preguntó por los sabores de la castaña a la cual respondió que frutilla y chocolate eran sus favoritos. Él prefirió agregar algo más ácido y optó por naranja, cosa que a Sakura le agradó también. Pensó en la mezcla de esos sabores y le pareció delicioso. Se le estaba haciendo agua la boca.

Y mientras esperaban que la chica llegara con su pedido, el silencio se apoderó de ambos. Y sólo el ruido de exterior, de la gente conversando, la música de algunas tiendas era lo único que se oía entre ellos dos. A Sakura eso le incomodó un poco, el quedarse de repente si decir algo la hacía sentir más nerviosa.

—Sabes Sakura…

Sakura se había dedicado a mirar a la gente a su alrededor, frunció un poco su ceño al pensar en la frase que siempre le habían dicho "las casualidades no existen" porque verlo allí sentado, leyendo un libro, bebiendo café o algo parecido, le parecía hasta casi una ironía. De pronto se percató que él también se le quedó mirando, a ella y a su acompañante. Ni siquiera la saludó o algo —ni que lo estuviera esperando— y volvió su vista a su lectura. Sakura hizo un par de muecas en su rostro para darse cuenta de que Shouji le estaba hablando.

—¡Perdón! es que me distraje…

—Está bien. No te preocupes… —mintió— mira allí viene nuestro helado.

Ambos disfrutaban de su pedido y por suerte a Sakura se le había olvidado aquel detalle de haber visto a Li. Todo era normal, todo iba bien ¿Qué podría salir mal? Claro, el grito de una chica que pedía ayuda, que llamaran rápidamente a una ambulancia. Una muchacha estaba sufriendo, seguramente un ataque al corazón. Toda la gente estaba expectante, algunos subnormales comenzaron a sacar sus cámaras de los celulares para grabar el acontecimiento, mientras que Shouji, el cual estaba pagando la cuenta del helado, decidió llamar a una ambulancia. Sakura entonces se quedó mirando hacia una dirección extraña. Había visto a la misma chica correr de ese lugar, así fue que entendió que aquella persona tirada en el suelo ya estaba muerta.

—¡Vengo en seguida!

No esperó que su acompañante le dijera algo ni menos que la siguiera, así que salió corriendo tras la muchacha. Llegó hasta el sector de los baños públicos, por suerte no había nadie – cosa que le pareció extraño a Sakura – y la chica estaba sentada en cuclillas llorando desconsoladamente.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? —se preguntaba desamparada.

Sakura quería acercarse a ella. Estaba un poco asustada sí, pero quería ayudarla, puesto que eso es lo que siempre ha hecho desde que tenía uso de razón. Aunque la mayoría de las veces los espíritus aparecían de la nada o de sorpresa, lo cual provocaba ese susto que a Sakura caracterizaba, las últimas instancias habían sido distintas. Habían sido muertes que ella ha estado presenciando. Eso le recordó un poco las palabras que Li le había comentado en su encontrón de la vez pasada. Él atraía la mala suerte.

—¿Será eso? —pensó Sakura—. No lo creo. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Es una coincidencia —afirmó, pero luego negó sus pensamientos—. Esa estúpida frase de que las coincidencias no existen.

El fantasma miró a Sakura y al hombre que estaba detrás de ella. Sakura volteó para ver de quién o de qué se trataba, grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio allí, nuevamente, a Li.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Sakura.

—Curiosidad de tu "don".

Sakura no iba a discutir con él, porque primero debía hacer algo por la chica. Escucharla o hablar con ella, algo. Así que a paso lento se acercó y se sentó justo a su lado. Evitó mirar a Li puesto que se avergonzaría más de lo que estaba haciendo. Él estaba pendiente, seguramente, de que nadie entrara al lugar.

—A pesar de todo —sollozaba el fantasma—, creo que fui una chica feliz. Lo único que me parte el corazón… es dejar a mi familia —platicaba con Sakura quien la escuchaba con atención—. Tengo una pequeña hija, sé que él la cuidará —Sakura sintió algo en su corazón—, podrías ver que todo marche bien después de esto, después de que asuman que ya no estaré en vida con ellos… ¿por favor?

Sakura asintió en silencio, le preguntó sobre el lugar en donde vivía y como se llamaba su hija. Trato de recordarlo, pero prefirió tomar nota escribiéndolo en su celular. El fantasma sonrió, pero en su rostro se notaba la pena que llevaba.

De pronto sintió que todo se volvía lento y pesado. Miró a su alrededor y Li estaba totalmente quieto, parecía congelado. Luego observó como la muchacha se levantaba de su lugar para recibir a alguien. Sakura quedó atónita, nunca antes había presenciado algo igual. Un hermoso ser de cabello largo con alas extendía su mano hacia la recién fallecida.

—Has llevado una buena vida, has amado a tu familia y a tus amigos. Mereces ser recompensada. No es necesario que vagues en el mundo de los vivos puesto que tus deseos se harán realidad. Y no necesitas ayuda de ellos para eso —miró a Sakura quien se había levantado también de su lugar mirando todo con atención—. Es primera vez que nos vemos —mencionó él—. Muchos seres han llegado acá gracias a los que nos pueden ver.

—Yo… —dijo con pesadez— yo sólo trato de ayudarles…

—Sabemos tu historia… Ella está orgullosa de ti.

Sakura se quedó sin palabras ante eso. Sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a pesar más de lo normal y apoyándose en la pared bajó lentamente para poder mantener su cuerpo más estable. De pronto abrió sus ojos y todo era normal. Miró hacia la entrada del baño donde aún seguía Li vigilando que nadie entrara, y luego volvió su mirada hacia donde se suponía estaba el fantasma de la chica, pero ya no había rastro de ella.

—Estás pálida —dijo de pronto Li quien se acercaba a ella.

La castaña intentó levantarse, pero sus piernas flaquearon haciendo que Li la sujetara para que no cayera de sopetón al piso. Un par de lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia en Sakura, que limpió rápidamente. No eran de tristeza, más bien estaba feliz, porque sabía que aquella persona que estaba orgullosa de ella era su madre.

—¡Hey, queremos entrar a los baños!

—¡Está ocupado! —respondió Li, quien se acercó a la puerta para cerrárselas en la cara a las chicas que estaban fuera.

Sakura vio aquel gesto y rodó sus ojos ante el acto del muchacho. Este la había dejado en el lavamanos para que se apoyara y pudiera beber algo de agua, quizás así podría recomponerse.

—¿Por qué me seguiste? —Li le respondió tercamente lo mismo que la primera vez, curiosidad por su "don"—. ¿Me crees ahora cuando te digo que de verdad veo fantasmas?

Él no le respondió, sólo le abrió la puerta para que ella saliera de los baños —que eran para mujeres— y observó feo a las chicas que se estaban quejando fuera de que era un prepotente y mal educado. Los insultos le dieron igual así que no se preocupó en lo absoluto de esas tipas.

—Cuando era pequeña, o sea cuando tenía tres meses de vida, mi madre murió en un accidente —contaba Sakura mientras se sentaba para poder recomponerse—. La verdad es que ella no murió, fui yo, pero ella dio su vida a cambio de la mía. Supongo que debido a eso es que puedo ver espíritus y cosas raras. Seguramente alcance a estar en ese sitio donde los muertos llegan… —Sakura miraba hacia la nada mientras seguía narrando—. Pero hoy vi algo que jamás había presenciado. Era un ángel. Absolutamente vestido de blanco o plateado, no lo sé —luego con orgullo observó a Shaoran quien la miraba con atención también—. Él me dijo que mi madre estaba orgullosa de mí.

Una nueva lágrima rodó por su rostro, que removió con su mano rápidamente. Sollozó un poco más hasta que sintió su celular vibrar. Era una llamada de Shouji. Ella le contestó y le pidió disculpas por haber salido corriendo así de pronto. El chico le preguntaba dónde estaba y si es que se sentía bien, cosa que ella afirmó, pero que de todos modos prefería ir a casa, ésta le pidió si podía acompañarla. El chico asintió feliz y cortó la llamada para ir hacia donde se encontraba Sakura. Li escuchó la conversación y comenzó a caminar.

—Oye. Gracias por ayudarme.

El asintió en silencio y se alejó del lugar. Ella lo veía en como se iba alejando y de paso en como un chico de ojos azules se acercaba a ella. Sakura le sonrió y le pidió disculpas nuevamente, excusándose que se sentía algo indispuesta. Cuando comenzaron a caminar para retirarse del lugar, Sakura observó una vez más hacia la dirección en que el chino se había ido.

 **. . .**

—Lamento haber arruinado la tarde, pero de verdad la pasé muy bien Shouji.

Ambos estaban fuera de la casa de la castaña. Y se disponían a despedirse, pero Shouji tomó una de las manos de Sakura y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Necesito decirte algo sumamente importante Sakura —ella estaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa, sabía lo que quería oír, pero no ahora, no en este momento. No estaba preparada para la ocasión—. Yo… —respiró—. Estoy enamorado de ti.

Sakura se quedó pasmada ante la declaración tan repentina del chico. No atinaba a hacer nada, sólo lo veía a sus ojos y como los de él se cerraban lentamente. Se estaba acercando a su rostro, con un claro amago de querer besarla. Por suerte —o milagro momentáneo— su hermano había salido de la casa para recibir a su hermana y cuando vio aquella escena armó tremendo escándalo.

—¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo pendejo?! ¡Aléjate de mi hermana!

—¡Touya! —Sakura se puso entremedio de ambos hombres.

—Yo… ehm… lo, lo siento —Shouji tartamudeaba.

Odiaba que hiciera eso cada vez que algún chico se le acercaba a ella, pero esta vez, sólo esta vez, sintió que se lo agradecía enormemente. No estaba preparada para aquella revelación, no después de haber vivido una situación extraordinaria con un ser angelical. Sus pensamientos no estaban enfocados, hoy, en el amor.

* * *

 _Hola a todos. Por fin he podido actualizar este fic :)_

 _Como siempre agradecer sus reviews, sus palabras y sus emociones me motivan a seguir avanzando en esto._

 _Eso, no sé qué más decirle, espero sus opiniones con respecto a este episodio, qué tan loco descabellado les pareció._

 _Saludos y sean felices (?)_


	7. Cumplir con lo prometido

**Capítulo 06**

 **Cumplir con lo prometido**

Los días avanzaban en Tomoeda. Abril comenzaba con su última semana y Sakura con el turno de cierre en el café. Había tenido semanas intensas después de lo sucedido en el centro comercial, siendo una de esas el ir a visitar a la familia de la mujer que murió ese día. Le había comentado todo lo sucedido a Tomoyo, desde la salida con Shouji, el encuentro con Li, la muerte de una muchacha en pleno centro comercial y la sorpresiva confesión del primero. Para su mejor amiga no era novedad el interés que Sakura había generado hacia Shouji durante un tiempo, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa el enterarse de que no se habían vuelto a ver desde ese día. Él no había aparecido y ella tampoco optó por llamarlo como para darle una respuesta de vuelta, pensó que todo era demasiado rápido y eso la espantó. De todos modos no era la primera vez que le sucedía eso con algún chico. Lo había experimentado un par de veces cuando pequeña.

En todo caso prefería que las cosas siguieran así, pues tenía más tiempo de meditar las palabras que el chico le había dicho.

La suerte fue que Tomoyo estuvo presente esos días, por ende estuvo con la mente ocupada en otras cosas. Fue ella misma quien acompañó a Sakura a ver a la familia de la mujer fallecida para corroborar como seguía la vida de cada uno. Se presentó como una amiga lejana y le dio el pésame a la familia. Ellos recibieron amablemente las palabras de la castaña. Y luego de pasar un rato junto y observar a todos en la casa, pudo percatarse de que el ambiente y la hostilidad eran muy parecidos a donde Sakura vivía, y supuso que eso era positivo porque sin duda saldrían adelante.

Después de todo eso, Sakura siguió encontrándose con Tomoyo. Su prima le había pedido que fueran a las afueras de Tomoeda porque quería buscar algún lugar para poder abrir su boutique, finalmente nada le convencía y decidió que sí o sí debía buscar un espacio en Tomoeda, porque sus planes no iban más allá de abrir un local de alta costura, sino más bien el poder diseñar y confeccionar tranquilamente en la calidez de su ciudad natal. Según sus contactos y por eso mismo, no tendría mayor problema donde sea que estuviese ya que la fama que se ha ganado Tomoyo hablaba por si sola: podría estar en cualquier lugar y la gente de alta alcurnia preferiría sus creaciones. Y no sólo ellos, si no también creaciones de diseños de vestuarios para películas u obras. Su campo laboral era bastante amplio.

Tomoyo no quería trabajar desde su hogar, prefería mil veces más estar fuera para sus confecciones, decía que era lo ideal puesto que su "sueño" era poder llegar a casa después de una jornada laboral y despejarse de todo.

Sakura apoyaba en todo a su amiga, porque aunque sonase egoísta ella quería tenerla cerca para lo que fuese. Siempre han contado la una con la otra. Y que ella decidiera establecerse en Tomoeda le daba aún más ánimos. La vida volvería a ser a como cuando eran pequeñas, cuando estaban más unidas que nunca.

 **. . .**

La vida se estaba volviendo tranquila para Sakura. Con su clásica rutina de la casa a su trabajo. Mucha actividad extra no había tenido. Tampoco había visto más fantasmas en el transcurso de la primavera. Las temperaturas iban subiendo puesto que se acercaba el verano.

Ella, junto con Rika conversaban sobre lo que se vendría para esa época, ya que ambas querían tomarse algunos días de descanso e ir a veranear o visitar la playa.

—Aún nos queda un mes y medio para que llegue esa fecha.

Estaban teniendo una pequeña reunión con el contador de su cafetería. Las chicas querían contratar a otra persona que trabajara full time con ellas, por ende necesitaban saber si era posible pidiéndole la ayuda a quien llevaba las cuentas de su negocio.

Se encontraban sentadas en una de las mesas del _Sweet Amai_ , bebiendo café helado y probando las delicias que solían cocinar. Así eran las reuniones de trabajo.

Sakura tenía apertura esa semana y con el comienzo de Mayo debía planificar todo para que no hubiera problemas con las vacaciones de los trabajadores. De pronto el sonido de la campanilla del lugar llamó su atención: Un joven alto, castaño, vestido completamente de negro y usando unos anteojos para el sol hizo su entrada.

—Buenas tardes —saludó el muchacho— ¿podría hablar con el encargado del lugar?

Rika y Sakura se miraron para ver quien atendería al chico, pero cuando la castaña volvió a mirar al chico sintió que lo conocía, así que decidió ir ella a hablar con él.

—Dígame ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

—Vaya ¿No me recuerdas? —inquirió el joven quien se sacaba los lentes para que la chica pudiera observarlo mejor—. No he cambiado tanto ¿o sí?

Sakura estaba totalmente asombrada al ver de quien se trataba.

—¡Haru! —le dio un fugaz abrazo— ¡Tanto tiempo! Sí, estás muy cambiado.

Hace unos dos años aproximadamente, Sakura conoció a Haru recién salida de sus cursos de gastronomía. Ella aun no tenía clara la película después de sus estudios. Fue el año en que con Rika congeniaron para abrir el café. Como ambas estudiaron juntas, su amiga y compañera ya tenía planes para abrir su propio negocio, pero no tenía suficiente dinero como capital. Fue entonces cuando Sakura pudo aportar en el gracias a su padre y ambas pudieron llevar a cabo el nacimiento del local donde trabajarían y se convirtieron en socias. Antes de eso, estuvo saliendo con Haru, quien era un chico liberal y de calle. Muy extrovertido y divertido que gozaba de la música. Su sueño era ser músico precisamente, formar una banda y vivir de eso. La relación entre ellos no funcionó debido a que ambos tenían caminos diferentes en la vida y no podían ser compatibles. Ambos optaron por la decisión de terminar con lo suyo y seguir cada uno su camino. Por suerte la relación de ambos siempre fue buena y no tuvieron motivos para odiarse.

—Veo que consiguieron su sueño. Te felicito Sakura, el lugar es muy bonito —observaba a su alrededor— ¿Estás muy ocupada?

Sakura miró a Rika quien seguía conversado con el contador del lugar y le hizo un par de señas para que atendiera al sujeto en cuestión.

—Un par de minutos puedo darte —reía.

—Entiendo —miró en dirección donde estaba su compañera—. Bueno, me gustaría poder saber de ti y todo, así que no tienes excusa —le entregó un par de afiches de tamaño tabloide—. Vamos a tocar en un bar de Tomoeda. Queremos presentarnos y hacer un pequeño show antes de lanzarnos en grande. Es como un recordatorio de dónde venimos.

Sakura leía el afiche que presentaba tonos oscuros pero con mucho brillo y el nombre de la banda que destacaba en demasía.

—" _Ghost Dragon_ " con que así se llaman —leía Sakura—. Sábado doce de mayo a las once de la noche en el _Tomoeda's Pub_.

—Es una invitación —le apuntaba con el dedo—, espero poder verte allí.

Ella ante lo dicho le afirmaba en silencio la invitación lo cual alegró al muchacho. Éste le entregó un par de afiches más para que pudiera colocarlos en el local y hacerles algo de promoción. Decidió irse para no quitarle más tiempo a Sakura, así que se despidió de la chica haciéndole un leve cariño en la cabeza y se retiró del lugar.

Cuando Sakura se fue a sentar nuevamente con Rika y Nakamura, el contador del local, el ambiente volvió a ponerse tenso. El tipo miraba los papeles de las ganancias y no decía nada.

—Sabe que, mejor dejémoslo hasta aquí —interrumpió Rika—. Olvide la idea de contratar a alguien más y así seguiremos un tiempo más —la compañera de Sakura estaba realmente molesta.

—Pues no hay nada que hacer —dijo Nakamura cerrando su laptop y entregándole las carpetas con papeles a la chica—. Aun soy muy novatas en el negocio, deben afirmarse un par de años más. El dinero no es suficiente para contratar a otra persona.

Se levantó de su puesto y les hizo una reverencia a las chicas para luego retirarse del lugar sin decir nada más.

—Es realmente odioso este sujeto —comentó Sakura.

—Creo que debemos buscar a otra persona que lleve la parte administrativa del café Sakura —decía Rika— no confío en él.

Afirmó ante lo dicho por su compañera y empezó a pensar en si en alguno de sus amigos y conocidos había alguien que sepa de administración o finanzas. Algún contador que pudiera llevar las ganancias de su pequeña empresa. Pensó en uno, pero lo descartó desde un comienzo. Sacudió su cabeza y caminó hacia tras cocina para arreglar sus cosas y retirarse del lugar ya que estaba por terminar su turno laboral.

Al salir y habiéndose despedido de su compañera Rika y de Hiro, quien le tocaba turno ese día, se topó de pronto con la presencia de nada más ni nada menos que Shouji. A Sakura le molestó un poco su aparición repentina, puesto que hacía semanas que ninguno de los dos se había visto, ni siquiera hablado y la presencia de él a Sakura le incomodó un poco. La verdad es que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—Hola —saludó el chico siendo correspondido por Sakura— ¿Tienes unos minutos? Me gustaría conversar contigo.

Sakura no dijo nada, solamente movió su rostro indicándole que sí podía y así comenzaron a caminar en completo silencio. Ella por supuesto, caminaba junto a su infaltable bicicleta.

Llegaron al Parque Pingüino, un lugar típico de Tomoeda. Su nombre se debía a una gran atracción que este parque tenía, de hecho era un pingüino de gran tamaño con un tobogán donde los niños jugaban a diario.

Se sentaron en una banquita que daba la vista perfecta al parque y a la cancha donde algunos chicos de mediana edad jugaban un partido de futbol.

Shouji fue quien inició la conversación, preguntándole a Sakura cómo ha estado y cómo le ha ido en el trabajo. La chica suspiró y sin verlo, sino que seguía paso a paso el juego de los niños en la cancha le respondía que todo iba bien. Le contó de su junta con Tomoyo esas semanas que no habían hablado.

—Lamento haber desaparecido —se rascaba la cabeza nervioso—, estaba un poco asustado.

Sakura escuchaba con atención.

—Descuida… creo que yo igual.

Shouji sonrió de medio lado al escuchar a Sakura. Giró entonces su rostro hacia su derecha para encontrarse con el cabello castaño de ella y percatarse de que seguía mirando hacia la cancha. La llamó por su nombre y ésta volteo para quedar frente a frente a él. Sakura lo miraba a los ojos, sabía que habían palabras atoradas en su garganta así que le dio el tiempo de que él las dijera. Sakura, mediante todo este tiempo, sabía perfectamente lo que le iba a responder.

Él tomó la valentía de acariciar uno de sus mechones de cabello y ella sintió que se paralizaba ante tal gesto. Nunca creyó que volvería a sentirse así, con ganas de salir arrancando de ese lugar, y no porque él le diera miedo de lo que pudiese hacer, sino porque se sentía asfixiada.

—Lo lamento mucho Shouji —dijo finalmente Sakura algo afligida—, pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos. No ahora. Me gustas, sí —se levantó de aquel lugar para caminar hasta su bicicleta que estaba tirada en el suelo— pero… no me siento preparada para una relación. Siento que… que invaden mi espacio. No sé cómo explicártelo para que me entiendas.

Él la miraba con serenidad. Se levantó también del lugar y estiro su mano hacia ella. Sakura no comprendió el gesto hasta que él habló y le dijo que estaba bien, que estaba preparado para lo que fuese que ella dijera. Lamentaba todo, pero que lo más importante era no perder su amistad y si en algún momento, sentía o creía que pudiese haber algo más que él estaría dispuesto a escucharla y corresponderle a sus sentimientos de la mejor manera.

Sakura quería evitar llorar, porque conocía muy bien ese sentimiento de no ser correspondida o que te rompan el corazón. Shouji era un buen chico con ella y con su familia, por lo que pudo percibir a través del tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, pero era Sakura la que no se sentía dispuesta a entregar algo más en esos momentos. Era cierto que se sentía asfixiada o invadida quizás. Era algo que sucedía a veces con las personas y le daba un poco de lástima sentirse así con alguien que le tenía un cariño especial.

—¿Podemos seguir siendo amigos? —preguntó Shouji— no me gustaría dejar de pasar a saludarte a la cafetería.

Sakura asintió pero sin dejar de mirar el piso. Shouji comenzó a retirarse a paso lento del lugar dejando sola a la chica quien no atinaba a moverse. Un par de lágrimas aparecieron en su rostro que limpió rápidamente con una de sus manos. Así que para despabilarse, se montó en su bicicleta y comenzó a pedalear intentando no pensar más en la situación.

Cuando llegó a casa, se encontraba totalmente sola. Miró a su alrededor y todo estaba en calma, por lo que subió hasta su habitación y se tiró en su cama.

—Maaya… —decía mientras tenía su cabeza oculta entre sus brazos— ¿Estás por ahí?

Como por arte de magia una espesa nube blanca apareció, que luego formó la figura de una chica de unos veinte años aproximadamente, de cabello largo, negro y lacio.

—¿Por qué estás tan triste Sakura? —preguntó la fantasma.

—¿Recuerdas a Shouji?

Allí pasó su tarde contándole todo lo sucedido con el joven esa tarde.

 **. . .**

Los días seguían avanzando. Una tarde cualquiera Chiharu Mihara, unas de las amigas de las chicas de la cafetería fue a visitarlas. La chica de las coletas en forma de trenza fue especialmente a entregarles a cada una la invitación para el matrimonio de ella con su futuro esposo Takashi Yamazaki.

—Se casaran el día sábado veintiuno de julio —leía con entusiasmo Sakura—. Oh, ¿La invitación es para dos?

—Claro, puedes llevar un acompañante Sakura, no hay problema. El presupuesto nos alcanzó.

—Muchas gracias… —sonreía.

—Está muy bonita la invitación Chiharu —comentaba Rika.

—Contratamos a una excelente diseñadora para que los hiciera —reía la futura esposa— ¡Ah! Por cierto, espero que ustedes puedan preparar el banquete y la torta, sería un honor para mí. ¡Por favor chicas!

Sakura y Rika aceptaron gustosa la idea. Puesto que ambas eran expertas en lo que hacían. Decidieron que Sakura se haría cargo especialmente de la torta y Rika prepararía el coctel con ayuda de Hiro y Andi, que además podrían ir como ayudantes para servir a la gente en la ceremonia.

Las chicas se despedían de Chiharu quien hacía abandono del lugar. Sakura miraba con mucha atención la invitación de su amiga y pensaba a quien podría invitar como acompañante. Probablemente si las cosas salían mejor más adelante podría invitar a Shouiji, puesto que después de aquella conversación en el Parque, habían pasado unos cuantos días y el chico estaba siendo un poco más social con Sakura, pero tampoco más allá de eso. Definitivamente esperaría un buen momento para ver con quien iría.

El turno de cierre llegó por fin. Sakura estaba dejando todo en perfectas condiciones para poder retirarse a casa. Ese día no había ido en su bicicleta puesto que tenía que hacerle un par de arreglos que estarían para la próxima semana. Así que volvió a irse caminando hasta su hogar. Como las noches estaban más frescas y daba gusto caminar por las iluminadas calles de Tomoeda, se colocó los audífonos y se fue escuchando música.

Al pasar nuevamente por el Parque Pingüino se dio cuenta que estaba vacío. No habían niños jugando o una que otra pareja que disfrutara del momento. Miró la hora a través de su celular y se percató que eran más de las nueve de la noche, lo cual dejó sorprendida a Sakura, porque no se percató de cuanto se estaba demorando en llegar a casa o si realmente había salido un poco más tarde de su trabajo. Pero es que estaba tan ensimismada en los pasos que daba mientras escuchaba las melodías de un videojuego que tanto le gustaba, que no se dio cuenta de que se estaba tomando más tiempo de lo necesario. Decidió mandarle un mensaje a su padre para que no se preocupara, de que estaba cerca de casa y llegaría en unos cuantos minutos más, pero el sonido de una pelota de basketball la distrajo.

Se acercó a la cancha del parque para darse cuenta de que un muchacho estaba con sus audífonos también puestos, mientras daba bote a la pelota y encestaba limpiamente en la canasta. Sakura se sorprendió de ver allí a Li Shaoran.

—¡Hey! —interrumpió sin querer al chico que al parecer ni siquiera la escuchó.

Li seguía dando bote al balón mientras y Sakura veía como éste movía sus labios seguramente cantando la canción que estaba escuchando. Se percató de que ya hace un buen tiempo no se había topado con él y menos con el fantasma de su padre que ni siquiera ha aparecido delante de ella para reclamarle o pedirle algo sobre su hijo. Sakura pensaba que esta sería una difícil misión puesto que el deseo de su padre era que Li volviera a Hong Kong con su familia. Y ahora, que lo veía jugando relajadamente, pensaba que no veía interés en él de querer volver.

De pronto dejó de sentir el dribleo del balón, porque Li estaba mirando fijamente hacia Sakura con su ceño fruncido, para variar. Éste le lanzó el balón a la chica quien rápidamente logró sujetarlo con ambas manos llevándose una gran sorpresa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con algo de enojo Sakura.

—Yo debería preguntar eso. ¿Acaso hay algún fantasma rondándome?

Sakura le devolvió el balón con fuerza al muchacho con algo de fastidio.

—¿Juegas? —le preguntó Sakura ya dejando sus pertenencias a un costado de la cancha y poniéndose en posición de quitarle el balón a Li.

Shaoran miró con detenimiento a la castaña, alzó una ceja y una extraña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—Después no andes llorando.

Sakura sonrió y ambos comenzaron a jugar. Shaoran caminaba dando bote tranquilamente y se acercaba a Sakura sin despegar su vista de ella. Sakura estaba atenta a los movimientos de su oponente, sus ojos viajaban desde el balón hacia la mirada de Li y viceversa. No se iba a dejar intimidar. De pronto Li comenzó con un rápido dribleo y corrió en dirección a Sakura para llegar hasta la canasta que ella defendía. Sakura era cabeza dura, puesto que su defensa era bastante bueno debido a que no dejaba que Li tirara de ninguna manera y seguía a la perfección sus movimientos. Sakura tenía buenos reflejos por eso es que podía llevar el ritmo de Li, en un momento éste se volvió algo más rudo y comenzó a acercarse más hacia su objetivo y casi pegando su cuerpo al de Sakura lo que provocó que la chica se asustara un poco, ahí fue cuando Li dio un paso hacia atrás y lanzó el balón logrando un tiro de tres puntos, encestando a la perfección.

Sakura miró hacia la red y quedó insatisfecha de que sólo él marcara. Así que fue corriendo a buscar el balón y procedió con decisión a que ella también haría una de tres. Sakura pensaba que si el usó la fuerza de su cuerpo para asustarla ella usaría otra herramienta, así que se fue acercando a Li con cautela, dando también excelentes botes, ella con una sonrisa en su rostro no dejaba de acercarse a Li quien empezaba a mirarla dubitativo. Sakura entonces vio eso y aprovechó de aumentar el ritmo del dribleo y darle la espalda a Shaoran y apoyarse lo más posible a su cuerpo, sintió que él se estaba tensando porque sus movimientos se volvieron algo más lentos y aprovechando ese microsegundo, dio un giro rápido y lanzó el balón hacia el canasto acertando perfectamente.

—Empate —sonrió Sakura satisfecha.

Li la miró con sorpresa mientras hacía girar el balón. Y comenzó a suspirar y hacer movimiento con su cabeza.

—Yo que me presto para tus juegos — dijo mientras caminaba hacia las afueras de la cancha.

—¡No te enfades! ¡Podemos tener una revancha si quieres!

Sólo vio como él caminaba lejos de la cancha alzando una mano en modo de despedida. Sakura reía en su interior. Así que caminó hasta sus pertenecías, revisó su celular puesto que había un mensaje de su padre de vuelta y siguió caminando hasta su casa. El pequeño break que había tenido hace un momento no fue malo. De hecho podría visitar más seguido la cancha para ver si tenían otro partido como ese.

 **. . .**

La noche del sábado se hacía presente. Sakura había cerrado el turno en la cafetería y corrió literalmente hasta su casa para cambiarse de vestuario e ir hasta el concierto de su amigo Haru, quien hace unas semanas atrás había aparecido por el café. Y no iría sola, puesto que Tomoyo la estaría esperando a las diez en las afueras de su casa y se irían con uno de los choferes de la familia Daidouji.

Se vistió lo más sencilla posible, con una polera blanca con unas letras escritas que decían _"Hoe!"_ Y manchas de tinta negra. Unos jeans que le llegaban hasta la rodilla de tono gris y unas zapatillas de color negro también y una sencilla chaqueta delgada para cubrirse del frío de la noche. En cambio su acompañante quien ya estaba en el auto esperando, vestía un polera sencilla igual a rayas, de media manga de color negro y blanco, con unos short de mezclilla con desgaste y unos cómodos zapatos café. Llevaba su cabello tomado a un costado lo que la hacía lucir más jovial aún.

Cuando llegaron al local se sorprendieron puesto que no lo habían visto así de nuevo. Al parecer habían renovado todo, desde el logo de _Tomoeda's bar_ hasta su infraestructura. Había una pequeña fila para entrar así que estuvieron esperando un par de minutos para ingresar. Grande fue la sorpresa de Sakura cuando divisó un rostro ultra conocido, y no era precisamente Haru.

—¿Qué hace él aquí? —preguntó al aire.

Tomoyo miraba en dirección hacia donde veía Sakura para sorprenderse de ver allí a Li Shaoran, quien vestía una camisa blanca con las magas arremangadas y un jeans negro que le llegaba hasta los talones. Y con zapatillas.

Al parecer él no se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado y las chicas quedaron asombradas cuando vieron que entró directamente al local sin necesidad de hacer fila.

—Parece ser que es un tipo con muchos privilegios —mencionó Tomoyo.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos meditando la situación. No, las coincidencias no existen, pero con él todo tipo de creencias se iban al tacho de la basura.

Cuando por fin pudieron entrar observaron con atención el lugar. Era bastante acogedor. Los puestos donde la gente se sentaba para beber algo, estaban ubicados solamente alrededor de las paredes del lugar y estaban iluminados con una vela en el centro. El espacio principal era el pequeño escenario donde estaba la batería, el teclado, las guitarras, el bajo y los micrófonos listos. De fondo había una pantalla que mostraba el nombre del grupo. Faltaba unos minutos para las once y Sakura buscaba por todo a su alrededor a Li.

—Sakura, si buscas a quien yo creo, está por allá —Tomoyo apuntaba a un rincón del local.

Allí lo vio sentado justo al lado de la barra pero al final de ella. De modo que miraba sin problemas hacia el escenario.

—¿Irás a saludarlo? —preguntó Daidouji.

—No lo sé —pensó un poco—. Es que es tan raro que no sé cómo va a reaccionar.

—Vamos, así aprovechamos de pedir algo para beber —sugirió Tomoyo, quien tomó de las manos a Sakura y caminaron hacia su dirección.

Una vez estando en la barra uno de los que atendía allí se acercó a preguntarles a las niñas que deseaban. Tomoyo pidió por ambas una cerveza helada. Y de paso le hizo un par de señas a Sakura para que se acercara al joven Li. Así lo hizo y sin titubear.

—Hola —dijo de pronto ella haciendo que el muchacho se sorprendiera de verla.

—¿Qué haces acá? —pregunto nervioso.

—Hola también, Li —bufó Sakura—. Vine a ver a la banda que toca. El vocalista es amigo mío…

Sakura de pronto se quedó mirando atenta al chino, un pequeño escalofrío la rodeo, pero que dejó de lado al minuto cuando las luces comenzaron a bajar su intensidad y la gente comenzaba a gritar y aplaudir.

Los integrantes de la banda estaban subiendo uno a uno al escenario. Y el un, dos, tres de los palillos del baterista dio comienzo a que la música en vivo sonara en todo su esplendor.

Sakura se quedó ahí quieta viendo como Haru comenzaba a cantar y conocía perfectamente la canción, era una de sus favoritas.

 _Adiós hoy me despido bajo este claro cielo rosa  
_ _Voy hacia la derecha y tú hacia la izquierda  
_ _No te olvidaré te quiero aun que ya no pueda ser  
_ _Palabras se ahogan antes que pudieran gritarlas nuestros cuerpos  
_ _Pétalos en lluvia caen separándonos están  
_ _Flotan suave como una melodía  
_ _Tu camino por andar una luz protegerá  
_ _Rosa claro ¡Profundo! ¡Profundo!_

Sakura cantaba con emoción esa canción a pesar de la triste letra que poseía. El ritmo que llevaba era totalmente opuesto por eso era una de sus favoritas. Además era parte de una de las series de anime que solía ver. Y mientras seguía ensimismada divisó a Li quien estaba absolutamente serio con todo. Arqueo una ceja ante eso y se volteó para seguir disfrutando de la música de _Ghost Dragon_ y de la cerveza que Tomoyo le llevó en ese momento.

 _¡Adiós sigo adelante!  
_ _Saldré aunque piense solo en ti  
_ _Tú vas sola en tu viaje es doloroso y triste estoy  
_ _No debes temer, seguro que todo va a estar bien  
_ _Un poco difícil de aceptar será que jamás habrá un nosotros  
_ _Lagrimas fluyendo están brotan como un manantial  
_ _Manchan ya de una luz nuestras mejillas  
_ _Al tocarme ya no vi el anillo que te di y dijiste que ¡Tal vez un día!_

 _(Usubeni de Lacco Tower)_

Ambas chicas que estaban viendo con atención al escenario se percataron del brusco movimiento que hubo detrás de ella y notar de que Li había salido raudo del lugar. Se miraron con asombro y decidieron ignorar aquello para seguir disfrutando del espectáculo.

Al terminar la canción Sakura pudo notar que una mujer, ya bastante adulta, la miraba con un rostro muy fraternal. Tomoyo se percató de que Sakura estaba como estatua mirando hacia delante y supuso que quizás se trataba de un fantasma puesto que sus brazos comenzaban a sentirse entumidos y estaba con los vellos erizados.

—Me recuerdas ¿Verdad? —hablaba la mujer—. Veo que mi hijo ha crecido bastante durante estos años —volteaba para ver al chico mientras cantaba—. Cumplió su sueño y eso me alegra. A pesar de que me opuse tantos años a que hiciera esto. Lo llevó a cabo igual. Me siento culpable porque nunca lo apoye. Ni siquiera el día en que morí. Y tú estabas con él y le diste el apoyo que yo no —Sakura no prestaba atención a nada más, sintió que sólo eran ellas dos en una conversación, o más bien ella era quien quería pedirle un favor—. Dile, por favor, que estoy orgullosa de él. Que me perdone por no haber estado con él. Pero que desde el cielo, siempre estoy velando por su bienestar y su éxito.

Sakura afirmaba en silencio, con mucha pena en el corazón, a las palabras de la madre de Haru, quien estaba allí presente viendo a su hijo brillar arriba del escenario.

—¿Sakura estás bien? —preguntó preocupada Tomoyo.

—Sí —esbozó una pequeña sonrisa—, la madre de Haru quiere que le dé un recado.

—Entiendo, esperemos que termine el show para que puedas hablar con él.

Así lo hicieron entonces. Pero Sakura volteó una vez más hacia la dirección en la que Li se había retirado. Sí, se preocupó un poco por su extraña reacción.

 _Si tuviera que decir adiós  
_ _Si el cielo manda la señal  
_ _Aunque lejos este voy a pensar en ti  
_ _Y donde estés algún día voy a estar ahí  
_ _¡Y ahí te encontraré!_

 _(Haruka de Lacco Tower)_

 **. . .**

—Si esas palabras vienen de ti Sakura, difícil no creer. Gracias de todos modos. Supongo que es cierto que mi madre está orgullosa de mí.

—Debes confiar en que así es —Sakura tomó las manos de Haru para asegurarle que es verdad lo que decía—. Debes esforzarte en lograr tus sueños Haru ¿Lo harás?

—¡Por supuesto que sí Sakura!

El show había finalizado y las chicas no tuvieron mayor inconveniente en acercarse a la banda puesto que Haru las había divisado y les permitió el paso a los camerinos donde el resto de la banda descansaba y bebía alguna cosa. Allí Sakura le comentó, distorsionando un poco la historia, las palabras que su madre le había pedido decirle mientras estaban actuando. La suerte era que para el músico, Sakura era una chica bastante transparente y no dudaba de las cosas que decía, por eso mismo es que al escuchar aquello el corazón de Haru se llenó de una paz y tranquilidad que este le transmitió a la castaña. Ahora podría vivir sin rencores y con el deseo profundo de dedicarle cada espectáculo a su madre, para que realmente viera que él estaba feliz en la tierra disfrutando de lo que más amaba hacer, cantar delante de todos.

Eran más de las tres de la mañana, las chicas comenzaban a retirarse del lugar. La jornada había sido intensa y ya necesitaban descansar, en especial Sakura quien había salido de su turno en el café para venir rápidamente a ver su estimado amigo actuar en el pub.

Y por más que buscaba a cierto castaño no lo pudo ver por ninguna parte. Seguramente se había retirado hace ya bastantes horas atrás. Esa actitud le daba más la razón a Sakura de creer que el chico era absolutamente extraño.

* * *

 _Holaaaaaa, si, lamento mucho la tardanza, pero acá estoy cumpliendo con mi deber. No hay mucho que decir, salvo que ojala busquen las canciones porque realmente me gustan mucho y de cierto modo quería unir dos cosas que ahora me facinan, CCS y Dragon Ball Super jeje._

 _Estoy muerta de sueño, pero queria actualizar ¡YA!_

 _Gracias por leerme siempre y estoy haciendo una playlist en youtube con las canciones que aparecen en esta historia, por si la quieren oir :P_

 _Cualquier error me perdonan, pero debo ir a dormirrrzzzzz._

 _Saludos a todos los que pasan por acá :D_

 _PD: el próximo capítulo será dedicado a Shaoran ;)_

 _PD2: las canciones de son de Lacco Tower, pero utilicé la versión en español interpretada por Adrián Barba._


	8. La vida de Li Xiao Lang - Parte I

**Capítulo 07**

 **La vida de Li Xiao Lang**

Había algo que él tenía claro de su vida: La mala suerte siempre lo seguía. Pero era sorprendente que no actuara en todo lo que él hacía. Al menos en su trabajo eso no afectaba y de eso estaba agradecido.

Trabajador independiente o _freelance_ en contabilidad. Tomaba ciertas empresas pequeñas y las dirigía en la parte financiera. Le gustaban los números, amaba los números y eso era una de las tantas características que había heredado de su padre, al cual nunca conoció.

Vivió toda su infancia en China, junto a su madre Ieran Li y sus cuatro hermanas mayores. Siempre estuvo rodeado de ellas, por ende creció guardándoles siempre un gran respeto a las mujeres en general.

Su madre poseedora de un carácter muy fuerte fue sin duda una de las pocas cosas que pudo heredar de ella. Sus hermanas en cambio son hasta el día de hoy bastante escandalosas.

Desde pequeño siempre fue un niño muy solitario en la escuela, difícilmente compartía con amistades. Adoraba jugar futbol o a veces practicaba basket, pero siempre en solitario. No le gustaba involucrarse en torneos o más allá, porque siempre algo negativo sucedía, pero en casa practicaba artes marciales china junto a su maestro, y también mayordomo de la familia Li, el señor Wei. Para Li él era la imagen paterna que nunca tuvo.

Con el tiempo, Shaoran siempre trataba de recordar los sucesos de su existencia, aun no lograba explicar cuál o qué fue la causa de tener una vida así. No le molestaba en absoluto la soledad eso sí, pero hizo cortas amistades y sus recuerdos siempre tenían relación con cosas desagradables que le decían o que le sucedía a sus más cercanos.

Su madre procuraba cuidarlo de todo, quizás lo sobreprotegía en demasía por lo mismo, pero ella era una fiel creyente de que algo mal andaba en la vida de su pequeño hijo y por eso debía cuidar de él. Ieran Li fue un pilar fundamental en la vida de su hijo. Le enseñó que en la vida las cosas sucedían siempre por una razón. También le contaba lo sucedido con su padre y siempre le hablaba de él para que supiera que siempre fue un buen hombre, padre y esposo.

Los años avanzaban, Shaoran se había convertido en todo un joven. Siempre con el mismo carácter. Comenzaba a tener curiosidad de lo que le sucedía, quería averiguar, pero cuando menos se lo esperó apareció un ángel en su vida. Xiu Mei, era una chica muy sencilla. De una tez muy blanca y cabello negro largo y liso. Sus ojos negros como el azabache mostraban siempre un brillo especial que a Li logró cautivar. Lo más irrisorio es que ella lo notó, pero él avergonzado y preocupado por su bienestar, siempre se alejaba. Pensaba que al menos observarla desde lejos le hacía los días más sencillo en el último año escolar.

Resulta ser que ella era una chica muy alegre y persistente, siempre le regalaba una sonrisa a Shaoran, ya que de hecho iban juntos en el mismo salón, aunque ella se sentaba de las primeras, al otro extremo de él.

Semanas antes de que se graduaran, Xiu Mei se acercó segura hacia Li. Él intentó huir pero ella fue más rápida al evitar que eso sucediera sosteniendo fuertemente su camisa. Tomó su mano izquierda para abrocharle una pulsera tejida de color rojo.

—Es para la buena suerte, lo hice yo misa —dijo mientras terminaba de darle amarre al presente—, lo hice creyendo en eso.

Shaoran miró con sorpresa su muñeca izquierda. Nadie ajeno a su familia había tenido un gesto como ese con él.

—Gracias —respondió tímidamente.

Xiu Mei sonreía con las palabras de Li. Y fue con esa misma actitud que le siguió conversando de cualquier cosa trivial. Él le respondía a través de monosílabos hasta el momento en que ella le preguntó directamente si quería acompañarla a la fiesta de graduación que haría su curso por finalizar el año escolar y dar paso a la Universidad.

—No me gustan esas cosas.

—¡Oh, vamos! Será divertido.

Nunca supo cómo y por qué terminó yendo con ella a esa susodicha celebración. Los demás alumnos que lo veían nunca comentaron nada al respecto. De hecho lo invitaban a beber algo con él, después de todo estaban finalizando una etapa importante para dar comienza a otra.

Shaoran tenía claro en ese entonces cuál sería su destino, pero cuando Xiu Mei le dijo que se iría a estudiar al extranjero, porque amaba los idiomas, sintió algo doler dentro de su pecho. Ella comprendió ese sentimiento puesto que se sentía de la misma manera, pero que no iba a perder la oportunidad que la vida le estaba dando. Selló un pacto con él besando sus labios. Por primera vez había dado un beso y eso lo dejo completamente mareado. Ella sólo reía con su inconfundible sonrisa que Li siempre ha admirado.

—Siempre me has gustado.

Li la miraba en silencio, estaban alejados de todo el resto de la gente, cuando ya avanzaba la noche y los sentidos estaban demasiado nublados de tanta celebración. Cuando entendió por qué su corazón latía tan rápido, se acercó a ella para probar nuevamente dar un beso. Y le gustó. Y el calor seguía aumentando. Pero se sentía un inexperto. No sabía que más hacer sin tener que faltarle el respeto o que se llegara a asustar. Siempre escuchó reservadamente los comentarios de sus compañeros, en el sexo, las mujeres, la pornografía, etc. Y entendió por qué las hormonas hablaban más que la misma conciencia a esa edad. El instinto había despertado, en ambos. Si ella lo permitía, si le daba una sola señal de querer ir más allá, lo haría.

Así fue como ambos partieron en el auto que Ieran Li le había prestado a su hijo para ir en busca de su compañera, emprendieron el viaje hacia la casa de ella, que casualmente estaba sola, y todo ocurrió.

—Nunca he hecho esto —dijo tímidamente Shaoran sintiendo como su cara comenzaba a arder de la vergüenza.

—Yo tampoco —respondió ella despacio. También se encontraba en el mismo estado que él.

Los años pasaron. Li seguía con la misma personalidad de siempre, y es que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido ese aspecto de su forma de vida nunca la cambió: el joven solitario y de mirada seria. Se había transformado en un excelente alumno en la Universidad de Hong Kong como estudiante de Contabilidad, pero le costó sacar su carrera, porque siempre ocurrían ciertos hincapiés que lo iban retrasando un par de años en sus estudios. Una vez jugando a la pelota se esguinzó el pie y estuvo unos meses con yeso que apenas lo dejaban caminar. También enfermó de varicela que lo mantuvo en reposo total. Mientras practicaba artes marciales con el señor Wei, hizo un mal movimiento que le fracturó un brazo y nuevamente tuvo que ser atendido.

Li estaba acostumbrado a su mala suerte, pero no iba a darse por vencido, porque sin duda quería seguir los pasos de su padre. Además, le surgía mucho la necesidad de saber sobre el pasado de él y buscar la verdadera razón de su muerte. En su familia nunca creyeron que había sido un accidente.

A los veinticinco años de edad, Li comenzó a trabajar bajo el mando de su madre, en una de las empresas que la familia tenía. Allí fue aprendiendo y conociendo el mundo laboral, puesto que Ieran Li no tenía reparos con él y no tenía privilegios sólo por ser su hijo.

A pesar de haber estado todos esos años en solitario. Su vida sentimental no era la gran cosa. Un par de novias tuvo durante su juventud que resultaron en un rotundo fracaso: una de ella sólo estaba interesada en el prestigio del apellido Li y la otra chica lo engañó con un don nadie cualquiera, que según ella era mucho más divertido que él. Dejando de lado sus desamores era que recordaba a Xiu Mei, al menos desde que se fue de China, siguieron manteniendo comunicación a través de redes sociales y el internet. Aun guardaba un fuerte sentimiento hacia ella.

Un noche cualquiera él soñó con su padre. Lo veía igual a la última foto que tenía su madre. Conversaba con alguien. No veía su rostro y tampoco escuchaba voces, sólo los gestos de ambos y a Hien Li dando una reverencia. Repetidas veces tuvo ese sueño. Y eso lo comenzaba a inquietar. Por eso mismo es que decidido comenzó a investigar más.

Su madre le había comentado tiempo atrás que su padre había muerto en Japón, cuando él estaba a punto de cumplir un año de vida. Se enteró también de un par de negocios que llevaba años trabajando Hien en el país nipón. Revisó periódicos a través de internet de aquella fecha, busco nombres, relaciones, algo en especial, pero se le hacía demasiado tedioso. Dentro de todos los recuerdo allí presentes, en su escritorio que nunca fue removido ni nada, encontró una foto. Seguramente era de sus años de escolar porque estaba algo desgastada.

Y fue en ese preciso momento que una llamada lo sacó de su concentración.

—Adivina en dónde me encuentro, Li Xiao Lang —sonó una graciosa voz.

—¡Xiu! —contestó totalmente alegre.

—¡Estoy fuera de tu casa!

Li corrió a toda velocidad para corroborar si eso era verdad, y allí estaba ella, igual de alegre como siempre. Su corazón latía a tan alta velocidad que no le importó seguir corriendo para ir al encuentro de ella y envolverla en un fuerte abrazo que correspondió con gusto.

Sus días se habían vuelto más alegres.

—¿Aun sigues manteniendo la pulsera? —preguntaba Xiu Mei.

Estaban bebiendo cerveza en un pequeño bar cercano a la casa de Li. Él le mostraba su muñeca dándole a entender que nunca se había sacado el regalo que ella le dio hace años.

Con los años había entendido que con ella se daba la posibilidad de creer en olvidar su mala racha, sus problemas de mala suerte, todo aquello que evitó cuando era pequeño. Dio las gracias en silencio por la vez en que ella se acercó y lo invitó a esa susodicha fiesta de graduación, porque habían creado un vínculo especial. No lo pensó de nuevo, y el efecto de la bebida estaba teniendo sus consecuencias. Era con la única mujer que sentía esa necesidad de querer más. Y Xiu Mei hablaba con entusiasmo de su viaje a Norte América. Se acercó a ella y la besó, como anheló todos esos años en que no se habían visto.

—¿No hay ningún novio por allí del que me tenga que preocupar? —susurró a milímetros de su boca.

Xiu Mei negó en silencio buscando nuevamente los labios de Shaoran.

 **. . .**

Los días y los meses avanzaban, la relación entre ellos iba bien hasta el momento. Habían oficializado lo que tanto anhelaban desde la flor de la juventud. La madre de Shaoran se mostraba feliz de ver a su hijo enamorado de una chica que le traía suerte, según su parecer, puesto que pocos acontecimientos sucedían cuando ella estaba alrededor. Coincidencia o no, prefería creerlo así.

Un día cualquiera Ieran Li se acercó a su hijo, que se encontraba en la que fue la oficina de su padre en su propia casa. Revisaba las pertenecías de él.

—Ese era el reloj favorito de tu padre —le comentaba Ieran.

—¿Puedo quedarme con el? —su madre afirmó en silencio, sentándose a un lado de su hijo y revisando las cosas que habían sobre la mesa.

—¿Cómo has estado Xiao Lang? —preguntó su madre.

—Bien… aunque con algunas dificultades como siempre —suspiró—, pero estoy tan acostumbrado que ya creo que no me afecta.

Ieran escuchaba las palabras de su hijo. En el fondo sentía una gran pena por las cosas que le sucedían. Muchas veces le dijeron que era una maldición de familia, también le habían dicho que era producto de fantasmas o rencores de gente con vida y se enfocaron en él. Todas las explicaciones no científicas que le dieron a la familia Li, por los sucesos que acontecían al pequeño, hacían que este estuviera harto del tema. Para poder cambiar la expresión de Shaoran, Ieran prefirió hablar sobre la relación de éste con Xiu Mei. Su hijo le contó que las cosas iban de maravilla con ella, que era con una de las pocas mujeres que se sentía tan bien, sin contar a sus hermanas obviamente.

—Quiero casarme madre —soltó de repente, nervioso, viendo como su madre quedó asombrada ante tales palabras.

—¿Estás completamente seguro Xiao Lang? —éste afirmó sin dudar. Ieran hizo una pausa, se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia la puerta—. Ven, acompáñame.

Caminaron hasta la recámara de la señora Ieran. Allí, entre sus pertenencias, buscaba algo. Cuando lo encontró y ella se acercó a su hijo, abrió un hermoso cofre de madera lleno de alhajas, pero dentro de ese mismo, había uno pequeño en particular. Cuando se lo entregó a su hijo y este lo abrió se sorprendió de ver un hermoso anillo con un diamante pequeño.

—Me lo regaló tu padre cuando nos comprometimos —Shaoran dudaba en si recibirlo o no—. Si estás cien por ciento seguro de lo que quieres hacer, te apoyaré. Y quiero que este anillo pase de generación en generación.

Ieran se lo entregó sin esperar alguna objeción de su hijo. Siendo el único varón en la familia, debía seguir con eso como tradición a futuro.

Shaoran se encontraba sin palabras, agradeció respetuosamente a su madre sin duda y salió de aquel lugar para dirigirse a su dormitorio y meditar lo que acaba de suceder. Sí, quiere comprometerse con quien es su primer amor. Formalizar la relación, despertar con ella todas las mañanas, formar una familia. Tenía miedo eso sí, por primera vez temía por lo que su suerte podría traer más adelante a ella y los que viniesen, pero el mundo, su mundo era distinto y más agraciado cuando ella estaba a su lado. Se reía de sí mismo al decirse esas palabras de aliento ¿De cuándo se había convertido en un enamorado al extremo y cliché? Ella lo había provocado.

Iba a preparar todo de la mejor manera, pensar en sorprenderla. Así que no dudo más y le pidió ayuda a una de sus mayores confidentes, después de su madre: su prima Mei Ling.

Li Mei Ling visitaba muy a menudo la casa de los Li y al igual que su primo Shaoran, ella también practicaba junto con el señor Wei. Se caracteriza por ser una chica bastante extrovertida con la gente. También poseedora de un carácter muy fuerte, se llevaba bastante bien con las hermanas de Shaoran que siempre la recibían con vitoreo, pero el pequeño Li, siempre pensaba que era como la quinta hermana ya que también solía ser algo escandalosa pero sólo con él ¿Y eso por qué? Porque ella había generado un sentimiento especial a su primo, que no era correspondido lamentablemente. El día que conoció a Xiu Mei algo en su corazón hizo trizas, pero con el tiempo se recuperó y se dio cuenta de que la chica era una buena persona y que por sobre todo le hacía bien a su querido primo.

—Que cliché eres Xiao Lang. ¿En un restaurant?

—¿Y qué se te ocurre a ti? —preguntó desganado.

—Ay, una vez vi una telenovela donde el chico la llevaba a un lugar en especial, era una casa bonita, y le mostró cada rincón. De pronto llegó a una habitación llena de corazones que colgaban del techo, y en uno de esos estaba la cajita con la argolla —gritaba emocionada Mei Ling—. Cuando lo encontró, el chico se le acercó, se puso de rodilla y le hizo la pregunta ¡Fue tan emocionante!

Shaoran revoleaba sus ojos ante el ruido de su prima, él quería algo sencillo, pero la idea de su prima basada en la televisión le dio dolor de cabeza.

Al final decidió hacer la cena, después del berrinche de Mei Ling por no tomar su idea. Así que buscó el mejor lugar, reservó la hora y llamó a Xiu Mei para invitarla a cenar. Su idea era que se juntaran allá. Ella llegaría, preguntaría por la mesa reservada a nombre de Li. Uno de los empleados la llevaría hasta su ubicación y cuando estuviese ahí, Shaoran no se encontraría, si no que vería la mesa preparada, con ramos de flores de girasoles, que eran los favoritos de Xiu Mei, y encima de la mesa, exactamente encima de un plato blanco, vería una cajita roja. Ese era su plan. Allí aparecería y le pediría formalmente ser su esposa. ¿Qué podría salir mal? Oh claro, su suerte. Pero se arriesgó. La llamó y ella aceptó encantada. Se juntarían a cenar en la noche.

Se duchó, preparó un lindo traje formal para vestir. Cuando se iba a colocar la camisa blanca, se percató de que el lazo rojo que siempre llevaba puesta en su muñeca cayó al piso. Exclamó un par de palabras en ese momento e hizo todo lo posible por volver a colocarse la pulsera que Xiu Mei le había regalado tiempo atrás.

—¡¿Ya estás listo!? —gritaba Mei Ling fuera de la habitación de Shaoran.

—¡Deja de gritar! —bufó.

—¡Tienes que llegar antes que ella al lugar! —Mei Ling abrió la puerta de la habitación descaradamente y vio que su primo no se inmutó en reclamarle al respecto. Éste estaba sentado a la orilla de su cama tratando de amarrarse la pulsera. Entonces se acercó para ayudarle— ¿Por qué te lo sacaste?

—No lo hice, se desamarró solo —respondió nervioso.

Mei Ling pudo colocarle aquello y le pidió a su primo que se tranquilizara. Shaoran respiró con tranquilidad y le dio las gracias.

 **. . .**

El lugar estaba en perfectas condiciones a como había acordado Shaoran. No había mucha gente alrededor lo cual lo dejaba más tranquilo, no quería ser el centro de atención de nadie que estuviese allí. Las flores estaban bien colocadas al igual que el servicio sobre la mesa. Pidió que le entregaran el mejor champan frío para servir cuando él diera alguna señal. Sólo faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que ella llegara —era una chica muy puntual por cierto—, así que dejó la cajita sobre la mesa y procedió a esconderse en algún rincón del restaurant donde pudiera observar toda la situación.

Realmente estaba nervioso, pero cuando sintió un fuerte frenazo fuera del restaurant y los gritos de la gente, decidió mirar lo que estaba sucediendo. Al parecer un auto chocó a una persona, pero lo más impresionante fue que el conductor estaba desmayado al parecer o dormido —quizás muerto— y eso asustó más la gente porque no se movía, ni emitía algún quejido y es que incluso se encontraba con el cinturón de seguridad puesto, pero cuando vio que habían atropellado a una persona, la verdad es que en ese momento el mundo se le vino abajo. Xiu Mei estaba encima del auto, con los vidrios rotos y sangre por doquier.

* * *

 _Hola, que tal._

 _Primero: agradecer a las personas que se dan un tiempo en dejarme un review. Sí, todos sabemos que uno no escribe por eso, pero la verdad se agradece enormemente cuando alguien te brinda un apoyo por escrito. Como: "me gustó", "quiero saber que pasa" o esos hermosos textos largos que dejan de vez en cuando. Como sea. La historia está planeada, tengo los apuntes listos de cada capítulo, así que me demoraré el tiempo que sea necesario, pero lo haré y agradeceré a quienes estén allí leyendo esta locura que nació :)_

 _Segundo: Este capítulo pretendía ser enorme, pero mejor dije, subo algo y divido el capítulo, porque aún queda mucho por contar de la vida de Shaoran. Así que "vo dale" como decimos acá en Chile._

 _Dudas, quejas, preguntas. Quiero saber sus opiniones._

 _Besos y abrazos por montones, nos leemos pronto :D_


	9. La vida de Li Xiao Lang - Parte II

**Capítulo 08**

 **La vida de Li Xiao Lang – Parte II**

Habían pasado un par de días, desde el accidente de Xiu Mei en las afueras del restaurante donde había quedado con Shaoran. El conductor que se encontraba manejando el auto involucrado, había sufrido un paro cardíaco, esa fue la explicación a lo sucedido que dieron los médicos.

Y el estado de Xiu Mei no era favorable ya que había perdido la movilidad de sus piernas y se encontraba con contusiones en su cuerpo. Y Shaoran estaba deprimido, pero a pesar de eso todos los días acompañaba a su novia en el hospital. Pensaba que su mala suerte había excedido el límite de las desgracias que lo acompañaban a diario.

Cuando le dieron el alta a la joven fue un gran día para la familia Wu —apellido de Xiu Mei— y para Shaoran por supuesto. Pensaba en como alegrar los días de ella para que se sintiera apoyada y que en ningún momento decayera debido a su estado. Los doctores le dijeron que podría seguir con su vida normalmente, pero con fuerza de voluntad podría recuperar la movilidad de sus piernas, con tratamientos adecuados.

Xiu Mei se había encerrado en una depresión difícil de romper. Ni sus padres podían hacerla volver a sonreír y que decir de Shaoran, cada vez que él se acercaba a ella, el frío cortante de la indiferencia era la única respuesta que recibía.

Él sabía que era un proceso que debían enfrentar los dos, buscaba las formas más adecuadas de acercarse, pero no había caso. Xiu Mei no estaba asistiendo a los tratamientos para recuperar la movilidad de sus piernas y tampoco salía de su habitación. Sus padres comentaban que todas las noches la escuchaban llorar.

—No puedes seguir así —Shaoran estaba sentado justo al lado de ella intentando que comiera algo por lo menos—. Entiendo lo frustrada que estás, pero estoy aquí contigo y juntos vamos a salir adelante.

Xiu Mei le dirigió una fría mirada a Shaoran.

—¿Qué haces acá Xiao Lang? Estas perdiendo el tiempo con una inválida como yo.

—Voy a estar contigo quieras o no Xiu Mei. ¡Te amo! Quiero estar acá y ser tu apoyo, no te voy a dejar sola.

—Nada de esto hubiese pasado…

—Aunque me eches la culpa de esto, no me voy a apartar de ti. Haré que te levantes de esa silla y vuelvas a caminar. Así sea llevándote a la rastra a tus terapias…

—¡Que no me interesa! —expresó con rabia botando la bandeja de comida que estaba delante de ella— ¡Vete a la mierda Xiao Lang! ¡Déjame sola!

Shaoran veía como las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de ella, pero optó por dejarla sola y se retiró de la habitación. Una vez fuera se apoyó en la pared para poder expulsar su frustración. ¿Qué fue de la chica tan amorosa y optimista que conoció tiempo atrás?

El tiempo pasaba, la actitud de ella hacia el joven Li seguía igual. Los padres de la chica razonaban con Shaoran para que le diera tiempo y que tuviera paciencia. Que a pesar de todo, de a poco ha estado alimentándose mejor y saliendo de su habitación, aunque aún estaba reticente a asistir a las terapias.

Un día cualquiera, Shaoran como de costumbre fue a visitar a la muchacha, decidido como siempre a lograr algún cambio en ella. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando los mismos padres de Xiu Mei lo recibieron con algo de tristeza.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó temeroso.

—Lamentamos no habértelo dicho antes, pero nos pidió irse del país.

—¿Dónde? —los padres de Xiu Mei se miraron antes de darle una respuesta.

—A Inglaterra.

 **. . .**

No lo pensó demasiado cuando compró un pasaje de ida hacia Londres, lugar donde se encontraba ella específicamente, información que logró sonsacar a los padres de su novia, que a estas alturas ya no sabía cómo iba la relación porque todo el tiempo que estuvo en China, después del accidente, su trato hacia él fue de lo peor. Shaoran no se daba por vencido, él quería ser parte de la recuperación de Xiu Mei, que ella sintiera que podía contar con él en las buenas y en las malas, pero ella se lo hacía difícil.

Tampoco se demoró en ubicarla, puesto que sabía exactamente donde estaba alojando e incluso al instituto al que ella asistía. Y la sorprendería apareciendo de pronto a una de sus citas con el kinesiólogo que la trataba.

Su sorpresa fue grande, cuando en los jardines pudo ver como ella sonreía y notaba su entusiasmo con los ejercicios que la persona que estaba con ella le daba.

Estaba orgulloso, pero a la vez dolido con la situación. Por eso mismo decidió quedarse un buen rato mirando desde la distancia.

Colocando sus manos en su bolsillo, pudo sentir la cajita que tanto cuidaba, la del anillo de compromiso que su madre le había obsequiado. Las esperanzas aún estaban presentes en él, pero necesitaba saber qué pasaba por la cabeza de Xiu Mei ante todo y por qué estaba tan apática con él.

Había pasado una hora aproximadamente desde que se sentó a observarla, cuando se percató de que el doctor ayudaba a Xiu Mei a colocarse de pie, en un abrazo que provocó los celos de Shaoran —siempre fue así con ella, pero nunca le hizo un escándalo— debido a que ella sonreía con ese gesto y el médico no despegaba su vista de ella ni sus manos de su cintura.

Se levantó calmo y caminó hasta allá.

—Xiu Mei —dijo lo más sereno posible.

La aludida y el médico miraron con sorpresa a Shaoran. El médico entonces ayudó a Xiu Mei a acomodarse en la silla de ruedas y le regaló una tierna sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para el joven Li y se alejó un poco de ellos para darle algo de privacidad.

—¿Fueron mis padres? —preguntó derechamente haciendo que Li asintiera en silencio—. Les pedí, les insistí que no te dijeran nada.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?

—Xiao Lang —miró con tristeza al muchacho—. No quiero, no puedo… me duele verte. Recordar lo que pasó.

Shaoran se hincó delante de ella para luego tomar una de sus manos.

—No quiero que te alejes de mi Xiu Mei. Si pudiera invertir los papeles, que tú estés bien, daría todo porque así fuese.

—Pero eso no sucederá —intentaba no llorar— y no quiero, por favor. Aléjate de mí, déjame en paz.

—¡No, no quiero hacer eso! —se exasperaba.

—¡Xiao Lang, estoy con otra persona!

—¡Por favor! Que recurso más barato.

Xiu Mei no dejaba de llorar. Y Shaoran estaba frustrado totalmente, sobre todo cuando el doctor en cuestión se acercó nuevamente a ellos y vio como tomaba el control de la silla de ruedas para llevarse a la chica. Alcanzó a oír como lo trataba con cariño y a decir su nombre con demasiada confianza lo que verificaba lo que ella decía podía ser verdad: "Eriol"

 **. . .**

Los días avanzaban, Shaoran había vuelto a China, después del rechazo de Xiu Mei. Estaba agotado de seguir insistiendo por lo que decidió darse por vencido. Pasó días enteros sumido en el trabajo de la empresa de una de sus hermanas, que se dedicaba al área textil y tenía tratos con diferentes países. Pero cuando quedaba totalmente desocupado, le era inevitable pensar en ella por lo que sus noches se convertían en largas horas de agonía y tristeza, y eso lo llevó a probar algunos vicios, dentro de ellos beber como condenado, fumar en exceso nicotina, incluso probar marihuana para que sus pensamientos volaran hacia cualquier lugar y no en torno a ella.

Su madre fue quien le dio un duro golpe al verlo en estado deplorable, en su habitación, con botellas de ron absolutamente vacías.

—Si no haces algo con tu vida Li Xiao Lang, vas a acabar solo —decía Ieran mientras movía con sus pies las botellas vacías que rodeaban a su hijo. Shaoran no decía nada—, además te puedo desvincular de tu trabajo.

—Siempre he cumplido madre.

—No quiero alguien en tu estado en la empresa que tu hermana ha levantado durante todos estos años.

Shaoran veía como su madre se retiraba después de aquellas palabras. Suspiró frustrado bebiendo la última gota de ron que quedaba en la botella que tenía en mano para luego arrojarla con furia hacia algún lado de su habitación. Pero su madre tenía razón, no podía dejarse amedrentar por sentimientos que cuando pequeño siempre evitó y que hoy lo atacaban con mayor fuerza. Pensó en su madre, hablaba desde la razón y la experiencia, porque en su cabeza aparecían leves recuerdos de cuando veía a una mujer llorar por la pérdida del amor de su vida. Eso era más terrible que el rechazo que Xiu Mei le estaba dando. Se propuso entonces que sería la última gota que bebería y no lloraría más por ella, que no lo quiso incluir en su vida. Así que se levantó apenas, puesto que estaba bastante mareado y caminó hasta el baño de su propia habitación, abrió la llave del agua de la ducha y se sumergió en ella para poder por fin borrar las tristezas de su pasado y comenzar desde cero.

 **. . .**

El estado de ánimo de Shaoran seguía igual a como era en un principio, el típico muchacho serio entregado a su trabajo de Contador en la textil de su hermana mayor, Fanren. Aunque su suerte no cambiaba mucho la verdad, porque pasó un tremendo susto el día en que le iba a devolver el anillo a su madre, pensando en que lo había perdido, quizás en Inglaterra, pero no fue así puesto que su sobrina Suyin, hija de Fanren, lo encontró en la habitación de su tío y se puso a jugar con él.

Una tarde cualquiera se encontraba como de costumbre en la que fue la oficina de su padre en su propia casa. Revisando las fotos que allí habían de él. Su madre apareció de pronto.

—Cada vez que te veo allí sentado Xiao Lang, veo a tu padre.

—Madre —preguntó pensativo— ¿Por qué mi padre viajó a Japón?

Ieran guardó silencio un breve lapso de tiempo y Shaoran se quedó observándola.

—Tenía asuntos importantes que atender.

—¿Qué asuntos?

—Negocios hijo, sólo negocios.

Shaoran no lo pensó dos veces y le comentó a su madre que tenía intenciones de ir también hacia ese lugar. Sentía mucha curiosidad y en cierto modo quería averiguar algo sobre la muerte de su padre. Ya que siempre se les dijo que fue en un accidente.

Su cuerpo había sido trasladado hasta China donde pudieron velarlo en el mausoleo que tienen de la familia en su propio hogar, y el cuerpo de Hien Li fue incinerado a pedido de él cuando era mucho más joven. Sus restos se encuentran en un recipiente dorado junto a su foto y lo adornan varias velas que las encienden cada vez que alguien va a rezar para su eterno descanso. Ieran Li asistía todos los días como ritual sagrado para ella misma.

—¿No me dirá nada madre?

—Y aunque te lo impidiera ¿Me harías caso?

Shaoran solo hizo una reverencia delante de su madre, pidiéndole disculpas.

—No debe preocuparse del trabajo. Puedo hacerlo a distancia.

—No dudo de tus capacidades, hijo.

Además de eso le explicó que necesitaba salir de China. Lamentablemente todo le recordaba a Xiu Mei y si quería evitar quebrarse debía salir de allí. Además el tiempo podría darle la razón, y si ella se recuperaba podría volver a buscarla, puesto que aún no se tragaba la historia del noviecito médico en Inglaterra. Y no podía averiguar mucho, ya que ella lo había eliminado de todas las redes sociales en las que se seguían.

Decidió hacer su viaje entonces para comienzos de marzo. Estaba completamente decidido a irse de China y empezar una nueva vida en Japón, lejos de su familia, lejos de los recuerdos de Xiu Mei y buscar —de curioso más que nada— algo sobre la muerte de su padre, cualquier noticia en un diario incluso le interesaba.

 **. . .**

El día de la partida de Shaoran, estaban todas sus hermanas y su madre en el aeropuerto. Su viaje salía a las nueve de la mañana, su vuelo duraba aproximadamente tres horas y media, por lo que estaría llegando pasando el mediodía, pero por la diferencia horaria, entonces allá en Tokio serían las una y media de la tarde. Tenía el hotel reservado con anticipación así que no había mayor problema.

—Apenas puedas conectarte nos mandan un mensaje para saber que llegaste bien. Recuerda que tu automóvil y tus pertenencias llegarán en unos cuantos días más —hablaba Ieran.

—Gracias por todo, madre.

Ieran se acercó a su hijo para darle un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la frente que lo dejó sorprendido, debido a que eran pocas las veces en que ella tenía ese tipo de afecto con sus hijos.

—Ten mucho cuidado.

Las hermanas de Shaoran también abrazaron, pero de manera más efusiva, a su pequeño hermanito, y su sobrina, quien no entendía nada, le entregó un dibujo de su tío.

—¿Y quién es ese, Suyin? —preguntó Shaoran viendo que en el dibujo aparecía otra persona.

—Mmm, no sé —respondió inocentemente.

Miro con atención el regalo de su sobrina y lo guardó con cuidado dentro de su bolso de mano, restándole importancia, puesto que la imaginación de los niños es demasiado grande.

Sin más se subió al avión, en clase económica simplemente y mientras esperaba las indicaciones de la azafata y todas sus habladurías, buscó su celular y sus audífonos para escuchar música durante las horas de viaje. Clásicos de _Queen_ y algo de _The Beatles_ estaba en su repertorio. Se abrochó el cinturón y esperó a que el avión por fin despegara.

Tres horas y media impaciente e incómodo en su ubicación. Fue un viaje eterno a su parecer, lo único que deseaba era poder bajarse y caminar. Además de eso, la persona que iba sentado a su lado no dejaba de estornudar, roncar por un lapso de tiempo y alegar que el aire acondicionado estaba demasiado frío.

Y cuando por fin se escuchaba en los parlantes que estaba próximo a aterrizar, su alma estaba volviendo al cuerpo.

—Me pasa por querer comprar un vuelo barato —pensó mirando de reojo al sujeto a su lado.

Cuando por fin pudo poner los pies sobre la tierra, divisó al sujeto que iba a su lado, sudaba como condenado y para broche final, vomitó en pleno pasillo.

Shaoran estaba asqueado, pero sentía que debía ayudarlo. Llamó entonces a unos guardias de seguridad y empleadas del aseo a que socorrieran a la persona y estos se lo llevaron a un lugar más cómodo —por suerte hablaba bien el idioma japonés—. Después de aquel suceso, caminó para ir en busca de su equipaje.

A la salida, tomó un taxi dándole la dirección exacta de donde se iba a alojar.

Un acomodado departamento con vista a la ciudad con sus colores y sus luces. Poseedora de una habitación con una cama de dos plazas y un baño, una cocina americana era todo lo que tenía. Suficiente para empezar, ya dentro de unos días llegarían sus cosas a Japón. Decidió tomar una siesta antes de recorrer la ciudad.

 _La figura de un hombre idéntico a él le sonreía, algo decía, sus palabras no se entendían. Una chica aparecía con una bella sonrisa, justo al lado de aquel hombre… ese hombre, lo reconocía. Era su padre._

Shaoran despertó sobresaltado, no era la primera vez que veía a su padre en compañía de otra mujer. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al pensar cosas que quizás solo pasaban por su cabeza.

Para borrar de su mente aquel sueño decidió revisar su celular y conectarse al wi fi que el lugar ofrecía. Allí pudo notar que había dormido más de una hora y ni siquiera le había avisado a su madre de su llegada. Le escribió un mensaje diciéndole que todo estaba bien, que había llegado sin novedad, que estuvo durmiendo un rato para reponerse del vuelo.

 **. . .**

Los días avanzaban, la ciudad no era de su completo agrado debido al bullicio, sobre todo semanal cuando la gente comenzaba con su jornada laboral común. Shaoran pasaba sus días en su departamento, que apenas estaba ordenado debido a que siempre sucedía algo, como que se caían algunos platos, algunas cosas aparecían en otro lado, etc.

Una noche mientras estaba revisando sus redes sociales, hablando con su familia, algo le llamó la atención, ya que también estaba concentrado en su trabajo, buscando alguna pequeña empresa que necesitara supervisión en cuanto a números. Una notificación en Facebook apareció donde el rostro de una joven logró desconcertarlo. Ojos verdes, pelo castaño corto, con una gran sonrisa, esa sonrisa que había soñado ya varias veces.

—¿Qué rayos? —dijo asustado.

Encendió nervioso un cigarrillo enfrente de su notebook, para procesar lo que estaba viendo. La chica tenía un rostro demasiado familiar, su sonrisa era algo cautivadora, y tan conocida, la soñó muchas veces, pero aun dudaba si se trataba de ella. Lo pensó un par de veces, pero decidió aceptar la solicitud para poder revisar con mayor acceso la información de la muchacha.

Coincidencia o no, resultaba ser que, Sakura Kinomoto, el nombre de la chica a la que estaba observando por el computador, conocía a Tomoyo Daidouji quien trabajaba con su hermana mayor en la textil de la familia Li.

No, no iba a volver a beber, se lo había prometido tiempo atrás a su madre, pero la situación lo tenía inquieto. Decidió entonces salir a correr o retomar algún viejo habito: su pelota de basketball venía junto con varias cosas más de China así que optó por ir a jugar un rato, llevando su celular y sus audífonos y dejarse llevar.

Y en definitiva Tokio era un lugar que no le gustaba, la gente estaba estresada y él no quería contagiarse con ese mal humor. Pronto decidiría buscar otro lugar más tranquilo, algo debía haber.

Para fortuna y gracias a su excelente curriculum laboral, un joven lo contactó para una asesoría para reformar un local que pronto reinauguraría, necesitaba alguien que viera las finanzas y Shaoran era el indicado puesto que quería trabajar con empresas pequeñas y así no tener un tumulto de papeles que revisar, ya que también debía mantener presente la textil en China. Quedaron de acuerdo en reunirse el fin de semana en la noche, en un lugar bastante concurrido en Tokio, para poder observar la calidad del lugar y tomar algunas ideas para el proyecto del muchacho que lo contactó.

Además de eso, un mensaje de la mismísima Tomoyo Daidouji le había llegado. Eso lo dejo aun mas anonadado. Shaoran se rascaba la cabeza prendiendo nuevamente otro cigarro.

" _Muy buenas noches, gusto en saludar, como ya debe saber, mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji, hija de Sonomi Daidouji. También soy socia mayoritaria de la empresa textil de la familia Li. Supe a través de su hermana de su estadía acá en Japón, por lo cual me gustaría invitarlo a una cena de bienvenida, para poder hablar sobre los negocios que unen a nuestras familias de manera netamente profesional.  
Sin más preámbulos y esperando una respuesta de su parte, me despido cordialmente  
Tomoyo Daidouji"_

—¿Hablar de negocios? —releyó.

Estaba agotado. Llevaba un par de semanas en Japón y estaba cansado. Pero decidió responderle al instante para quedar con ella.

Esa misma noche quedaron de verse.

Con un atuendo casual apareció en el restaurant en el que habían quedado de acuerdo. No fue difícil reconocer a Daidouji, puesto que las fotos de ella solían ser idénticas al verla en persona. La muchacha levantó la mano para cuando logró divisar a Shaoran y se acercó hasta la mesa reservada.

—Es un gusto conocerlo en persona —comentó Tomoyo dándole una sonrisa al joven.

—Igualmente, pero dejemos el formalismo de lado, por favor —se sentó frente a ella.

La conversación fluía sin problemas. La cena además estaba bastante deliciosa. Tomoyo le comentaba a Shaoran sobre sus planes de abrir una boutique en su ciudad natal idealmente, o en Tokio y que le gustaría que él pudiera especializarse en lo suyo y seguir trabajando en conjunto como lo han hecho desde hace un tiempo con la familia Li.

Shaoran estaba de acuerdo con eso, de hecho le parecía que las cosas en Japón estaban mejorando, se le estaban abriendo grandes oportunidades y eso lo mantenía tranquilo.

—Tengo que organizarme bien. El fin de semana tengo una reunión en el _Nocturne_ , acá en Tokio, con un muchacho que me contactó.

—¿ _Nocturne_? —preguntó Tomoyo—. Que coincidencia. Mi prima y mejor amiga está de cumpleaños ese fin de semana y justamente quiero celebrarle el cumpleaños ahí —sonrió.

Shaoran miró atento a Tomoyo quien se veía completamente serena bebiendo de su copa de vino. Y él sólo bebía agua.

—Muchas gracias por aceptar la invitación Li y por aceptar mi propuesta.

—No hay problema Daidouji —gentilmente le abría la puerta del auto en el que se disponía a volver a su ciudad—. Regresa con cuidado.

—Gracias, tu igual. Y espero poder saludarte el fin de semana.

Volvió a casa, dispuesto a revisar nuevamente la foto de aquella chica que lo tenía completamente intrigado. Para su mala suerte —que era parte de su vida— se había cortado la luz en el edificio donde estaba alojando.

—Lo que me faltaba —y se fue directamente hacia su cama a dormir profundamente.

 **. . .**

Ese sábado en la noche por fin había podido darse el lujo de tomar su automóvil y manejar hasta el _Nocturne_ a reunirse con Igarashi, el sujeto que lo había contactado. Quedaron de verse en una de las zonas VIP del local ya que estaba reservado a nombre del muchacho. Allí se encontraba él puntual, la música aun no sonaba a todo volumen, así que pudieron conversar tranquilamente. Shaoran pidió una bebida para refrescarse nada más, mientras que Igarashi pedía un vaso de ron.

La conversación fluía, Igarashi le comentaba sobre sus planes de reabrir un local en un pueblo cercano a Tokio.

—¿Quién te dio mi contacto? —preguntó Shaoran.

—Fue pura casualidad. ¿Ubicas a Daidouji? Ella me dio tus datos.

—¿Son amigos?

—No, no. Para nada. Sólo la conozco de vista. Pero estuvo buscando un lugar para celebrar un cumpleaños y le dije que aún no abría el local en Tomoeda, porque necesitaba asesor financiero y todo eso. Ahí ella me habló de ti.

—¿Tomoeda?

—Sí, es un pueblito muy tranquilo. Está como a una hora de acá.

La noche avanzaba, la música comenzaba a sonar más fuerte y el lugar se iba llenando. Shaoran miraba desde la tarima hacia la pista de baile y como todos se divertían. Por lo general a él no le gustaba mucho este tipo de ambientes. No recordaba mucho si alguna vez bailó así, salvo para cuando se graduó. A su mente iban a venir ciertos recuerdos de ella en particular, pero fue salvado por la reconocida voz de Daidouji quien llegaba a saludarlo. Conversaron un par de cosas triviales, le agradeció el gesto de darle el dato al muchacho sobre su trabajo y que todo había concluido bien.

—¿Y ya se fue?

—Sí —miraba la hora en su celular—, es un hombre que va directo al grano. No se da demasiadas vueltas.

—¿No te gustaría acompañarnos un rato?

—No gracias. Saldré a fumar algo y luego me iré a casa.

—Está bien —Tomoyo sonrió—, fue un gusto verte Li.

La chica se despedía de él. Cuando terminó de beber su vaso de bebida bajo las escalas y caminó hasta la salida del lugar. El aire que sentía era maravilloso. Pero sus ganas de fumar no se iban y encendió uno sin problemas hasta que logró divisar a la muchacha que tanta inquietud había generado en él. Era ella. Dio unos pasos y con valor le habló.

—Tenga —dijo extendiéndole el encendedor.

* * *

 _Y se viene pronto la 3era parte de la vida de nuestro castaño favorito._  
 _Lamento la demora en actualizar, pero las series me consumen y no me dejan escribir jeje..._

 _Como siempre, agradecer la paciencia, los reviews que me hacen muy feliz y nada pues. Cada vez que escribo esto me divierte más :3_

 _Como siempre, cualquier duda, consulta, sugerencia o pelea, me la hagan saber._

 _Besos y abrazos y por cierto, que tengan un feliz año nuevo :) !_


	10. La vida de Li Xiao Lang - Parte III

**Capítulo 09**

 **La vida de Li Xiao Lang – Parte III**

Le estiró el encendedor con la llama encendida esperando alguna reacción de la muchacha. Shaoran no dejaba de mirar a la castaña que al parecer tenía una cara de asombro, tanto así que su cigarro cayó de la boca. Shaoran sólo se inclinó a recogerlo por inercia y se lo entregó a la chica quien respondía nerviosa.

—Usted me agregó a Facebook hace unos días —preguntó directamente— ¿Por qué?

—Que… coincidencia… que… —la muchacha hablaba despacio— sí, yo hice eso… —de pronto cambió de semblante— ¡Hey! No vaya a pensar que lo estoy persiguiendo o sicopateando… o que soy una acosadora… —y murmuró en voz baja cosa que Shaoran logró oír perfectamente—, de hecho yo debería pensar eso…

—Relájese un poco —expresó molesto—. Vine con unos colegas de trabajo. Eso es todo. Además Daidouji es familiar suya, por lo que revisé en Facebook —comenzó a encender su cigarro (otro por cierto) para luego entregarle el encendedor a ella.

Shaoran observaba a la chica con atención. Se veía bastante nerviosa y sumándole a eso que aún no encendía su cigarro. Pero él no era capaz de articular palabra alguna. Lo único que quería saber era el por qué lo había agregado.

—¿Entonces, está acá para hablar con mi prima Tomoyo?

—Sí.

—Que coincidencia entonces que se encontraran acá.

—Un familiar tiene contacto con ella. Son socias en una de sus boutiques. Ella me informó de la estadía de Daidouji en Japón, así que me comuniqué con ella para hablar temas de negocio —dijo algo nervioso, pero no quiso decirle que la mismísima Daidouji había contactado con él primero.

La muchacha lanzó un suspiro y se inclinó para saludarlo.

—Mucho gusto, me llamo Kinomoto Sakura… hmmm…

—Ya sabe cómo me llamo ¿no?, no hacen falta las presentaciones —no era necesario ser tan apático pensó, pero es que ella lo estaba sacando de sus casillas y no entendía por qué.

De pronto Sakura le entregó de mala manera el encendedor a Li, y el silencio se estaba volviendo algo incómodo así que prefirió sacar su celular y buscar cualquier cosa. No había nada interesante que mirar, ni siquiera Meiling había dado señales de vida con algún mensaje. Y fue en ese instante en que vio como Sakura se acercaba a un grupo de muchachos y uno de ellos le dio un leve empujón. Eso le molestó y se acercó sin dudarlo hacia ellos.

—Hey, ¿Qué creen que hacen? —expresó molesto interponiéndose entre el joven que empujó a Sakura y ella.

Pero un fuerte grito llamó su atención totalmente y vio como una chica estaba tirada en el piso, con espuma en la boca y en su interior Shaoran se preocupó. Giró rápidamente su rostro mirando molesto al chico que había empujado a Sakura y decidió llamar a una ambulancia, luego prestó atención a Sakura, que se había alejado un poco, y se sorprendió al verla conversando, pero con nadie.

—¿Qué rayos? —se extrañó.

Luego de haberse comunicado al fin con la ambulancia se aceró a Sakura y claro, seguía hablando sola. La castaña se sintió avergonzada y giró dándole la espalda mientras que marcaba un número y hablaba con una persona explicándole la situación que estaba pasando, al parecer hablaba con la madre de la chica que estaba en el piso. Seguía atento los movimientos de la castaña y así fue como su curiosidad hacia ella estaba en aumento, porque asentía como si nada, como si estuviera hablando con alguien, y luego de aquella llamada volvió a tomar su celular tecleando algo rápidamente. Al cabo de un rato caminaba en dirección contraria al _Nocturne._

—¿A dónde va? —preguntó Li.

—Iré al hospital.

Quedó en blanco cuando la chica respondió eso. Y ésta marcaba en su celular nuevamente y se desesperaba ante su teléfono.

—¿Por qué se involucra con alguien que se supone no conoce?

—Es complicado de explicar a estas horas.

Dudaba si iba a hacer lo correcto, apenas la conocía, pero tampoco se sentiría bien consigo mismo sabiendo que la dejó sola. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces más decidió llevarla en su auto hacia el hospital.

—Ha bebido alcohol, no puedo aceptar…

—No, no he bebido. Estoy lúcido. ¿Acepta o no? —preguntó firmemente.

La chica afirmó en silencio y ambos caminaron hasta el auto de Shaoran, se subieron y él se fue manejando en completo silencio.

Cuando llegaron al hospital y Shaoran estacionó cerca de la entrada, pudo observar un taxi y a una señora que lloraba desesperada. Vio como Sakura se acercó a ella y entraban al hospital a esperar quizás alguna noticia.

Shaoran había generado un odio hacia los hospitales y malos recuerdos venían a su cabeza. No quería volver a pensar en eso así que prefirió quedarse en la entrada por un rato. Observó su reloj y se dio cuenta que era más de las cuatro de la madrugada. Además de eso, venían a su cabeza las escenas donde había observado a la castaña hablando sola, y se supone que no había bebido alcohol. Suspiró cansado y resignado cuando escuchó la noticia del doctor —a lo lejos— y de que la chica realmente había fallecido.

—¿Quién me llama a meterme en líos? —pensó Li.

Decidió salir de aquel lugar. Caminó un poco para pensar. Quería marcharse a su casa, pero no podía dejarla sola, ¿Por qué? No tenía ni la menor idea. Así que optó por ir hacia una máquina de café que había a pasos del hospital, en la zona donde la gente consumía algo y compró dos café express.

—Tenga —se acercó a Sakura para entregarle el otro vasito de café—. No es saludable que se quede allí sentada. La llevo hasta su casa.

—Oh… gracias —respondió tímidamente.

Y así se marcharon de aquel lugar, Shaoran vio como Sakura se despedía de la señora con la que estaba anteriormente, luego de que otros familiares llegaran a hacerle compañía. Y aunque no quería volver a repetir el silencio de antes dentro del auto, decidió poner algo de música para el camino. Apretó sus puños en el volante algo nervioso y curioso.

—Puedo hacerle una pregunta —soltó de pronto— ¿Cómo? O es idea mía… —sonrió como si lo que fuese a decir era una soberana ridiculez—, cuando estábamos afuera del pub. Usted se acercó a…

—Hablaba con el fantasma de la chica —dijo de golpe.

Shaoran dio un fuerte frenazo a punto de reír a carcajadas o de llamar loca a la chica que iba a su lado. Pero cuando iba a hacerlo Sakura estaba totalmente pálida.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó asustado.

—Me asusté… cuando frenó así… de repente —Sakura respiraba agitadamente y tenía sus ojos llorosos, así que se soltó el cinturón de seguridad y bajó del auto.

Decidió hacer lo mismo y caminar hasta el lado de Sakura para tratar de calmarla. Ella estiró su mano nada más lo cual interpretó a que necesitaba un poco de tiempo.

—No quise asustarla, pero —rió irónicamente— ¿Fantasma?

—¿Difícil de creer? No hay problema, me han llamado loca desde pequeña…

—¿Ya se encuentra mejor?, quiero llegar luego a casa y dormir… —dijo cambiando rápidamente de tema.

Sakura se repuso entonces subiendo al auto y Shaoran solo se dedicó a manejar, aunque en su cabeza aún seguía rondando aquello que le había dicho "fantasmas".

Cuando llegaron por fin a Tomoeda, Li se asombró por la ciudad. La luz de la mañana estaba dándole los buenos días a los ciudadanos y pudo apreciar el precioso lugar en el que se encontraba.

—Gracias por el viaje. Discúlpeme la molestia y todo lo demás… —Sakura bajaba del auto.

—Hey —Shaoran buscó rápidamente dentro de su auto una tarjeta de presentación y se la estiró a Sakura por la ventana—, un día, cuando tenga tiempo, llámeme y me aclara todo ese asunto del fantasma. Me da curiosidad. Podría escribir una novela con eso —dijo seriamente, pero incrédulo.

—¡No son bromas!

—¡Como sea! —chasqueó la lengua— por cierto ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Que duerma bien… —pronunció con su mismo semblante y arrancó de aquel lugar.

Se sentía nervioso con lo que acaba de hacer, había recordado la conversa con Daidouji cuando mencionó que era el cumpleaños de su prima, pero sentía curiosidad, quizás de ella, quizás de su locura o quizás del parecido a la chica que aparecía en sus sueños. Manejó con tranquilidad de vuelta a Tokio, pero no sin antes observar bien la ciudad en la que vivía la muchacha y era cierto, era un lugar tranquilo, totalmente opuesto a Tokio.

Después de una hora y algo llegó a su hogar. Iba a ir directamente a acostarse, pero prendió por inercia el computador y comenzó a buscar hospedaje o arriendo en Tomoeda. Decidió que el lunes a primera hora iría a visitar algunos departamentos. Luego de eso revisó sin querer la prensa y ahí aparecía la noticia de la muerte de una chica en las afueras de una disco en Tokio.

—¿Será que acá también me seguirán las desgracias? —pensó en voz baja.

Caminó entonces hasta su cama y se lanzó a ella. Estaba absolutamente cansado y cabreado.

 **. . .**

El día lunes no tuvo problema en visitar un par de apartamentos en Tomoeda, y sencillamente era perfecto, puesto que al ser día de semana, la ciudad no era tan bulliciosa como Tokio. La gente parecía tener otra mentalidad y eso le gustó. Por eso es que no dudó en firmar el contrato de arriendo y pagar unos meses por adelantado. Esa misma semana comenzaría con la mudanza. Además le vendría de maravilla puesto que ya tenía tratos con el chico del bar que pronto estaría por reinaugurar. Todo estaba cerca.

Y sus días avanzaban así: empacaba sus pertenencias para que el camión de la mudanza las llevara a Tomoeda. Se reunió nuevamente con Igarashi para seguir concretando asuntos del pub en Tomoeda. Habló con su madre y le comentó sobre el cambio de ciudad y los trabajos que estaba haciendo, pero nunca habló del asunto de la chica que murió, y siguió así con otras cosas triviales.

Y fue un día después de desayunar que por fin dijo adiós a Tokio.

Llegar a Tomoeda le pareció bien, el clima estaba perfecto y la gente que le llevaba la mudanza eran bastante profesionales. Empezaron a desempacar sus cosas mientras que Li hablaba, un poco más lejos, con quien le entregaría las llaves de su departamento y luego fueron en busca de algo para beber puesto que Shaoran estaba sediento con todo el alboroto de ir desempacando sus cosas e ir revisando que todo estuviera bien.

Cuando venía de vuelta y para su sorpresa se percató de que alguien estaba mirando toda la situación, la observó en silencio y decidió acercarse a ella con sumo cuidado. Quería asustarla.

—Después anda diciendo que no es una acosadora.

¡Victoria! Lo había logrado. Sakura había volteado a ver a Shaoran con una de sus manos por sobre su pecho.

—Usted... —dijo tomando aire— me va a matar de un susto.

—Ni que fuera un fantasma —dijo con ironía levantando una ceja.

Abrió la botella porque estaba sediento y bebió sin dejar de mirarla, se percató que ella tenía fija su mirada en la botella de agua, pero luego desvió su rostro hacia el camión de la mudanza.

—¿Es usted el que se está mudando? —preguntó Sakura.

—Sí —respondió tajante.

—Tomoeda es un lugar muy tranquilo, pocas veces suceden cosas… —suspiró— más que nada en las afueras suceden cosas —dijo casi en un susurro que Shaoran logró escuchar.

Siguió bebiendo agua para cuando uno de los trabajadores llamó al chico por su apellido.

—Tenga. Deme un segundo —y le entregó la botella con agua a la chica.

Caminó hasta el joven encargado y le cedió la lista de las cosas que se habían desempacado, pero antes de eso pudo ver de reojo como Sakura bebía agua y eso le causó gracia, aunque sólo sonrió internamente. Entraron, con los demás trabajadores —que eran dos más— a ver las cosas y con ayuda de ellos pudieron hacer un conteo de las pertenencias y todo estaba en orden. Li les dio las gracias y les hizo el depósito a través de su cuenta por internet. Además les entregó un poco más de dinero a los chicos como propina por su labor.

Cuando los acompañó a la salida Sakura seguía allí. Así que caminó hasta ella.

—¿Conoce algún lugar donde ir a comer? Muero de hambre —preguntó metiendo sus manos al bolsillo del pantalón.

—Hay un local a diez minutos de acá. Venden unas pizzas deliciosas.

—Perfecto, vamos.

Comenzó a caminar, pero luego se detuvo porque no sabía dónde quedaba el lugar. Miró a Sakura quien no se movía de su sitio y decidió hacerle un par de señas para que lo acompañara.

—Me... —meditó algo irónica— ¿Me está invitando?

—No sé dónde queda el lugar —Shaoran la miró con seriedad.

Notó como suspiró y agarrando firmemente su bicicleta comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a su lado.

Diez minutos de absoluto silencio. Extrañamente no se sentía incómodo. La verdad es que tenía hambre y no tenía deseos de molestarla.

Llegaron a un local entonces ubicado en toda una esquina, la decoración era bastante rústica, pero más que todo se percató de que el olor a pizza que emanaba de allí estaba haciendo efecto. Estaba ansioso por entrar, necesitaba almorzar urgente, puesto que había pasado todo el día sumido en el cambio de residencia. Y Sakura justamente se había alejado a estacionar su bici en algún lado lo que lo tenía más impaciente, pero cuando por fin pudieron ingresar, disfrutó a ojos cerrados del aroma hasta que el estómago de Shaoran rugió provocando que se sintiera avergonzado, además Sakura había soltado una carcajada lo que indujo una leve molestia en él.

—¡No he comido nada desde el desayuno! —dijo furioso y avergonzado.

—Por eso estabas tan ansioso afuera... —tosió un poco— Estaba... perdón.

—Como sea —bufó y se sentó en una de las mesas vacías—. No soy tan viejo para que me sigas tratando de usted —comenzó a tutearla con algo de vergüenza—. Tenemos casi la misma edad. Aparte ni siquiera trabajas conmigo así que no hay problema... —empezó a revisar la carta de variedad de pizzas que el local ofrecía—. Quiero la XL...

Una señorita se acercó a la mesa de ellos y fue Shaoran quien pidió rápidamente la pizza y unas bebidas para acompañar. Y el silenció siguió estando presente, Shaoran no sabía que decir o hacer así que encontró más entretenido mirar hacia fuera que entablar alguna conversa con la chica sentada frente a él. Aunque sus dedos golpeaban la mesa como para ver alguna reacción de ella, pero no pasaba nada, parece que estaba pendiente de otra cosa y eso lo llevó a que por inercia empezara a mover constantemente su pierna. Fastidiado decidió mirarla hasta que por fin habló.

—Tu padre. Eres igual a él —dijo Sakura—. Son como dos gotas de agua. Aunque él parece ser menos serio que tú.

Shaoran quedo ensimismado e interesado con lo que relataba la castaña.

La señorita que tomó el pedido se acercó a colocar el servicio en la mesa y les sirvió bebida a cada uno en sus vasos, todo eso bajo la atenta mirada de Li, para cuando se retiró volvió a mirar a Sakura.

—¿Qué sabes tú de él? —preguntó seriamente.

—Sólo lo que he visto en internet —Sakura agarró la servilleta y comenzó a jugar con ella—. Además… él no es tan gruñón como tú. Al menos es más amable con las personas.

Li sonrió irónico.

—¿Por qué hablas en presente de él? —se estaba comenzando a fastidiar.

—Porque lo veo —dijo seriamente sin despegar la vista del rostro del muchacho—. Está sentado precisamente a mi lado.

Shaoran quedó estupefacto ante aquella declaración. Ya que ni el olor a la pizza que recién estaba siendo servida y ni las palabras de la señorita lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad. Sin duda, lo pensó, esta chica está mal de la cabeza. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Tenía varias opciones en su cabeza, como gritarle delante de todos que estaba loca o ponerse a reír a carcajadas de ver que alguien estaba igual o más jodido que él.

Pero nuevamente su estómago estaba reclamando tener hambre y eso lo sacó de sus pensamientos y de una sola vez comenzó a comer su anhelada pizza. Un placer culinario pensaba Shaoran.

—No diga esas cosas que me hace sentir mal —dijo de pronto Sakura.

Shaoran se atragantó al escuchar las palabras de la castaña y al verla hablando sola nuevamente. Se quedó mirándola con cara de "que carajos"

—¿¡Qué?! —reaccionó Sakura.

No dijo nada, sólo siguió comiendo. Y aunque tenía mucha hambre en su mente se estaban formulando varias preguntas. Si era verdad lo que la chica estaba diciendo, quizás podría resolver una que otras dudas con respecto a él y el pasado de su padre. Podría sonar descabellado no, caer en el juego de ella, pero intentó probar con una sola pregunta.

—¿Por qué viniste a Japón? —Shaoran se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta.

Sakura entonces giró su rostro hacia su derecha y luego miró a Li.

—Shaoran —pronunció Sakura con timidez—, no quiero que investigues más sobre el pasado, haz tu vida. Regresa a Hong Kong con tu madre y tus hermanas. Allá podrás estar más seguro que acá. Hay espíritus vengativos y eso lo sabes muy bien… No pude vivir contigo, ni verte crecer porque he estado toda mi vida rondando en este lugar. Coincidencia o no que hayas venido me alegra mucho el haberte visto, me hizo sentir orgulloso de ti y de los cuidados que Ieran ha hecho contigo, pero por favor hijo. Regresa a casa…

Cada palabra que había dicho Sakura, como si fuera el padre de ella lo hizo sentir enfadado. Y como de costumbre su ceño volvió a fruncirse, en un arranque de sinceridad Shaoran comenzó a hablar.

—Sabes… —comenzó a balbucear— soy un hombre que atrae la mala suerte. En mi trabajo es en lo único que me va bien —relataba sin mirar a la muchacha—, pero no tengo amigos, no tengo amores y vivo completamente solo por lo mismo; para evitar que los demás caigan en desgracias que yo atraigo —carcajeó con pesar— ¿Por qué yo? No tengo ni la más puta idea. Por eso arranqué de China y vine a parar acá, para evitar hacerle pasar malos ratos a mi familia. Tokio era una ciudad insoportable, hasta que llegué acá… y ¿para qué? Para que el fantasma de mi padre diga que me vaya.

Negó con su cabeza no creyendo lo que estaba diciendo. Miró a Sakura por un momento quien estaba tan asombrada por lo que acaba de escuchar. Sonrió nuevamente, pensando en que todo esto era una ironía, una estupidez del porte de un buque ¿De verdad iba a creer en ese susodicho fantasma y en las cosas que le acababan de decir?

La mesera se acercó a pedido de Shaoran para poder llevarse el resto de la pizza a su casa y ésta se lo envolviera en algo. Aprovechó de pedir la cuenta para pagar y retirarse lo más rápido de allí y de la presencia de la chica. Necesitaba estar más solo que nunca. ¿Fue una mala idea venirse a vivir acá?

—Li —lo llamó Sakura—, si no me crees lo que te dije hace un rato, puedo demostrarlo. Yo no tengo ningún interés en tu vida o lo que te haya sucedido, sólo quiero darte el mensaje que él me pidió que te dijera…

—¿Por qué lo haces? —preguntó de mal humor.

—Es… es una larga historia.

Eso sí, estaba curioso por saber de qué se trataba todo esto. Si tenía una buena historia que contar podría jugar a creerle el tema de los fantasmitas.

—El reloj que llevas puesto en tu mano era de tu padre —afirmó Sakura—, al dorso tiene grabado los caracteres del apellido Li en tu idioma natal.

Shaoran se quedó estático ante las palabras de Sakura. Era imposible que ella supiera eso. De hecho era uno de sus objetos más preciados y sólo la familia Li tenía conocimiento de ese detalle en particular. La miró con inquietud y ella lucía firme frente a sus palabras. No tenía idea de qué decir, pero sí de qué hacer, porque entonces tomó el paquete que la mesera le había entregado con la pizza sobrante, se levantó raudo de su silla y salió del local sin explicación alguna.

Necesitaba tomar aire, estaba anonadado, asombrado, asustado.

—¿En serio no es una psicópata esta mujer? —se cuestionó asustado.

Caminó y caminó, por suerte tenía buena memoria para recordar el camino hasta su casa. De pronto escucho a lo lejos como gritaban su apellido. Era ella así que la ignoró y apresuró el paso. Pero ella andaba en bicicleta porque se dio cuenta que ya lo había alcanzado.

—¡Déjame solo quieres! —gritó enfurecido.

No era su intención gritarle, pero todo este tema de verdad lo tenía descolocado. Mejor llegaba a su casa y se distraería ordenando sus cosas. Quizás así se calmaba y analizaba las cosas de manera más fría.

—Oye —gritó Sakura a lo lejos— ¡Gracias por la pizza!

Y lo primero que hizo al llegar a su nuevo apartamento fue ordenar su habitación. Colocar sabanas a su cama —el apartamento venía amueblado con cosas básicas, como cama, un pequeño sillón, cocina, refrigerador— revisar el baño, si había agua caliente. Comprobar que el refrigerador funcionara bien, etc. Luego buscó en una de sus maletas los recuerdos valiosos que se trajo de China, como un cuadro con la foto de su madre y sus hermanas, la foto de su padre y el dibujo que Suyin le había hecho. Estas dos últimas cosas decidió pegarlas en la puerta del refrigerador.

Por suerte con la mudanza pudo traerse un microondas, un hervidor, otro sillón más cómodo, un televisor, un mini componente —no podría estar sin música— entre otras necesidades. Y fue lo primero que conectó y al colocar un disco de The Beatles comenzó a ordenar. Aunque en su cabeza aún no se iban las palabras de Sakura.

—¿De verdad quieres que vuelva a Hong Kong? —habló en voz alta.

Negó con su cabeza y se dejó llevar con _Blackbird_

 _ **. . .**_

Los días que quedaban antes de que llegara el sábado los pasó netamente trabajando. Por suerte —cosa que le extraño— pudo dejar todo en perfectas condiciones en su hogar. Y tan sumido en sus quehaceres estaba que ni tiempo se dio para salir a conocer más de la ciudad. Así que optó por apagar su laptop, dejar las llaves del auto en casa, tomar su billetera y salió de casa.

Había más gente en las calles que otras veces, seguramente eso se debía a que era fin de semana y las personas compartían más en familia. Además que siempre era un buen espectáculo ver las flores de cerezo en las calles.

Las cosas en Tomoeda iban bien para él. Definitivamente el lugar le gustaba, la gente era bastante relajada y el sitio parecía ser seguro. Gracias a su caminata pudo conocer el Parque Pingüino, y se contentó tanto al poder ver una cancha de futbol impecable. Incluso tenía cesta para jugar basket.

—Excelente —pensó Shaoran así podría venir a jugar de vez en cuando.

Y de tanto caminar llegó hasta un lugar bastante concurrido, y un poco más lejos había un centro comercial. Decidió ir hacia ese lugar, probablemente podría encontrar y comprar algunas cosas que le hacían falta para su nuevo hogar. Un cuadro para adornar o quizás unas lámparas. Allí se distraería. Miró el reloj y pensó en ir a comer algo antes de seguir con su paseo. Así que se sentó en una de las mesas disponibles y una chica se le acercó para tomar su pedido.

—Quiero un café latte y un sándwich de queso y jamón, por favor.

—Nuestro café se especializa por la lectura, además de servirse algo ¿Desea leer algo mientras espera su pedido?

—¿Qué tipo de libros tienen? —preguntó no muy convencido.

—Son cuentos cortos. No van más allá de las cien palabras.

Shaoran afirmó y la chica le entregó un pequeño libro. Así se distrajo un buen momento. No se demoró más de cinco minutos cuando le entregaban su café y el sándwich calientito. Y disfrutó de aquel momento mientras seguía interesado en la lectura de aquel libro tan particular. De pronto levantó su mirada y por arte de magia u obra del destino se topó con unos ojos verdes particulares que lo miraban atento. ¿Coincidencia? No lo creía. Era inevitable que tarde o temprano se topara con ella estando en la misma ciudad. Y no estaba sola, se dio cuenta que el tipo que estaba con ella hablaba y hablaba, así que prefirió ignorarla y seguir en su mundo.

Y cuando comió su último pedacito de pan escuchó como alguien gritaba pidiendo ayuda. Shaoran miró en dirección al alboroto y observó a una chica ayudar a otra que al parecer estaba sufriendo un ataque al corazón porque de pronto cayó al suelo. Shaoran sudó frío. Nuevamente se preguntó si todo esto era una maldita coincidencia. Y se dio cuenta también de que Sakura, quien dejó literalmente abandonado a su acompañante, iba hacia algún lado. Pensó graciosamente en seguirla y alejarse de todo este embrollo del accidente. Estaba harto de siempre presenciar cosas que no quería que pasaran.

Así que dejó en la mesa una cantidad x de dinero, llamó a la señorita para indicarle que ahí estaba lo que debía y se marchó de allí siguiendo el mismo camino de la castaña.

—Es sólo curiosidad, la maldita curiosidad.

Llegó hasta el sector de los baños públicos y en el de mujeres se encontraba ella, completamente sola. De pronto Sakura volteó a verlo.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Sakura.

—Curiosidad de tu "don" —respondió sin querer.

Vio como comenzó a caminar lentamente y a sentarse en el suelo. Shaoran miraba expectante todo. Al cabo de un rato Sakura asentía en silencio ¿Acaso estaba hablando con el fantasma de la chica que hace un rato sufrió un ataque? No dijo nada, en verdad no tenía nada que decir. Si realmente estaba loca parecía muy creíble lo que ella estaba haciendo. Y en cuanto Sakura tomó su celular empezó a teclear algo y se fijó como ella comenzaba a desvanecerse.

—Estás pálida —dijo de pronto Li quien se acercaba a ella.

La castaña intentó levantarse, pero sus piernas flaquearon haciendo que Shaoran la sujetara por inercia para que no cayera de sopetón al piso. Un par de lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia en Sakura, que limpió rápidamente y eso le movió algo en el interior a Shaoran.

—¡Hey, queremos entrar a los baños!

—¡Está ocupado! —respondió Li, quien se acercó a la puerta, dejando a Sakura en el lavamanos, para cerrárselas en la cara a las chicas que estaban fuera.

—¿Por qué me seguiste? —Sakura preguntó y él le respondió tercamente lo mismo que la primera vez, curiosidad por su "don" — ¿Me crees ahora cuando te digo que de verdad veo fantasmas?

Él no le respondió, no quería sencillamente y sólo le abrió la puerta para que ella saliera de los baños observando feo, de paso, a las chicas que se estaban quejando fuera de que era un prepotente y mal educado. Los insultos le dieron igual así que no se preocupó en lo absoluto de esas tipas.

—Cuando era pequeña, o sea cuando tenía tres meses de vida, mi madre murió en un accidente —contaba Sakura mientras se sentaba para poder recomponerse y él, estando de pie, escuchaba con atención—. La verdad es que ella no murió, fui yo, pero ella dio su vida a cambio de la mía. Supongo que debido a eso es que puedo ver espíritus y cosas raras. Seguramente alcance a estar en ese sitio donde los muertos llegan… —Sakura miraba hacia la nada mientras seguía narrando—, pero hoy vi algo que jamás había presenciado. Era un ángel. Absolutamente vestido de blanco o plateado, no lo sé —luego con orgullo observó a Shaoran quien la miraba con atención también—. Él me dijo que mi madre estaba orgullosa de mí.

Shaoran no entendía nada de lo que ella estaba hablando ¿En qué momento vio a un ángel? Y ¿Qué es esa historia de su supuesta muerte? ¿Cómo era posible algo así? Su cabeza aún estaba enredada con lo que le acababa de contar cuando el celular de ella había sonado y hablaba con alguien. Seguramente el tipo de antes. Así que prefirió comenzar a retirarse de allí.

—Oye. Gracias por ayudarme.

El asintió en silencio y se alejó del lugar. Definitivamente, quería saber más.

Cuando llegó a su casa, después de todo aquel suceso de ver a la ambulancia y la gente alrededor mirando con curiosidad o morbo lo acontecido, decidió buscar en internet sobre fantasmas y espíritus.

"Fantasmas", "Gente que ve fantasmas" tanta teoría que habitaba en google. Además de videos, experiencias paranormales, no, la verdad no quería introducirse más en el tema. Decidió relajarse sentado frente al computador, se estiró y divisó su pelota de basket, aunque aún era muy temprano para ir a jugar, mejor esperaría un par de horas más para cuando anduviera menos gente en el parque.

 _. . ._

Los días avanzaban. Shaoran trabajaba arduamente con Igarashi. Visitaban el local constantemente ya que los arreglos para la inauguración estaban listos.

—¿Para cuándo es la fecha de la inauguración? —preguntó Shaoran.

—La otra semana, conseguimos una banda para que toque. Son de acá y además quieren darse a conocer.

Shaoran afirmaba en silencio. Igarashi le comentaba a Li que ya había empezado la propagación de la reapertura. Y los chicos de la banda estaban dedicándose a promocionar también que tocarían el día doce de mayo.

—Recuerda ir boleteando cada cosa que se venda —Shaoran caminaba por los alrededores del pub—. A los guardias de seguridad diles que revisen bien a cada persona que ingrese y por sobre todo la venta de las entradas es lo principal, no son caras porque es la reinauguración y ese es el _plus_. De ahí en adelante corre por tu cuenta, con tus ideas, la música, la atención. Todo.

—Perfecto.

—Una vez que tengan listos los cierres de caja, me mandas toda la info por correo para revisarla con detalle y ver que tal nos fue.

—Gracias Li, sin tu ayuda estaría en aprietos.

—No hay drama —decía seriamente—, hagamos las cosas con claridad y todo va a salir bien. Eso es lo principal.

—Ok, nos vemos entonces el próximo sábado me imagino.

—Claro, vendré a darme una vuelta.

Shaoran comenzaba a retirarse. Esa semana debía revisar los papeles de la boutique de China de su hermana, como era comienzo de Mayo, debía estar todo bajo control. Así que también estaría sumergido en sus quehaceres. Y nada malo estaba ocurriendo, y seguía con la esperanza de que las cosas se mantuvieran así por un largo rato más.

Un día cualquiera Feimei, la segunda hija de la familia Li, llamó por video llamada a su hermano menor.

—Tengo novedades que contarte hermano. ¿No podrías venir un tiempo a China? —preguntaba con esperanza en su rostro.

—No puedo Feimei, sabes que la próxima semana tengo la inauguración.

—Pero este fin de semana —hizo un puchero—. Así aprovechas de ver todo el asunto de Fanren acá.

Shaoran lo pensó, después de ver como se hermana le suplicaba "al estilo gato con botas" decidió tomar el primer vuelo a China ese mismo fin de semana.

—Vas a pagar tu mi pasaje —Feimei solo sonrió al otro lado de la pantalla.

. . .

No tenía ninguna pisca de ánimo de volver a pisar su país natal, pero por sus hermanas era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, sobre todo cuando le suplicaban con ansias. Al menos tenía la seguridad de que no era nada grave puesto que Feimei se lo asegura, sin exagerar, más de un millón de veces.

Wei, el mayordomo de la casa y maestro de Shaoran, era quien estaba esperando al joven en el aeropuerto.

—Joven amo, me da mucho gusto verlo de nuevo —lo saludó con una reverencia.

—Sí, también te extrañaba Wei.

—Su familia lo espera con ansias en casa. La señora ha mandado a preparar un delicioso almuerzo para darle la bienvenida.

—Mi visita es corta Wei. Mañana en la noche regreso nuevamente a Japón.

La llegada a China lo recibió bien divertido puesto que Suyin se le lanzó a sus brazos rompiendo todos los protocolos. Pero además de ella, estaban los mellizos de Fuutie, la tercera hija de Ieran. Y Shiefa, la menor de las cuatro mujeres, ella simplemente no quería tener hijos y era la única que no estaba casada.

—¿Qué es lo que me tienes que contar hermana? —preguntó Shaoran a Feimei una vez que habían terminado de almorzar.

Feimei estaba dándole la espalda, dentro de la oficina de su madre, donde se reunieron para conversar. Cuando se dio la vuelta para ver con una gran sonrisa a su pequeño hermano, él entendió todo, puesto que su hermana mayor tenía ambas manos puesta sobre su vientre.

—Serás tío nuevamente.

Shaoran sonrió. A Feimei le había costado tener hijos con su esposo. Por eso mismo —le contaba ella a su hermano— que sentía que debía darle la noticia en persona.

—Ves, con mayor razón debo volver a Japón. No quiero que te pase nada malo hermana.

—Xiao Lang no digas esas cosas —hablaba con dulzura acariciando su rostro.

—Estoy feliz por ti —le dio un beso en la frente.

Y dentro de sus pensamientos necesitaba hablar con urgencia con Meiling, a pesar de ser tan escandalosa como sus hermanas, quizás era la única que le escuchaba sin juzgarlo ni nada. Al fin y al cabo ella siempre ha estado a su lado en los peores momentos. Le mandó un mensaje para invitarla a la mansión Li —porque sí, la familia Li vivía de la mejor manera en China— y esa misma noche se juntarían.

Ieran Li apareció en ese momento para acompañar a su hijo y fueron juntos hasta el jardín de la casa. Allí conversaron de algunos pendientes de China, como iban funcionando las cosas sin él. Además Shaoran le fue contando su situación en Japón. De pronto recordó la historia de los fantasmas, aunque no sabía bien si pedir la opinión de su madre. La intriga era obvia puesto que el tema principal era el de su padre. Así que con justa razón le platicó sobre la chica que conoció y de su peculiar habilidad.

—¿Dices que ve a Hien? —Shaoran se sorprendió al ver el rostro de asombro de su madre— Es… es increíble.

Era lógica la sorpresa, puesto que al saber el detalle del reloj era difícil creer que estaba mintiendo puesto que nadie sabía de aquel valioso recuerdo.

—Deberías poder hablar con ella Xiao Lang. Quizás tu padre tiene algo que decir.

—Sí, ya me lo dijo madre. Ella me lo dijo —suspiró—, su deseo era que volviera a Hong Kong y no averiguara nada sobre su muerte, o algo por el estilo.

—Y estás acá Xiao Lang.

Shaoran reflexionó aquello, y claro, sin querer queriendo había vuelto a su ciudad natal. A su hogar.

—Lo siento madre, pero mañana en la noche sale mi vuelo de vuelta a Japón —comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a su madre—, además Feimei está esperando un hijo. No quiero traerle mala suerte en su embarazo.

Se retiró del lugar dándole una leve reverencia a su madre. Meiling había llegado a casa así que debía recibirla de lo contrario su prima armaría un gran escándalo.

Decidieron salir a beber un café fuera de la mansión. Meiling se encontraba bastante bien. Estaba trabajando arduamente como periodista. Y tuvo el tiempo necesario para juntarse con Li. La chica miraba con atención a su primo y el sólo suspiró.

—¿Has sabido algo de ella?

—Volvió a China hace unas semanas.

—¿Vino sola? —la curiosidad ante todo, pero ver a Meiling tomar su sorbo de café tan tranquilamente lo desesperó— ¡Ya, suéltala!

—¡No! no vino sola —dijo dejando la taza sobre el plato en la mesa— ¿Vas a ir a verla? —preguntó luego de que Shaoran quedara algo cabizbajo.

—No. Prefiero que no.

Decidieron entonces volver a la mansión Li. Meiling se quedaría a alojar esa noche, para poder compartir el día siguiente con su adorado primo antes de que se marchara nuevamente. Además de eso, necesitaba saber más sobre la chica que había conocido en Japón y sobre eso de que podía ver al fantasma de Hien Li, cosa que llamó mucho la atención, tanto en ella como en la señora Ieran, las únicas conocedoras de aquella información. ¿Por qué Meiling? Por supuesto, usaría sus contactos para averiguar más sobre Sakura Kinomoto.

 **. . .**

La vuelta a Japón fue bastante exitosa y afortunada y es que ciertamente estaba extrañando la paz y la comodidad que su departamento le ofrecía en Tomoeda. Aunque claro, no hay nada como el calor de hogar, pero él prefería estar solo. Llegar a su nueva casa, colocar su música preferida y andar descalzo eran la mejor sensación del mundo. Y no tenía interés alguno en prender el computador esos días, así que esa noche durmió como nunca, completamente entregado a Morfeo.

Sus días avanzaban tranquilamente, decidió hacer un par de compras para llenar el refrigerador y la despensa. Además de eso algunos artículos de higiene personal y de limpieza. Fue que caminando por las calles también se encontró con el afiche promocional del pub que abriría el día sábado, el cual estaba trabajando junto a su colega Igarashi. Decidió llamarlo por teléfono para saber de él y de los preparativos, como estaban las ansias, etc.

Entre tanto, en sus noches se estaba haciendo el hábito de ir al Parque Pingüino a jugar un rato basket, ya que desde pequeño siempre fue un chico que le gustaba practicar algún deporte y con todo el cambio de residencia aun no se había adaptado totalmente. Por suerte esa semana fue relajada y pudo ir unas cuantas veces a encestar acompañado de sus audífonos.

Para su sorpresa, aquella noche se dio cuenta después de un buen rato encestando limpiamente, que Sakura lo estaba observando. Se dispuso a prestarle atención y pensando en las palabras que Meiling y su madre le dijeron en China _"debes estar pendiente de ella, después de todo tiene una conexión con Hien Li"_. Frunció su ceño y sin dudarlo le arrojó el balón cosa que ella pudo sujetar sin ningún problema.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con algo de enojo Sakura.

—Yo debería preguntar eso. ¿Acaso hay algún fantasma rondándome?

Sakura le devolvió el balón con fuerza al muchacho con algo de fastidio.

—¿Juegas? —le preguntó Sakura dejando sus pertenencias a un costado de la cancha y poniéndose en posición de quitarle el balón a Shaoran.

Él miró con detenimiento a la castaña, alzó una ceja y una extraña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—Después no andes llorando.

Sakura sonrió y ambos comenzaron a jugar. Shaoran caminaba dando bote tranquilamente y se acercaba a Sakura sin despegar su vista de ella. Él se percataba de que ella se estaba tomando en serio este pequeño juego, pero no se dejaría intimidar, así que comenzó con un rápido dribleo y corrió en dirección a Sakura para llegar a la canasta. Se dio cuenta que la defensa de ella era bastante buena debido a que no le daba chance de tirar el balón y además seguía muy bien sus movimientos, eso lo fastidió y con algo de rudeza comenzó a acercarse a ella casi pegando sus cuerpos. Notó una leve tensión en ella y fue el momento preciso donde aprovechó de dar un paso atrás, pegar un saltito y encestar una de tres puntos.

Sakura miró hacia la red y fue en busca del balón. Shaoran tenía una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro, pero cuando la chica comenzó a acercársele, con cautela, dando también excelentes botes empezó a dudar un poco. Sí, se puso nervioso. Fue ahí que ella aumentó el dribleo y de un giro rápido Sakura le dio la espalda a Shaoran apegándose lo más posible a Li. Entonces se tensó, y todo ocurrió en un microsegundo puesto que ella giró para lanzar el balón y marcar también un tiro de tres puntos.

—Empate —sonrió Sakura satisfecha.

Li la miró con sorpresa mientras hacía girar el balón. Y comenzó a suspirar y hacer movimiento con su cabeza.

—Yo que me presto para tus juegos —dijo mientras caminaba hacia las afueras de la cancha.

—¡No te enfades! ¡Podemos tener una revancha si quieres!

Mejor decidió retirarse del lugar y despedirse de la chica alzando solamente la mano. Sí, quería una revancha. Y la exigiría, pero ahora necesitaba una ducha, sacarse el sudor y dormir.

 **. . .**

La noche de la inauguración del _Tomoeda's Pub_ estaba saliendo de maravilla. Mucha gente estaba esperando en una fila que abrieran las puertas del lugar para poder entrar. La banda que tocarían en vivo estaba terminando de probar sonido, eso le comentaba Igarashi a Shaoran, por mensaje, quien ya se encontraba fuera del lugar. Pero a pedido del dueño, le sugirió que entrara de inmediato así que sin necesidad de hacer fila uno de los guardias lo dejó entrar sin problema.

—¿Cómo están las cosas afuera? —preguntaba Igarashi nervioso.

—Hay una pequeña fila para la entrada, pero por los alrededores hay más gente —le decía para que se tranquilizara—, estaban con panfletos así que tu tranquilo.

Los minutos avanzaban, Shaoran se encontraba sentado en un rincón del local. Tenía una buena ubicación para ver a la gente y hacia el escenario. Uno de los chicos que atendía el bar le servía constantemente algo para beber —nada que contuviera alcohol por cierto— y de paso iba viendo como la gente entraba, se acomodaba frente al escenario y otros llegaban de una sola vez a comprar algo de alcohol.

De pronto, un mensaje de Meiling le había llegado. Una foto en particular. No la abrió puesto que lo primero que hizo fue leer el contenido del mensaje: _"Hoy me encontré con ella, me preguntó por ti. Le dije que estabas de maravilla fuera del país. No sabía si mandarte una foto para que la vieras. ¡Así que queda bajo tu responsabilidad Xiao Lang!"_ Decidió descargar la foto y allí la vio. Tal cual, aun en silla de ruedas pero con el rostro un poco más iluminado que otras veces. Y el doctor la acompañaba.

—Hola —dijo de pronto una voz en particular.

—¿Qué haces acá? —preguntó nervioso y asombrado observando a la chica que estaba delante de él.

—Hola también, Li —bufó Sakura—. Vine a ver a la banda que toca. El vocalista es amigo mío…

El mundo no era pequeño, Tomoeda era pequeño. Y sí, no pensó en que era lo más probable volverla a ver después de aquel juego en el Parque. De pronto las luces se apagaron y los integrantes de la banda estaban subiendo uno a uno al escenario. El un, dos, tres de los palillos del baterista dieron comienzo a que la música en vivo sonara en todo su esplendor. Shaoran enfocó su mirada al escenario y de paso a la chica que estaba frente a él mirando atenta a lo que sucedía con el grupo. Y la letra de la canción empezó a resonar fuerte en su cabeza.

 _Adiós hoy me despido bajo este claro cielo rosa  
_ _Voy hacia la derecha y tú hacia la izquierda  
_ _No te olvidaré te quiero aun que ya no pueda ser  
_ _Palabras se ahogan antes que pudieran gritarlas nuestros cuerpos  
_ _Pétalos en lluvia caen separándonos están  
_ _Flotan suave como una melodía  
_ _Tu camino por andar una luz protegerá  
_ _Rosa claro ¡Profundo! ¡Profundo!_

Lo único que atinó a hacer fue ver que Sakura estaba cantando a todo pulmón.

 _¡Adiós sigo adelante!  
_ _Saldré aunque piense solo en ti  
_ _Tú vas sola en tu viaje es doloroso y triste estoy  
_ _No debes temer, seguro que todo va a estar bien  
_ _Un poco difícil de aceptar será que jamás habrá un nosotros  
_ _Lagrimas fluyendo están brotan como un manantial  
_ _Manchan ya de una luz nuestras mejillas  
_ _Al tocarme ya no vi el anillo que te di y dijiste que ¡Tal vez un día!_

Decidió salir de ahí. No pensaba quedarse un minuto más y poco le importaba que fuera la inauguración del pub. Algo dentro de él estaba doliendo.

Subió a su automóvil y manejó con furia hacia ninguna parte. Estaba nervioso y no podía controlar esa sensación. Imágenes venían a su cabeza de Xiu Mei. Y no, no quería recordarla. Fue una mala idea haber recibido el mensaje de Meiling y muy mala idea haber visto la fotografía. Ella estaba bien y estaba saliendo adelante sin él. Eso era lo que aún le seguía doliendo. De pronto sintió el bocinazo de un camión enfrente y unas extrañas imágenes vinieron a su cabeza, sudó frío y su corazón latía con furia, tuvo la suerte de girar rápidamente el volante y pisar el freno frente a un montón de arbustos. El cinturón de seguridad, que por inercia se colocó apenas salió del bar, lo salvaron de haber recibido un golpe más fuerte con el frenazo que dio. Allí se quedó sin siquiera querer moverse. Cerró los ojos y respiró. Aunque el dolor de su interior no se iba, así que comenzó a golpear fuertemente el volante tres cuatro veces. Se sacó el cinturón, bajo del auto atontado y de un portazo cerró la puerta para luego comenzar a caminar por las calles, esas que estaban fuera de la ciudad de Tomoeda. Y mientras seguía caminando llegó hasta un servicentro. Decidió ir hasta allí y pedir un baño para poder refrescarse.

—Es increíble como este lugar ha cambiado. Hace cuantos años atrás hubo acá un gran accidente donde murieron ¿Cuántas? Unas veinte personas.

—Un fatídico día de lluvia.

—En pleno verano.

Shaoran pagó por una botella de agua mientras que las dos personas que estaban allí seguían conversando. Hablaban de que en unos meses más se cumplirían veintiocho años desde aquel suceso. Veintiocho años que coincidían con el accidente que Sakura le comentó esa vez en el centro comercial. Veintiocho años desde la muerte también de su padre. Shaoran Li quería caerse de espaldas.

* * *

 _Hola gente bonita, acá por fin les traigo el final de los sucesos en la vida de Shaoran :D a partir de aquí en adelante la historia se centrara tanto en Sakura como en Shaoran, así que ahí van a ir entendiendo todo más claramente. Con este capítulo quedamos al día con la vida de ambos, así que espero que les guste o se asombren o me reten por lo que escribí. Siempre agradezco sus reviews :)_

 _Eso, no tengo más que decir. Soy una mujer cesante :c pero bueno. Espero no morir en el intento por tener una vida más mejor y aspirar a grandes cosas. La vida de adulto es una mierda la verdad, pero hay que buscar cosas para sentirnos más felices aunque sea por unos instantes. Yo por mi parte quiero que llegue pronto Abril, porque viajará a conocer Brasil :)_

 _Ya niñxs no les doy más la lata, los leo!_

 _Besos y abrazos!_


	11. Mala suerte

**Capítulo 10**

 **Mala suerte**

 **Shaoran**

Shaoran llegó a su casa, aun con las ideas rondando en su cabeza. Eran las tantas de la madrugada. Se dirigió hacia su habitación, y en aquella mesita donde estaba su computador, se sentó sobre la cama y encendió el aparato. Estaba decidido a buscar información, sobre la fecha del accidente. Pero estaba nervioso. Sus manos tiritaban, y al momento en que comenzó a teclear algo el internet se fue.

—Ok —se fastidió. Bajó la tapa del notebook y se fue a acostar.

Aunque le costó poder dormir, las imágenes venían a su cabeza a atormentarlo después de tanto tiempo. Estar en aquel pub, escuchar esa canción fue un golpe duro. No era de esas personas tan sentimentalistas y menos de escuchar canciones para sentirse peor, pero lo de hace un rato fue un quiebre en su corazón, porque ya se sentía sensible ante el tema. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella en China nuevamente? Meneó su cabeza, habían pasado varios meses desde todo aquello, no quería ni debía seguir dándole vuelta al asunto, él había tomado una decisión y por eso se había alejado de todos para llegar acá a Japón. Quiso pensar en algo más y sin querer recordó a aquella castaña cantando en el pub. Tenía una bonita voz. Un leve sentimiento de paz lo comenzó a invadir y así fue quedándose profundamente dormido.

Las horas avanzaban y fuerte ruido lo despertó. Se sobresaltó y se sentó en su cama observando a su alrededor. Y no había nada extraño. Se refregó los ojos para poder despertar mejor y cuando se dio cuenta de la hora que era chasqueo la lengua. Había dormido bastante, eran más de las doce del día, así que al menos agradeció la bulla que había sentido o que al parecer soñó porque así pudo despabilarse.

Caminó hasta el baño para irse directamente hacia la ducha. Las penas de la noche habían pasado, ahora debía enfocarse en sus actividades, en buscar algo para almorzar y luego revisar el asunto del internet, ya que sin él no podía trabajar. De ser así debería buscar algún lugar con wi fi gratuito o ir hasta el mismo pub con Igarashi para poder revisar que tal les fue en su noche de reinauguración.

 **Sakura**

Agradecía los días domingos, porque tenía la oportunidad de dormir hasta un poco más tarde de lo normal, al menos su padre le daba esa chance siempre, sobre todo después de haber salido con Tomoyo. Ya había despertado, pero como era costumbre tardaba en desperezarse, así que siguió acurrucándose un poco más en su cama porque sintió algo de escalofríos. Y ya sabía a qué se debía eso, por lo que mentalmente se preparó para ver a Maaya, quien la observaba desde un rincón de su habitación.

—Por lo menos ahora no gritaste.

Sakura apretaba sus puños con el cobertor de la cama para luego relajarse y saludar a la chica fantasma.

—Maaya —habló Sakura mientras se cambiaba de ropa— ¿Por qué nunca me has dicho tu deseo? —la miró directamente a sus ojos grises— ¿Qué necesitas para descansar?

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —Sakura negó con su cabeza, pero Maaya sólo sonrió— es broma Sakura. No sé… no sé cuál es mi propósito. Quizás sea el que te tenga que despertar todas las mañanas.

Sakura se asombró con la respuesta pero se dio cuenta que la muchacha bromeaba y le lanzó uno de sus cojines que pasó sin pena ni gloria a través de su cuerpo.

Bajó entonces a beber algo de jugo de naranja que su padre había preparado y divisó la fotografía de su madre. Allí lucía realmente hermosa como en todas las otras fotos que tenían y cuidaban como uno de sus más bellos tesoros.

Fujitaka aparecía en ese momento y su hija lo recibió con una gran sonrisa, además de ayudarle con las bolsas que él cargaba.

—Hoy Touya vendrá con Yukito a almorzar —mencionaba—. Prepararé pastas para el almuerzo.

—¡Maravilloso!

El día transcurría sin mayores problemas. El almuerzo iba bien, puesto que Sakura ayudaba a su padre en todo lo que podía. Cuando el mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto llegó a casa fueron bien recibidos y Sakura como siempre le sonreía con mucha dulzura a Yukito.

—Ayer se inauguró el local que estuvo cerrado por un tiempo. Creo que les fue bastante bien —Yukito iniciaba la conversación después del almuerzo.

—Anoche fuimos con Tomoyo a ese lugar. Quedó bastante bonito —Sakura servía unas tazas de té para el reposo—, además la banda que tocó era fenomenal.

—¿Cómo se llamaban? —preguntó Touya algo enojado.

Sakura dudó en decirlo, pero fue Yukito quien lo mencionó haciendo que Touya gruñera por lo bajo.

—¿Esa no es la banda donde estaba tu amigo Sakura?

—El idiota que te hizo llorar —acotó Touya.

—Hermano, ya cállate. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

—Tú y tus malos gustos monstruo.

En ese instante recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior y la actitud de Li cuando prácticamente huyó del lugar. Había pensado en algún momento en mandarle algún mensaje preguntando si se encontraba bien, pero se arrepintió puesto que sí estaría actuando raro con alguien a quien estaba netamente recién conociendo.

—¿Y el otro chiquillo que estaba fuera de tu casa monstruo?

—Nada. Sólo somos amigos hermano.

—Más te vale Sakura.

Sakura veía como Yukito sólo reía con los comentarios de Touya, pero ella más que nada se sentía avergonzada por la actitud que su hermano tomaba con ella siempre que hablaban de algún chico que se le acercaba. Dejó que siguiera discutiendo, al fin y al cabo nunca iba a cambiar ese modo de ser.

Una llamada sorprendió a Sakura y al ver que se trataba de Tomoyo decidió contestar ahí mismo. Ella le hablaba de que estaba bien y se encontraba descansando después de haber pasado una buena noche de fiesta con Sakura. Ésta sonreía y le daba las gracias por haberla acompañado, que de hecho le gustaba pasar tiempo juntas. Tomoyo al otro lado de la línea reía y le agradecía también a Sakura. Aprovechando la comunicación le comentaba que se encontraba haciendo el diseño del vestido de novia para Chiharu, entre otras cosas más triviales.

Quedaron de juntarse en la semana nuevamente, como Sakura tenía turno de apertura en el café, no tendría problema en verse después de eso.

Y así trascurría la tarde. La familia Kinomoto disfrutaba del domingo en familia —algo que para ellos era como un ritual—. Decidieron ver alguna película para luego poder preparar la cena y así finalizar la jornada.

Sakura iba a dormir, pero antes de eso se dispuso revisar sus redes sociales. Se fijó en Facebook para revisar el perfil del castaño. Apoyó su rostro con su mano izquierda y mientras paseaba el mouse por algunas fotos del chico se percató de que estaba conectado. Quiso hablarle, pero no sabía sobre que conversarle después.

—Hace ya bastante tiempo que no me ha visitado el señor Li —meditó Sakura en voz alta.

Apagó el computador y se fue a dormir. Eran más de las once de la noche y debía descansar para poder levantarse bien en la mañana.

 **. . .**

El despertador sonó varias veces, pero Sakura no reaccionaba. Parecía sumida en un sueño profundo.

—Cinco minutos más —balbuceaba la castaña.

Pero cuando sintió un frío recorrer su cuerpo, abrió los ojos de una sola vez para luego gritar horrorizada.

Maaya estaba pegada a su rostro haciéndole morisquetas.

—¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!

—No despertabas nunca —sonreía inocentemente.

Corrió a toda velocidad al baño para asearse y luego cambiarse de ropa, desayunar y partir raudamente a su trabajo.

 **Shaoran**

La noche anterior había podido arreglar la situación del internet en su casa. Resultaba ser que sólo él presentaba problemas, por eso no acudió a reclamar al respecto con el dueño del edificio. No quiso inmiscuirse más en el asunto, él ya tenía una respuesta a lo sucedido.

Por eso mismo, prefirió salir de casa. Fue nuevamente a aquella pizzería a comprar algo para comer, porque la verdad no tenía deseos de cocinar. Y el resto del día la pasó vagando por la ciudad. Le gustaba caminar sobre todo en la noche, porque era cuando menos gente había en la calle.

Al día siguiente decidió buscar lo que tanto le intrigaba: "Accidente en la afueras de Tomoeda", "Accidente hace veintisiete años"

Comenzó a leer las publicaciones y noticias. Ahí pudo enterarse que el accidente fue provocado por un camión que chocó y arrasó con la gasolinera que allí estaba, provocando un voraz incendio en el cual murieron unas veinte personas que se encontraban allí presentes. Los sobrevivientes, que se encontraban fuera de los autos estacionados, fueron testigos de la magnitud de aquello. Y habían unos pocos sobrevivientes del incendio que quedaron con lesiones y quemaduras, incluyendo un bebé.

—¿Un bebé? —Shaoran recordó las palabras de Sakura— tenía tres meses…

El día seis de Julio se cumplirían veintiocho años desde aquel suceso.

—No, no es posible —balbuceaba algo asustado.

Las horas habían pasado rápidamente mientras dedicó tiempo a informarse. El cielo de Tomoeda ya estaba oscuro y su casa también. Sólo la luz de la pantalla del notebook iluminaba un poco a su alrededor. Así que decidió levantarse y encender la luz principal de la habitación donde estaba ubicado —sentado en un sillón en lo que sería el living comedor— y caminó hasta la cocina para buscar algo de comer. Una taza de café y un sándwich fue lo único que se hizo.

—Debo ordenarme con los alimentos —se dijo mientras masticaba lo que tenía en la boca.

Se quedó observando nuevamente el aparato encendido y luego de pensarlo un buen rato decidió buscarla. Como no tenía su número de teléfono, porque nunca le llamó, optó por mandarle un mensaje a través de Facebook y para su sorpresa se dio cuenta de que estaba conectada.

Iba a escribirle un simple "hola" pero sus manos transpiraban e incluso su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente ¿Por qué estaba nervioso? Resopló, apretó sus manos un momento y le escribió.

—Quiero la revancha —digitó mientras lo pensaba en voz alta.

— _Hola Li, ¿Qué tal?... ¿Quieres la revancha ahora ya?_

—Sí

— _Está bien. Nos vemos en media hora en el Parque Pingüino._

Se quedó allí sentado procesando lo que acaba de suceder. Lo de la revancha que había dicho en alguna ocasión Sakura era una broma, no lo iba a tomar en cuenta, pero decidió utilizar aquel recurso porque pensó que se entusiasmaría —cosa que así fue— y quizás, después, podría conversar más tarde acerca del tema del accidente.

—Pero dudo que sepa algo, sí sólo tenía tres meses de vida —se rascó la cabeza entonces, se levantó rápidamente y se fue a cambiar de ropa por algo más cómodo y deportivo.

Se fue caminando —puesto que tenía tiempo para llegar al lugar indicado— y a cada paso que daba iba haciendo bote con el balón. Se aseguró antes, eso sí, de colocarse los audífonos para concentrarse aún más.

Había llegado al parecer un poco antes de lo acordado, así que para esperar a la muchacha decidió entrar a la cancha y ponerse a encestar.

 **Sakura**

La muchacha había finalizado su día laboral como de costumbre, pero se encontraba algo cansada. Por lo que, cuando llegó a casa, decidió darse una ducha y luego comer algo liviano. Iba a dormir un rato, pero se quedó ensimismada viendo una de esas series que tanto le gustaban a la chica y así pasó toda su tarde.

De pronto suena una notificación en su computador que la distrajo de lo que estaba viendo y así se dio cuenta también de la hora que era, entendió que estuvo todo el día frente al pc.

Se levantó para encender la luz de su habitación y luego volvió a sentarse para revisar quien le estaba hablando. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio el nombre de Li Shaoran quien le pedía una revancha.

—Vaya ¿se lo tomó en serio? —pensó para luego responderle—. Hola Li ¿Qué tal? —tecleó—. A ver si así aprende a saludar. ¿Quieres la revancha ahora ya?

Esperó unos segundos y el chico le respondió.

— _Sí_

Sakura revoleó los ojos ante la respuesta.

—Siempre tan cortante… —fijó su vista en la hora, eran las ocho de la noche así que no habría problema al respecto y le respondió—. Está bien. Nos vemos en media hora en el Parque Pingüino.

Entonces se colocó una ropa más cómoda —con la que suele salir a correr en las noches algunas veces—, preparó su pequeño bolsito de cintura para meter allí los audífonos y el teléfono móvil, más algo de dinero por si acaso y le dio aviso a su padre que saldría a correr hasta el Parque Pingüino.

—Ve con cuidado Sakura.

—Sí, nos vemos papá.

Y así se fue trotando despacio —para entrar en calor— hasta el Parque.

Cuando llegó encontró a Li practicando un par de veces con el balón.

Nuevamente un escalofrío la invadió que la llevó a abrazarse a sí misma. Pensó por un momento que podría ser Hien Li, pero cuando miró a su alrededor no había absolutamente nadie. Eso atemorizó a la chica, que si bien era miedosa, el no encontrarse con nadie le daba mucho más temor, así que corrió hacia donde estaba el chico para no sentirse tan sola.

—¿Qué te sucede? Estás pálida —preguntó Shaoran.

—No, nada —prefirió decirle. Luego suspiró y lo miró fijamente— ¿A qué se debe todo esto Li?

—Tú… dijiste que me ibas a dar la revancha así que… eso —se notaba nervioso.

—Bueno —sonrió— juguemos.

 **Shaoran**

No entendía por qué estaba titubeante cuando ella le preguntó. Pero una vez que decidieron ponerse a jugar se miraron fijamente y él le lanzó el balón para romper ese contacto. Él la observaba, y la chica sin duda tenía buena condición física, además daba buenos botes con el balón.

Pero se sorprendió cuando de pronto ella se quedó inmóvil viendo a su dirección.

—¿Qué sucede? —se acercó a la chica.

—¡Claro que puedo verte! —dijo Sakura.

Shaoran no entendía nada, supuso que estaba viendo algo nuevamente, se giró hacia un lado pensando que podría haber alguien, pero no, sólo estaban ellos dos.

De pronto Sakura cayó al suelo de espaldas, no tan abrupto porque logró sujetarse con una mano, pero luego se agarraba su polera como si se estuviera asfixiando y Shaoran se asustó, corrió hacia ella pero veía con horror como ella lloraba y pedía ayuda.

—¡Suéltame! —gritaba desesperada.

—Oye —Shaoran intentaba ayudarla nervioso—Espera… Voy a llamar a un médico.

Shaoran no sabía cómo reaccionar, veía con preocupación a la castaña que estaba tosiendo. La tomó de los hombros pero sintió como si algo o alguien no la dejaran moverse.

 **Sakura**

Estaba asustada, porque frente a ella había algo que nunca antes había visto, al menos no de esa forma. Un fantasma, pero que desprendía un aura distinta a los que ella solía ver. Estaba oscuro y el frío llegaba a calar en sus huesos.

El fantasma tenía su mirada fija en Sakura e hizo un pequeño gesto.

—¿Acaso… acaso puedes verme? —su voz sonaba despacio, ronca y algo rasposa.

—¡Claro que puedo verte! —dijo Sakura.

El fantasma torció una sonrisa, miró de la misma manera a Li y en una milésima de segundo se dio cuenta de que aquel espectro iba directo hacia ella.

Éste la empujó, pero por suerte con una de sus manos logró frenar un poco la caída, así evitaría golpearse con fuerza en el suelo. Aquella cosa estaba encima de Sakura y posó sus manos sobre su cuello intentado asfixiarla.

—Esta será una más de las tantas desgracias —reía con malicia.

—¡Suéltame! —gritaba Sakura tratando de zafarse de las garras del fantasma.

No escuchaba nada a su alrededor, sus oídos estaban totalmente tapados y las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. El temor y el miedo se estaban apoderando de la castaña. Lo peor es que aún no podía quitárselo de encima. Extrañamente las manos de Sakura pudieron tocar al fantasma, cosa que nunca antes pudo hacer, ni siquiera con Maaya, y así logró evitar, por un leve momento, que aquella cosa siguiera haciendo demasiada presión en Sakura.

—¡Sakura!

Logró escuchar una voz, pero no sabía de quien se trataba.

Y el tiempo se volvió a poner lento.

—Por décadas te hemos estado buscando —escucho decir a alguien de pronto— y llegaste justo a este lugar. La suerte está de nuestro lado.

Un viento helado invadió el lugar y un par de plumas caían alrededor de Sakura quien se encontraba aun forcejeando con el fantasma. Sintió un gran alivio cuando se percató de que alguien había arrancado aquel espíritu de encima de ella y sobre todo cuando vio, de nuevo, a aquel ser angelical que una vez apareció frente a ella.

Intentó ponerse de pie o al menos sentarse, pero le costaba, sentía su cuerpo pesado.

—Respira —le dijo otra extraña bestia a su lado.

Sakura miró aquello y vio un ser alado en forma de tigre. Por el otro lado el ser angelical estaba frente a aquel fantasma que atacó a Sakura.

—Has estado vagando durante muchos años en el mundo de los vivos, el rencor y la ira te poseyeron y te llevaron a convertirte en lo que eres ahora. Un alma sin regreso. Serás juzgado en el infierno —anunciaba el ser angelical.

—No soy el único, te lo puedo asegurar —decía con recelo el fantasma.

El ser alado que estaba a un lado de Sakura lanzó desde su boca una especia de fuego hacia aquel espectro malvado para luego hacerlo desaparecer por completo del lugar.

Sakura, quien seguía de espaldas en el suelo controlaba su respiración como le había dicho el otro ser y miró con asombro lo que acontecido.

—Yo me encargo de las almas negativas de este mundo —le dijo el ser en forma de tigre.

—Y yo de aquellos que merecen a lo que algunos llaman paraíso —pronunció el otro ser.

—¿Por qué no puedo moverme? —preguntó Sakura a ambos

—Es un método que utilizamos para que el humano corriente no tenga noción de lo que sucede con estos seres, pero tu como puedes ver más allá de la realidad, no estas acostumbrada a este espacio, pero eres consciente de lo que sucede —relataba el ángel de cabello largo.

—¿Puedo saber sus nombres?

—Yo soy Kerberos y él es Yue.

—Debemos volver. Él estaba preocupado —dijo Yue indicando con su rostro hacia Shaoran quien estaba inamovible.

—Gracias… por la ayuda… —mencionó Sakura con una leve sonrisa.

—Debemos cuidarte pequeña. Es gracias a ti que podemos observar mejor las cosas que suceden en el mundo de los vivos —inquirió Kerberos.

Sakura vio como ambos seres desaparecían y todo se volvía más liviano.

—¡Esperen, necesito que me expliquen algo! —Sakura se sentó rápidamente buscando a ambos seres, pero ya habían desaparecido y Shaoran la miraba completamente atónito. Ella comenzó a toser repentinamente.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó mientras la tomó de sus hombros para su sorpresa.

Sakura afirmó en silencio con sus ojos llorosos puesto que no paraba de toser.

 **Shaoran**

Estaba totalmente preocupado por ella. Tanto así que inevitablemente la llamó por su nombre. Sintió algo de vergüenza, pero seguramente ella ni enterada de eso. Él no era de las personas que solían llamar por el nombre a alguna chica, a excepción de sus hermanas, de su prima o de Xiu Mei quien fue su novia, pero se le había escapado y cuando vio que se sentaba y comenzó a toser con mucha fuerza se acercó a ella, se hincó a su lado y la tomó por lo hombros para ver su rostro. Estaba algo sonrojada, con los ojos llorosos y no paraba de toser.

—¿Puedes levantarte? Mejor vamos por algo de beber. ¿Seguro estás bien?

Sakura sólo podía afirmar en silencio.

Cuando se pudo levantar, con ayuda de él, Shaoran fue a buscar el balón que estaba por ahí tirado y ayudó a Sakura a caminar, para ir en dirección de alguna tienda y comprar algo de beber.

—Está todo cerrado —mencionaba Shaoran—. Mi casa está cerca, si gustas pasamos por ahí y te convido algo… —¿Por qué la había invitado a su casa? Pensaba Shaoran—. Así aprovechas de recuperar fuerzas —susurró.

—Si no es mucha la molestia, gracias —suspiró un poco más aliviada.

Cuando llegaron, tomaron el ascensor para ir al tercer piso donde se encontraba su departamento. Entraron y Shaoran encendió la luz.

—Adelante.

Sakura fue caminando hasta el sillón disponible en el living de la casa y Shaoran abrió el refrigerador para sacar agua de una botella y llevársela a la castaña. Esta lo aceptó y por fin pudo sentirse un poco mejor.

—¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?

Sakura se tomaba su tiempo para contestarle.

—Es complicado…

—Hey —dijo Shaoran algo enojado— estás en mi casa, te estoy ayudando y lo único que quiero saber qué fue lo que pasó. Estoy intrigado.

Sakura lo observó y suspiró. Decidió contarle todo.

—Me estás diciendo que un fantasma, malvado, o algo así, intentó atacarte.

—Sí, estaba allí. Se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta que yo lo estaba viendo. Además dijo algo como _"Esta será una más de las tantas desgracias"_ No entiendo a qué se refería, no sé, no sé qué pensar.

Shaoran se quedó en silencio. Eso de "una más de tantas desgracias" lo dejó helado. Sakura se había quedado sin agua y le preguntó si podía sacar algo más. Él se había ofrecido a sacar del refrigerador, pero Sakura prefirió hacerlo personalmente si es que no le molestaba a él, necesitaba moverse un poco más. El estar sentada la estaba dejando algo soñolienta.

—O… oye —murmuró Sakura—, este dibujo —Sakura veía el dibujo que Suyin le había dado a su tío y que él había pegado en el refrigerador.

—¿Que tiene el dibujo?

Shaoran se acercó hacia la chica para ver qué sucedía. Sakura apuntaba con un dedo hacia aquella cosa que Suyin no pudo responder.

—Esa persona que está allí… —sonó con temor— es el que estaba hoy en la cancha y me atacó.

Shaoran se quedó mudo y miró el dibujo nuevamente. ¿Qué era todo esto?

—¿Cómo sabes que es él? —sonaba ya bastante incrédulo.

—Tiene la misma vestimenta. Ropa negra y un pañuelo de color rojo —De pronto Sakura miró hacia otro lado—. Tu papá está acá —observó a Li—. Dice que él nos va a explicar todo.

Shaoran pudo mirar esta vez a Sakura a su rostro y a sus ojos. No dudó en lo que decía. Necesitaba las explicaciones necesarias para todo este caos.

 **Sakura**

Para ella fue una sorpresa volver a ver a Hien Li, sobretodo aparecer de un momento a otro. Cuando ella junto con Li estaban parados frente al refrigerador observando aquella imagen él había decidido hablarle a Sakura para decirle que les contaría lo sucedido y más.

—El sujeto que la atacó era un conocido mío. Su nombre era Hisao Maki —relataba Hien—. Él fue precisamente el que provocó aquel accidente hace veintisiete años atrás.

Sakura estaba asombrada contando palabra por palabra a Shaoran lo que su padre estaba diciendo.

—El mismo accidente donde su madre, Nadeshiko murió. Accidente donde yo también fallecí.

—¿Qué? —se asombró Sakura y le comentó a Shaoran.

—Mis suposiciones fueron correctas entonces —decía el castaño al aire.

—Eso no es todo —seguía relatando Hien Li— él era quien estaba detrás de ti Xiao Lang. Todo este tiempo el causante de tus desgracias y tu mala suerte fue Hisao.

Sakura no lo podía creer. Y Shaoran tampoco.

—Oye… qué… qué estás diciéndome.

* * *

 _Muy buenas noches queridxs lectorxs. Acá al fin tienen un nuevo capítulo de este bizarro fic. Y vaya con que cosas nos salieron el par esta vez :)_

 _Obvio, está todo planeado para que así fuera jajaja._

 _Como pudieron percatarse la idea es que ahora relataré desde la perspectiva de ambos. Espero que no sea muy complicado o enredado. Ustedes me dicen que tal._

 _Y nuevamente agradecer sus hermosos reviews. Feliz ya de estar con 50 mensajes!_

 _Bueno, eso. Cualquier duda, consulta o queja espero me la hagan saber. Y por supuesto darle la bienvenida a los nuevos lectores que siempre son bien recibidos y no dudaré en responderles sus palabras._

 _Besos y abrazos, nos leemos en una próxima actualización ;)_


	12. Ustedes dos

**Capítulo 11**

 **Ustedes dos**

 _La lluvia caía abrumadoramente en las afueras de Tomoeda. Siendo verano era extraño, pero la ciudad sabía que este fenómeno ocurría de vez en cuando. Por lo tanto, se lo tomaban de la manera más natural, pero para Hien Li, quien manejaba apresuradamente su automóvil temía por su vida y no por el clima precisamente._

 _Veía a través del espejo retrovisor las brillantes luces de alguien que lo ha estado siguiendo durante todo el recorrido hacia Tokio. Y él tenía sus sospechas sobre de quién se trataba. No en vano sabía que tenía enemigos que se los había ganado por hacer las cosas bien. No era de jugar ni hacer tratos sucios._

 _Y eso lo había descubierto con su mayor socio. Un tipo japonés llamado Hisao Maki._

 _Esa noche ocurrió todo de forma rápida. El auto seguía avanzando, cuando encontró el servicentro pensó que dejarían de seguirlo, así que giró hasta allí. Grave error. Hien se sorprendió que el camión lo siguiera incluso y arrasara con un par de vehículos hasta chocar con el auto de Li. El error de Hien fue andar sin cinturón de seguridad, por lo que el golpe fue duro en su cuerpo. Gruñó del dolor e intentó moverse cuando divisó que el camión volvía en su dirección. Entendió que volvía para aplastarlo literalmente._

 _La escena se repetía. Por suerte Hien había escapado del automóvil a duras penas cuando el más grande chocó con la bencinera y todo empezaba a explotar. Allí sintió el sollozo de alguien más. Caminó apenas unos pasos para abrir el auto volcado y ayudar a quien estuviese dentro, pero difícilmente se podía su cuerpo. Cuando lo logró cayó al suelo de rodillas y se desplomó._

 _Hien vio como una mujer intentaba salir del auto, pidiendo ayuda. Él se lamentaba de no poder hacerlo. Estaba atontado, mareado, con dolores. Todo se volvía más pesado y le costaba respirar ¿Era ese su fin?_

— _Ieran… Hijas… Xiao Lang… tu cumpleaños..._

 **Sakura**

Sakura se encontraba en completo silencio escuchando las palabras de Hien. Un nudo en su garganta se hacía presente y las lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas puesto que sabía que se trataba de su madre. Miró a Shaoran quien se veía algo preocupado. Sakura decidió limpiar sus lágrimas y le comentó lo que Hien le había narrado después de que ambos supieran que Hisao Maki era el causante de las desgracias de Shaoran.

—Tu papá ayudó a mi mamá a salir de aquel auto. De ahí dice que imágenes venían a su cabeza, de ustedes, de tu familia Li. Y luego escuchó apenas el llanto de un bebé…

—De ahí recuerdo todo blanco. Alguien me llamaba, pero no quise ir —terminó de decir Hien.

Shaoran escuchaba con atención. Y Sakura se sentía cansada porque sus ojos comenzaban a pesar.

—Creo que ya es tarde… Debo irme a casa o mi papá se preocupará —observó la hora en su celular.

—Te llevo —se apresuró en decir Shaoran.

Sakura quería evitarle molestias a Li, pero él insistió en ir a dejarla a casa. Agradeció el gesto. Luego miró a Hien quien le sonreía y le daba las gracias nuevamente por contarle todo a su hijo.

Cuando bajaron del edificio, Shaoran fue en busca de su automóvil. Sakura se quedó esperando en la vereda a que apareciera el chico. Se sentía desanimada y sin energía y tenía leves molestias en su cuello. En ese momento recordó algunas palabras de su padre.

" _Ella venía de vuelta de la casa de tu abuelo. Inuki fue el chofer que la traía y vio todo lo que sucedió"_

El bocinazo la despertó de sus pensamientos y vio como Li estaba esperando a que subiese al auto. Pestañeó unos segundos y entró rápidamente al vehículo.

—No tenías para que molestarte, podría haber tomado un taxi a casa —decía apenada Sakura—. Sabes, mi papá me comentó hace un tiempo que el chofer que llevó a mi madre aún vive con mi abuelito.

—¿Y eso qué? —habló Shaoran.

—Él iba manejando el auto ese día.

Shaoran miró de reojo a Sakura. Ella esperó que dijera algo, pero no mencionó nada, pensó que quizás tendría la intención de querer hablar con él. Ni siquiera se inmutó en seguir la conversa y eso entristeció un poco a Sakura, después de todo, pensó que se estaba ganando un poco la confianza del chico.

Habían llegado a casa de ella. El viaje era corto en vehículo, así que ésta agradeció la marcha de todos modos.

—Entonces… —meditó—, bueno. Gracias. Nos vemos —ingresó a su casa.

—Oye —la llamó de repente. Sakura se volteó a ver a Li—. Me gustaría… hablar con ese tipo.

—Está bien —habló despacito Sakura—, podríamos ir a verlo personalmente… —Shaoran asintió sin mirarla—. Bien. Te aviso. Aún tengo tu tarjeta —sonrió—. Buenas noches Li. Gracias por todo.

—Buenas noches —susurró.

Y así vio como el chico se marchaba de aquel lugar.

 **Shaoran**

Todo el trayecto de ir a dejarla a su casa fue de absoluto silencio en su cabeza y él se había percatado de que ella intentaba amenizar ese momento.

Eran pasadas las once de la noche y decidió ir nuevamente hasta el lugar del accidente. El servicentro funcionaba las veinticuatro horas, por lo que las luces estaban encendidas, pero todo era un completo silencio. Él era el único automóvil en el lugar. Decidió moverse un poco más y estacionar donde pudiera estar completamente solo en la oscuridad de la noche. Además tenía deseos de fumar y al lado de la gasolinera era algo complicado de hacer.

Encendió entonces su cigarrillo y pasó sus manos a través de su cabello. Suspiraba cada tantos segundos. Aun no entendía como todo esto era real.

—¿Qué tengo que ver yo con ese sujeto? —se preguntaba Shaoran.

Su celular comenzó a sonar en ese momento indicando que había un mensaje entrante y cuando vio que se trataba de ella, una sonrisa algo torcida apareció en su rostro.

" _El domingo tengo libre ¿Podríamos ir ese día?..."_

—Atentamente Sakura… —terminó de leer el mensaje en voz alta.

Sintió un leve escalofrío al pronunciar su nombre nuevamente echándole la culpa a la brisa nocturna de la noche, así que decidió responderle con un breve "Ok" y luego seguir fumándose su cigarro tranquilamente para luego irse hasta su casa a descansar.

El trayecto de vuelta fue tranquilo y reconfortante así que al llegar a su hogar caminó directamente hasta su habitación y se lanzó de una sola vez a su cama. Allí con ropa y todo se quedó profundamente dormido.

 **. . .**

Despertó a eso de las nueve de la mañana. El sol estaba entrando fuerte por la ventana y llegaba directamente a su cara. Se estiró perezosamente hasta poder despertar mejor. Una vez en pie fue directamente hacia el baño para darse una buena ducha. Durante el proceso y mientras disfrutaba de la calidez del agua, pensó en qué sería bueno para desayunar y recordó que aún no iba de compras y el refrigerador lo tenía casi vacío —salvo algunas botellas con agua—. Su hábito alimenticio estaba siendo bastante desordenado desde que llegó a Japón, por lo que optó por ir a desayunar algo en algún lugar. Luego de eso iría de compras. Tenía que sí o sí ordenarse.

Salió del baño entonces con una toalla envuelta en su cintura, se sentó a la orilla de la cama y mediante su celular comenzó a buscar opciones para desayunar. Desde locales con servicio _delivery_ hasta cafeterías con desayunos occidentales. Ese último le tentó bastante así que guardó la dirección —que era bastante cerca de su apartamento— y luego de vestirse con una tenida simple de jeans y polera, salió en busca del lugar.

 **Sakura**

Cuando se miró al espejo antes de partir a su trabajo, notó como su cuello había quedado con unos leves moretones y no quería preocupar a su padre con eso, ya que nunca antes había tenido un ataque de ese estilo con algún fantasma —de hecho era la primera vez que veía uno de esos—. Y aunque a lo largo de sus veintiocho años ha divisado desde niños a abuelos, no había presenciado algo tan oscuro como el de la noche anterior.

Buscó entre sus vestimentas algún pañuelo que pudiera cubrir su cuello y que a la vez combinaran con su vestimenta.

—¿Estás bien Sakura? —preguntó Maaya.

—Estoy un poco asustada… —suspiró— por lo que pasó anoche…

Sakura observó a la fantasma y no dijo nada más. Bajó entonces con calma las escalas para llegar a la cocina y poder desayunar con su padre, quien la recibió con su clásica sonrisa. Ella intentó disimular bien, pero él la conocía a la perfección, sabía que algo le sucedía, así que su hija sólo le dijo que no había tenido una buena noche y que se encontraba con algo de pereza.

La llegada al _Sweet Amai_ fue tranquila, había hecho todo con absoluta calma y los clientes poco a poco llegaban para servirse algún postre o beber algo de té o café. Y con todo lo sucedido, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de contarle a Tomoyo lo que le había acontecido, así que apenas tuvo tiempo le mandó un mensaje para pedirle verse esa misma tarde si era posible. Por ende recibió la llamada de su amiga unos minutos más tarde.

— _Claro Sakura, el punto es que estoy trabajando en el vestido de Chiharu ¿Por qué no vienes a casa?_ —hablaba por teléfono Tomoyo.

—¿Estás donde Tía Sonomi? —preguntó la castaña.

— _Sí, ya sabes. Con tanto viaje, no quise arrendar un departamento y opté por venir a mi antiguo hogar y pasar tiempo con mi madre._

—Bien, entonces voy para allá apenas salga del turno.

— _Te espero Sakurita._

Las campanillas del lugar volvieron a sonar y cuando Sakura iba a darle la bienvenida al cliente que acababa de entrar se sorprendió de ver quien estaba allí.

—¿Trabajas acá? —preguntó el chico.

—Sí —estaba algo desconcertada—. Pasa… bienvenido.

Sakura observaba como él la miraba con sorpresa y como de un momento a otro él bajaba su vista a la vitrina de los postres para captar qué tenían para ofrecer. Sakura prestaba atención y decidió ofrecerle un desayuno especial de la tienda, que incluye huevo con tocino, tostadas, té o café.

—Es algo occidental, pero hay gente que lo prefiere así porque es más rápido. Aunque nuestra especialidad son los dulces y tortas.

—Dame el desayuno entonces… —luego apuntó con un dedo a la vitrina— y un trozo del pastel de chocolate con manjar.

Sakura sonrió y le indicó que podía tomar asiento en algún puesto, que ella le llevaría el pedido a su mesa. Pero él se quedó ahí plantado observándola.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Sakura.

—El pañuelo —hizo el gesto con sus manos.

Sakura tragó saliva y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que la siguiera. Se ubicaron al lado de la puerta que lleva a la cocina y le mostró los leves moretones que le habían quedado de la noche anterior.

—No quería preocupar a mi papá así que no le conté nada —decía mientras se volvía a cubrir el cuello— además no podía salir así a la calle.

—Aplícale calor y listo —recetó Shaoran—, no está inflamado ni nada.

Asintió con un movimiento y luego volvió a hacer lo suyo. Tenía que preparar el pedido del chico.

 **Shaoran**

Cuando la aplicación le había recomendado este lugar, nunca imaginó que se encontraría con Sakura trabajando allí. Pensó en devolverse, pero ahí estaba ella saludándolo, además los pasteles que estaban en vitrina estaban causando revolución en el estómago de Shaoran.

Tampoco quiso preocuparse más, pero había notado una leve molestia de la chica en su cuello, y según lo acontecido anoche, supuso que se trataba de eso, por algo estaba usando un pañuelo, cuando claramente el clima estaba siendo bastante primaveral con toques veraniegos.

Sintió algo de pena cuando ella le mostró aquellas marcas. Impotencia tal vez. ¿Algo parecido a lo sucedido con Xiu Mei y la silla de ruedas? Lo pensó rápidamente y decidió sacudir su cabeza y caminar hasta un puesto desocupado, casi al fondo del local, para distraerse de lo que estaba pensando, sacó su celular y revisó uno por uno los correos que Igarashi le había mandado, las cuentas de la tienda de su hermana mayor en China, uno que otro spam y desocupar la papelera de reciclaje.

—Disfruta tu desayuno —dijo de pronto Sakura quien había dejado todo listo en su mesa.

—Gracias —pronunció sin mirarla.

Shaoran sin duda estaba deleitándose con lo que comía, en especial la torta de chocolate que era simplemente un placer culinario para su paladar.

Rara vez observaba a Sakura qué hacía, cómo se movía, puesto que este era su lugar de trabajo y atendía a las personas con una gran sonrisa, cómo las saludabas y se despedía de ellas. Y cuando los clientes iban a pagar se comportaba totalmente seria y hasta a veces fruncía un poco el ceño.

—¿Qué demonios? — pensó asustado volviendo a lo suyo.

Terminó de hacer tiempo en su puesto y se levantó rápidamente para ir a pagarle a Sakura.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó ella y Shaoran sólo asintió con la cabeza evitando mirarla.

Al entregarle el dinero, nuevamente se fijó en esa expresión que descubrió hace un rato y le causó algo de gracia.

—Gracias —comentó él.

—Oye Li —lo llamó antes de que saliera del local— ¿Vas a querer ir el domingo?

—Sí —respondió tajante—. Me entró la curiosidad con el chofer ese que dices.

—Te llamaré entonces para avisarte bien a qué hora.

Luego de eso, Shaoran le hizo una seña con la mano y se despidió de la chica. Al salir del local sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Apretó sus manos, respiró y se fue caminando lo más rápido de ahí.

 **Sakura**

Cuando vio que Shaoran se marchó así de repente, pensó que algo podría haberle molestado, pero en ningún momento cruzaron más de algunas palabras, salvo para efectuar lo que ya habían planeado para el día domingo.

Siguió con su rutina, aún faltaban varías horas para salir de allí e ir a visitar a Tomoyo.

 **. . .**

Al finalizar la jornada, Sakura se despidió de todos y subiendo a su bicicleta pedaleó con entusiasmo hasta la casa de Tomoyo, quien vivía en el sector alto de Tomoeda. A parte de eso, el lugar era precioso puesto que todo era sumamente tranquilo, con muchas áreas verdes y poco ruido. Le tomaría unos treinta minutos en llegar. Para ella eso no era nada, estaba acostumbrada al ritmo y llevaba una vida bastante saludable en cuanto a deportes.

Cuando llegó —muerta de sed— tocó el timbre de la residencia, dio su nombre y enseguida le abrieron las rejas. Para Sakura, la casa de Tomoyo era un verdadero palacio.

Uno de los empleados la dirigió hasta el jardín principal, donde estaba su amiga tomando y anotando las medidas de Chiharu. Ambas chicas se alegraron de ver a la castaña.

—Iré el fin de semana a visitar al abuelo —comentaba mientras bebía té— ¿Quieres acompañarme Tomoyo?

Sakura se percató del rostro triste de su prima.

—Lo lamento, quedamos con Chiharu en ir a comprar las telas para su vestido —decía con mucha pena.

—Pero vayan, dejamos la salida para otro día ¿No?

—Claro que no señorita —decía Daidouji seriamente—. Ese día tú tienes disponible y no podemos desaprovecharlo —luego observó a su prima—. Lo lamento mucho Sakurita.

—Está bien no hay problema, de todos modos no iré sola… —dijo bajando el volumen de su voz.

Tomoyo se percató de lo que dijo y dejó todo de lado para sentarse frente a la castaña obligándola a decir todo.

—¡Cuéntame! ¡Todo! —Chiharu también se había unido a la conversación— ¡¿Irás con Shouji!?

Sakura se avergonzó cuando escuchó el nombre del chico, pero no precisamente por él, sino por la cercanía de su prima y por las ideas que podías estar pasando en su mente, además de eso, porque hace ya bastante tiempo que no sabía nada de él. Desde que quedaron como amigos.

—No, te equivocas. No he vuelto a verlo —suspiró—. Iré con Li —esta vez sí sintió que algo en su estómago se removía.

—¿QUÉ? —se paró rápidamente de su lugar con entusiasmo— ¡Yo sabía! ¿Te gusta Li Xiao Lang, verdad Sakura?

Sakura escupió todo el té que estaba bebiendo en ese preciso momento provocando que manchara su ropa.

—¿Qué mierda estás diciendo Tomoyo? —sintió su cara arder.

—Cuidado con esa boquita —se burlaba— ¿No es cierto lo que digo? Pregunto porque te vi muy preocupada por él el día de la inauguración del pub.

Mientras Chiharu preguntaba de quién se trataba el chico y Tomoyo le mostraba un par de fotos de Facebook de él, Sakura las observaba y pensaba en las palabras de su amiga. ¡Y claro que no había interés! Era netamente porque Hien Li le pidió algo acerca de él y una cosa llevó a otra. No eran amigos, no, pero si era un tipo muy preocupado.

—¡Sakura, es un chico muy apuesto! —decía emocionada Chiharu.

—¡Ya basta!

 **. . .**

Cuando llegó a su casa se aventó en su cama mirando hacia el techo. La visita a Tomoyo había resultado ser más estresante que de costumbre, con esas ideas locas que metió en su cabeza. Al final, terminó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y ni siquiera pudo contarle todo lo sucedido la noche anterior. Se sentó en su cama para recomponerse un poco y buscar en sus pertenencias alguna pastilla para el dolor, obteniendo malos resultados. Así que decidió darse una ducha mejor y luego ir a acostarse, pero antes de eso tenía que llamar a su abuelo para poder avisarle y preguntarle si no había drama en ir a visitarlo y si es que Inuki, el chofer, se encontraba allí esos días.

—¡Abuelito! ¿Cómo estás?

— _Sakura, me alegra mucho oír tu voz. Este viejo se encuentra bien ¿y tú mi querida nieta?_

—Muy bien gracias. También me alegra mucho oírte.

La conversación fluía mientras que Sakura daba vueltas en su habitación, preparando su vestimenta para el día de mañana y ordenaba sus accesorios de baño, e incluso dejar la cama lista para llegar a acostarse después de la ducha. Su abuelo le respondía todo con mucho amor, eso ella siempre lo sintió con él en sus palabras.

—El día domingo pensaba ir a visitarte ¿Estará Inuki también en casa?

— _Me alegra mucho saber que vienes Sakura, pero Inuki tiene libre ese día. Pero estará el sábado ¿Por qué no vienes ese día y pasas la noche acá en casa?_

—Por mí no hay problema abuelito, es sólo que… —debía decirle que iría acompañada de alguien más. Sakura sintió como le sudaban las manos ¿qué le diría su abuelo?

— _¿Qué sucede Sakura, no puedes?_

—Sí, sí puedo, es sólo que… voy con un amigo —hubo un momento de silencio—. ¡Es sólo un amigo! y además es socio de Tomoyo —dijo titubeante— y quiere, bueno, más bien necesita conversar con Inuki —suspiró—, es sobre el accidente abuelito… —esto lo dijo con algo de tristeza.

— _Está bien querida Sakura. No tengo problema en recibir a un amigo tuyo._

—Muchas gracias. Bien tengo que cortar. Nos vemos el sábado entonces. A eso de las seis estaré por allá.

— _Acá te espero. Buenas noches Sakura. Que descanses, saludos a Touya_ —nuevamente hubo una pausa—. _Mándale saludos a tu padre._

Sakura sonrió y cortó el teléfono. Sabía que ambos no se llevaban bien. El hecho de haberse casado con Nadeshiko, siendo ella tan joven, para la familia Amamiya —apellido de soltera de Nadeshiko—, había sido un duro golpe.

Pero antes de irse a la bendita ducha —que estaba anhelando hace minutos— decidió ver si él se encontraba conectado. No tenía la intención de llamarlo, puesto que se pondría nerviosa y no quería sonar apresurada o atolondrada. Por eso encendió el notebook, esperó unos minutos, ingresó a Facebook y vio que sí se encontraba disponible.

—Hola Li. Hablé con mi abuelo. Le informé que iría a visitarlo el fin de semana, pero Inuki se encontrará sólo el día sábado en casa, así que le dije que iría ese día ¿Podrás? Por favor avísame si tiene algún inconveniente —hizo sonar sus dedos antes de seguir escribiendo—. Yo me quedaré hasta el domingo, porque el viaje de vuelta es algo pesado (son dos horas de trayecto en el bus que sale del paradero de Tomoeda) —y presionó _enter_.

 **Shaoran**

Después de todo, el día había sido demasiado productivo. Fue de compras, le hicieron rebaja. Llegó a su casa, la luz funcionaba bien. Llenó el refrigerador con bastante comida y pudo cocinar sin que nada se le quemara, el gas tampoco nunca se acabó.

Así que aprovechando esa "extraña suerte" de la que no estaba costumbrado y que lo estaba acompañando, encendió su televisor y pasó toda la tarde viendo películas.

Y en la noche, mientras seguía buscando que otra cosa por ver —para maratonear por horas— le llegó un mensaje a su celular, pero era un mensaje por Facebook. Cuando vio el nombre de Sakura otra vez se espantó y una vez leído el mensaje respondió nervioso.

—Está bien, por mí no hay problema. Pero vámonos en mi auto —y envió.

* * *

 _Hola que tal mi gente._

 _Acá un nuevo episodio, algo más calmado. El próximo episodio se viene en casa del abuelito! Jajaja._

 _Gracias a todos por los reviews que siempre respondo por mps a mis chicas lindas. A los nuevos fav y follow que me han dado también._

 _Eso. Cualquier duda, sugerencia, reclamo, espero me lo hagan saber en un sabroso review._

 _Besos y abrazos!_


	13. Conversaciones

**Capítulo 12**

 **Conversaciones.**

 **Sakura**

Los días avanzaban en Tomoeda y las temperaturas comenzaban a subir. Dentro de un mes y algo más Japón daba la bienvenida al verano. Para su suerte el lugar donde vivía Masaki Amamiya, tenía un clima extraordinario durante primavera y verano. Además de ser una familia bastante acomodada poseía una casa preciosa fuera de la ciudad, por lo cual siempre era agradable ir a vacacionar o pasar un fin de semana allí y disfrutar de las maravillas de la naturaleza.

Sakura por lo general trataba de ir de vez en cuando a visitar a su abuelo, debido a que el viaje de por si era bastante largo y tedioso en bus. Y tener el espacio necesario para estar con él era complicado. El café le demandaba tiempo y los días domingos por lo general trataba de juntarse con su familia o salir con alguna de sus amigas, o invitarla a casa dependiendo del caso.

Esta vez fue una excepción a todo, porque para empezar, Li Shaoran fue quien se ofreció en llevarla en su vehículo y asimismo, el viaje podría ser más directo que en el bus, así podrían acortar el traslado casi en una hora y media a lo máximo.

Y aunque aún no se trataban con absoluta confianza, al menos el viaje estaba siendo cómodo para Sakura, quien tuvo la libertad de poner un poco de música de su preferencia y Li ni siquiera objetó por sus gustos.

Y como a la chica le gustaba hablar a ratos, le fue contando la historia de su abuelo a Shaoran quien no despegaba la vista del volante.

—No es que no se lleven bien, digo han pasado muchos años —relataba Sakura mientras degustaba uno de los deliciosos sándwich que su padre le había preparado para el camino—, pero desde que mamá murió ellos debían comenzar a tratarse mejor. Después de todo, Touya y yo somos sus bisnietos.

—¿Y todo por qué tu papá era mucho más grande que ella? —preguntaba Li recibiendo también un trozo de pan para comer.

—No sólo era eso, también influyó el nivel socioeconómico de papá.

—Debe ser una verdadera molestia que influyan esas cosas —comentó Li mientras masticaba el sándwich que Sakura le había ofrecido.

—Mis padres se quisieron mucho. Papá siempre nos cuenta eso. Que a pesar de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar y sin la ayuda de nadie, pudieron salir adelante. Y después de que falleció mi mamá, mi padre tuvo que trabajar más duro aún. Conmigo y mi hermano… realmente lo admiro mucho.

Sakura sonreía cada vez que hablaba de su padre. Se sentía muy orgullosa del hombre que es y por todo lo que tuvo que pasar para criar a dos hijos completamente solo. Además le contaba que su padre nunca quiso rehacer su vida con alguien más. Porque ante todo su prioridad eran sus hijos y su trabajo. Todo aquello le demandaba mucho tiempo y tampoco se arrepentía de haber decidido eso.

—Mi madre tampoco quiso rehacer su vida —comentó de pronto Shaoran. Sakura estaba encantada escuchándolo—. Aunque ella sí tuvo ayuda, no iba a poder sola con cuatro hijas y yo.

—¿Cuatro? —dijo asombrada— ¿Cómo te llevas con ellas?

—Bien… aunque son demasiado exageradas para mi gusto —definía siempre con seriedad.

Sonrió al escuchar eso, aunque en realidad en todo momento estaba así. Le gustaba llevar esa conversa con él. Pero de un momento a otro todo quedó en silencio entre ellos dos. Salvo el sonido de la música de _Daft Punk_ que sonaba en el _bluetooth_ del celular de Sakura. Ella tarareaba " _One More Time"_ y apreciaba que Li también disfrutaba la melodía, eso creyó porque veía como con uno de sus dedos golpeaba el manubrio al ritmo de la música.

De pronto la música se interrumpió por un segundo con un sonido que para Sakura significaba que había llegado un mensaje. Al mismo tiempo comenzó a sonar _"Get Lucky"_

" _¿Cómo es eso que fuiste donde el abuelo? ¡Y además 'acompañada' de un muchacho! ¿Con qué mocoso estás saliendo ahora? ¡Cuando llegues a Tomoeda vamos a hablar seriamente!"_

Sakura revoleó sus ojos al terminar de leer el mensaje de su hermano. Y no quiso responderle.

—Siempre jode —se cruzó de brazos y adelantó el tema que sonaba. Ahí se quedó pensativa — _It might not be the right time, I might not be the right one, but there's_ _ **something about us**_ _…_ —cantó en voz baja.

—Oye ¿Dónde es la casa?

La voz repentina de Li la sacó de su ensoñación y al percatarse de que ya estaban cerca le dio algunas indicaciones para llegar. Dobló un par de veces y llegaron hasta la entrada que era una especie de camino directo sin pavimentar.

—Sigue derecho y llegamos a la entrada de la casa de mi abuelito —indicó Sakura.

Shaoran hizo caso y ella preparaba sus cosas para poder bajar de inmediato apenas llegaran.

Al estacionarse, ella bajó rápidamente para poder tocar el timbre de la gran casa y anunciar su llegada. Una melodiosa voz habló preguntando por la persona que había tocado. Sakura se acercó al citofono y habló. Inmediatamente algo sonó, indicando que la gran reja podía abrirse.

—¿Puedo estacionar dentro? —preguntó de pronto Shaoran a lo que Sakura le afirmó moviendo su cabeza.

Sakura seguía embelesada por el lugar. A pesar de todas las veces que había venido, siempre le parecía grato y precioso observar la vegetación que rodeaba el lugar. La entrada por lo general no llamaba mucho la atención, puesto que la reja de la entrada era doble pero estaba tapada con madera, pero una vez dentro podía apreciarse la magnitud del lugar en donde Masaki vivía.

Jardines bien cuidados y regados marcaban el camino directo hacia la entrada de la gran casona. La cual no era muy diferente de la casa de Tomoyo —pensaba Sakura siempre—.

—Bienvenida querida nieta —saludó un hombre de cabello café grisáceo, bien vestido que no aparentaba más de ochenta años.

—Abuelito —Sakura se acercó a él para brindarle un fuerte abrazo.

 **Shaoran**

Llegar al lugar donde vivía el abuelo de Sakura, fue toda una odisea. Partiendo por ir a buscarla a su casa después del trabajo. Ser presentada delante de su padre le pareció por poco vergonzoso, aunque el sujeto resultó ser bastante amable —y muy parecido a ella—, pero lo que más le había impactado fue que al momento de entrar a casa de ella había divisado la foto de su difunta madre. Sonreía de la misma manera de Sakura y, a la vez, no pasó desapercibido que ella había heredado sus preciosos ojos verdes. Shaoran comprendió además que esa sonrisa le parecía familiar.

Cuando emprendieron el viaje, ella hacía de todo para llevar un buen viaje con él, y lo logró. A pesar de que hablaba mucho él no tuvo problemas en responderle. Además se percató del buen gusto musical de la chica así que todo fue gratamente.

Al llegar —y luego de hora y media manejando— lo primero que quiso hacer fue salir del asiento del piloto y estirar por fin sus piernas. Mientras ella llamaba por citófono, Shaoran caminaba un poco de aquí para allá. Para cuando por fin le habían abierto la reja preguntó si podía estacionar el vehículo dentro del lugar. Era necesario puesto que para él era más seguro.

Una vez estacionado el auto pudo percatarse de la inmensidad del lugar. Aunque no se comparaba a la mansión Li, allá en China, este lugar de por si le parecía bastante agradable. Se sentía una paz que pocas veces disfrutó. El aire, el sonido de los pájaros y hasta la del agua de la pileta que había en el centro lo relajaron completamente. Otra cosa más que agradecía de este viaje.

—Te presento a Li Shaoran, es proveniente de China —Sakura lo presentaba delante de su abuelo y él algo nervioso, se inclinó levemente delante de él.

—Mucho gusto. Gracias por recibirnos en su casa.

El abuelo de Sakura reía.

—Los amigos de mi nieta son bienvenidos en casa. Pero por favor pasen. Deben estar agotados por el viaje —uno de los empleados del abuelo extendía sus manos para recibir el bolso de Sakura —. Relájense un momento.

Shaoran le entregó la mochila que cargaba en su espalda al empleado y éste les pidió que los siguieran, que les asignaran un lugar para poder darse una ducha quizás, o cambiarse de vestuario para mayor comodidad.

La casa tenía mucha luminosidad y eso le agradó a Shaoran. Y los grandes ventanales le regalaban una vista increíble del patio que poseían. Además pudo notar que había una piscina y una terraza donde se podía incluso hacer algo a las brasas.

—Oye —habló tímidamente— ¿Dónde está el sujeto que me decías?

—Debe estar en el patio —respondió Sakura siguiendo aun al empleado—. Relájate un momento, Inuki no se irá hasta la noche de acá.

—No pretendes quedarte ¿verdad?

—Pues sí.

Shaoran se detuvo abruptamente ante la respuesta de Sakura, pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo. El empleado les presentaba a cada uno una habitación disponible.

—Por favor, acomódense. Cualquier cosa estoy a su disposición.

—Gracias, pero por favor, no más formalismos —decía Sakura algo apenada.

El muchacho sonrió y dejó solo a los chicos.

—Oye, vinimos solamente a hablar con ese sujeto. No estaba en mis planes quedarme acá.

—Pero Li, el viaje es tedioso de noche —respondía Sakura—. Tómalo como un breve relajo… —Shaoran escuchaba con atención las palabras de ella, pero no dejaba de estar molesto con esa decisión. Sakura entonces bajó su rostro—. Perdón.

Shaoran contó hasta diez. Sí, quizás debía tomarlo como un pequeño descanso a todo.

—Está bien… descuida —dijo avergonzado para luego entrar a la que era su habitación.

Se sentó a la orilla de la cama y pasó sus manos por su rostro y su cabello. Suspiró. Estaba agotado sí. La noche anterior había estado con su socio Igarashi realizando los trabajos semanales de la contabilidad del pub en Tomoeda. Además de quedarse desvelado disfrutando un poco de la vida nocturna que allí se ofrecía.

Ella no lo hacía con mala intención, podía leer claramente eso en Sakura, pero lograba descolocarlo y no entendía por qué. De un momento a otro pasaba de estar bien con ella conversando tranquilamente en el vehículo, a este otro momento donde no le había dicho claramente sus planes para ese fin de semana.

La puerta sonó un par de veces, lo que hizo que se levantara rápidamente de la cama y caminara hasta la puerta. Allí vio a Sakura.

—Li —pasaron un par de segundo antes de que dijera algo más—, perdón. No pensé que te molestaría quedarte… Si quieres…

—No te preocupes —relajó sus hombros—, tienes razón. No me vendría mal un poco de calma.

—¿De verdad?

Shaoran solo asintió con su rostro evitando mirar a la chica.

—Bien —respondió más animada Sakura. Él la observaba de reojo—. Inuki está en el jardín trasero, para que vayas a hablar con él. ¿Vamos?

Caminaron juntos por toda la casa y el jardín. Allí a los lejos había una persona que alimentaba a un par de perros de raza Golden. Sakura soltó un gritito y salió corriendo tras ellos. Shaoran la siguió, pero no corriendo precisamente. Vió como la chica saludaba cortésmente al señor y luego se agachaba a la altura de los perros para acariciarlos. Una sensación lo invadió al verla sonreír de esa manera y eso lo llevó a detenerse antes de llegar hasta allí.

—Li —lo llamaba Sakura—, él es el señor Inuki.

Shaoran no reaccionaba, pero cuando uno de los perros se le acercó para olfatearlo recién atinó y se dedicó a acariciarle también su cabeza.

—Son unos perros bastante amistosos —sonreía Inuki.

—¿Cómo se llaman?

—Ella es Quina —de color dorado claro con toques blancos— y este es Vivi—que era de un color completamente dorado.

—Bueno —se levantó Sakura del lugar dejando libre a Vivi—, los dejo para que puedan conversar —Sakura se inclinó levemente hacia Inuki—. Me da mucho gusto verlo con tan buena salud. Iré donde mi abuelito para que puedan conversar tranquilamente—y dirigió su mirada a Shaoran con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Shaoran siguió sus pasos con la mirada hasta que se perdió dentro de la casa, mientras que ambas mascotas jugaban entre sí con una pelota de tenis.

—La verdad… no sé por dónde empezar —se rascaba la cabeza tratando de ordenar sus ideas.

—Si gusta puede acompañarme a pasearlos por los alrededores del lugar —le dijo Inuki entregándole una de las correas de los perros—. Así probablemente pueda ordenar sus ideas.

Le pareció que su idea no era tan descabellada, de hecho desde pequeño siempre quiso tener mascotas en su casa, pero con todo lo que lo rodeaba desde pequeño, prefirió no adoptar ninguna mascota. Y eso que le encantaban los perros. Por lo que aceptó con gusto —y algo temeroso— la correa para caminar junto con Inuki y llamaron a los animales que seguían jugando. Con un solo silbido ambos perros llegaron hasta ellos dos para que pudieran colocarles dichas amarras y así poder salir a caminar.

—Estos perros son muy buenos compañeros y bastante fieles. Pero tienen demasiada energía —reía el hombre—. Aunque al señor Amamiya le fascinan, pero debido a su edad necesita ayuda en cuidarlos.

—¿Cuántos años tienen?

—Ya tiene diez años de vida humana —decía mientras ambos salían de la gran casa para dar con los alrededores del lugar, por donde habían llegado anteriormente Sakura y Shaoran—, pero siguen teniendo demasiada energía —rió.

Caminaron un par de minutos más. El clima estaba bastante agradable a esa hora. Corría una brisa fresca que les permitía sentirse más frescos y cómodos durante el recorrido. Aunque ya estaba anocheciendo, aún quedaba algo de luz solar que iluminaba tenuemente las calles, aunque de todos modos las luces de las farolas del lugar ya estaban encendidas.

Llegaron a una calle que no había visto durante el recorrido, totalmente pavimentado y se dispusieron a caminar directamente por ahí.

—Las casas por acá están algo ocultas. No les gusta llamar mucho la atención. Por eso el camino por el que entraron ustedes lo mantenemos así, sin pavimentar —comentaba Inuki—, pero la carretera que te lleva a otros sectores está bien trabajada y a estas horas da gusto dar un paseo por acá. Las farolas alumbran todo y no hay peligro. La gente de acá se conoce de una u otra forma. A lo más puede haber un accidente automovilístico…

Shaoran escuchaba con atención y con aquella última frase pudo comenzar a ordenar sus ideas para preguntar por aquel accidente hace tantos años atrás.

—Sakura —tartamudeó—, digo Kinomoto me habló de eso… —decía nervioso observando a Vivi que caminaba feliz—. Me habló del accidente de su madre hace años atrás.

—El seis de Julio se cumplen veintiocho años —se notó un pesar en su voz.

—¿Usted pudo ver como sucedió todo? —caminaban, e Inuki no decía nada en absoluto—. Disculpe que sea demasiado entrometido…

—¿Por qué desea saber eso?

Shaoran respondió sin rodeos.

—Mi padre también falleció en aquel accidente.

Un ladrido de Vivi llamó la atención de ambos, pero sólo divisaron a otro perro por los alrededores. Shaoran observaba el suelo y Quina se acercaba a él para pasearse a su alrededor.

—Los perros son muy inteligentes —mencionaba Inuki—. Saben cuándo alguien está triste o está alegre y no duda ni por un segundo en hacernos compañía.

 **Sakura**

Cuando dejó a ambos hombres para que pudieran conversar, entró directamente a casa para ir en busca de su abuelo. Antes de eso, pudo percibir a través de la ventana que daba hacia el antejardín y a la entrada principal, como iban saliendo con ambas mascotas. Esa escena le pareció bastante llamativa porque se les quedó observando hasta que dejaron la casa.

Caminó entonces por los alrededores de la casa. Allí también había fotografías de los difuntos padres de Nadehsiko, de ella cuando era pequeña y de Sonomi. Y por otro sector estaba la de ella junto a su hermano Touya, cuando eran más pequeños y una de Tomoyo por si sola.

—Cada vez que te veo así, es ver a tu madre —sonó de pronto la voz de Masaki.

Sakura se acercó a su abuelo para darle un nuevo abrazo y caminar por los alrededores de la casa.

—Siempre me has dicho que me parezco a ella.

—Sacaste lo mejor de ambas partes querida nieta.

—Touya te dejó saludos. Me retó un poco porque no le había comentado que venía para acá —reía—. Imagínate el escandaloso mensaje que me mandó porque vine con un amigo.

—Sus razones debe tener —comentó el abuelo, pero Sakura no comprendía.

—Siempre ha sido así cada vez que alguien del sexo opuesto se acerca o viceversa.

Se sentaron en los sillones de la sala de estar de la casa. Allí llegó una mujer y les ofreció algo de té para beber. Ambos aceptaron y siguieron con su conversa.

—¿Cómo ha estado tu padre? —preguntaba el abuelo mirando atentamente a Sakura.

—Bien —sonreía—, te dejó saludos también. Ha estado bien, con sus innumerables clases en la Universidad.

—Me sorprende siendo tu padre aun tan joven, no haya querido rehacer su vida.

Sakura cambió su semblante.

—Con Touya siempre quisimos que mi padre tuviera una nueva oportunidad, nunca nos opusimos a la idea de que tenía todo el derecho de amar a alguien nuevamente —narraba Sakura esperando que llegara la mujer con las tazas de té—, pero él siempre nos dijo que su único y gran amor fue mamá. Que después de ella no había más espacio para alguien. Pensábamos que era algo egoísta, pero fue su decisión.

La mujer apareció y sirvió dos tazas de té y dejó unas galletas para acompañar, luego de eso se retiró del lugar, no sin antes mencionar que estaría haciendo los preparativos para la cena.

—Tu padre, siempre sorprendiéndome —decía él—. Lo que más me alegra y siempre se lo he dicho, es que haya hecho feliz a Nadeshiko a pesar de todo lo que nos opusimos a su matrimonio. Nadeshiko dejó todo por irse con el hombre que más amó —bebió un poco de té y luego observó a Sakura—. Todos los días de mi vida me arrepiento de haberle dado la espalda a mi nieta.

—Ella también perdió a sus padres cuando era pequeña —comentaba Sakura con tristeza—, pero nunca se mostró triste delante de papá y de mi hermano —suspiró y con una sonrisa algo torcida dijo—. Siento un poco de envidia de todos porque pudieron convivir con ella más de lo que yo pude.

—No digas eso, querida Sakura —tomó una de las manos de su bisnieta, que estaba sentada a su lado—. Eres el vivo retrato de ella. Sus ojos, tu sonrisa, tu forma de ser tan amable con las personas.

—Siempre he querido verla —comentó con sollozo— ¿Por qué tengo que ver a otros fantasmas y a ella no? —dijo pasando rápidamente sus dedos por sus ojos.

—Porque seguramente ella sabe que todos nosotros estamos bien. Que la recordamos día a día, pero que a pesar de todo, ella fue feliz, inmensamente feliz en vida —el señor Misaki levantó el rostro de Sakura para que pudiera verle a los ojos—. Y el que tu estés viva, cumpliendo tus sueños es lo que ella deseaba desde antes de que nacieras.

—Lo sé —sonrió apenas—. Sólo en mis sueños, ella me dice exactamente lo mismo.

—No la ves como un espíritu inquieto en este mundo, pero sí en tus sueños. Y de seguro que es mucho mejor.

El abuelo de Sakura sabía de esa habilidad que tenía Sakura. Lo supo cuando muchas veces, de pequeña, la vio llorar asustada, huyendo de cosas que pasaban sin ninguna explicación, y ya más grande, cuando hablaba a solas. Al principio todo fue confuso y en una de las tantas conversaciones con ella y su padre, le recomendó llevarla a un sicólogo o siquiatra. Sakura recuerda aquello siempre, porque fue el mismo Fujitaka quien se opuso a eso, demostrándole a todos que su hija en verdad veía espíritus de gente fallecida. ¿Cómo logró creerlo? Hace muchos años hubo un incendio en la que actualmente es la casa de veraneo de la familia Amamiya en Okinawa —lugar de veraneo por excelencia en Japón—. Visitaron el lugar y allí vio varios espíritus rondando. Cuando uno de ellos se le acercó a la chica para decirle que lo único que querían era que hicieran una especie de animita en algún lugar de la casa. Así los espíritus que rondaban hace años y que no había podido cumplir sus deseos terrenales pudieran tener un acceso al paraíso. Sus almas podían apaciguarse y de ese modo podrían ir y descansar en paz.

Luego de hacer aquello, el ambiente en casa se sintió más liviano. Y en aquella animita, con el tiempo, comenzaron a crecer preciosas flores a su alrededor.

—¿Puedo preguntar sobre tu amigo Sakura? —comentó de pronto el señor Amamiya. Sakura quien bebía de su té luego de aquella conversación de su madre algo más tranquila le indicó que sí podía—. ¿Qué necesitaba hablar con Inuki?

—El padre de él… —suspiró— estuvo involucrado en el accidente de mamá.

—¿Cómo es eso? —preguntó asombrado.

 **Shaoran**

—Hace muy poco me enteré de todo lo que sucedió. El accidente en el servicentro que está saliendo de Tomoeda —Shaoran se encontraba sentado en una banca junto con Inuki mientras que los perros jugaban un rato por una plaza que estaba cerca de la casa—. Mi padre iba conduciendo en su vehículo. ¿Usted vio todo, o algo? Sólo quiero saber detalles de eso.

Inuki estaba asombrado ante tal relato.

—Esa noche llovía como nunca. Para ser verano fue bastante tedioso —entrecruzó sus dedos y siguió con el relato—. Yo iba manejando, porque la señora Nadeshiko había venido a visitar a su abuelo, iba con su pequeña hija, Sakura. Touya y Fujitaka no habían podido asistir porque él estaba con su trabajo y Touya estaba en actividades en su colegio por vacaciones a pesar de la lluvia —Shaoran escuchaba con atención y se dio cuenta como las manos de Inuki comenzaban a tiritar—. Todo fue muy rápido, porque yo necesitaba hacer una pausa y le pedí a la señora Nadeshiko parar en el servicentro a comprar algunas cosas. Ella no tuvo problemas al respecto —hizo una pausa antes de seguir—. Cuando estaba ya dentro y fui a pagar se sintió un gran ruido. Habían dos personas más allí, si no mal recuerdo y todos salimos a mirar qué había sucedido —Se llevó una de sus manos a su cabeza—. Allí vimos como un camión había arrasado con cuanto vehículo se le cruzó por encima. Lo más impresionante que vimos a continuación fue que el sujeto movió nuevamente el camión y se dirigió hasta la gasolinera.

Inuki se levantó de su puesto y comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro en una corta distancia. Shaoran lo miraba con preocupación y en ese momento Quina y Vivi llegaron hasta ellos. Entonces observó como volvió a sentarse y acariciar a uno de los perros.

—Yo estaba desesperado. La señora estaba allí con su hija. Iba a ir tras ellos. Si algo les sucedía… —apretó sus puños—, pero los que estaban dentro del servicentro no me dejaron ir hasta allí, porque en ese momento todo estaba explotando y debíamos refugiarnos del olor, del humo y de los vidrios que habían estallado en ese mismo instante. Nos quedamos debajo de las mesas y uno de ellos llamó inmediatamente a bomberos y a la policía. Una persona más y yo salimos corriendo hacia las llamas, a pesar de que nos pidieron que no saliéramos de ahí. Recuerdo que el sujeto mencionó que su esposa estaba allí y salió a toda prisa. Yo también lo seguí. Cubrí mi rostro con el antebrazo y caminé desesperado hasta el vehículo. Lo que vi me impactó, porque divisé el camión y estaba completamente arrollado en la parte delantera. No quise ni imaginar cómo quedó el sujeto que iba manejando. Después de todo un reto llegué hasta donde yo había estacionado y quedé… quedé helado, tieso, lo único que sentía era mi corazón que latía feroz. La señora no se movía ni nada, pero la pequeña lloraba y lloraba. Y cerca de ella un hombre todo ensangrentado…

Shaoran sentía un nudo en su garganta y las palabras no salían de su boca. Menos al ver el estado de Inuki al relatarle todo aquello.

—Lamento… —dijo despacio, la voz apenas le salía—. Lamento haberle pedido… que me contara todo eso.

El hombre se limpiaba las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

—El señor Amamiya estaba destrozado. Lloraba y culpaba a todo el mundo de lo sucedido —siguió narrando Inuki—. A mí no me quería volver a ver. Dijo cosas terrible que prefiero no mencionar.

—Imagino que debió ser difícil.

—El esposo de la señora no lloraba, pero en sus ojos se veía que le habían arrancado la vida. Touya era pequeño, pero a pesar de sus lágrimas y desconsuelo, se mostraba fuerte ante todos. La pequeña Sakura dormía, seguramente era la única que no sabía el dolor de vivir ese momento.

Pensó en ella, imaginó ese momento. Una bebé de tres meses sin tener idea de lo que la vida le había arrebatado, o dado, según lo que le contó ella una vez. Pero también pensó en él, que tampoco tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que sucedía. Imaginó también a su madre ¿Habrá llorado en silencio? Era lo más probable, porque nunca mostraba afecto delante de los demás. Imaginó a sus hermanas devastadas. O quizás no, si la mayor debía tener como seis años apenas.

—Gracias —dijo de pronto Shaoran— por contarme todo. Lamento haberle hecho recordar.

—¿Y qué hay de su padre?

—Por lo que sé. Él ayudó a la madre de Kinomoto a salir del vehículo. Seguramente la persona que usted vio allí cerca era él.

Inuki miraba a Shaoran, seguramente se preguntaba cómo sabía aquello, pero no iba a decirle que fue Sakura quien le comentó todo eso desde la perspectiva de su propio padre. Quizás ellos no sabían de la capacidad de la chica para ver fantasmas. Shaoran se percató de la hora. Habían estado casi una hora y algo fuera de casa y ya debían marchar de vuelta. Los animalitos estaban agotados porque estaban echados en el pasto esperando por ambos hombres.

 **Sakura**

Cuando le contó todo lo sucedido con la visita de Hien hasta la aparición de Shaoran en Tomoeda. Y el relato que el mismo padre le había dicho, el señor Amamiya estaba completamente asombrado.

—Y fue por eso que le hablé de Inuki, porque como él había visto todo lo que pasó en ese entonces, no pensé que quizás le podría molestar.

La hora de la cena estaba comenzando y el señor Amamiya se levantaba de su lugar para dirigirse al comedor donde servirían todo. Sakura aún se encontraba sentada en el sillón esperando que él apareciera junto con el señor Inuki. No se había percatado de que la hora había pasado tan rápido y estaba preocupada. Además que con la conversación anterior era lógico, pensó que alguno terminaría molesto por recordar las escenas de ese día. Aunque después de tantos años no era tabú hablarlo, pero tampoco le hacía gracia a las personas recordar dicho suceso.

Cuando el ladrido de los perros le informó que ya habían llegado, se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia la entrada. Sólo quería ver la expresión de ambos al entrar a casa.

Los primeros en entrar fueron las mascotas que corrieron rápidamente en dirección al patio, y luego entraron ambos.

Inuki venía con una sonrisa a medias. Y Shaoran parecía estar en otro lugar.

—Señor Inuki —se acercó Sakura—. Lamento haber sido tan impertinente.

—No se preocupe señorita Sakura —decía él—. Sabe que si puedo ser de ayuda puede contar conmigo siempre.

—Pero no quería causarle alguna molestía. De verdad lo lamento.

Inuki negó con su cabeza.

—No se preocupe. De verdad —y sonrió retirándose del lugar, dejando solos a Li y a Sakura.

Sakura observaba a Shaoran quien no dejaba de mirarla.

—¿Todo bien? —el asintió en silencio—. ¿Tienes hambre? La cena está por ser servida. ¿Nos acompañas?

—Claro —dijo y ambos caminaron hasta el comedor.

La mesa estaba puesta para tres personas. En el centro se sentaba el abuelo de Sakura y ella se sentaría a mano derecha de él. Shaoran se ubicaría al lado de ella.

—Como es una ocasión especial, pedí uno de tus platos preferidos Sakura —reía el abuelo.

A Sakura le brillaron literalmente los ojos al imaginarse de qué se podía tratar. Como estaba tan envuelta en el mundo de los dulces y tortas, decía que prefería comer algo salado para contrarrestar los sabores. Dentro de ellos un plato de pollo frito era su favorito o un buen bistec con ensaladas. Cuando a sus ojos apareció el apetitoso bistec se le hizo agua la boca.

—¡Muchas gracias! —dijo inspirando el olor que este emanaba.

—¿Por qué hacen eso todos los chefs?

—No soy chef, sólo soy una repostera. Pero siempre nos enseñaron que el olfato te abre el apetito. Y que con eso también puedes sentir los sabores. Como decía un profesor mío: ¡Es el sentido con más memoria!

Cuando los platos fueron servidos, todos agradecieron por la cena servida y comenzaron a degustar.

 **. . .**

Las horas avanzaban. Eran pasadas las once de la noche y Shaoran había ido a dar una vuelta por los alrededores con la excusa de querer ir a fumar un rato y pensar. Sakura en cambio había ayudado en la cocina a ordenar un poco a la servidumbre. No la dejaron así que revisó las cosas que habían en el refrigerador. Para su sorpresa encontró que había unas botellas de cerveza, carnes, verduras y algunas fuentes con comida guardada.

Luego de eso salió a caminar también por el patio de la casa y ahí se encontró con Li quien estaba sentado a la orilla de la piscina que la casa tenía. Se acercó y él ni siquiera se inmutó ante su presencia porque no despegaba la vista del agua.

—¿Me convidas uno?

Shaoran la miró esta vez y buscó en su bolsillo del pantalón los cigarros que le quedaban. Le estiro la cajita y ella sacó uno. Nuevamente hizo el gesto de estirarle el encendedor con la llama prendida.

—Gracias.

Sakura se sentó al lado de él, pero a diferencia se sacó sus sandalias para luego sumergir sus pies en el agua de la piscina. Allí se quedó totalmente relajada.

—¿No te gustaría beber algo? Hay cervezas, vino… o agua si gustas.

—Hace varios meses que dejé de beber.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Sakura y Li no respondía.

Lo miró para esperar una respuesta, pero él no decía nada.

—¿Estoy molestando? Parece que… que no quieres conversar o algo.

—No… disculpa —dijo inmediatamente —. Te acepto una, sólo una botella.

Sakura sonrió y se levantó del lugar para ir en busca de un par de botellas.

 **Shaoran**

Se había prometido no beber nunca más, porque después de la decepción con Xiu Mei había exagerado. Pero eso ya no tenía relevancia en su vida. Es cierto, habían pasado varios meses desde aquello que ahora se encontraba más centrado en el asunto de su padre. De uno u otro modo agradecía eso. Estar ocupado en otras cosas.

Sakura había llegado con la botella en su mano y se la entregó a él ya destapada. Ella volvió a estar en la misma posición que hace un rato atrás y lo invitó a hacer lo mismo. Le decía que el agua no estaba tan fría, era soportable. Pensó que no era mala idea así que la imitó. Se quitó sus zapatillas, remangó un poco sus jeans y sumergió los pies al agua.

—Salud —invitaba Sakura a chocar la botella.

Bebió un primer sorbo y definitivamente extrañaba un poco de alcohol en su cuerpo. No por ser un adicto a la bebida, sino porque le ayudaba a desinhibirse un poco.

—¿Y por qué habías dejado de beber? —preguntó nuevamente Sakura con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Shaoran la miró y revoleo los ojos.

—Que insistente —respondió mirando hacia otro lado.

Sakura rió y comenzó a tirarle agua con el pie.

—Ya, para.

—No quiero —se burlaba de él.

Shaoran estaba perdiendo la paciencia y Sakura no dejaba de burlarse con una risita bastante pesada. Dejó su botella de lado y con una de sus manos comenzó a tirarle agua a Sakura dejándola completamente asombrada y toda mojada.

—Mira… ¡Mira como quedé!

—¡Tu empezaste!

—¡Pero solo te mojé parte de tus jeans! —se levantó enojada del lugar mascullando una que otra cosa que él no entendía.

Quizás se le había pasado la mano así que se paró también para quedar a la altura de ella. Pero no vio venir lo siguiente, porque de un solo empujón ella lo botó completamente a la piscina.

Toda su ropa mojada, por suerte su celular y los cigarros los había dejado afuera, pero estaba al lado de la piscina por lo que fue a revisarlos de inmediato. Al sentir toda su ropa pegada al cuerpo y ver la cara de asombro de Sakura, más se enojó.

—¡Me las vas a pagar! —dijo y de un movimiento rápido corrió tras Sakura quien había huido del lugar.

Él la alcanzó y la tomó de un brazo.

—¡Espera, espera, espera! ¡Déjame sacar mi celular! —dijo riendo nerviosa.

Cuando sacó su celular y lo tiró al césped intentó volver a correr, pero Li fue más rápido y la tomó de la cintura y corrió junto con ella para caer ambos a la piscina.

Una vez salieron a la superficie, Li la miraba con una sonrisa triunfadora. Y ella hacia morisquetas con su boca.

—Que pesado.

Salió de la piscina y ayudó a Sakura estirando una de sus manos. Y de pronto comenzó a tiritar. Se había olvidado por completo que detestaba el frío.

—Vamos adentro, así podemos secarnos —inquirió Sakura.

Entonces recogió sus cosas y siguió a la chica quien se abrazaba a sí misma.

Entraron por la parte trasera de la casa, allí había un lavadero y una secadora de ropa. Vio como Sakura buscaba dentro de las ropas limpias algo para poder usar temporalmente. Pero todo era demasiado grande para ella, ya que era la ropa de su abuelo. Encontró una especie de bata de levantarse y se la pasó a Li para que pudiera cambiarse.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó mirando aquella prenda.

—No hay nada. Iré a buscar algo a mi habitación —buscaba pero no encontraba nada.

—Ten, yo iré a buscar algo.

Le entregó la bata a la chica pero ella no lo aceptaba así que decidió colocársela por encima. Ella agradeció el gesto tímidamente y comenzó a caminar.

—Voy a buscar un par de toallas, espérame por favor. Vuelvo rápido.

Dio media vuelta para ir hasta la habitación, pero no se dio cuenta de haber pisado un charco de agua en el suelo, que se acumuló mientras discutían por la bata, y cayó de trasero al suelo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado.

Shaoran caminó con cuidado hacia ella para ayudarla a levantarse. Y antes de que se levantara casi resbala nuevamente de no ser porque Shaoran logró sujetarla firmemente. Allí mantenía su mano fuertemente sobre la cintura de Sakura para que no volviera a caer y ella mantenía sus manos apretando los brazos de él. Y se quedaron quietos allí viéndose al rostro. Cara a cara. Con los labios entreabiertos. Shaoran no pensaba nada en ese momento. Tragó saliva y quiso soltarla pero no podía. Su cercanía le irradiaba calor. Sentía su corazón latir por sus orejas, por su garganta y hasta en su labios. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió así? No, no recordaba ahora ya nada, porque sentía que ella era un imán que lo atraía poco a poco. Y ella no decía nada. Instintivamente se acercó un poco más a su rostro y se percató que los ojos de ella ya no lo miraban, si no que estaban un poco más abajo. ¿Acaso veía sus labios? Un poco más y con el corazón acelerado la besó.

* * *

 _Hola gente, que tal. Bueno vengo a subir esta actualización, porque ya mañana me voy de vacaciones y no quería irme sin actualizar._

 _Quiero saber que les ha parecido este capítulo. Si es que encontraron muy apresurado todo o no. Yo sé que les debía algo de cercanía entre ambos, pero es que me gustan cuando las cosas se van dando de a poco :3_

 _Y bueno, cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia siempre es bienvenido._

 _Ahora si nos vemos pronto. Chau chau!_


	14. El día después

**Capítulo 13**

 **El día después.**

 **Sakura**

Cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por ese momento. Sus manos seguían apretando fuertemente los brazos de Shaoran. Su beso sabía suave, tímido, húmedo. Ya ni siquiera le dolía el trasero con la caída de hace un momento. Sintió también como la otra mano de Shaoran se posaba en su rostro y eso le transmitía un poco más de calor. Había olvidado por completo que estaban empapados.

—¿Por qué está todo mojado? —habló alguien desde afuera.

Ambos se separaron de inmediato y se miraron por casi una milésima de segundo, para luego dar paso a hacer cualquier otra cosa, como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

Sakura fue en busca de la ropa nuevamente para distraerse mientras la mujer entraba al lugar donde ellos estaban. Y su corazón latía sin parar. ¿Qué fue lo que acaba de hacer?

—¿Se encuentran bien? —preguntó la señorita.

—Sí, sólo nos metimos a la piscina sin pensar —habló Shaoran—. Lamento el desorden.

—No se preocupen —decía la joven quien caminó hacia algún lado.

Sakura no se movía de su lugar. Estaba paralizada y sumamente avergonzada. Cuando la muchacha se acercó a ella —la misma chica que les abrió la puerta en la tarde cuando llegaron y que también preparó la cena—, le entregó una toalla a Sakura y recién pudo moverse de su estado.

—Vayan a darse una ducha antes de que contraigan un resfrío.

—Gracias—sonrió la castaña.

Se colocó la toalla por encima de su cabeza, para así evitar mirar a Shaoran. Pasó por su lado lo más rápido posible y caminó hasta la escalera de la casa —dejando sus pasos marcados con agua—. Necesitaba llegar a su habitación y tratar de comprender por qué había respondido el beso que Shaoran le había dado. En un momento escuchó como él le agradecía a la señorita por haberle entregado a él también una toalla para secarse y pidió disculpas nuevamente por haber dejado todo el piso mojado. Luego, Sakura corrió hasta su habitación y se encerró allí.

Suspiró y llevó sus dedos hasta sus labios, volviendo a sentir una extraña sensación que percibió estando con él. Ni siquiera estaba sintiendo frío porque el calor en su cuerpo se estaba apoderando de ella. La luz de la habitación estaba apagada y fue mejor así. Se comenzó a sacar su ropa mojada y dejarla tirada en el suelo, para caminar hasta el baño de su propia habitación y poder darse una anhelada ducha.

Abrió la llave y el vapor comenzaba a rodear el ambiente. Se sumergió en ella creyendo que podría dejar de pensar por un momento, y no fue así porque nuevamente recordó la calidez del beso que Li le había dado. Algo más allá que mariposas en su estómago comenzó a sentir. No, eso no estaba bien. Mañana debía enfrentarlo sí o sí. No podía seguir evitándolo. Después de todo, tenían un viaje que hacer de vuelta a Tomoeda.

 **Shaoran**

Encerrado en lo que era su habitación y apoyado contra la puerta, estaba completamente absorto en sus pensamientos, recordando lo sucedido hace unos minutos atrás. No comprendía en qué momento él había decidido acercarse más a ella y besarla. Pero es que algo sucedió, no pensó, sólo actuó. Y no, no estaba arrepentido de lo que había hecho, pero no sabía que pasaba por la cabeza de ella, porque sin lugar a dudas le había respondido el beso. Aunque fue suave y muy sutil sirvió para descolocarlo por completo.

Para no seguir pensando en aquello se metió de lleno en la ducha para poder temperar su cuerpo.

Pero estaba bastante inquieto. Así que optó por volver la ducha fría para luego salir apresurado y tiritando del baño a colocarse algo de ropa —que le había prestado la mucama, puesto que no llevaba nada para cambiarse— y se acostó. Se tapó completamente y así fue recuperando el calor de su cuerpo.

Se dio un par de vueltas en la cama porque no lograba conciliar el sueño y de vez en cuando desviaba su mirada hacia la puerta, sabía que al otro lado de ella, en la pieza de enfrente, se encontraba Sakura.

Volvió a imaginar las sensaciones que había vivido hace un momento ¿Y si no los hubiesen interrumpido? Ahí suspiró y lentamente se fue quedando dormido.

A la mañana del día domingo, Shaoran despertó temprano. Revisó su celular y pudo percatarse de la hora, eran más de las ocho y media de la mañana, por lo que decidió ir levantándose poco a poco.

Cuando bajó las escalas percibió que aún no había nadie en pie, así que optó por ir hacia el lavadero y ocupar la secadora para poder meter la ropa que seguía húmeda desde anoche y así por fin poder cambiarse. Se sentó en una de las sillas allí disponibles y esperó a que su ropa estuviera lista.

Miró a su alrededor y en el lugar donde anoche había sucedido algo con Sakura, sintió que el calor volvía a invadir su rostro, así que para disipar esos recuerdos fue que decidió entretenerse en su teléfono celular.

Hasta él llegó Quina, la perrita de la familia, a hacerle compañía ya que la puerta de salida del lavadero estaba semi abierta. Se acercó a Shaoran y éste comenzó a acariciarla.

—Hola, hola —le hablaba a Quina y ella le lengüeteaba la mano.

A los minutos después, la misma muchacha de anoche llegó en ese momento al lugar, saludándolo cordialmente. Esta le informó que dentro de un rato más serviría el desayuno, Shaoran sólo atinó a mover su cabeza y darle las gracias. Optó por levantarse de aquel lugar para salir a caminar y Quina decidió seguirlo. Lo único que deseaba era que el día pasara rápidamente y volver a su espacio, su hogar. Ni siquiera había hablado con Sakura sobre la hora en que iban a devolverse a Tomoeda, es más, ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar delante de ella.

Cuando se encontraba caminando al lado de la piscina recibió una video llamada.

—Meiling —contestó Shaoran.

—Hola querido primo ¿Cómo estás? Muy bien gracias, yo igual —Shaoran miraba seriamente la pantalla de su celular—. No sé por qué me molesto en ser amable contigo, cuando ni siquiera lo eres conmigo.

—Ve al grano Meiling —pidió Shaoran observando que nadie estuviera a su alrededor para poder conversar tranquilamente.

—Tengo la información que me pediste hace un tiempo —Shaoran miraba a Meiling con cara de duda— ¡Por dios! La información sobre Sakura Kinomoto.

Un ligero calor invadió el rostro de él.

—¿Hay algo importante que deba saber? —formuló la pregunta tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible.

—La verdad es que no. Sólo encontré el accidente cuando era bebé, tiene un prontuario bastante limpio. Y sale información de sus estudios. No sale nada grave sobre información médica como psicólogos o algo parecido, más que nada los típicos informes de salud, ginecólogos y esas cosas de rutina. No tiene grandes deudas…

—Está bien Meiling, ya entendí.

—¿Dónde estás?

Shaoran no sabía bien que contestarle, así que decidió caminar un poco más.

—Vine a ver unos asuntos, nada importante —sonaba incomodo—. Hablamos más tarde. Cuídate Meiling.

—Oye espera hay algo que debes saber… —y cortó la llamada antes de que hablara algo más.

Había olvidado aquello la vez que viajó a China, como Meiling trabaja en el área de periodismo, no le era complicado buscar información de alguien. En ese entonces sentía mucha curiosidad por la chica en cuestión, con todo el asunto de los fantasmas y demás, pero ahora ya no sabía. ¿De qué tipo de interés hablaba él?

—Li —escuchó de pronto sintiendo como su corazón daba un fuerte brinco. Volteó para ver directamente a Sakura —. El desayuno está servido… —dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

Ambos caminaron dentro de la casa, él siguiéndole sus pasos a ella.

 **Sakura**

Había despertado con los rayos del sol entrando directamente a su rostro. Miró hacia ambos lados para poder atinar a levantarse, como estaba fuera de la ciudad se encontraba un tanto desorientada. Estiró su mano para ver la hora en su celular. Nueve y media de la mañana. A tiempo para poder desayunar junto a su abuelo. Se vistió rápidamente y caminó hacia la puerta. La abrió lentamente procurando no encontrarse con Shaoran enfrente suyo, después de lo de anoche, no sabía cómo actuar delante de él. Suspiró al ver que no había nadie cerca y que la puerta de la habitación de él estaba ya abierta, así que salió sin problemas. Cuando bajó la escala se encontró con su abuelo quien estaba pronto a sentarse frente a la mesa, ambos se saludaron amorosamente y se ubicaron en sus respectivos puestos.

—¿Y tu amigo Sakura?

Ella sintió su corazón acelerado sólo para responderle que no sabía. La señorita que los atendía apareció con una bandeja con un delicioso desayuno, para luego decirle a ambos que el joven Li se encontraba en el patio, justo al lado de la piscina hablando por teléfono y que Quina le hacía compañía.

—Voy —carraspeó—, voy a buscarlo —se levantó Sakura de su lugar para encontrarse con Shaoran.

Al salir al patio trasero allí lo vio, de espaldas hablando por teléfono. No quiso acercarse en ese momento porque no quería interrumpirlo, pero tampoco quería llegar tarde a comer algo. Pero verlo así hizo que por un instante el mundo se detuviera a su alrededor. Tan sólo unos segundos y volvió a recordar las sensaciones de anoche. Cuando colgó el teléfono y lo guardó en su bolsillo del pantalón, se acercó a él, un poco temerosa y colocó una de sus manos en su hombro. Sintió como se sobresaltó y luego se le quedó viendo fijamente.

—Li… el desayuno está servido… —dijo atropelladamente y mirando hacia otro lado.

Y mientras ambos entraban a la casa, Sakura iba delante de Shaoran, esta dio una media vuelta para quedar frente a él.

—Ahm… eh —balbuceaba— ¿A qué hora te apetece irte?

—Cuando tú gustes —dijo despacio sin dejar de mirarla.

—Ok—dijo después de un rato.

Ambos volvieron a la sala donde Masaki estaba esperando a los muchachos.

 **. . .**

Decidieron quedarse a almorzar antes de partir a Tomoeda. Ha pedido de Masaki, que quería pasar un tiempo más con Sakura. No tuvieron problemas con eso y todo fluía bastante bien, sin incomodidades. Los tres conversaban como si nada.

Hasta que llegó el momento de partir, era hora de volver.

—Gracias por todo abuelito.

—De nada querida Sakura. Espero que puedan volver.

—Prometo venir a verte más seguido.

Se dieron un abrazo para despedirse.

—Por favor, vayan con cuidado —decía Masaki.

—Muchas gracias por todo —Shaoran hacía una reverencia delante del señor Amamiya.

Ambos jóvenes subieron al vehículo para dar marcha a su viaje de retorno. Sakura veía a través de la ventana a su abuelito y se despedía haciéndole señas con su mano.

El viaje comenzó y Sakura se encontraba más nerviosa de lo normal, claro, porque a la hora de almuerzo no hubo problemas, pero ahora estaban ellos dos solos en el auto. Shaoran sólo manejaba con ambas manos sobre el volante y ni siquiera colocó un poco de música para relajar el ambiente.

Sakura miraba de vez en cuando de reojo a Shaoran e involuntariamente se mordía los labios. Shaoran tosió un poco antes de hablar.

—Si gustas… puedes poner música.

—¿Qué te gusta escuchar a ti? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Me gusta el rock clásico —decía despacio sin mirarla—, _The Beatles_ y _Queen_ son mis favoritos.

Sakura buscó en su lista de música algo para poner al gusto de Li, encontró una lista de música donde salían los grupos que él le comentó y le dio _play_ : partieron con " _The show must go on"._

Sakura se percató como Shaoran movía los labios, como si fuera cantando la canción, ella sonrió con ese gesto. Luego de ese tema siguió otro grupo para dar paso a " _Every breath you take"_ del grupo _The Police._

—¿Está bien eso? — Li solo afirmó en silencio meneando su cabeza.

—Pero pon algo que te guste a ti también —dijo Shaoran sorprendiendo a la chica.

—Está bien. Quiero saber tus gustos —y lo dijo sin pensar.

Ante ese comentario nadie dijo nada. Sakura encontró que el paisaje a través de la ventana era realmente un buen distractor. Así siguieron por un par de minutos más. La lista de reproducción cambio a " _Africa"_ de _Toto_ hasta _The Cure_ con " _Letter to Elise"._

Shaoran suspiró haciendo un par de morisquetas en su cara que no pasaron desapercibidas para Sakura.

—¿Quieres que la cambie? —preguntó incomoda.

—Deja que termine ese tema y de ahí pon algo de lo que a ti te guste, insisto —dijo sin más.

Por eso cuando terminó esa canción volvieron a los temas de _Daft Punk_ tal cual a como se habían venido antes.

El viaje de retorno se había vuelto más expedito y casi en una hora y un par de minutos ya habían llegado a Tomoeda. Shaoran había pasado directamente a dejar a Sakura hasta su casa y ésta agradeció por todo. Eran alrededor de las siete de la tarde, las luces de las calles estaban encendidas y en la casa de Sakura se veía también a través de las ventanas que había gente en su interior. Ella pensó que se trataría de Touya y Yukito, como era costumbre todos los domingos.

Sakura volvía a morderse el labio, no sentía deseos de bajar del automóvil y Shaoran tampoco parecía pedírselo. Volteó a verlo y la mirada de él estaba de frente con ambas manos apoyadas en el volante.

—Gracias… por traerme de vuelta —murmuró Sakura nuevamente.

Shaoran suspiró y por fin la miró.

—De nada.

Pasaron un par de segundos. Ninguno decía nada, sólo estaban frente a frente observándose.

—Ehm… yo —hablaron al unísono— ¿Qué?

Fue Shaoran que finalmente se calló y le cedió la palabra a Sakura.

—Sólo… quería preguntarte —dijo sin despegar su mirada de la de él hablando quedamente y con su rostro acalorado— ¿Puedo… llamarte por tu nombre? —susurró apenas.

Estaba muerta de calor dentro del automóvil a pesar de tener el vidrio del auto abajo. La cercanía que se estaba produciendo con Shaoran la atraía más y más. Sakura notó que los ojos de él lucían muchos más brillante que otras veces, así fue como se quedó hipnotizada esperando que le diera una simple respuesta, vio como sonrió sutilmente y eso le provocó algo extraño en su estómago.

—Está bien… —respondió tímidamente.

Un solo segundo le bastó para desviar su mirada nuevamente hacia los labios de Shaoran y acercarse a él para darle un corto beso.

 **Shaoran**

No sabía por qué ni cómo había dejado que ella pudiera llamarle por su nombre, aunque no le molestaba en lo absoluto, ahora él también debería llamarla Sakura, como alguna vez lo hizo sin darse cuenta y eso le agradaba bastante.

Y no podía dejar de mirarla, pero fue ella quien tomó la iniciativa y lo besó. Shaoran cerró sus ojos ese segundo que duró los labios de ella sobre los de él y entendió que quería más, así que antes de que ella se alejara, acercó su rostro para volver a besarla, esta vez con algo más de atrevimiento. Un beso cargado de movimiento, sintiendo su respiración más exaltada, sintiendo las manos de ella apoyarse en sus brazos y el llevando una de las suyas hasta su rostro para evitar que se separara.

Ese beso estaba produciendo sensaciones olvidadas en la mente y el cuerpo de Shaoran, quería sentirla un poco más cerca de él y aunque le estaba costando respirar no quería detenerse. Ella tampoco parecía querer eso porque en el momento que comenzó a sentir su lengua acariciando sus labios se sintió afortunado.

—¡SAKURA! —gritó alguien de repente.

—¡Mierda! —expresó agitada separándose violentamente de Shaoran— ¡Mi hermano!

Vio como Sakura desvió su mirada hacia la entrada de la casa y pudo observar un joven alto que venía hacia ella y detrás de él un muchacho de lentes tratando de apaciguarlo.

—Me… me tengo que ir — decía Sakura nerviosa y Shaoran respiraba con dificultad. Al ver a Sakura en el mismo estado que él, le causó algo de gracia. Pensó que lucía preciosa con sus labios algo hinchados y sus mejillas coloradas.

—Eh… sí —suspiró para luego sonreírle— Nos vemos… Sakura.

Shaoran vio como los ojos de ella brillaron cuando pronunció su nombre. Le devolvió la sonrisa y salió rápidamente del auto. Arrancó inmediatamente del lugar a pedido de ella y tras mirar el espejo retrovisor se percató como el hombre moreno le decía algo a Sakura y ella le respondía con morisquetas.

Una vez lejos de la casa de Sakura, se detuvo para intentar calmarse. Las sensaciones del beso con la castaña aun las tenía a flor de piel y en sus labios se sentía una extraña vibración.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —se preguntaba mientras se veía al espejo. Se sorprendió de ver que también estaba en las mismas condiciones de Sakura hace un rato, el rostro sonrojado y algo despeinado —. Ya no soy un adolescente —resopló.

Retomó el control y encendió el automóvil para volver a casa.

A los minutos después llegó dejando su bolso en el sillón. Caminó hasta el refrigerador para sacar y beber algo de agua helada. Luego de eso se dirigió a su habitación y encendió el computador. Lo primero que hizo allí fue revisar su correo electrónico. Igarashi le había mandado algunas cosas con respecto al trabajo y también había un correo de Meiling con la información que le había dado en la tarde por teléfono.

Decidió llamarla por video chat. Esperó un par de segundo y la chica le respondió.

—¡Maldito Xiao Lang! ¿Por qué me cortaste el teléfono en la tarde?

—Estaba ocupado Meiling.

—¿Y en qué se supone? ¿Dónde estabas?

—Oye, no eres mi madre, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones —comenzaba a pensar que fue mala idea llamarla —. Necesito pedirte otro favor sumamente importante.

—Claro, sólo para eso me llamas —dijo Meiling dándole la espalda a la cámara.

Shaoran sopló hacía un lado y apoyó una de sus manos en su mejilla.

—Meiling, lo lamentó. Te compensaré algún día.

Meiling volteó a la cámara nuevamente sonriendo. Shaoran se asustó.

—Bueno, es simple. Iré de vacaciones a Japón así que espero que me alojes. Si no, olvídate de pedirme algo.

A Shaoran no le quedó de otra que rendirse ante su prima.

—Necesito que busques información sobre una persona. Su nombre era Hisao Maki. Quiero saber todo lo que puedas de ese sujeto —Meiling no decía nada—. Tuvo relación con mi padre, por eso me intriga saber de él —Shaoran estaba viendo hacia la cámara muy seriamente.

—Está bien.

—Gracias Meiling. Nos veremos pronto. Planeo ir a Hong Kong esta semana a hablar con mi madre.

—Bueno, me avisas. Buscaré lo que me pediste —luego de una pausa Meiling volvió a hablar—. Xiao Lang… se trata de Xiu Mei.

Shaoran se quedó en silencio un momento.

—No me interesa Meiling…

—¡Preguntó por ti!

Shaoran cerró la tapa de su notebook para evitar escuchar más sobre la muchacha. No ahora, no en este momento.

Buscó su celular, pensando que sería buena idea para distraerse, como lo hacía comúnmente. Meiling le había mandado al instante un mensaje insultándolo por haberle cortado nuevamente, pero no se inmutó en responderle. Sin querer buscó el número de ella y decidió cambiar el nombre del contacto: de Kinomoto ahora pasó a ser Sakura. ¿Qué estaba sucediéndole cuando ella estaba cerca? Con algo de timidez pensó que sería buena idea escribirle algo, después de todo se despidió de ella a la rápida y su hermano estaba algo enojado.

Tecleó algo rápidamente, lo borró, volvió a escribir, se quejó de sentirse un mocoso a pesar de sus veintiocho años, volvió a escribir. Lo leyó. Lo envió.

Con eso se fue acostar, estaba agotado, y no supo más del mundo.

 **Sakura**

—¿Qué hacías besuqueándote en ese auto Sakura? —gruñía Touya.

—¡Hermano! ¿Me estabas espiando?

—¡Salí porque habíamos escuchado el auto! Y te veo con ese mocoso. ¿Es el mismo de la otra vez?

—¿Qué? ¡No! — Sakura estaba irritada— ¡Es otro chico para tu información! —gritó Sakura sonrojada.

—¡Otro! ¡Oye monstruo…!

—Ya, ya paren de pelear —trató de calmar Yukito a ambos hermanos— Sakura ya está bastante grande Touya.

—¡No te metas Yuki! Siempre defiendes a este monstruo.

—¡Deja de llamarme así!

—Ya, basta los dos —dijo de pronto Fujitaka seriamente, cosa que era raro en él porque siempre era amable con todos —Touya deja de molestar a tu hermana. Conocí al joven ayer en la tarde y me pareció un buen chico —volvió a sonreír para luego dirigirse a su hija—. Sakura sabes que tu hermano es celoso…

—¡YO NO ESTOY CELOSO!

Yukito y Fujitaka rieron, pero Sakura no, estaba molesta con la actitud de su hermano. Se disculpó antes los presentes y subió hasta su habitación. Una vez dentro se apoyó en la puerta y con un puchero en su boca soltó algunas lágrimas que intentó limpiarse rápidamente con sus dedos. Su hermano siempre le hacía sentir así cuando de chicos se trataba. Agradecía en el fondo del corazón que siempre se preocupara por ella, que la cuidara y le advirtiera de ellos, pero ya había crecido hace bastante tiempo y que siguiera con esa actitud le dolía.

La puerta sonó en ese momento y cuando Sakura abrió se encontró con su hermano precisamente.

—Monstruo… —Touya suspiró—. Sólo no quiero verte llorar por otro idiota —y agregó en voz bajita—, ni siquiera yo debería…

—Hermano…

—Date prisa, que papá va a servir la cena —y se alejó del lugar no sin antes acariciarle la cabeza a su hermana.

Ella sabía que su hermano era bastante orgulloso para pedir disculpas o para expresar sus emociones, por eso sabía que el gesto de hace unos segundo bastaba para saber que estaba arrepentido por haberla hecho sentir mal. Sonrió relajando sus hombros y siguió con sus quehaceres.

Varios minutos después de haber ordenado sus cosas del bolso escuchó que había llegado un mensaje a su celular.

" _No quise ser irrespetuoso contigo… Lamento si te pasé a llevar…Ehm… ¡Por cierto, gracias por haberme presentado al chofer de tu abuelo! Eh… Viajaré a Hong Kong esta semana. Asuntos familiares. Espero que no hayas tenido problemas con tu hermano. Bien, eso, nos vemos. Que descanses… Sakura_ ".

Acariciaba inconscientemente la pantalla del celular leyendo el mensaje que Shaoran le había enviado. Tenía deseos de responderle ¿Pero qué le iba a decir? Leyó varias veces más lo que él le escribió.

—Descuida. Todo bien con mi hermano, siempre peleamos, nada fuera de lo normal. ¡Que tengas un buen viaje! Descansa… Shaoran —le escribió diciéndolo en voz alta y envió.

Después de eso bajó a cenar con su familia.

 **. . .**

Habían pasado algunos días desde ese fin de semana. Y cada día más se sentía como las temperaturas iban subiendo. A pesar de ser mayo aun y que faltaban días para la llegada del verano, las chicas estaba discutiendo las probabilidades de tomarse a lo más una semana de vacaciones. Sakura tenía muchos deseos de ir a la playa.

Y una noche cerrando el turno del café fue que se le apareció nuevamente Hien Li.

Sakura se asustó ante su presencia tan repentina, y es que a pesar de los años aún seguía siendo una chica asustadiza con este tema, siendo que ha visto ya a un sinfín de espíritus. Quizás estaba un poco más sensible con el tema de Hisao Maki y esos espectros malignos que pueden andar vagabundeando en Tomoeda o en Japón.

—Siempre la asustó, usted discúlpeme por favor señorita Sakura.

—Sí es que… descuide —se reverenció delante de él.

—Me gustaría poder platicar con usted.

Sakura no tuvo problema con eso, así que con una tímida sonrisa lo invitó a caminar junto con ella por la ciudad.

—No quiero sonar impertinente —habló Hien—, pero me veo en la necesidad de preguntarle… —tomó una pausa para luego mirar a Sakura— ¿Cuáles son sus sentimientos hacia mi hijo?

Sakura detuvo sus pasos al escuchar la pregunta. El rostro de la chica se tornó de color, provocado por la vergüenza que sintió en ese momento. Era una característica típica de ella y muy notoria siempre.

—¿A… a qué se refiere? —tartamudeó.

Sakura observó el semblante de Hien Li, parecía desganado o algo cabizbajo.

—Los vi aquella noche en el auto de mi hijo —Sakura en ese momento quería que la tierra se abriera en dos y se la llevara con ella, así de radical—. No soy quien para juzgarlos, de verdad. De hecho me siento muy feliz de ver a mi hijo abriendo su corazón a otras personas.

Sakura escuchaba con atención y sentía algo de emoción ¿Por qué? No sabía exactamente la respuesta.

—Pero de ser así, los planes cambiarían mucho y mi deseo se vería algo perjudicado —seguía hablando Hien quien se había quedado de frente a Sakura—. Pero lo que más me preocupa es lo que él está intentando hacer.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? —se sentía curiosa de saber.

—Sí usted puede influir en las decisiones de mi hijo, se lo agradecería bastante, sólo así podría dejar este mundo —Sakura comenzaba a preocuparse.

—Por favor, ya dígame.

—Pídale que no se meta en los asuntos que tuve con Hisao Maki, por favor.

—¿Por qué?

—No quiero que se entere de las cosas que hice cuando joven.

—Lo lamento, pero no puedo —dijo Sakura—. No es que no quiera ayudarle, pero su hijo está muy interesado en saber sobre su muerte señor Hien. No puedo impedir que su conciencia esté tranquila si a él realmente le interesa saber más —y luego agregó algo melancólica— No soy quien para decirle que haga o deshaga algo.

Hien suspiró y luego agregó.

—¿Al menos podría intentarlo? Por favor.

Sakura entonces levantó su rostro para disimular una sonrisa y decirle que sí, que lo intentaría al menos sólo para que él pudiese encontrar la paz. Ante esa respuesta él pudo sentirse más seguro, le agradeció a Sakura con una sonrisa y mirándola atentamente. Sakura no entendía esa expresión en él.

—Espero que pueda aclarar sus sentimientos señorita Sakura —dijo algo bromista.

Con esas palabras Hien comenzó a caminar dejando a Sakura pensativa. Él muy amablemente se ofreció acompañarla hasta su casa. Aunque claro, siendo un fantasma mucho no podía hacer para ayudarla si algo o alguien apareciese de pronto, pero aun así optó por ofrecerle compañía.

* * *

 _Buenas noches, acá les traigo un nuevo episodio._

 _Agradecer a Sakurita136, cerezo01 y a_ _Yi Jie-san_ _por sus reviews. Se los agradezco de verdad._

 _Y bueno, nos vemos en una próxima actualización._


	15. Dejando las cosas en claro

**Capítulo 14**

 **Dejando las cosas en claro.**

 **Shaoran**

El viaje a Hong Kong lo tenía presupuestado desde el momento en que aclaró las cosas con el chofer de la madre de Sakura. Y él necesitaba con urgencia contarle lo sucedido a Ieran, al fin y al cabo era su confidente y todo era absolutamente basado en Hien Li. Y aunque con la llamada de Meiling y sabiendo que Xiu Mei se encontraba en China, dudó por unos momentos si era necesario hacer ese viaje o no, porque en el fondo tenía miedo de volver a verla. Y fue que estando frente a su computador, a punto de comprar pasaje a China, ver como sus manos temblaban y sudaban, es que decidió posponerlo. Prefería no volver.

Dentro de todo eso optó por llamar a su madre y disculparse de no ir. Inventó la excusa de tener trabajo pendiente en el pub con Igarashi, porque además estaba buscando un nuevo evento especial para atraer más gente. Una mentira casi verdad en efecto.

También le avisó a Meiling de su decisión y ella por supuesto que furiosa volvió a gritarle un par de improperios a su primo, aun así le dijo que iría a Japón, que esperaba que el trato siguiera en pie.

Como sea, los días pasaron rápidamente para Li. Enfocado en el trabajo del pub, iba todos los días en la tarde a revisar los números de la noche anterior. Las ganancias estaban bien, puesto que los ingresos eran mayores a los gastos que hacían. Y la idea de seguir innovando le parecía excelente. No era necesario ser administrador ni nada para saber que Igarashi tenía ideas claras en su negocio y que todo está totalmente al día. Le gustaba trabajar con el chico, y esa era una de las ventajas de ser _freelance_ , que el administraba su tiempo en la labor. Podía trabajar en el pub, desde su casa o incluso desde China. A Igarashi no le molestaba eso en lo absoluto, ya decía él que a cualquier persona le gustaría disponer de esas condiciones para laborar. Lamentablemente no todos los trabajos tenían esa facilidad.

Junio llegaba con su mejor cara. Y Shaoran estaba desconectado de todo. Con suerte recibía mensajes y llamados de su madre. Se enfrascó demasiado en el vaivén de su casa al trabajo y viceversa. Y es que quería evitar a toda costa llamar o saber algo de Sakura además, no por molestia, sino más bien que por nerviosismo y vergüenza. Había noches en que tomaba su teléfono con sus manos temblorosas con un extraño dolor en su estómago, con deseos de escribirle, pero no podía, nunca lo podía concretar. Y sólo se quedaba observando el aparato en absoluto silencio.

No había hablado de aquello ni con su madre ni con Meiling, seguramente esta última le pediría más de una explicación, porque a pesar de ser su prima y su confidente, era algo celosa con quien se le acercara a su primo, incluso con Xiu Mei había sido igual, pero con el tiempo ella había reconocido que la muchacha era una buena chica. Sólo que con lo del accidente y las sorpresas que vinieron después de eso, se llevó una gran desilusión. Aunque a veces pensaba que lo hacía sólo para alejar a su primo de ella y de los problemas que acarreaba la muchacha.

Como sea, no había necesidad de hablar de esa noche ni las anteriores.

—¿O sí? —pensó en voz alta Shaoran.

Seguía sentado a la orilla de su cama esa noche, con todas las luces apagadas. Sólo las luces de afuera iluminaban su habitación. Todo era absoluto silencio así quizás lograría comprender qué estaba pasando. Comenzó nuevamente a recordar a la chica de ojos verdes. Extrañamente sentía una opresión en el pecho y dudaba si se trataba de algo más, pero estaba comenzando a echarla de menos.

—¿Acaso… me gusta? —miraba hacia todos lados buscando una respuesta que nadie allí le daría. Las cosas de la casa no hablaban lamentablemente.

Se paró nervioso ante su propia pregunta. Y fue a dar directamente con las llaves de la casa. Observó su balón de basketball que hace varias semanas no tomaba en cuenta y decidió salir a jugar con la excusa de sentirse ya ahogado con sus propias reflexiones. Antes de partir observó por milésima vez su celular, cerró los ojos y salió de casa dejando aquello en su lugar.

Sentía que era lamentable depender de aquel aparato a cada momento, no sólo por las llamadas telefónicas, sino porque era allí donde tenía todo su arsenal de música. Hubiera sido perfecto salir a jugar con la música en sus oídos, pero ya ni modo, era mejor dejar las cosas así hasta que pudiese aclarar todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza y su corazón.

—Sentimientos…

Sintió como una ola de calor invadía su cuerpo y fue caminando rápido hasta el Parque Pingüino.

Cuando llegó, percibió que un grupo de adolescentes estaban jugando futbol. Decidió esperar que la cancha se desocupara así que no le molestó en lo absoluto sentarse a observar a los jóvenes.

De pronto sintió como uno de los chicos lo llamaba, haciéndole señas y gritando: "hey ¿Quieres jugar?" A lo que él sin dudarlo aceptó encantando, total ahora nada podría salir mal, su mala suerte ya no estaba, eso quería creer después de los acontecimientos ocurridos hace un tiempo atrás con ese tal sujeto socio de su padre.

Jugó como nunca, se sentía absolutamente bien. Aún tenía buen dominio del balón y eso lo hizo sonreír. Como extrañaba estas cosas que casi nunca vivió en la infancia y sólo disfrutaba con unos pocos en su familia. Y no se sentía viejo jugando con unos jovencitos, al contrario, los chicos le aplaudían sus buenos pases y sus remates al arco. Cuando hizo un gol, los chicos celebraron con él y le daban golpecitos en la espalda felicitándolo.

Definitivamente Japón le estaba cambiando la vida a Shaoran.

—Gracias Li —le decía uno de los chicos—. Los miércoles siempre venimos a jugar a esta hora, por si quieres venir la próxima semana.

—Claro, gracias. Lo tomaré en cuenta —decía sentado en una de las bancas bebiendo agua que uno de los muchachos le ofreció.

Y en el momento en que la cancha se desocupó decidió ir a encestar el balón un par de veces, sin exigirse demasiado, puesto que estaba con toda la adrenalina en su cuerpo.

No sabía la hora que era, pero había estado un buen rato ya jugando, así que decidió irse, porque las calles ya estaban absolutamente silenciosas. Salió de la cancha y comenzó a caminar, pero decidió desviar un poco el camino y pasar antes a otro sitio.

Sin pensarlo demasiado se encontraba a pasos de la casa de Sakura. ¿Por qué había ido? Claro, para encontrarse con un espectáculo que no le agradó mucho que digamos, puesto que la chica estaba sentada en la vereda frente a su casa, bebiendo algo con otro tipo, que por cierto se le hacía cara conocida. Y no le gustaba aquello, algo dentro de él reaccionó de mala manera, pero no quiso interrumpir la escena así que como silenciosamente llegó, se fue.

Shaoran detuvo su andar para poder calmarse un poco, sus pensamientos lo estaban torturando.

—¿Qué diablos me pasa? —dio bote a su balón, una y otra vez—. Quizás… debería hablar con alguien… —rodó los ojos pensando en Meiling, seguramente sabía lo que le diría—. " _Te estás comportando como un pendejo, Xiao Lang_ " —imitó a su prima.

Volteó levemente hacia atrás, por donde se había venido. Esa chica realmente lo tenía confundido.

 **Sakura**

Después de vivir aquel episodio con Shaoran y con su hermano todo su mundo se tornó confuso. La última vez que estuvo a punto de besar a alguien se había sentido agradecida de que su propio hermano la haya interrumpido, hasta no le molestó el hecho de que la jodiera tanto, pero ahora con Li había sido totalmente diferente.

Sintió algo extraño que empezaba a gustarle a Sakura, no sabía bien qué era, puesto que tampoco podía compararlo con lo que creía sentir en su momento con Shouji. Era una necesidad, o una ansiedad de querer más.

Y ahí, acostada en su cama dando vueltas de un lado para otro, es que sentía que el mundo estaba volviéndose demasiado confuso.

—¡Te vi! —gritaba de emoción Maaya.

Sakura se sobresaltó con la aparición repentina de la chica.

—¿Qué viste qué?

—¡Como te besabas con ese chico!

Sakura se sonrojó a más no poder. Y ahora que lo piensa, Hien también le había dicho algo parecido hace unos días atrás.

—Qué vergüenza… incluso mi hermano me vio —decía tapándose el rostro.

—Pero es que tu hermano siempre ha sido así, un impertinente.

Sakura seguía avergonzada, ni siquiera le había contado a Tomoyo todo lo sucedido con Li. Y en el fondo sentía que debía hacerlo, desahogarse con su mejor amiga y entender de alguna forma que es lo que estaba sucediendo con sus sentimientos.

Con el pasar de los días pudo concretar una junta con su amiga. Habían ido de paseo al cine y luego de compras, para algunas cosas que necesitaba Tomoyo para terminar de confeccionar el traje de matrimonio de Chiharu.

Cuando Sakura le contó lo sucedido, Tomoyo exageró en su reaccionar.

—¡Yo sabía! Había algo que te gustaba de él.

—No sé si me gusta Tomoyo, es decir, Shaoran es guapo y todo, pero… no sé…

—¡Incluso lo llamas por su nombre!

—¡Deja de avergonzarme Tomoyo! De verdad no sé qué o cómo, pero pasó eso —y casi en un susurro audible dice—, no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza…

—¿No has hablado con él?

Sakura negó frenéticamente su cabeza. Decía que no tenía ni siquiera el valor de mandarle un mensaje o algo, se moría de la vergüenza de sólo pensar en escribirle.

—No puedo, lo intento, pero me ganan los nervios.

Tomoyo sonreía solamente y Sakura no entendía por qué.

—¿Haz intentado comparar las sensaciones que te provoca Li, y las que te provocaba Shouji? —preguntó Tomoyo haciendo que Sakura prestara atención a sus palabras —. Sé que suena feo, pero si te pones a analizar cada una de las acciones de ellos y como tú te comportabas, puedas sacar alguna deducción. No soy yo quien tiene la respuesta a lo que estás sintiendo Sakura.

—Shouji me gustaba, eso no te lo voy a negar, pero me entró el pánico a la hora que él me confesó sus sentimientos.

—¿Y qué pasa si Li viniera y te dijera que tú le gustas? ¿Qué harías? —Sakura se quedó en silencio—. Porque está detrás de ti.

—¡¿Qué!? —Sakura volteó hacia atrás para buscarlo, pero la sonora carcajada de Tomoyo hizo que nuevamente se avergonzara.

—¡Perdón, perdón! Sakurita… —reía Tomoyo.

—¡No juegues! —gritó enfadada y cruzándose de brazos.

 **. . .**

Días después de eso, Sakura seguía su rutina de siempre de su casa al trabajo, salida con sus amigas en la tarde, cuando tenía el turno disponible, salir a correr algunas noches y ver sus series hasta quedar al día. Maaya siempre la acompañaba en silencio viendo todo lo que hacía —ella también se quedaba junto a Sakura viendo sus series— y así iba todo. Fue cuando una tarde de pronto sintió el teléfono vibrar y corrió apresurada a contestar, consideró estar un poco desilusionada al ver la pantalla y en ella el nombre de Shouji, aun así le contestó tranquilamente.

—Disculpa que te llame Sakura —sonaba afligido.

—Shouji ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó preocupada.

—Mi madre Sakura, mi madre acaba de fallecer… —Sakura sintió un gran nudo en su garganta—. Necesitaba desahogarme con alguien… —hubo un largo silencio—, disculpa que te haya molestado…

—Tranquilo Shouji —sacó fuerzas para seguir hablando— ¿Dónde estás?

—Estamos en el hospital de Tomoeda.

—Voy para allá. Dame unos minutos —hizo una pausa buscando con la vista sus llaves y una pequeña mochila—, y no te preocupes, no es una molestia…

—Gracias Sakura.

Tomó su bicicleta y salió pedaleando hasta el hospital, tuvo suerte de que esos días justo tuviera apertura en el café por lo que la tarde para ella la tenía totalmente libre.

Cuando llegó al hospital, dejó estacionada su bici en la entrada y entró rápidamente buscando a Shouji, pero no lograba ubicarlo, decidió llamarlo por teléfono, pero tuvo la suerte de encontrarse con Touya, su hermano, que estaba en turno.

—¿Te llamó el chiquillo ese?

—Hermano, por favor.

—Está en la cafetería del hospital. El cuerpo de su madre va a ser entregado en unas horas más. La velaran en su casa —la miró con seriedad—. Ve a verlo.

Caminó rápidamente, pero se detuvo de golpe cuando la vio allí. Ella giro y se le quedó observando a los ojos a Sakura.

—Señora Fukui… —habló Sakura muy despacio llamándola por su apellido de casada.

La señora se afligió al escuchar como ella le llamaba y luego volteó en dirección a la cafetería.

—Mi hijo…

—Lo… lo lamento mucho.

La gente alrededor de Sakura pasaba como si nada, personas en bata caminando por los alrededores, doctores con una vaso de café en mano, otros hablando por celular y otros caminando en dirección a la cafetería.

—Ahora que ya no estoy a su lado, espero que siga siendo un hombre feliz.

Sintió nuevamente esa sensación de paz cada vez que un alma decidía descansar, cuando ya no se aferraban a la tierra ni a la vida. Un par de plumas aparecieron mágicamente y sintió como todo nuevamente se volvía más lento. Ahora era más notoria la presencia de Yue en estos casos, antes no lo había percatado. Cuando la mujer comenzó a caminar en dirección a la luz que Yue emanaba, ésta le sonrió a Sakura.

—Dile, por favor, que estoy muy orgullosa de él.

—Se lo diré —dijo Sakura con una sonrisa y haciéndole una leve reverencia.

Cuando todo pasó y el tiempo volvió a correr normalmente, Sakura volvió a sentir los pies sobre la tierra y dio un último suspiro para luego caminar hacia Shouji, quien ya la había visto y la estaba esperando de pie. Sakura fue en su dirección y le dio un abrazo.

—Lo siento mucho Shouji.

—Gracias por venir Sakura.

Las horas avanzaban, Sakura le comunicaba a Tomoyo lo sucedido con la madre de Shouji por mensaje. Su prima le respondía que mañana sin falta iría de visita —aunque no lo conociera mucho— y llevaría unas flores como muestra de cariño y respeto.

Sakura vio la hora, debía marcharse porque al día siguiente debía trabajar y necesitaba descansar un poco, tomar una ducha, etc. Shouji se acercó a ella para agradecerle nuevamente su compañía y que la disculpara por haberla molestado.

—Tranquilo, ya te dije, no es molestia.

—¿Vas a tu casa? Déjame acompañarte Sakura, por favor.

Sakura afirmó, pero le preguntó si no había problema, debido a que debían esperar por el cuerpo de su madre.

—Mi padre se hará cargo. La llevará a casa y preparará todo. Además mi tía también se quedará. Necesito salir de allí un momento… es demasiado todo esto —decía cabizbajo.

—Bien. Vamos, pero no dejes a tu padre solo tampoco. Necesita de tu compañía.

—Te lo prometo.

Shouji caminó hacia un lugar en específico y Sakura buscó a su hermano para poder despedirse. Lo vio de pasada y caminó hacia él.

—Hermano. Me voy a casa, Shouji me acompañará.

Touya la vio con mala cara.

—Dile que mantenga las manos alejadas de ti.

—¡Hermano, por favor! —le dio un leve golpe en el brazo—. Shouji es solamente mi amigo. Y ya no jodas, quieres.

—Tengo que cuidarte, monstruo.

Sakura rodó los ojos.

—¿Yukito no está?

—No, terminó su turno temprano.

Sakura se desanimó con eso, tenía deseos de verlo y saludarlo, pensó por un momento en conversar con él lo que le estaba afligiendo a Sakura ¿Sería correcto? Al fin y al cabo él era mucho más comprensivo que su hermano, y de seguro tenía un pensamiento distinto al de Tomoyo, al fin y al cabo podría saber cómo piensa un hombre con todo lo sucedido. Sacudió su cabeza cuando escuchó su nombre a lo lejos. Shouji la llamaba para indicarle con una mano si ya estaba lista, Sakura le respondió de la misma forma. Se despidió de su hermano con un abrazo y caminó hasta la entrada del hospital.

Ya estaba anocheciendo, así que agradeció internamente que Shouji la acompañara hasta su casa.

Caminaban a paso lento recorriendo varios sectores de Tomoeda, conversando tranquilamente ambos jóvenes. Allí Sakura aprovechó de decirle de manera muy sutil, que no se preocupara de su madre, que seguramente ella estaba feliz y satisfecha con la vida que llevó, que sin duda debía sentirse orgulloso de su hijo.

—Siempre tienes las palabras indicadas Sakura, gracias —sonrió Shouji con un aire de nostalgia.

—Supongo que entiendo cómo te sientes. Yo perdí a mi madre de muy pequeña. Ni siquiera la pude conocer, pero mi padre siempre me habló de ella y pude percatarme del gran amor que se tenían. En mi vida procuré ser fuerte por ella y por mi papá. Y en el fondo, espero yo también que ella esté orgullosa de mi y de lo que he logrado.

—Que no te quepa duda Sakura —le respondía Shouji—. Somos seres ingratos con nuestros padres, es lamentable sentir lo que perdimos cuando ellos ya no están. Pero tus palabras me reconfortan, espero de corazón que ella haya estado orgullosa de mí…

Sakura no entendía como los hombres que la rodeaban, tendían a ser personas fuertes y no lloraban. ¿Qué mejor manera de desahogarse con lágrimas? Ella veía como Shouji limpiaba rápidamente con su mano sus ojos.

—Que no te de pena si quieres llorar.

—Aun no lo asumo —dijo con una sonrisa irónica—, pienso que mañana voy a despertar y todo estará como antes.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de entrada de la casa de los Kinomoto, Sakura invitó a Shouji a beber una taza de té por cortesía, lo cual fue rechazada. El ya no quería causar más molestias.

—¿Ni siquiera una cerveza?

Shouji no pudo resistirse a eso, pero antes de que aceptara, prefirió esperarla afuera, diciendo que de verdad prefería tomar aire fresco, Sakura accedió y fue en busca de unas latas para la ocasión no sin antes dejar su bicicleta en el patio.

Una vez dentro de la casa se percató de la presencia de su padre sentado en el living leyendo el periódico y se acercó a él para darle un fuerte abrazo.

—¿Qué sucede Sakura? —preguntó Fujitaka dándole un beso en la frente a su hija.

—Nada —dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro—. Estaré un momento afuera con Shouji conversando —dijo para luego cambiar de semblante—. Su madre falleció y quiero hacerle un rato compañía.

—¿Por qué no lo invitas a pasar hija?

—Prefirió quedarse afuera, es mejor así papá. Si necesitas algo me llamas.

Cuando salió y le entregó una bebida a Shouji ambos hicieron salud, a pesar de la pena que embarga el corazón del muchacho, Sakura intentaba hacerle pasar un momento en paz. Así que no hablaron, sólo bebieron.

 **Shaoran**

La mañana siguiente decidió hacerla demasiado productiva. Preparó un suave desayuno de té con bollos al vapor rellenos de carne. Luego de eso, ordenó su pequeño departamento, dejando un espacio suficientemente amplio en el living, porque había optado por retomar sus lecciones de artes marciales, por ende hizo todo un cambio en su casa.

Su único problema era que su departamento constaba de una sola habitación, por lo que con la llegada de Meiling, seguramente él tendría que dormir en el sillón. Se acomodó en el para percatarse de si era cómodo o no y quedándose un buen rato ahí se sintió bastante relajado, así que no le importaría dormir allí durante unos días. Y estando ahí acostado es que se dio cuenta de que estaba evitando algo importante hace ya bastante tiempo. Con la escena de anoche de Sakura junto a otro chico algo dentro de él se removió ¿celos? sí, reconoció que lo era. Aun así no podía seguir con esa incertidumbre, necesitaba hablar con ella, saber que pensaba al respecto de aquel fin de semana, así que se levantó del sillón y salió de casa. Iría a visitarla al café.

A eso de las dos de la tarde estaba allí frente al _Sweet Amai_. Tuvo suerte de verla atendiendo a un par de personas. Aunque no tenía claro que horario tenía. Como siempre lucía una gran sonrisa y siempre muy amable con quienes entraban y salían del local. Para que decir lo nervioso que se encontraba, así que tomó aire y entró simplemente. Cuando abrió la puerta la campanilla del lugar lo delató y vio como Sakura se le quedó observando en completo silencio.

—Bienvenido —saludó otra joven que venía saliendo de la cocina —¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

Shaoran miró a la joven y le contestó amablemente.

—No, ehm… gracias. Me… me gustaría hablar con Sakura —los nervios lo volvieron a traicionar. Tosió un poco y dirigió su mirada hacia ella.

Ella estaba quieta frente a la vitrina de los pasteles.

—Hola —dijo apenas y luego se acercó a él—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien... —susurró y luego pasó su mano derecha por su cabello—. ¿A… que hora sales? Me gustaría platicar contigo... —dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Sakura metió su mano en el bolsillo del delantal rosa que ocupaba, para sacar su celular y revisar la hora.

—Me queda una hora.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer? —fijó su mirada en ella con el corazón bombardeando a toda velocidad—. Puedo… invitarte a almorzar y así…

—¡Bueno! —respondió rápidamente Sakura—, pero… —omitió lo que iba a decir.

—¿Pero? —preguntó preocupado Shaoran.

—Es que más tarde necesito ir a visitar a alguien. Luego te comento.

Shaoran escuchó las palabras de Sakura y mil ideas locas pasaron por su cabeza, aunque había aceptado ir con él a almorzar, la curiosidad era mayor por saber a quién iría a visitar. Decidió esperarla en el mismo café, aunque a la vez creyó que podría ser demasiado estar allí. Prefirió comprarle un jugo de naranja en botella, bien helada y se sentó al final del lugar en una de las mesas desocupadas. Allí se entretuvo con su celular, para variar.

Agradeció al cielo que Igarashi lo estuviese llamando en ese preciso momento.

—¿Qué tal? —respondió Shaoran.

— _Todo bien Li, gracias_ —Contestaba Igarashi—. _Oye te tengo unas invitaciones para regalar. El próximo fin de semana tenemos la fiesta 'Kitsh', de la música de los setenta y ochenta._

—Cierto. Y la que sigue es la fiesta de la bienvenida al verano, no —decía Li evitando mirar a Sakura.

— _Claro, así que para que te motives y vengas._

—Seguro, ahí estaré. A la tarde pasó al local a buscar las entradas entonces.

— _Vale, nos vemos más tarde entonces_.

La llamada finalizó y Shaoran se concentró en beberse su jugo, revisar el tiempo, buscar que se le apetecía almorzar en algún lugar bonito de Tomoeda y que tuviera excelentes comentarios. Revisó sus redes sociales y los minutos avanzaban.

Desvió su mirada hacia ella siguiéndole los pasos en cada cosa que hacía. Como a esa hora no había mucha clientela, se dedicaba a ordenar y limpiar la vitrina de los dulces. Colocarles el nombre, adornarlos con algo en particular quizás. Cuando dos personas entraron al local la chica los saludó con una amplia sonrisa. Ambos se sentaron uno al lado del otro y Sakura los atendía con mucha dedicación.

De pronto la mirada de ella se dirigió sigilosamente hacia él y Shaoran sintió un abrupto cambio de temperatura en su rostro. Como si lo hubiesen pillado in fraganti. Después de eso prefirió seguir con su rostro agachado pendiente de su móvil.

Minutos después se percató que ella estaba parada justo a su lado.

—Listo… ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó Sakura.

—Claro… —Shaoran se paró rápidamente y salieron del local —¿Qué… qué te apetece comer?

Sakura movió sus hombros insinuando que lo que sea estaba bien.

—¿Te gustan las pastas? —preguntó tratando de llamar la atención de Sakura, ella sonrió.

—Me encantan.

Con eso, pudo sentirse más aliviado y comenzaron a caminar.

Esta vez no anduvieron en el auto de Li, ya que había salido de casa a pie. Así que anduvieron caminando un par de minutos, hablando sobre cómo han estado y como iba el trabajo, nada más en particular, hasta que llegaron a un local estilo Italiano llamado " _La Nostra Essenza_ ", a pasos del templo Tsukimine.

—¡Oh! Hace muchos años que no venía a comer acá —decía Sakura.

—Me lo habían recomendado —comentó Shaoran—. ¿Vale la pena?

—Totalmente —respondía ella muy emocionada.

Entraron al lugar y cuando se percataron de que casi todo estaba lleno sintieron un poco de decepción, por suerte un joven muy amable se les acercó para avisarles que tenían un par de mesas libres para que se ubicaran con gusto. El chico los guio y pudieron sentarse frente a frente, justo al lado de un gran ventanal, rodeado de área verde y que daba la vista a la entrada del templo. La mesa era pequeñita cubierta con un lindo mantel a cuadros. El muchacho les tendió la carta para que pudiesen pedir. Se alejó unos momentos para que pudieran pensar con tranquilidad.

Shaoran leía los platos que tenían, pero quería esperar que ella decidiera primero.

—¿Y cómo te fue en tu viaje? —preguntó Sakura de pronto.

Shaoran la observó y ella no despegaba su vista de la carta.

—No viajé —respondió bajando la mirada.

—¿Por qué?

Se quedó en silencio. Dejando a un lado la carta.

—Estuve dedicándome al trabajo del pub más que nada. Los asuntos familiares al final los resolví por teléfono —decía eso mientras jugaba con los cuadros del mantel como si los dibujara una y otra vez con su dedo.

No despegó la vista de la mesa cuando llegó el muchacho a tomarles el pedido. Sakura habló para encargar _Fettucine Alfredo_ y un jugo natural de frutilla. Shaoran respiró y miró al chico para pedir lo mismo, pero con la diferencia de querer un jugo de piña.

—Perdón por… por no haberme comunicado contigo —dijo avergonzado mirando discretamente a Sakura para ver su reacción.

—Yo… —murmuraba Sakura—. Bueno yo… tampoco hice nada… —giró su vista hacia la ventana.

El silencio reinó en ese momento. Shaoran observándola y ella con su mirada fija en las afueras del restaurant. El sonido de los cubiertos, el aroma que impregnaba el lugar, la gente murmurando cosas y riendo también, todo se percibía con mayor claridad y aun así Shaoran no despegaba su vista de la chica que tenía enfrente, quien seguía deslumbrada por algo allá afuera quizás, con su mentón apoyada en su mano derecha y la otra mano jugaba con sus propios dedos. Ella giró un poco su rostro y fue allí que quedaron viéndose fijamente al rostro.

Depositaron los jugos de ambos y el servicio. El muchacho murmuró que enseguida les traerían sus platos.

—Sakura —susurró Shaoran.

Ella le regaló una sonrisa y eso lo relajó un poco más.

—Por cierto —habló Sakura— tu papá me visitó hace… cuanto —miró ceñuda a Shaoran— ¿Tres semanas?

Tres semanas que supuestamente viajaría, tres semanas desde ese beso. Shaoran se sentía idiota al haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo.

—¿Te comentó algo en especial?

—Bueno… —se removió un poco de su asiento—. Me dijo que… que te pidiera que no hicieras nada con respecto a Hisao.

Sakura miraba seriamente a Shaoran y eso ahora le incomodó. ¿Por qué? Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Le comentó lo pedido por su padre, las palabras que le había dicho y lo que Sakura opinaba al respecto. Que no haría nada para influir en las decisiones que Shaoran tomara, pero que al menos le diría lo que Hien quería al respecto.

—Con mayor razón—dijo sonriendo—, ahora quiero saber que rayos hizo.

—Dijo que… sus deseos habían cambiado, además… —observó como su semblante cambio— dijo que nos vio… —sopló casi en un susurro.

Shaoran se sorprendió ante eso último y tratando de mantener la compostura, ahora fue el quien desvió la mirada hacia la ventana y comenzó a beberse su jugo.

Los platos en ese entonces fueron servidos y el aroma llenaba sus sentidos.

—Buen provecho —dijeron al unísono y comenzaron a comer.

 **Sakura**

El almuerzo estaba realmente delicioso y ella lo estaba disfrutando, hace muchos años había venido con Tomoyo a este mismo lugar a comer. Luego con el tiempo y el trabajo ya no habían podido darse el lujo de volver a asistir. Fue una suerte para Sakura que Shaoran la invitara acá, además de ser un excelente local y tener una vista preciosa. Y por sobre todo se encontraba a pasos del templo así que luego pasaría un rato a rezar y comprar algún amuleto.

Ambos comían en absoluto silencio, al parecer el hambre era bastante porque a veces Sakura miraba el rostro de él y veía como disfrutaba de cada bocanada de pastas. No quiso interrumpir su deleite, ella seguía saboreando lo que consumía.

Una vez finalizado el almuerzo Sakura comenzó a procesar las palabras de Li de hace un rato. El hecho de que no hubiese viajado y no hubiese intentado hablarle la había decepcionado un poco, aunque no tenía nada que reclamarle la verdad, puesto que ella tampoco había tomado la iniciativa de hablarle durante ese tiempo. Y cuando lo vio llegar a la cafetería así de la nada realmente se quedó sin habla.

Por fin le pudo comentar lo que Hien Li había conversado con ella, y viendo la actitud de Shaoran con respecto al tema, le pareció casi gracioso saber cómo iba a reaccionar. Sabía que se opondría al pedido de él.

El sonido del teléfono la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Sakura se percató de que Tomoyo la estaba llamando, le pidió disculpas a Shaoran por contestar en aquel momento.

— _¿Dónde estás Sakurita?_

—Estoy terminando de almorzar —carraspeó.

— _Ya compré las flores. ¿A qué hora irás a casa de Shouji?_

—Tengo que pasar primero a mi casa a cambiarme de ropa.

— _Ok…_ —hubo un silencio y luego una risita—. _De ahí conversaremos. Te llamo en una hora._

Sakura miró el aparato y lo depositó en la mesa.

—¿Te tienes que ir ya? —preguntó él con un tono de tristeza.

Ella lo miró para decirle que aun podía pasar un rato más con él, pero notó como su cara se desfiguró en una milésima de segundo. Se levantó rápidamente de la silla buscando algo de dinero en sus bolsillos y Sakura lo siguió con la mirada.

—¿Qué pasa?

Shaoran se acercó a la caja y dejó unos cuantos billetes para luego salir del local. Los meseros quedaron sin habla ante tal gesto y Sakura caminó hacia ellos pidiéndoles disculpas por la actitud de su compañero, que se le había presentado un inconveniente de última hora por eso es que salió tan rápido.

Cuando Sakura al fin pudo percatarse de él, este estaba corriendo en dirección al templo Tsukimine. Corrió entonces para seguirle el ritmo y entender qué es lo que estaba pasando.

—¡Shaoran! —lo llamó.

Cuando lo vio éste tenía agarrado a un tipo por el cuello de su camisa.

—¿Qué mierda haces acá y con ella, tomados de la mano?

—¡Li, cálmate! —respondió el tipo.

Sakura divisó a la mujer, quien trataba de alejar a Shaoran de manera muy pacífica. Así era, la reconoció porque había sido su profesora en la infancia.

—¿Profesora Mizuki? —dijo Sakura.

Ella la miró con asombro y en ese instante el sujeto que tenía Li logró zafarse del agarre del castaño.

—Eriol por favor, tienes que aclarar las cosas con Li, ahora mismo —dijo la mujer.

Shaoran le dio un empujón al sujeto y apretó sus puños, todo a vista de Sakura. El otro sujeto ordenó su vestimenta y sus anteojos. La castaña entonces se le acercó a Shaoran para evitar, al menos, que le pusiera una mano encima a quien se hacía llamar Eriol, puesto que cuando pudo ver su cara, éste estaba con su ceño fruncido y sus ojos lucían muy oscuros. Incluso se notaba como el rostro del chino se tensaba ante la presencia del de anteojos.

—Tranquilízate, por favor —le suplicó Sakura.

Shaoran pestañeó un par de veces y miró a Sakura algo extrañado.

—Lo lamento —dijo el castaño y luego miró hacia el Eriol—, pero necesito hablar con ese sujeto.

Sakura no dijo nada al respecto. Fue en ese momento que la mujer, que fue la profesora de ésta, se acercó a ella para apartar sólo un poco a la chica de ambos hombres.

—Necesitan conversar.

 **Shaoran**

Nunca imaginó que el mundo fuera tan pequeño para tener que encontrarse con el sujeto que se decía ser el novio de Xiu Mei, más encima con otra mujer. Sintió que su sangre hervía y actuó casi por inercia al salir del restaurant en busca de él para molerlo a golpes.

Estaba cegado por la ira, la impotencia, no porque le haya sido arrebatada la mujer que amó, sino porque él tenía el descaro de estar en otro país acompañado con otra mujer.

—¿Qué clase de explicación me vas a dar? Eres un maldito desgraciado…

—¡Hey! Para. No tienes ningún derecho a tratarme de esa manera.

—¿Cómo que no, imbécil? Te vi agarrado de la mano de esa mujer. Que fue de Xiu Mei ¡Explica!

Eriol resopló fastidiado para luego comenzar a hablar.

—Fue todo una mala puesta de Xiu Mei. Yo trabajo en Inglaterra, no te lo voy a negar, soy kinesiólogo y la mujer que viste hace un instante es mi esposa, ella es de acá, es japonesa, nieta del dueño del templo, su nombre es Kaho Misuki. Vinimos a Japón a pasar el verano…

—¡Eres casado! —se acercó a él con deseos de partirle la cara a golpes.

—¡Déjame terminar! —lo detuvo Eriol—. Ese día que nos viste allá con Xiu Mei, ella inventó todo eso de que éramos pareja. Ella me contó su historia contigo, lamento decirte todo esto, pero ella quería alejarse de ti y todo lo que tenía que ver con la relación de ustedes. El accidente la dejó muy mal emocionalmente.

Shaoran escuchaba atento todo lo que Eriol le decía, tratando de procesar cada palabra suya.

—Ella te ama más que a nadie, pero no quería que pasaras un segundo más en su vida en ese estado. Yo le dije que eso no debía ser así, que eso demostraba el valor tuyo como ser humano, pero Xiu Mei no entendía, y no quiso entender. Por eso se portaba así, de esa manera tan fría contigo. Te estaba dejando libre de la responsabilidad de cuidarla…

La respiración de Shaoran se volvió agitada y buscó algo donde apoyarse o sentarse. Caminó hacia unos escalones y allí se desplomó, se sentó como si su cuerpo pesara más de lo normal.

—No entiendo… ¿Por qué?

—Lamento haberme prestado para ese papel, cuando me lo comentó yo quedé preocupado y muy sentido con ella. Pero no podía hacer nada, era su médico personal. Kaho sabía de toda la situación, se lo comenté apenas sucedió esto —Eriol se sentó a su lado—. Fue inevitable que tú y yo nos encontráramos, pero le advertí a ella que si llegase el día en que nos topáramos yo te contaría toda la verdad.

Shaoran estaba estupefacto con cada palabra emitida por el inglés. Pensó en todo el tiempo que pasó deprimido, llorando en silencio y ahogando las penas en alcohol por una soberana estupidez de parte de Xiu Mei.

Ocultó su rostro de todos con sus manos, tenía deseos de gritar y llorar, pero no delante de ellos, ni de nadie.

Recordó las palabras de Meiling cuando le dijo que ella lo estaba buscando, que había preguntado por él. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué justo cuando todo comenzaba a salir bien en su vida? Cuando pensó, por un leve instante, que alguien más podría hacer remecer su corazón.

Sintió en ese momento que unos cálidos brazos lo rodeaban y el perfume de ella era indudable. Sin dejar de ocultar su rostro apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Sakura.

—Tranquilo —escuchó que le decía—. Ten calma por favor.

* * *

 _Hola a todos. Acá nuevamente les traigo una actualización del fic, con muchas cosas nuevas :)_

 _Gracias a ustedes por sus reviews, sus follows y por seguirme. Me gusta saber como va esta historia que le he dedicado tiempo y corazón. Por eso me agrada saber que tipo de recepción está teniendo._

 _Como sea, aclaro algunas cosas por si no saben:_

 _Las fiestas KITSH se hacen mucho acá en Chile y es más que nada para rememorar eventos, música o series de antaño, de esas que marcaron mucho._

 _Y bueno, si quieren saber como es el plano de la casa de Shaoran, pueden visitar mi fanpage, ahí voy subiendo cosas sobre el fic._

 _También en youtube tengo una playlist con las canciones que se han usado. Por si se animan a escucharla._

 _Todo lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil de FF_

 _Sin más datos que dar, me despido hasta una nueva actualización._

 _Saludos!_


	16. Sentimientos

**Capítulo 15**

 **Sentimientos.**

 **Sakura**

Había visto todas las reacciones de Shaoran cuando hablaba con el esposo de la que fue su profesora. Y al verlo sentándose en las escalas casi derrotado, no dudó en ir a socorrerlo. Se sentó a su lado y sin pensarlo demasiado lo abrazó, tratando de reconfortarlo un poco.

—Tranquilo. Ten calma por favor.

Sakura entonces se percató que la señora Kaho se acercaba a ellos.

—Por favor, entren a casa. Les serviré algo para que puedan calmarse un poco.

—Gracias —atinó a decir Sakura.

Intentó moverse de su lugar pero Shaoran no la dejó.

—¿Podemos ir a otro lado, por favor? —le pidió.

Ella no se negó y cuando pudo al fin ver su rostro, no había rastro de que hubiese llorado. Sólo se veía frustrado. Se levantaron de su lugar y Sakura habló por ambos, dándoles las gracias a Kaho, pero que preferían retirarse del allí.

—Li —habló el hombre—, espero que no queden malos entendidos después de lo que te conté.

Shaoran no dijo nada y siguió caminando. Sakura se despidió de ambas personas con una reverencia y comenzaron a caminar por la ciudad.

En ese momento, Sakura tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza. No sabía si era una buena idea hacérselas saber a Shaoran, porque con su estado parecía más ido que molesto. Tenía mucha curiosidad de la conversa que tuvo hace unos momentos.

Decidió entonces mandarle un mensaje a Tomoyo, pidiéndole disculpas por retrasarse, pero le había salido un inconveniente de último minuto. Luego le explicaría con sumo detalle —como a ella le gustaba—, además pasaría a casa de Shouji más tarde de lo previsto, porque quería ir a visitarlo por la reciente muerte de su madre.

" _Sakura por favor, dime que pasó, al menos algo para quedar tranquila"_

"Se trata de Shaoran, por favor Tomoyo perdón por hacerte esperar, luego hablamos."

" _Ok, luego me llamas, por favor."_

—Lamento arruinarte tus planes, si tienes algo que hacer ve, yo… —habló Shaoran.

—No, o sea —titubeó—, no hay problemas.

Shaoran suspiró y se sentó en una de las bancas desocupadas que había en las calles. Y Sakura lo imitó.

Un cálido viento resopló en ese momento, haciendo mecer el cabello de ambos. Sakura observó a su alrededor: niños caminaban en grupo, algunos adultos paseaban a sus mascotas, gente iba y venía.

Un murmuro de Shaoran la hizo voltearse a mirarlo.

Recordó algo que hace tiempo hizo y que con aquella melodía lograba calmarse. Buscó su celular, en la lista de canciones que tenía allí guardada y sacando los audífonos, se colocó uno y luego le puso el otro a él en su oído para que escuchara. Éste la miró y ella sólo le sonrió.

—Sólo escucha. A mí me hace sentir bien…

Una suave tonada comenzó a sonar y Sakura cantaba despacio inconscientemente.

 _Sola, me apoyo en el marco de la ventana,  
mi mejilla apoyada en mis palmas  
mirando la lluvia sin fin.  
He estado sola todo el día  
Me pregunto lo que estás haciendo en este momento  
Los recuerdos que colecciono son tesoros preciosos  
Haciendo la llave de mi corazón._

 _Ah ¿No es extraño?  
Tan sólo recordarlo,  
me hace sentir cariñosa._

 _Al igual que la miel  
extendiéndose dulcemente en la leche caliente.  
Mi corazón se disuelve  
Tu sonrisa es la mejor miel._

 _(Honey – Chihiro)_

—Tu voz… —habló Shaoran—, es muy dulce cuando cantas.

Sakura se sonrojó con aquel cumplido. Miró a Shaoran y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que se encontraba más tranquilo y le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Quieres… hablar de lo que pasó? —preguntó tímidamente sacándose los audífonos.

Fue en ese preciso momento en que Shaoran suspiró y comenzó a contarle todo lo sucedido con él desde su infancia, los problemas que acarreó por esa mala suerte que lo acompañaba, el cómo conoció a Xiu Mei y como ella se acercó a él a pesar de querer alejarse de todo el mundo. Su vida había cambiado con la presencia de ella y eso hacía más llevadera su existencia.

Sakura no habló en ningún momento, escuchaba con atención como cada palabra salía de la boca de Shaoran, pero en su interior sentía un gran nudo en su garganta, aun así estaba allí para ayudarlo en algo dentro de lo posible y esta era su manera: escuchar todo.

Así es como se enteró de la importancia que tenía esa mujer en la vida de él, de su reencuentro al terminar la universidad, de su intención de pedirle matrimonio y luego lo del terrible accidente y por qué le molestó tanto la presencia de Eriol.

—Por eso me fui de China. Estaba metido en un agujero del que no quería salir y mi madre me lo advirtió, así que tuve que reaccionar. Además encontré motivos suficientes para venir acá. Sentía mucha curiosidad por lo que le había sucedido a mi padre.

—Y así tu padre quería que volvieses a China. No tenía idea de todo lo que estabas viviendo allá.

—Lamento haberme comportado como un tonto… —le dijo Shaoran mirando a la chica—. Actué por impulso…

—Está bien… pero ¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó Sakura.

—No lo sé.

Se quedaron allí en silencio, ambos con la vista en quienes pasaban por delante de ellos. Sakura se percató que la música en su celular seguía avanzando así que volvió a colocarse los audífonos y le entregó el otro a Li, así ambos disfrutaron de ese momento escuchando, una vez más la música de Sakura que ya estaba por finalizar.

—Pensé que no escuchabas grupos japoneses.

—Escucho de todo un poco.

 _Quiero permanecer aquí, viéndote sonreír siempre.  
Quiero vivir cada nuevo momento en tus ojos,  
en aquella escena coloreada para siempre de tonos opacos,  
para acercarnos más, quiero detener el tiempo para siempre._

 _Quiero permanecer aquí, viéndote sonreír siempre.  
Quiero vivir cada nuevo momento en tus ojos.  
Si un día pudiese traerte una tranquila estación  
a las flores abriéndose en el cielo como copos de nieve.  
… a las flores._

 _(Hitomi no Jyuunin – L'Arc-en-Ciel)_

—Gracias —dijo Shaoran.

—¿Por qué?

—Por estar aquí…

Sakura sintió una calidez emanar de su propio cuerpo ante esas palabras. Se sentía bien así. Y de pronto se percató que a su lado izquierdo, estaba Hien, escuchando todo lo sucedido con su hijo.

—Nunca me habría imaginado todo lo que pasó mi hijo —dijo Hien en un tono triste—. De haber sabido cómo era su vida allá y lo mal que lo estaba pasando, no le habría pedido a usted que hablara con él para que volviera a China.

Sakura escuchaba las palabras acongojadas del señor Li, pero luego se puso a meditar: de no haber sido así, de no haberle pedido hablar con su hijo ¿Se hubiesen encontrado? ¿Habrían llegado a lo que son ahora? ¿A sentir algo por él, algo tan cálido? Sakura comprendió entonces.

—No nos hubiéramos conocido...

—¿Qué? —preguntó sorprendido Shaoran —. Te han dicho que pareces loca hablando sola —dijo en tono burlón.

Sakura lo miró atentamente y sonrió, comprendió lo feliz que era de haberlo conocido.

—Sí, me lo han dicho varias veces —luego meneó la cabeza y rió—. Es tu padre, quien está acá sentado a mi lado.

—¿Qué? ¿Viene a husmear de nuevo?

La castaña estaba riendo con el comentario cuando vio que Hien se levantaba de su lugar y comenzaba a caminar. Ésta le preguntaba a dónde iba a lo que él respondió que los dejaba solos, como quería su hijo.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —preguntó Sakura al ver como Shaoran la observaba.

—Aun no puedo creer que veas fantasmas.

Levantó sus hombros restándole importancia al comentario y siguieron escuchando música. La tarde avanzaba y seguían ahí platicando de lo más normal. Tenían mucho tiempo que no se veían después de todo. Sakura lo meditó y decidió que no quería volver a dejar pasar tanto tiempo otra vez. Su compañía era algo especial.

 **Shaoran**

Sakura logró hacer que olvidara todo su mal humor. Ahí sentado en una banca en las calles de Tomoeda. Los detalles sencillos que ella utilizaba con él lo relajaron en absoluto y le hicieron pasar un rato bastante agradable.

Y sentía una necesidad tremenda de devolverle el favor por haber estado a su lado en ese instante. De no haber sido por ella, no habría sabido como canalizar la rabia de todo lo que Eriol le había contado.

La pregunta ahora era ¿Qué debía hacer? No tenía una respuesta en absoluto. Si viajaba esta vez a China, era para aclarar las cosas con Xiu Mei. Que cara a cara le dijera todo lo que pensó en querer llevar a cabo esa estúpida idea. Por otra parte, no quería dejar Japón, aunque a veces pensaba que se sentía solo en su casa cuando llegaba y no había nadie esperándolo o recibiéndolo con un chillido, cosa típica de sus hermanas. Le gustaba la vida que estaba teniendo acá a pesar de esa soledad que sentía a ratos y por sobre todo, la suerte había cambiado totalmente para él al descubrir el causante de sus desgracias, todo eso lo hacían aferrarse al país nipón. Además, para qué negarlo, la presencia de Sakura también eran motivos fuertes para estar acá.

Pensó por un momento, en qué tipo de sentimiento lo invadía cada vez que pensaba o estaba cerca de ella. Aunque no recordaba si era lo mismo que sentía cuando Xiu Mei se acercó a él las primeras veces.

—Shaoran —le llamó—. Debo volver a casa.

—Te acompaño.

Fueron caminando hasta la casa de la castaña, pero Shaoran siguió pensando en comparaciones que lo tenían aún más confundido. Quería respuestas y tomaría una decisión al respecto, pero aunque ni él tuviera en absoluto claro qué pasaba por su corazón, necesitaba oír algo de ella, algo de esa noche que se besaron, algo de qué es lo que siente realmente Sakura.

Quizás era una mala idea, pero hablaría de Xiu Mei para captar las reacciones de la muchacha.

—Estaba pensando —trató de sonar tranquilo, pero un leve dolor de estómago comenzó a invadirlo—, quizás deba viajar a China. Pedirle explicaciones a Xiu Mei sobre todo esto.

Miró de reojo a Sakura. Ella sólo murmuraba sonoros "mmm"

Odiaba hacer esto, en su interior podía oír la voz de Meiling retándolo de sobremanera.

—¿Sigues… enamorado de ella?

Esa pregunta lo sorprendió.

—Han pasado muchos meses desde ello. Más de medio año.

Las luces nuevamente comenzaban a encenderse en Tomoeda, el crepúsculo iba desapareciendo poco a poco y ellos estaban a pasos de llegar a la casa de Sakura.

—Esa no es una respuesta —dijo Sakura seriamente.

Cobró el valor necesario para aquella decisión y dejando los nervios de lado se atrevió. Shaoran la tomó delicadamente del brazo.

—Dame una razón para no viajar —suplicó Shaoran sorprendiendo a la chica.

—La verdad… tengo dos razones —dijo avergonzada.

Esperaba que se las dijera, pero Sakura quería huir de allí porque intentó sutilmente zafarse del agarre de Shaoran. Ella lo miró y le dijo la primera.

—Lo más correcto es que vayas y le pidas las explicaciones, creo que es necesario que sepas de boca de ella…—dijo de corrido y Shaoran sintió una punzada de decepción.

—¿Y la otra razón? —habló en un susurro apretando levemente el brazo de Sakura.

Sakura se quedó en silencio, silencio que tenía desesperado a Shaoran.

—No quiero… no quiero que viajes —habló despacio agachando la mirada.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó acercándose más a ella.

—Porque… —hizo una pausa, una larga pausa.

—¿Por qué Sakura? —preguntó nuevamente desesperado para luego agregar casi en un susurro—. Dame una razón y me quedo…

Ella levantó su rostro, sus ojos lucían aún más brillantes que otras veces y casi como un suspiro le dijo.

—Porque… entendí que… me gustas… —bajó su rostro otra vez avergonzada—Y… no quiero que viajes.

Sintió como algo estallaba dentro de él y su corazón latía a gran velocidad. Escuchar esas palabras lo dejaron embobado.

El cielo ya estaba completamente oscuro así que sin pensarlo demasiado abrazó a Sakura y ella le correspondió abrazándolo por la cintura. Apoyó su cabeza en la de ella y suspiró. Se sentía feliz, las palabras de ella lo habían dejado con el corazón saltando de felicidad metafóricamente hablando, pero el sonido de un teléfono los hizo separarse inmediatamente y Sakura contestó alejándose un poquito de él.

—Tomoyo —escuchó decir y Shaoran se dio la vuelta para procesar lo sucedido —¿Vienes para acá? Claro, estoy fuera de mi casa.

El castaño notó a la distancia que una persona venía caminando hacia ellos. Logró reconocerla a la perfección, puesto que se trataba de Daidouji.

—¡Sakura! —gritó ella.

La nombrada se acercó y saludó a su prima con un abrazo.

—Ustedes ya se conocen, verdad —mencionó Sakura.

Tomoyo afirmó con una sonrisa y le hizo una reverencia a Li en modo de saludo.

—Bueno, me retiro. Las dejo para que puedan conversar tranquilas —Shaoran miró a Sakura—. Nos vemos —y le sonrió.

—Nos vemos —le devolvió el gesto.

Caminó entonces sintiéndose afortunado, nuevo, no lo podía explicar. La chica hace un rato le había dicho que le gustaba y él ni siquiera le dijo algo a cambio ¿Por qué eso era lo correcto, no? Se detuvo con la boca abierta, sintiéndose torpe al respecto. Aun así las palabras de Sakura lo hicieron reflexionar.

Comprendió que la abrazó porque realmente quería hacerlo, al igual que aquella vez en casa del abuelo de la chica, la besó porque sintió el deseo de hacerlo y no se arrepintió de eso. Entonces todo esto debía tener una explicación.

Sakura era una chica bonita, a cualquier chico le atraería, y fue en ese preciso instante en que algo dentro de él hizo _click_. ¿Realmente le gustaría verla en brazos de alguien más? ¿Aceptaría que otros labios la besaran?

—No —dijo en voz alta.

Pensó en darse la vuelta a casa de ella y decirle, decirle que sí, que a él también ella le gustaba. Aun así, Shaoran sabía que debía separar el sentimiento que Xiu Mei le provocaba y lo que estaba descubriendo con Sakura.

Sin más remedio siguió caminando, debía ir a visitar a Igarashi en busca de las entradas que le tenía y para distraerse otro poco, puesto que no tenía intenciones de llegar a casa aun.

 **Sakura**

La chica se estaba cambiando de ropa para poder ir a visitar a Shouji. El atuendo negro era lo más ceremonial siempre en estas ocasiones. Y aunque estuviese en su casa con su mejor amiga, no dejaba de estar nerviosa caminando de un lado a otro.

—Sakura —le habló Tomoyo.

—Dame cinco minutos —decía buscando algo dentro de su armario.

Tomoyo río y Sakura bufó.

—De haber sabido, hubiera llegado más tarde —dijo con voz pícara.

Sakura se sentó en su cama al lado de su amiga para contarle lo sucedido.

—Necesito procesar todo lo que pasó…

—¿Por qué no le escribes al joven Shouji, disculpándote de no ir y te dedicas a calmarte por el día de hoy? —le decía Tomoyo.

—¡Le dije que me gustaba! —Sakura tomó uno de sus almohadones para cubrirse la cara.

Tomoyo le decía que eso no tenía nada de malo, de hecho le parecía de los más adorable ver a su prima así. Al momento que ella le preguntó si el joven Li le había dado una respuesta Sakura se quedó en silencio viendo de reojo a su amiga, para decirle que no, de hecho no hablaron nada más porque justo ella había llamado por teléfono.

—Opss —resopló Tomoyo.

Sakura entonces tomó su celular, que estaba encima de su escritorio para escribirle a Shouji que se le había hecho tarde y que mañana sin falta pasaría a visitarlo, llevándole las condolencias a su familia.

—Listo. ¿Quieres quedarte? —le preguntó Sakura a Tomoyo.

—Si no hay problema —sonrió—. Además me tengo que levantar temprano igual, porque iré a ver el local que tengo en mente para instalar la boutique.

—Bueno, así aprovechas de despertarme temprano también —rió.

Salió un momento de su habitación para caminar al baño, suspiró y se apoyó en la pared, pensando en lo que había sucedido. Nunca había sido su intención decirle lo que pensaba y sentía, de hecho esa misma tarde pudo comprender lo que estaba considerando y en dado caso, todo era verdad, pero no era el momento quizás. Ya que tampoco escuchó de parte de él si es que era algo mutuo, lo que la dejó un poco triste.

—Supongo que en algún momento tendré que enterarme…

Entró al baño para darse una ducha y así poder relajarse, era la mejor hora del día.

 **. . .**

Cuando despertó esa mañana gracias a la insistencia de Tomoyo, Sakura hacía todo con absoluta pereza, caminó hasta el escritorio para ver la hora en su celular y se encontró con un mensaje que le había enviado Shaoran en la noche. Eso la hizo despertar absolutamente de su letargo.

" _¿Cuándo nos podemos ver de nuevo? Te prometí que me quedaría y así va a ser. No pude decirte algo importante…"_

Sakura sonrió y le mostró el mensaje a Tomoyo. Luego le respondió.

" _Sábado después del trabajo, o el domingo ¿Te parece? :)"_

Se sentía una adolescente, aunque no quería reconocerlo, pero estaba contenta y eso era maravilloso.

—Entonces nos vemos a la tarde. ¿Paso por ti al café?

—Sí, ahí te espero. Almorzamos y vamos al velorio.

Ambas chicas se despedían y caminaban a sus respectivas actividades.

Ese día en la mañana, Sakura tenía el turno junto con Hiro. Cuando llegó al local él ya estaba esperando a su jefa para poder abrir. El muchacho se encontraba leyendo las noticias en el periódico y se notaba muy pálido a ojos de Sakura.

—Buenos días —saludó mientras buscaba las llaves en su bolso —. Lamento haberme demorado…

—Tranquila jefa, llegó a tiempo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó una vez abierta la puerta del café.

Hiro le entregó el diario a Sakura para que lo leyera haciendo que ésta se preocupara. Entraron y la chica dejó sus pertenecías encima de una de las mesas para leer lo que allí había. Sus ojos se abrieron de tal manera que no podía pestañear, tuvo que leer una y otra vez el nombre de quien allí aparecía para poder entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Nakamura no es el contador de acá jefa? —preguntó Hiro.

—Sí —dijo en un hilo de voz.

Sakura sabía que el tipo trabajaba con otras empresas, aparte del _Sweet Amai_ , y leer allí que había sido detenido por estafa y robo la dejó sin respiración.

—Usted cree que…

—No sé Hiro, te juro que no sé —se sentó en una de las sillas para poder leer nuevamente la noticia.

Varias pequeñas empresas estaban quebrando, los trabajadores investigaron sus pagos, sus cuentas y coincidieron en que les faltaba dinero. Uno de los involucrados era Nakamura, a quien le encontraron boletas por supuestas compras de maquinarias, con el doble del valor.

—No entiendo…

Hiro se acercó y le comenzó a explicar.

—Lo más probable es que el viejo haya "contratado servicios" o comprado maquinarias de un valor bajo, de mala calidad cobrándole más al empleado, así el tipo se queda con un porcentaje de dinero.

Sakura apoyó su cabeza entre sus manos.

—Hay que revisar todo y no tengo cabeza para los números —se frustraba más aun—. Debo avisarle a Rika. Por favor Hiro, encárgate de abrir y dejar todo bonito… tú ya sabes.

—Sí, usted tranquila por favor.

Sakura caminó hacia la cocina para poder llamar a Rika con más tranquilidad. Lamentablemente no le contestaba.

—Tranquila Sakura. Todo estará bien… —dijo para sí misma.

 **Shaoran**

Se encontraba terminando su sesión de artes marciales, recordando todos los pasos que el señor Wei le enseñó cuando era pequeño y que llevaba a la práctica, pero que con el cambio de país no había vuelto a realizar. A pies descalzos, con un pantalón blanco muy cómodo y una polera sin mangas suspiraba para finalizar. Se secó el sudor con una toalla y caminó hasta la cocina en busca de agua.

Había revisado el mensaje que Sakura le envió en la mañana varias veces y eso lo tenía muy entusiasmado.

Terminando su rutina mañanera, se dio una ducha para asearse después del ejercicio y se sentó frente al computador para proceder a trabajar, revisando los asuntos del pub y los de la textil en China.

De pronto el sonido de su teléfono lo desconcentró de sus quehaceres, maldiciendo por lo bajo, pero cuando vio que se trataba de Sakura dejó pasar las palabras.

—Disculpa que te llame a esta hora… —sonaba angustiada.

Shaoran se asustó.

—¿Qué pasó?

Sakura le contó todo por teléfono lo sucedido con Nakamura y la noticia que había aparecido en los periódicos. Shaoran entonces comenzó a buscar también en internet sobre aquel acontecimiento, sintiéndose bastante fastidiado, siendo que él se dedicaba a la misma labor que ese tal Nakamura, había gente que ensuciaba su trabajo y eso le molestaba de sobremanera.

—Tranquila Sakura —decía Shaoran cuando sentía sollozar a la muchacha al otro lado del teléfono—. Voy para allá.

Shaoran buscó sus zapatillas, su bolso para guardar el notebook, las llaves y algo de dinero y salió de casa en dirección al café de Sakura.

No se demoró ni quince minutos en estar allí. Cuando la vio sentada junto a otra chica de cabellera corta —la misma que lo saludó ayer— revisando cuanto papel tenían encima de la mesa, vio su rostro afligido y lleno de preocupación y no era para menos, seguramente ellas también habían sido estafadas por ese sujeto. Ver esa escena en ella le provocó un sentimiento que no reconocía muy bien, pero no le gustaba.

Sakura lo divisó y se levantó de inmediato a saludarlo. Sus ojos lucían más apagados que otras veces y él quería ver el brillo de siempre, sobre todo el de anoche, cuando sus hermosos verdes le habían dicho algo especial.

Al segundo de saludarse con la mirada se acercaron hacia los demás.

—Él es Li Shaoran, es… —guardó silencio un segundo y sintió mucha curiosidad de lo que ella diría— un muy buen amigo…

Touché. Sakura lo miró. Shaoran tosió.

—Buenos días —miró el reloj de su celular y sí, aún era temprano—. Soy contador auditor, trabajo independiente —Le entregó una tarjeta a la compañera de la castaña—. Sakura me comentó lo sucedido. No les pido que confíen en mí, de hecho no deberían hacerlo en ningún caso con alguien que maneje las cuentas de su negocio si no son ustedes mismas, pero estoy a disposición para ayudarles. Mostrarles en debido caso si hay algún desfalco y ver qué podemos hacer.

—Muchas gracias joven Li —habló la compañera de Sakura—. Mi nombre es Rika Sasaki y cualquier cosa o dato puede preguntarme por favor.

Se acomodó entonces en la mesa donde estaban todos, que estaba ubicada justo al lado de la entrada del café y se dispuso a trabajar. Sakura se sentó a su lado un momento.

—Gracias Shaoran…

—¿Confías en mí? —preguntó. Sakura le afirmó en silencio—. ¿Qué dije recién?

—No creo que seas capaz de hacerme algo malo —dijo agachando su mirada.

—No, nunca te haría daño.

Sakura le sonrió sutilmente y luego se marchó de ahí para dejar a Li trabajar tranquilamente.

—¿Quieres algo para beber o comer? —preguntó parando a mitad de camino

—Sí, gracias —le devolvió la mirada nuevamente—. Por favor.

Shaoran comenzó a revisar todo mediante las claves que la compañera de Sakura le había facilitado, leyendo y revisando los libros de compra y venta, facturas, boletas y un sinfín de cosas más. Las horas avanzaban y se sentía un poco abatido, pero había revisado lo suficiente. Hizo una leve pausa, así que buscó a Sakura con la mirada para percatarse de que estaba en la cocina.

—Saldré un momento —le comentó a uno de los que estaba atendiendo.

—Claro, enseguida le aviso a la jefa.

Salió del local y estiró su cuerpo y sus brazos para luego buscar encender un cigarrillo. Caminó hasta la sombra de un árbol para poder fumar tranquilo sin que el calor golpeara su cabeza ni su cuerpo.

Y meditando un poco el panorama de la situación del café de Sakura, decidió llamar a su madre.

— _Xiao Lang, hijo ¿Cómo estás?_

—Madre, me da gusto oírle. Me encuentro bien ¿Y usted?

Ambos conversaron para luego llegar al punto que Shaoran necesitaba urgentemente platicar con su madre.

— _¿A qué se debe tu llamado?_

—Necesito pedirle un gran favor —Shaoran le comentaba a Ieran el asunto en Japón, hablándole sobre Nakamura, el robo a varios negocios en el que trabajaba y de paso que lo arrestaron porque por fin pudieron descubrir sus canalladas—. Resulta ser que este sujeto estaba robando silenciosamente a los dueños del café de una amiga. El dinero que tienen ellas alcanza para cubrir los gastos que se le deben a sus empleados, asuntos de jubilación y horas extras, pero de ser así quedarían sin dinero para los insumos. Son buena gente y el local es pequeño. Quiero ayudarles madre, por eso la llamé para pedirle que usted intervenga en esto y pueda invertir monetariamente en el local.

Se escuchó un silencio al terminar de hablar. Shaoran preocupado por eso volvió a hablarle a su madre.

— _¿De quién se trata Xiao Lang?_

Dio una calada a su cigarro mirando fijamente hacia el negocio de ella.

—Recuerda a la chica que veía fantasmas, de la que le hablé. Pues de ella se trata. De Sakura.

— _¿Por qué decidiste ayudarla?_

—Nos… hemos hecho buenos amigos —dijo nervioso.

— _He de suponer que es así, puesto que la llamas por su nombre_ —Shaoran se avergonzó ante eso—. _En el fondo sabes que me alegro que estés teniendo una buena vida allá en Japón Xiao Lang._

Shaoran se quedó en silencio un momento.

—Es… una buena chica.

— _¿Confías en ella y que mi inversión no será en vano?_

—Se lo aseguro. Confío plenamente en ella y su dedicación.

— _Está bien_ —Ieran suspiró—. _Mándame los datos y haré una generosa transferencia. Quiero ver eso sí, todos los resultados del negocio. Ya sabes cómo trabajo yo y como te enseñé a ti._

—Muchas gracias, madre —Shaoran sonreía.

Ieran antes de colgar el teléfono, le preguntó a Shaoran cuando volvería a visitarlos a Hong Kong. El castaño le contestó cortésmente que no pensaba ir en un buen tiempo. Ieran lo regañó por eso, pero él se defendió diciendo que estaba bien acá en el país. De ser así ella podría venir a visitarlo, que las puertas de su casa estaban abiertas para su madre, pero que por favor, no le pidiera que él fuera para allá.

— _¿A que le temes Xiao Lang?_

Dudó en responder, pero se trataba de su madre y nadie mejor que ella lo conocía.

—No quiero encontrarme con Xiu Mei —dijo seriamente.

— _Entiendo_ —hubo una pausa —. _Está bien hijo, iré a visitar Japón un día de estos. Por favor cuídate y mándame los pendientes sobre el caso de tu amiga._

Shaoran cortó la llamada y volvió a encender otro cigarrillo.

 **Sakura**

Sakura estaba decaída, de eso no cabía duda, puesto que Hiro constantemente trataba de darle ánimo a su propia jefa. Sakura tenía que reaccionar, y demostrar seguridad delante de los demás.

Después de todo aquel embrollo Rika había llegado a apoyar a la castaña para juntas poder revisar cada papeleo. Y más con la ayuda de Shaoran sentía un poco menos de carga, aunque tenía miedo de enterarse de que quizás el contador que ellas tenían realmente les estaba robando.

Salió de la cocina tratando de cambiar su ánimo y cuando buscó con la mirada a Shaoran no lo encontró por ningún lado. En ese momento Hiro se le acercó para decirle que a quien buscaba se encontraba frente al café fumándose un cigarro.

—Perfecto, yo también quiero uno —dijo saliendo si más del lugar.

Cruzó la calle y se plantó al lado del chico quien la miraba sin decir nada. Sakura sin pensarlo le arrebató el cigarro de las manos y le dio una calada.

—Tengo miedo de preguntar —comentó Sakura—, pero…

—Te contaré en unos momentos, pero tienen que estar todos.

—¿Es grave? —preguntó asustada mirando directamente a Shaoran.

—Tu tranquila… —apoyó su mano en el hombro de Sakura luego comentó—. ¿Estás ocupada más tarde?

Sakura le respondió tristemente que ya había quedado con Tomoyo, porque debía ir a visitar a un amigo y lo había aplazado.

—Ahm —murmuró Shaoran—, bueno pero y… ¿Mañana?

Sakura le confirmó que mañana si podrían verse.

Luego de haberse terminado el cigarro, ambos caminaron para entrar al café y Sakura reunió a Rika y a Hiro —Andi no tenía turno ese día, el otro chico _part time_ —. Se acercaron a la mesa donde estaba todo para que luego Shaoran comenzara a hablar. Sakura estaba nerviosa, asustada más que nada de lo que él pudiera decir.

—Bueno, revisando todo lamento decirles que Nakamura sí intervino en el dinero de su empresa —Sakura sintió un terrible dolor en su interior—, pero todo tiene solución. Cuento corto: Nakamura les cobró a ustedes más de lo debido en cosas que se compraron, es cierto, y además no pagó el dinero de sus horas extras y temas de jubilación que son necesarias mientras uno trabaja. Hizo documentos falsos que sí acreditaban esos pagos, pero revisando hacia donde los depositó son cuentas ajenas a la empresa y a sus empleados. El dinero que aún les queda, sirve para pagar eso que está pendiente, pero quedarían en cero.

—Eso quiere decir… —preguntó Rika asustada al igual que Sakura que sólo se dedicó a escuchar.

—Que ya no tendrían dinero para sus insumos, y sin eso ¿Cómo comprarían?

—¿Entonces…? —insinuó Hiro

—Entonces —argumentó Shaoran—, si ustedes aceptan, que creo es lo más conveniente si quieren seguir con su negocio, es que haya un tercero invirtiendo. Y yo les puedo ofrecer esa ayuda.

—O sea, quiere decir que ya no seremos sólo Sakura y yo quienes administraremos el negocio.

—Exacto.

—¿Vas a ser tú? —preguntó al fin Sakura.

—No. Esa persona es mi madre. Ella va a invertir. Le hablé de la situación y le di mi palabra de que valía la pena tratar con ustedes.

Sakura estaba atónita escuchando, tanto así que no se dio cuenta cuando Rika la llamó a hablar a solas detrás de la cocina.

—Sakura, dime ¿podemos confiar en él? Entiendo que estamos en problemas, pero tampoco podemos…

—Sí —dijo aun desorientada—. Estoy anonadada, pero confío en Shaoran.

—¿Aceptamos su ayuda entonces?

Sakura lo meditó un par de segundo. Si esa era su única alternativa para salir del problema y no caer en banca rota con su negocio, habría que aceptar. Además él le dijo viéndola a los ojos que nunca la haría daño.

—Creo que es más factible él que tener que recurrir a una persona nueva. Confío en tu criterio Sakura —sonrío Rika.

Ambas chicas volvieron donde Li para dar por aprobada la ayuda de éste.

 **. . .**

El turno de Sakura estaba por finalizar, por suerte las cosas y el ambiente se había vuelto algo más relajado después de la revisión de Shaoran, además de la proposición que les hizo. Tomoyo había llegado en ese momento a buscar a su prima, quien la vio e inmediatamente fue a saludarla.

—Supe por el periódico lo que pasó ¿Estás bien Sakura? —pregunto preocupada Tomoyo

—Sí, creo que todo esto nos sirvió para aprender.

—Me imagino que sí, pero ¿Qué pasó realmente?

Sakura le explicó todo el drama con su contador, según lo que Shaoran les había contado a todos. Y la atribución que se había tomado el chico para poder ayudarles.

—Conozco como trabajan —comentaba Tomoyo—, no por nada tenemos contactos con la textil en China. Te aseguro que están en buenas manos. Desde que la madre de Li tomó el poder en los negocios son bastante reconocidos. Son exigentes, pero la ayuda te cayó del cielo Sakura.

—Supongo que sí.

Li se había marchado hace un rato luego de haberles dado la noticia de todo. Con la excusa de tener otros trámites que realizar, pero que pronto tendrán noticias de la madre de él y que por ende podían seguir con el curso normal del café. Además de eso, ahora él era partícipe de las finanzas del local. Sakura no podía estar más agradecida de él.

—Siento que quedaré en deuda con Shaoran.

—Él te dijo Sakura, que ustedes sólo le dedicaran tiempo y corazón a lo que hacen, por algo las apoyó.

Sakura sonreía ante las palabras de su amiga. Era cierto, no le quedaba otro remedio más que seguir adelante con las mismas ganas de siempre.

—¿Estás lista?

—Sí.

Ambas chicas caminaron a casa de Sakura para almorzar juntas, luego se cambiaría de ropa para ir a casa de Shouji porque se lo había prometido, y aunque tenía tantas cosas en su cabeza, pensando de más y en todo lo sucedido con su trabajo, tener un momento de paz la harían reflexionar de todo lo acontecido.

* * *

 _Hola amigxs, acá nuevamente un episodio más de su fic favorito (?)_

 _Como siempre, agradecer sus hermosos reviews, de verdad me alegran mucho, mucho *-*_

 _Ehm, que les puedo decir, un capítulo dedicado a distinto tipos de emociones y sentimientos, creo que por allí va el título del capítulo. Debo agradecer a la gente que me ayudó en mi fanpage por las ideas sobre el caso de Sakura y también a un amigo muy especial de un juego que también me ayudó a que todo esto sonara cuerdo y realista._

 _Eso. Espero que me sigan acompañando y bueno, tengo muchas ideas aun en mi cabeza que se van cruzando con todo jajaja._

 _Ah, escuchen las canciones que puse al principio, son hermosas, y recuerden que la playlist de este fic lo encuentran en mi perfil. Los temas ya están incorporados :)_

 _Nos leemos en un prox episodio._


	17. Una velada especial

**Capítulo 16**

 **Una velada especial**

 **Sakura**

No era algo típico en ella, pero se sentía bastante deprimida con todo lo sucedido. Tanto así que no tenía deseos de levantarse de la cama e ir a trabajar.

Era su último turno en la semana y de verdad que no quería saber nada de nada. Y aunque el día anterior ir a visitar a la madre de Shouji le trajo algo de paz, el llegar a su casa y contarle a su padre todo lo sucedido hizo que se sintiera realmente devastada. Consideraba que había sido una gran decepción para ella y para su padre quien había sido partícipe en el préstamo inicial para abrir y hacer el sueño de Sakura. Y no, no era un berrinche de niña chica, porque de verdad sí le afectaba que su trabajo haya podido ser un fracaso por confiar en un tipo descarado, capaz de robarles y que además ninguna de ella hubiese previsto que algo así podría ocurrirles. Por eso se sentía como tal.

Maaya, quien estaba a su lado en ese momento no decía nada pero observaba a Sakura, de eso ella se daba cuenta.

—Sakura—comentó la fantasma.

—No digas nada por favor.

—¿De verdad vas a quedarte ahí? —Sakura se acurrucó aún más en su cama—. Tu padre no está decepcionado de ti, lo que les sucedió fue cosa de mala suerte, además te estás ahogando en un vaso y no debería ser así. ¿Ese chico te ayudó no?

—El punto es ¿Qué hubiese sucedido si nadie nos ayuda? Siento que fui una tonta.

—Oye —Maaya colocaba su rostro en frente de Sakura—. Pero no fue el caso. No encuentras de un día para otro a alguien de tanta confianza. ¿Qué pasó con tu lema? —Maaya le daba leves golpecitos con su dedo índice.

Sakura lo meditó y la insistencia de Maaya le estaba haciendo entender que sí, que tenía razón. Se desperezó sacándose las tapas de la cama con los pies, se sentó y miró a su compañera espiritual.

—Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien.

Maaya sonrió e intentó abrazar a Sakura, pero pasó de largo.

—No entiendo como a veces logras tocar algunas cosas, o a mí, pero otras pasas de largo.

—No lo sé —dijo mirándose las manos.

Sakura rió. Maaya le había hecho recuperar un poco sus ánimos y eso se lo agradecía, porque a pesar de ser tan insistente, ella tenía razón en sus palabras.

Se vistió rápidamente, ordenó un poco su habitación dejando la ventana abierta para que el aire circulara y luego dejó su cama hecha para así poder ir a desayunar.

Bajó las escalas hasta llegar a la cocina y encontrar a su padre preparando todo. Este le tenía un apetitoso desayuno servido en la mesa: arroz, salmón a la parrilla, tortilla, encurtidos, sopa de miso, entre otras cosas.

—Buenos días Sakura —le sonrió su padre.

La nombrada se encontraba aun de pie mirando la mesa. Y no pudo aguantar las lágrimas aunque fuesen leves, se las secó rápidamente y Fujitaka se le acercó para consolarla.

—Hija, no te desmorones por lo que sucedió. Tienes que saber salir adelante. No me gusta verte tan triste.

Sakura abrazó a su padre ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos. No había mejor sensación de reconforte que el abrazo de él. Aun cuando fuera toda una mujer, un padre tiene ese don especial de darte calma con tan solo un cariño y no hay sentimiento que se le compare, era entrar a la misma calma y a la sensación de calidez que cura hasta el alma.

Fujitaka entonces le regaló una dulce sonrisa a su hija para luego invitarla a que desayunaran juntos.

—Quise preparar esta vez el desayuno para levantarte el ánimo, además, ya que no estaré en casa este fin de semana quería consentir un poco a mi hija —sonrió—. Lamento dejarte sola.

—No te preocupes —se sentó en su lugar esperando a su padre para comenzar a comer—. Tú ve a divertirte con tus colegas de la Universidad. Se lo merecen.

Y es que el señor Kinomoto tenía una salida con otros profesores más de la Universidad. Visitarían Kyoto para relajarse y divertirse.

Terminó su desayuno agradeciendo por todo y subió a su habitación para buscar su bolso y marcharse a su trabajo.

—Nos vemos papá —lo abrazó—. Que tengas un buen viaje. Recuerda mandar fotos.

—Así lo haré. Que tengas un buen día Sakura.

Así como su padre se preocupó, pensaba Sakura pedaleando hacia el _Sweet Amai_ , Tomoyo también le había brindado su apoyo ante lo que necesitase y para qué decir de Shouji, que a pesar de estar pasando por el luto de su madre, también se mostró muy preocupado por Sakura, porque a pesar de todo, era una persona importante para él, eso se lo había reiterado varias veces sobre todo por haberle acompañado en ese momento de pérdida.

Además esa tarde quedó de juntarse con Shaoran, después de toda la ayuda brindada por él con su trabajo aun sentía que estaba en deuda con el castaño. Buscaba dentro de su imaginación, alguna forma de agradecerle, pero no se le ocurría nada en lo absoluto. Así que estaba optando por la idea de preguntarle directamente como podría pagarle todo lo que él y su familia estaban haciendo por el local.

Como siempre, fue un día tranquilo. El ánimo se fue recuperando poco a poco y todos le echaban ganas en seguir ese ritmo.

" _Te espero en mi casa a eso de las ocho. ¿Te parece?"_

Envió Sakura a Shaoran durante una breve pausa que hizo en su jornada.

" _¿En tu casa?"_

Sakura rió, pensó que algo así respondería. Probó ser un poco más jugada con su siguiente mensaje.

" _Sí. Estaré sola. ¿Podemos hacer algo entretenido? Pizzas, películas, tú y yo, no sé, piénsalo."_

¿Por qué podría negarse? Que estuviera sola no sería impedimento para ningún chico, pero Shaoran venía de una familia algo tradicional y siendo el único hombre en su familia ¿Habría sido criado de otra forma?

—Aunque no lo creo —pensó en voz alta mientras miraba a la gente que estaba disfrutando de los pasteles del café.

Además necesitaba una instancia a solas con él, conocerlo más. Ella quería saber qué pasaba por su cabeza con respecto a ella. Porque el decirle a alguien que le gustas y no recibir una respuesta, aunque fuese negativa, la tenía algo inquieta y nerviosa. Y con todo lo que él platicó sobre su pasado, sobre aquella mujer que marcó su vida de manera importante, quería tomar un poco de ventaja. Sonaba absurdo, había pasado ya un largo tiempo desde que ambos habían terminado todo, pero si él había decidido salir de China fue por obvias razones, comenzar de nuevo.

" _Está bien. A las ocho en punto estaré allí"_

Él le respondió y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y no sólo eso, algo en su interior comenzó a causar alboroto.

—Estúpidas 'mariposas' —guardó su celular un poco nerviosa.

Rika aparecía en ese momento saludando a todos. Seguido de eso se acercó a Sakura para ir juntas hasta la cocina y poder conversar tranquilamente.

—Estaba pensando, que ahora con todo esto que pasó, nos va a ser difícil poder contratar a otra persona —hablaba Rika—. ¿Qué podemos hacer Sakura?

Suspiró pensando en alguna idea. Desde hace un tiempo que estaban conversando en tomarse unas vacaciones, al menos una semana, ya que el verano se aproximaba y ambas tenían deseos de salir, ir a la playa, o realizar los planes que cada una tuviera.

—No se me ocurre —se cruzaba de brazos la castaña.

—Hiro aún sigue interesado en el puesto _full time_ ¿Crees que podrías conversar eso con Li? Hacer una reunión para ver si es posible.

—Es el más indicado, le tenemos absoluta confianza para darle llaves del local —Sakura miraba al chico atender a los clientes siempre con un gran entusiasmo—. Hablaré con Shaoran para que concretemos una reunión. Dependiendo también como nos vaya con la inversión de su madre y bueno… ahora somos tres al mando.

—Está bien —finalizó Rika.

Sakura revisó nuevamente su celular y un nuevo mensaje tenía sin ser visto. Lo abrió para luego reir.

" _Tu elige la pizza, yo elijo la película."_

 **Shaoran**

Shaoran estaba recostado en su cama, haciendo zapping en la televisión cuando le llegó el mensaje de Sakura. ¿En serio quería que fuese a su casa? No era mala idea, para nada, pero el sólo hecho de pensarlo hizo que se sintiera como un manojo de nervios. Cuando leyó el siguiente mensaje y miró lentamente que estaría sola en su casa, casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

—¡Cálmate! — se reprendió a sí mismo y volvió a leer.

No, no podía seguir así en sus cuatro paredes. O se daba una ducha, o hacía más ejercicio o lo que fuese, así que le respondió que estaría puntual a las ocho en su casa y salió de allí.

¿Qué planes tenía entonces al salir precipitadamente? Ninguno, sólo se dedicó a caminar por Tomoeda, caminar y caminar.

La plaza que siempre lo acogía en momentos desesperantes estaba frente a sus narices, allí caminó hasta las bancas frente a la cancha donde hubiera sombra para poder cobijarse un poco del calor. Se sentó y contempló el gran Rey Pingüino y a los niños que allí jugaban.

Estando al fin en calma es que empezó a recordar todos los sucesos de su vida hasta ahora ¿Cuánto ha pasado realmente desde la separación de Xiu Mei? Había sido el año pasado, a principios de octubre lo del accidente, y a comienzos de diciembre viajó a Inglaterra para descubrir aquello que tanto lo hirió. Pasó navidad y un nuevo año fatal, consumido en el alcohol y en la depresión, y los meses siguientes estuvo igual. Fue gracias a su madre que despertó de ese estado y a comienzos de marzo viajó para instalarse en Japón. Abril fue la fecha en que conoció personalmente a Sakura, precisamente para su cumpleaños.

Todo un resumen, pensó Shaoran. Y es que era cierto el cambio que ha tenido acá. Sacó nuevamente un cigarrillo para acompañarlo junto a sus pensamientos. Esta noche estaría con Sakura, a solas en su casa. Su corazón se aceleraba más aun pensando en ella. Necesitaba aclarar de una vez por todas, el sentimiento que ella le provocaba, pero la presencia de su ex aun lo seguía persiguiendo, sabiendo por boca de Meiling que ella lo estaba buscando.

Quizás sería una locura, pero le envió un mensaje a su prima.

" _¿Estás seguro?"_

" _Sólo dame el maldito número de ella"_

Lo recibió, lo miró sintiendo como el sudor se apoderaba de él y marcó, llamada a larga distancia como solía hacerlo siempre cuando hablaba con su familia.

Sonó una vez y su estómago se apretaba, no pudo seguir fumando si no vomitaría. Lo tiró al piso y lo aplastó con su pie.

Segundo tono y tiritaba por completo.

Al tercer tono alguien contestó.

— _¿Hola?_

Shaoran se quedó sin habla.

— _¿Hola? ¿Quién habla?_

Con una voz apenas perceptible pudo contestar.

—Xiu Mei…

Nuevamente hubo silencio.

— _Xiao Lang…_

Ninguno de los dos hablaba. Shaoran estaba sentado, por suerte, porque sus piernas no le respondían y sudaba. Hasta las orejas tenía calientes por el nerviosismo. Y el sabor del cigarro en su boca le estaba causando asco.

— _¿Cómo has estado?_ —preguntó ella.

Shaoran fue directo al grano.

—Adivina a quien encontré en Japón —ella no dijo nada y Shaoran tragó saliva para seguir hablando—. Tu supuesto noviecito de Inglaterra.

— _¿Te-te contó todo?_

—Sí —dijo cortante.

— _Puedo explicarte…—_ susurró.

—Sabes… —apoyó su frente en su mano izquierda— no sé si quiera oír realmente tus explicaciones.

— _Xiao Lang, por favor._

—Conocí a alguien acá en Japón —Sakura, Sakura, su nombre llegaba a ser un bálsamo en este momento, pero sacarla así al juego lo hacía sentir un infame. Se maldecía por eso, ojalá ella lo pudiera aforrar. Xiu Mei no decía nada—. Es una buena chica.

Ella no decía nada y a Shaoran no se le ocurría que más decir.

— _¿Te gusta?_ —sonó triste.

Shaoran lo meditó, recordó sus preciosos ojos verdes ¿era coincidencia que fueran de su color favorito? Y aquel par de ocasiones en que la escuchó cantar, tenía una voz tan suave y tierna. Además de eso, sus gestos le causaban gracia, su carisma para atender a la gente, su ceño fruncido cada vez que manejaba dinero o su sonrisa.

—Sí. Me gusta mucho.

— _Supongo que… cuando nos veamos ¿Me lo dirás en persona y a la cara?_

—No tengo intenciones de volver a China por un buen tiempo.

La conversación llegó hasta ahí. Ninguno dijo nada más. Shaoran sin pensarlo más y ya pasando todos los estados nerviosos por querer hablar con ella, decidió despedirse fríamente. La verdad es que no quería seguir hablando con ella.

Y pensando en todo lo que dijo, tenía claro que había algo especial en la chica de Japón. No titubeo en decir todo aquello.

—Me espera una noche de pizza y películas —se levantó de su lugar decidido a seguir caminando y por qué no, llevarle algún presente a Sakura.

Antes de eso pasó por una farmacia y miró con atención. No era la primera ni la segunda vez que compraba aquello, pero esta vez sí estaba muerto de la vergüenza ¿En qué estaba pensando? Sí, en sexo. De todos modos entró a comprar una caja de preservativos y en caso de que no los utilizara lo usaría como globos en su departamento para su cumpleaños, pensó refiriéndose a una broma que Meiling había usado hace años atrás.

Y todo porque la frase "estaré sola" lo perseguía.

Y las horas avanzaban así que siguió su marcha, decidió pasar a comer algo liviano para que no le cayera mal al estómago y fue en busca de un obsequio para Sakura.

 **Sakura**

Lista en su casa, había logrado dormir una siesta después de almorzar. Eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde, cuando comenzó a ordenar y asear un poco la casa. Tenía tiempo de sobra así que se dedicó a hacer eso. Su padre le había mandado un par de mensajes de que habían llegado bien a Tokyo y que ahora estaba visitando la piscina. Sakura miraba feliz como su padre se divertía. Y luego vio la fotografía de su madre.

—¿Estás contenta mamá? Papá está disfrutando de la vida, tal como tu querías —le hablaba a la foto—. Y yo también haré lo mismo —depositó un lindo jarrón con flores con claveles a su lado para seguir en lo suyo.

Iban a ser las siete, así que terminó por ahora y subió hacia su habitación buscando algo cómodo para vestirse dejándola a un lado para primero darse una ducha.

Mientras se refrescaba con el agua tibia que caía por su cuerpo, mojó su cabello y dejó que ésta hiciera lo suyo, relajarse absolutamente, aunque fuese por esos momentos. Porque siendo sincera, la invitación de Shaoran a su casa, ahora recién le estaba poniendo algo frenética.

Se vistió con un cómodo short de mezclilla, una polera color crema y la cadenita que siempre usaba, aunque cuando se vio al espejó dudó en llevarla puesta, porque ese había sido un regalo de Shouji para su cumpleaños.

—No importa —sonrió frente al espejo y luego bajó las escalas. Iría a preparar la masa de las pizzas.

Colocó un poco de música para relajar el ambiente, busco una _playlist_ de Adele y luego se dispuso a trabajar.

Buscó los ingredientes dejándolos todos a manos en el mesón para preparar la masa. Harina, levadura, aceite, sal, azúcar y agua.

El timbre sonó y Sakura miró hacia su celular para observar la hora. Las ocho en punto. Se rascó un poco la mejilla y caminó hasta la puerta para abrir.

—Buenas noches —saludó Shaoran frente a su puerta.

—Hola, buenas noches —respondió ella sonriendo.

Lo vio de pies a cabeza, lucía un estilo muy relajado, con pantalón de tela negro, una camisa delgada de mezclilla abierta y debajo una polera blanca con algún estampado.

—A-adelante —Sakura se hizo a un lado para que él pudiera entrar.

—Gracias —respondió solamente, viéndola al rostro.

—¿Qué? —se colocó nerviosa.

Shaoran llevó una de sus manos hacia la mejilla de ella cosa que hizo que su corazón se detuviera por un segundo.

—Tenías harina —sonrió.

Se sacó el calzado para colocarse unas pantuflas y entrar al fin a casa.

—Ehm… —se rascó la cabeza—. Ten —le estiró una bolsa café—, para ti.

Sakura asombrada con ese gesto lo recibió en silencio. Luego agradeció su presente preguntándole si podía abrirlo. Shaoran mirando hacia otro lado le respondió que si gustaba podría hacerlo. Sakura abrió el paquete y dentro de él había una caja con chocolates. Todo su ser se sintió en extasis.

—¡Muchas gracias! —rió—. Me encantan.

 **Shaoran**

Eso quería ver. La sonrisa de Sakura. De alguna manera pensó que con todo lo acontecido en su trabajo, estaría algo deprimida y nada mejor que unos chocolates para endulzar la vida. Eso hacía él siempre cuando estaba triste, y bueno cuando estaba feliz también, porque era algo que amaba incondicionalmente.

Sintió de pronto llegar hasta su nariz el olor de las mazas en el horno y decidió ayudar a Sakura. Esta no se negó y juntos caminaron hasta la cocina.

—Preparé una mientras tanto. Aun me queda otra maza así que podemos hacerla como a ti más te guste.

Se lavó las manos ahí mismo para ayudar a Sakura. Esta le dio libertad de buscar lo que quisiera en el refrigerador. Aparte del queso, encontró champiñones y pimentón verde.

—¿Tienes albahaca? —preguntó Shaoran.

—Sí, dame un segundo.

Salió de la cocina dejándolo allí. Suspiró, los nervios estaban pasando al fin. Así que se dedicó a lavar y luego cortar los champiñones en rodaja. Sakura llegó con una rama de lo que le pidió y también lo lavó.

—¿Cómo la harás? —preguntó acercándose a él.

—Es súper sencilla, pero me gusta harto. Le echamos salsa de tomate a la maza, aplicamos el queso, los champiñones y la albahaca. También se le puede agregar pimentón, orégano, sal y aceite, ojalá de oliva.

Sakura estaba a su lado mirándolo como preparaba todo. Se sentía muy bien estar así. ¿Cómo en casa? Miró de reojo a la castaña y luego siguió en lo suyo.

—Sabes —habló la muchacha—, quería agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste por nosotras ayer en el local. De verdad no sé qué habría sido de nosotros sin tu ayuda.

Shaoran escuchaba las palabras de Sakura con atención.

—No hay problema. Tú también me has ayudado…— habló sinceramente.

—¿En qué?

No dijo nada, prefirió hacerla callar dándole un trozo de queso que ella comió sin problema.

La primera pizza estaba lista, así que Sakura la sacó con cuidado y la olió como hacía de costumbre. Comenzó a cortarla y la depositó en un plato de greda. Tomó una par de cervezas para llevar a la mesa y también una lata de bebida, que Shaoran dio por hecho que sería para él.

—¿Y qué película veremos? —preguntó ella.

—¿Tienes _netflix_? Quiero hacer una maratón.

Sakura lo miró incrédula.

Caminaron hasta la sala de estar para comer allí y poder ver la televisión. Sakura encendió el televisor y se conectó a la app de _netflix_ con su cuenta. Luego le entregó el control remoto a Shaoran.

—Elige: " _Fullmetal Aclhemist Brotherhood"_ , maratón marvel partiendo desde " _Iron Man"_ o vemos…

—¡Maratón marvel!—escogió Sakura.

Shaoran tomó una de las latas de cerveza mirando a Sakura, quien pedía explicaciones, puesto que él no bebía supuestamente.

—Haré una excepción.

La película comenzó y ambos estaban en silencio viéndola, comiendo la pizza y bebiendo tranquilamente.

—Robert Downey Jr. es muy guapo —comentó Sakura.

—Gwyneth Paltrow también —respondió Shaoran—. Aunque prefiero la dos, porque sale Scarlett Johansson.

Shaoran se percató de que Sakura lo miró con una sonrisa burlona.

—¡A todos les gusta ella!

Aunque había alguien a su lado que le gustaba más, pero no, no se lo iba a decir aun. Y pensó que es o había sido demasiado cursi. Por suerte nadie notaria su leve sonrojo.

Después de dos horas, terminaron de ver la película. Sakura se estiró y se levantó diciéndole que iría a colocar la otra pizza en el horno. Y él se bebió el concho de la cerveza que le quedaba para luego levantarse también y caminar en busca del baño.

—Es la primera puerta del pasillo a mano izquierda.

Este agradeció y fue hasta allí. Había tomado un par de latas y ya sentía los efectos del baño, pero así se consideraba un poco más relajado al lado de ella. Quizás un poco más osado le faltaba. En todo caso, aún quedaban películas por ver, pero no sabía bien hasta que hora duraría allí. Aunque tenía ganas de conversar con ella, platicar lo que le sucedió esa tarde y hacerle entender de una buena vez todo lo que es en verdad.

Pero decidió ser paciente. Cuando finalizó sus quehaceres en el baño, salió nuevamente en dirección a la cocina donde se encontraba la dueña de casa.  
Le preguntó si seguiría bebiendo más cerveza a lo que él le contestó que sí.

—Definitivamente estás haciendo excepciones.

Shaoran solo hizo un movimiento con sus hombros. Y se ubicó al lado de ella.

—¿Por qué me invitaste a tu casa? —se atrevió a preguntar.

Sakura le dijo que sus intenciones eran agradecerle de alguna forma todo, hacerle algo especial fue una de sus maneras y como a ella le gustaba cocinar pues pensó que era una buena idea.

—No era necesario —dijo refiriéndose a las palabras de Sakura—, pero sí, la pizza estaba deliciosa.

Estaban esperando que el reloj sonara para retirar la comida del horno y seguir con la maratón de películas, allí en plena cocina siguieron platicando. Sakura le habló sobre el tema de las vacaciones y que necesitaba saber si podían hacer una reunión o algo así para que él pudiera darles una respuesta según el presupuesto, aparte que estaba haciendo de intermediario de su madre. Shaoran le comentó que su madre viajaría pronto, no sabía exactamente qué fecha, para que allí pudieran conversar y ver todos esos asuntos importantes.

—Hay algo que debes saber Sakura —Se apoyó en el mesón. Ella lo miró y eso lo intimidó—. Hoy… hablé con Xiu Mei.

 **Sakura**

No iba a negar que le comenzaba a molestar un poco el nombre de ella, pero tenía curiosidad de saber qué habían conversado, al fin y al cabo era mujer y sí, estos eran celos que estaba sintiendo, no los iba a negar, pero quería saber y el tema lo había puesto él, al igual que ese día que se confesó.

—Y ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó mirando hacia el piso mordiéndose los labios.

—La verdad es que… le dije que no tenía intenciones de volver —eso le gustó a Sakura, pero no dijo nada más, sólo se dedicó a escuchar—. No te niego que estaba un poco incómodo hablando con ella, pero me di cuenta de algunas cosas.

—¿De qué cosas?

—De que… —hizo una larga pausa— Sakura el reloj sonó… ¡La pizza!

¡Diablos!, Sakura había olvidado todo por estar pendiente de Shaoran, tanto así que involuntariamente bajo la tapa del horno sin guantes y cuando tocó levemente la parrilla donde estaba el plato con la pizza emitió un pequeño gritito.

—¡Ay! —dijo casi llorando.

Shaoran la sacó de ahí regañándola, siendo que es una cocinera profesional y se olvidaba poner los guantes para tomar algo caliente. Rápidamente la guió hasta el lavaplatos.

—¡Ya, no me retes! —expresó dolida y metiendo su dedos en la llave con agua fría.

—A ver, muéstrame —Shaoran tomó la mano de Sakura para ver sus dedos. Sakura también observó con sus ojos lagrimosos para percatarse que se estaban tornando de color— ¿Tienes algo para las quemaduras?

—Sí, está el botiquín del baño.

Shaoran fue en busca de eso y ella seguía con sus dedos sumergidos en el agua. Cuando llegó con la crema volvió a tomar la mano de Sakura para secarla levemente con un paño de cocina que tenían a mano. Luego le empezó a untar la crema en su dedo pulgar, índice y del medio.

—¿Cuántas veces te hiciste daño mientras estudiabas?

—Muchas. Me quemé con aceite, me resbalé con platos encima, me corte con cuchillos profesionales…

Shaoran la miraba con una ceja en alto y seguía acariciando la mano de Sakura.

—Torpe —y le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano.

Sakura quedó estática en su lugar procesando lo que acababa de hacer él. Mientras que estaba sacando la pizza y se dedicó a cortarla en generosos pedazos.

—Vamos. Nos toca ver " _The incredible Hulk_ " —caminó hacia la sala— ¡Trae más cervezas!

Pero antes de que Shaoran le diera _play_ a la película, ésta le quitó el control remoto y sentándose nuevamente a su lado lo encaró. Frunció sus cejas y lo miró directamente.

—¿De qué te diste cuenta Shaoran? Dímelo.

Shaoran la miraba abriendo y cerrando la boca un par de veces. Cuando vio que al fin se puso serio creyó que le diría la verdad, pero se sorprendió aún más cuando acercó su rostro al de ella y con una de sus manos volvía a acariciar la mejilla de Sakura.

—De que tu…

Sakura desvió un segundo su mirada para percatarse de que alguien más estaba presente en la sala.

—¡Maaya!

Esta reía traviesamente.

—Él no sabe que estoy acá. Actúa natural Sakura.

—¿Quién es Maaya? —preguntó asustado Shaoran.

Sakura bufó para decirle que era un fantasma que la visitaba bien seguido y que estaba detrás de él espiándolos. La miró enojada y ella no se movía de su lugar.

—No me quiero perder este acontecimiento importante… Sakura, vamos —hacia pucheros.

—¡Vete! —se irritó y luego miró a Shaoran—. No, tu no.

Sakura se levantó de su lugar y le hizo una seña a Maaya para que la siguiera.

—¡Te vas! o llamo a Yue o a Kerberos para que te lleven de aquí. Tú elige.

—¡Sakura! ¿Serías capaz? —se amurró.

—¡Claro que sí! —se cruzó de brazos—. Te dije que no te aparecieras hoy.

La pobre fantasma se veía claramente muy triste, pero Sakura no daba su brazo a torcer. Le prometió eso sí que después le contaría todo con sumo detalle, pero que ahora quería pasar un rato a solas con el chico. Maaya comenzó a desaparecer diciéndole a Sakura que le tomaría la palabra.

Volvió a la sala de estar para encontrarse a Shaoran totalmente quieto a como lo había dejado. Sakura lo miró extrañado y se largó a reír.

—¿Le tienes miedo a los fantasmas?

—Seguro que tu no.

Sakura no podía negarle aquello. Así que se sentó nuevamente a su lado. La incomodidad era obvia en ese momento así que Shaoran propuso mejor seguir viendo la maratón de películas. A Sakura no le quedó otra que aceptar, aunque un poco cabizbaja.

 **Shaoran**

Había sido el momento perfecto pero con aquella aparición que dijo Sakura todo se fue al carajo. Se sentía cohibido como nunca y sí, un poco raro con toda la situación. Fantasmas eran fantasmas, nunca había visto uno, pero saber que había uno rondando la casa de Sakura lo puso nervioso. Además que apareció en el momento en que le iba a decir algo importante a Sakura.

Ahora con suerte la miraba de reojo cuando no había dialogo en la película. Y se notaba un poco decaída. Se maldecía por eso.

La pizza quedó ahí en la mesa, ninguno de los dos había tomado siquiera un pedazo, en cambio la cerveza se estaba consumiendo demasiado rápido. Llevaban unas cuantas latas ahí tiradas sobre la mesa de centro. Si no hacía algo ahora, la junta de esta noche se iba a convertir en un recuerdo ingrato. Y es lo que menos quería. Quizás se lo merecía por haber hablado de su ex. Volvía a maldecirse interiormente por todas las torpezas que estaba cometiendo. Y no tenía idea de la hora que era.

Decidió esperar que terminara la película para actuar, decir o hacer algo. Lo primero que se le viniera a la mente en ese momento.

Pero ver la escena de cama en la película, donde Bruce Banner se besaba con su amada lo hizo sentirse aún peor. Por suerte no llegaron a nada más. Sakura en ese momento sólo se cruzó de piernas, para beber una nueva lata de cerveza.

Eran casi las dos de la mañana cuando terminaron de ver la película. Sakura se levantó de su lugar y tomó la pizza por completo —que ninguno comió— y caminó hasta la cocina. Shaoran decidió seguirla, para ver que sucedía. La siguió con la mirada y al ver que después subió las escalas no dudo en ir tras ella.

—Sakura.

La chica entró a una habitación, que supuso debía ser la de ella así que ingresó sin más. Le llamó mucho la atención la decoración de ésta, pero no era el momento de seguir admirándola puesto que ella se había tirado a su cama y se acurrucó a una almohada.

No le gustaba verla así, por lo que se sentó a la orilla de esta para poder moverla o decirle algo, pero no se le ocurría nada. Decidió entonces acomodarse al lado de ella.

 **Sakura**

No quería llamar la atención, no era su idea, pero durante toda la película se sintió un poco decepcionada. Y cuando subió a su habitación no era por querer hacer un berrinche, pero necesitaba desahogarse un poco, aunque fuese gritándole a la almohada. Por eso se acurrucó ahí en intento sacarse la frustración, pero luego de sentir que alguien se acostaba a su lado y comenzaba a hablar decidió simplemente escuchar.

—Sakura —habló Shaoran—. Lamento si algo te molestó, de verdad no era mi intención.

Se removió un poco de su posición. Shaoran no se movía y aunque su cuerpo irradiaba mucho calor, para Sakura eso era algo acogedor. Aun así no quiso darse la vuelta.

—Por favor. Mírame —le suplicó Shaoran.

Era tan débil porque giró entonces quedando frente a frente con los ojos de Shaoran que la miraban con firmeza. Y brillaban mucho, lo que le pareció demasiado hermoso. Sintió como sus mejilla se sonrojaban cuando él se acercó un poco más a su rostro.

—Me di cuenta de que —hablaba en susurros—, en verdad… tú también me gustas mucho Sakura.

Sakura sintió su corazón acelerar como nunca. Y él le depositó un casto beso en su frente para con una de sus manos comenzar a acariciar su rostro y su cabello.

Sakura sonreía y dejando el almohadón de lado se acercó a él para poder abrazarlo. Se sintió correspondida cuando sintió los brazos de él también rodearla por completo.

Ninguno más hablo, sólo se quedaron así en la completa oscuridad de la noche y de la habitación.

 **. . .**

Cuando abrió sus ojos y se percató de que la luz estaba morando en la habitación, entendió que se había quedado dormida en la misma posición que estaba hace varias horas atrás con Shaoran. Se le quedó observando puesto que su rostro lucía demasiado encantador y con una absoluta calma que no deseaba despertarlo. Además, sus piernas estaban entrelazadas así que sería difícil moverse sin que él se percatara.

—Buenos días —dijo él sin abrir sus ojos.

—Buenos días —le respondió Sakura sin dejar de mirarlo.

Cuando él por fin pudo mirarla y vio sus ojos marrones, volvió a sonreír. Quería grabar este momento por mucho tiempo.

—¿No hay ningún fantasma rondando?

Sakura movió su cabeza en señal de negación. Sutilmente este comenzó a acariciarle el rostro dejándose llevar por la dulzura que él le transmitía. Cerró nuevamente sus ojos para acercarse un poco más a Shaoran hasta sentir como la respiración de este chocaba en su cara. Cuando pudo verlo no quiso pensarlo demasiado, así que instintivamente se aproximó a sus labios. Quería volver a probar la delicia de un beso suyo.

Shaoran le correspondía el beso suavemente, sus manos se aferraron fuertemente a su cintura y ella acariciaba su espalda. Poco a poco se fueron moviendo de sus posiciones haciendo que él quedara casi encima de ella.

Se sentía de maravilla estar así con él y aquel beso se estaba volviendo poco a poco más intenso, sintiendo su lengua acariciarla, pero no lo iba a negar, lo estaba disfrutando demasiado. Cuando el beso pasó de sus labios a la comisura de este y poco a poco fue llegando a su cuello se aferró aún más a la espalda de Shaoran. Movió su cabeza para darle un poco más de libertad a Shaoran e involuntariamente se le escapó un sonoro suspiro.

Ahí fue cuando él se detuvo, pero no se removió ni un milímetro.

Sakura sintió que su cara ardía en ese momento. Y miró hacia todos lados tratando de encontrar algo que la calmara, sin soltar el agarre de la camisa de él.

Fue una suerte que justo en ese momento a Shaoran le sonara el estómago. Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Se separaron un poco viéndose con el rostro totalmente revoloteado.

—N-necesito ir al baño —dijo él moviéndose un poquito.

—Y-yo iré a calentar la pizza de anoche… para que desayunemos.

Ambos se movieron rápidamente caminando hacia las escalas y bajando uno detrás del otro. Shaoran entró al baño rápidamente y Sakura fue directo a la cocina.

Su corazón no dejaba de saltar sobre su pecho. Miró sus dedos que ya no le dolían tanto como anoche, pero no dejaban de estar sensibles y luego se los llevó a sus labios para volver a sentir que las mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago por la escena de hace un rato.

No quiso imaginar en qué estado estaba él dentro del baño, no quería pensarlo.

—Es algo natural Sakura… —movía nerviosa sus manos— Concéntrate en lo tuyo.

Se le resbaló un plato de las manos y hasta el servicio, por suerte nada se rompió.

—¿Te ayudo en algo? —preguntó Shaoran quien venía entrando a la cocina, con su cabello mojado.

—Ehm… no —esto se estaba saliendo de control pensó Sakura.

Colocó las tazas con sus respectivos platos y comenzó a servir el té.

—Un desayuno poco tradicional —murmuró Sakura.

Shaoran sonrió y no dijo nada, sólo comenzó a comer de la pizza precalentada y beber del té.

 **Shaoran**

Se sentía un real tonto, un preadolescente con hormonas recién revolucionados, un mocoso incapaz de controlarse, pero es que ella estaba allí y un leve suspiro le disparó el corazón y lo debilitó.

Y ahora no tenía cara para poder mirarla, pensaba que seguro podría haberse molestado aunque no notaba nada extraño en su comportamiento, al menos no lo había echado a patadas de su casa.

La volvía a observar de reojo y pensando en lo sucedido se deslumbraba por su sencillez. Se veía tan tranquila, incluso el leve sonrojo que aparecía en sus mejillas lo dejaba embobado. Sakura se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de luz que la atraía como una vil polilla.

¿Una polilla? Dios hasta él se trataba de un pobre insecto, meneo su cabeza para introducirse otro pedazo de pizza.

Carraspeó un poco su garganta para romper el hielo, Sakura lo miró y habló.

—Shaoran —seguían mirándose fijamente— ¿Cuándo seguiremos con la maratón?

Sakura había dibujado una media sonrisa la que le respondió más relajado.

—Cuando tú quieras.

Sakura comenzó a hablar, al parecer ya se sintió más tranquilo al ambiente. Le comentó que esta semana entrante tenía turno de tarde, por lo que no tendría mucho tiempo para ver películas, por lo general ella legaba a su casa, cenaba y se iba a dormir.

—¡Por cierto! —habló Shaoran—. Igarashi me regaló unas entradas —las buscó dentro del bolsillo de su camisa—. Ten, para que vayas el próximo fin de semana con tus amigas —se las entregó.

—¿Vas a estar ahí? —preguntó Sakura mirando las entradas.

—Si tú vas, ahí voy a estar —afirmó él.

Con calma comenzó a recoger las cosas de la mesa para llevarlas a la cocina. Escucho a Sakura decirle algo por hacerlas personalmente, pero él no tenía problema con eso. Había aprendido a contribuir con los quehaceres de la casa cuando era más pequeño. Recordó a su madre siendo una mujer estricta con todos por igual.

Intentó seguir así cuando se percató que Sakura lo seguía con la mirada aun sin moverse de su asiento. Caminó hacia ella y se hincó para quedar a su altura.

—Debo irme.

—¿No puedes quedarte un ratito más? —Sakura ladeo su cabeza un poco.

—Lo siento —se apenó, por él se quedaría mucho rato más—, pero debo ir a ver a Igarashi. Trabajo es trabajo.

La muchacha hizo un puchero que encontró demasiado tierno de su parte y eso le hacía la tarea más difícil. Pensó que podría dejar para después todo el asunto del papeleo del pub y que los números se fueran al infierno por un rato, sólo para estar un momento más con ella.

—Está bien, entiendo —dijo ella levantándose, pero él la detuvo para apreciarla un poco más.

—¿No estás enfadada?

—Claro que no —le sonrió—. De verdad.

Shaoran le devolvió la sonrisa para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla que duró varios segundos.

—Nos vemos durante la semana.

Sakura afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza y acompañó a Shaoran hasta la puerta de entrada.

—Por cierto, Sakura —dijo una vez estando fuera—. Por esas casualidades ¿Sabes o recuerdas cómo contactaste a Nakamura?

Sakura llevó su dedo índice a su mentón seguramente recordando de dónde.

—Creo que de un volante o una tarjeta. Tendría que buscarla.

Shaoran le dejó encargado ese asunto. Tenía mucha curiosidad del tipo.

Se despidió de Sakura entonces sin dejar de mirarla, y con los pasos que seguía dando tuvo que darse la vuelta finalmente para dejar la casa de los Kinomoto atrás. Había sido una jornada extraña, pero que sin lugar a dudas había sido bastante especial. Pudo por fin decirle lo que sentía y de ahí en adelante sólo esperaba conocer y pasar más tiempo con Sakura. Probablemente sería la única persona capaz de por fin ocupar el espacio que Xiu Mei había dejado en su vida y en su corazón.

* * *

 _Que tal amigas. ¿Cómo les va?_

 _Como ven les traje un nuevo capítulo 1313 muy bonito y todo, porque ME VOY A BRASIL, de vacaciones claro. Así que lo más probable es que no actualice ya dentro de dos semanas más :(_

 _Y todo con mucho amooorsh para ustedes. Porque como soy la autora, pretendo traer problemas jajaja. Pero todo se verá a medida que empiece a trabajar en los siguientes capítulos._

 _Quiero agradecerles también sus hermosos reviews, que de verdad ¡me alegraron demasiado! LAS AMO niñas lindas :3 y por supuesto, los follows y los favs que me han dado ;)_

 _Bien, eso por ahora. Nos estamos leyendo a la vuelta de mis vacaciones. Pero tranquilas que llevo lápiz y papel para ir anotando todo lo que se me pueda ocurrir jiijij._

 _¡Nos leemos!_

 _PD: en la escena de Shaoran con Xiu Mei, si gustan pueden escuchar Turning Tables de Adele, fue así como nació esa parte :3 de hecho está incorporada también en la playlist del fic._


	18. Tan solo un momento normal

**Capítulo 17**

 **Tan sólo uno momento normal.**

 **Sakura**

Miraba con atención hacia la ventana. Sin duda alguna los días para Sakura estaban siendo muy bonitos. Suspiró por milésima vez a vista de su compañero Andi quien la observaba con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro y sólo atinó a pestañear un par de veces seguidas.

—¿Puedo hacerle un cumplido, jefa?

—¿Qué? —preguntó con curiosidad Sakura.

—Luce muy bien estos días. Se ve más radiante —dijo con un tierna sonrisa que logró hacer que Sakura se avergonzara.

—¡Ah! —reaccionó nerviosa—. Ahora que recuerdo debo buscar algunas cosas en la cocina…

Dicho eso, salió caminando rápidamente de donde estaba. Escuchando por detrás una risita de su compañero de trabajo.

Como no había mucha clientela en ese momento, decidió hurgar en las cosas que tenía guardadas de los tiempos de inauguración del café. Se subió a un piso y en un estante logró sacar una que otra caja con algo de polvo que hicieron estornudar un par de veces a Sakura. Al bajar de éste se sacudió las manos para luego proceder a abrirlas. Encontró muchos recuerdos de aquel día: fotografías, mensajes de buenos deseos, incluso encontró un nota recortada a mano sobre el anunció de su café en el periódico.

Sonrió recordando ese día. Habían pasado ya casi dos años desde aquel suceso y poco a poco fueron surgiendo. Partieron junto con Rika vendiendo sólo tortas a domicilio y ofrecían su trabajo por redes sociales para hacerse más conocidas. Con el tiempo fueron ganando más y así ampliaron las ventas hasta que pudieron contratar a otros chicos para ayudarlas.

Buscó en la otra caja y halló más cosas sobre el café. Encontró papeles de currículos antiguos y notas escritas a manos sobre ideas y futuros proyectos para el local. Al fondo de esta caja y algo desgastada encontró lo que andaba buscando: la tarjeta de presentación en donde salía el nombre de Nakamura y el aviso donde aparecía el anuncio de trabajo de él.

Dejó las cosas en su lugar y guardó lo que encontró dentro de su delantal.

Iba a informarle a Shaoran que había podido dar con lo que le había pedido el fin de semana, pero se percató que la batería de su celular había muerto y no pudo mandarle un mensaje. Suspiró fastidiada y se devolvió a la cocina a buscar algún cargador para dejar allí su aparato móvil.

El movimiento esa semana estaba siendo bastante lento en el café. La semana entrante podría ser peor porque Tomoeda estaba preparando actividades para la bienvenida del verano, en especial el templo Tsukimine que prepararía un festival, de esos que a Sakura tanto le gustaban. Y aunque había quedado con todas sus amigas en ir a visitarlo, las ventas en esos días bajaban un poco. La gente optaba por disfrutar de esos eventos al aire libre. Era entendible, ella también así lo prefería. Así que estaba decidiendo cerrar temprano ese día y poder salir a disfrutar y que sus compañeros también lo hicieran, quizás ir en quipo sería una buena idea.

Finalmente los días avanzaron hasta llegar al fin de semana donde irían todas juntas al _Tomoeda's Pub_. La vida era joven y había que disfrutarla. El merecido descanso y soltar las riendas del cuerpo ante la música, las luces, la adrenalina y un poco de alcohol.

Tomoyo como siempre y ya sabiendo toda la situación de su amiga con el chino, no dejó pasar la oportunidad de vestir con un especial atuendo a Sakura. La verdad es que la castaña ya no oponía resistencia a esas situaciones, sólo dejaba que su prima hiciera la maravilla de vestirla, peinarla y maquillarla. En cierto modo se lo agradecía porque esta noche sí quería verse especial. Lucía sus piernas con un corto short de mezclilla, zapatillas de lona de color. Una polera holgada para que le diera libertad para poder bailar con comodidad y para cubrirse del frío un chaleco de hilo de color beige.

Bufaba algo molesta consigo misma por sentirse como una adolescente, pensaba que con los años la gente actuaba menos embobada en cuestiones sentimentales, pero se dio cuenta de que no era así, porque los mismos nervios y las ansias de verlo no se le quitaban con nada.

Había sido una semana complicada para ambos poder verse, pero habían iniciado un juego de mensajes que los tenía al tanto.

" _¿A qué hora llegarás?"_

"Estoy terminando de vestirme y salimos para allá con Tomoyo. Mis amigas irán en camino también"

" _Cuando estés fuera me llamas"_

"Bueno :)"

—Me da tanto gusto verte así Sakura —decía Tomoyo alucinando, cosa que Sakura no entendía.

—¿Así como?

—¡Como una chica enamorada!

—¡N-no exageres Tomoyo!

Volvió a suspirar ante la presencia de su prima quien seguía con su risita indiscutible. Y quien se entretenía maquillándola. Por suerte sabía que esta sólo le haría resaltar el color de sus ojos y dejar sus pestañas bien onduladas. Tan simple como eso.

 **Shaoran**

Todos los días comenzaba con su programa diario. Levantarse alrededor de las diez de la mañana, para luego tomar un contundente desayuno que lo mantuviera con bastante energía. Al cabo de un rato de reposo, procedía con sus ejercicios de artes marciales —según él para mantenerse en forma y no perder la costumbre de lo que llevaba años practicando—, luego de eso ingresaba a la ducha para eliminar todo rastro de transpiración, se vestía y se sentaba frente al computador un buen rato para revisar detalladamente la contabilidad del trabajo en el pub, en el café de Sakura o la textil de su hermana en China. Ahora más que nunca tenía un montón de cosas en su cabeza por las cuales preocuparse con sumo cuidado. A eso, hay que incluir que luego debía preparar algo para almorzar —porque no iba a seguir desordenándose en sus comidas ingiriendo cualquier cosa que vendieran fuera—. Cuando terminaba con todo, seguía su labor frente al aparato electrónico. Sólo paraba cuando veía que la hora avanzaba demasiado rápido.

A la hora de la merienda buscaba su rato de ocio. Se entretenía examinando algo para ver en la televisión. El día que hizo una excepción fue el miércoles, que nuevamente se juntó con los chicos en el parque a jugar futbol.

La semana para su suerte estaba pasando rápido y anhelaba como todo un niño pequeño que llegara el sábado. Habría un evento con algo de su gusto en el pub donde trabajaba y también quedaría de verse con Sakura.

Y aunque con ella ahora solía hablar todos los días mediante mensajes en el celular, reconocía que extrañaba a la castaña. Eso de querer pasar tiempo con ella se había hecho difícil esa semana, ya que ella salía tarde de su trabajo y él tuvo más trabajo de lo normal —o quizás se tomó más tiempo de lo común—. Como sea, le gustaba esa sensación de extrañarla, algo masoquista pensó.

Más allá de su rutina en casa, no había recibido llamada ni de su madre y mucho menos de Meiling, quien como recordaba, hace un tiempo le había pedido investigar sobre Hisao Maki y aun no recibía informe de ella. Shaoran decidió buscar por su parte y encontró las mismas noticias de siempre sobre el accidente en Tomoeda. Era en esos momentos donde admiraba la paciencia de su prima para rebuscar hasta en los rincones más escondidos de internet la información de quien se le podía poner entre ceja y ceja.

Estirándose al fin de su somnolencia, decidió marchar antes al local para ver cómo funcionaban las cosas. Estar allí en casa contando como pasan los minutos se le hacía una eternidad. Era mejor esperar allá y de ahí hablar con Sakura para poder verla en el pub.

Se vistió sencillamente de polera y jeans, decidió no salir en el auto e se fue caminando hasta el local. Más de treinta minutos no le iba a tomar.

Esa era la ventaja de vivir en Tomoeda, que todo estaba cerca, que el caminar por sus calles era un disfrute que no se daba ni siquiera en Hong Kong. Todos los lugares donde él había estado se llenaban de gente, de bulla. Y él, que se había acostumbrado a ser una persona solitaria, disfrutaba de sus breves lapsos de silencio. Seguía afirmando que Japón le estaba trayendo cosas nuevas a su vida.

Llegó al local una hora antes de que abrieran, así que entró sin hacerse de rogar y decidió ayudar en lo posible a Igarashi.

 **Sakura**

A eso de las diez de la noche decidieron salir de casa con Tomoyo para partir hacia el lugar al que fueron invitadas. Los demás amigos se irían por su propia cuenta. Se fueron en el vehículo de Tomoyo —donde manejaba el chofer de la familia—.

A Sakura le había llegado un mensaje de sus amigas indicándole que ya estaban esperándolas. Ella le respondió que a la brevedad estarían allí. Siempre era así, Sakura llegaba de las últimas. Pero era entendible, puesto que el _Sweet Amai_ cerraba a las ocho todos los días.

Cuando llegaron pudo percatarse de sus amigas inmediatamente y caminó hacia ellas para poder saludarlas. Todas estaban, menos Rika, quien no había podido asistir porque tenía otros asuntos que resolver.

Sakura miraba a todos lados buscando la mirada ámbar de Li, pero no estaba afuera así que decidió escribirle que ya estaba en el lugar y que entraría junto a su grupo.

El sonido de _"Stairway to Heaven"_ sonaba de fondo, dándole ese estilo que tanto habían promocionado y que en las entradas que Shaoran le regaló salían anunciándolo con bombos y platillos, además el sonido en vivo del tema sonaba impecable, como si estuvieran viviendo en plena época.

—¡Sexo, Drogas y Rock and Roll! —gritaba Yamazaki quien acompañaba a su novia.

Las demás chicas reían de él, pero Chiharu se sentía algo avergonzada.

Se acercaron a la barra a pedir las cosas para beber, querían empezar a estar a tono con las demás personas que ya movían sus cuerpos en la pista de baile y que las luces adornaban por todas partes incluso a las personas.

La música pasaba de pop a rock alternándose, y el sonido de _"Sweet Dreams"_ hacía que Sakura comenzara a moverse lentamente. Naoko y Tomoyo decidieron seguir a la castaña y las tres iban caminando hacia la pista con su botella de cerveza en mano.

—Es una lástima que no haya podido venir Rika —hablaba Naoko.

—Parece que se fue de luna de miel con su novio —reía Sakura.

En ese momento escuchó su nombre a lo lejos y sólo atinó a mirar de donde venía. Tomoyo le indicó hacia un lugar en especial y era Li quien se venía acercando hacia ella.

—Parece que tendremos que bailar nosotras dos no más Naoko —comentó Tomoyo.

—¿Ese es el novio de Sakura? —dijo en tono de broma Naoko.

—¡Cállense! —disimuló Sakura avergonzada antes de que él llegara —No es…

—¡Ya te perdimos! —dijeron al unísono las amigas, quienes reían divertida.

" _The Final Countdown_ " comenzó a sonar sintiendo como ambas chicas comenzaban a bailar y a cantar mientras que ella esperaba con una sonrisa —boba— a Shaoran.

 **Shaoran**

Sakura le había mandado otro mensaje mencionando que ya había llegado al pub y que estaba entrando junto a su grupo de amigas. Salió de la cabina donde la gente podía dejar sus pertenencias, que estaba a cargo de la novia de Igarashi y con quien Li estaba conversando, mientras tanto que esperaba la llegada de la castaña. Caminó por sobre la pista y se sorprendió de ver que ya se estaba llenando el lugar, que a pesar de haber gente afuera conversando o fumando, adentro ya habían personas bailando y bebiendo en la barra. Y el lugar donde suele ser para presentar a grupos musicales que tocaran en vivo, se encontraba Igarashi supervisando la música del _DJ_. Éste le hizo un gesto con la cabeza que Li le respondió con la mano.

Allí la vio bailar con dos de sus amigas —a una logró reconocer de lo más bien, porque se trataba de Daidouji— y a la otra chica de lentes era primera vez que la veía.

—¡Sakura! —la llamó.

Se percató que la aludida miraba hacia todos lados pero no lograba dar con él. El despiste de ella le causó algo de gracia, pero con ayuda de Daidouji, que le indicaba hacia donde él estaba es que pudo verlo y quedó sorprendido. Se veía preciosa con ese short, esa blusa, esos ojos y su cuerpo moviéndose al ritmo de la música y su sonrisa, todo eso pasó por su mente e intentó controlarse, porque ¡Ya no era un adolescente!

—Shaoran —decía ella.

Él sólo sonreía. ¡Por fin! La había extrañado toda esa maldita semana.

—Te ves preciosa —dijo sin pudor.

Pudo notar como las mejillas de ella se tornaban de color. Desvió un momento la mirada y se fijó en sus dos amigas y como hablaban entre ellas sin dejar de mirarlos.

—Gracias —sonrió—. Ven te voy a presentar a las chicas.

Caminaron un par de pasos hacia ellas y las presentó: primero a Naoko Yanagisawa, ahí se enteró que la chica era profesora de Literatura y en sus ratos libres escribía en un blog de fantasía. Y bueno, también estaba Daidouji a quien ya conocía de antes. Ambos se saludaron cortésmente.

Cuando comenzó a sonar _"Livin' On A Prayer"_ otros dos amigos más se acercaron al grupo. Shaoran quedó algo asombrado por la efusividad de uno de ellos quien estaba entusiasmado cantando.

—Ella es Chiharu Mihara y su novio Takashi Yamazaki —presentaba Sakura—. Yamazaki es publicista y Chiharu trabaja como jefa de local en una de las jugueterías de la empresa de la madre de Tomoyo.

Shaoran saludó igualmente a los dos presentes. Y luego se dirigió a Sakura.

—¿Cómo has estado? —ella le respondía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Shaoran —habló ella—, quizás no es el momento, pero encontré lo que me pediste la semana pasada.

Sakura le iba a entregar eso que necesitaba de Nakamura, pero Shaoran la tomó de la mano y le pidió que la acompañara un momento. Pasaron nuevamente entremedio de la gente, caminaron hasta el mismo lugar donde hace un rato Shaoran estuvo y entraron por una puerta que tenía un cartel que indicaba "zona restringida"

El espacio era totalmente diferente al pub en sí, puesto que había sillones, un televisor y varios bolsos, entre otras cosas.

—Es la zona de los trabajadores —dijo Shaoran.

Sakura tenía una "o" formada en sus labios que le causó gracia a Li. La música en ese sector sonaba sumamente despacio y podían conversar con mayor tranquilidad. Ahí le entregó las cosas y las comenzó a revisar.

—Fue todo lo que encontré. Es la tarjeta que él nos entregó personalmente, y ese papel es el anunció de donde lo contactamos…

—Bien, voy a averiguar. Gracias Sakura.

Sakura seguía de pie mirando a su alrededor y luego a Shaoran. Y el volvió a mirarla de pies a cabeza.

—Debería volver con las chicas… —mencionó Sakura despacio.

—Ah… claro.

Se acercó a Sakura para abrir la puerta, pero ella estaba justo entorpeciendo la salida. Se movió nervioso y Sakura le copiaba los pasos. Ambos se miraron para luego reírse de la situación. Y en un acto de reflejo Shaoran se le acerca y deposita un corto beso en sus labios.

—Ve con tus amigas. De ahí te invito a beber algo —susurró.

—Te la cobraré —le respondió Sakura.

Sakura salió de aquel lugar dejando solo a Shaoran. Miró por varias veces la información allí impresa, pensando si Meiling podría averiguar algo sobre este sujeto, pero era demasiado, ya le tenía encargado buscar sobre Hisao y encomendarle algo más sería una lluvia de preguntas de parte de su prima. Y no estaba para responderle. Suspiró un momento y luego recordó por qué estaba allí. Así que decidió dejar el asunto de lado, otro día buscaría con calma y por su propia cuenta la información que requería para averiguar más sobre el sujeto, ahora se enfocaría en pasarla bien un rato al lado de la chica que lo tenía en las nubes. Sí, Sakura lo tenía embobado. Además que con el atuendo de hoy es que realmente se veía espectacular, y claro, no quería ni imaginar en que cualquier otro baboso —que no fuera él— estuviera allí mirándola como una tierna presa.

Salió del despacho entonces dirigiéndose al lugar donde estaba ella bailando con sus amigos. Parece que el destino jugaba en su contra porque mientras sonaba _"Da ya think i'm sexy?"_ la veía bailar de lo más feliz. Y eso era algo que quería grabar en su memoria por un largo tiempo.

Su corazón bombardeó más rápido cuando ella giró y se le quedó observando con esa clásica sonrisa. Lo llamó, lo estaba invitando a bailar y él no era de bailar precisamente, no era que le gustaba simplemente no se sentía cómodo. Pero tampoco permitiría dejarla con la mano estirada. Caminó hacia la castaña, le pidió la botella de cerveza para beber un sorbo y se dejó llevar por ella y por la música.

—Shaoran —habló Sakura quien tomaba de las manos a Shaoran mientras bailaban—, después de esto iremos a casa de Tomoyo ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos?

—¿Quieres… que vaya con ustedes?

—¡Claro! —sonreía.

Se sentía realmente bien. Así que no volvió a hacer más pregunta, él había aceptado en acompañarlos.

 **Sakura**

Tomoyo le había sugerido a Sakura que invitara al chico con todos para que después de la fiesta en el pub fueran a casa de Tomoyo y al día siguiente poder disfrutar quizás de un asado y de la piscina que ella disponía en la mansión.

Se sintió feliz porque nuevamente pasarían juntos el fin de semana, pero en otra actividad. Así se estaban dando las cosas. Agradecía esos instantes.

Siguieron bailando y disfrutando de la jornada. Sakura reía al ver el rostro de Li quien no parecía muy cómodo bailando.

—¡Te falta un poco de alcohol en la sangre parece! —le susurró al oído.

—No es que no me agrade bailar, es sólo que… no sé, nunca lo disfrute cuando era chico.

—Pero ahora estás bailando conmigo.

Le brindó un abrazo dejando los temores de lado y disfruto de la cercanía con él. Sin importar que luego las chicas la molestaran.

Las horas avanzaban, entre tragos y bailes, entre cigarros y risas. La música iba bajando sus melodías, el cierre del local estaba por llegar y como toda buena fiesta la música lenta se apoderaba de la pista. Y aunque la gente que allí había rodeaba la edad de treinta a cuarenta años, quienes eran los fieles fans de la fiesta y su estilo, el grupo de Sakura seguía allí. Chiharu y su novio bailaban en la pista y por supuesto Sakura bailaba con Shaoran. Se percató que él cantaba la canción que estaban tocando, no era la primera vez que la oía, decidió que ese tema lo incorporaría a su reproductor de música.

— _Every breath you take… every move you make… every bond you break… every step you take…_ _I'll be watching you…_

Cerró sus ojos mientras sentía las manos de Shaoran sujetarla firmemente sobre su cintura. Tomarla de la mano para hacerla girar y luego regresar a su cuerpo tarareando la canción.

—La canción es demasiado psicópata —reía Shaoran.

—No quiero saber bien que dice entonces —le siguió Sakura.

Tomoyo llamó a Sakura en ese entonces indicándole que el auto los estaba esperando afuera. Eran alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana y la mayoría de las persona ya habían abandonado el local.

Shaoran le pidió un momento a Sakura para poder ir a despedirse de Igarashi y los demás trabajadores más cercanos a él, mientras que ella caminó hasta la entrada con su amiga.

—Naoko y Chiharu están afuera. Vamos a tener que meternos como sardinas en el auto —reía Tomoyo—. Oye, ¿Li viene?

—Sí —respondió Sakura—, se fue a despedir de sus colegas.

Sakura mientras esperaba decidió avanzar unos pasos lejos de Tomoyo, para encender un cigarro. No lo había hecho en toda la noche así que optó por eso antes de echarle todo el humo en la cara a Tomoyo. Ésta la miró con cara de disgusto a lo que Sakura sólo le respondió alzando un poco los hombros.

Sakura observaba como Shaoran había salido del local y conversaba con Tomoyo y a la vez como Yamazaki y Naoko conversaban de algo haciendo que Chiharu sólo meneara la cabeza. Era una lástima que no estuviera Rika para completar el círculo. Sakura se sentía dichosa de la gente la rodeaba.

—¡Sakura date prisa! —gritó Tomoyo.

—¡Ya voy! —tiró la colilla del cigarro al suelo y lo pisó para luego caminar hacia ellos.

Entraron como pudieron en el auto. El chofer de Tomoyo no decía nada, pero era ella la única que iba cómoda por ser la copiloto. En la parte de atrás estaban todos apretujados, pero Chiharu decidió irse sobre las piernas de su novio, este hacía alguna broma al respecto ganándose unos leves golpes de ella para que se callara. Naoko iba en medio de ellos y de Sakura que estaba de lado y Shaoran que ocupada el lugar del lado de la ventana.

—¡Soy el mal tercio en este grupo! —hablaba Naoko.

—Hablando de tercios… —decía Yamazaki.

—¡Takashi ya cállate!

Todos reían, no quedaba de otra, además estaban todos entonaditos con las bebidas que habían consumido antes.

—¿Estás cómoda? —preguntó Shaoran tratando de ponerse más de lado para no ocupar tanto espacio.

—Sakura ¿Por qué no te vas tú también en las piernas de Li así me dejas más espacio? —comentó Naoko.

Sakura se sonrojo brutalmente ante eso, le respondió a Li que sí iba cómoda y luego miró a Naoko para hacerla callar.

—¡Oh vamos Naoko! Sí yo se que quieres que te de un abrazo mientras el auto avanza.

—A mí no me abraces Sakura —bromeaba la chica de anteojos.

Sakura no dijo más, Naoko siempre tenía la última palabra.

Cuando llegaron al fin a la entrada de la casa de Tomoyo, todos bajaron de inmediato. El trayecto aparte de haber sido el más incómodo había sido con escándalo. Las chicas se habían dedicado a cantar sin pena —más bien gritar— cada canción que la radio pasaba. Y Yamazaki bromeaba sugiriendo que Chiharu le estaba corriendo mano delante de todos los presentes. Cosa que hizo que todos rieran desmesuradamente, siguiéndole el juego de que mejor se fueran a un motel y no donde Daidouji.

—Lamento que mis amigos sean tan escandalosos —decía Sakura a Shaoran mientras caminaban por el largo pasillo de la entrada principal a la casa.

La madrugada estaba fresca y ya se escuchaban los primeros sonidos de los pájaros que comenzaban a cantar. Cuando llegaron a la gran puerta de entrada Tomoyo abrió y pudieron entrar tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido.

—Descuida, la verdad es que son bastante divertidos todos. Yamazaki sobre todo. Pue conversar un rato con él.

Todos seguían caminando por donde la dueña de casa decía. Entraron a una gran habitación que dejó a todos con la boca abierta. Allí había un mini bar, un gran televisor plasma con un equipo de karaoke. Sillones cómodos alrededor y lo mejor de todo la vista daba directo a la piscina.

—Dejé todo preparado antes de salir para que dispusieran este espacio para nosotros solamente y con la piscina a pasos de aquí. Es cosa de abrir el ventanal y listo —decía Tomoyo sentándose en uno de los sillones—. ¿Tienen sueño?

Todos dijeron que no, así que la patrocinadora tomó el control remoto y prendió el televisor. Eso indicaba hora de karaoke.

Sakura y Chiharu se sentaron al lado de Tomoyo también para buscar que cantar, mientras que Naoko, Yamazaki y Shaoran estaban viendo las cosas que habían la nevera a disposición para ofrecer.

—¡Podemos pedir algo para comer también! —mencionó Tomoyo.

Las cervezas se repartían en quienes estaban ahí, mientras comían del pollo frito que habían encargado a los sirvientes de la casa. Naoko cantaba en el karaoke muy desafinado, pero todos la vitoreaban.

Sakura nuevamente se escabullaba un rato para poder fumar una vez más, esta vez seguido de Shaoran.

—¿No estás cansado? —preguntó la chica convidándole la caja de cigarros.

—Sólo un poco, pero nada tan terrible. Hace años no me desvelaba de esta manera.

—Sabes… estas eran las instancias en donde me sentía bien —narraba Sakura dándole una calada a su cigarro para luego expulsar el humo y sonreír—. Siempre me sentí extraña por todo el asunto de los fantasmas y ver cosas raras. Pero cuando estoy con ellos, me siento normal. Me siento como una chica común y corriente que disfruta de una fiesta, de beber algo, de reírme de las locuras que podemos hacer. Además de mi trabajo, los tengo a ellos. Hacer estas cosas como cualquier persona.

—Eso está bien —dijo en un suspiro Shaoran—. Tienes unos amigos increíbles Sakura. Pero no entiendo por qué te sentías así.

—No lo sé… No cualquier persona ve lo que yo veo.

—¿Y ellos saben?

Negó con la cabeza para responderle que sólo Tomoyo sabía de aquello.

—Ella y mi familia saben solamente. Y bueno, tú también —sonrió.

—A diferencia tuyo Sakura, yo no tuve amigos cuando pequeño. Sólo estaba mi familia.

—Y ella también.

Shaoran se quedó callado observando a Sakura. Haciéndole entender que no venía al caso. Luego habló volviendo a fumar.

—Sí, es cierto, pero ella llegó a mis dieciocho años. Toda mi infancia la viví solo —luego decidió agregar—. Una de las cosas buenas que me ha pasado estando acá en Japón, fue que he conocido a mucha gente, mi suerte cambió y ya no tengo miedo de entablar una relación con alguien. No tengo miedo de que algo malo suceda a mí alrededor.

—Me alegro mucho de eso, de verdad.

—Es gracias a ti Sakura.

El corazón de ella comenzó a latir rápidamente.

—¡Chicos les toca cantar! —gritaron desde adentro.

Sakura volvió a dejar la colilla del cigarro en el suelo. Seguramente Tomoyo la retaría por hacer eso, pero ya más tarde se dedicaría a limpiar.

—¿Vas a cantar? —le pregunto a Shaoran y éste respondió rotundamente que no—. Todos debemos cantar.

Sakura le sacó la lengua y caminaron hasta dentro.

 **Shaoran**

Si bailar le había costado un mundo, cantar delante de todos ellos era peor. Los miró a cada uno con cara de pocos amigos y aun así se resignaba a tomar el micrófono y cantar.

Todos comenzaban a gritar su nombre para que de alguna manera se entusiasmara con eso, pero al contrario, se sentía más avergonzado. De no haber sido por la presencia de Sakura, seguramente los mandaría a todos al demonio.

—Si quieres, cantamos juntos —la voz de la salvación sonó en ese momento y sin exagerar, veía a Sakura casi como una luz divina rodearla.

Juntos buscaron una canción a dueto que pudieran interpretar juntos.

—¡Ay, esa me la sé!

—Me sorprendes Sakura —rió nervioso.

Comenzó la melodía y ambos miraban la pantalla para que él comenzara con el primer párrafo.

 _Yo sé que es tarde_ _  
_ _Sé que estás cansada_ _  
_ _Sé que tus planes no me incluyen_ _  
_ _Sin embargo, aquí estamos_ _  
_ _Nosotros dos solos._ _  
_ _Anhelo de refugio de todo lo que vemos_ _  
_ _¿Por qué deberíamos preocuparnos?_ _  
_ _A nadie le importará, chica_ _  
_ _Mira las estrellas ahora, tan lejos._

 _Tenemos esta noche_ _  
_ _¿Quién necesita mañana?_ _  
_ _Tenemos esta noche, nena, ¿por qué no te quedas?_

Ahora venía el turno de Sakura.

 _En lo profundo de mi alma_ _  
_ _He estado tan sola_ _  
_ _Todas mis esperanzas desvaneciéndose_ _  
_ _Yo he anhelado amor_ _  
_ _Al igual que todos los demás_ _  
_ _Sé que voy a seguir buscando a partir de hoy._

Cantaron a dúo. Sakura se balanceaba de un lado a otro porque Shaoran la miraba de reojo.

 _Así que ahí está, chica_ _  
_ _Lo tenemos todo ahora_ _  
_ _Y aquí estamos, nena_ _  
_ _¿Qué dices?_

 _Tenemos esta noche_ _  
_ _¿Quién necesita mañana?_ _  
_ _Tenemos esta noche, nena, ¿por qué no te quedas?_

 _Tenemos esta noche_ _  
_ _¿Quién necesita mañana?_ _  
_ _Tenemos esta noche, nena, ¿por qué no nos quedamos?_

 _Sé que es tarde y sé que estás cansada_ _  
_ _Sé que tus planes no me incluyen_ _  
_ _Sin embargo, aquí estamos_ _  
_ _Nosotros dos solos, los dos solos_

 _Tenemos esta noche_ _  
_ _¿Quién necesita mañana?_ _  
_ _Vamos a hacer que dure_ _  
_ _Vamos a encontrar una manera_ _  
_ _Apaga la luz, ven toma mi mano ahora_ _  
_ _Tenemos esta noche, nena, ¿por qué no nos quedamos?_ _  
_ _Tenemos esta noche, nena, ¿por qué no nos quedamos?_

 _(We've got Tonight – Kenny Rogers con Sheena Easton)_

—Si se ven tan lindos los dos juntos cantando —dijo Tomoyo una vez terminaron de cantar y percatándose de que estaban siendo grabados por su celular.

Shaoran sintió un alivio cuando por fin pudo sentarse y ocultar su rostro de vergüenza delante de los demás. Sakura se sentó a su lado sin inmutarse para beber de lo que tenía su vaso. Los dos estaban absolutamente callados.

A eso de las nueve de la mañana, Naoko estaba durmiendo en el sillón mientras que Chiharu y Yamazaki estaba muy abrazados en el suelo usando solo un cojín para apoyar sus cabezas. En cambio Tomoyo, Sakura y él estaban aún despiertos, aunque bostezaban cada cierto minuto.

—Chicos, la plática está muy buena, pero tengo sueño. Así que iré a dormir un rato. Ustedes pueden meterse a la piscina si gustan, o dormir… o hagan lo que se les dé la gana —se fue caminando hacia la puerta.

Ambos observaron como Tomoyo arrastraba los pies y cerraba la puerta para ir seguramente hacia su habitación. Shaoran miró a Sakura esperando que algo le dijera, pero nuevamente bostezó provocando la risa de Li.

—¿Quieres dormir?

Sakura se refregaba los ojos.

—¿Tu no? —preguntó ella.

—Deberíamos… un rato.

Se acomodaron en el otro sillón disponible. Uno al lado del otro. Muy acurrucados. Se cubrieron con unas mantas que había a disposición y Sakura apoyó su cabeza en el brazo de Shaoran. Así se quedaron.

—Descansa, que cuando despiertes nos iremos a bañar a la piscina.

—Ajam… —decía Sakura acurrucándose más a sus brazos.

Ni cuenta se dieron que cayeron a un profundo sueño.

 **. . .**

Todo era divertido. La carne a la parrilla que ayudó a preparar había quedado deliciosa. La mansión donde vivía Tomoyo era realmente impresionante. Tanto como su casa en Hong Kong. Y fue que recordando eso y su ciudad natal que se percató de las llamadas perdidas de sus hermanas que habían en su teléfono móvil. Y los mensajes que vio a continuación fueron lo que lo dejaron helado.

—Sakura —la llamó.

La castaña quien estaba disfrutando de la piscina en ese momento se acercó a la orilla para preguntar qué sucedía. Shaoran le mostró los mensajes que allí tenía.

—¡Tu madre!

—Viene para Japón y llega esta noche.

—¡Que buena noticia! No me habías contado nada… —hizo una pausa—. O sea que…

—Mañana estará a primera hora en el café.

No sabía si ella estaba nerviosa con la noticia porque se quedó en silencio viéndolo fijamente. Pero él, sí lo estaba. Después de todo tenían una conversa pendiente y sobre todo por ella, que sin duda tenía mucha curiosidad de conocerla.

* * *

 _Hola a todos. Acá traje el capítulo. Sinceramente no estoy muy convencida ya que me costó horrores escribirlo. Avanzaba y avanzaba pero sentía que todo era un mal relleno. De que una u otra manera me estoy alejando un poco de la trama. Pero tengo más ideas aun y sí, hay cosas de gran impacto también. Quizás el relleno sirva para entregarles un poco de paz a la pareja y a ustedes. Jejeje._

 _Tenía deseos de subir este capítulo cuando tuviera los 100 review. Pero ya fue. A ver quién se gana ese lugar._

 _Ahora, agradecer a todos por sus reviews. Esta vez no los he contestado personalmente, porque ya saben, volví hace unos días de vacaciones. Pero creo que mencionarlas a ustedes es mi forma de decirles gracias por leerme c:_

 _Sakurita136_ _,_ _fandenpo_ _,_ _melchari,_ _Guest,_ _YukiMeh_ _,_ _Sahure_ _,_ _amatista1986_ _,_ _cerezo01_ _,_ _Celes483_ _,_ _NollasBlack_ _y_ _Sayuri Brisa_

 _Muchas gracias nuevamente a ustedes por hacer que este fic tenga sus opiniones. De verdad que es muy motivante ver cuando llega un review._

 _Y bueno, como siempre la playlist con canciones está actualizada. Y cualquier locura pueden verme en mi fanpage._

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_


	19. Ieran Li

**Capítulo 18**

 **Ieran Li**

 **Shaoran**

Estaba en el aeropuerto esperando el arribo de los pasajeros del vuelo directo de Hong Kong a Tokio Japón. Shaoran tenía una cara de desastre que intentó arreglar con unos anteojos que usaba rara vez para trabajar frente al computador, y algo de perfume. Porque la verdad, no había podido descansar lo suficiente. La noche anterior con la fiesta en el pub y luego irse a casa de Daidouji, terminar despierto hasta las nueve para descansar unos breves minutos y todo lo que siguió después con la piscina, el asado y los amigos de Sakura, lo tenían agotado. Aunque no tenía derecho a quejarse. Había sido una tarde de esas que no olvidas porque lo pasas fenomenal, y lo mejor de todo es que la sensación de sentirse integrado lo tenían aún más contento. Lo lamentable fue tener que irse un poco antes de lo previsto para darse una ducha en casa, cambiarse de ropa y partir a Tokio a buscar a su madre que llegaría alrededor de las ocho de la noche.

Bostezaba cada cinco minutos e intentaba no quedarse dormido en donde estaba sentado. Miró su celular nuevamente para ver la hora que era, y ya habían pasado treinta minutos.

Se levantó decidido, porque de lo contario el cansancio se apoderaría de él. Así que comenzó a caminar por donde deberían salir los pasajeros. Ahí pudo distinguirla claramente, aunque se sorprendió de verla vestida de manera formal, pero sin el traje que solía usar en China.

Corrió hasta ella para poder ayudarla con el equipaje que llevaba y muy cortésmente la saludó.

—Me alegra verte tan… saludable Xiao Lang.

Vio cómo su madre alzaba una ceja ante tal comentario.

—Lo lamento. Anoche estuve…

—No me des explicaciones Xiao Lang. Son evidentes las ojeras que tienes. Ni con los anteojos pasa desapercibida tu falta de sueño.

No dijo nada más, su madre lo conocía bastante bien.

Cuando salieron del aeropuerto en el auto de Shaoran todo iba en absoluto silencio. Shaoran de por sí sabía que Ieran vendría a Japón por pedido de él, además tenía interés en saber más sobre la inversión que acaba de hacer.

—¿Estuvo muy pesado el vuelo, madre?

Ieran lo miró y éste se tensó.

—Estuvo bien. No iba a tolerar viajar en clase económica hijo. No sé cómo pudiste estar tres horas sentado de lo más incómodo.

Shaoran rió con el comentario de su madre.

—Utilizaré ese recurso sólo cuando mis hermanas paguen mi pasaje.

—Te mandan muchos saludos.

Cuando entraron a Tomoeda, Shaoran observó a su madre quien iba mirando fijamente por la ventana.

—Es un lugar acogedor madre. Mucho mejor que Tokio.

Ieran no dijo nada. Sólo observaba a su hijo. Era una suerte que él tuviera que estar atento por donde manejaba.

Cuando llegaron al departamento, Shaoran dejó las pertenencias de su madre en su habitación, indicándole que podría dormir allí y que él se acomodaría en el sofá —como había planeado desde que Meiling le pidió que la alojara cuando viniera de vacaciones—. Que no se preocupara.

Se dio cuenta que su madre miraba su departamento con sumo detalle y se paseaba desde la cocina, que estaba a un lado de la entrada principal, revisando el refrigerador. Luego por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala de estar. Al girar nuevamente a su derecha caminó para llegar hasta la habitación.

—Tu habitación está desordenada Xiao Lang —vio la cama desordenada y la ropa desparramada encima.

—Madre…

—Al menos tienes alimentos saludables en tu cocina —Shaoran no dijo nada—. Me preocupo por ti ya que estás viviendo solo.

—Lo sé.

—Tomaré una ducha y descansaré. Necesito reponer el sueño —habló Ieran—. ¿Mañana temprano me imagino que iremos al café a ver la situación?

Shaoran le confirmó a su madre los horarios en que las chicas trabajaban. Cuando mencionó a Sakura se sintió más observado. Tosió un poco para quitar la incomodidad que concibió en ese momento y le preguntó además si necesitaba algo en especial. Cuando Ieran fue a acostarse Shaoran decidió llamar a Sakura. Se sentó en el sillón donde dormiría y ahí espero que la castaña le respondiera.

Cuando escuchó su voz se acomodó mejor para conversar con ella.

— _¿Tu madre llegó bien?_

—Sí, ahora se encuentra descansando —habló Li—. Mañana iremos a primera hora al café… ¿Estarás temprano?

— _Sí, de hecho me toca apertura esta semana. Ya sabes, una semana tarde, una semana temprano._

Shaoran sonrió, la vería aunque fuese por asuntos netamente laborales. Y luego quedaron en silencio.

— _¿Shaoran?_ —habló la castaña.

—Perdón, dime.

— _Gracias… por el fin de semana juntos._

Él sólo sonrió. La agradeció a ella también haberlo invitado con sus amigos. Cuando cortó la llamada se quedó observando el techo de la sala de estar. Tenía la sonrisa pegada en el rostro. Hoy dormiría bien, pensó. Fue cerrando lentamente sus ojos, pero un extraño ruido llamó su atención. La cortina de la ventana de la sala de estar, donde él estaba ubicado para dormir, se había movido un poco, así que se levantó para revisar si las ventanas estaban cerradas y sí, no podía ser efecto del viento. Miró a todos lados y pensó en fantasmas.

—Sí, como no…

Decidió mejor acostarse e intentar dormir lo más pronto posible.

 **. . .**

Cuando despertó sintió sonidos desde la cocina, abrió lentamente un ojo para ver qué sucedía y allí se percató de que su madre, ya vestida y maquillada, buscaba algo para preparar el desayuno. Giró un poco en su posición para buscar el teléfono y ver qué hora era. Eran las siete de la mañana.

Quiso dormir un poco más, pero su madre se acercó a él para, con una sola mirada, obligarlo a levantarse.

A paso lento y arrastrando sus pies se fue caminado hasta el baño, decidió darse una ducha y así poder recomponerse del sueño.

Al cabo de dos horas ya se encontraban fuera del local esperando que llegara Sakura. Al mirar hacia todos lados, pudo divisar como la chica venía en su bicicleta caminando tranquila junto a su compañera Sasaki. Shaoran llamó la atención de su madre para decirle que las chicas venían llegando. Así, pudo observar como su madre quedaba viéndola fijamente, seguramente preguntándose quien de ellas dos era Sakura.

En el momento que la aludida llamó a Shaoran por su nombre sintió su cara arder. Eran pocas las personas que él dejaba que lo llamaran así, además, por asuntos de pronunciación su nombre sonaba diferente, aunque le gustaba. Se mordió los labios mirando a su madre quien tenía una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

—Muy buenos días —decían ambas chicas, dando una cordial reverencia. Luego Sakura habló—. Es un gusto poder conocerla señora Li.

—El gusto es mío —dijo devolviéndole el saludo.

Sasaki buscó las llaves del local para abrir, mientras Sakura iba hacia un costado de éste a dejar su bicicleta amarrada a un fierro. Shaoran seguía los movimientos de ella con sus ojos. Hasta que se percató de como su madre lo observaba a él. Prefirió omitir algún comentario y hacerse el desentendido.

—Tienes unas ojeras terribles —le dijo preocupada Sakura.

—Desperté muy temprano —se rascó la cabeza.

Shaoran e Ieran se sentaron entonces en la mesa justo al lado de la puerta, para poder comenzar a ordenar los papeles que las chicas debían firmar para el préstamo del dinero, además, antes de todo, Shaoran le mostraría las cifras de las ganancias del local y todo el resto para demostrarle a su madre en lo que se estaba involucrando y que valía la pena la inversión.

Leyendo los papeles con sumo cuidado y detalle, mientras comían algo del local y bebían té, las chicas firmaron el acuerdo para dar el trato por cerrado. Shaoran estaba contento de poder haber ayudado.

—¡De verdad, muchas gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotras! —hablaba Sakura.

—Mi hijo confió en ustedes y veo que tiene la razón. No habrá problemas, ustedes sigan con las mismas ganas para que tengan sus frutos.

Sasaki se había acercado para ofrecerles a los Li, un trozo de pastel —de chocolate— mientras seguían con sus labores. Shaoran caía rendido ante esos gustos, pero sabía también que su madre era igual. Aunque mostrara una faceta seria y fría, el chocolate provocaba en ella más de una sonrisa en su rostro ya más relajado.

Las chicas comenzaron a atender entonces el local, porque la gente ya venía llegando a servirse las delicias del _Sweet Amai_ , cuando de pronto vio entrar a un chico que ya había visto otras veces. Lo siguió con la mirada con seriedad para presenciar como saludó a Sakura y ésta le respondía con una sonrisa.

—Xiao Lang… disimula —comentó Ieran.

—¿Qué?

La madre de Li sólo miró a su hijo con una ceja en alto. Él no entendía a que se refería. Su madre estiró la mano para con su dedo tocarle las cejas a su hijo.

—Estas frunciendo el ceño.

Seguía sin entender, así que Ieran siguió en lo suyo y Shaoran continuó mirando en dirección a Sakura y a aquel sujeto.

Para cuando terminaron sus quehaceres, decidieron ir a almorzar a algún lado. El castaño pensó en esperar a que Sakura terminara el turno y así quizás podría unírseles a ambos. De ser así, podría llevar a su madre a recorrer la ciudad para que lo conociera de día y de mejor manera.

—Sakura —habló Shaoran—. Entonces ¿Nos acompañas a almorzar?

—¡Claro! —dijo con una gran sonrisa—. Nos vemos en un rato más.

Subieron al vehículo y comenzaron a recorrer. Primero pasaron por el Parque Pingüino. Ahí Shaoran le contó un par de anécdotas con la misma chica y que además conoció a un grupo de chicos con los cuales juega a la pelota los días miércoles. Siguieron avanzando y pasaron por la escuela de Tomoeda y Seiju.

—Tomoeda luce un lugar muy seguro.

—Sí, así es.

—Xiao Lang —habló Ieran con seriedad—. Con todo lo que me has comentado de aquella muchacha, Kinomoto. ¿Qué más has sabido sobre tu padre?

Shaoran fijó su vista en la hora, aún quedaba por lo menos una hora más para que Sakura saliera de su turno en el trabajo, así que desvió su camino para tomar la carretera que lo llevaba fuera de Tomoeda.

—Descubrí algunas cosas —dijo manejando firmemente—, pero aún no se nada. Lo que sí, es que ahora iremos al lugar donde ocurrió el accidente.

Ieran se quedó en silencio. Silencio que incomodó un poco a Shaoran, pensando en que tal vez aquello no le podría gustar a su madre, la observó de reojo para percatarse de sus expresiones, pero no había nada de eso. Al menos pensaba que no se opondría a esto.

Se estacionaron en la misma gasolinera. Ieran miraba todo con sumo cuidado, con un rostro algo afligido. Su hijo se acercó para preguntar si se encontraba bien, a lo que ella sólo le indicó con el rostro que sí. Seguramente para ella esta situación era difícil.

—Ellos dijeron que todo esto quedó hecho un desastre.

—En un par de semanas más se cumplirán veintiocho años —Shaoran movía la cabeza solamente—. Y tú también cumplirás años, sólo que veintinueve.

—No tiene relevancia —movió sus hombros como restándole importancia.

—Es el primer año que lo pasarás fuera de China. Con otras personas. A no ser que quieras viajar para pasarlo con nosotras...

—No madre, ya le dije. No voy a volver a Hong Kong. No todavía.

—¿Es por la chica del café? ¿Por Kinomoto?

Shaoran se avergonzó ante eso.

—Le prometí que no viajaría a China. Que me quedaría acá… —iba a mencionar lo de la declaración, pero prefirió omitirlo.

—Me imagino que le has hecho saber lo especial que es ella para ti Xiao Lang —hablaba su madre caminando hacia el automóvil. Shaoran no dijo nada con respecto a eso.

Ieran esperaba que su hijo dijera algo, pero él se encontraba ahí parado sin decir ni hacer nada.

—No lo sé… —dijo avergonzado.

—Vamos, tenemos un almuerzo pendiente.

Vio cómo su madre sonrió y eso le causó algo de miedo. Caminó para volver a subir al auto y hacer el recorrido hasta entrar una vez más a Tomoeda.

Cuando llegaron al café Sakura los estaba esperando fuera.

—Shaoran, les tengo una propuesta, si no les incomoda —el chico la miró—. ¿Por qué no van a mi casa a almorzar?

Shaoran miró a su madre para buscar una respuesta, pero ella solo con una tenue sonrisa afirmó con su cabeza.

—Bien, no hay problema.

—Genial —se alegró Sakura—. Lo que pasa es que mi papá quiere conocer a la persona que nos ayudó con el café. Le comenté que tu madre estaba acá en Japón… por eso.

—No hay problema Sakura —le sonrió.

Shaoran entonces fue manejando hasta la casa de la castaña, ya que ella había declinado la idea de irse con ellos puesto que andaba en su bicicleta.

Cuando llegaron, Sakura entró anunciándose y cambiándose los zapatos por unos de descanso y luego buscó otros dos pares para dárselos a sus invitados.

—Bienvenida Sakura —saludaba su padre—. Ya veo, vienes con visitas.

—A Shaoran ya lo conoces, pero déjame presentarte a su madre. Ella es la señora Ieran Li.

—Mucho gusto a ambos. Soy el padre de Sakura, Fujitaka Kinomoto.

—Gracias por recibirnos —dijo Ieran con una revrencia que Shaoran imitó—. El placer es nuestro.

La velada consistió en una preparación que el señor Kinomoto había realizado con anterioridad. Shaoran observaba a Sakura como congeniaba con su padre, como ella ayudaba y se tornaba todo en una atmosfera realmente acogedora. Shaoran incluso, solicitó ayudar en algo, pero fue el mismo padre de Sakura quien le dijo que ellos eran los invitados, que por favor esperaran.

La mesa estaba lista y cada uno en sus lugares. Sakura llevaba los platos para los invitados y su padre llevaba el de ambos. Cuando se sentaron dieron las gracias por el almuerzo y procedieron a degustar. Shaoran quedó maravillado con lo que comía y escuchó a su madre decir que el almuerzo estaba realmente delicioso. La sonrisa de padre e hija que vio él lo hizo sentir algo nostálgico.

El momento siguió transcurriendo entre conversaciones. El padre de Sakura agradecía la ayuda que ellos le habían brindado a su hija, a ambos por completo. Que de no haber sido por las malas manos de Nakamura, el negocio seguiría prosperando. Era un trabajo en sí confiable, puesto que él ponía las manos al fuego por el esfuerzo y el empeño de su hija.

—He de suponer que Xiao Lang también piensa igual. De lo contrario no hubiera acudido a mí —mencionó Ieran.

Shaoran avergonzado trató de ocultar su rostro, pero fue Sakura quien llamó su atención.

—Me siento muy afortunada —sonrió, con esa particularidad que tenía.

El resto de la jornada avanzó en la sala de estar. El padre de Sakura sirvió unas tazas de té a los invitados y Sakura traía pastel que había preparado ella.

—Aún tenemos una maratón pendiente —le dijo Sakura al oído cuando estuvieron un momento a solas.

Se había acercado a ella para responderle pero la voz de Ieran los interrumpió.

—Xiao Lang. Ya es hora…

El aludido miró su teléfono celular para percatarse que eran más de las siete.

—Muchas gracias nuevamente por todo —dijo Ieran.

—Sean bienvenidos cuando gusten —añadió Fujitaka.

Sakura acompañó a ambos hasta la puerta de la casa.

—Buenas noches señora Ieran, que tengan buen regreso a casa.

Ieran se acercó a la castaña y le regaló una sonrisa.

—¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre, Sakura?

—¡Por supuesto!

Al momento de despedirse de Sakura, Ieran salió de casa para subirse al auto. Shaoran iba detrás de ella, pero cuando la vio allí adentro acomodándose, Shaoran paró en seco —sin salir del todo de la casa de Sakura—, se dio media vuelta y fue directamente a tomar el rostro de la castaña para darle un beso. Un beso diferente, muy pausado, con deseos de disfrutarlo más que las veces anteriores que se contenía por nervios de actuar a tontas con la chica. Sintió la dicha de que ella le correspondía de la misma forma, sintió como lo rodeaba con sus brazos y se acercaba más a su cuerpo. Incluso sintió como su lengua actuaba tímidamente en su boca, lo que lo llevó a hacer lo mismo. Aquel beso se estaba volviendo exquisitamente lento, fresco, suave, demandante…

—Dame… un respiro… —dijo agitada Sakura separándose a escasos centímetros de los labios de él.

—Disculpa… —pronunció en el mismo tono que ella— no sé… no sé cómo comportarme contigo. Los japoneses actúan diferente en estas cosas… y yo no… —dijo nervioso apoyando su cabeza con la de ella.

—Shaoran… —le interrumpió— actúa normal. Yo no me voy a molestar contigo…

Volvió a darle un corto beso en los labios para luego abrazarla con fuerza. Se sentía tontamente feliz. Era una sensación que jamás creyó volver a sentir. Y no, no quería soltar a la chica de sus brazos, ese refugio se estaba volviendo adictivo.

—¿Podemos seguir esas películas esta semana? —dijo aun sin soltarla.

Ella le confirmó intensificando un poquito más el abrazo.

Cuando salió de casa de Sakura y se subió al vehículo, no habló en todo el camino, pero la sonrisa no se le borraba del rostro. Su madre lo miró un par de veces pero no dijo nada. Prefirió que fuese así ya que contar algo en detalle solo haría que se sintiera más avergonzado. Lo que sí le sorprendió bastante es que ella pidiera llamar a la chica también por su nombre. Sakura encantaba con su presencia. Seguramente a eso se debía.

Siguió manejando, pero encendió la radio para ir escuchando un poco de música, justamente comenzó a sonar " _Mr. Blue Sky"._

 **Sakura**

El día en que fue a visitar a Shaoran después de su jornada laboral, la señora Ieran esta vez la esperaba con un almuerzo típico chino. Ella estaba fascinada probando la gastronomía de ese país preparada por la madre de Shaoran. Fue ella quien ahora se sentía bien atendida, ya que ambos consentían a la castaña. En especial Shaoran.

Sakura, en lo personal, se sorprendió una vez estando en el departamento del castaño, de ver a Hien Li, aunque claramente él le pidió de favor no decir nada sobre su presencia en casa.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Shaoran.

Sakura movió su cabeza en negativa y bebiendo algo de agua ya que se le hacía difícil mentirles a las personas. Por suerte, él no le hizo ninguna pregunta más.

—Nos toca ver _Iron Man 2_ —comentó de pronto Shaoran.

Vio como la madre de Li se levantaba de la mesa para caminar, hacia otro lado de la casa y dejar solo a los chicos.

—¿Y tu madre no querrá…? —preguntó Sakura.

—Odia las películas de superhéroes —se sentó junto a ella en los sillones frente al televisor de la sala de estar—.Te cuento algo, entre nosotros... —se acercó al oído de Sakura— Ama las telenovelas cebollas.

Sakura soltó una carcajada contagiando a Shaoran.

Cuando ambos estaban completamente sumidos a la acción de _Iron Man_ y _Vanko_ —el antagonista de la película— en plena pista automovilística, vieron como Ieran apareció en la sala muy pálida. Fue Shaoran quien se levantó a ver a su madre y Sakura colocó pausa en la película.

—¡Hien! ¡Sentí a Hien cerca! —decía ella nerviosa. Sakura miró en dirección hacia ella y efectivamente él estaba cerca de su esposa— ¿Él está acá verdad? —le preguntó a Sakura directamente.

Ella veía como Hien agachaba su rostro y luego vio a Ieran algo asustada. Sakura sólo movió su rostro para decirle que sí. La madre de Shaoran se acercó a la chica para sentarse frente a ella.

—Me dijo que no quería que ustedes supieran. Pero desde que usted llegó a Japón ha estado acá de forma permanente —comentaba Sakura— ¿Usted… no lo puede ver?

—No, pero tuve una extraña sensación de saber que era él… —dijo con más calma.

Sakura miró como el hombre se volvía a acercar a su esposa y quedar frente a ella. Ieran nuevamente giró y estiró una de sus manos hacia el frente como si sintiera algo. Sakura estaba sorprendida del gran sentido que ella tenía. No había visto a alguien hacer lo mismo.

—Lamento haberte asustado, mi querida Ieran —dijo Hien—. Sólo quería pasar el tiempo acá junto a ti. Tantos años sin poder haberte visto… Sigues igual de hermosa… y seria —rió.

Sakura le relato textualmente las palabras a Ieran. Volteó para ver a Shaoran quien estaba mirando la situación sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Se retiró del lugar para dejar a ambas chicas y Sakura se sintió un poco más cohibida siendo de intermediaria entre el fantasma y la señora Ieran.

Palabras de amor, palabras de disculpas, sueños y planes que tanto habían tenido juntos, Sakura se enteró de muchas cosas. De la felicidad que ambos demostraban a pesar de las circunstancias. El siendo un fantasma mantenía la memoria intacta de todos los momentos vividos con su esposa. La alegría que lo embargó el tener cinco hijos, la pena que sentía el no haber estado más tiempo con ella y sus hijos y en especial con Shaoran, quien era el más pequeño de la familia. Hien comentaba que estaba tan feliz del desempeño que Ieran tuvo con su familia, como salió adelante sin ayuda de alguien más.

—Por favor. Cuida a Xiao Lang. Se está metiendo en cosas que no debería, que están bien así sin salir a la luz. Ieran por favor. Dile que no averigüe nada…

—¡Señor Hien! —habló después Sakura esta vez desesperada— ¿Por qué? ¿A qué le tiene miedo?

—A que le ocurra algo parecido —dijo Ieran.

—¡Ya me tiene harto! —salió de repente Shaoran—. Dile que es problema mío en lo que me meto. Si quiero averiguar o no, a él no incumbe. Fui yo quien estuvo sin un padre toda mi vida, si quiero saber en qué demonios estaba metido lo haré, a ver si así no sigo sus malditos pasos…

La sala se quedó en completo silencio. Sakura se sentía realmente incomoda ante la situación. Miró por una vez más a Hien y se levantó de su asiento para tomar sus cosas y mejor marcharse a su casa. Pidió las disculpas necesarias y caminó hasta la puerta para retirarse. Shaoran la detuvo.

—Sakura —guardó silencio un momento— Déjame acompañarte…

—No, mejor ve y habla con tu madre. No quiero ser impertinente…

—Disculpa si te sentiste incomoda, yo…

Sakura lo calló dándole un beso en sus labios.

—De ahí te llamo.

Y salió de ese lugar. La verdad es que se sentía bastante incómoda ya, desde que Hien habló sus cosas con Ieran. Tampoco es que no le interesara saber más sobre él, pero definitivamente no.

 **Shaoran**

Se sentía molesto. Estar peleando con un fantasma realmente lo hacía ver como si fuera una locura descomunal. Ni que tuviera el poder de influenciar en la vida de los vivos. Miró a su madre con el ceño fruncido, quien ni se inmutaba ante la actitud de su hijo. Bien lo sabía Shaoran.

—Usted sabe algo y no me quiere decir.

—Yo no sé nada Xiao Lang.

—Ok —caminó hasta sentarse en la cocina y encender su computadora. Se colocó los audífonos, le subió el volumen a la música y se olvidó de todo a su alrededor.

Buscó cualquier cosa con que distraerse, pero su madre le arrebató con delicadeza los audífonos y lo miró.

—No sé nada, pero me voy a preocupar si algo te sucede.

No dijo nada, prefirió guardarse las palabras y observar a su madre. De todos modos su día ya había sido arruinado con su malestar. Y ni siquiera habían podido avanzar en la película con Sakura.

 **. . .**

Los días avanzaban. Ieran abandonaría Japón el fin de semana. No podía pasar mucho tiempo fuera de casa ni de sus obligaciones en China. Shaoran le pidió que al menos se quedara el día sábado, porque Sakura los había invitado a ambos a que asistieran al festival en el templo Tsukimine por la conmemoración de inicio del verano.

Esa noche estaban todos reunidos esperando que llegara la castaña, como solía acostumbrar llegar un poco tarde nadie parecía impaciente. Daidouji miraba cada tanto rato su celular esperando que su prima le llamara o algo. Las demás amigas —que había conocido en el pub de Tomoeda— conversaban entre sí.

—Es increíble el parecido que tu madre y tu tienen —comentaba Daidouji—. No hablo físicamente pero tienen el mismo aire…

—Sakura dice que soy calcado a mi padre, pero que saqué el carácter de mi madre —miró nuevamente su teléfono—. ¿No te dijo nada antes?

—No, de hecho tenía apertura en el café. A no ser que haya tenido algún inconveniente en su casa… o de camino. Aunque por lo general Sakura siempre tarda un poco en llegar a todos lados —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Hubiera pasado a buscarla a su casa…

Pero en ese momento preciso escuchó su nombre y el de Daidouji a lo lejos y pudo percatarse de inmediato que se trataba de ella, vistiendo un simpático kimono de color rosa que le quedaba perfecto. Aunque también pudo darse cuenta de que no venía sola. Dos hombres ya adultos venían a su lado, y pudo reconocerlos, sabía que uno de ellos era su hermano, pero el otro chico no lo conocía.

—Lamento la demora, pero la lastra de mi hermano también quiso venir.

—Monstruo, si andas solas por las calles es probable que te comas a la gente viva.

—¡¿Qué dices!?

Todos rieron por la situación, excepto él, porque inmediatamente el hermano de Sakura comenzó a mirar con atención a Shaoran.

—Hermano, Yukito, déjeme presentarles a —fijó su mirada en Shaoran para luego hablar—, él es Li Shaoran, un… muy buen amigo —algo en su interior se removió—. Viene de China y ella es su madre, la señora Ieran Li.

Ambos aludidos saludaron con un reverencia, pero el moreno seguía con su mirada fija en Shaoran. La castaña siguió hablando.

—Él es mi hermano Touya y él es Yukito Tsukishiro.

Yukito fue el único que saludó amablemente a ambos, en especial a Shaoran, pero Touya sólo hizo un leve gesto en silencio hacia la madre de Li.

—Lamentamos habernos demorado, pero a última hora nos unimos a Sakura para asistir al festival —habló el chico de anteojos.

—No hay problema con eso —dijo Ieran.

Comenzaron a caminar recorriendo los puestos que había alrededor. La luces adornaban cada espacio, la música tradicional sonaba alegremente y la gente caminaba con total tranquilidad por cada puesto: jugando, comprando algo para comer o beber sake.

Tomoyo sacaba fotografías a cada uno de los presentes. Incluso le pidió a Li que se colocara a un lado de Sakura para tomar una toma de ellos dos solamente. Se sintió cohibido, pero la mirada que le dio el hermano de Sakura en ese momento lo hizo salir de su estado y para fastidiarlo más, colocó un brazo por alrededor de Sakura. Sonrió. Por la cercanía con la castaña. Por la cara de odio de su hermano.

—No te había dicho nada, pero —carraspeó un poco—, te ves… te ves bonita con ese kimono.

Desvió su mirada acalorado por la situación. Había decidido dejar de comportarse como un niñato al lado de ella, pero es que cada vez la que veía, hablaba o actuaba de alguna forma especial con ella se sentía nervioso. Y aunque tomó el valor para decirle que se veía linda y que su corazón latiera a alta velocidad no pudo evitar no sentirse tranquilo.

—Gracias —fue lo único que dijo Sakura.

Él la miró pensando que algo extraño le pasaba. Sakura le tomó la mano y le hizo seña de que lo siguiera. Ambos fueron caminando por un lado contrario de toda la gente, hasta llegar a un rincón oculto en la parte trasera del templo, donde no había ruido. Se sorprendió de ver que frente a sus ojos había un lago muy tranquilo y calmo.

—Quería que estuviésemos un momento a solas sin el odioso de mi hermano —mencionó Sakura— ¿Está todo bien con tu madre? ¿Pudieron conversar?

—Sí, ella dice que sólo se preocupa por mi…

—¿Ya le habías comentado que podía ver fantasmas?

—Ah… si… lo que pasa es que…

—Está bien, no hay problema.

Ella sólo le sonrió y elevó su mirada hacia el cielo. Shaoran la contemplaba. En el fondo pensó en todo lo que estaba viviendo con ella. Quizás debía arriesgarse a algo más, porque el recuerdo de lo que fue Xiu Mei en su vida poco a poco iba siendo opacado por Sakura. Y ella iba tomando un lugar importante en su vida, sin siquiera darse cuenta de cómo cada vez estaba más presente en sus pensamientos y en su día a día.

—¡Mira! —Sakura apuntaba al cielo.

Allí los fuegos artificiales alumbraban de diferentes colores y formas el cielo.

Y así mismo, es como también estaba creando nuevos recuerdos en su cabeza al lado de ella. En un país que nunca creyó imaginar cuanto podría cambiarle la vida.

—Sakura.

Ella lo miró.

—Deberíamos… avisarle a los demás, para que vengan a mirar acá los fuegos.

Eso estaba haciendo pero antes de mandar el mensaje, Sakura se acercó a él para abrazarlo por el cuello y buscar sus labios.

—Si mi hermano nos ve así, es capaz de encerrarme —susurró Sakura y envió el mensaje.

Posesionando sus manos en su cintura, Shaoran siguió con lo que Sakura había comenzado, besándola con deseos. Como su madre había dicho en alguna ocasión, necesitaba demostrarle lo especial que era ella para él. Y aunque con palabras le costaba decírselo, pensó que con actos también encontraba una manera exquisita de decirlo. Cada vez sentía que se volvía adicto a sus labios, a sus suspiros, a su olor.

Su corazón por alguna extraña razón comenzaba a latir rápidamente y buscaba sentir más a Sakura cerca de él.

Pero el sonido de unos pasos a lo lejos y la inconfundible voz de Daidouji los hizo separarse a tiempo para recomponerse del momento y que el hermano de ella no atentara con su vida. Era una lástima tener que competir con el hermano celoso.

—¡Acá estamos! Los fuegos se ven mucho mejor.

Shaoran relamió una vez más sus labios para no perder el sabroso gusto de los besos de Sakura.

—¡Te estoy vigilando mocoso! —le dijo Touya pasando por su lado.

Shaoran sólo revoleó sus ojos antes sus tontas amenazas.

 **. . .**

Al día siguiente de todo lo sucedido en el festival, Shaoran estaba acompañando a su madre en el aeropuerto.

—¿Xiao Lang, de verdad no quieres ir para tu cumpleaños a China? —el negó por milésima vez—. No tienes remedio.

—No madre. Y sé que es complicado que todas mis hermanas vengan a Japón, pero no se preocupen.

—Procura seguir alimentándote bien. Duerme tus ocho horas —revisaba la hora—. Por cierto Xiao Lang ¿Qué sucedió con el reloj de tu padre?

—Lo tengo guardado —respondió a secas.

—¿Meiling cuando dijo que vendría?

—Aun no me ha dicho nada. Sólo que quería pasar sus vacaciones acá.

Ieran caminó un par de pasos más para disponerse a entrar a la sala de embarque donde debía despedirse de su hijo.

—Cuídate Xiao Lang —le dijo mirándolo a los ojos para luego darle un abrazo que lo sorprendió—. Cualquier noticia o cosa me llamas, sabes que estaré dispuesta a hablar contigo —tomó la manilla de la maleta de mano y antes de entrar le volvió a hablar—. Espero que no sigas enojando con la memoria de tu padre, o el espíritu de él. Y llévale unas flores para su aniversario…

Shaoran levantó la mano para despedirse de su madre. Caminó hasta la salida del aeropuerto y se colocó sus antojos de sol para caminar hasta su vehículo y marchar en dirección a Tomoeda. A pesar de ser domingo, se sentía cansado y necesitaba poder por fin dormir su cama, el sillón por muy cómodo que fuera, no estaba adecuado para pasar la noche ahí. Así que pensó que cuando viniera Meiling dejaría que la chica durmiera ahí. Rió ante su pensamiento y comenzó a manejar. La venida de su madre había sido buena, pasar tiempo con ella y que entendiera que el lugar donde él estaba ahora era su nuevo hogar. El que insistiera tanto en que viajara a China le confirmaba el hecho de que no tenía nada más que hacer allá y que estando o no Xiu Mei, la calidez que él buscaba ahora estaba en su espacio, en su trabajo y en los brazos de Sakura.

* * *

 _Hola mi gente bonita, ¿Cómo les va? Acá por fin pude traerles una nueva actualización de esta historia. ¿Qué les ha parecido la aparición de Ieran? :)_

 _Bueno, agradecer como siempre todos sus reviews, que me llenan el corazón y un poquito el ego de escritora amateur jiiji. Siempre acá tratando de hacer esta historia con cariño._

 _Bueno, ya verán que tengo una leve obsesión con marvel, así que la maratón la seguirán viendo hasta llegar a Infinity War (sigo obsesionada, lo siento)_

 _Como adelanto, el próximo capítulo se sitúa ya comenzando lo que es el mes de Julio y con ellos muchos eventos importantes como: aniversario de muerte de los padres de los protagonistas, el cumpleaños de Shaoran y el matrimonio de Chiharu y Yamazaki._

 _Entonces, ¡nos estamos leyendo en el próximo capítulo!_


	20. Querido Julio - Parte I

**Capítulo 19**

 **Querido Julio**

 **Sakura**

De pie frente al espejo, acomodando mejor su vestuario formal, colocaba la cadenita que siempre utilizaba y un sujetador en su cabello con forma de flor de cerezo. A pesar de ser una fecha que conmemoraban cada año, su familia había implementado como tradición no vestir colores oscuros, debido a que eso podía entristecer más el alma de Nadeshiko en un nuevo aniversario de su fallecimiento.

—¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó a Maaya.

La fantasma se encontraba en silencio, cosa rara en ella.

—Nada —dijo moviendo su cabeza.

A Sakura eso le extrañó demasiado, aun así no quiso ahondar en el tema si ella no quería hablar al respecto.

La fantasma sólo miraba a Sakura.

—Nunca antes habías estado tan callada —dijo solamente.

—Es sólo que… ¿Cómo te lo explico?... Creo saber la razón por la que sigo acá… Aunque no estoy muy segura.

A la castaña le entró la curiosidad con respecto a lo que Maaya podría decirle, pero al final siguió callada. Pensó en darle su espacio, total en algún momento le comentará y ella no dudaría en ayudar a la fantasma. Maaya le sonrió ante eso y como si nada desapareció de la habitación, deseándole una buena tarde a Sakura.

Bajó las escalas para llegar hasta la sala de estar donde esperaba su hermano junto a Yukito, quienes también vestían de manera formal. A su lado, había un gran racimo de flores de diferentes tipos. Y ahí todos esperaban a que Fujitaka terminara de arreglarse para luego ir juntos en el vehículo del padre de Sakura, al cementerio donde tenían sepultada a Nadeshiko —junto a sus padres—.

Sakura se sentó al lado de Yukito con quien se puso a platicar unos momentos. Al cabo de unos minutos, el señor Kinomoto estaba listo, vistiendo como de costumbre un traje. Touya se levantó primero de los sillones para indicar que sería él quien manejaría esta vez. El padre no se negó a aquella petición, le entregó las llaves del vehículo y caminaron todos juntos hacia la salida.

Sakura, quien iba en la parte de atrás del coche junto con Yukito, miraba constantemente su teléfono celular. Hace unos días atrás había tenido una pequeña discusión con Shaoran por el asunto de su padre y aunque se siguieron mandando mensajes, no habían resuelto el tema ese, no lo conversaron más. La verdad es que en ese sentido, él era bastante testarudo, porque a pesar de que años anteriores él había dicho que sí conmemoraban su fallecimiento allá en China, hoy se sentía molesto con él por todo el suceso de su presencia y las cosas que le ha dicho a la castaña. Ella, con la mejor de las intenciones, sólo le hacía ver que no dejara que esas cosas influyeran en una fecha importante.

Y fue por esa razón que él se molestó con todo. Y decidió encerrarse en sí mismo para no seguir hablando más del tema.

—¿Sucede algo Sakura? —preguntó Yukito.

La castaña se sobresaltó un poquito ante la pregunta, no quería preocupar a nadie con el tema de Shaoran, menos cuando su hermano estaba presente, porque desde el día del festival, no había día en que no la molestara con "el mocoso".

—Lo siento, estaba distraída Yukito.

—Seguramente pensando en ese mocoso Sakura. Te dije que dejaras de juntarte con él.

—Hermano, ya basta —revoleó sus ojos—, preocúpate de mirar para adelante será mejor.

—Monstruo…

Sakura se cruzó de brazos en ese entonces mientras veía como Yukito tecleaba algo en su teléfono. A veces pensaba cómo podía aguantar tanto a su hermano siendo tan pesado. Luego recordó que el mismo Yukito le decía que cuando estaban juntos, él parecía otra persona y que sin duda podía molestar a su hermano con aquellos cambios de humor. De pronto sintió como Yukito le entregaba el celular a ella, indicándole que leyera lo que había escrito.

"No le hagas caso a tu hermano, sabes que se pone celoso de que haya alguien más aparte de él en tu vida. Sólo recuerda que no debes dejar de ser quien eres. Además, cualquier cosa, puedes contar conmigo para escucharte querida Sakura."

Sakura sonrió con aquello y le murmuró quedamente un 'gracias' a su cuñado.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, caminaron con las flores en mano hasta la sepultura de Nadeshiko. Para sorpresa de todos, allí ya se encontraba Tomoyo, junto con su madre Sonomi. El asombro fue mayor cuando vieron, en especial Sakura, que la tumba de Nadeshiko se encontraba limpia y con varias flores adornando.

—Que bonito quedó… —comentó Sakura.

—No fuimos nosotras —dijo Tomoyo—. Cuando llegamos ya estaba así la tumba de tía Nadeshiko.

Todos se miraban, más no dijeron nada. Dejaron tal cual las cosas allí y colocaron las demás flores que habían llevado.

La tumba de Nadeshiko parecía tener vida con tantos colores. Cada uno de los presentes estaba en silencio contemplando la fotografía que había de ella en un marco. Aunque estaba algo desgastada por los años, seguía luciendo hermosa.

De pronto Sakura se percató de la presencia de Hien Li, merodeando por esos lados. Él la miró, pero sólo le hizo una reverencia a la castaña, ya que como había más gente a su alrededor quizás iba a incomodarla.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos más tarde, todos irían a casa de los Kinomoto para poder cenar juntos. La noche ya estaba cayendo, pero antes de irse Sakura caminó hasta el lugar donde seguía el fantasma de Hien.

—Hace mucho tiempo la seguí señorita Sakura, cuando vino a ver la tumba de su madre. Fue algo que necesitaba hacer —suspiró—. En cierto modo, su madre y yo tenemos una conexión ¿No cree?

Sakura sonrió. Era verdad, en cierto modo habían cosas que los unían. Hien aprovechó de pedirle disculpas a Sakura por los sucesos últimos que han ocurrido. Desde la visita de Ieran Li, vio cómo su hijo se mostraba un poco más apático con el tema de su padre. Además le contó que ha estado al lado de él desde que pisó tierra japonesa. Y pudo presenciar lamentablemente la discusión que habían tenido ambos chicos.

—Ah, no… —Sakura se colocó nerviosa—. Supongo que son cosas que pasan.

—¿Puedo contarle un secreto? —Sakura miró con curiosidad a Hien—. Él fue quien vino temprano a ver la tumba de su madre y dejó esos arreglos. La verdad, me sorprendí ante tal gesto por parte de él. Pero sabe, me alegra ver que mi hijo esté muy interesado en usted. Seguro le hace bien a su corazón.

Suspiró al oír las palabras de Hien, sin embargo hubiese preferido que en vez de haber venido solo, estuviera acompañándola en este momento. Más que nada en ese accidente también estuvo su padre involucrado.

—Supongo que será nuestro secreto —trató de sonar relajada.

Tomoyo en ese momento se acercó a su amiga para avisarle que todos esperaban por ella en el vehículo. Caminaron tomadas de la mano como solían hacerlo desde pequeña.

En la cabeza de Sakura estaban rondando todavía las palabras de Hien sobre su hijo. A pesar de que no se habían comunicado en todo el día, pensó en ir a verlo. La verdad, es que no le gustaba estar molesta con él por quizás tonterías. Por eso mismo le contó a Tomoyo lo sucedido y ella como buena amiga, le recomendó que fuera después de la cena, si era necesario ella misma la acompañaba —o le pediría al chofer—, para que no estuviera sola.

La jornada en la casa avanzaba tranquilamente rememorando recuerdos de Nadeshiko cuando estaba viva. Fujitaka hablaba con mucho amor de la mujer, eso lo notaban en sus facciones. Sakura siempre sentía nostalgia al ver a su padre de esa manera. Cuando este le dirigió una mirada con una gran sonrisa, ella entendía que no debía sentirse mal, que la presencia de su hija era la mayor satisfacción para él como padre.

Con el correr de las horas, todos fueron dejando la casa de los Kinomoto. Yukito y Touya se despidieron porque debían comenzar el turno nocturno en el hospital. Por otro lado, Sonomi debía trabajar en nuevos proyectos para la industria que llevaba a cargo. Así que no hubo problema en que Tomoyo se quedara un rato más haciendo compañía a su prima. Así podrían más rato escabullirse unos minutos para que Sakura pudiera hacer lo que quería hacer.

—Gracias por acompañarme Tomoyo —decía Sakura.

—No te preocupes amiga, además me gusta el romanticismo de ustedes dos, es que son… son tan especiales —reía.

Sakura no entendió el chiste de Tomoyo, pero no le dio mayor importancia, la verdad es que estaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa. Cuando llegaron a los departamentos donde estaba ubicado el castaño, ella pensó en llamar o mandarle un mensaje, pero al final prefirió subir y en cierto modo darle una sorpresa.

—Sakura —la llamó Tomoyo antes de subir—. Estaré esperándote acá, pero si sucede algo —reía—, me avisas para no quedarme toda la noche acá.

—¿Qué dices Tomoyo? —sintió sus colores subir al rostro.

Dio media vuelta y una vez saludó al conserje que estaba en la entrada del edificio, le comunicó que visitaba el departamento de Li. Él ya la había visto un par de veces por lo que no le puso problema para que subiera.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, tragó saliva y tocó el timbre aun con sus manos nerviosas. No había razón de ser para sentirse así, pero no sabía en qué estado se encontraba el castaño.

Su corazón latía a gran velocidad cuando éste abrió la puerta y se le quedó mirando fijamente.

—Sakura —dijo sutilmente.

—Hola —agregó nerviosa.

Shaoran la hizo pasar y ella caminó directamente hacia la cocina. Allí esperó unos segundos antes de dirigirle la palabra, pero cuando volteó se percató como él apretaba sus puños, cosa que asustó a Sakura.

—Shaoran, yo…

—¡Sakura! —dijo algo exaltado— perdón… perdona por haberme portado como un idiota —dijo él mirando hacia el suelo—. No debí haberme molestado contigo… tu sólo tratas de ser buena conmigo y yo… me exalto por tonteras…

Sakura estaba sorprendida con las palabras de él, pero que sin duda la hicieron sentir más aliviada. Hasta notó cierta ternura en su manera de expresarse. Se acercó a él para que pudiera mirarla a la cara.

—Estoy aprendiendo a conocerte, aun así me gusta lo que veo —sonrió—. Eres sincero Shaoran.

—Pero me enojo rápido y ni siquiera tiene que ver con nosotros —dijo cabizbajo, Sakura pensó que fue su imaginación, pero había percatado un cierto puchero en los labios de Li.

—Nosotros… —sonrió— me gusta como suena eso —se avergonzó.

—¿Me perdonas por ser tan tonto?

Sakura tomó el rostro de Shaoran y le dio un beso en los labios. La confianza entre ellos con los días había aumentado bastante, y ya no se sentían tímidos para demostrarse ese algo con esos gestos. Shaoran le respondió con unos leves movimientos para luego darle un abrazo.

—Ni siquiera te acompañé hoy… perdóname.

Sakura sonrió, sabía más de lo que debía.

—No te preocupes… —le correspondió el abrazo. Luego de un rato se separaron. Sakura quería preguntarle por él y su padre, pero no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. Shaoran la miró, más no le dijo nada. Ella tenía las ganas de hablar, pero se mordió la lengua para no hacerlo—. Tomoyo me está esperando abajo. Sólo venía porque… quería verte y bueno…

Shaoran suspiró apoyando su frente con la de ella.

—¿Podemos vernos mañana después de tu trabajo?

Sakura afirmó y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta. Shaoran decidió acompañarla hasta la entrada del edificio donde Tomoyo esperaba en el auto. Apenas se vieron y se saludaron con cortesía.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Tomoyo al rato.

—Sí —respondió feliz Sakura.

 **Shaoran**

Con el paso de los días, sentía más el peso de lo que se venía. Y es que eso era Julio para él. Primero, la conmemoración de un nuevo aniversario de muerte de su padre. Era cierto que el tema lo tenía bastante agobiado, desde el día en que había decidido aparecerse delante de Ieran y haciendo que Sakura le dijera todas esas cosas era realmente fastidioso. Y no quiso hablar más del tema, pero Sakura con una sola vez que lo mencionó —por el asunto de su muerte que claramente coincidía con el de la madre— se enojó. No con ella, pero si con esa presencia de su padre que nunca antes estuvo, y aunque no le reprochaba nada porque el destino había sido cruel con él y su familia, a estas alturas de la vida no tenía porque meterse en las decisiones de su hijo. Era verdad que tenía interés en saber las causas de la muerte de él, porque claramente había algo extraño para que alguien decidiera perseguirlo y matarlo.

El día que le dijo a Sakura que se fuera de su casa y lo dejara solo, ella hizo caso omiso y de un portazo salió de su departamento. Al segundo de lo acontecido se sintió terrible. Pensó en llamarla o correr tras ella, pero el orgullo de ese momento no lo dejaba actuar.

Segundo, se venía su cumpleaños y con ello las llamadas de su familia: su madre, sus hermanas, sus sobrinos, su prima, que probablemente se multiplicarían por el solo hecho de que él ahora se encontraba en Japón.

Pero aún quedaba tiempo para empezar a mentalizarse en cumplir un año más.

El seis de Julio lo tenía marcado en el calendario de su celular. Ese día se había levantado temprano y como nunca antes dejó sus ejercicios en casa para salir a trotar, con los auriculares en sus oídos y la música a todo volumen. De alguna manera lo ayudaban a no pensar demasiado en el asunto que tanta fatiga le daba. Además que aún se sentía terrible por haber 'discutido' con Sakura.

Entre tanto, con todo el recorrido que hizo, paró un momento para pasar a comprar una botella de agua y beber. El calor del verano era fuerte en Japón, pero le gustaba. Y a unas cuantas cuadras encontró una florería. Creyó que quizás así podría pedirle disculpas a la castaña, pero todo ese asunto era demasiado cursi y sabía que Sakura tenía aspectos diferentes al resto de las chicas, aunque no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, puesto que estaba aprendiendo a conocerla como persona y como 'pareja'. Fue en ese momento que lo notó ¿Qué eran realmente?

No quería esperar un día más, pero debía hacer algo. Nada se le ocurría. Luego pensó que seguramente estaría pendiente de otras cosas, porque tenía turno en el café y luego iría al cementerio con toda su familia a visitar la lápida de su madre. Y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que más la había jodido, en no estar presente en ese momento con ella, quizás anhelaba su compañía o quizás no. Su mente se estaba debatiendo muchas cosas en ese momento hasta que la florista le preguntó si necesitaba ayuda en algo.

—Eh…—titubeó— Disculpe la pregunta, pero ¿Cuántos cementerios tiene Tomoeda?

—Sólo hay uno —contestó la chica.

—¿Usted podría facilitarme la ubicación? Por favor.

Allí la florista le dio la dirección, además le pidió que le diera un par de arreglos florales para llevar a una persona que estaba probablemente en ese cementerio.

—Le dejo cancelado, y luego paso por ellas. ¿No hay problema verdad?

—No, claro que no —le sonrió.

La chica le tomó los datos a Shaoran y este volvió en dirección a su casa.

 **. . .**

No lo había planeado, sólo le nació en el momento. Además también tenía harto que agradecerle. Allí, él se encontraba parado frente a la tumba de Nadeshiko Kinomoto. Buscó con su mirada algo para poder quitar las hojas que allí había encima y algo de polvo. Con las mismas hojas de algunas ramas secas, removió lo que estaba demás para dejar algo limpia la tumba de la mujer. Colocó las flores que había comprado hace unas horas atrás, una al lado de la otra del nombre de la difunta.

—Es raro que me encuentre aquí con usted, pero de seguro sabe quién soy ¿no? —reflexionaba Shaoran en voz baja—. Nunca creí que venir acá, a este país, me traería cosas buenas y que en cierto modo usted tenga responsabilidad en ello. Por supuesto, para bien. Gracias a usted pude conocer a su hija… Sakura es una chica única —sonreía al recordarla—. Aunque también tiene su genio. Hace unos días discutimos por una tontera, realmente me sentí mal por contagiarle mi mal genio ese día. Quizás no debería estar acá platicando con usted en este momento, debería ir tras ella para pedirle disculpas, pero sé que, al igual que mi padre, hoy día hace bastantes años perdieron la vida. Y sólo nos queda recordarlos de algún modo. Y agradecerles porque de una u otra manera, nos unieron.

Shaoran se levantó del lugar y se limpió un poco el polvo que le había quedado en sus pantalones. Volvió a mirar la tumba de Nadeshiko, para regalarle una sonrisa.

—Espero que le gusten las flores que le traje. Y gracias, por lo que hizo por Sakura.

Se inclinó levemente y comenzó una vez más su marcha de vuelta a su casa.

Cuando conducía, sintió una calma que no había experimentado antes, fue por eso mismo que desvió el recorrido, para ir al lugar donde todo había comenzado.

En aquella gasolinera, parecía que nada fuese real, pero la gente no olvidaba. Extrañamente había una pequeña lápida en el sector de venta de éste con algunas velas encendidas y flores. Se acercó a mirar y pudo ver la nota de un diario de aquella época que narraba lo acontecido. Incluso había algunas fotos de los fallecidos. Buscó y encontró la foto de la madre de Sakura, pero no vio la de su padre.

Algo dentro de él le dolió.

Decidió desviarse un poco del asunto yendo a echarle bencina al vehículo y a la vez aprovechar de lavarlo. Dentro de todo el proceso éste, decidió quedarse dentro del auto pensando. Buscó entre sus cosas, en su billetera, una foto que hace años conservaba consigo. Aunque no era una de su padre cuando murió, al menos era él un poco más joven.

Cuando el proceso de lavado terminó. Agradeció a la gente que lo atendió y de paso le preguntó por la conmemoración que ellos tenían allí.

—¿Puedo dejar la foto de esta persona? —los trabajadores se miraron—. Es mi padre. Él también falleció en ese accidente…

Los chicos que lo atendieron no se opusieron a eso, así que si más caminó hasta allí y dejó la foto de su padre. Al menos ahora tenía un lugar donde velar por él con la imagen presente.

Se retiró entonces del lugar, esta vez con la conciencia de que algo había hecho bien. Sólo quedaba resolver un asunto nada más.

Aunque la sorpresa fue mayor cuando la vio en la entrada de su puerta. Había anochecido ya, y se había quedado dormido después de todo lo acontecido en el día. Había planeado ir temprano en la mañana al café a hablar con la castaña, pero ya que las cosas se habían dado de otra manera, no dudó en disculparse por su actitud.

 **. . .**

Los días avanzaban en Tomoeda. Comenzaban una nueva semana y Shaoran como de costumbre siguió con su clásica rutina diaria. Esta semana era especial, porque faltaban solo unos días para su cumpleaños y los colegas del _Tomoeda's Pub_ estaban enterados de eso. De hecho lo incentivaban para que lo celebrara o hiciera algo en especial.

Lo que no sabían es que Shaoran no era de hacer ese tipo de cosas. Con todo el historial de desgracias que tenía para recordar, nunca pasó más allá de hacer algo íntimo en familia y sería, por lo que nunca pensó en hacer algo con la gente con la que trabajaba. Y Sakura no le había mencionado nada tampoco. Shaoran bufó, lo prefería así de todos modos.

El sonido del timbre de su casa lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró con asombro hacia la puerta arrugando un poco el ceño en sus cejas. ¿Quién podría ser? No esperaba a nadie a esas horas. Miró el reloj para confirmar que eran más de las una de la tarde. El timbre volvió a sonar y con disgusto dejó sus anteojos sobre la mesa, justo al lado del computador, para caminar hasta la puerta y abrir. Le pareció extraño además que el conserje del edificio no le avisara nada.

Al abrir la puerta, no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de procesar que estaba allí delante de él rodeándolo por el cuello en un abrazo.

—¡Oye! —intentó sacársela de encima— ¡Me estás asfixiando Meiling!

 **Sakura**

Buscaba dentro de su imaginación qué poder regalarle a Shaoran en su cumpleaños. Sí, Sakura sabía de la fecha no sólo porque Facebook se lo había recordado, Tomoyo también se lo había mencionado porque tenía contacto ahora personal con la hermana del chico allá en China, y había comentado lo triste que se sentía de que su pequeño hermano —así lo llamaban siempre— estuviera lejos de casa. Entonces le pidió de favor a Rika poder cambiar el turno el día viernes, para poder pasar el día con él, quizás saliendo o consintiéndolo con algo especial.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —le preguntaba Tomoyo quien se encontraba con ella en el café antes de cerrar.

—No lo sé. La torta va seguro, está claro que ama el chocolate —sonrió—, pero no sé qué más…

—¿Y no te ha dicho nada con respecto a celebrarlo? —dijo Tomoyo—. Porque si quieren hacer algo con gusto podemos usar la casa… ya sabes: la buena música, alcohol, la piscina, una carne a la parrilla, vino… lo que sea… —se entusiasmaba con la idea—. Aunque si no quiere podemos hacerlo igual, es la excusa perfecta para juntarnos, además que tenemos que hacer la despedida de soltera de Chiharu…

En ese momento paró en seco lo que estaba haciendo Sakura.

—Ni siquiera le he preguntado…

—¿Qué cosa?

—Si le gustaría acompañarme al matrimonio.

—Sakura… es la otra semana—le dijo preocupada—. Incluso yo iré con alguien.

La castaña se sorprendió con las palabras de su amiga. Tomoyo le restaba importancia, le decía que era un muchacho que conoció por las redes sociales y han hablado un montón de veces. Se conocieron en persona una vez y sería. Y entre conversa y conversa le propuso la idea de acompañarla al matrimonio de una de sus mejores amigas. El chico aceptó encantado.

—¡Tomoyo! —se entusiasmó la castaña— ¿Cómo se llama?

En ese momento la campanilla del café sonó. Sakura iba a decir que ya no estaban atendiendo, que lo lamentaba mucho, pero se sorprendió mucho al ver a Shaoran con el rostro algo cansado, además acompañado de una chica de larga cabellera negra y unos preciosos ojos de color algo rojizo.

—Shaoran ¿Qué tal? —luego se dirigió a la chica—. Buenas noches…

—Xiao Lang ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?

Sakura miró como la chica sujetaba el brazo de Shaoran, no iba a negar que sintió algo extraño en su interior.

—Meiling, ya… —se soltó del agarre de ella para luego dirigirse a Sakura— Lamento venir a esta hora, pero mi prima quería conocerte Sakura… —dijo bajando la voz.

Cuando escuchó que ella era su prima abrigó algo de alivio —que extraño pensó— y la saludó con un poco más de confianza, de paso le presentó también a Tomoyo. La prima de Shaoran se acercó a Sakura para mirarla más de cerca haciendo que se sintiera más cohibida y luego saludó a ambas chicas de lo más normal.

Meiling, Tomoyo y Shaoran esperaban afuera a Sakura quien estaba terminando de cerrar el local. Todos comenzaron a caminar por las calles de Tomoeda.

—¿No les gustaría ir a mi casa? —preguntó Sakura esperando la respuesta de todos. Tomoyo aceptó, inmediatamente Shaoran fue quien, con una sonrisa, le dijo que sí, luego esperó la respuesta de Meiling.

—Está bien —sonrió la pelinegra.

Cuando llegaron, estaba el padre de Sakura sentado en la sala de estar viendo la televisión. Anunció su llegada y la de los demás. Fujitaka como siempre saludó con una amplia sonrisa a los invitados.

—Iré a mi habitación Sakura, para que tengas espacio con tus amigos —comentó su padre dándole un beso en la frente a su hija.

—Gracias papá —lo abrazó.

Los invitados de Sakura esperaban en la sala entonces mientras que ella caminó hasta la cocina para buscar qué ofrecerles. En el refrigerador había bebidas y cervezas, y para comer podría preparar algo rápido con atún envasado y unas galletas o quizás unos sándwich. Shaoran apareció en ese momento en el lugar para ofrecerle ayuda a Sakura, la cual esta vez sí aceptó. Sakura le pidió rebanar unos tomates mientras ella preparaba el atún.

A pesar de que ninguno hablaba, Sakura estaba entre decirle o no, sobre lo que sabía de su visita a la tumba de Nadeshiko.

—¿Qué sucede Sakura? —le preguntó Shaoran. Sakura se mordía los labios.

Se acercó a su lado de manera inocente, conteniendo la sonrisa. Y él no la dejaba de mirar.

—¿Prometes no enojarte? —Shaoran sólo la miró—. Supe… por ahí… —suspiró— que fuiste a ver la tumba de mi madre.

Shaoran desvió la mirada siguiendo en su labor. Sakura no esperaba una respuesta de su parte, pero sólo deseaba que no se molestara. Aunque en ningún momento le preguntó cómo supo. En ese minuto se fijó como las mejillas de él estaban teñidas de un color más rojo y eso le encantó.

—¿Cómo…? —dijo Shaoran—. Mejor no pregunto cómo supiste.

—No te enojes con él —le pidió Sakura apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro—, además si lo haces… no vas a poder echarme de tu casa… —rió.

Shaoran la miró con una clara molestia de vergüenza, pero ella no se inmutó con eso, era sólo una broma y se lo hizo saber, porque le dio un beso en la mejilla para que pudiera cambiar su expresión.

—Fue muy lindo de tu parte…

—Fui a darle las gracias por lo que hizo por ti… —habló despacio.

Sakura sintió una calidez jamás antes presenciada dentro de su corazón. Siendo que otras veces ha escuchado eso de parte de su familia y de Tomoyo, las palabras de Shaoran la dejaron en silencio. Miró al chico y sin perder más el tiempo buscó sus labios. Él estaba sentado en una de las sillas altas de la cocina, por lo que Sakura tuvo que inclinarse un poco para poder hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Y se dejó llevar, con pasión lo besaba olvidando hasta como respirar. Si no hubiera tenido sus manos ocupadas con lo que estaba preparando para llevarle a las visitas, quizás estaría usándolas en quien sabe qué. Lo mejor de todo era que Shaoran comenzó a responderle con la misma intensidad.

El carraspeo de alguien la hizo separarse de inmediato de Shaoran y cuando se percató que Meiling y Tomoyo miraban divertida la escena, se colocó demasiado nerviosa que casi tropezó en el piso mientras caminaba para seguir con sus quehaceres.

—Venimos a ayudar al par de tortolitos, pero no sabía cuan ocupados estaban —dijo Meiling.

El corazón de Sakura no paraba de latir con fuerza. Trato de recomponerse respirando con calma y de responderle a Tomoyo que sacara lo que quisieran beber del refrigerador.

—¿Te ayudo? —le preguntó Meiling.

Sakura le dio un espacio y le indicó que podría cortar el pan para preparar los sándwich. De pronto sintió como Shaoran se levantó de su lugar y caminó fuera de allí.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que… —se dirigió a Meiling con vergüenza.

—No te preocupes, es divertido ver a mi primo en esas situaciones, suele sonrojarse mucho —dijo Meiling y luego cambio su semblante, Sakura la miraba con atención—. Xiao Lang no habla mucho sobre sí mismo, pero tía Ieran comentó bastante sobre ti allá en China cuando volvió. Por eso tenía deseos de conocerte. ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre?

—¡Por supuesto! —se alegró Sakura— ¿Yo puedo llamarte también por tu nombre?

La pelinegra sonrió.

—Por cierto… ¿Qué planeas hacer el viernes? —Sakura aún no lo tenía claro—. El muy tonto de Xiao Lang dijo que no tenía intenciones de celebrar su cumpleaños.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque siempre lo pasó con su familia y nada más. Por eso vine a Japón, quería hacerle compañía y celebrarle su cumpleaños con alguna cosa. Para que no se sintiera tan solo…

Sakura no lo pensó dos veces y le propuso una idea a la chica.

—¿Le gustará una fiesta sorpresa? —le dijo bajito a Meiling.

 **Shaoran**

Necesitó salir de ahí a toda prisa, por dos simples razones: Meiling y su cara de 'te vi' que lo perseguiría por un buen tiempo y segundo, ese beso que Sakura le había dado lo dejó atónito. Había despertado en él algo más y un cosquilleo en su parte inferior lo estaba volviendo loco. Buscó con desesperación un cigarro y alguna salida para poder fumar. La única que conocía era la que daba a la calle. Por suerte Tomoyo se le acercó con una botella en mano y le mostró una salida diferente hacia el patio de la casa de Sakura, para que pudiera fumar tranquilo. Shaoran le ofreció uno a ella, pero ésta no aceptó.

—Por cierto —habló Tomoyo—. El local está listo para comenzar a trabajar. Tengo un montón de diseños que quiero confeccionar, por ende necesito de tu ayuda para contratar gente, ya sabes, ver el asunto de la remuneración, contratos y que todo esté en orden.

—Claro, no hay problema con eso.

—Si te acomoda más, podemos ver todo ese asunto una vez al mes, o cada quince días. Para que lleves el orden del dinero que se mueve.

—Tendríamos que ver cómo funciona las primeras semanas… y de ahí te digo como preferiría.

Tomoyo bebió un sorbo de su bebida y Shaoran fumó más tranquilo.

Siguieron conversando un poco más para cuando sintieron el llamado de Sakura para que entraran a servirse lo que habían preparado con Meiling.

Y como se le estaba haciendo costumbre, cada momento que pasaba con Sakura, en su entorno y con sus amigos, él se dejaba llevar y disfrutaba de esa jornada. Lo que más le sorprendió fue ver como Meiling congeniaba con la castaña, siendo que conocía demasiado bien a su prima, y sabía de antemano, que siempre había sido celosa de la mujer que se le acercara a él, en cambio con Sakura, parecía llevarse bastante bien a la primera.

A eso de las doce de la noche todos comenzaron a retirarse. Era una suerte que Sakura al día siguiente tuviera turno de tarde. Tomoyo y Meiling comenzaron a caminar para tomar un taxi para la casa, pero Shaoran se quedó un momento más en la puerta de la entrada despidiéndose de Sakura. Cuando vio que las chicas estaban un poco más lejos, buscó sus labios para rememorar un poco la sensación de hace unas horas atrás. Se dejó llevar y Sakura también lo hacía. La apoyó un poco más en la pared y ella lo abrazó por el cuello.

—Te… están esperando —decía entre beso y beso.

Profundizó un poco más el último y le sonrió.

—Nos vemos —le dijo Shaoran, pero antes de irse decidió preguntarle algo a Sakura. Ella sólo lo quedó mirando y eso lo puso realmente nervioso—. Sakura…

—¡Xiao Lang, date prisa! ¡El taxi! —gritó Meiling.

Shaoran se desesperó, pensó en dejar para después aquello, pero tenía la necesidad de hacerlo y preguntarle.

—¿Qué somos?

Vio a Sakura abrir sus ojos con notorio asombro y como a su vez sus mejillas se torneaban de color.

—¿Quieres… ponerle… un nombre a… esto? —Sakura bajó su rostro cuando hizo la pregunta.

—Es que bueno —comenzó a tartamudear—, no sólo somos… ya sabes, eh... amigos… ¿Quieres…?

Sakura le tapó la boca antes de que dijera algo más.

—Es tan cliché —dijo riendo y quitando la mano de la boca de Shaoran—, sí quiero…

—…Ser mi…

—Novia, pareja, amiga con derecho, compañera…

Rió avergonzado, pero divertido con las palabras de Sakura. Miró la hora en su celular, eran las cero con cinco minutos.

—Diez de Julio, anótalo en tu calendario… —bromeó él.

Sakura lo volvió a abrazar, sus manos temblaban un poco con todo lo sucedido, pero se había atrevido a dar el paso, de manera poco usual, pero que de todas formas le gustó. Acarició el cabello de la castaña justo cuando Meiling aparecía hecha un energúmeno.

—¡Te dije que nos están esperando!

—¡Ya voy! —soltó a Sakura regalándole una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar— ¡Nos vemos!

Shaoran caminó con la sonrisa intacta en el rostro y Meiling hizo amago de molestarlo, pero Shaoran ni se inmutó en sus palabras.

—Planeta tierra llamando a Xiao Lang.

 **. . .**

El día que despertó sintiendo demasiado ruido en la cocina se percató de que Meiling estaba preparando el desayuno. Esa semana había sido difícil un poco la convivencia con su prima, porque a pesar de quererla mucho, estar bajo el mismo techo ya por más de tres días era demasiado.

Volteó una vez más en el sillón cama donde ha estado durmiendo e intentó cubrirse hasta la cabeza con la manta que tenía para poder lograr conciliar el sueño un rato más. Pero fue imposible porque Meiling se había acercado a su lado y comenzó a darle pequeños golpes a él. Fastidiado se destapó y vio con enojo a la chica, pero esta sólo le brindó una sonrisa y le estiró un pequeño trozo de pastel con una vela encendida.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Xiao Lang!

* * *

 _Hola a todos, acá traigo la primera parte de este enorme arco que se llama Querido Julio. Al final decidí dividir todo para darle más emoción jijiji. Y, supongo que están contentos porque se oficializaron, de manera inusual… es que en lo personal, encuentro demasiado cursi y cliché la pregunta "¿Qiiiris sir mi nivii?" *inserte meme*. Por eso lo hice así… igual me gustaría saber sus opiniones xDDD_

 _Bueno, eso. Espero que disfruten la primera parte de esto._

 _Saludos y gracias a todos por sus reviews, fav y follow._


	21. Querido Julio - Parte II

**Capítulo 20**

 **Querido Julio – Parte II**

 **Sakura**

Miraba cada cinco minutos el reloj, para que fueran pronto las dos de la tarde. Ese día, cabe mencionarlo nuevamente, había cambiado el turno con Rika, para en la tarde darle la sorpresa a Shaoran por su cumpleaños. Al final habían planificado con Meiling celebrarle algo en su propio departamento. La morena se encargaría de sacar de allí a Shaoran y Sakura junto con Tomoyo dejarían todo impecable, para cuando ella llegara con su primo. Meiling, además, le había entregado una copia de las llaves y hasta había hablado con el conserje del departamento para que dejara pasar a la castaña sin problemas.

Así fue, entonces su plan era no saludar al castaño hasta que él llegara a casa y se encontrara con toda la sorpresa.

Además, sonreía cada cierto momento recordando la madrugada del martes y todo lo sucedido. Tomoyo la molestaba, pero decía que estaba muy feliz por ella.

Al fin la hora de salida había llegado. Sakura se despedía de sus colegas y de Rika para dirigirse a su bicicleta y manejar rápidamente a casa. Allí se daría una ducha rápida, se vestiría, comería algo y luego se iría a casa de Shaoran.

Tomoyo estaba esperándola afuera. Le había mandado un mensaje para avisarle, así que dejó una nota para recordarle a su padre sobre su salida, salió de casa dejando todo cerrado y subió al vehículo que manejaba su amiga.

No tuvieron problemas entonces al llegar al departamento, así que ahí fue donde Sakura tomó las riendas de la situación en la cocina, comenzando a preparar el pastel de chocolate que quería obsequiarle a Shaoran, mientras que Tomoyo se encargaba de adornar la sala de estar con algunos globos y serpentinas.

Constantemente leía los mensajes que Meiling le mandaba a su celular, diciendo que Shaoran estaba con un humor de perros y que lo único que quería era volver pronto a casa. Sakura le pidió paciencia, ya que ni siquiera habían llegado los invitados.

 _«Xiao Lang ya me odia, todo porque le dije que quería venir a conocer Tokio.»_

 _«Iremos a ver una película, me costó un mundo convencerlo. Sakura ¿Estás segura de andar con mi primo? ¡ES UN ODIOSO CUANDO SE ENOJA!»_

Sakura leía lo que Meiling le iba comentando mientras esperaba que llegaran los invitados. La casa estaba lista junto con las cosas sobre la mesa donde podrían comer o beber algo.

—Espero que le guste… —suspiró Sakura.

—Estoy segura de que se le pasará todo cuando te vea acá —sonreía Tomoyo.

Las primeras personas en llegar fueron algunos de los colegas del _pub_ con quienes trabajaba. Por lo que se enteró Sakura, mientras conversaba con ellos, es que con quien trabajaba directo era Yusuke Igarashi, el dueño del _pub_. Junto a él estaba su novia, y tres personas más que trabajaban en el local. De paso también llegó Yamazaki —con quien tuvo buena afinidad el día en que se juntaron en casa de Tomoyo—, junto con Chiharu por supuesto, y Naoko que también había venido en compañía de su novio —un chico con el que tuvo un romance a distancia hace tiempo, pero que ahora pudieron formalizarlo mejor, debido a que él vino a establecerse en Japón—. Lo que sí le extrañaba a Sakura, era no ver por ningún lado a Hien. Aunque pensándolo bien, probablemente haya seguido a Shaoran hasta Tokio.

Cuando llegó un nuevo mensaje a Sakura, Meiling le decía que venían llegando. Esta avisó a todos para que se escondieran y esperaran que ellos encendieran la luz del departamento para saludar.

Sintieron ingresar la llave y a Meiling hablando.

—Te dije que vine a conocer Japón, qué querías que hiciera…

—Nada Meiling… —sonaba fastidiado.

Encendieron la luz y…

—¡SORPRESA! —gritaron todos cuando por fin entraron a casa.

Sakura veía la cara de desconcierto que tenía Shaoran y sólo atinó a reírse. Observó como miró a Meiling y ésta le sacó la lengua. Seguramente le había dicho algo por todo el ajetreo que le hizo hacer hoy.

Uno a uno fueron felicitando al castaño, y entregándole algunos obsequios, él seguía reaccionando apenas a todo lo acontecido. Cuando por fin miró a Sakura se puso totalmente serio y ella sabía claramente el por qué. Se acercó a él traviesamente, como si una niña pequeña hubiera hecho alguna travesura, sabiendo las consecuencias de aquello.

—Ven —le dijo solamente y se lo llevó hasta el pasillo que daba a la habitación del chico, tomados de la mano. Caminaron en silencio hasta que Sakura se detuvo y dio media vuelta para darle un fuerte abrazo —. Feliz Cumpleaños —le dijo al oído.

—¡Eres muy…! —la apretó con fuerza a su cuerpo—. Meiling es testigo de lo insoportable que anduve por tu culpa.

—Queríamos darte una sorpresa —le dijo separándose un poco de él—. Moría de ganas de llamarte o mandarte un mensaje, pero…

—¡Me debes una, Sakura Kinomoto! —le interrumpió Shaoran pellizcándole las mejillas.

 **Shaoran**

Estaba sorprendido de ver a tanta gente en su hogar. La verdad nunca imaginó que algo así podría suceder. Simplemente se dejó llevar por su prima, que supuestamente quería conocer la ciudad y donde vivía antes de mudarse a Tomoeda.

Con el transcurso de los minutos se fue relajando más. Ahí se encontraba celebrando con los que ahora podía llamar su grupo de amigos y sabía perfectamente que eso sonaba bien y se sentía como tal. Compartía con cada uno, conversaban, se divertían, eso para Shaoran estaba siendo algo totalmente impagable, y la verdad es que nunca imaginó que un cumpleaños fuera de su país, con otras personas, podía llegar a ser de esa manera. Él estaba absolutamente feliz con este sorpresa, además, para que negarlo, se habían esmerado en la comida, en los adornos en su casa y tener a esas personas allí reunidas. Iba a ser la primera de muchas veces que podrían suceder cosas así.

Se acercó a Sakura para darle las gracias, ella amablemente sólo le dijo que todo eso había sido por ella y por Meiling.

Cuando le pidieron abrir los regalos se sorprendió de ver desde discos de músicas, de esos de antaño que tanto a él le gustaban, le regalaron chocolates también y una que otra prenda de vestir.

—¡El pastel lo hizo Sakura! —mencionó Meiling.

—No me cabe duda alguna —dijo Shaoran y todos miraron a la castaña.

La jornada avanzaba, las cosas en la mesa poco a poco iban siendo consumidas. Un grato ambiente con música para acompañar. Las carcajadas de algunos, las historias de otros. Así iba transcurriendo todo y poco a poco, uno a uno, fueron dejando la casa. Ya iba a ser media noche, nadie se había percatado de lo rápido que avanzaba la hora. Sólo quedaron allí Tomoyo conversando con Meiling sentadas en los sillones, mientras que Sakura y Shaoran estaban en la cocina.

—Me extrañó no ver a tu papá por acá.

Shaoran miró a Sakura.

—Seguramente debe ser porque… —apretó sus labios antes de seguir hablando—, porque averigüé todo.

La castaña abrió sus ojos como platos al escuchar eso. Shaoran caminó hasta la mesa donde almorzaban generalmente y se sentó en una de las sillas. Le pidió a Sakura que hiciera lo mismo.

—¿Y qué sucedió? —preguntó Sakura. Shaoran buscaba las palabras para comenzar a relatarle lo sucedido, la verdad es que no tenía problema alguno en contarle a Sakura, pero…— ¡Oh! Disculpa, no quise ser entrometida…

—¿Qué? No, no, tranquila, no tengo problema en contarte, pero —meditó un poco—, no aquí, ni ahora. ¿Podemos vernos mañana?

Sakura se quedó en silencio.

—Ah, bueno es que… tendría que ser temprano, antes del turno, porque en la noche… —suspiró— Es la despedida de soltera de Chiharu —había escuchado bien lo que dijo ella, sí, la despedida de soltera de su amiga y de inmediato pensó en todo: mujeres reunidas, hombres bailándoles, cosas extrañas… no le estaba agradando la idea— Hablando de eso, yo quería hacerte una pregunta —siguió Sakura bajando un poco la mirada— La próxima semana, es el matrimonio de Yamazaki… ¿Quieres acompañarme?

Shaoran quiso tomar de la mano a Sakura, pero el abrupto movimiento de Tomoyo en el sillón le llamó la atención a ambos. Miraron en su dirección y ésta se dirigió a Sakura.

—Disculpen que los moleste, pero me voy Sakura.

—¿Eh? Pensé que nos iríamos juntas… —dijo la castaña.

Tomoyo sonreía algo incómoda para cuando dijo que la esperaban abajo, Sakura no opinó más al respecto. La muchacha se despidió de todos y en ese mismo instante Meiling bostezaba y se despedía también de su primo y de Sakura, dejándolos solos.

—Bueno, supongo que ahora podemos hablar —dijo Shaoran.

Comenzó a contarle lo sucedido con su padre.

Cuando Meiling recibió la información de parte de Shaoran para investigar sobre la vida de Hisao Maki, sabía a la perfección en quien confiaba. Meiling siempre ha sido una excelente periodista que ama su oficio, por eso le pidió aquel favor.

Fue una gran sorpresa leer todo lo que aquella carpeta decía sobre el tipo éste y la relación con su padre.

 _«Resulta ser que ambos eran socios en Japón, Hien y Hisao llevaban el porcentaje de las acciones de esa empresa en partes iguales, pero a medida que avanzaba el tiempo, Hisao fue mostrando un comportamiento extraño y gastaba dinero a diestra y siniestra. Hien se sorprendió mucho más cuando su socio comenzó a interesarse demasiado en comprar las acciones de Li para ser el socio mayoritario, porque según él, tenía el dinero suficiente para hacerlo y para poder invertir en esto —negocio de productos importados de China—. Hien no quería vender, no estaba en sus planes, pero sí tenía interés en saber de donde estaba sacando el dinero su socio, porque no podía llenarse de un día para otro las manos con tanto billete, era absolutamente absurdo._

 _Hien con el tiempo empezó a descubrir las malas juntas de Hisao y mandó a investigarlo secretamente. Cuando se enteró del origen del dinero de éste, quedó muy preocupado por estar haciendo tratos con alguien como él. Ventas ilegales de armas, además de consumo y venta de drogas eran lo que le estaba generando dinero._

 _Hien sintió deseos de encararlo, pero pensándolo mejor, elaboró un plan mucho mejor. Pagarle con la misma moneda. Así que un día cualquiera, lo citó a su oficina, para hablar con él. Finalmente decidió venderle la parte de su negocio y que quedara como absoluto dueño de la tienda que ellos manejaban, y que con ese dinero él podría abrir otra sucursal en Japón, así él podría manejarlo a su antojo. Hisao no muy convencido del cambio repentino de Li, lo pensó por un lapso de tiempo._

 _Hien para calmar el ambiente decidió invitarlo a esos clásicos antros donde solían ir a beber cerveza, o sake, y comer algo, típico lugar de junta de trabajadores._

 _Hisao aceptó la invitación, porque Hien sabía que el tipo tenía problemas con el alcohol cuando se excedía. Y en ese instante aprovecharía de hacerle firmar ciertos documentos donde, al contrario de la idea de Hisao, sería él el que cedería la parte de su empresa a Hien. Lo más irrisorio es que Hisao cayó en aquel truco, porque entre tanto beber y beber logró hacerlo firmar. Lo malo de todo aquello es que el dinero con el que Hisao Maki iba a pagarle a Hien era el que conseguía a través de sus tratos sucios, por lo que decidió esconder ese dinero y no utilizarlo. Todo sucedió muy rápido cosa que no podía creer._

 _A los días, cuando Hisao Maki descubrió todo, encaró a Hien Li en el mismo local donde atendían. Tuvieron una larga discusión, es más, se agarraron a golpes, según los testigos que trabajaban en ese entonces en el local. Ese mismo día en la noche, fue que Hisao persiguió a Hien Li por la carretera en las afueras de Tomoeda. Pero ¿Qué relación tiene Hien Li con Tomoeda? Simple, cuando iban saliendo de Tokio y se dio cuenta de que lo perseguían decidió tomar la vía hacia ese lugar, porque muchas veces le habían hablado de la seguridad de ese espacio. El problema que tuvo en contra es que no esperaba que de pronto el clima no lo acompañara y que comenzara a llover, dejando el piso algo más resbaladizo de lo normal._

 _Con todo esto del accidente, Ieran Li tuvo que hacerse cargo de todos los pendientes de su difunto esposo. El negocio en Japón decidieron cerrarlo porque no estaba brindando buenas ganancias después del accidente. Ieran sinceramente no tenía cabeza para dedicarse a los negocios si tenía a cinco hijos que atender. Fue una suerte que Wei nunca la dejara sola, por lo que siempre tuvo una buena ayuda de su parte y de los padres de Meiling._

 _Dejando olvidado Japón, los negocios allá en China hablaban de la muerte del reconocido Contador y Empresario Hien Li. Los ojos de los demás estaban puestos sobre la familia y como aquellos pasaban por el peor momento de sus vidas. Ieran sinceramente se sentía agotada, agobiada, a pesar de tener que llevar al mando algunos de los trabajos pendientes que dejó Hien, sacó fuerzas de donde nunca logró hacerlo. Así fueron sobreviviendo, hasta que llegó a sus manos la información del dinero que Hien mantuvo oculto. Ese dinero que había ganado suciamente, pero que le sirvió para seguir adelante, y que de algún modo estaría dispuesto para la educación de sus hijos._

 _Hien le había dejado una carta a Ieran, junto con la ubicación de ese dinero para que fuera por el. En esa carta él le explicaba todo lo sucedido. Que sería un secreto entre ellos y que siempre mantuviera cuidado con los que quisieran tomar represalia con él. Aunque para su suerte el tipo no tenía familia y los 'amigos' que se hacían en ese tipo de negocios no iban a ensuciarse las manos por alguien que había sido literalmente engañado. Ellos preferían mantener un perfil bajo.»_

Shaoran había terminado de resumirle toda la información que había logrado recopilar Meiling y esperaba alguna reacción de Sakura, quien en ese momento se encontraba completamente muda. Pestañeaba un par de veces y miraba a Shaoran.

—Es… demasiada información… —hablaba entrecortadamente— Por eso… por eso él no quería que tu…

—Supongo…

—¿Y qué piensas?

—¿La verdad? —Sakura esperaba su respuesta—. No sé… no sé qué pensar ni cómo actuar…

Sakura lo tomó de las manos y se las apretó levemente. Shaoran miraba aquel gesto en silencio.

—Dale tiempo al tiempo —habló ella—. Ya sabrás que hacer con toda esa información. Tú sabrás si es pertinente o no contarle a tu madre lo que ya sabes. Y si tu padre aparece procuraré hablar con él, no se… decirle algo…

—Al final, terminamos hablando hoy y no mañana —le decía Shaoran quien la atrajo hacia él para poder abrazarla. Sakura quedó de pie y él estaba sentado apoyando su cabeza por sobre el vientre de Sakura. Ella le acariciaba el cabello.

—Era un poco complicado mañana. Ya sabes que me levanto tarde a pesar de que Maaya siempre me despierta temprano. Aun así suelo demorarme un montón en ponerme de pie. Doy demasiadas vueltas en mi cama antes de sacar un pie de ella —reía—. Soy un poco perezosa… Además quedé de juntarme con las chicas después del trabajo… —seguía jugando con el cabello del castaño— Shaoran… no me has respondido… mi invitación…

Shaoran levantó su rostro para poder observarla.

—Claro que voy contigo.

—¡Genial! —sonrió—. La fiesta estará súper, porque Chiharu y Yamazaki harán un casamiento estilo occidental, así que veremos a la novia vestida de blanco con toda la parafernalia… la verdad ese siempre fue su sueño.

—¿Tengo que ir de traje?

Sakura afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza para luego darle un rápido beso en sus labios, dejándolo con ganas de más y más pausado. Pero ella había mencionado que ya debía irse a casa. Así que como buen caballero se ofreció en llevarla en el auto y así evitaría tomar un taxi. Fue a ver si Meiling estaba dormida, y sí, así que salieron en silencio del departamento y fueron juntos hasta la casa de Sakura.

―Gracias por todo lo de hoy. Fue un buen cumpleaños.

―Bueno, no sólo la torta era parte de mi regalo… ―Shaoran observó a Sakura y vio como sacaba algo de su bolso y se lo entregó―. Espero que te guste.

Era una caja de madera envuelta en una cinta de color rojo. El tamaño de esta no pasaba los veinte centímetros. Cuando abrió la caja se encontró con una variedad de chocolates y alfajores de tamaño considerado.

―Los hice yo.

Shaoran estaba absorto viendo su regalo.

―Mucho no van a durar ―luego miró a Sakura― ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho gracias?

Solo sonrió y luego de despedirse de ella regresó a casa.

 **. . .**

Meiling ayudaba a Shaoran a ordenar el desorden que había quedado de anoche celebrando su cumpleaños, ésta le comentaba que acompañaría a Sakura en la noche en la despedida de soltera de una de sus amigas. A Shaoran también lo había invitado Yamazaki, le había avisado en la mañana ya que aún no tenían nada confirmado, así que irían al departamento de soltero de él donde harían algo en especial.

Se quedó la tarde descansando y comiendo a escondidas los chocolates que le regaló Sakura.

 **Sakura**

La música sonaba en el local. Tomoyo como siempre había organizado todo para ese día y para la celebración de Chiharu. Esa noche, en las afuera del _Nocturne_ ―aquel lugar donde celebró su cumpleaños y donde conoció a Shaoran― estaba ambientado solamente para chicas.

En el escenario, comenzaba a salir el humo para darles le bienvenida a los bailarines. Todas las mujeres allí estaban alborotadas por el suceso. Sakura estaba sorprendida de sus amigas por como reaccionaban, además estaba asombrada de ver a tanta mujer en el local y de diferentes nacionalidades.

―¡Con ustedes… Patrick, el bombero!

Sakura no pudo evitar reír ante el nombre, era la primera vez que asistía a ese tipo de _show._

―¡Sakura compórtate! –decía en broma Tomoyo.

―Lo lamento, pero mira como se vuelven todas, así como locas…

―Sólo están disfrutando… además no hay pecado en mirar.

Sakura no podía evitarlo, todo era gracioso, así que optó por seguir disfrutando de su cerveza y pedir otra ronda más. Miró a Meiling como gritaba y nuevamente volvió a reír a carcajadas.

La fiesta seguía avanzando, Chiharu, que estaba al centro de todas sus amigas bebía con descontrol y sus amigas comenzaron a colocarle algunos adornos en la cabeza ―como un velo de novia― para indicar que ella era a la que estaban celebrando.

Uno de los bailarines bajó del escenario para ir directamente a ella y comenzó a bailarle cuerpo a cuerpo, provocando algo de nerviosismo en Chiharu, pero Sakura miraba como después le empezaba a seguir el ritmo y como todas las demás la alentaban y vitoreaban.

«Están absolutamente locas, no sé si reír o salir huyendo de acá, pero es que hasta Meiling parece revolucionada.»

Le enviaba Sakura a Shaoran apenas tuvo un momento.

 _«Los chicos acá están en las mismas, Yamazaki es el que más 'mal' la está pasando.»_

«No mires mucho a las bailarinas… »

 _«Ni tu a esos bailarines semidesnudos…»_

Pero fue Meiling quien se le acercó para quitarle el celular a Sakura.

―Sakura, ya… deja de hablar con Xiao Lang ―lo guardó entre sus cosas.

Así siguieron festejando todo. Quedaba una semana para el gran día y estaba emocionada. Estaba pensando en que este periodo tenían que dedicarse por completo a la preparación de la torta de novios y Rika ver todo el asunto del cocaví. Volvió a abrir una botella de cerveza y comenzó a disfrutar de la música, tanto así que Patrick, el bombero, comenzó a bailarle a cada una de las chicas invitadas de la novia y Sakura se quedó paralizada con los movimientos que éste le hacía a ella. Se ruborizó y gritó de los puros nervios, las demás solo se reían de ella.

 **. . .**

Se habían pasado de tragos, Sakura y Meiling llegaban a casa del castaño juntas, ya que ambas habían tomado un taxi para ésta. Sakura como pudo le había avisado a su padre que se quedaría «en casa de Tomoyo», pero la chica aprovechó la instancia para juntarse una vez más con el amigo que la acompañaría a la boda.

Meiling intentaba abrir la puerta de la casa, pero nunca le acertaba a ésta y ambas chicas estaban conteniendo las ganas de reír. Fue justo en ese momento que Shaoran les abrió la puerta.

—¿Saben la hora qué es? —preguntó enojado.

—Tienes cara de sueño —comentó Sakura.

Ambas chicas entraron y Meiling se dirigió a la cocina, mientras que Sakura caminaba hasta el living y allí se estiró.

—Sakura —hablaba Shaoran.

Sakura lo miraba con una sonrisa, pero apenas podía abrir sus ojos. Cuando éste se le acercó, ella atinó a agarrar su mano para atraerlo hacia ella y poder abrazarlo. No contó que Shaoran caería casi encima suyo.

—¡Hey! —gritó Meiling a lo lejos— ¡Esperen a que me vaya!

Sakura se percató que Shaoran intentaba levantarse, pero ella más se aferró al abrazo para no dejarlo escapar.

—O-oye… estás ultra borracha —Sakura afirmó—. Ve a acostarte con Meiling…

—No quiero.

 **Shaoran**

A Shaoran se le estaba haciendo difícil aquella posición y la testarudez de Sakura. Más encima la chica había enredado sus piernas por sobre la cintura de Shaoran obligándose mentalmente a pensar en cualquier cosa menos en «eso», cosa que le resultaba absolutamente difícil.

Meiling ya se había retirado y ahí fue cuando Sakura comenzó a buscarlo con besos por el rostro, comisura de sus labios y con sus piernas lo atrajo más hacia ella haciendo que sus intimidades chocaran y comenzaran a rozarse.

Shaoran estaba a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco con esa osadía de Sakura, porque en cualquier segundo perdería el respeto por todo y actuaría como gato frente a la carnicería. La respiración de Sakura golpeaba el rostro de Shaoran y luego lo besó. Beso que tuvo que cortar.

—Sakura ya —tuvo que actuar fuertemente para separarse de ella y hacer que lo soltara—. Estás completamente ebria…

—Pero Shaoran… —dijo sentándose rápidamente.

—Así no Saku —la llamó y al instante se sonrojó—. Cuando estés con tus cinco sentidos impecables sí… pero no así… —respiraba agitado con el rostro encendido.

Miró a Sakura quien empezó a acurrucarse en sí misma. Se preocupó, pensó que la había hecho sentir mal, pero es que ¡No! Así no, por muchos deseos que tuviera. Se acercó a ella y se asustó.

—Creo que… voy a—Sakura se levantó rápidamente en dirección al baño.

Shaoran miró la escena y se sentó derrotado en el mismo sillón. Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a respirar, concentrándose, como cuando comenzaba a practicar sus artes marciales, pero los sonidos provenientes del baño no lo dejaron seguir y se dispuso a ver a Sakura quien estaba vomitando, dejando el baño pasado a alcohol. Miró a Meiling del otro lado y ella ya estaba en los brazos de Morfeo.

Se hincó a su lado y comenzó a sobarle la espalda, a sujetar su cabello —lo había aprendido viendo a sus hermanas un par de veces, incluso el mismo terminó más de una vez así en su peor momento—, no podía recriminarle nada.

—Perdón… —dijo con los ojos llorosos.

—Vomita todo lo que tengas que vomitar. Te prepararé algo para que te sientas mejor.

 **. . .**

Al día siguiente sintió su despertar más pesado que otras veces y unos brazos lo rodeaban. Al momento de abrir sus ojos vio a Sakura dormir profundamente con todo su cabello completamente hecho un desastre. Corrió algunos mechones de su rostro para observarla mejor.

Pensó en seguir durmiendo, pero fue ella quien comenzó a removerse de su lugar y a apegarse más a su cuerpo.

―¿Huelo mal? ―preguntó Sakura

―Sí, así que suéltame, alcohólica… ―rió.

Sakura comenzó a jugar con sus manos intentando hacerle cosquillas y Shaoran tratando de evitar aquello se alejó un poco más de ella, pero no contó con el poco espacio que había en el sillón, por lo que cayó de espaldas al suelo.

Se quejó de aquello con un par de gestos en su cara y luego se levantó. Vio como Sakura estaba nuevamente sentada en el sillón con las manos en su cabeza.

―Si quieres, puedes darte una ducha ―le dijo mientras veía como se sobaba la sien.

―Sí, gracias ―se levantó arrastrando los pies.

Él en cambio caminó hacia la cocina a preparar algo para el desayuno, porque Sakura no iba a ser la única que amanecería con resaca. Meiling era terrible cuando despertaba después de una borrachera. Y asimismo fue como recordó entonces como su madre tenía que ver a su propio hijo en estados más deplorables que a las chicas.

Preparó la mesa para cuando ambas llegaran, puesto que Meiling ya estaba en la cocina mirando con su peor cara a su primo.

―Tu novia es una mala influencia.

―Te creería si no te conociera de toda la vida Meiling.

―¿Acaso no bebiste nada anoche tú en tu fiesta Xiao Lang?

―No, soy un hombre responsable.

A su cabeza vinieron imágenes de las cosas sucedidas anoche en la fiesta de Yamazaki. Uno de sus amigos del trabajo había llevado a unas chicas que se dedicaban a ese tipo de _show_ para hombres. Él no podía negar la belleza de las bailarinas y Yamazaki se había dejado querer. Y aunque sí bebió un par de latas, prefirió no seguir consumiendo, porque había aprendido a controlarse. Luego de ver como estaban todos en estados deplorables, y algunos otros tratando de cortejar a las chicas, es que silenciosamente prefirió irse a casa, no sin antes despedirse de Yamazaki, quien con hasta la corbata en la cabeza seguía disfrutando de su última semana de soltería.

Meiling, quien estaba sentada, bebía un poco de agua junto con una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y luego le ofreció a Sakura, quien recién aparecía con el cabello mojado y la misma ropa de anoche.

―Eso huele terrible ―dijo Meiling.

―No tengo nada para cambiarme.

Meiling le indicó que se tomara la pastilla y caminó hacia la habitación diciéndole que ella le prestaría algo momentáneamente. Sakura no objetó y bebió el agua.

―¿Te quedas a almorzar? ―le preguntó Shaoran sirviéndole una taza de té con unos bollos al vapor recién calientes.

―¿Y seguimos con la maratón de películas?

―Hecho ―sonrió Shaoran.

 **Sakura**

Los días pasaron rápidamente en Tomoeda, entre tanto preparativo para el día sábado, día en que Rika y ella tendrían libre para poder asistir al matrimonio de Chiharu. La torta de novios se encontraba lista y la mantenían en refrigeración en el _Sweet Amai_. Los encargados de la boda de su amiga vendrían el día sábado a buscarla para llevarla hasta la recepción de la fiesta y en donde sería la cena y luego el bailable. Sakura estaba emocionada y entusiasmada con todo.

Y como ese día viernes salió temprano, decidió tomarse el resto del día. Era un gusto que nunca se daba, pero para la ocasión era bastante necesario pensó ella, y junto con Meiling y Tomoyo fueron las tres al salón de belleza, donde se harían algunas cosas con anticipación: manicure, pedicure, depilación y masaje.

―¿No hay manera en que pueda ir a esa fiesta sin haber sido invitada? ―preguntaba Meiling.

―Es una lástima, hubiéramos acordado antes ―decía Tomoyo.

―¿Quizás si hablamos con Chiharu? ―dijo Sakura.

―No se preocupen ―comentó Meiling―, esta noche viajaré a Kioto, me recomendaron mucho conocer ese lugar…

―Déjame preguntar, no pierdo nada con hacerlo ―insistió Tomoyo.

―¡Y podemos dejar el viaje a Kioto para que vayamos todos juntos! ―inquirió Sakura emocionada.

Meiling sonrió entonces, no opuso resistencia a esa y Sakura veía como Tomoyo mandaba un par de mensajes para averiguar si podía ir una persona más a la fiesta.

Entretanto, se dejó llevar por los masajes que le daban en su espalda. Realmente una jornada de _spa_ era lo que necesitaba. Las cosas en el café iban bien, su relación con Shaoran iba bien también aunque a veces debía lidiar con su mal genio, cuando algunas cosas de su trabajo resultaban mal, ella sólo lo miraba divertida, aunque su enojo se retiraba al instante cuando ella trataba de apaciguarlo con una sesión de besos y caricias que con los días iba tomando otro rumbo y eso a ella la tenía un poco ansiosa. Sumándole a eso, Maaya seguía con su ánimo de siempre, lo que también la mantuvo tranquila, pero seguía preguntándose qué era lo que le había sucedido hace un tiempo atrás. Lo que la tenía realmente preocupada era la desaparición de Hien, que ni siquiera lo ha visto rondar la casa de Shaoran y ni siquiera otros espíritus sabían de él.

Cuando llegó a casa, su padre se encontraba preparando la cena. Así que decidió ayudarlo.

―Mañana es el matrimonio de Chiharu y la otra semana podríamos organizar algo papá, para que saliéramos ¿Qué te parece?

―¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

―No lo sé, podríamos arrendar en algún lugar.

―¿Te gustaría ir a la playa Sakura? Tengo un colega que tiene casa para arrendar en la Península de Izu.

―¿En serio no habrá problemas?

―Avísale a Touya y a Yukito para que nos acompañen ―decía Fujitaka―. También puedes invitar a Tomoyo y al joven Li, Sakura.

―¡Genial!

Avisó por mensajes a todos para que tuvieran presente la fecha y que su padre se conseguiría el lugar para ir.

Después de la cena, Sakura subió a su habitación, allí Maaya estaba esperándola. La fantasma paseaba por su morada y Sakura sólo la observaba. Allí le comentó lo de hace un momento, que se tomarían unos días para salir de Tomoeda.

―Vaya, me gustaría ir con ustedes

―¿Y qué te impide ir? ―preguntó Sakura.

Maaya hizo un par de gestos en su rostro para luego responderle.

―Existe un tabú entre los espíritus Sakura ―habló Maaya viendo fijamente a Sakura―. Y es que no podemos movernos de nuestro sitio.

―¿De qué estás hablando? ¿A qué sitio te refieres?

―Del sitio en el que fallecimos.

Sakura se quedó atenta a las palabras de Maaya. Era la primera vez que hablaba sobre esto. Tenía curiosidad por saber más, pero Maaya no decía nada al respecto.

―Entonces… tú… falleciste acá ¿En mi casa? ―dijo con algo de temor.

Maaya miró con seriedad a Sakura y se le acercó.

―No ―y luego rió― lo siento, quería mantener el misterio ―Sakura arrugó su frente―, pero no se trata de eso. Yo vivía en Tomoeda y acá fue donde morí, es decir no puedo alejarme de esta ciudad, ni del país. Según otros espíritus que han vagado por tanto tiempo, ellos han visto como otros han querido salir de ese espacio y han terminado contaminándose de sus propias ideas, creyendo que pueden vivir en el mundo de los vivos, contagiándose de malas energías. Muchos han roto las reglas y terminan convirtiéndose en entes negativos…

―No entiendo ¿Por qué?

―Porque esa es la condición para quedarnos vagando acá. No es una obligación para nosotros el querer descansar en paz, Sakura. Pero así como hay espíritus que deciden vagar, hay otros que quieren irse y siempre hay un porcentaje de algunos que queremos ver como nuestros últimos deseos se cumplan.

Sakura lo meditó un poco rememorando escenas del pasado. Entendió entonces por qué el espíritu de Hisao Maki era negativo, si el murió acá en Japón. Y si Hien tenía asuntos pendientes con su familia y en China ¿Por qué no fue entonces para allá? Lo más probable es que quería evitar convertirse en algo parecido a lo que sufrió su ex colega. A pesar de eso, el destino le trajo a Japón a su hijo.

Era demasiada información para su cabeza que decidió sacudir esos pensamientos revolviéndose el cabello.

―¿Qué te pasa? ―le preguntó Maaya.

―Estaba pensando en fantasmas… A veces… quisiera no poder verlos.

Maaya no dijo nada y Sakura se había estirado en su cama y decía todo aquello sin despegar su mirada del techo.

―Que mala eres… De ser así no nos habríamos conocido Sakura.

―Lo sé ―se tapó la cara con sus brazos―. Es ahora cuando me doy cuenta de todas las cosas que me han sucedido por tener este don. Te conocí a ti, conocí a Hien y con ello conocí a Shaoran, y a todos los demás que he visto durante mis veintiocho años. Y aunque ahora lo tolero más, cuando pequeña lo pasé bastante mal y mi hermano no me ayudaba en lo absoluto, al contrario, hacía que me diera más miedo.

―Sakura… ¿Estás con la regla? Te noto más sensible.

Sakura se sonrojó con el comentario.

―¡Claro que no! ―se levantó rápidamente para dirigirse al baño―. Mejor me daré una ducha y me acostaré. Mañana tendré un día agitado.

―¡Ya quiero verte con ese vestido que te obsequió tu amiga!

 **Shaoran**

Shaoran revisaba con atención el closet con la ropa que el traía. Era una suerte que tuviera el traje que utilizó una sola vez y que podía combinarlo a la perfección con lo pedido por Sakura. Sí, ella le había dicho que su vestido era de color amarillo y que si podía y gustaba, quería que ambos fueran con las mismas tonalidades. Se reía de aquello, pero la castaña le había dicho que siempre quiso hacer algo así. Y bueno, él quería darle el gusto en eso.

Así que dejó su traje listo ―que lo mantuvo bien cuidado y limpio― y se percató de como Meiling lo observaba.

―¿Qué? ―se sonrojó de la nada.

―Nada… sólo que yo también iré, porque Tomoyo pudo conseguirme una invitación ―festejaba Meiling ―. Uno de los amigos del novio va solo, así que ahí tengo una entrada asegurada.

Shaoran bufó.

―Supongo que tendré que llevarte.

―Solo de ida querido primito.

Shaoran miró a Meiling para que le explicara a qué se refería con aquello, pero ella sólo le dio una media sonrisa y caminó hacia el baño para darse una ducha y comenzar a vestirse. Ya de por sí, las mujeres son más complicadas a la hora de arreglarse, en cambio él se duchaba, se vestía y ya estaba listo.

Le escribió a Sakura para avisarle que a eso de las cuatro estaría pasando por su casa a buscarla ―ya que el matrimonio era a las cinco con treinta―.

 _«Está bien, Tomoyo ya está acá y me está haciendo un peinado. Nos vemos más tarde.»_

De pronto sintió como Meiling gritaba desde el baño. Shaoran se acercó a la puerta de éste para preguntarle a su prima qué le sucedía.

―¡El agua sale helada!

Fue a revisar directamente a la cocina y sólo se percató que la llama del calefón ―o calentador de agua― estaba apagada. Así que la encendió nuevamente y le avisó a Meiling de un solo grito que ya podía ducharse sin problemas.

De pronto sintió un escalofrío rondarlo. Los vellos de su brazo estaban erizados. Miró hacia la ventana del living y las cortinas se movían, probablemente se debía a eso, razón por la cual también podría haberse apagado la llama del calefón.

Volvió a su habitación ―ocupada por Meiling―para terminar de ordenar las cosas para la ceremonia de más tarde.

Las horas avanzaban y Shaoran veía como Meiling corría de un lado para otro: acomodándose el cabello, maquillándose, aplicándose perfume y buscando unos aros que no sabía dónde los había dejado. Él estaba muy sentado a orillas de su cama terminando de vestirse. Cuando lo hizo se vio al espejo una vez más. Un traje azulino cuadrilles simple, con detalles dorados en el borde del bolsillo. Una camisa blanca y corbata dorada. Y de complemento un pañuelo en el chaqué. De zapatos, usaría unos de color café con tonos dorados, a juego con la corbata y el pañuelo.

―Te ves muy apuesto primo ―mencionó Meiling.

Cuando Shaoran la vio quedó asombrado de ver a su prima, ella lucía un vestido hasta las rodillas de tono rojo, ajustado en la parte de arriba y abajo holgado para mayor movilidad. Llevaba su cabello totalmente amarrado dejando algunos mechones sueltos y su cartera era de tonos ocre. Sus zapatos eran de color beige.

―También luces muy bien Meiling.

Shaoran le preguntó si ya se encontraba lista, Meiling observó por última vez sus pertenencias en su bolso de mano, para luego darle la señal a su primo de que estaba en condiciones de salir. A la vez, el castaño también revisó sus cosas: celular, llaves de la casa y del auto, documentos y algo de dinero.

Dejaron todo apagado y en óptimas condiciones y salieron juntos para ir en busca de Sakura a su casa, para luego dirigirse al matrimonio de Chiharu y Yamazaki.

* * *

 _Hola a todos. Acá un nuevo episodio con bastante información revelada. ¿Qué les ha parecido?_

 _Bueno, ahora sin duda se vendrá todo el mambo en la fiesta de matrimonio y luego de eso, cosas muy reveladoras. Creo que vamos en más de la mitad de la historia. Aunque no les aseguro nada. Sólo que pasando el próximo episodio se viene muchas cosas más impactantes jeje._

 _Subiré a mi espacio de Facebook, los trajes que están usando Meiling y Shaoran. Aun no revelaré nada sobre el traje de Sakura. Y también dejaré la torta que hizo Sakura, para que se hagan una idea más o menos._

 _Por cierto, en el fanpage también subí una imagen de un prototipo de Xiu Mei. Decía yo qué cara podemos darle a este personaje, y navegando por la net, encontré una chica de un manga/anime, que no recuerdo su nombre, pero era el más adecuado para la ex novia de Shaoran,_

 _Que más, que más… Bueno, dar las gracias como siempre por sus reviews, sus follows y sus favoritos y también a la gente que me lee en modo incognito xD._

 _Y como siempre, cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia es bienvenida. Sólo háganmela saber en un hermoso review :3_

 _Nos leemos pronto._


	22. La Boda

**Capítulo 21**

 **La boda**

 **Sakura**

Veía al espejo el hermoso peinado que Tomoyo le había hecho. Su cabello estaba suelto pero se había dedicado a darle un toque más ondulado y con un aspecto más espeso. A un costado le colocó unos adornos florales a juego con su vestido. La maquilló con colores sutiles, un poco de rímel en sus pestañas y brillo labial. No necesitaba más. Sonrió al verse una vez más en el espejo y le agradeció a su amiga por todo.

―Te ves preciosa Sakura ―dijo tomando su celular y sacándole una foto a su prima―. Li se va a volver loco cuando te vea.

Sakura sonrió nerviosa con el comentario.

Mientras Tomoyo se vestía también y se maquillaba, Sakura se colocaba su vestido de tiras anchas. Era bastante sencillo, corto pero por encima de la rodilla. En sus pechos era bastante firme, adornado con una cinta ancha por la cintura. Al costado derecho tenía adornado con unos hermosos brillantes y parte de la cinta de la cintura adornaba también el busto. Se colocó una pulsera blanca en su mano izquierda, unos sencillos aros e iría con zapatos de taco también de color blanco.

Tomoyo en cambio se acomodaba su cabello en una especia de tomate, con algunos mechones. Su vestido era bastante sofisticado. Blanco arriba y negro abajo, ajustado a su cuerpo con algunos detalles de tela sobresaliente. Unos grandes aros y zapatos de taco en color gris.

―Tomoyo, te ves… sensacional.

Su prima sólo sonrió. Miró su reloj y luego su teléfono celular. Sakura observaba como Tomoyo se movía con delicadeza. Realmente se veía fabulosa.

A los minutos más tarde, Tomoyo se retiró de la casa de Sakura para ir en dirección a buscar a su acompañante. Sakura le exigía que le dijera el nombre del chico, pero quería presentarlo delante de todos, además no era nada serio, sólo se estaba divirtiendo.

«Estoy afuera.»

Le había mandado Shaoran a su celular. Pero sintió como el timbre de su casa sonó. Seguramente su papá abriría la puerta para recibirlo. Se vio una vez más al espejo, tomó sus cosas para luego bajar la escala.

Logró escuchar una leve conversa entre su padre y Shaoran.

―Me alegra que estés al lado de mi hija, pero ante todo siempre voy a velar por su cuidado y felicidad…

―No le quepa duda de eso.

Apreció como seguramente su papá sonreía y le daba unos pequeños golpes en la espalda a Shaoran. Ambos caminaban por el pasillo cuando Sakura bajó la escala para quedar enfrente de los hombres.

Sintió como ambos se le quedaron observando en silencio, su padre con una gran sonrisa y Shaoran casi ni pestañeaba. Y cuando ella se percató de la apariencia de Shaoran no quiso desviar su mirada, pero sintió que su rostro se coloreaba más de lo debido al ser el centro de atención.

―Hija… luces hermosa ―comentó Fujitaka.

―Papá… ―decidió mirar el suelo.

―Déjame sacarte una foto por favor. Voy por mi teléfono.

Ambos chicos caminaron hasta la sala de estar y fue Sakura quien tomó la palabra en ese instante.

―Shaoran… ―estaba nerviosa― Te ves muy apuesto.

―Ah… ―se pasó una mano por el cabello― T-tu luces… te ves preciosa Sakura.

En ese momento llegó Fujitaka para sacarle una foto a Sakura. Ella posó mostrando su vestido y luego le pidió a Li que se le acercara para que salieran juntos en la foto.

―¿Se pusieron de acuerdo en los colores? ―preguntó con gracia el padre de Sakura.

Sakura sólo sonrió y le afirmó en silencio a su papá. Estaba realmente contenta con ese detalle. Shaoran colocó una mano sobre la cintura de ella y ambos miraron a la cámara para cuando Fujitaka les pidió que sonrieran.

Fujitaka entonces los miró y les indicó que estaban en la hora para que partieran y llegaran a tiempo al lugar. Entonces Sakura abrazó a su padre para despedirse de él y Shaoran a su vez se inclinó para comenzar a retirarse.

Subieron al vehículo y Sakura saludó a Meiling quien iba sentada en la parte trasera del auto.

 **. . .**

Cuando llegaron al recinto, mucha gente estaba esperando, algunos vestidos de etiqueta y traje y también había gente adulta vestida más tradicional. Sakura buscaba con la mirada a sus amigas y a Tomoyo, pero no lograba divisarlas aun.

Se dedicó a contemplar el lugar donde se realizaría la ceremonia y caminó junto con Shaoran y Meiling por toda el área.

Era un terreno amplio, con un gran jardín todo cubierto de pasto. Había un camino decorado con una alfombra de color rojo que llevaba hacia una mesa donde un juez los casaría. Ese mismo camino separaba las sillas donde todos se sentarían para presenciar la ceremonia. Estas estaban decoradas con flores y envueltas en tela blanca con un moño del mismo color, todo en completa armonía.

Caminaron un poco más y llegaron a un salón a disposición del recinto, que estaba decorado igualmente. En la entrada de éste había un cartel donde se suponía salían los nombres de los invitados y en que mesa debían ubicarse cada uno. Buscó su nombre y se percató que estaría junto con sus amigas. Meiling también estaba ubicada en esa mesa.

Pasaron unos minutos y escuchó su nombre a lo lejos, allí encontró a sus amigas que venían junto con Tomoyo y a su lado el supuesto muchacho que la acompañaba, puesto que ella le tomaba el brazo al joven.

―Sakura, Meiling, Li ―habló Tomoyo― quiero presentarles a Kurogane Youou.

―Llámenme Kurogane nada más.

Todos se saludaron, pero en el fondo Sakura quería preguntarle muchas cosas a su amiga. El tipo tenía porte y lucía bastante serio, pero algo había en el que le agradaba, sobre todo verlo junto a Tomoyo. Se percató que su rostro se relajaba cuando interactuaba y observaba a la chica.

―¿Qué sucede? ―le preguntó Shaoran a Sakura.

―Tomoyo me tiene mucho que contar ―rió.

Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando de pronto divisó a alguien que no había visto hace ya varias semanas. Allí llegó él tomado de la mano de su acompañante. Tragó en seco y luego observó a Shaoran quien ya se había percatado de su presencia.

Allí venía llegando Eriol junto con Kaho.

 **Shaoran**

Su cara se descompuso al notar la presencia del inglés. En ningún momento imaginó que podría venir a este matrimonio, había olvidado el detalle que la esposa de él fue profesora de las chicas. Intentó disimular el mal humor que le estaba provocando. Trató de contar hasta diez para no incomodar a Sakura con su genio.

En ese momento venía entrando Yamazaki, junto a sus padres. Vestía un traje en color gris. Se veía bastante nervioso, pero bien presentable. Jugaba con sus manos y saludaba a los que se le acercaba. Las amigas de Sakura también fueron hacia él y Shaoran decidió seguirlas para hablar un rato con el novio. Además el juez que los casaría también había llegado. Caminó hasta la mesa donde ambos novios se ubicarían y colocó los papeles que debían firmar. Ahora sólo faltaba que llegase la novia.

―Li ― lo llamó de pronto con quien no tenía deseos de hablar.

―¿Qué? ―dijo de mala manera.

―¿Podemos conversar?

Shaoran negó rotundamente la petición y siguió observando hacia cualquier dirección.

―Sólo quería decirte que ya no estoy trabajando con Xiu Mei. Hace unas semanas renuncié en Inglaterra y me vine a instalar acá a Tomoeda.

―¿Tienes que venir a joder justo donde estoy yo?

Hiragizawa sólo hizo un movimiento de hombros y Shaoran revoleó sus ojos, de verdad sentía que el tipo en sí era fastidioso.

Las chicas venían caminando hasta donde estaban ellos y de paso para avisarles que la novia venía llegando, así que todos debían ubicarse en sus asientos. Y así todos miraron en dirección hacia el final de las sillas donde venía entrando una radiante Chiharu con una gran sonrisa impregnada en su cara.

Extrañamente Shaoran rememoró ciertos recuerdos del pasado. Alguna vez él imaginó estar ahí con otra persona, dando un paso que ciertamente era para toda la vida. Compartir día y noche con ella y hasta formar una familia, porque sí, Shaoran en algún momento pensó en tener hijos, escuchar una vocecita pequeña llamarlo papá. Tanto así que volviendo a la realidad del asunto miró a Sakura y pensó qué habría sido de ella, de sus vidas, de lo que contaban ahora juntos, porque de algo estaba seguro, Sakura le movía el piso, la existencia, sus sentimientos. Ante eso, de alguna manera daba gracias por lo que estaba teniendo ahora, algo que era absolutamente nuevo y que agradecía quizás a la vida, al destino o a algo en especial inexistente, de estar viviendo este momento, por eso es que buscó la mano de Sakura para poder entrelazar sus dedos y de algún modo sentir que la vida era ahora y con ella. Sakura lo miró con esa sonrisa que le encantaba, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus hermosos ojos verdes. Era increíble como la novia estaba siendo opacada por la mujer que estaba a su lado, así tan sencilla y bella.

La ceremonia concurría en un silencio acogedor, los novios firmaban los papeles que los declaraban legalmente marido y mujer y cuando por fin se besaron, todos en el público aplaudían con efusividad. Al instante en que comenzaron a caminar por la alfombra, la gente que estaba en la orilla comenzó a tirar pétalos de flor a los recién casados para desearles los mejores deseos.

Una vez que se alejaron de ese lugar para pasar un rato a solas y que le sacaran las fotos pertinentes de recién casados, los invitados comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada del espacio donde sería la recepción y luego la cena.

Y lo más importante, el cocaví antes de la cena, que habría preparado Rika estaba realmente delicioso. Shaoran estaba disfrutando de cada bocadillo que los del servicio pasaban ofreciendo con la mejor disposición.

―¿Está todo bien? ―preguntó Sakura quien se metía a la boca un trocito de pan con jamón―. Esto está estupendo, Rika tiene muy buena mano para estas cosas ―Sakura masticó su comida para luego preguntarle a Shaoran―. Hace un rato atrás hablaste algo con Hiragizawa… ¿Discutieron?

―No, no ―dijo Shaoran quien se servía un vaso de jugo entregado por los del servicio y ofreciéndole una copa a Sakura, ella no quiso beber alcohol por lo que le pidió también otro vaso de jugo―, sólo le dije que me desagradaba su presencia.

Sakura miró a Shaoran alzando una ceja, pero Shaoran le había dicho algo cierto.

―¿Es en serio?

―¿Por qué te iba a mentir? ―y aun así le sonrió.

Sakura no dijo nada ya que sólo movía su cabeza.

Al cabo de unos treinta minutos entre conversas con los demás invitados, comiendo algo previamente y los vasos que servían de alcohol, bebida o jugos, un anfitrión anunció la llegada de los novios a la mesa central, así que todos los demás debían ubicarse también en sus lugares para esperar y darle la bienvenida a los recién casados.

En la mesa donde se encontraba con la castaña, también estaban los amigos de la chica, para su mala suerte también se encontró con la fastidiosa cara de Eriol quien no dejaba de sonreírle con ese gesto de burla o misterio, no sabía cómo describirlo, pero le hastiaba.

―Muchas gracias a todos por estar presentes este día tan importante para Chiharu y para mí. A nuestras familias que siempre nos han apoyado, nos ayudaron y nos brindaron sus mejores deseos en esta etapa que con mi esposa vamos a comenzar. A nuestros amigos también, en especial a aquellos que nos conocen desde pequeños, ustedes también son los mejores conocedores de nuestra historia ―hablaba Yamazaki.

―También queremos agradecer a todos quienes han estado presentes detrás de todo. A mi querida amiga Tomoyo, por este hermoso traje que me has obsequiado, además a mis queridas Rika y Sakura, por todo lo que hicieron con el festín, la torta está preciosa amiga, muchísimas gracias.

Sakura tenía sus mejillas sonrosadas para variar, siempre que alguien decía un halago a la muchacha, ella reaccionaba de esa manera. Shaoran, quien buscó su mano por debajo de la mesa comenzó a darle leves caricias con su pulgar, para lograr un poco tranquilizar a la castaña y en cierto modo para que recibiera esos halagos como algo gratificante, lo único que deseaba era que se sintiera orgullosa de su trabajo.

En ese momento uno de los empleados encargados de servir las copas a los novios, para hacer el brindis tropezó y cayó directamente al suelo. Todo quedó en completo silencio y a algunas personas murmurando. Shaoran miró a la gente para ver sus expresiones y Sakura estaba de pie mirando hacia los novios para observar sus reacciones. Shaoran se percató como los novios ayudaban al chico, pero otro más llegó hacia él para quizás llamarle la atención. Yamazaki entonces le tendió una mano al que estaba en el suelo y Chiharu se quedó observando. En ese momento comenzó a sonar la música.

Con el sonido de _Kiss_ versión de Tom Jones, Yamazaki comenzó a bailar, junto con el chico que se había caído hace un rato. Ambos iban sumamente coordinados y la novia sólo los miraba con sus manos sobre su cadera. Iban girando a su alrededor y ella los seguía con la mirada. Cuando Tom Jones cantó la frase « _I think I'd better dance now…»_ fue ella la que comenzó a bailar ahora en compañía de los mismos meseros que bailaron hace un rato con Yamazaki. Todos aplaudían a la chica, algunos grababan con su teléfono celular y Shaoran estaba sorprendido de los novios. Cuando terminó la parte instrumental de la canción, ahora fueron los recién casados los que al unísono bailaban una entretenida coreografía. Y para cuando la canción terminó con la palabra _Kiss_ , ambos se dieron el respectivo beso en sus labios haciendo que todos aplaudieran de forma efusiva.

Y fue en ese momento en que finalmente hicieron el brindis por los novios y ellos agradecían los aplausos también.

Una música ambiental comenzó a sonar y el sonido de platos chocando levemente entre sí, el olor de la cena que comerían comenzaba a inundar también el lugar. Antes de eso, los novios visitaban cada mesa para poder saludar a sus invitados y de paso sacarse la foto correspondiente. Al terminar aquella ronda, los meseros comenzaban a servir.

El plato de entrada consistía en ensalada verde con queso envuelto en jamón serrano. El principal eran rollitos de carne rellenos con verdura y papas salteadas en perejil.

―Mmm ―saboreaba Sakura―, amo la carne.

―Está delicioso ―comía con entusiasmo Shaoran.

Para finalizar, el postre sería servido en una especie de mesa libre, donde cada quien podía escoger a su gusto lo que desease probar, todo en vasos pequeños ―mini postres― que van desde: _lemon pie_ , _cheese cake_ , _brownies_ , _mousse_ de chocolate y helados de variados sabores (chocolate, vainilla, frutilla y piña).

Con el correr de los minutos el panorama iba tornándose más 'desordenado' puesto que las personas estaban dispersas por toda el área. Los mismos novios también conversaban con algunas personas y otros seguían sirviéndose los últimos postres disponibles en la mesa.

Shaoran decidió moverse de su lugar invitando a Sakura. Silenciosamente le ofreció un cigarro para que ella aceptara salir a caminar por los alrededores. Y así se fueron, cuando ya estuvieron un poco lejos de toda la gente, Sakura decidió tomarlo de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos. Shaoran por instinto la llevó hasta sus labios para poder besarla.

―¿No te has sentido incomodo? ―le peguntó Sakura.

―¿Por qué lo dices?

―Por la presencia de Hiragizawa…

―La verdad ―suspiró― ni me he fijado en eso. Pensé que me iba a descomponer ver su cara toda la noche, pero no…

Sakura rió y eso le hacía gracia también.

―Y al parecer Meiling se olvidó completamente de nosotros ―dijo Sakura.

Vieron a lo lejos como la chica caminaba sonriente con quien era su supuesto acompañante. Shaoran levantó una ceja al verla coqueteando con aquel muchacho. Pero tampoco haría algo al respecto en cómo se comportara su prima, así que se dedicó a fumar tranquilamente antes de ingresar una vez más al salón donde pronto comenzaría todo el bailable de la fiesta y antes de eso, por supuesto, el vals de los novios.

 **Sakura**

La gente ya estaba reunida esperando la música, cuando las luces bajaron y al centro del lugar alumbraron solamente a los recién casados, comenzó a sonar una suave melodía.

 _Siempre que cantaba mis canciones  
En el escenario por mi cuenta  
Cuando se han dicho mis palabras  
Deseando que se escuchen  
Te vi sonriéndome  
¿Fue real o sólo mi fantasía?  
Que siempre iba a estar allí en la esquina  
De este pequeño bar._

 _La última noche aquí para ti  
Mis viejas canciones, sólo una vez más  
Mi última noche aquí  
Quizás sí, quizás no.  
De cierta forma me gustó su manera  
En que colocaba tímidamente sus ojos en mi.  
¿Alguna vez te diste cuenta?  
Que yo tenía la mía en ti._

 _(Eyes on me – Faye Wong OST Final Fantasy VIII)_

Los padres de los novios también acompañaron en el baile a sus hijos. Todo eso producía un ambiente maravilloso. El amor por sobre todo.

Para cuando el baile finalizó, todos aplaudieron y los novios a la vez también lo hicieron, para que a los segundos siguientes comenzara una música más animada y rítmica y comenzaran a caer globos alrededor de la gente para animarlos y dar el puntapié al bailable. Así eran los matrimonios en occidente, y ellos Chiharu y Yamazaki fue lo que siempre quisieron desde que el mundo los llenó con ideas y películas con hermosas presentaciones de esta índole. Acá al fin estaban viviendo su propio sueño, pero hecho realidad. Así que sin más pudores ni formalismos comenzaron a bailar celebrando el día más importante de sus vidas.

―¿Vamos a bailar? ―preguntó Sakura muy animada.

Y sabía que Shaoran no era fanático de eso, pero cuando ella le estiró la mano para invitarlo, él sólo le sonrió algo tímido y caminaron hasta el centro del salón donde ya los demás comenzaban a moverse al ritmo de la música.

En ese momento también anunciaron que la barra de los bebestibles era totalmente abierta.

―Es una lástima que no me pueda emborrachar, así me daría lo mismo hacer el ridículo mientras bailo ―decía Shaoran quien se movía torpemente al ritmo de la onda disco.

―A mí no me importa como bailes ―le respondió Sakura feliz―. Con que me acompañes, para mi es más que suficiente.

Shaoran la tomó una vez más de las manos y la hizo girar.

Tomoyo junto con Kurogane, se posicionaron al lado de Sakura también para disfrutar del baile. También se les unió Rika con su novio Yoshiyuki. Y Naoko quien venía con su acompañante.

―¿Dónde está Meiling? ―preguntó Sakura a Tomoyo.

―Dijo que iba a buscar algo para la sed ―apuntó en su dirección.

Sakura vio como Shaoran revoleó los ojos ante eso, pero no dijo más. Su prima en verdad se estaba divirtiendo.

Con el paso de varios estilos musicales, como Onda Disco, _Rock & Roll_, _J Music_ entre otros, los pies de Sakura ya no daban más por lo que decidió seguir bailando descalza. Pero a los minutos más tarde prefirió ir a buscar los que trajo de repuesto.

―Shaoran, me prestas las llaves del auto para ir a buscar el otro par de zapatos que traje…

―Claro ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

―No es necesario, me acuerdo bien donde quedó el auto…

El castaño le entregó las llaves de su carro y se fue caminando descalza, con los zapatos en mano hasta los estacionamientos del lugar. Aprovechó de sentir en ese momento como la maleza refrescaba sus pies y eso le aliviaba un poco. No estaba acostumbrada al tacón alto y la verdad, es que odiaba usarlos. Pero era una ocasión especial así que no había remedio.

De pronto se detuvo en seco y sintió una vez más que algo andaba mal ahí. De hecho no hacía frío, pero un escalofrío la acompañó haciéndola girar para ver de qué se podía tratar. No vio nada, además estaba todo oscuro como para deducir si se podría tratar de algún animalito paseando por ahí. Su corazón comenzó a latir a gran velocidad cuando frente a sus ojos aparecieron unas personas.

―¿Qué? ―dijo uno de ellos.

Sakura pegó un grito que inmediatamente decidió callar tapándose ella misma la boca.

―¿Puedes vernos? ―preguntó una extraña mujer de cabello largo.

Sakura quien seguía en su misma pose afirmó en silencio.

Ella y los dos hombres que estaban allí se acercaron un poco más a Sakura.

―Si estuviera vivo, no te habría dejado venir sola ―comentó el otro con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Sakura se asustó al oír esas palabras y luego miró a la chica quien tenía un aire de tristeza en su aura.

―Hace muchos años acá sucedió algo terrible ―relató la chica―. Ellos dos se mataron a golpes, porque uno de ellos abusó de mí. Cuando me encontraron yo ya había dejado este mundo, la verdad es que todo el trauma que viví hizo que mi mente dejara de funcionar, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero mi alma abandonó mi cuerpo y así pude evitar sentir todo ese dolor interno…

―¿Y… y por qué sigues acá? ―le habló a la chica.

―Porque ocultaron lo que sucedió. Porque todos creyeron que había sido una riña de borrachos y que yo me había suicidado por 'amor'. Así es como ocultan muchas cosas.

―¿Y… qué necesitas? ―dijo Sakura quien veía como el de la sonrisa maliciosa seguía girando a su alrededor, haciendo que Sakura temblara un poco.

―¿Puedes llamarlo? Yo ya no quiero seguir en este mundo ―dijo la fantasma.

―No queremos seguir vagando en este espacio y recordar aquellos sucesos ―decía el otro chico.

¿Llamarlo? ¿A quién? Sakura no pensaba con claridad puesto que el otro espectro seguía con sus movimientos y eso la ponía bastante nerviosa, movió un poco su cabeza para tratar de despejarse y pensó en Yue, aquel ángel que ya había visto un par de veces. Sakura quería ayudarlos, pero nunca se había puesto a pensar en cómo comunicarse con Yue o Kerberos.

―¡Sakura! ―escuchó a Shaoran llamarla a lo lejos.

En ese momento que volteó a verlo sintió la risa de aquel fantasma siniestro y como todo su cuerpo en un solo segundo se paralizó.

No podía moverse a voluntad, era como si alguien estuviera usando su cuerpo por alguna razón. Fijó su vista hacia Shaoran y observó como venía a ella caminando o quizás corriendo, pero como si todo fuera en cámara lenta. En ese instante volvió a sentir aquello que conocía y sin duda sabía que ellos vendrían nuevamente.

―¡Qu-que carajo! ―volvió a sentir la voz del fantasma.

Sakura pudo girarse lentamente para observarlo.

―¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? ―preguntó apenas Sakura.

El fantasma del chico la miró y los otros dos se mantenían un poco más lejos de él.

Las plumas hicieron aparición en ese momento y en su interior, Sakura se sintió más segura y aliviada.

―Cometiste el error de meterte con la persona equivocada ―reconoció la voz de Kerberos―. Ichiro.

―¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

―Sabemos más de lo que crees ―respondió Yue.

Sakura comenzaba a debilitarse, pero fue el mismo Yue quien logró sujetar a la chica antes de que cayera al piso. Sus ojos pesaban, iba a desmayarse probablemente, pero Yue le suplicó de manera pacífica que no lo hiciera, puesto que debían hablar con ella. Y lo que sucedió a continuación, Sakura ya lo había presenciado una vez hace tiempo. El cuerpo de Ichiro comenzó a arder y a desaparecer. Kerberos había cumplido su tarea. Mientras que los otros dos espíritus miraban la escena con algo de temor. Yue les habló diciéndoles que ellos no correrían con la misma suerte de él, puesto que el espíritu de Ichiro se había vuelto oscuro.

Los fantasmas miraron entonces a Sakura con una sonrisa en el rostro, seguramente agradeciéndoles por este pequeño favor que Sakura no supo entender cómo había sucedido. Cuando las almas de los otros dos por fin desaparecieron dejando un halo de luz allí, Kerberos se acercó a Sakura y a Yue quien aún seguía sujetándola para que no desfalleciera en el suelo.

―¿Cómo es que… aparecieron… así de repente? ― preguntó Sakura tratando de articular muy bien las palabras.

―Siempre estamos pendientes de ti y debemos protegerte ―habló la bestia.

―En el mundo hay mucha gente con tus capacidades y nosotros nos encargamos tanto de velar por la seguridad de ellos y de cumplir nuestra tarea de llevarnos a aquellos que no pertenecen al mundo de los vivos.

Sakura se quedó en silencio escuchando a ambos seres.

―Lo que Yue quiere decir, Sakura, es que somos tus guardianes y cada ser en este mundo con tus habilidades también tienen seres que los cuidan. No podemos permitir que suceda algo como lo de hoy, que espíritus malignos se apoderen de sus cuerpos para seguir en el mundo, eso podría tener graves consecuencias.

―Entiendo ―dijo incorporándose un poco mejor―. Supongo que debo estarles agradecida. Por eso… gracias ―sonrió.

―Ten mucho cuidado Sakura ―le dijo Kerberos al momento en que todo comenzó a volver a la normalidad.

Cuando recuperó el aliento y la movilidad completa de su cuerpo, Shaoran corrió hacia ella para sujetarla antes de que cayera.

―¿Estás bien? Sakura… ¿Qué pasó? Estás temblando ―la abrazó y Sakura sentía que volvía su alma al cuerpo.

―Vi un par de fantasmas… y…

Shaoran la soltó por un instante, para luego entregarle el saco y así no siguiera temblando. Sakura inspiró el aroma del muchacho que estaba impregnada en esa prenda y se abrazó a si misma sintiendo como el calor volvía a su cuerpo.

―Vine a buscarte porque estabas demorando ―le comentó Shaoran quien comenzaba a acariciarle su rostro― ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien Sakura?

Ella afirmó y decidió caminar hasta el vehículo y sentarse en el asiento de la parte de atrás del auto donde tenía los dichosos zapatos que quería colocarse. Vio como Shaoran le limpiaba los pies con el pañuelo que llevaba de accesorio en su saco y luego le colocó los nuevos zapatos, del mismo color blanco, pero sin tacos, algo más cómodos. Sakura miró toda esa acción y le sonrió a Shaoran en modo de agradecimiento. Se corrió a un lado para que Shaoran pudiera entrar también al vehículo y así le platicaría lo que había sucedido hace unos instantes atrás.

Cuando terminó de relatarle todo lo qué había pasado, incluyendo la historia de los tres fantasmas, la aparición de Yue y Kerberos y lo que significaban para ella y su estilo de vida, Sakura se acercó más a él y sin pensarlo demasiado se sentó sobre las piernas de Shaoran.

―O-oye…

―¿Podemos quedarnos así… un momento, por favor? ―lo abrazó escondiendo su rostro.

No dijo nada en palabras, pero sus acciones le indicaron que Shaoran no se opondría, puesto que decidió abrazarla y a acariciar su cabeza. Pero fue Sakura quien comenzó a buscar su boca para poder besarlo. Y eso es lo que ella quería, un momento a solas con algo de intimidad con Li y olvidarse de lo que hace un rato la tenía con los nervios en acción y asustada. Las cosas comenzaron a subir de tono, el beso que Sakura estaba dándole a Shaoran le estaba provocando las sensaciones que había estado postergando. Su delirio iba en aumento y así fue como sintió la mano de Shaoran posicionándose sobre las piernas de Sakura en una suave caricia que poco a poco iba subiendo por sus muslos haciéndola estremecer de placer, ante esa reacción Shaoran decidió parar no muy convencido.

―Sakura… ―se separó levemente de sus labios― estamos en el matrimonio de tu amiga…

―Ya lo sé ―dijo apoyando su cabeza con la de él―, pero…

Justo en ese momento fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del celular de Sakura quien no muy convencida decidió revisar el mensaje que le había llegado.

 _«Chiharu tirará el ramo y seguirán con el pastel, así que vente ahora… Después sigues en lo que sea que estés con Li ;)»_

―Debemos ir… ―dijo Shaoran sin siquiera moverse y sin sacar la mano de su ubicación.

―Vámonos a tu casa… ―susurró Sakura.

―¿Ahora? Pero y la fiesta…

―Nadie se dará cuenta… además Meiling no llegará en un buen rato y bueno… Tomoyo es la única pendiente…

Estaba esperando ansiosa que Shaoran le diera una respuesta. Su corazón actuaba de forma intensa con la osadía de decirle a él que fueran a su departamento. Decidida a que aceptara, no despegó su mirada en ningún segundo de la de él. Demostrándole la seguridad de sus palabras. Shaoran entonces apretó más su mano sobre el muslo de Sakura y la besó profundamente para moverla de su lugar y caminar hasta el asiento del piloto. Sakura imitó los pasos de Shaoran y se fue al asiento de copiloto.

Y Shaoran se fue manejando en completo silencio lo que asustó un poco a Sakura ¿Qué estará pensando? Ella comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, pero en el fondo de su corazón era lo que quería. No se iba a arrepentir de la decisión que había tomado.

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Shaoran, dejando ya el auto estacionado, éste la tomó de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos y caminaron juntos hasta el tercer piso donde Shaoran buscaba las llaves de su casa. Sakura sentía las emociones a viva piel y decidida buscó su celular para poder apagarlo o dejarlo en silencio, cosa de que nadie molestara.

Shaoran encendió la luz y caminó en silencio. Sakura entraba detrás de él.

―Vengo enseguida ―dijo Shaoran quien caminó hasta su habitación.

Sakura cerró la puerta de la casa y se percató de la hora viendo una vez más su teléfono. Las tres de la mañana.

Dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa de la cocina y buscó un vaso de agua.

Quizás estaba siendo muy precipitada o muy ansiosa, quizás qué estaba pensando Shaoran de su atrevimiento. Mil ideas surcaron su cabeza que estaba pensando en salir corriendo del lugar, pero cuando escuchó la voz de Shaoran detrás suyo todo eso se esfumó de repente.

Él se le acercó lentamente.

―Sakura…

Ella lo miró directamente a sus ojos, en ellos sintió la súplica y ella, en su corazón, ya no habían dudas ni miedo. En silencio le respondió buscando inmediatamente sus labios. Con ese deseo que estaba acumulado desde hace tiempo. Un beso que partió suave, pero que luego se volvió con pasión desenfrenada, con deseos de liberar la tensión que ambos llevaban desde hace un tiempo. Sus lenguas esta vez no fueron tímidas para explorar la boca del otro.

Shaoran llevó sus manos a la cintura de Sakura, apretó firmemente y la atrajo más hacia él. Y poco a poco las llevó hasta por fin poder tocar sus glúteos, que en ese vestido todo era más accesible. Una de sus manos comenzó a buscar por debajo del traje sentir la piel de ella y le levantó una pierna para poder acomodarse y ajustarse mejor al cuerpo de Sakura.

La castaña suspiraba, los besos de Shaoran ya habían abandonado sus labios, ahora recorrían con vehemencia su cuello, sus hombros. Su lengua dejaba un camino húmedo por todo ese sector.

Ella sólo se aferraba al cabello de Shaoran.

Sintió como de repente, con ambas manos Shaoran la sentó encima del mueble cocina, con sus piernas totalmente abiertas y él justo en medio, buscando nuevamente la adicción de sus besos.

Cuando escucharon el teléfono de Shaoran, ninguno prestaba atención, estaban demasiado ensimismados en sus deseos carnales, pero este insistía e insistía.

—Shaoran… —habló Sakura pegada a los labios de él.

—No voy a contestar… —decía mientras comenzaba a sacarse la corbata y a desabotonar la camisa.

Sakura metió la mano en el pantalón de Shaoran para buscar el teléfono. Cuando se dio cuenta que en ella salía el nombre de Meiling, dejó de besarlo y se lo entregó.

Él bufó y le contestó.

—¿Qué?

― _¿Dónde diablos estás?_

―Estoy en el depa…

― _¿Estás con Sakura?_

Sakura seguía en la misma posición escuchando a la prima de Shaoran literalmente gritando y así mismo fue que terminó de arrancarle la camisa a Shaoran mientras él conversaba con Meiling. Poco a poco fue depositando besos en su pecho y dirigió su mano hasta llegar a la pelvis de él. Era realmente atractivo, los vellos que acompañaban su abdomen lo hacían verse realmente sexy. Así fue como atrevidamente comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón del pantalón, abrir el botón de éste y con deseos de bajar el dichoso cierre. Sakura se sentía una chica traviesa y atrevida.

 **Shaoran**

Shaoran disimuladamente hablaba con Meiling, pero miraba a Sakura hacer lo que hacía, se estaba volviendo completamente loco, moría de ganas por llevarla a su cama y besarla, contemplarla, apreciarla desnuda.

Sakura iba a bajar sus pantalones, pero él la detuvo. Sakura lo miró con una traviesa sonrisa, pero el seriamente le frunció el ceño. Y subió el cierre de éste.

—Meiling estoy ocupado, disfruta de la fiesta. Sakura y yo estamos bien...

— _Sí claro ―_ musitó una risita _― ¿Qué le digo al resto? Yamazaki preguntó por ti…_

—No sé, inventa lo que sea…

Mala idea, quizás que cosas podría decir Meiling.

— _Está bien, no te preocupes por mí, por si acaso. No pienso llegar a interrumpirlos… Adiós y disfrútenlo ―_ rió.

Shaoran cortó rápidamente la llamada, dejando el teléfono en la mesa y volvió a prestarle la atención necesaria a la castaña. Terminó por tomar a horcajadas a Sakura para llevarla hasta su habitación, sin dejar de besarse.

Ambos cayeron de sopetón a esta, pero ninguno se quejó, seguían devorándose como si el mundo se acabara. Tanta era la necesidad del uno con el otro que no les importaba ni arrugar el traje, ni tirar el cubrecama con toda la ropa encima al suelo.

Sakura reía porque les había costado sacar esta última siendo que ambos estaban encima.

—Muy lindo tu vestido y tu peinado, pero… ¡Fuera! —hizo que Sakura quedara boca abajo para poder bajar el cierre de su vestido.

Sakura se encontraba tan solo con el sujetador sin tiras que llevaba y sus calzones de encaje. Y Shaoran en ningún momento dejó de acariciarla: con sus manos, con sus besos. Sakura suspiraba, cerraba sus ojos dejándose querer y Shaoran sentía los deseos en su intimidad, ya estaba reclamando querer más atención. Shaoran desabrochó el sostén de Sakura y fue ella misma quien lo lanzó fuera de la cama para luego darse la vuelta con ayuda de él. Fue ahí cuando él quedó fascinado observando no sólo los pechos de Sakura, si no que el tatuaje que tenía debajo de uno de ellos. Shaoran la contempló, pero Sakura se sintió cohibida por lo que prefirió mirar hacia un lado, o hacia el techo, a todos lados menos al rostro de él.

Se incorporó a su lado entonces buscando nuevamente los besos de ella, acariciar sus senos con delicadeza, con las yemas de sus dedos, haciendo que ella pudiera disfrutar de esa sensación y así, con esa misma característica comenzó a descender, paseando por debajo de sus pechos, acariciando con anhelo su tatuaje de flor, recorriendo hacia su estómago, su ombligo, su ingle e introducir su mano dentro de la última prenda interior.

—Shaoran… —susurró mirándolo esta vez a su rostro.

La hizo callar con un leve sonido.

—Déjame… contemplarte un poco… —le respondió de la misma manera.

Con ayuda de ella pudo por fin dejarla completamente desnuda en su cama.

La mano de Shaoran se quedó ahí en su zona púbica y fueron sus dedos los que se atrevieron a explorar más, haciendo que su respiración comenzara a ser más agitada y cerrara sus ojos ante cada caricia.

Apoyó su cabeza con la de ella para escuchar más de cerca su respiración. Introdujo sus dedos y Sakura perdió completamente la cordura.

Era un honor para él escuchar los gemidos de Sakura en ese momento, eso lo tenía completamente excitado. No aguantaba más, pero quería que ella lograra su orgasmo así. Por eso mismo es que mientras ocupaba sus manos abajo, se acomodó un poco más encima de ella para seguir besándola y recorriendo parte de su piel con sus labios y su lengua.

En el momento en que la vio arquearse, echando su cabeza hacia atrás pudo entender que había alcanzado el clímax. La respiración entrecortada de ella y sus ojos cerrados, terminando de sentir aquello, eran una visión que guardaría por siempre en su memoria.

—Sakura —acarició su rostro y susurró sintiendo su corazón a punto de salir con lo que quería decir— No tienes idea de cuánto… de cuánto te estoy queriendo...

Ella abrió sus ojos para mirar directamente a Li y sonrió. Él pudo ver un brillo extra en esos verdes que tanto le encantaban.

—Yo también Shaoran… te quiero… y mucho.

Lo besó con ganas haciendo que este quedara bajo Sakura. Terminó por sacarse los pantalones y su bóxer para quedar en la misma situación que ella. Shaoran, antes de perder la cordura se sentó afirmándose de la cintura de Sakura para moverse un poco y buscar en el cajón del velador la caja donde tenía los preservativos.

Sakura al parecer quería jugar un poco más con él, porque le quitó el condón de las manos para luego empujarlo hacia atrás y pedirle que se relajara.

Sakura comenzó a besar el cuerpo de Shaoran, con sus uñas arañaba suavemente cada rincón de su piel, en especial ese caminito de vellos que no paraba de besar. Y cuando sintió que la boca de ella llegó hacia el sexo de él no dudo en hacérselo saber.

La respiración de Shaoran se volvió más intensa, más sonora. Estaba sorprendido y agradecido. Sus suspiros roncos eran inevitables, el placer que le estaba provocando Sakura lo estaba llevando a perder la cordura, la succión, el recorrido con su lengua, la humedad de su boca... Si seguía así, iba también a lograr el orgasmo. Y Sakura no se detenía, pero fue él quien la contuvo para pedirle que se posicionara a horcajadas de él.

Shaoran se colocó el condón que ella había dejado a un lado hace un rato atrás y miró a Sakura. La castaña se acomodó y él suspiró cuando sintió como entraba en ella.

Ella llevaba las riendas de la situación y partió lento. Shaoran aprovechando la posición de Sakura y la vista que tenía de ella, comenzó a tocarla y acariciarla, sobre todo con su pulgar se paseaba por el lugar de ese dichoso tatuaje que lo tenía embobado. Cuando ella se agachó un poco más para buscar los labios de Shaoran, este la sujetó por la cola para así poder aumentar las embestidas.

En aquel departamento sólo se escuchaban los sonidos provenientes de la habitación. Los suspiros, los quejidos y el choque constante de sus cuerpos.

Se mantuvieron así un buen instante, pero Shaoran, dentro de lo poco que podía pensar en ese momento, sujetó el cuerpo de Sakura para voltearla, en esa posición también podía admirar su belleza. La vio allí entregada al amor, con sus mejillas sonrosadas, algunos de sus mechones de cabello pegados a su rostro, su pecho con ese sube y baja que le provocaba la agitación del momento. Así se mantuvo un rato jugando suavemente sin despegar la mirada de Sakura.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Sakura.

Shaoran sonrió y se acercó a ella para seguir besándola y acariciándola.

―Me encantas… ―le susurró.

Ahí sus movimientos comenzaron a ser más intensos y rápidos, sintiéndose llegar al éxtasis de esta experiencia. Estar con Sakura en esa condición, que tanto anhelaba, estaba siendo demasiado placentero.

Sakura se estremecía bajo los brazos de Shaoran, abría su boca para dejar escapar sus gemidos y su sonora respiración. Shaoran la observaba sin dejar de moverse, esperando que ella pudiera alcanzar el orgasmo y entonces apoyó su cabeza en el colchón respirándole justo al lado de su oído sabiendo que él también estaba llegando al final.

Y así fue, se mantuvo así intentando recuperar la respiración y hasta que los espasmos cesaran. Apreció como ella en ese momento comenzaba a depositar besos en su hombro y a acariciar su espalda. Se volteó para verla y aun con su rostro agitado le regaló una sonrisa. Pasó sus dedos por su mejilla para retirarle algunos mechones de cabello que seguían pegados a su cara.

No hicieron falta las palabras, ambos se miraban más que satisfechos recuperando de a poco la suave respiración. Y con esa misma calma, los ojos comenzaban a pesar. De todos modos no era la primera vez que dormirían juntos, pero si la primera después de una jornada sexual.

Shaoran se movió un poco de su lugar para estirar su mano y poder tomar el cubrecama que yacía tirado en el piso. Se acomodaron mejor, buscando mantener el calor de sus cuerpos protegidos con la colcha, mientras que Shaoran disimuladamente se encargaba de deshacerse del látex inservible dejándolo a un lado de la cama.

Miró a Sakura una vez más quien ya se encontraba con los ojos entrecerrados observándolo. Se acercó a ella y pasó un brazo por debajo de su cabeza y con la otra mano libre comenzó a darles suaves caricias.

―Descansa ―le sonrió Li.

La castaña se acurrucó más al abrazo de Shaoran y éste atrevidamente volvió a pasar uno de sus dedos por debajo del seno de Sakura.

―¿Te gustó?

―¿Qué cosa? El tatuaje o… ―Sakura rió con lo dicho por Shaoran― Es jodidamente sexy ―dijo con su voz ronca.

Sakura rió nuevamente.

―Cuando despierte… te contaré la historia… ―y cerró sus ojos sin moverse de su posición.

Shaoran se le quedó observando a pesar de que el sueño se estaba apoderando de él, pero quería apreciarla en ese estado, porque para él ella era realmente hermosa. Y ahora que por fin habían podido concluir estar juntos lo hacía sentir más aferrado a ella. Pero aun así en su cabeza volvió la preocupación de lo que había sucedido horas antes en la fiesta. Ella se mostraba fuerte y con la habilidad de dejar sus problemas de lado con tal de no preocupar a nadie, pero verla en medio de la oscuridad parada sin hacer nada, lo había asustado. Aunque fue una suerte que nada malo haya sucedido, pensaba en que si este don que ella poseía en algún momento de la vida le traería alguna desgracia. Así como lo que él tuvo que vivir en su infancia.

La sola idea de pensarlo comenzó a aterrarlo. A ella no, ella no podía tener ese tipo de suerte en su vida y se dijo a si mismo que haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que ella nunca sufriera ni la pasara mal. No podría soportarlo.

Besó su cabeza y la abrazó.

Y así fue como cayó también en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

 _Hola a todos, acá una nueva actualización de esta historia. Me ha encantado como quedó, la escena cachonda entre ellos dos traté de hacerla bien sutil, y me ha gustado como quedó. Awww me encanta el amor de estos dos *.*_

 _Bueno y que les pareció la fiesta y la aparición de estos fantasmitas. Quedó de lujo el hecho de que Yue y Kero sean sus guardianes, así muy CCS c:_

 _Agradecer como siempre sus reviews, y a la gente que le da fav y follow. Espero leer sus comentarios, porque saben que siempre tendré la disposición de responderles. Además el que se fijen en los detalles importantes de la historia de verdad me hace feliz c:_

 _Y bueno, comentarles también que encontré trabajo, así que me demoraré un poco más en actualizar, así que por favor ténganme paciencia. El próximo capítulo será de alto impacto ;)_

 _Bien, nos estamos leyendo. Se cuidan_

 _¡Saludos!_

 _PD: En mi fanpage subí las referencias del traje de los recién casados, el traje de Sakura y Tomoyo, y por supuesto, el tatuaje de Sakura :)_


	23. Figura paterna

**Capítulo 22**

 **Figura paterna**

 **Sakura**

Aún seguía recordando todo lo ocurrido aquel fin de semana. Lo que había sucedido con Shaoran podía catalogarlo como perfecto. Lo mejor de todo fue el despertar del día siguiente:

 _«Despertó tanteando el lugar para luego encontrarse sola en la cama de Shaoran, pensaba en ir a buscarlo, pero tenía demasiada flojera de poder levantarse. Se estiró y comenzó a buscar algo para cubrirse el cuerpo, por suerte debajo de la almohada encontró el pijama de Shaoran. Aspiró su perfume de hombre y se lo colocó. Fue en ese momento que él llegó hasta la habitación con una bandeja en mano con un apetitoso desayuno._

― _Despertaste ―habló Shaoran con ironía._

 _Ella sólo se acurrucó más en la cama._

 _Shaoran caminó para dejar la bandeja sobre ésta y se sentó a su lado. Sakura miró todo con entusiasmo: fruta picada, jugo natural, tostadas, huevo con tocino y té._

― _Se ve delicioso ―dijo tomando un trozo de piña para comer._

 _Shaoran le sonrió de vuelta, de manera cómplice y comenzó a beber del jugo.»_

Y aunque esa semana tenía turno de tarde, Shaoran había quedado de al menos poder pasar a buscarla después de su trabajo para que tuvieran algún momento a solas paseando por la ciudad. Además tenía planes para el fin de semana, porque habló con Rika para cambiar nuevamente el turno del día viernes y pedir libre el día sábado ―después lo compensaría si era necesario― y se irían a pasar el fin de semana a la playa como había acordado con su padre. Touya y Yukito los acompañarían y por supuesto, ella iría con Shaoran quien había aceptado encantado. Meiling y Tomoyo no habían querido ir, puesto que tenían otros planes. Sakura no había entendido mucho cuando ambas comenzaron a reírse, pero no quiso indagar mucho en el tema.

 _«Se habían reunido en el café ese día lunes, la excusa fue que querían saber detalles de lo que había sucedido con ambos castaños para irse así de repente de la fiesta._

 _Sakura tenía la mirada de ambas chicas puestas sobre si esperando que ella hablara._

― _Con una condición ―habló Sakura―. Tú debes explicarme primero tu situación con Kurogane ―apuntó a Tomoyo y luego a Meiling―. Y luego tú debes hablarme del chico con el que coqueteabas en la fiesta._

 _Tomoyo se quedó callada y Sakura esperaba con ansias que su mejor amiga hablara. Ya era hora de que ella fuera la que contara las cosas de su corazón. Y Sakura no diría nada si Tomoyo no dialogaba sobre su 'amigo'._

― _Bueno, por mi parte, el tipo en verdad no me generó ningún interés. Al principio era todo bien y muy buenmozo, pero no tenía tema de conversa, así que… no. Aburrido ―contó Meiling._

 _Luego, ambas chicas miraron a Tomoyo, esperando que hablara._

― _Bueno… ―se sonrojó― las cosas van bien._

 _Meiling soltó una carcajada y Sakura esperaba más palabras de su amiga._

― _Más que bien diría yo. Cuando nos fuimos de la fiesta a tu casa, con todos los demás, también desapareciste…_

― _¿Se fueron a casa de Tomoyo?_

― _¿Qué? ¿Querías que te invitáramos, Sakura? Por favor… ¡Estabas ocupada! ―mencionó Meiling haciendo que las mejillas de Sakura se tornaran de color.»_

Había notado la afinidad que ambos tenían, aunque con lo poco y nada que vio durante la fiesta a su amiga, parecía que la cosa iba en serio, porque al final estuvo evitando darle respuestas a Sakura, desviando siempre el tema.

Miró el reloj, ya iban a ser las ocho. En cualquier momento Shaoran vendría por ella. Así que comenzó con el conteo de la caja, para terminar de ordenar todo en el local. Esa noche se encontraba sola por lo que tenía que hacer particularmente todo.

Su corazón latió con gran velocidad cuando escuchó las campanillas de la puerta del local y vio que allí estaba Shaoran, aunque no entró del todo.

―Hola ―saludó asomando la mitad de su cuerpo por la puerta.

No se habían visto desde aquel fin de semana, así que por lo mismo es que tenía muchas expectativas de verlo después de lo sucedido. Sakura estaba nerviosa, como una adolescente. Y con un apenas hilo de voz le contestó el mismo saludo.

―D-dame cinco minutos y termino ―se apresuró en decir Sakura corriendo hacia la cocina a guardar el dinero del día en la caja fuerte, para luego cambiarse de ropa.

Apagó las luces y salió del lugar. Shaoran estaba esperándola dándole la espalda. Así fue como decidió ir detrás y darle un abrazo.

―Ya estoy lista ―Shaoran giró en lo posible para poder verla―. Sabes, tengo deseos de comer helado.

―Vamos ―sonrió.

Iban tomados de la mano por las calles de Tomoeda, poco les importaba lo que la gente murmurara o se le quedaran viendo. Por lo general los japoneses suelen ser muy reservados.

Tuvieron suerte de encontrar el local abierto así que pidieron un barquillo con dos sabores.

―Chocolate con Frutilla y Chocolate con Naranja, por favor ―pidió Sakura.

―Yo quiero chocolate con chocolate ―bromeó él.

Sakura rió y pagó por ellos, Shaoran iba a refutar aquel gesto, pero la dueña del local ya había aceptado el dinero de la chica.

Caminaron en silencio, disfrutando de la noche y del helado. Llegaron hasta la plaza del Parque Pingüino, donde observaron a un grupo de jóvenes jugando a la pelota. Sentados en el banco frente a la cancha, las rodillas de ambos chocaban, haciendo que comenzara un juego de toques entre el uno y el otro, provocando la risa de ambos.

El sonido del teléfono de Sakura sonó de pronto, era un mensaje de su padre. Cuando leyó el mensaje una risita apareció en sus labios. Shaoran la observó y ella sólo le mostró el mensaje al chico.

 _«Hija, perdóname, pasaré la noche en Tokio, estoy adelantando todo el trabajo posible para que pasemos el fin de semana tranquilos en la playa. Por favor cuídate. Te quiero.»_

―¿Te quedarás sola?

―¿Quieres quedarte en casa?

Shaoran la miró y sonrió. Se acercó más a ella para hablarle en un susurro.

―¿Podré ver de nuevo ese tatuaje?

Ella sólo hizo un par de movimientos sugerentes con sus cejas y se levantó para comenzar a caminar.

 _«Seguían disfrutando del post desayuno, mientras retomaban la maratón de películas. Ambos estaban sumidos viendo Captain America, la vez anterior habían podido terminar de ver Iron Man 2 y luego Thor. Acurrucados en la cama de Shaoran, él había decidido preguntar de una buena vez lo que tanto había llamado su atención._

― _Y… ¿me vas a contar lo del tatuaje?_

― _¿Podemos terminar de ver la película primero?_

 _Shaoran le colocó pausa, incitando a Sakura a hablar. Ella lo miró con seriedad y el sólo esperaba una respuesta. Sakura revoleó los ojos y bufó._

― _Está bien… ―se acomodó más a los brazos de Li―. Cuando tenía dieciocho años me lo hice, fue cuando me enteré de toda la situación que vivía y el por qué podía ver fantasmas… todo ese asunto. Entonces estaba en una etapa en que no sé, me sentía algo deprimida. En esa etapa tuve un novio que tenía un tatuaje también, estábamos recién comenzando y a mí me gustaba lo que tenía. Así que le platiqué a Tomoyo la idea, de querer hacerme uno, sentirme viva y segura de todo. Es muy tonto, pero me llamaba mucho la atención, de hecho Tomoyo también se hizo uno junto conmigo. Buscamos a un profesional que lo hiciera y concretamos la cita. Las flores de cerezo son mis favoritas junto con las de mi madre, por eso decidí hacerla. Quizás una especie de vínculo con ella…_

― _Ya veo ―comentó Shaoran._

― _Cuando terminamos, fue triste y todo. Había sido mi primer noviazgo... Por suerte nunca vinculé ese tatuaje con él ni por la idea de la flor que el mismo había sugerido._

― _¿Él te dijo que tatuarte? ―preguntó algo molesto._

― _Sólo dijo que podía ser una flor, luego yo lo medité y busqué algo que tuviera un significado importante para mí ―Sakura observó a Shaoran― ¿Qué? ¿Estás molesto?_

― _¿Qué? No… o sea. ¿Él también lo vio?_

― _¿Quieres que te responda eso?_

― _No… sí… no mejor no ―y le dio play a la película nuevamente.»_

Una vez ya en casa, Sakura buscó algo para comer. Pero a sugerencia de Shaoran prefirieron pedir algo, podría llegar mucho más rápido, y como era costumbre optaron por dos pizzas familiares. Mientras se acomodaron en el sillón frente al televisor y Sakura fue quien decidió poner alguna película para mirar, mientras que Li le había dicho que le escribiría un mensaje a Meiling diciéndole que no llegaría a casa.

―No sé hasta cuando pretende quedarse en casa.

―¿Quieres que vuelva a China? ―le peguntó Sakura quien traía algunas latas de bebida a la mesa de centro del living.

―Quiero mi privacidad y mi cama. Ya no me gusta dormir en el sillón.

―Bueno, hoy no dormirás en el sillón ―Shaoran se le había acercado para darle un beso, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre de la casa―. Llegaron las pizzas.

Se levantó a abrir la puerta y recibió el paquete. Sintió el olor de estas e inmediatamente se le abrió el apetito. Sakura siguió de largo caminando hasta su habitación mientras comía una rebanada y Shaoran la siguió con las bebidas en mano. Dejando todo en orden abajo, comenzaron a comer allí mientras Sakura buscaba el control del televisor para seguir viendo las películas.

―Nos quedan muchas por ver.

―Pero esta es una de mis favoritas ―dijo Shaoran.

Se devoraron la pizza familiar completa y ninguno se despegaba de la televisión, la película los tenía completamente absortos en su trama, su música y la participación de cada _Avengers._

Cuando ésta finalizó, ya eran más de las doce. Así que decidieron acostarse. Shaoran se quejó de no venir preparado, que por lo menos podría haber tenido a mano un cepillo de dientes. Sakura no tenía problema con eso y le sugirió que usara el de ella. Shaoran se notaba un poco incómodo, pero a ella no le molestaba que hiciera eso.

―Te vez lindo lavándote los dientes con un cepillo rosado ―decía Sakura mientras lo miraba lavarse.

Cuando por fin se acostaron ―Shaoran al rincón― se quedaron en completo silencio mirando el techo. El sonido del tic tac del reloj de Sakura era lo único que sonaba en esa habitación. Sakura se movió un poco de su cama y apagó la luz, para luego acomodarse en los brazos de Shaoran.

Se miraron y ambos sonrieron. Instintivamente comenzaron a besarse. Y era lo más obvio, por eso lo había invitado a su casa, una vez que pruebas algo y te queda gustando, siempre vas a querer más y más. Shaoran le recordó entre beso y beso a Sakura que no había venido preparado, pero Sakura fue muy sutil en decirle que no se preocupara por eso, que no era el único que tenía preservativos guardados. Shaoran cortó el beso para observar a Sakura, ella sólo se limitó a mirar con algo de timidez al chico.

―Pervertida… ―declaró Shaoran retomando su tarea de besarla por completo.

Ya la semana entrante iría al médico a pedir que le dieran pastillitas o alguna cosa. Con ese último pensamiento se dejó llevar por completo por el placer que le estaba causando Shaoran.

 **. . .**

El resto de los días pasaron rápidamente. Las ventas en el café iban bien y no tendrían mayores problemas los demás chicos en suplantar a la castaña ese fin de semana.

Viernes por la tarde, y partirían en el auto de Fujitaka hacia la Península de Izu. Ahí tenían por lo menos unas tres horas de viaje.

Sakura se encontraba ordenando su pequeño bolso con algunas cosas necesarias para cambiarse, incluyendo su traje de baño. Shaoran llegaría a casa para esperar a los demás y partir el viaje. Aunque en un principio él quería irse con la castaña en su propio vehículo, ella le comentó que papá no tenía problema en llevarlos a todos. El único que se quejaba de eso era Touya. Quien no dejaba de reclamar por todo y por nada. Sakura sinceramente dejaba que él hablara nada más.

Una vez que estaban todos reunidos, Sakura se percató de una bendita que llevaba Shaoran en su mano.

―Tuve un accidente con el cuchillo. Digno de Sakura Kinomoto cuando se corta los dedos ―bromeó.

Touya quien iba sentado en el asiento de copiloto torcía el cuello para ir mirando cada vez a la pareja. Sakura, quien iba en medio de Yukito y Shaoran, sólo le respondía sacándole la lengua. Y el de anteojos reía por la actitud de ambos hermanos. Fujitaka manejaba tranquilamente poniendo algo de música para acompañar el viaje.

 **Shaoran**

Venir a ese viaje le sentaba de maravilla. Ya que no había tomado la decisión, en ningún caso, de hacer algún viaje para conocer el país. Si se ponía a meditar se había enfrascado solamente en trabajar. Y aunque la incomodidad era obvia por la sola presencia del hermano de Sakura, iba a hacer todo lo posible por dejar eso en segundo plano. Shaoran no tenía problemas con él, era Touya quien no dejaba de actuar como el hermano sobreprotector celoso.

Cuando llegaron y el padre de Sakura estacionó, bajaron del auto para poder estirar las piernas y caminar un poco. El lugar era increíble. La cabaña que se había conseguido Fujitaka era impresionante, bastante acogedora. Una casita de madera rodeada de áreas verdes.

―La cabaña está equipada, así que no hay de qué preocuparse. Mi colega siempre viene los fines de semana para acá, pero esta vez me la prestó.

―Es preciosa papá. Muchas gracias ―dijo Sakura.

―¿Cuántas habitaciones tiene? ―preguntó Touya.

Ante esa pregunta Shaoran rodó los ojos. Era obvio que también lo iba a fastidiar con esos detalles.

―Tiene cuatro habitaciones y dos baños.

Una vez repartidas las cosas, esa noche cocinarían algo a la parrilla para festejar ese momento en familia. Y Shaoran quien era el encargado de cocinar la carne se percató de que Touya no se movió de su lugar, mirándolo en cada cosa que hacía.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Shaoran a Touya que no dejaba de mirarlo.

―No terminas de agradarme.

―Me interesa agradarle a tu hermana, Kinomoto. No a ti.

Sakura apareció en esos momentos con unas botellas en sus manos mirando a ambos chicos. Le dirigió una mirada a Touya y luego le entregó un vaso con cerveza helada a Shaoran.

―¿Necesitas ayuda? ―le preguntó Sakura.

Shaoran no dejó que Sakura ayudara en la preparación simplemente, esta noche él quería lucirse en algo que sabía hacer a la perfección. Y de paso, dejar con la boca cerrada a Touya Kinomoto, quizás por el estómago podría conquistar a su querido cuñado.

Yukito también apareció en ese momento y se dispuso a conversar con Sakura. El castaño analizó la situación entre ambos y era primera vez que se fijaba en el comportamiento de Sakura con el de anteojos. Sakura lucía muy risueña y entusiasmada hablando con él. Y luego observó a Touya como prestaba atención a su hermana y a su amigo.

―Si tienes algo que decir, habla mocoso.

―¿Qué? ―expresó Li y todos lo miraron― ¿Decir qué?

―Hermano, ya no molestes. Ve a buscar el servicio y los platos para cenar será mejor ―ordenó Sakura.

Yukito decidió acompañarlo también dejando así un momento a solas a la pareja.

―Lamento que mi hermano sea tan pesado.

―Supongo…

Sakura se le quedó observando, pero él no entendía a que se debía esa ceja en alto que tenía la chica.

―Estás… ¿Molesto?

―¿Por qué debería estarlo?

Sakura levantó los hombros. Y no despegó su vista de él, poniendo nervioso a Shaoran. Tan así que sin querer soltó lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

―Tú y… Tsukishiro… son muy amigos… ―sintió que le costó sacar de su boca aquellas palabras. La castaña sin mucha importancia le respondió que sí, provocando algo de molestia en él.

―Espera… ¿Estás celoso?

Sintió su cara arder, probablemente se debía a la cercanía con la parrilla, pero no era así, porque más se molestó cuando Sakura comenzó a reír.

―O-oye ¿De qué te ríes?

―Es que… ¿No te diste cuenta verdad?

―¿De qué?

―De que Yukito siempre me ha gustado ―hubiese querido verse en un espejo en ese momento para ver qué cara puso cuando Sakura le dijo eso, sobre todo porque no dejaba de sonreír. Estaba que dejaba todo tirado allí para mandarse a cambiar, pero luego ella habló―. Pero, como parte de mi familia y siempre ha sido así, además Yukito y mi hermano son pareja.

Se sintió un tonto e hizo un juego de mirada entre Sakura y su hermano que estaba dentro de la casa. Bufó avergonzado y tomó su vaso de cerveza para bebérselo al seco. Sakura colocó sus manos sobre sus mejillas sonrojadas para luego acercarse y depositarle un tierno beso en sus labios. Cuando vio que se relamió sus labios, otra vez las sensaciones en su cuerpo alardeaban obligándose mentalmente a pensar en la carne, en el vaso vacío o en la terrible cara de su hermano viendo aquella escena.

―¿De ahí podemos ir a dar un paseo por los alrededores? ―le dijo al oído la castaña.

Fujitaka llegó en ese momento con una fuente llena de ensalada y se ubicaron en sus puestos para comenzar a servirse el asado que Shaoran había preparado.

 **. . .**

La madrugada en ese lugar era espectacular. El cielo lucía asombroso y ambos se encontraban tirados en el césped observándolo.

―Me encanta pasar tiempo contigo Shaoran ―dijo de pronto Sakura sintiéndose feliz de aquella confesión.

Ambos estaban escuchando música en ese momento, cada uno con un audífono, que estaba enchufado en el celular de Sakura. _Crazy_ de _Aerosmith_ sonaba en ese momento.

―¿En qué piensas? ―preguntó Shaoran.

―¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Fuiste un real odioso ―reía ella.

Rememoró aquella época. Esa noche en Tokio, en las afueras del antro. El asunto de los fantasmas y todo. La muerte de la chica, su mala suerte, sus asuntos con Igarashi, el odio hacia los hospitales, su cumpleaños.

―No te di ningún regalo por tu cumpleaños.

―Me diste tu tarjeta ―ironizó Sakura quien le daba leves toques con el dedo a Shaoran en sus costillas.

―¿Crees que sigo siendo odioso? ―Se giró para quedar sobre Sakura.

Sakura respondió en silencio que no y aprovechando la posición no dudó un segundo más en volver a acortar la distancia entre los dos. Estaban lejos de la cabaña, así que el hermano de ella no vendría a molestarlos. Cada instancia que pasaba con ella era así: una real adicción de besarla y de tocarla. Y es que ella no se complicaba con eso, al contrario, lo incitaba a querer siempre más. Shaoran volvía a pensar en ciertas adicciones que tenía en su vida; el chocolate era una, irremplazable claro, y Sakura era otra de ellas.

 **Sakura**

La mañana siguiente se levantó temprano para salir en familia a recorrer los lugares más cercanos de la cabaña en donde estaban. Se colocó su traje de baño y empacó algunas cosas en su bolso. Una sensación extraña la invadió y no era algo nuevo, por lo que comenzó a girar para percatarse de si había algo cerca de ella. Y no, no había nada ni nadie.

―¿Sucede algo Sakura? ―le preguntó Yukito quien se acercó a la chica.

Respondió que no y fijó su vista hacia las personas que estaban fuera.

―¿Shaoran sigue dentro?

―Dijo que fue a buscar algo que se le quedó.

Fue a buscarlo, yendo hasta la habitación que se le había asignado. Cuando entró, porque la puerta estaba abierta, se percató de que estaba paseándose de un lado a otro, le preguntó si se encontraba bien. Shaoran no encontraba su teléfono celular y lo buscaba por todos lados. Buscó debajo de la cama, en su ropa, en su bolso y nada.

Sakura ayudó en lo posible, así que también buscó por inercia, caminó hasta el velador y nada.

―¿Qué mierda? ―dijo de pronto sacando algo de entremedio de una de las sillas.

―La pantalla… está rota… ¿Funciona?

Trató de prenderlo y no. Estaba totalmente muerto.

Suspiró y Sakura trató de animarlo. El puchero que tenía en su boca lo encontró demasiado adorable.

―No sé qué está pasando…

El tono en el que lo dijo la preocupó, acaso ¿Algo estaba nuevamente asechando a Shaoran? Se asustó por el rumbo que estaban llevando sus suposiciones, así que sin más tiempo que perder, tomó su mano para invitarlo a salir de aquel espacio y distraerse. Quizás así dejaría de imaginar cosas que probablemente no son, pero era inevitable porque nuevamente se sintió extraña y eso ya le estaba dando mala espina. Aunque prefirió no contarle nada a Shaoran porque de alguna manera este ya se sentía algo abatido. Ahora lo que más le importaba era dedicarle tiempo a él y que se distrajera de todo. Tenían el mar a su disposición y lo mejor que podrían hacer era nadar, porque sabía que a él le gustaba.

―Hey, mírame ―le decía Sakura―. Vamos a distraernos. Después cuando volvamos a Tomoeda podemos ir a algún lado a que reparen tu celular, pero ahora… vamos al mar, allí podemos despejarnos, ir a nadar… ¿Sí?

―Sí ―suspiró―, está bien que me despegue un poco de esta cosa ―dijo con una sonrisa de lado y ella quedó más conforme.

Y la playa los esperaba, aunque no fuera mucha la tradición de tomar sol. Partieron una sandía para refrescarse y se acomodaron bajo una sombrilla para pasar el día. Sakura en cambio fue corriendo hasta la orilla de la playa porque sus únicos deseos eran poder zambullirse en el mar y nadar.

―¿Una competencia? ―propuso Shaoran―. Hasta llegar al bote.

Sakura aceptó el reto. Así que ambos se quedaron en sus posiciones a la orilla de la playa. Cuando contaron hasta tres, ambos entraron al agua, y rápidamente se pusieron a nadar. Sakura se percató que Shaoran también nadó en estilo libre, pero más que eso no se percató de más, estaba con la idea fija de ganarle. Cuando logró llegar al bote se percató que Shaoran había llegado un poco antes que ella, quizás una milésima de segundo de diferencia y eso le provocó cierto disgusto. Shaoran la miraba con una sonrisa triunfante y ella solo le tiró un poco de agua. No, no le gustaba perder. Al menos en el _basket_ empataban, así que con esa mentalidad buscaría algo en que ganarle a Li Shaoran.

―¿Quieres la revancha? ―preguntó con grandes aires el castaño.

―No ―arrugó su ceño Sakura.

Cuando recuperó el aliento se quedó flotando de espalda y cerró los ojos. Era una sensación bastante agradable para Sakura, porque nada podía interferir en sus pensamientos en ese instante, era ella y la tranquilidad que el mar le daba. Y al abrir los ojos el profundo color del cielo, absolutamente despejado, lo hacía un panorama perfecto.

Observó como Shaoran decidió nadar un poco más, así que lo dejó tranquilo mientras ella también nadaba por las suyas. Debían tener ambos su pequeño espacio personal. De pronto dirigió su mirada hacia la orilla del mar y allí se percató de que alguien los miraba, pero no pudo reconocer bien quien era. Cuando llegó nadando hasta allí la persona ya no se encontraba. Probablemente había sido su imaginación. Shaoran entonces llegó hasta ella, preguntándole si tenía deseos de salir del mar y la verdad es que seguía prefiriendo estar un rato más en el agua.

 **. . .**

La noche había caído en el lugar de veraneo. Había ido a recorrer por si sola los lugares, porque los demás estaban completamente dormidos en la cabaña. Por eso mismo aprovechó la instancia, así nadie se preocuparía de ella por querer salir. La verdad es que necesitaba ese momento a solas consigo misma. Pero su mayor sorpresa fue que caminando pudo ver que su papá también se encontraba fuera del lugar disfrutando de la brisa nocturna sentado. Se acercó a él y este se percató de su presencia. Sakura le sonrió.

―¿Molesto? ―preguntó su hija― ¿O prefieres estar a solas?

Él sonrió.

―Tu nunca molestas, hija ―le dio un espacio a Sakura para que se sentara a su lado―. De hecho creo que hace mucho ya que no tenemos estos espacios juntos.

―Es… es que bueno. El trabajo, los horarios distintos…

―Y ahora que estás saliendo con ese chico, creo que menos tiempo tienes. Además yo también, que no descanso de la universidad.

―Pero tú siempre te has preocupado por todos, papá.

Sakura apoyó su cabeza en el brazo de su padre y él sobre la cabeza de su hija. Mantuvieron así un momento entre ellos conversando.

―¿Estás feliz Sakura? ―ella miró a su padre para decirle muy segura que sí, que era demasiado feliz―. Estaba acá pensando en todo lo que nos ha sucedido como familia. ¿Crees que he hecho un buen trabajo?

―Claro que sí. Eres el mejor, sabes cocinar, eres inteligente y muy responsable ―comenzaba a enumerar Sakura con sus dedos―. Además eres buen mozo, eres un excelente padre, muy comprensivo, con una calma admirable… ¿Qué más, qué más?

Fujitaka reía y Sakura llevaba la mano a su mentón pensando en más cualidades de su padre.

―Tienes suerte de que no te cele como lo hace Touya.

―¿Te imaginas? ¿Cómo podría lidiar con dos hombres celosos? O tres ―dijo eso último en voz baja.

―Pero yo sí era celoso con tu madre. Ella era una mujer bellísima y atraía las miradas de los demás, era inevitable sentir esas sensaciones extrañas. Aunque por sobre todo confiaba en ella a ciegas. Sabía a ciencia cierta que el amor que ambos nos teníamos era mucho más fuerte que cualquier otro sentimiento negativo ―Sakura meditaba las palabras de su padre―. No dejes que a ninguno de los dos les invada ese sentimiento. Es normal tener celos, en la pareja o en la familia… lo importante es que ellos no te dominen a ti.

―Lo tendré presente, papá ―respondió Sakura.

―Deberíamos ir a descansar. Mañana es nuestro último día y hay que aprovecharlo.

Caminaron juntos hasta la cabaña. No había nadie alrededor, por lo que Touya y los demás no se habían dado cuenta de su ausencia. Y en el fondo lo agradecía, estar un momento con su padre y conversar sobre su madre y la vida siempre era algo que ella atesoraba.

Cuando llegó hasta su habitación se detuvo un momento para desviar su camino. Primero fue hasta la habitación de su hermano para poder escuchar algo, y sólo sintió los ronquidos de Touya, que celebró con una sonrisa en el rostro y acto seguido caminó hasta la habitación de Shaoran, abriendo lentamente la puerta y ver si el chico dormía o no. Se percató que él dio un par de vueltas en su cama y que aún tenía la luz encendida de la lámpara de la mesa de noche, así que decidió entrar con cautela. No quería despertarlo, sólo quería mirarlo mientras dormía. Pero algo llamó su atención y es que el muchacho tenía su ceño fruncido y suspiraba con pesar.

―¿Shaoran? ―se sentó a un lado de la cama para observarlo mejor.

―Tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza… ―dijo roncamente.

Sakura colocó su mano en la frente del castaño para sentir que tenía algo de temperatura.

―Pero… ¿Tomaste algún medicamento? Date una ducha caliente y te arropas, yo puedo ir a prepararte algo para que te baje la fiebre… ―se apresuraba Sakura―, pero, espera…

―Ya me duché Sakura…

―Entonces cúbrete, que el clima de la playa puede ser que te haya afectado un poco… ―se colocó de rodillas encima de la cama para acariciar el cabello de su novio―. Vengo enseguida, te traeré algo ¿Sí?

―Gracias… ―dijo abriendo un poco sus ojos que lucían cansados.

Corrió hasta la cocina para buscar agua en una botella y llevársela, además le preparó un té con miel para evitar que pudiera contraer algún resfrío y por supuesto, buscó en el botiquín que tenía personalmente, alguna pastilla para calmar el dolor. En una bandeja colocó todo y caminó con cuidado hasta la habitación de Shaoran.

Una vez que él se tomó el té caliente y la medicina, Sakura lo arropó y le dio un beso en su frente.

―Me quedaré aquí hasta que te duermas.

―¿No tendrás problemas?... no quiero enfrentarme a la ira de tu hermano ―dijo despacio.

Sakura lo observaba como cerraba sus ojos, pero aún no lograba descansar del todo. Se acomodó a un lado de él ―por encima de las cobijas de la cama― para velar por sus sueños, según ella.

―Pero así te puedes enfermar tu, Saku… ―adoraba cuando él la llamaba así.

―Descuida ―se cubrió con la manta que estaba a los pies de la cama―. Listo. Ahora intenta descansar por favor.

Se quedó de lado mirando que Shaoran cerrara sus ojos y trataba de respirar con tranquilidad. Al menos su ceño dejó de fruncir. Con una mano comenzó a acariciarle su cabello y con la otra libre, girando un poco, apagó la luz de la lámpara. Luego se acurrucó un poco más para estar cerca de él. Cerró sus ojos un momento y no le importaba quedarse dormida así y allí.

Sintió abrir la puerta de la habitación exageradamente escuchando las palabras de su hermano, despertó algo desorientada para luego darse cuenta que enfrente suyo estaba Shaoran aun durmiendo. Ya había amanecido y Sakura aun trataba de recomponerse de su sueño.

―¡Te lo advertí! ―gritaba Touya.

―Hermano, ya cállate.

Shaoran comenzó a removerse y cuando por fin despertó se sentó rápidamente mirando a Touya y luego a Sakura.

―¿Q-que haces acá? ―le preguntó a Sakura con algo de asombro.

―¡Te voy a matar mocoso!

Sakura se levantó de la cama para detener a su hermano de cualquier estupidez, era una suerte que Yukito también estuviera reteniendo a Touya.

 **Shaoran**

No recordaba exactamente qué había sucedido y por qué Sakura estaba en su habitación, hasta que las imágenes vinieron solas durante la tarde. Además, fue ella misma quien le ayudó, puesto que le explicaba una y mil veces a su hermano que sólo le llevó un poco de té con miel para evitar resfriarse ya que él era propenso a eso debido a que no estaba acostumbrado a esos cambios climáticos y un sinfín de cosas más que dijo Sakura. Era cierto que anoche tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza que no lo dejaba dormir, por suerte había amanecido mejor aunque sí se sentía un poco congestionado.

Y aunque todo se había vuelto algo incómodo, netamente por la mirada que Touya le lanzaba cada vez que podía, que sinceramente lo tenía cansado. Aunque Sakura hacía todo lo posible por calmar la situación, ya sea invitándolo a algún refresco o helado, o a caminar por la orilla de la playa.

El padre de Sakura nunca comentó nada de lo sucedido y eso en cierto modo lo tenía inquieto, porque no sabía que podía pensar en su cabeza, pero Sakura trataba de convencerlo de que no pensara cosas que no son, porque su padre confiaba en ella y no andaría haciendo escándalo.

―Aun así, quiero disculparme… no quiero causar una mala impresión ni nada… además tu hermano es un exagerado.

Sakura reía.

―Tranquilo, mi papá me preguntó lo que pasó y yo le conté. Además él sabe que mi hermano siempre ha sido un escandaloso…

Al finalizar el día comenzaron a ordenar las cosas para viajar de vuelta a Tomoeda. Esta vez Shaoran se le había adelantado a Touya y pidió poder manejar de vuelta. Fujitaka no tuvo problema con eso y le cedió las llaves. Sakura inmediatamente se sentó en el asiento de copiloto para ir al lado de él. Y qué creen. Sí, Touya era el más contento con aquello.

―Ya déjalos tranquilo, Touya ―escuchó decir a Tsukishiro―. Sakura nunca te molestó cuando joven con tus amoríos…

―Eso es cierto ―opinó Sakura―. Ni siquiera con Yukito te dije algo. Es más, te apoyé con todo.

No se sentía cómodo con la conversación que llevaban, puesto que esos eran asuntos netamente familiares. Pero sí se sentía bien sabiendo que todos hablaban con el hermano de Sakura para que dejara de molestarlo. Miró por el retrovisor hasta ubicar el rostro de su cuñado y una sonrisa apareció cuando vio que seguía callado sin articular o refutar alguna de las cosas que los demás decían. Victoria para Li Shaoran en este _set_.

Al llegar a Tomoeda, lo primero que le pidieron fue ir a dejar a Yukito y Touya a su departamento, así que Shaoran siguió las indicaciones que el primero le iba dando. Él muy amablemente se despidió de todos, en cambio Touya sólo dio la espalda al auto y levantó una mano para luego entrar al edificio.

―Li, si no estás muy cansado, ¿Por qué no cenas con nosotros en casa? ―habló Fujitaka.

Sakura lo miró ansiosa esperando una respuesta del chico, y ante eso era imposible negarse. Sonrió y agradeció la invitación al padre de Sakura. Así que emprendieron rumbo a la casa de los Kinomoto.

 **. . .**

―Bueno, me retiro a casa. Gracias por todo ―se despedía Shaoran de ambos.

―Gracias a ti por acompañarnos ―dijo Fujitaka sonriendo.

Sakura acompañó hasta la puerta a Shaoran para despedirse. Como su padre se había quedado dentro, ella aprovechó de rodearlo con sus brazos y buscarlo en un beso, el cual respondió con instinto. Un beso que volvía a despertar los deseos de ambos, como una corriente que los comienza a invadir de a poco. Shaoran se separó de su boca respirando con dificultad. En sus deseos más íntimos deseaba volver a estar un rato a solas con su chica.

―Debo irme ―dijo casi jadeando. Sakura movió su rostro en silencio con su boca entreabierta―. No quiero sonar así, pero cuando Meiling vuelva a China tendremos el depa para nosotros solos.

―Estoy segura… que igual la vas a extrañar ―rió ella.

Le dio un último beso completamente cargado para luego salir por la puerta de la casa y levantar su mano en modo de despedida.

Caminó dando suspiros y tratando de recuperar su serenidad, por eso mismo es que prefirió irse así y no tomar un taxi que lo llevara más rápido a casa. Pero en medio del camino se asustó cuando un gato salió arrancando de su lugar. No, no era negro, pero igual lo dejó con el corazón alborotado.

Cuando llegó a su departamento, más grande fue su sorpresa cuando encontró que Meiling estaba muy bien acompañada, por nada más ni nada menos que el mismo sujeto que hace un tiempo andaba tras Sakura.

―¡¿De qué rayos me perdí?! ―fue lo primero que salió de su boca.

―Hola, Xiao Lang ¿Qué tal tu viaje? ―caminó Meiling a saludar a su primo.

El sujeto se levantó y se le quedó pegado viéndolo. Shaoran arrugó su ceño esperando alguna explicación de lo que estaba viendo.

―Mucho gusto… ―habló el invitado.

―Él es Shouji Fukui, lo conocí en la cafetería de Sakura.

Shaoran apretaba sus dientes tratando de contar hasta diez. Suspiró y saludó sin mucho ánimo y luego se disculpó para caminar hasta su habitación. Mala suerte para Meiling: hoy dormiría en el sillón. Se tiró en su cama y sintió como extrañaba su colchón. Y pensó que de todas las personas que habitaban Tomoeda, Meiling justo, pero justo tenía que conocer a ese tipo y más encima invitarlo a casa. Gruñó bajo. Lo peor de todo es que quería comentárselo a Sakura, pero no tenía su celular. Cerró los ojos tratando de dormir y de omitir las risitas que se escuchaban en el living. Mañana a primera hora iría a ver si su teléfono tenía solución o debía invertir en uno nuevo. Esperaba más lo primero para poder recuperar los números y las fotos.

A la mañana siguiente despertó percatándose que se había quedado dormido encima y con la ropa del día anterior. Comenzó a estirarse en su cama para luego caminar hasta el baño y poder darse una ducha.

Una vez listo, fue hasta la cocina donde se encontró con Meiling quien estaba en absoluto silencio. Shaoran preocupado por eso decidió hablarle. Ella sólo alzó su vista para bajarla al instante.

―¿Qué te sucede? ―luego pensó en lo de anoche― ¿Ese tipo te hizo algo?

―¿Qué? ¡No, Xiao Lang! ―respondió al instante.

―¿Entonces por qué estás con esa cara?

Su prima no hablaba, sólo veía como ésta jugaba con sus manos. Cuando por fin se decidió a mirar a Shaoran, ésta lo veía con cierto temor. Él le pidió que hablara, fuese lo que fuese que tenía atorado dentro, era su prima y la quería, por sobre todo velaba por su bienestar. Allí ella al fin le comentó que antes de viajar hasta acá a Tomoeda, había tomado una decisión importante en su vida, y ahora más que nunca la reafirmaba. Ella iba a renunciar a su trabajo en China, porque necesitaba hacer un cambio en su vida. Amaba lo que hacía, pero tenía muchos planes y no los había llevado a cabo. Quería conocer gente, otros lugares, tener nuevas amistades quizás y por sobre todo dejar de vivir bajo el mismo techo de sus padres. No era que se llevaran mal, pero quería su independencia y si no la hacía en un ahora, quizás no lo haría nunca. Cuando ella vino a Tomoeda encontró esa oportunidad y quería saber qué opinaba su primo al respecto. A todo eso, aludió el haber conocido a Sakura y sus amigos y realmente habían congeniado tan bien, que no quería irse de Japón.

―Por eso es que no me he devuelto a China, porque quería aferrarme un poco más acá. Yo sé que te molesta mi presencia, pero…

―Meiling, tu no me molestas ―dijo Shaoran―. Es sólo que la casa se hizo pequeña…

―¿Puedes ayudarme a establecerme Xiao Lang? Prometo buscar un lugar donde quedarme ya que tengo mis ahorros y además buscaré un trabajo acá… pero de verdad, así como tú te encantaste con este lugar, a mí también me sucedió lo mismo…

―Y ¿Qué opinan mis tíos? Supongo que les dijiste algo ―Meiling afirmó y luego de una pausa Shaoran le dijo que podía quedarse un tiempo más en el departamento, aunque en su interior pensó que de ser así quizás sería mejor buscar un lugar más amplio y con otra habitación.

―Gracias Xiao Lang. Ahora si gustas puedo quedarme en el sillón…. Y si necesitas intimidad con Sakura tú me avisas nada más…

Aquello hizo escupir lo que bebía Shaoran, quien había ido por un vaso de jugo de naranja, además de eso, porque tenía mal sabor. Buscó la fecha de vencimiento de eso y éste ni siquiera había caducado. Botó todo el contenido en el lavaplatos y decidió ir a tomar desayuno donde Sakura ―al _Sweet Amai_ ―, preguntándole a Meiling si quería acompañarlo. Por supuesto ella dijo que sí.

Allí aprovecharía de ver una vez más a la castaña ―como si no hubiera pasado mucho desde anoche, pensó― y luego iría a ver lo de su celular. Además debía ir al _Tomoeda's Pub_ a saludar a sus colegas y revisar las cuentas de ese fin de semana que por lo general es cuando más gente va a visitar el local.

 **Sakura**

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo y no estaba segura de poder decirlo, pero es que ya había pasado bastante tiempo en que no había presenciado la figura de Hien Li. Porque cuando Shaoran ingresó junto a Meiling al café pudo notar como una extraña esencia estaba cerca de él.

Se había quedado sin habla y cuando observó a Hien Li, notó como su mirada lucía más triste que otras veces, como si un gran pesar estuviera sobre sus hombros. Y no pudo ni hacer nada porque había gente en el local y debía seguir atendiendo.

―No quería provocar esto ―decía compungido Hien― y siento que he hecho todo mal.

Sakura quería hablarle, pero una persona se había acercado a la caja para pagar lo consumido. Sakura sonrió, pero en el fondo necesitaba preguntarle algunas cosas al padre de Shaoran, ya que después de tanto tiempo por fin se había dignado a aparecer.

―Rompí las reglas y ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias ―se miraba las manos en un deje de tristeza.

Sakura contaba los billetes que la señorita le había entregado, pero no podía contar con claridad. Cuando a la chica se le cayeron las monedas al piso, Sakura le preguntó si se encontraba bien, a lo que ella respondió que sí. Sakura entonces le entregó la boleta a la joven y ésta salió pálida del café. Luego miró a Hien una vez más.

―¿Qué se supone que hizo? ―susurró para que los demás no la escucharan― ¿Dónde estuvo metido todo este tiempo?

Miraba hacia Shaoran y Meiling quienes estaban sentados al fondo del local disfrutando de un apetitoso desayuno. Tanto así que ninguno de los dos veía a la castaña.

La campanilla volvió a sonar dejando ver esta vez a Shouji, quien como de costumbre saludó muy animadamente a Sakura, pero una vez que avanzó a pedir un café su rostro se tornó serio y algo triste.

―¿Qué pasó Shouji? ―preguntó preocupada.

―De pronto, sentí… ―respiraba con dificultad y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas― sentí frío y algo extraño…

Meiling y Shaoran miraban lo sucedido, por fin habían notado a Sakura quien con un movimiento de cabeza pidió ayuda a los dos, que eran de más confianza. Meiling se acercó al chico y lo acompañó a sentarse, mientras que Sakura buscaba algo que ofrecerle. Estaba preocupada, no sólo por él, sino por Hien y por la persona que había atendido anteriormente. ¿Qué estaba pasando y por qué Hien estaba teniendo esa extraña aura?

Shaoran se acercó a la chica donde servía el café de Shouji para preguntarle qué estaba pasando.

―Tu papá, está acá… ―dijo hablando despacio.

―¿Qué? ―se extrañó Shaoran.

―Dijo algo muy raro y se nota muy desanimado. ¿Crees que sea porque averiguaste lo que él no quería?

Luego miraron a Shouji quien comenzaba a ponerse un poco mejor. Sakura se extrañó ante eso, preguntándose primero: ¿Por qué Meiling le hablaba con tanta confianza al chico? y segundo ¿Por qué de repente se había sentido así? Sin querer volvió a fijar su mirada en un abatido Hien quien, ahora, se encontraba en la calle. En plena calle.

Un auto pasó por encima de él y este de la nada pegó un fuerte frenazo llamando la atención de toda la gente que estaba alrededor, incluyendo a la gente dentro del _Sweet Amai_. Shaoran salió a ver la situación ya que Sakura no podía dejar solo el café. Y lo que alcanzó a presenciar es que Hien salió huyendo de aquel sitio. Y eso la dejó más que preocupada.

―¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ―le preguntó Sakura a Shaoran una vez que entró al café.

―Al parecer el conductor tuvo una crisis de pánico, no estoy completamente seguro, pero se veía nervioso y aterrado. Por suerte nadie salió herido y el sujeto alcanzó a frenar justo a tiempo.

La gente comenzó a calmarse después de lo sucedido y seguían con su rutina. Sakura también se recomponía de aquello, pero en su cabeza no dejaba de ver la imagen hundida de Hien Li totalmente opuesto a como lo conoció. Y fue en ese momento que tuvo un mal presentimiento de todo.

En la tarde, cuando salió de su trabajo, llegó a casa directamente para poder conversar con Maaya. Le explicó lo sucedido con la presencia del padre de Shaoran y todo lo ocurrido minutos después. Si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, entonces debía hacer algo por él.

Los días siguientes transcurrieron en una calma que pocas veces se había presenciado. Nuevamente Hien no aparecía y finalmente le comentó a Shaoran lo que creía. Ésta le explicaba, según lo que Maaya le había dicho desde su perspectiva de fantasma, que aquello de «romper las reglas» se debía a que Hien había roto el tabú de todos los fantasmas.

―Espera, espera Sakura es demasiada información para mi…

―Perdón, pero es que si lo que me dijo Maaya ―dijo mirando a Shaoran―, Maaya la fantasma que vive en mi casa… Si lo que dijo ella es cierto, entonces… tu papá…

La mirada de Li se perdió en ese momento y Sakura no sabía cómo actuar. Entonces lo que se preguntaba Sakura era ¿Qué hizo Hien?

Esa noche se encontraban en casa de ella. Fujitaka no estaba, andaba en un viaje hacia Tokio por asuntos de la universidad, así que Sakura le pidió a Shaoran quedarse juntos esa noche. Él por supuesto, había aceptado encantado, además que con aquello que estos días ha estado dando vueltas en su cabeza no quería quedarse sola en casa. Sonaría cobarde, pero tenía temor de ver a Hien. Y aunque Maaya le aseguró que no debía preocuparse por su bienestar, ya que bien tenía a dos seres espirituales que cuidaban de ella.

De pronto sintieron ruido a su alrededor y fue notorio, porque mientras ellos estaban besándose en el sofá del living, Hien había aparecido, mucho más demacrado que la vez anterior.

―No puedo seguir con esto ―dijo con voz ronca asustando a Sakura― ¿Qué puedo hacer?

―Señor Hien ―se levantó de su lugar―, permítame que lo ayude, pero necesito saber ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? ¿Qué fue aquello de romper las reglas?

Hien se paseaba por su alrededor hasta quedar frente a Shaoran quien miraba a Sakura preocupado.

―Pensé que se iba a tomar de peor manera lo que había hecho… ―murmuró―, la culpa fue mía, debí dejar que las cosas sucedieran nada más…

Sakura observó a ambos Li.

―Padre ―habló Shaoran― ¿Qué es lo que quieres realmente? Hice todo lo que no querías que hiciera ¿Cuánto más vas a esperar para irte de este mundo? ¡Ya deja de ocasionar problemas!

Shaoran miraba hacia al frente simulando ver a su padre, porque ¿No lo veía, cierto? Sakura no entendía a que se debían sus palabras, pero una vez que observó el ceño fruncido de Hien Li ―que era igual al de Shaoran― se asustó en serio.

―¡Es problema mío si quiero seguir vagando en este mundo o no, si quiero interrumpir tus momentos o no, todo esto es asunto mío Xiao Lang! ―habló Hien mirando a su hijo, pero definitivamente él no lo veía―. Después de todo no fue tan mala idea salir de Japón e ir a China a ver a mi mujer y a mis hijas…

Sakura captó el mensaje y todo encajaba. A eso se refería.

―Hice algo que no debía, pero no me arrepiento. Rompí las reglas que los espíritus prohibían, pero saben que, fue maravilloso salir de este espacio…

―¿Qué es lo que dice, Sakura? ―habló Shaoran.

Hien miró a Sakura y caminó hacia ella. Sakura se quedó sin habla con su corazón latiendo a alta velocidad. Sudó porque esa misma mirada la vio en aquel fantasma el día del matrimonio de Chiharu.

Hien se detuvo antes de dar otro paso más y la miró con horror.

―Yo… ―observó como sus manos temblaban y daba algunos pasos hacia atrás evitando a Sakura. Chocó con la mesa y dio vuelta los vasos con jugo que habían allí―, lo lamento, yo…

Y salió de ese lugar. Sakura estaba paralizada con la actitud de Hien y Shaoran le hablaba, pero ella no podía responder.

Se sentó nuevamente algo temblorosa por el reaccionar de Hien. Luego de unos segundos miró a Shaoran y le sonrió para no preocuparlo más de la cuenta. Se aferró a él en busca de un abrazo para tranquilizarse y así sucedió. Al cabo de un rato ambos subieron hasta la habitación de Sakura para poder descansar. Ambos debían levantarse temprano al día siguiente.

―¿No me vas a contar qué fue lo que sucedió con mi padre? ―preguntó Shaoran mientras se posicionaba al rincón de la cama de Sakura.

―Está ofuscado, no lo sé. Pero no está bien… debo averiguar cómo ayudarlo. Si sigue así puede suceder algo terrible, Shaoran…

―¿Cómo lo de Hisao Maki?

Sakura no quería afirmar eso, pero era lo que estaba pensando y le respondió a Shaoran que sí, podía pasar lo mismo.

Y así, entre besos y caricias que los llevaron a dejar de pensar en el asunto de Hien, fue que se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

. . .

 _«Una calle solitaria, caminaba a paso lento casi moribundo, pensando en las cosas que estaba haciendo y que no se daba cuenta. Estaba perdiendo la noción del tiempo y se dejaba llevar por sentimientos que nunca antes había experimentado. Al salir de casa de ella Hien no estaba bien, lucía asustado corriendo por esa misma calle que hace horas recorría, las calles de un lugar que no conocía. Decidió huir, estaba asustado, ¿Cómo era posible sentir algo si él estaba muerto? Cruzó otra calle y vio con horror una luz que estaba encima de él. Sintió como su cara se desfiguró del susto.»_

 **. . .**

 _«Caminaba un largo pasillo, lo conocía bien, era el pasillo hacia las habitaciones de su casa y se sentía atraída por la preciosa melodía de una canción muy conocida para ella que alguien tocaba en piano._

― _¿Papá? ¿Qué haces tocando el piano de mamá? ―preguntó Sakura._

 _Fujitaka no le contestaba, seguía tocando aquella melodía que comenzaba a causarle tristeza._

― _Hoshi no Michi no Kokuhaku…_

― _Papá…_

― _Perdóname Sakura ―la castaña se acercó a su padre para poder darle un abrazo, como solía hacerlo cada vez que lo veía. Lo abrazó con fuerza demostrándole todo su cariño en ese precioso gesto.»_

Despertó agitada sentándose de sopetón en su propia cama. Sus ojos comenzaban a acumularse de lágrimas que no comprendía. Shaoran, quien estaba a su lado se removió preguntándole si se encontraba bien. Cuando el sonido de su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, y vio en ella el nombre de su hermano, no dudó en contestar.

―Sakura ―sonaba afligido y Sakura no podía parar de llorar― Papá… tuvo un accidente…

Dejó de escuchar en ese momento lo que vendría. Todo se volvió absolutamente nublado a sus ojos.

 **Shaoran**

Shaoran había tomado el celular de Sakura para hablar con Touya, quien ni siquiera le llamó la atención por estar con ella esa noche, lo que más dejó anonadado fue sentir los sollozos al otro lado del teléfono.

―¿En dónde está? ―preguntó el castaño.

―En el hospital de Tokio ―respondió esta vez Tsukishiro―. Buenos días Li ¿Podrías traer a Sakura?

―Saldremos de inmediato.

Yukito fue el encargado de avisarle a Tomoyo y a su madre, así que le pidió a Li que se preocupara exclusivamente de Sakura, puesto que no sabrían cómo podría reaccionar. Y ella seguía ahí petrificada en la orilla de la cama.

Se levantó a buscar las prendas esparcidas en el piso, se vistió rápidamente y comenzó a buscarle ropa a Sakura.

La vio allí sin dejar de llorar, no se movía en lo absoluto, pero sus ojos seguían acumulando las lágrimas que la noticia le había provocado.

―Sakura ―trató de hablarle suavemente.

―Mi… mi papá… ―giró un poco su rostro para ver a Shaoran.

* * *

 _Ok, no diré nada al respecto. Quiero leer sus comentarios de este capítulo._

 _La melodía que Fujitaka estaba tocando, es la de Platina en versión piano (la que sonaba en el animé, se llama así_ _Hoshi no Michi no Kokuhaku… tal cual como lo mencionó Fujitaka_ _), está agregada en la playlist del fic. ¡ESCUCHENLA! Y sientan como se les rompe el corazón(?) un poquito que sea…_

 _Y ahora, me voy a esconder de todos... y a celebrar mi cumpleaños. Por eso quise subir este episodio hoy, así no me matan del todo jiji._

 _¡Besitos!_


	24. Todo es parte del ciclo

**Capítulo 23**

 **Todo es parte del ciclo**

 **Shaoran**

Partieron rápidamente a Tokio en el vehículo de Shaoran. Éste se había comunicado con Meiling para que pudiera ir a buscarlos a casa de Sakura y así viajarían hacia el hospital de Tokio. Sakura aún seguía sin reaccionar y Shaoran estaba por demás, demasiado preocupado por ella.

Todo el camino se fueron en completo silencio y él tratando de no perder el control del auto. Meiling, quien iba detrás de ellos en el asiento, no decía nada. Shaoran la miraba por el espejo retrovisor y pudo percatarse de que revisaba constantemente su celular.

Cuando llegaron después de un buen rato manejando y entraron al hospital, Sakura no esperó a que Shaoran estacionara bien, para salir corriendo de allí.

―¡Yo voy con ella, Xiao Lang! ―dijo rápidamente Meiling sintiéndose un poco más aliviado.

Cuando encontró un lugar para quedar, un auto también se acercó a él ocasionando un pequeño trance entre ellos que lo llevó a dar un fuerte bocinazo.

Shaoran se tragó los insultos que el otro conductor le decía y tuvo que buscar otro espacio para dejar el vehículo. Estacionó con cuidado y luego fue corriendo hasta la instalación del hospital para ir en búsqueda de Sakura.

Preguntó en recepción por Kinomoto y ahí una señorita le informó de todo. Avanzó rápidamente hasta llegar al lugar de urgencias y allí observó como había más gente y a la vez la familia de Sakura. El mayor de los Kinomoto estaba sentado con sus manos en su rostro y Tsukishiro estaba de pie frente a él con una de sus manos en su hombro, como brindándole apoyo. También observó a Daidouji y a alguien de cabello corto que la acompañaba. Recordó fugazmente haberla visto en un par de fotos en casa de ella, seguramente se trataba de su madre. Y luego vio a Sakura, quien estaba apoyada en la pared con su cabeza gacha. Meiling se acercó a él para no dejarlo solo.

―Dijeron que fue un accidente en vehículo, que algunos profesores, que venían junto al padre de Sakura, venían camino a Tomoeda, el conductor perdió el control del vehículo y chocaron. El papá de Sakura venía de copiloto…

―¿En qué sector fue?

―Mitad de camino. Pero les quedaba más cerca llegar a Tokio…

En ese momento salió un doctor del pabellón y muchos se acercaron a él para hacerle preguntas o algo parecido. Lo que vio lo dejó perturbado porque algunos lloraban de alegría y otros simplemente se derrumbaban. Kinomoto se abrazó a Tsukishiro y Tomoyo corrió a socorrer a Sakura.

Sintió un sabor amargo en su boca y un malestar estomacal. Meiling le hizo un leve cariño en la espalda a su primo incitándolo a buscar a la castaña, aunque no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir. Caminó hacia ella y con un hilo de voz apenas pudo decir su nombre. La mirada que ella le dio a Shaoran lo descolocó.

―¡Aléjate! ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa!... Hien… ―tartamudeó al final y pestañeó mientras veía como las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, su corazón comenzaba a doler, ésta agachó su mirada― ¡Por su culpa… por su culpa mi papá está muerto! ―le gritaba Sakura a Shaoran sin dejar de llorar.

Shaoran estaba inmóvil ante la reacción de su novia.

―¿Qué estás diciendo, Sakura? ―comentó Touya.

―No Sakura… tu no… ―dijo Shaoran más a si mismo que para el resto. Ni siquiera estaba tomando en cuenta a los demás.

Un nuevo _deja vu_ se presentaba en la vida de Li Shaoran.

―Sakura ¿Por qué dices eso? ―preguntó Tomoyo.

Se quedó inmóvil en su lugar sin articular palabra alguna, solo sus manos se fueron convirtiendo en puños. Tragó pesado y miró a Meiling. Esperaba que le dijera algo que lo ayudara, que algún bálsamo apareciera para creer que esto no era verdad. Sintió vergüenza de que todos lo miraran, gente que ni siquiera conocía y que lo veían de una manera extraña.

―Ven, vamos ―sintió que Meiling lo tomó del brazo y salieron de ese lugar.

Se sentó en la cafetería que estaba a disposición y Meiling fue en busca de algo, por lo que le pidió que lo esperara allí.

Y comenzó a procesar lo que había sucedido. ¿Qué tiene que ver Hien Li con Fujitaka? ¿Por qué le dijo todas esas cosas? ¿Por qué lo había tratado así? Colocó su frente sobre sus manos apoyándose encima de la mesa y suspiró pesado, si alguna vez odió los hospitales, ahora más todavía. No quería volver a pasar la misma experiencia que hace tiempo. Xiu Mei también lo alejó de su vida por una estupidez y Sakura ahora había hecho lo mismo, aunque en su corazón aun guardaba algo de esperanza de que fuera solo algo momentáneo, culpaba al impacto de la noticia recién dada.

Meiling llegó y le depositó frente a sus narices un vaso con chocolate caliente que agradeció con un simple gesto en su rostro.

Sintió que el teléfono de Meiling sonó y recordó que ni siquiera se habían percatado de la hora en qué salieron.

―Son las siete ―le respondió Meiling.

Recordó que era día sábado y Sakura tenía apertura en el café. Así que decidió llamar a su compañera Sasaki para avisarle de lo sucedido, y que asignara a alguien en reemplazo de Sakura esa mañana.

Daidouji llegó en ese momento hacia donde estaban ambos Li.

―Mi madre se quedó con Sakura… está devastada ―corroboró entonces que la mujer que acompañaba a Tomoyo era la madre de ésta―. Lamento a nombre de mi prima todo lo que sucedió…

Shaoran no hablaba, no sabía qué decir.

―¿En qué podemos ayudar? ―preguntó Meiling.

―Veremos el asunto del velorio y… ―suspiró, se percató que a ella le estaba costando también, asimilar lo sucedido― y ver qué hacer con Sakura… ―miró directamente a Li.

―Yo… necesito hablar con ella…

―Tenle un poco de paciencia, por favor. Está experimentando esto desde otra perspectiva…

Lo entendía, pero no quería que ella lo culpara a él. Es lo único que pedía.

A los minutos más tarde, los tres se fueron caminando hasta el lugar donde estuvieron antes, donde seguían los hermanos Kinomoto. Sakura era abrazada por su hermano y Shaoran prefirió mirar desde lejos todo. La madre de Daidouji firmaba unos cuantos papeles y veía como conversaba con ellos.

Se sentó entonces allí en silencio, esperando que las horas avanzaran. Veía a cada instante a Sakura, pensando en las palabras adecuadas para decirle, que no volviera a reaccionar de ese modo con él, porque eso le había roto el corazón. En esos momentos era cuando más deseaba poder ver lo que a los ojos de Sakura era pan de cada día: poder ver a su padre, y pedirle explicaciones sobre lo sucedido, porque Sakura sabía o había visto algo que no comentó con nadie, de lo contrario no habría dicho lo que dijo, culpando a Hien Li sobre la muerte de Fujitaka Kinomoto.

Y estando ahí perdido en sus pensamientos fue que el tiempo pasó volando y observó como la madre de Tomoyo, junto con ella, caminaban junto a Sakura. Él se levantó rápidamente para seguirlas, pero Tomoyo fue quien dejó a Sakura en manos de su madre para luego cercarse a él.

―Iremos a casa de Sakura a buscar algo de ropa y algunas cosas del tío Fujitaka. El cuerpo lo van a trasladar al cementerio de Tomoeda ¿Lo ubicas? ―Shaoran afirmó en silencio―. Será velado en ese lugar, es la tradición de la familia y luego, bueno será sepultado junto con la tumba de tía Nadeshiko.

―Entiendo, gracias por la información…

―Li ―dijo Daidouji―. No sé como va a reaccionar Sakura, pero te pido que no la dejes sola. Y aunque pueda ponerse testaruda, no lo hace con mala intención. Sólo que no sé qué está pasando por su cabeza, ni qué clase de sentimientos está teniendo ahora, pero conozco a mi prima de casi toda la vida y es una buena chica… jamás culparía a alguien de lo que pasó. Lo que haya visto o soñado no es culpa tuya…

―Lo sé y gracias ―comentó Shaoran y luego agregó―, es sólo que, me descolocó lo que dijo, si realmente mi padre tuvo algo que ver… Sólo quiero que hable conmigo y me explique. Pero por como me trató hace un rato, no sé qué puedo hacer, siento que estoy de brazos cruzados porque ni siquiera puedo acercarme a ella… Seguramente Kinomoto me quiere golpear…

―No, Touya podrá ser muy celoso, pero nunca haría algo así. Te aseguro que tiene las mismas dudas que tú con todo lo que Sakura dijo.

Esas palabras calmaron un poco las sensaciones de tristeza en él. Tomoyo entonces se despidió de Li y caminó hacia su madre quien esperaba fuera del hospital. Meiling, quien estaba un poco alejada de la gente, se acercó a su primo preguntándole cuales eran sus planes a partir de ahora.

―Vayamos a casa. Necesito ducharme y luego iré al cementerio a dejar mis condolencias… ¿Me acompañarás? ―Meiling respondió que sí―. Además debemos ver el asunto de la mudanza.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar para ir hasta el estacionamiento y emprender la marcha hacia su casa.

 **Sakura**

Un día había pasado de todo aquel asunto, y no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones. No había podido dormir nada, sus ojos estaban demasiado hinchados y unas ojeras hacían acto de presencia. Y aunque fue obligada a quedarse anoche en casa de Tomoyo, Sakura lo único que deseaba era volver a casa. Pero aún quedaba la parte más dolorosa de todo esto.

Las personas más cercanas a la familia estaban ahí reunidos. Era un espacio especial para velorios que el cementerio de Tomoeda ofrecía. La foto de Fujitaka estaba adornada por flores e incienso y los presentes iban pasando de a uno para dejar sus ofrendas y otorgarle un rezo al difunto por el descanso de su alma. A un costado de eso, se encontraban Touya y Sakura sentados en el piso recibiendo las condolencias de quienes venían.

―Monstruo ―habló Touya―. Si gustas puedes ir a quedarte con Yuki y yo al departamento…

―No es necesario. Volveré a casa.

Touya no le refutó su decisión y lo agradecía. No tenía intenciones de estorbarles. Sus ojos se posaron en ese momento en quien estaba sentado delante de ella. Sus ojos marrones lucían apagados y con una clara intención de súplica. Pero ella aun sentía rencor, porque esa misma mirada la veía en sus sueños de aquel accidente, en Hien quien estaba delante de ese automóvil. Apretó sus dientes y escuchó las palabras de Shaoran bajando su mirada.

―Mis condolencias ―dijo y luego vio de reojo como él se retiraba de ese lugar.

Aun recordaba todas las cosas que le dijo ayer a Shaoran en pleno hospital, pero es que la sola mirada de él se mezcló con su reciente sueño y cegada por eso, creyó haber visto a Hien. Sólo su voz la hizo aterrizar y comprender la gran diferencia entre ambos, aun así aquellas palabras habían salido sin ningún tipo de censura.

De pronto, gente que trabajaba en aquel lugar le habló a su hermano y ella logró escuchar lo que le dijeron. Era el momento en que debían llevar el ataúd de Fujitaka hacia su lugar de descanso. Allí estaría al fin con su amada Nadeshiko.

Un nudo en la garganta se comenzó a atorar en Sakura, que incluso le impedía levantarse de su lugar, pero fue Touya quien la ayudó a ponerse de pie y caminaron abrazados hacia la salida de ese cuarto, para que todos después fueran hasta el lugar de la sepultura.

Cada escena ocurría como una tortura para Sakura, las palabras de sus amigos y colegas, las palabras de Sonomi, el llanto de su prima y las palabras de Touya, todo eso calaba profundo en su alma y corazón. La gente estaba esperando que ella dijera algo, pero no podía, de su boca no salían nada más que balbuceos y sonoros ruidos provocados por la mucosidad que llevaba acumulada en su nariz.

Eso fue todo. Fujitaka estaba nuevamente al lado de Nadeshiko.

 **. . .**

Sakura estaba por demás devastada, pero no quiso irse de su casa. Aunque con lo poco y nada que podía pensar con claridad en esos momentos, sabía que estar en esas cuatro paredes le haría mal, no quería dejar la casa sola, no podía y no quería.

Había pasado una semana desde aquello y aun no podía superarlo. No estaba asistiendo a trabajar, no salía de aquella casa, ni siquiera respondía las llamadas por teléfono. Era una suerte que al menos podía comer uno que otro bocado de algo para no desfallecer, pero todo eso se veía devuelto en la taza del inodoro.

Subió hasta el segundo piso y antes de entrar en su habitación miró una vez más la puerta de la habitación de su padre. Se acercó cautelosamente y cuando colocó su mano en la perilla de la puerta, demás está decir que sus nervios la comenzaban a traicionar, porque pensaba que abriendo esa puerta su padre estaría sentado leyendo algún libro o tocando el piano o simplemente descansando. Pero cuando entró a la habitación y encontró todo a oscuras, se deslizó hasta el piso y volvió a llorar.

―No puedo… ―decía sin intentar detener sus lágrimas.

Escuchó la voz de Maaya hablarle, pero no quiso responder.

―Sakura, no puedes continuar así ―hablaba la fantasma―. Ni siquiera te has duchado, con suerte te alimentas, pero todo lo vomitas. Si no sales de ese estado no vas a recuperarte.

―Quiero ver a mi papá… ―sollozaba Sakura.

Se abrazó a sus piernas y así continuó. Realmente estaba sumergida en un hoyo del que no quería asimilar salir. Maaya no podía hacer nada más que aconsejarla con sus palabras, pero Sakura no ponía de su parte, no quería. A veces intentaba dormir, pero despertaba con ataques de ansiedad que sólo podía calmar logrando tirar al suelo lo que pillara a su paso. Sus peluches y sus libros, hasta el computador habían sufrido el golpe de la caída.

Tomoyo no tenía llaves de su casa y ni siquiera Touya había venido a verla. Sakura pensaba que él estaba pasando sus penas a su manera en compañía de Yukito. Y era en ese entonces en que recordaba a Shaoran, quien tampoco había aparecido en casa. Aunque muchas veces vio que tenía varios mensajes de él y miles de llamadas perdidas en su celular, jamás le devolvió alguno de esos.

Al cabo de unas horas en que se quedó allí sin hacer nada sintió el timbre de su casa. Este insistía de manera constante y hastiada de eso decidió levantarse. Cuando lo hizo se percató de que sus piernas estaban adormecidas, puesto que había pasado mucho tiempo sentada en el suelo. Así que se fue caminando despacio por el pasillo, apoyándose en la pared y tratando de hacer reaccionar sus piernas sacudiéndolas de vez en cuando, aquel hormigueo en sus piernas molestaba bastante, así que se fue arrastrando sus pasos hasta llegar al primer piso de su casa. Tropezó con algo que no le dio demasiada importancia y cuando llegó a la puerta principal, abrió y miró aturdida a la persona frente a ella.

La imagen de Shaoran estaba allí y eso le causó un gran revuelo en su corazón. Lo observó ahí quieto, callado y con una clara señal de estar enojado. No dijo nada en particular y dejando la puerta abierta ella comenzó a caminar dentro de la casa y a subir las escaleras nuevamente, aunque esta vez entró a su habitación y no a la de su padre.

 **Shaoran**

El estado demacrado de Sakura lo tenía preocupado, por eso insistía en querer sacarla de esa casa, pero ella estaba en ese estado de negación.

Cuando Sakura había abierto la puerta éste decidió seguirla, viendo como entró a su habitación. El panorama que él veía no era para nada alentador, puesto que su habitación que siempre lucía perfumada y con mucha luz, esta vez se notaba descuidada y con todas las cortinas cerradas y el desparramo de cosas en el suelo. Ella estaba tirada en su cama hecha un ovillo y su corazón se partió en mil pedazos. Odiaba verla así. ¿Qué era de la chica tan alegre que conoció? Caminó hasta poder quedar sentado a un lado de ella, pero ésta ni siquiera se inmutó en moverse o algo parecido.

―Vete por favor ―dijo apenas Sakura.

―No, no me iré.

―No quiero verte…

―¡Yo no soy Hien! ―dijo casi gritando Shaoran.

Sakura se acurrucó aún más en su cama ocultando su rostro para seguir sollozando. Él la escuchaba y eso le dolía.

―Duele… duele mucho Shaoran…

Shaoran comprendía su situación, pero no entendía como una persona podía llegar a ese estado y no querer la ayuda de alguien más, incluso había rechazado a su amiga Tomoyo. No, no entendía, no entendió en su momento a Xiu Mei, y ahora con Sakura tampoco, pero no iba a dejarla sola, no en ese estado, no sabiendo que podía sacarla de ahí… Aunque las palabras que le había gritado en el hospital aún le dolían.

―Sakura ―habló el castaño― necesitas salir de aquí… mírame…

Colocó una de sus manos en su hombro para moverla lentamente, ella se dejó guiar por él y ésta se le quedó mirando, sus ojos rojos sin querer hacían lucir más sus preciosos verdes, el color natural de sus ojos.

―Perdóname… ―hipó Sakura― no quise portarme así contigo, no debí decirte eso… en el hospital, yo…

La hizo callar con un leve sonido.

Luego se levantó de aquella cama y caminó hasta la ventana de la habitación, con la clara intención de correr las persianas y que así pudiese entrar luz a aquella habitación que estaba sumida en la tristeza y en la oscuridad. Dio un medio giro para ver como Sakura comenzaba a sentarse en su propia cama refregando sus ojos. Shaoran caminó unos pasos hasta ella y le extendió la mano. Ésta con su rostro agachado, buscó la mano de él para tomarla y en ese momento él la impulsó a ponerse de pie.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Él esperaba a que ella le dijera algo, alguna cosa, pero seguía obstinada mirando el piso. Por eso mismo es que decidió brindarle un abrazo, esperando no ser rechazado por ese gesto. Por suerte no fue así, porque le correspondió de vuelta, pasando sus brazos por la cintura de Shaoran y apoyando su frente en el hombro de él.

―No me dejes sola… ―dijo Sakura en un hilo de voz.

―No lo haré... ―respondió.

Se separó un poco de Sakura llevando sus manos hasta el rostro de la ojiverde, para limpiar el rastro de lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Tenía intenciones de besarla, pero prefería darle tiempo para que se sintiera mejor. Así que sólo acarició sus mejillas con el dedo pulgar.

―Shaoran… ―habló Sakura un poco más calmada― necesito hacer algo importante…

―Lo que necesites pídeme, pero antes… date una ducha, te cambias de ropa. Necesitas salir de acá unos días…

Ella sólo afirmó en silencio y comenzó a caminar hasta el baño del segundo piso. Shaoran se quedó mirando como ella atravesaba la puerta y luego dirigió su mirada por todo alrededor de la habitación. Ordenaría un poco, limpiaría la habitación, al menos dejarla algo más ordenado y botar los papeles esparcidos en el piso donde seguramente Sakura se limpiaba cada vez que lloraba. Ventiló su cama, abrió las ventanas para que circulara el aire. Cuando salió al pasillo dirigió su mirada a la habitación que era de Fujitaka. Prestó atención al baño para corroborar que Sakura sí se estaba duchando, así que entró a la habitación del padre de ella para observar con cuidado todo. Se encontraba ordenada a excepción de la cama, seguramente Sakura se recostó más de alguna vez allí. El resto de las cosas parecían estar en su lugar. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y bajó las escalas para ordenar un poco más la cocina y la sala de estar que estaban también como si nadie habitara la casa: todo apagado y sin movimiento.

Escuchó como Sakura cerraba la puerta del baño, la casa estaba tan silenciosa que hasta el mínimo ruido podía percibirse. Subió con la intención de verla, pero al encontrarla solo envuelta con una toalla se cohibió y le dio la espalda a la chica.

Ella ni siquiera se inmutó con su presencia y comenzó a vestirse delante de él, porque se movía de un lado a otro buscando su ropa, y aunque estuviera de espaldas sentía un calor sobre sus mejillas que no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Miraba de reojo a Sakura para ver su comportamiento y sí, para admirarla también. Se había colocado ya su ropa interior y caminó como buscando algo. En eso, Shaoran decidió caminar hacia el baño o algún lado para darle la privacidad a la chica, pero antes de que saliera totalmente de su pieza, ella le había agarrado la mano.

―Shaoran... ―dijo con una voz muy dulce.

Su corazón volvió a latir con esa intensidad de siempre, con una simple palabra salida de su boca. Pero no era el momento, ni la ocasión. No después de haber estado toda una semana sin salir de su casa pasando las penas de la reciente muerte de su padre, completamente sola. ¿No era debido, cierto? Porque ella lo miraba con su boca semi abierta, acariciando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos.

Y es que no aguantó más y se acercó directamente a sus labios y con eso se encargaría de recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo, si es que ella era lo que estaba pidiendo en ese momento. Si así la castaña podía olvidar su tristeza por un lapso de tiempo, lo haría con gusto. Y antes de sumergirse en el placer con Sakura en su propia cama, seguía manteniendo firme la decisión de sacarla de allí, para que pudiera vivir el luto, pero en compañía de las personas que más la querían.

Su corazón latía con tanta velocidad y una sensación de hormigueo lo invadía por completo con cada gemido que Sakura le entregaba a Shaoran.

―Más rápido... ―le susurró al oído.

Miró a la castaña quien seguía con sus ojos cerrados, su boca entreabierta respirando con dificultad. Sintiendo como las manos de ella recorrían su cuerpo hasta su cabellera y estas se quedaban allí jugando con su pelo y su nuca. Apoyó su frente con la de la castaña para conceder a su petición. Volviéndose completamente extasiado cuando su cabello fue tironeado y ella dejaba escapar ese gemido de satisfacción. Siguió un poco más tomando sus piernas, apretando firmemente, para poder culminar a su vez favorablemente.

Respiraba por encima del rostro de Sakura, quien aún seguía con sus ojos cerrados, cosa que lo hizo extrañarse un poco.

―Sakura ―dijo preocupado.

Ella seguía sin abrir sus ojos apretándolos de vez en cuando hasta que volvió a ver que caían lágrimas. Shaoran se asustó con esa reacción ¿Qué había hecho mal? Hasta que por fin habló.

―Pensé que podría olvidar por un buen rato todo, y lo hice, y fue maravilloso, pero otra vez caigo y no puedo olvidar lo sucedido... perdón Shaoran... ―decía la castaña.

―No me asustes con esas cosas Sakura, por favor ―dijo sin querer―. Mírame, déjame ayudarte. No vivas este luto sola, Sakura. Si está en mis manos el hacerte sonreír o secar tus lágrimas, no dudes en que lo voy a hacer. Pero primero, debes poner de tu parte en querer salir de ese agujero en el que te estás hundiendo.

Ella afirmaba con su rostro sin dejar de llorar y él sólo besó cada una de sus lágrimas hasta que por fin pudiera tranquilizarse. Durmieron abrazados en la cama de ella, completamente desnudos, cobijados sólo por una delgada sábana.

 **Sakura**

Despertó de una manera mucho más tranquila, bostezó un par de veces y se dio cuenta de que a su lado dormitaba tranquilamente Shaoran, quien le daba la espalda. Sakura entonces se dio el lujo de observarlo, recorrerla atentamente y memorizar si tenía alguna marca o algún lunar que lo hiciera llamativo y sí, poseía ambas. Recordó lo sucedido el día anterior, en como se había comportado con él y entendió a la vez que pudo descansar como hace días no había podido hacerlo. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios y se quedó así un ratito más.

A los minutos después se levantó con cautela con la intención de dejar durmiendo al castaño y caminó en busca de algo que colocarse, para luego ir hasta el ropero donde buscó una mochila y echó algo de ropa, pero se quedó quieta de repente, sintiendo nuevamente ese bajón anímico que la invadía constantemente. Apretó sus puños por sobre la tela del bolso que arreglaba y sintió que una opresión en el pecho se apoderaba de ella.

Shaoran se removía emitiendo algunos sonidos y Sakura se acercó a él, recostándose a su lado con la intención de calmarse un poco. Logró conseguirlo y él se había dado la vuelta para quedar frente a Sakura quien le comenzó a hablar con los ojos aun cerrados. El chico le decía que estaba sorprendido de verla despierta antes que él.

―Cosas que pasan…

―¿Tienes hambre? Puedo usar la cocina para preparar algo…

―Seguro, pero no tengo apetito.

Shaoran no dijo nada y ella agradeció eso, porque en verdad no tenía ningún deseo de comer. Se fijó en como el chico se cubría con la sábana y comenzaba a buscar su ropa con la mirada. Sakura ayudó con la labor y como ya estaba vestida, recogió la ropa de él para entregársela y luego salir de aquella habitación. Pero al estar en el pasillo se fijó en la de su padre, creyendo escuchar nuevamente aquella melodía de su sueño.

―¿Papá?

Caminó hacia la habitación para poder ver el rostro de su padre. Ahí él estaba sentado frente al piano nuevamente.

―¿Por qué lloras, hija? No sigas sufriendo. Yo estaré bien.

Abrió los ojos abruptamente. Dándose cuenta que nuevamente estaba recostada en su cama, pero a su lado Shaoran no estaba. ¿Qué fue todo eso? Se sentía desorientada, sobre todo porque estaba vestida. Aunque al mirar su habitación, esta parecía a como siempre la mantenía: con luz, ordenada, cada cosa en su lugar.

Sintió ruido y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora se levantó rápidamente para bajar y comprobar de qué o de quién se trataba.

La mesa de la cocina donde solían tomar desayuno estaba servida. Un tazón de té, con una porción de huevo frito, salchichas y ensalada sobre la mesa para llegar y servir. Con temor se acercó y sólo pudo comprobar que no era su padre quien cocinaba, sino que Shaoran se había tomado la molestia de preparar todo.

Se sentía un poco desilusionada, debía ser sincera, pero tenía que empezar a acostumbrarse a la cruda realidad. Él ya no volvería.

―Estás pálida, Sakura.

La tomó de la mano y la llevó a sentarse, el olor no la tentaba para nada, así que cerrando sus ojos se mentalizó que debía alimentarse. Shaoran se sentó frente a ella y comenzó a degustar de lo preparado. Sakura en cambio fue directamente a beber té. Era lo único que su cuerpo podía aceptar sin tener que devolverlo después. Aunque intentó pinchar una de las salchichas en forma de pulpo que él le había cocinado.

―Gracias… por la comida…

Se sorprendió a si misma de verse comiendo un poco más de lo normal, lo cual agradecía, porque lo que estaba consumiendo estaba realmente apetitoso y delicioso.

Cuando terminó, mucho rato después de su novio, Sakura le dijo lo que había sucedido hace un rato atrás: que vio o soñó con su padre y que por eso mismo necesitaba hacer algo importante.

Se alistaron para salir, dejando la casa cerrada y Sakura entregándole el bolso a Shaoran quien lo dejó en la parte de atrás del auto. Ambos subieron al vehículo que había quedado estacionado fuera toda la noche, y emprendieron el rumbo hacia el lugar que Sakura quería visitar.

Antes de eso, Sakura decidió revisar todos los mensajes que recibió durante esa semana de ausencia con el mundo. Le escribió a Tomoyo, diciéndole que estaba saliendo de su casa, que la disculpara por no haberle respondido algún mensaje o llamado. Además le escribió también a Rika disculpándose por su ausencia en el café esos días. Recibió mensajes de sus amigos además, incluso Shouji le había escrito también.

Respondió a cada uno de ellos y de paso leyó los que Shaoran le había enviado.

―No es necesario que me los respondas ―dijo él mientras seguía conduciendo.

Ella no dijo nada, sólo los leía en silencio, sintiéndose algo triste por todo.

 _«Sakura por favor dime ¿cómo estás?»_

 _«Podrías contestarme los mensajes, por favor.»_

 _«Sakura, estoy preocupado, por favor atiende mis llamadas, o al menos las de Daidouji.»_

 _«Sakura…»_

Resopló cuando terminó de ver todos sus mensajes. Y siguió mirando por la ventana, que era mucho mejor que enfrentar a Shaoran en ese momento. Comenzó a morderse los labios por reacción nerviosa, buscando algo que decir.

Hasta que finalmente llegaron al lugar que Sakura quería ir.

 **. . .**

En un debate interno, buscó las palabras adecuadas para hablar. Pensó en todo y en nada. Debía convencerse de que tenía que seguir el curso de su vida y no detenerse ni menos mortificarse por lo sucedido recientemente.

Caminó despacio sintiendo como si su corazón fuese a salir de su pecho, apretó sus manos y respiró, no iba a dejar que la angustia ganara de nuevo. Y no, ya era suficiente. Entendió que estaba siendo egoísta con sus pensamientos, que debía dejar de sufrir. Era el curso natural de las cosas y nada sucede por azar. Además el hecho de no haberlo visto durante este tiempo le demostraba que él estaba bien, quizás conforme, pero que al menos en su vida no había quedado nada pendiente.

Sakura entonces depositó las flores en la tumba donde ahora aparecía el nombre de Fujitaka, haciéndole compañía a su querida esposa Nadeshiko.

―Papá, prometo que voy a ser fuerte, pero necesito que me ayudes, que me brindes esa misma fuerza con la que tu viviste todo este tiempo. Sé que tenemos los mismos genes y estoy segura que pronto esa fuerza va a despertar en mí, así que por favor descansa en paz, porque te prometo que seguiré adelante.

Miró por una vez más la tumba con nostalgia, para luego mirar a quien la acompañaba.

―Necesito salir de mi casa… ―dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia el castaño―. Hablaré con Tomoyo o quizás busque un lugar…

―Sakura ―interrumpió Shaoran―, puedes quedarte conmigo, no hay problema… claro si gustas ―dijo eso con voz bajita.

―Pero, no tendrás problemas…

―De hecho no te lo había comentado, pero en el mismo edificio hay un lugar al que nos vamos a cambiar. Meiling se va a quedar a vivir en Tomoeda y necesitaba agrandar el espacio. Nos estamos mudando de departamento así que no habrá problemas…

―Lo lamento ―dijo ella― pasaron tantas cosas y yo ni enterada, lo siento mucho.

―Sólo te perdono si vienes conmigo ―comentó avergonzado.

Sakura forzó una pequeña sonrisa y con un movimiento de su rostro le respondió positivamente a la proposición de Shaoran. Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida del cementerio. Sakura con la idea en mente de que de ahora en adelante debía esforzarse por sí misma en hacer sentir orgullosos a sus padres, que no debía dejar de lado a aquellos que tenía a su alrededor, que debía apreciar el querer compartir más con ellos, porque así como de un día para otro su padre dejó de estar en el mundo de los vivos, mañana podría ser un amigo, o incluso ella. Sus días bajo la tristeza debían pasar, no olvidarlos por completo, pero sí aprender a que mediante ellos la gente se vuelve más fuerte. Sakura nunca sufrió la pérdida de su madre, por eso ahora estaba viviendo la de Fujitaka y así como él había salido adelante, debía hacerlo ella y su hermano. En ese momento fue que le pidió a Shaoran que por favor, la llevara hasta la casa de Touya, que necesitaba hablar con él.

Cuando estuvo frente a él, sólo corrió a darle un gran abrazo y decirle, también, que todo saldrá bien. Touya, muy pocas veces era demostrativo con su hermana, por lo general la vida de ambos se llevaban entre bromas y discusiones banales, pero en este momento, ambos se necesitaban porque estaban viviendo la misma pena. Por suerte, Yukito fue un buen refuerzo para el temperamento del mayor de los Kinomoto y pudo refugiarse con él. Además, el sí tuvo noción de la pérdida de su madre cuando era más pequeño.

―Sakura ―le habló Touya a ella y a Li estando ya dentro del departamento de la pareja―. ¿Qué harás ahora?

―Me iré a quedar con Shaoran ―lo miró y éste la tomó suavemente de la mano―. Pensaba ir donde Tomoyo, pero no quería ser una molestia, hasta pensé en arrendar algún lugar…

―Pero yo le ofrecí quedarse conmigo y mi prima Meiling. Nos estamos cambiando a un lugar más amplio ―dijo Shaoran quien miraba fijamente al hermano de Sakura.

Sakura esperaba algún comentario pesado de su hermano, pero este no hizo nada. Sólo cerró sus ojos, se acomodó mejor en el asiento y masculló algunas palabras que ella no logró descifrar.

―Estaré bien, hermano ―quiso suavizar Sakura.

―Más te vale que así sea, monstruo.

Sakura, al volver a escuchar su apelativo, sonrió.

Yukito entró en esos momentos con una bandeja con tazas y té para servir, además de algunas galletas con chispas de chocolate para acompañar. Sakura al divisar eso se percató del rostro de Shaoran al ver aquello e internamente rió, sabía cuanto amaba el castaño todo lo relacionado con el chocolate, por lo que antes de que todos comenzaran a servirse, ella tomó una de esas galletas y se la entregó a Li para que se la comiera.

―Gracias por todo, de verdad.

Él la observó más no dijo nada, sólo recibió aquella galleta de manos de Sakura quien se la dejó frente a su boca y este atinó a morder un trozo sin dejar de mirarla.

―¡Dejen de hacer esas cosas frente a mí, monstruo! ―habló Touya notoriamente molesto.

Sakura sólo le hizo un gesto con sus ojos, pero para cuando Shaoran le dio un beso en la mejilla a ella, claramente con la intención de molestar a Touya, éste se levantó de su asiento para correr a Li de ahí y quedarse al lado de su hermana.

―Eres demasiado infantil, hermano.

―Ya cállate.

«Nunca dejen de apoyarse mutuamente.»

Sakura sintió una calma en ese momento, con todo lo sucedido. Aquellas palabras habían aparecido en su cabeza por alguna razón. Y aunque miró disimuladamente por su alrededor no vio nada. Sabía que aquel mensaje era de su padre.

Cuando sintió que Touya le hacía cariño en la cabeza comprendió que sí, todo estaría bien.

* * *

 _Hola gente bonita ¿Cómo les va? Acá les traigo un nuevo capítulo del fic. Con la verdad de las cosas con respecto a Fujitaka. Me dolió hacerlo, pero era parte de la historia. Al fin y al cabo de eso trata todo, de la muerte, de los fantasmas y de que ellos descansen en paz. En que Sakura viviera ahora ella misma esa experiencia, se frustrara, llorara y pudiera darse cuenta que podía salir adelante, más si tiene a tanta gente alrededor que la quiere y la cuidará. Siento que no fue complicado plasmar esa sensación y aunque afortunadamente, no he tenido que vivir esa experiencia aun u.u me basé en los sentimientos que una tiene cuando terminas una relación amorosa, quizás no es ni remotamente parecida, pero en ambas situaciones se vive un luto que día a día se va superando._

 _Por otro lado, se vivió el final del anime de Clear Card, que a mí en lo personal me gustó y que sin duda deja abierta la posibilidad de una 2da temporada. Tuve un ataque de risa y nervios cuando veía el capítulo xD. (Y bueno, también lloré) No tienen idea de cuánto amo esta serie, con sus pros y sus contras, es perfecta. Larga vida a Sakura Card Captor y a su música._

 _Y bueno, quiero avanzar en esto para llegar a finalizar la historia, porque tengo otras ideas en mente que quiero llevar a cabo para mí, para ustedes, para el fandom de esta maravillosa serie._

 _Espero sus reviews niñas, de verdad que me gusta leerlos, responderles, conversar, que me amen y odien a la vez xD. Pero en serio, sin su apoyo esto no avanzaría mucho. Porque son ustedes las que me ayudan con sus ideas, sus dudas y todo para yo poder escribir y percatarme de esos detalles que ustedes ven y que yo puedo pasar en alto. Así que a todas gracias por sus mensajes…_

 _Y que onda, muy sentimental yo, mejor me retiro a rockear un poco (?) si claro._

 _Nos leemos. ¡Abrazos y besos!_


	25. La verdad de Hien

**Capítulo 24**

 **La verdad de Hien**

 **Shaoran**

Miraba como Sakura dormía a su lado con una calma casi envidiable. Veía su rostro relajado, inhalando y exhalando con serenidad. Sus mechones de cabello caían por su rostro y Shaoran ni siquiera quería moverlos para evitar despertar a la chica. Se removió un poco más de su posición emitiendo un par de sonidos que hicieron que su cuerpo comenzara casi a electrizarse.

Para distraerse de aquella preciosa visión, decidió escribirle a Daidouji para contarle sobre el estado de su prima. Y que además podía venir a visitarla cuando quisiera para estar con ella. Su estadía sería bienvenida en su nuevo departamento.

Se acomodó nuevamente quedando frente a Sakura para lograr dormir un poco más. Era la primera noche que compartirían juntos y él sólo quería dar lo mejor de sí para que su querida Sakura estuviera tranquila y en paz.

―Buenas noches preciosa ―dijo despacio Shaoran para depositarle un beso en la frente a Sakura y luego cerrar sus ojos para por fin dormir.

Al día siguiente era trece de Agosto, lunes por la mañana y se despertaba algo desorientado. Estar en su nueva habitación fue extraño, pero se sintió bien. Al otro lado de su habitación, estaba Meiling descansando. O eso creía porque el olor a pan quemado comenzó a invadir su nariz y eso lo alarmó, más cuando escuchó el grito de ella desde la cocina.

Sakura comenzó a moverse de su lugar y él se levantó rápido, vestirse e ir hasta la cocina.

―Ya quieres inaugurar el departamento, Meiling ―dijo más bien fastidiado.

―Lo lamento. Me distraje revisando el celular.

―¡Despégate de eso!

Caminó hasta abrir la ventana, que ahora daba a una cómoda terraza y divisó el paisaje. Le gustaba lo que veía. Luego giró para ver como Sakura también llegaba hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Meiling. Escuchó como Sakura decidió prestarle ayuda en la cocina a la morena y ésta rezongaba por lo bajo. Recordó aquellos días en China y como su querida prima no tenía habilidades para la cocina, porque siempre todo resultaba en un caos, salvo algunas pocas veces podía lograr preparar algo. Aunque le ponía empeño y a veces resultaban las cosas comestibles. Sonrió al recordar eso y ver a lo lejos, como ambas interactuaban muy bien. Notó que Sakura estaba vestida, entonces decidió preguntarle desde el balcón:

―¿Irás al café?

Sakura afirmó en silencio.

―No puedo seguir abusando de Rika. Además me sirve como distracción.

Dejó a Sakura hacer sus cosas a su ritmo mirándola con atención, siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos y como se desenvolvía en el departamento. Luego de eso, decidió caminar hacia dentro en dirección al baño. Necesitaba una buena ducha y comenzar esa semana con ánimo, aunque los días lunes siempre eran una tortura para cualquier ser humano, aunque trabajara _freelance._

Pasada las horas, se encontraba sentado frente al computador revisando la contabilidad del café, del _pub_ y de la textil en China. Debía administrar bien su tiempo en cada una de ellas. Pero estaba inquieto pensando si era o no buena idea haber dejado a Sakura ir al café. Miraba a cada instante su celular por si ella le escribía o alguno de sus compañeros le informaba del estado de la castaña. No quería parecer psicópata, pero le urgía saber que ella solamente se encontraba bien. Aunque había pasado una semana desde todo lo sucedido con el padre de la chica, quizás un poco más de tiempo de luto hubiera sido bueno, pero tampoco valía la pena tenerla en casa todo el día.

Suspiró por milésima vez en lo que iba de la mañana. Tenía trabajo acumulado y necesitaba ponerse al corriente, luego de eso volvería a su rutina semanal donde practicaba artes marciales y salía a recorrer la ciudad. Lo que sí, los días miércoles seguía yendo a jugar con los chicos en el Parque Pingüino.

―¡Me voy Xiao Lang! Deséame suerte ―dijo de pronto Meiling quien estaba bien vestida y perfumada.

―¿A dónde vas? ―preguntó Shaoran.

―Tengo una entrevista de trabajo ―dijo emocionada Meiling.

Su primo le deseó buena suerte y la chica se marchó al instante.

Una vez más solo en casa, agradecía tener la compañía de Meiling, pero también apreciaba esos momentos en que el silencio era su mejor amigo en casa. Se apoyó una vez más en el respaldo de su silla y comenzó a girar, era una de las formas en que se relajaba.

Y todo estaba en absoluta calma que le generó una extraña sensación, por lo que decidió colocar música de _The Beatles_ a un volumen moderado y seguir trabajando, era preferible eso a tener que pensar en cosas paranormales que le erizaban la piel.

Su estómago rugió, ni cuenta se había dado de lo rápido que había avanzado la hora, ya que el reloj marcaba que pronto serían las tres de la tarde. Así que dejó sus cosas de lado, se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar por alrededor de su casa para estirar su cuerpo y sus piernas. Luego se dirigió hasta la cocina para ver qué podría preparar para el almuerzo, además, en unos minutos más llegaría Sakura de su turno y que mejor que esperarla con algo rico para comer.

Revisó también su celular para ver si había alguna noticia de Meiling. Había salido temprano y aun no tenía señales de ella. Decidió escribirle un mensaje, para saber más que nada a qué hora llegaría. Después de eso, decidió cocinar pastas.

Sintió la puerta de la casa abrirse y el sonido de la llave guardarse en su bolso. Sakura entraba a la casa saludando a Shaoran con un suave beso en sus labios y mirando lo que éste estaba preparando. Observó como ella se relamía los labios ante uno de sus platos favoritos.

―Huele delicioso ―decía Sakura.

―En seguida te sirvo, tampoco he almorzado.

Ella le sonrió y caminó hasta el baño para poder lavarse las manos.

La música seguía sonando en casa y cada uno almorzaba en silencio, aunque él no se sentía incómodo. Miraba a ratos a Sakura y podía percatarse de como ella disfrutaba de la comida que había preparado. Y conquistar por el estómago a alguien que sabe de cocina, era un gran desafío. Con ese pensamiento fue inevitable sonreír para sus adentros.

―Ciertamente señorita Kinomoto ―habló de pronto Shaoran mirando directamente a Sakura―. Usted me debe algo desde hace tres días.

Sakura lo miró con el tenedor a medio camino de su boca.

―¿Qué cosa? ―preguntó con aire de inocencia.

―Diez ―Sakura levantó una ceja con lo dicho por Shaoran―. Hace tres días fue diez de agosto.

Sakura comprendió, porque de su boca salió una pequeña o de exclamación. Pero antes de que ella lograra decir completamente un «lo siento», Shaoran la detuvo estirando su mano tapando su boca. Pero ella la apartó con sus manos para poder hablar.

―¿Cómo puedo compensarlo? ―dijo sinceramente, pero Shaoran no le daba mayor importancia a celebrar un mes de noviazgo o «amistad con ventaja» como ella le llamó en su momento. Sólo quería pasar tiempo con Sakura y bueno, quizás hacer algo que no fuera extremadamente cursi.

―Me conformo con que nos acurruquemos en la cama… ―guardó silencio esperando alguna mirada de ella, que comenzaba a colocarse roja―. ¿Seguir con las películas por ejemplo?

Ella rió con picardía y sí, tenían películas pendientes por ver. Sakura terminó entonces su plato de pastas, para luego retirar las cosas de la mesa, lavarlas y luego dirigirse hacia la habitación.

―Vamos ―ordenó ella―. Apostemos quien se duerme primero.

Colocaron _Guardians of the Galaxy_ y aunque el _soundtrack_ de la película era un placer de escuchar para Shaoran, el haber almorzado y luego tirarse a la cama le fue imposible evitar comenzar a cabecear en plena película. Nunca supo cuál de los dos había perdido la apuesta primero.

 **Sakura**

Los días avanzaban en casa de Shaoran. Lo mejor de todo era que ambos se complementaban bastante bien y aunque a veces discutían por cierto desorden en el baño o por qué quedaba la tapa del inodoro arriba, eran detalles de los cuales iban aprendiendo del otro.

El humor de ella y su estado de ánimo iban volviendo cada día. Se sentía más tranquila consigo misma. Pero había algo más que hacer y para eso necesitaba valor. Por eso mismo esperó un par de semanas más antes de ir a su casa. Debía afrontar la situación de que ese espacio estaba sólo para ella. ¿Qué haría de ahora en adelante? Debía conversarlo con su hermano.

Durante esos días entonces, también habían avanzado en su famosa maratón. Y es que se habían impuesto el terminarla de una buena vez para luego buscar algo más en que obsesionarse. Ambos disfrutaban de ver películas echados en la cama y cada vez que terminaban una podían discutir si era buena o mala, aclamar a los actores y terminar con una sesión de besos y caricias.

Con el correr de los días Sakura se juntó con su hermano finalmente. Éste la había invitado a casa donde vivía con Yukito. Allí platicaron exclusivamente sobre los asuntos de la casa, sobre las cosas que quedaban de su padre y qué pretendía hacer con eso. A Sakura aún le costaba hablar sobre el tema, pero debía afrontarlo.

―¿Vas a seguir viviendo en esa casa, Sakura? ―preguntó Touya.

Sakura bebía de su taza de té. Meditando las palabras de su hermano.

―Sí ―suspiró― seguiré allí.

Touya la observó y ella no despegó su vista de su hermano, con tal de demostrarle que su decisión era la definitiva. Quizás le costaría acomodarse a su nueva vida, quizás la casa le podría traer miles de recuerdos, pero la vida de ella seguía y esa casa era su más grande tesoro, no podía despegarse de ella aunque quisiera. Y la verdad es que prefería realizar cambios, pintarla, adornarla de otra forma, pero jamás dejaría de vivir allí. Y con respecto a las cosas de su padre, pensó que quizás sería bueno donar o regalar su ropa, pero sólo eso.

Se cruzó de piernas en el mismo sillón, para volver a tomar un sorbo de té. Yukito no se encontraba, sólo estaba ella y Touya en ese lugar.

―¿Cómo te has sentido en casa del mocoso? ―dijo girando su rostro.

Sakura rió internamente al ver como actuaba su hermano con aquella pregunta. Bien sabía que ambos no se llevaban bien.

―Me he sentido bien. No hemos tenido problemas con la convivencia…

Touya solo murmuró.

―Más le vale…

―Hermano. Shaoran es un buen chico… sólo te pido que te comportes cuando estén juntos en algún lugar… Sé que no se llevan del todo bien, pero hazlo por mí, por favor. Yo… ―sintió sus mejillas acaloradas―, yo quiero mucho a Shaoran.

Touya rodó los ojos y se levantó de su lugar.

―¿Te quedas a cenar?

Sakura aceptó la invitación de su hermano y se levantó también para ayudar a Touya en lo posible.

 **. . .**

Habían pasado tres semanas desde el fallecimiento de Fujitaka y Sakura venía saliendo del turno de tarde en el café. Era una suerte que ahora contaran con una persona más para ayudarles en el _Sweet Amai_. En esos días de ausencia, Rika y Shaoran habían decidido contratar a una chica _part time_ y así darle el puesto a Hiro para _full time_. Además, como las cosas marchaban bien, Rika había decidido tomarse dos semanas de vacaciones. Que comenzarían desde el lunes.

Mientras caminaba por las calles de Tomoeda, decidió desviar un poco sus pasos para ir a un lugar en específico. Ya era tiempo de ver con sus propios ojos como estaba todo y como se sentiría ella en volver.

Sakura entró una vez más a su casa, necesitaba ir a revisarla, ver que todo estuviera en orden y que de algún modo pudiera ventilarse y dejar que alguien estuviera pendiente de ella. Al menos aparentar movimiento dentro de ésta. Además, no debía descuidar el jardín y debía hacer mantención a ciertas cosas. Entró con cautela, sus manos temblaban y su corazón se agitaba con cada paso que daba sólo por el pasillo. Giró hacia su derecha para entrar a la sala de estar y lo que vio una vez allí la dejó impactada, porque no esperaba ver tal desorden ni sentir el frío calar sus huesos. Como si hubiese entrado a otra dimensión.

Caminó con reserva, por si aparecía algo y escuchó ruidos en el segundo piso. Decidió tomar lo primero que encontró a su paso ―una botella― y se dispuso ir hasta donde creyó provenía aquel ruido.

Estando arriba nuevamente logró escuchar algo y este venía desde su habitación. Tragó saliva y entró a ella con discreción, para luego percatarse de que Maaya estaba allí sentada mirando hacia la nada y delante de ésta, nada más ni nada menos que Hien Li.

Sakura ahogó un grito, soltó la botella de sus manos para luego cubrirse la boca, lo que logró llamar la atención de ambos. Maaya la miró y no dijo nada, pero cuando la castaña se fijó en el padre de Shaoran, éste lucía totalmente demacrado.

A su mente vinieron recuerdos de sus sueños, del accidente de su padre y sintió como dentro de ella comenzaba a surgir un sentimiento que no le gustaba, pero que necesitaba expulsar. Quizás ira, remordimiento, pena… no sabía cómo describirlo.

―Usted… ―se acercó con prudencia― ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? ¡Exijo una explicación!

―Yo ya no soy lo que creías. Y sí, yo tuve la culpa ―decía Hien con su voz rasposa.

―Sakura ―habló Maaya interrumpiéndola―. No deberías… ¿Por qué estás acá? Pensé que tardarías en volver a casa.

Ella miró a la fantasma, sintiéndose algo extraña. Se supone que es su casa, ella puede ir y venir cuando se le diera la real gana. Sakura se molestó con el comentario e ignoró a Maaya para seguir hablando con Hien.

―¿Por qué? ―dijo algo afligida, las palabras salían apenas de su boca, pero con todo el dolor que sintió en ese momento necesitaba preguntarle―. Justo tenía que ser mi padre… ¡Se supone que no le he hecho nada malo!

Hien la miró y sintió miedo de su expresión. Éste la observó de pies a cabeza y Sakura dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Sintió como sus pies pisaban los restos del vidrio roto de la botella, provocando un cierto escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Por suerte estaba utilizando unas buenas pantuflas por lo que los vidrios no se incrustaron ni en sus zapatos ni en sus pies.

―Mala suerte, querida Sakura.

Hien se acercó velozmente a ella dejando sin aire a la castaña, pero por suerte Maaya se había interpuesto entre ambos.

―¡Te lo advertí Hien! ―le habló con confianza Maaya.

Sakura estaba petrificada. Comenzaba a recordar esa sensación y con una voz apenas audible, dijo más para sí misma que para los dos seres que estaban allí presente:

―Te has convertido en un ser negativo.

―¡Sakura, llámalos! ―ordenó Maaya.

Pero estaba tiesa en su lugar.

―No voy a permitir que ellos me lleven… Necesitas irte… ¡No!

Sakura miraba como Hien hablaba consigo mismo, era increíble como podía sentir que su voz cambiaba, recordándole al Hien que conoció al principio, pero también sintiendo al nuevo que veía hoy.

―¡Sakura, llámalos! ―volvió a repetir Maaya.

Miraba con preocupación a la fantasma quien la veía con firmeza.

―¿Cómo llamo a Yue o a Kerberos? ¡No sé cómo hacerlo!

En un acto de seguridad para consigo misma y asustada, decidió salir del lugar, cuando logró que sus piernas se movieran.

Salió corriendo dejando a ambos fantasmas en su casa, preguntándose por qué había reaccionado así. ¡Es su casa! ¡Ellos deberían salir de ahí! Entonces dejó de correr y apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas para recomponer la respiración. Cuando volteó hacia atrás se dio cuenta que ninguno de los dos la seguía. Y ella se encontraba fuera de su casa, en plena calle acompañada por la luz del farol que alumbraba la vía.

Quiso volver a su casa y encarar a ambos, pero sintió como el aire se volvía pesado nuevamente y no era porque precisamente Yue o Kerberos estuvieran llegando en su ayuda, al contrario, Hien estaba sosteniéndola de su hombro y ésta la miró asustada.

―Necesito que llames a Xiao Lang.

―¿Para qué? ―dijo con dificultad.

Sintió que perdía el control de su cuerpo y todo se volvió completamente oscuro.

 **Shaoran**

Se le hacía extraño que Sakura aún no llegara a casa. Sabía que tenía turno de tarde y nunca demoraba más de la cuenta en llegar. Era sábado y no habían hecho planes de salir a algún lugar. Cuando sintió que abrían la puerta consideró que su alma volvía al cuerpo, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que entraba Meiling acompañada del mismo chico de la otra vez, el tal Shouji Fukui.

El disgusto en su cara no se hizo esperar, pero fue cortes al saludar al muchacho.

―¿Y Sakura?

―No ha llegado.

Caminó hasta su habitación para dejar a los chicos en paz, era un acuerdo de convivencia que habían conversado los dos.

Meiling le había expresado su interés por el chico desde un comienzo, por eso mismo es que no le iba a reclamar ni nada si ella deseaba invitarlo a casa ―tampoco podía reclamar si querían hacer algo más en la habitación de ella, porque Shaoran hacía lo mismo con Sakura―, aunque si declararon evitar los ruidos molestos y que sólo podían venir cuando era algo estable ―no deseaba ver pasar un desfile de chicos cuando a Meiling le daba por rememorar sus andanzas―. Pero al parecer, lo que ella sentía por el Shouji era algo serio, porque ya habían salido más de una vez, lo invitaba a casa y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, el tipo parecía un buen partido.

Ante esos pensamientos Shaoran se sintió afortunado de que Sakura se fijara en él y no le haya correspondido al otro. La situación lo ponía un poco celoso, pero al fin y al cabo afortunado.

Miró su celular una vez más, esperanzado de que ella le hubiera escrito o avisado si pasó a otro lado. No quería presionarla, no quería sonar posesivo, pero estaba nervioso y no sabía bien por qué.

Escuchó una vez más como abrían la puerta del departamento.

―¡Hola Sakura! ―escuchó como saludaba Meiling y luego Shouji. En ese momento se sintió más aliviado.

Se levantó rápidamente para ir hasta la entrada de la casa y allí la vio. Sonrió al verla, pero notó algo extraña a la chica porque sólo le sonrió a su prima y no a él.

―¿Qué sucede Sakura?

―¿Podemos conversar? ―dijo ella seriamente.

Shaoran se quedó en su lugar, mientras que Meiling salía junto a su amigo de la casa para dejar a ambos solos. Tragó saliva y se acercó a ella.

Sakura ahora le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque no sabía cómo interpretarla.

 **Sakura**

Vio que todo se volvía lento, y se percató también que estaba en casa de Shaoran ¿En qué momento había llegado? Su brazo estaba estirado sobre el hombro de él, pero éste no reaccionaba. Respiró con cautela y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor esperando encontrar a sus guardianes, porque era la misma sensación que sentía cada vez que ellos aparecían. Pero al girar su cuerpo se encontró con Hien quien lucía cansado y sentado en el piso. Miraba el suelo y apretaba sus manos. Sakura pensó en acercarse, pero este precisamente comenzó a hablar.

―Señorita Sakura, por favor, llámelos, dígales que me lleven o no podré controlarme más. Estoy perdiendo el raciocinio, ya después podría actuar por impulso, y no precisamente bueno. Me llené de pensamientos negativos por mi egoísmo y por el miedo que tenía. Cometí muchos errores, provoqué accidentes que no debía ―bajó la mirada y sollozó, Sakura sabía a qué se refería y Hien la miró para continuar―. Lamento tanto lo de su padre, no era mi intención, pero estaba desorientado, enojado, asustado, extraño, el auto apareció de la nada y se cruzó delante mío, no sé cómo el chofer perdió el control del auto…

Sakura escuchaba el relato de Hien acercándose con cautela hacía él.

―¿Cómo empezó todo, señor Hien?

―Desde el día en que Xiao Lang descubrió todo lo que había sucedido con Hisao Maki, pensé que se sentiría avergonzado por mi comportamiento, jugué sucio, pero él lo tomó de una manera que no pensé que lo haría. Después de eso, cuando Ieran vino a Japón, sentí mucha nostalgia de mi familia y mi esposa. Esos días en que no aparecí rompí las reglas y viajé a China tomando posesión del cuerpo de otra persona. Quería seguir viéndola, quería ver a mis hijas también. Me sorprendí tanto de verlas formando su familia, exitosas, a una de ellas totalmente diferente a como pensé que sería su vida, pero sin duda, cada una de ellas, estaban absolutamente felices. Eso me causó una sensación extraña en mi interior ¿Acaso se habían olvidado de mí? Estaba siendo egoísta, quería permanecer en la memoria de ellos por siempre, poco a poco fui sintiendo esa sensación y me aferraba a la idea de seguir presente. Quería que ellos también me vieran…

Hien siguió hablando y Sakura notaba como poco a poco se tornaba algo más pesado el aire. Creyó que ellos venían, seguía pensando y pidiendo que eso fuese así, pero aun no aparecían. Estaba comenzando a ponerse ansiosa. ¿En qué momento se supone que esos ángeles ayudarían a la chica? Ahora es cuando los necesitaba, porque la voluntad de Hien era clara, quería ser juzgado por ellos…

―Mis deseos están cambiando y ya no los puedo controlar. Si eso sucede, por favor, cuide a Xiao Lang. Porque será el único afectado… no quiero hacerle mal ―continuó hablando Hien.

―¿De qué está hablando señor Hien? ¿Qué quiere decir con que cuide a Shaoran?... ―preguntó Sakura más que nada por curiosidad y ansiedad. Sentía que Hien se tornaba nuevamente a un ser oscuro y se notaba que él luchaba contra sí mismo.

―Lo único que quiero es convivir con él, que me vea… si es necesario para que eso suceda, sé el mejor método para que eso se haga realidad… ―Hien miraba a Sakura con una sonrisa de medio lado.

―¿C-cómo?

―De la misma forma en que usted nos puede ver ―y corrió a toda velocidad desapareciendo del lugar.

El aire volvió a ser el mismo de antes y ella se encontraba sentada en el piso tal y como estuvo conversando hace un rato con Hien. Sus pulmones se volvieron a llenar de aire y miró a todos lados buscando al padre de Shaoran.

El castaño habló en ese momento, lo que la sacó de su aturdimiento.

―¿Qué haces en el piso?

Ella lo miró y a su mente vinieron todas las palabras de Hien.

―Tu padre… se está convirtiendo en un ente rencoroso. ¡Hay que hacer algo!

―¿De qué estás hablando Sakura?

―¡Tienes que tener cuidado Shaoran! Él me dijo que te cuidara… además sus deseos habían cambiado… y ahora desapareció… él… ―abrió aún más sus ojos―. Él vino acá tomando posesión de mi cuerpo, tal cual como lo hizo cuando viajó a China.

Sakura se levantó del suelo y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

―¿Qué hizo qué?

―Así es como el rompió las reglas. Por eso se ha transformado en algo negativo ―se acercó a Shaoran―. ¡Shaoran, tu papá está de la misma forma que Hisao Maki!

Sakura le comentó todo lo que pasó en su casa hace unas horas atrás y él se quedó completamente mudo.

Shaoran se acercó a ella para brindarle un abrazo. Allí en ese espacio Sakura comenzó a calmarse. Cerró sus ojos y respiró. Éste le acariciaba el cabello a la castaña y ella inevitablemente empezó a morderse los labios. En su cabeza habían algunas ideas de que hacer, pero todo era demasiado confuso.

―Oye ―Shaoran tomó el rostro de Sakura y pegó su frente a la de ella―, estaré bien. Sólo quédate conmigo…

―No quiero que algo malo vuelva a sucederte.

―Estoy curado de espanto, Sakura.

Lo decía en serio, sabía que había vivido toda su vida con esa mala suerte que lo perseguía, pero ahora era distinto, porque su padre intentaba hacer algo más peligroso. ¿Cómo podría cuidarlo o cómo podría advertirle? Ella era la única que podía ver lo que los otros no.

Buscó sus labios, era la única forma en que solía calmarse estas últimas semanas. Y el castaño no se quejaba de eso, sólo la complacía con aquellos caprichos que ella pedía de esa forma desesperante, ansiosa y caliente.

Pero tuvo que detenerla y ella lo miró con fastidio.

―No me mires así, Meiling puede entrar en cualquier momento.

Él tenía razón, así que con un último beso y mordiendo su labio inferior se alejó de él.

―Prométeme que te cuidarás, Shaoran.

Shaoran la miró pellizcando sus mejillas, sabía que hacia eso para molestarla.

―Lo haré.

Fue entonces que ambos miraron hacia la puerta y notaron que Meiling aún no decidía entrar. Shaoran había optado por ir a buscarla, pero cuando abrió la puerta se dio cuenta que no estaban en el pasillo del edificio. Miró a Sakura para decirle que bajaría a buscarla y así aprovecharía de tomar un poco de aire.

―Te acompaño ―fue a su lado y caminaron hasta las escalas para buscar a los tortolitos―. Sabes, me gusta que ellos estén juntos.

―Sí, al menos dejó de mirarte como lo hacía las otras veces en el café.

Sakura rió, le gustaba ver esa faceta celosa de Shaoran. Era bueno porque lo hacía parecer un chico tierno, por suerte y hasta ahora, nunca le ha hecho un escándalo por algún cliente que se le haya puesto coqueto a ella, ni porque a veces Shouji la saludaba con un abrazo. Sakura le explicaba que él siempre fue y había sido así, más cuando todo entre ellos se había esclarecido. Se habían vuelto buenos amigos después de la muerte de la madre de él.

Bajaron hasta el primer piso del edificio y no los veían por ninguna parte, así que optaron por salir hacia la calle, pero para cuando llegaron se encontraron con una escena que a ninguno le agradó, porque Shaoran partió inmediatamente a defender a su prima de la actitud pesada del chico. Shouji parecía estar molesto con algo y le había gritado a Meiling.

―Cálmate Xiao Lang.

―¡Pero no defiendas a este tipo Meiling!

Sakura miraba con atención todo un poco más lejos, pero cuando se percató en su amigo, notó que algo raro había en él, podía jurar y poner las manos al fuego en que él no era lo que estaba aparentando en ese momento: ceño fruncido, sonrisa torcida en su rostro. Algo lo irritaba y cuando posó sus ojos azules en Shaoran comprendió de qué se trataba.

―¡Shaoran! ―gritó Sakura llamando la atención de él.

Todo sucedió rápido, porque ella corrió hasta ponerse en medio de ambos chicos y sintió que algo cálido corría por su cuerpo. Se agarró firmemente de la ropa de Shouji, que estaba frente a ella, cuando comenzó a sentir un dolor en la parte baja de sus costillas. Ahogó un suspiro y comenzó a caer al suelo, llevando sus manos hacia el sector del dolor, bajó su rostro y observó como su ropa se manchaba de sangre y luego sintió esa sensación que estaba esperando hace rato.

―¡Sakura! ―escuchó gritar a alguien.

Se sentía débil y aun no lograba comprender qué había sucedido. ¿Qué había hecho Shouji? ¿Por qué ahora todo se volvía más lento? Cuando se percató de que todo estaba en calma vio la figura de Hien nuevamente con un rostro lleno de pánico y algo aterrado.

―Yo… no… ¿Qué hice? ―murmuró con temor Hien mientras miraba sus manos y luego observaba a Sakura.

―Ellos vienen ―susurró despacio Sakura con una forzada sonrisa en sus labios.

En efecto, Yue y Kerberos aparecieron rápidamente. Yue se acercó a Sakura para tomar con sus frías manos el rostro de ella y verla a los ojos.

―Sé fuerte.

―Ayuden al señor Hien ―habló apenas Sakura―. Él se está convirtiendo…

Algo había dicho Kerberos que no logró entender del todo. Sus ojos pesaban y el dolor no cesaba. Cuando se decidió a no forcejear más a lo que estaba sintiendo, cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por lo que estuviese pasando. Y no pudo decir nada más, porque todo lo que pudo percibir fue la total oscuridad y unos cuantos murmullos de alguien.

 **Shaoran**

―¡Llama a una ambulancia, rápido! ―gritaba desesperado.

Shaoran cayó de bruces al piso para sostener a Sakura, quien no abría sus ojos y la sangre seguía corriendo. La puñalada que Shouji le había provocado esperaba que no hubiera dañado algún órgano importante o una arteria, aunque la sangre no salía a chorros, pero no paraba y la navaja seguía en su cuerpo y él, dentro de sus conocimientos, lo único que atinaba a hacer era a colocar la cabeza de Sakura por sobre sus piernas y hacer presión cerca de la herida para ralentizar el flujo de sangre. Reconoció la cuchilla como una que guardaba en su casa, pero no entendía en qué momento él tipo la sacó. Miró al implicado y éste estaba sentado en el piso con una mano en su cabeza y algo agitado.

―Yo… ¿Qué pasó…? ―murmuraba.

El conserje del edificio también llegó en ayuda de los chicos y levantaron a Shouji del piso. Éste lo sujetó fuertemente y el chico no opuso resistencia.

―Sakura, mírame ―decía afligido Shaoran, tratando de mantenerla despierta.

La ambulancia no demoró en llegar y subieron a la chica a una camilla, Shaoran fue con ella y le dijo a Meiling que tomara las llaves del auto por si deseaba ir con ellos.

Él solo miraba como los médicos comenzaban a atender la herida y el esperaba que nada malo sucediera, no con ella.

* * *

 _Hola :3_

 _Eh… ¿Qué les puedo decir? A puesto que me quieren lanzar tomates :O_

 _Bueno, acá pudimos ver lo que pasó realmente con Hien, el por qué había desaparecido en su momento y por qué se estaba comportando raro. ¿Suena lógico? Espero que sí, la idea al comienzo era totalmente distinta, pero a medida que escribía el fic entero dije que acá el que tiene que tomar un papel importante en todo es Hien. Lo del accidente estaba planeado desde hace mucho, pero no encontraba el motivo ni la razón, hasta que pufff se me iluminó el cerebro y dije, Hien quiere que la gente lo veo, y ¿Cómo fue que Sakura pudo ver fantasmas? porque ella estuvo al lado de la muerte, pero pudo vivir, quizás si hago lo mismo con mi hijo el también podrá verme… pero a Hien no le salió todo como esperaba._

 _Y ya estamos entrando en la recta final de todo esto. No sé cuántos capítulos más saldrán, pero en el próximo resolveré el asunto de Hien ;)_

 _Y nos vemos pronto._

 _Me iré a esconder jejeje._

 _PD: en mi Facebook subí la foto de la nueva casa de Shaoran, que ahora vive con Meiling. También dentro de esa carpeta, hay fotos de Shouji y de Maaya, para que más o menos se hagan una idea de como son los personajes c:_

 _PD2: Estoy comenzado unos drabbles de Miraculous, porque estoy obsesionada con esa serie *-* para que pasen a leer a los que les gusta._

 _PD3: Sigo sin trabajo :c_


	26. Una nueva oportunidad

**Capítulo 25**

 **Una nueva oportunidad**

 **Sakura**

No sabía ciertamente dónde se encontraba. Todo en ella era una paz que estaba apreciando de sobremanera. Además el lugar que veía, apenas abrió sus ojos, fue de su total agrado. ¿Dónde había dormido como para haber despertado en este lugar? No recordaba haber ido de picnic con sus amigas o con Shaoran, tampoco conocía ese lugar, y a su alrededor no había nadie más que ella.

Sakura entonces, luego de haber caminado bastante y no encontrar nada más que naturaleza y apreciar el sonido de aves silvestres volando libremente, decidió mirarse a sí misma. Sus manos, sus pies, su vestimenta, que era la misma de ese día, el día del accidente.

―¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ―se preguntó a si misma tratando de que las respuestas llegaran a su cabeza.

Siguió caminando entonces y recuerdos vinieron a su cabeza: alguien lloraba, decía su nombre, alguien temblaba de miedo, eso estaba segura.

Cuando se aburrió de caminar sin encontrar nada novedoso, a excepción de un frondoso árbol con sus hojas completamente verdes, se acercó hasta allí para poder descansar a los pies del arbusto.

Suspiró y cerrando sus ojos comenzó a meditar en voz alta:

―Todo esto es un sueño, todo esto es un sueño.

De pronto, comenzó a sentir frío, así que abrazándose a sí misma esperó que eso pasara, pero no había resultado alguno. Fue allí que pudo reconocer la voz de alguien que la llamaba y cuando alzó su vista pudo distinguir los ojos grises de Yue, quien estaba de pie frente a ella. Y luego, hasta ella llegó también Kerberos.

Sakura los miró extrañada, esperando que todo esto fuera producto de algún fantasma que anduviera rondando por ahí. Pero el único que se le venía en mente era alguien que no lo había visto por ningún lado después de todo: Hien.

―¿Acaso estoy muerta?

―No Sakura, no lo estás. Sólo estás durmiendo plácidamente ―respondió Yue.

―¿Y puedo saber la razón?

―¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió? ―preguntó esta vez Kerberos.

―Sí, aunque no con mucha claridad.

Cuando ambos guardianes le contaron todo con sumo detalle, sintió una terrible sensación en su estómago, justamente donde le había llegado aquella puñalada. Entonces colocó sus manos por sobre su costado izquierdo y sintió como algo extraño había allí, aunque en ese entonces no sentía dolor.

―¿Y el señor Hien? ¿Qué pasará con él? ―preguntó Sakura.

―Él será juzgado, Sakura. Por los actos que estuvo cometiendo últimamente, por romper las reglas de los espíritus y, además por atentar contra la vida de uno de los vivos ―respondió Kerberos.

―Y todo eso qué significa ¿Qué le harán? ―dijo algo asustada.

―Significa que no podrá reencarnar en una nueva vida. Su alma quedará por siempre en el infierno.

―¡Pero no es justo! Es decir, entiendo que rompió las reglas y todo eso, pero antes, él fue una buena persona, ayudó a mi madre y… ―lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de los ojos de la castaña.

Yue fue quien acarició el rostro de ella para secar sus ojos.

―Son las reglas del juego, y él las sabía perfectamente. No hay excepciones.

―¿Podría hablar con él al menos?

Ambos guardianes se miraron y comenzaron a caminar en silencio. Sakura no parecía comprender, pero decidió seguirlos de todos modos. El ambiente seguía siendo igual a como estaba antes, sólo que ahora estaba con la compañía de ambos. De pronto sintió como en un susurro escuchaba su nombre, una voz que le resultó completamente familiar. Cuando giró sobre sí misma para verificar de donde venía el sonido, no pudo percibir nada.

―Sakura ―volvió a escuchar la castaña.

Delante suyo pudo ver claramente esta vez la presencia de Maaya. Por un momento se alarmó, pero recordó que todo era producto de un sueño. La fantasma sonrió y se acercó a Sakura y la rodeó con sus brazos.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó nerviosa Sakura―. ¿Qué sucede?

―Me alegro mucho de que estés bien…

Ella no entendía por qué decía aquello, pero aun así le regaló una sonrisa a su amiga espiritual. Maaya entonces se separó un poco de Sakura para luego tomar sus manos y apretarlas levemente. La castaña miró aquel gesto y comenzó a dudar de lo que estaba pasando. Por eso le pidió que por favor le dijera qué estaba haciendo, por qué se comportaba de esa forma.

Maaya dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y luego habló:

―Cumplí con lo que debía hacer, Sakura ―la castaña miró con atención. Maaya lucía tranquila y con una apacible sonrisa en su cara. Pensó que se trataba de una broma, pero no había indicio de eso―. Yo te iba a conocer cuando eras pequeña ―comenzó a narrar―, tu madre y yo éramos amigas, muy amigas. Fui una de las pocas personas que estuvo con ella en su matrimonio junto a tu padre, Sakura. Con el tiempo nos fuimos distanciando un poco, pero seguíamos hablando de vez en cuando. Volvimos a reunirnos cuando ella estaba embarazada de ti, pero nunca logré conocerte, porque… ya ves, me volví un fantasma. Con el tiempo entendí porque me quedé cerca de ti y porque no había decidido dejar el mundo de los vivos. Y eso es porque quería verte crecer, ser tu amiga y de algún modo también velar por tu cuidado, así como lo habría hecho Nadeshiko.

Sakura escuchaba con atención y sentí a como sus ojos comenzaban a picar.

―Entonces ¿No volveré a verte nunca más? ¿Por qué? ―preguntó pasándose los dedos por sus ojos y limpiando las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Maaya movió su cabeza negativamente, y le aseguró que siempre pensaría en ella y que estará a su lado, siempre, en sus pensamientos.

―Tienes a gente que te quiere y te estima, has hecho una vida maravillosa y muy buenos amigos. Además eres feliz y con eso me basta para saber que todo estará bien ―se acercó un poco más y le dio un abrazo―. Gracias por haber sido mi amiga, Sakura.

El emotivo encuentro fue interrumpido por las voces de Yue, quien llamaba a la fantasma a su lado para que los acompañara.

―¡Esperen! ¿Y el señor Hien?

―El ya no está acá, Sakura ―afirmó Kerberos.

La mirada de Sakura bajó y su boca emitió un pequeño sonido de angustia. Debido a eso, ya no deseaba seguir en ese lugar, fuera lo que fuera, si realmente era un sueño sólo quería despertar y ya.

―Señorita Sakura, por favor no llore ―oyó la voz de él. Y levantó rápidamente su rostro para ver a los guardianes quienes le daban la espalda a la muchacha―. No hay remedio, sólo así puedo volver a hablar con usted, por última vez. Me hubiera gustado poder pedirle disculpas personalmente. No sabe lo arrepentido que estoy de todas las estupideces que hice, puesto que puse en peligro su salud y su vida y al igual que la de mi hijo. Espero de todo corazón que ambos sean felices, ojalá tengan una vida juntos por muchos años. Y por favor, perdón por todo…

―No se preocupe, todo está bien… ―susurró Sakura para luego abrir sus ojos y encontrarse en un lugar extraño.

 **Shaoran**

No lo dejaron entrar a la habitación donde se hallaba Sakura, puesto que como era una emergencia debían atenderla inmediatamente. Meiling, quien se encontraba con él a la brevedad le había dicho que se comunicó con Tomoyo para contarle lo sucedido. De paso, ella misma hablaría con su primo Touya para avisarle de lo sucedido, si es que no se encontraba en ese momento en turno en el mismo hospital.

Se sentó esperando apoyando su cabeza sobre sus manos y contando que los minutos avanzaran rápidamente para poder tener noticias de ella, no pensaba en nada más. Ni siquiera habló con Meiling algo al respecto de lo sucedido.

―¿Qué fue… lo qué pasó? ―dijo en voz alta de repente dejando de mirar el suelo.

En ese momento comprendió que no tenía la más mínima idea de qué había causado aquello a Sakura. Cuando buscó con la mirada a su prima, se percató que estaba un poco más alejada de él hablando con Shouji, quien también lucía bastante preocupado y depositaba una de sus manos por el hombro de Meiling, como dándole apoyo emocional.

Shaoran volvió a tratar de recordar lo sucedido, pero en su mente solo había cosas borrosas que no lograba despejar.

―¡Me puedes decir qué demonios pasó! ―gritó una voz archiconocida para él, y la verdad es que no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a la ira de Kinomoto―. ¡Mocoso! ¡Tu cercanía con Sakura le está trayendo puras desgracias!

Touya agarró por la camisa a Shaoran, pero éste ni se inmutó en sus palabras. El castaño se encontraba perplejo porque no sabía qué había pasado y porque además, aquellas palabras del hermano de Sakura le estaban trayendo sentimientos que había dejado en el olvido.

―Desgracias… ―balbuceó Li.

Touya lo soltó y bufando se fue caminando hasta el lugar donde había ingresado Sakura.

Una nueva voz amigable pudo escuchar y levantó su rostro nuevamente para ver que allí también había llegado Tsukishiro a socorrer la situación.

―No te preocupes ―dijo él―. Sakura es una chica fuerte y saldrá de ésta. No te mortifiques por lo que pueda decir Touya.

Shaoran sonrió por primera vez durante todo lo acontecido y le susurró un gracias al chico.

Los minutos avanzaban y parecían horas y horas. Pudo percatarse de que había llegado también Tomoyo muy preocupada y en compañía del chico que fue con ella al matrimonio, pero no recordaba bien cuál era su nombre.

Cuando Touya apareció todos se acercaron a él, incluso Shaoran quien no estaba realmente interesado en qué podía decirle o hacerle a él, lo único que quería saber era sobre el estado de Sakura.

―Está bien, pudieron detener a tiempo la sangre y aplicaron puntos en la herida. Necesita reposo y cuidados… Lo bueno es que no dañó ningún órgano importante, por eso todo está fuera de peligro… ―dijo de corrido mostrando una clara señal de alivio en su rostro, hasta el momento en que miró a Li―. Y ella se va a mi casa mocoso, yo me encargaré de cuidarla.

Shaoran iba a discutir aquel asunto, pero fue Tsukishiro quien habló primero.

―Touya, escúchame ―lo tomó por sus hombros y el moreno lo miró con el ceño fruncido―. Li es el novio de Sakura, el tiene más tiempo que tú y yo para cuidar a la pequeña Sakura, no seas testarudo…

Shaoran estaba sin palabras mirando a ambos. Hubiese querido grabar ese momento, porque la expresión del hermano de la castaña era increíble cuando su pareja hablaba con esa calma y tranquilidad. Por hoy, Shaoran estaba de más agradecido con Yukito Tsukishiro.

―¿Puedo pasar a verla? ―expresó de pronto, desesperadamente.

―¡NO! ―gruñó Touya.

Aquello molestó a Shaoran, pero con un leve movimiento de cabeza le permitió entrar. Le dijo en el lugar donde se encontraba y entró inmediatamente.

Cuando la vio allí en esa camilla de urgencia completamente dormida, sintió un remezón en su corazón. Tuvo miedo, mucho miedo de que algo peor hubiese ocurrido. Entonces acercó una silla dispuesta y así se sentó a su lado, esperando que pudiera despertar y que con su simple mirada le dijera que todo estaba bien.

―Si algo malo te sucede, no me lo perdonaría nunca ―dijo Shaoran acariciando el cabello de ella y depositando un beso en la palma de su mano―. Pero aun no entiendo qué fue lo que sucedió… Por favor despierta y dime… ―susurraba para ella.

No había caso, ella no abría sus ojos.

Tomoyo aparecía en ese momento para ver a su prima. Se sentó a un lado de Shaoran y comenzaron a platicar con el volumen bajito para no molestar a los demás pacientes que habían alrededor.

―¿Por qué no vas a descansar, Li?

―No, quiero quedarme aquí.

En ese instante comenzó a sonar el teléfono celular de Tomoyo. Cuando vio que ésta se paró a responder un poco más alejada de la gente, Shaoran nuevamente volvió a mirar a Sakura. Él estaba con la disposición de esperar allí el tiempo que fuera necesario, sólo con tal de verla abrir sus ojos nuevamente, ver su sonrisa, sus expresiones, que todo volviera a la normalidad.

De repente Sakura comenzó a fruncir el ceño, cosa rara en ella y eso preocupó a Shaoran. ¿Será que estaba sintiendo algún tipo de dolor?

―Todo está bien… ―dijo ella llamando la atención del castaño.

Shaoran se sorprendió de ver que había despertado y le avisó inmediatamente a Tomoyo, quien se acercó para ver a su adorada prima.

―Sakura ―dijo con la voz acongojada Tomoyo― ¡Estás despierta amiga! ¿Te duele algo? ¿Necesitas algo? Sólo pídemelo.

―¿Dónde estoy? ―preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos y tratando de moverse, pero hizo una morisqueta con su cara que preocupó a Tomoyo y a él.

―No te muevas, debes estar en reposo, Sakura ―dijo Shaoran―. Tuviste un accidente…

Sakura miraba hacia la nada y de pronto abrió más sus ojos, pidiéndole a ambos que por favor llamaran a Shouji. Shaoran no entendía porque le urgía saber de él, incluso en su interior sintió una leve punzada en su estómago, por la atención que estaba requiriendo el muchacho.

―Shaoran, por favor, llámalo, necesito hablar con él ¿Está bien? ¿Dónde está? ¡Él no, no hizo nada malo! ―hablaba rápidamente Sakura intentando moverse, cosa que detuvo Shaoran.

―No te agites, Sakura ―le dijo con seriedad―. Él está afuera con Meiling… ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

Sakura miró a Shaoran, abrió su boca para decir algo, pero la cerró a la brevedad. Eso impacientó más al castaño.

―¿No están molestos? ―preguntó con más calma Sakura.

―No sé de qué estás hablando ¿Por qué deberíamos estar molestos? ―habló Shaoran sin entender de qué hablaba Sakura.

Ella movió su rostro y estiró su mano para buscar la de Shaoran. Tomoyo en ese momento los dejó a solas con la excusa de avisarles a los demás que su prima había despertado. Se sentó una vez más en la silla y se acercó un poco más a la cama donde estaba Sakura. Este la miraba como ella hacia expresiones en su cara por el dolor que le causaban los puntos que le habían colocado, seguramente.

―Quiero ir a casa ―dijo mirándolo―. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?

Shaoran buscó su celular para poder ver la hora. Eran más de las seis de la mañana del día domingo.

―Iremos a casa y cuidaré de ti… ― acomodó su cabeza cerca de la de Sakura ocultando su rostro― No dejaré que algo malo te vuelva a suceder… No quiero… no sé qué haría sin ti ―dijo casi sin aliento.

Sintió como ella le acariciaba el cabello y eso lo relajó demasiado. Recién en ese momento sintió como su alma volvió a su cuerpo y sin que ella lo notara, porque jamás lo iba admitir, pudo derramar un par de lágrimas.

 **Sakura**

Había despertado desorientada sin duda, y ante la presencia de Shaoran y de su prima Tomoyo. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue que en ningún momento notó en sus voces alguna señal de enojo hacia la mención de Shouji y comprendió entonces que ninguno de ellos se acordaba de lo sucedido ¿O habían modificado sus recuerdos? Lo malo es que Yue o Kerberos nunca le comentaron nada al respecto, pero aun así estaba agradecida puesto que sabía a la perfección que todo aquel embrollo nunca fue culpa de su amigo, si no que fue netamente culpa del rencor que se estaba apoderando de Hien Li.

Recordó entonces ―no sabiendo si fue un sueño o en verdad estuvo en ese lugar― las palabras que el padre de Shaoran le había dicho. Y sin duda procuraría llevarlas a cabo. Aunque era una lástima no haberlo podido ver una última vez, puesto que Kerberos ya había hecho su trabajo en llevarlo a donde debía pagar por sus pecados.

Y luego recordó a Maaya y fue inevitable que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas en ese momento. Sintió de pronto una necesidad urgente de ir hasta su casa y comprobar si en verdad o no Maaya se había ido para siempre.

Shaoran asustado le preguntaba qué le sucedía y por qué lloraba y esta le contó sin dudas todo lo que había «soñado» y lo que había pasado con ambos espíritus.

Él intentó consolarla, diciéndole que apenas pudiera la llevaría personalmente hasta su casa para que pudiera comprobar lo que necesitaba, pero que ahora lo primero era su salud y debía tener extremo cuidado con sus quehaceres si quería que su herida sanara bien. Además, Shaoran le dijo que no debía preocuparse ni siquiera por su trabajo, que ya vería como se la arreglaban con su ausencia, pero que no iba a permitir a la castaña hacer algún esfuerzo con su cuerpo, de ningún tipo. Cuando Sakura cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho Shaoran, esta lo miró de reojo con una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro.

―¿Estás seguro? ―dijo con una inocente risita.

―Hey… ―arrugó su frente y mirando hacia otro lado― no me provoques…

Intentó reírse, pero le dolió toda su herida así que respiró para poder calmarse. Su recuperación iba a ser una verdadera paciencia.

―Por lo menos podremos terminar de ver todas las películas que nos faltan.

Sin duda alguna, pensó Sakura.

 **. . .**

Con el correr de los días y la recuperación de ésta en casa de Shaoran, la herida estaba cicatrizando bastante bien. Shaoran decía cada vez que se sentía orgulloso de los cuidados que había hecho para con ella. Y Sakura no dudaba de eso, la había atendido como una reina y con extremos cuidados que llegaban a ser exagerados. Pero se dejó querer, puesto que hace mucho que no se tomaba un buen descanso de su trabajo. Y esos días pudo dormir hasta tarde.

Cuando por fin pudo salir del departamento de Shaoran, tenía en claro su primer objetivo, que era el de ir a su casa a ver si lo dicho por Maaya era cierto o no. Y se sorprendió de ver tanta calma en su hogar, algo que para ella era extraño porque desde la muerte de su padre no sentía ese energía en su casa. Pensó que quizás ese espacio estaría muerto, sin una pisca de vida que la motivara a volver. Pero se sorprendió además de ver que todo estuviera en absoluto orden y limpio y la luz de la mañana hacía sentir que su casa estaba como si nada hubiese sucedido, como si en cualquier momento alguien apareciera a desayunar…

Cuando caminó hasta la cocina, pudo percatarse que sobre la mesa estaba la foto de su madre, junto a otra donde aparecía Fujitaka. Sakura lo miró y una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro, aunque en el fondo estaba tratando de reprimir una lágrima. Tomó aire, para dar un giro sobre si misma y caminar hasta la escalera de su casa y subir hasta su dormitorio.

Allí encontró todo normal, miró con cautela cada rincón de su pieza y no había señal de que ella apareciera. La llamó más de una vez y no parecía tener respuesta. Bajó entonces su mirada para sentarse a orillas de la cama.

Sentía una gran tristeza en el corazón, sabía que esto tarde o temprano iba a suceder, sólo que no lo estaba aceptando.

―Descansa en paz, Maaya ―sollozó dejando correr tranquilamente sus lágrimas.

Luego de un par de minutos logró calmarse y caminó hacia el baño para poder lavarse el rostro. Se miró al espejo y decidió en ese mismo instante que volvería a donde le correspondía estar, acá en casa. Ya era tiempo de seguir con su vida, en su espacio. Las cosas no iban a ser iguales, vivir sola conllevaba grandes responsabilidades, pero estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. No quería seguir dependiendo de la amabilidad de Shaoran, ni menos de su hermano. Iba a demostrar que ella era una persona fuerte y capaz de arreglárselas por sí misma.

Salió del baño entonces, y buscando su celular le escribió a Shaoran, que necesitaba conversar con él, así que iba a preparar una deliciosa cena para esa noche en su casa.

 _«¿En nuestra casa querrás decir?»_

Sakura sonrió con esa respuesta, pero no, no era lo que quería decir.

«No Shaoran, en mi casa. Dejaré todo listo para que cenemos juntos acá.»

Envió Sakura.

Y así fue que comenzó a preparar una lista de cosas que necesitaba y le pediría ayuda a Tomoyo para ir a comprar lo que fuese necesario, puesto que aún estaba algo débil y no podría cargar con todo sola.

 **Shaoran**

Cuando leyó el mensaje no quedó muy contento que digamos con lo que ella le había escrito. Algo extraño sintió en su interior y no le gustaba para nada. Así que dejando de hacer sus quehaceres es que buscó distraerse con otra cosa. La sensación estomacal que lo invadía no le permitía seguir trabajando.

―¿Qué sucede Li? ―preguntó Igarashi quien se encontraba enseñándoles los nuevos folletos del _pub_.

―Nada… sólo estoy algo paranoico ―dijo desmotivado.

Y no podía ir y plantarse delante de la casa de Sakura, porque esta misma le había advertido en otro mensaje que esperara que ella le dijera que estaba lista con todo y podía llegar sin ningún problema, de no llevar a cabo su pedido se iba a molestar con él y Shaoran no quería hacer enfadar a Sakura, menos si estaba saliendo de un estado débil.

Entonces comenzó a recordar la conversación que tuvo con ella hace unos días atrás, cuando ésta le comentó por qué iba a su casa, a quién quería ver y todo lo que había «soñado» mientras ocurrió lo del accidente.

Nunca imaginó todo lo de su padre y como había terminado su vida como fantasma. Aunque sintió verdadera cólera por lo que intentó hacer con él, provocando que fuese Sakura la afectada, no podía evitar sentir tristeza de que todo haya acabado así. Sí, estaba agradecido porque de una u otra forma todo había sucedido para que él y Sakura se juntaran en este país. Porque él también hizo cosas buenas en su vida, además de otorgarle una hermosa familia, que aunque estuvieran lejos, siempre estaban presentes de una u otra forma. ¿Cómo era posible que no pudieran considerar todo eso para darle una nueva oportunidad? La vida era complicada, pero la de los muertos también, porque sólo una regla tabú no debían romper y él la cometió, por eso se le castigó y tuvo que pagar.

Shaoran aún seguía creyendo que todo esto era digno de escribir en un libro, la vida de Sakura de por si era demasiado interesante desde el primer momento en que la conoció, y no personalmente, si no desde que vio su foto en Facebook por primera vez.

Todo esto provocó en él que fuera más creyente en asuntos paranormales, en que si había algo más allá de la muerte, en que aquellos que murieron sólo necesitaban ver felices a sus seres queridos, para luego por fin poder descansar en paz.

Con todos esos pensamientos, mientras intentaba revisar las cuentas de Igarashi en el _pub_ , por fin pudo recibir el mensaje de Sakura para que pudiera llegar tranquilamente a casa, para cenar juntos. Nunca se imaginó que eso iba a ser horas después. Sonrió porque su imaginación lo llevó a volar a una velocidad inigualable donde el tiempo pasó sumamente rápido.

Se despidió entonces de su colega, asegurando que mañana tendría los detalles por correo y que tuvieran una buena noche ―como de costumbre― en el local.

Encendió el vehículo y manejó hasta la casa de su novia. Ese pequeño instante lo gozaba, él adoraba andar en su auto para todos lados. Aunque tampoco negaba la oportunidad de caminar por las calles de Tomoeda. Sinceramente, amaba estar en esta localidad.

Cuando llegó a esa archiconocida casita amarilla con techo azul, ingresó abriendo la reja de entrada para luego caminar hasta la puerta principal y tocar el timbre.

―Hola ―saludó ella quien abrió a los segundos la puerta.

Lucía un lindo vestido de un rosa pálido, que dejaba ver sus hermosas piernas. Intentó desviar su mirada hacia otro lado, no quería provocar más ansiedad en su cuerpo del que ya tenía. Aunque fue inevitable, porque cuando entró y ella cerró la puerta, inmediatamente buscó sus labios en un acto desesperado.

―Huele rico ¿Qué preparaste? ―dijo separándose un poco de los labios de Sakura.

―Mi especialidad… Okonomiyaki.

La mesa estaba lista para llegar, sentarse y servirse. Sakura entonces caminó hacia la cocina y le pidió a Shaoran que se sentara nada más, que ella lo atendería.

Cuando vio el plato delante suyo, fue inevitable que se le hiciera agua la boca. Sabía a la perfección la buena mano de Sakura en la cocina.

―Buen provecho ―dijeron al unísono y comenzaron a comer. Shaoran tuvo un orgasmo culinario.

Sakura rió por la cara de él y éste sin sentirse ofendido por eso, siguió disfrutando de la cena, no sin antes decirle a ella que eso estaba realmente delicioso.

Cuando terminaron de cenar y ambos agradecieron la comida, Sakura miraba con cuidado a Shaoran y eso le llamó la atención, así que la incentivó a hablar, sabía que se podía tratar de algo importante, puesto que por eso era la cena de esa noche.

―Pues… la verdad es que he tomado una decisión Shao… ―dijo con algo de timidez― no hay ninguna razón mala para todo esto, es sólo que quiero hacerlo y…

―Al grano, Saku ―respondió de la misma forma en como ella lo había llamado.

―Creo que es mejor que vuelva a vivir acá. Ya he pasado mucho tiempo fuera y realmente es momento de que me instale en mi casa…

Shaoran se quedó en silencio.

―No quiero que te vayas, Sakura ―dijo Shaoran seriamente.

―Pero esta es mi casa, aquí he vivido toda mi vida y no puedo abandonarla.

Shaoran sentía mucha tristeza con las palabras de Sakura, aunque fueron casi cuatro semanas conviviendo juntos, él se había acostumbrado a su compañía, a despertar todas las mañanas y ver su rostro a su lado, su cabellera desordenada tapando su rostro. A sus regaloneos en la cama y hasta las pequeñas discusiones que tenían por el uso del baño. No quería, simplemente no quería alejarse de su lado.

―Oye ―Sakura lo tomó de la mano―, siempre habrá momentos en que pueda pasar un fin de semana contigo, o tu acá conmigo, pero no quiero seguir abusando de tu hospitalidad Shaoran. Debo enfrentarme a esto, a vivir sola, en esta casa.

―Supongo… ―fue lo único que dijo sin mirar a la chica.

No estaba enojado, en absoluto, sólo que no se acostumbraba a la idea. Cuando sintió que ella se había levantado de su lugar y caminó hacia él, recién pudo verla al rostro, vio preocupación de su parte y eso lo hizo sentir mal. Sakura hizo un amago de querer sentarse sobre su regazo y lo abrazó por el cuello. El la rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura, con cuidado de no pasar a llevar su cicatriz y ocultó nuevamente su rostro de ella.

―¿Por qué me haces las cosas tan difícil? ―preguntó él.

―Quiero hacer las cosas bien ―susurró dándole un beso en su cabello.

Siguió besando su rostro, pasando por su frente, sus ojos, su nariz, sus mejillas y depositar un último beso sobre sus labios con mucha fuerza. Que claramente el no dudó en contestar con esa misma pasión. Sus manos fueron a dar hasta las piernas de Sakura, quien para su fortuna vestía un precioso vestido. Subiendo lentamente hasta llegar al punto donde ella sin duda pediría más. Además que sus necesidades estaban floreciendo, porque con tanto cuidado por su accidente había seguido estos con demasiada y extrema seguridad.

Sintió como Sakura se levantó de su posición dejando a Shaoran casi en desconcierto, pero fue apenas un segundo que demoró ella para sentarse a horcajadas de él y seguir con aquel juego.

Ya no pensaba fríamente, sus cuerpos comenzaban a reconocerse nuevamente, pidiendo de favor el poder satisfacer sus necesidades. Lo sentía en el suyo y lo sentía en el de ella y en como esta se movía frotando sus partes íntimas con las de él.

―Haces todo tan difícil, Sakura ―decía entre suspiros Shaoran―. No quiero que te vayas de mi lado.

―No me iré de tu lado.

―Pero quiero… ―decía mientras veía como Sakura hurgaba en el pantalón de Shaoran― quiero que vivamos juntos…

Sakura no respondió, sólo siguió haciendo lo suyo, desabrochando el pantalón de éste, quien le ayudó con un leve movimiento para bajarlo un poco y dejar al descubierto lo que tanto anhelaba. Asimismo fue que ella se quitó su calzón y volvió a posicionarse encima de Shaoran quien la miraba con ansiedad. La necesitaba tanto.

Ella comenzaba a moverse dejando sin palabras a Li, quien se dedicó a acariciarla y a besarla en su plenitud.

Y ninguno habló, sólo se dedicaron a hacer el amor en aquella posición.

Shaoran aguantaba sus ganas de acabar y jadear, pero estaba esperando que ella primero lograra alcanzar el clímax, quiso ayudarla un poco más interviniendo con su mano a aquel punto sensible de ella para darle mayor placer, y así fue, porque su rostro era todo un poema para él. Ver sus ojos cerrados, inclinándose hacia atrás, sus labios entreabiertos jadeando cada embestida, sus manos que se sujetaban fuertemente del cuerpo de él, veía como ella alcanzaba la cúspide en repetidos espasmos que le provocaron la más radiante sonrisa. Allí mismo fue que él dejó de pensar y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que logró reprimir, para estar en el mismo paraíso que Sakura.

―Te amo ―dijo Sakura en un leve suspiro para apoyar su rostro al de él.

El corazón de Shaoran latió con mayor velocidad al escuchar aquellas dos palabras. Quería responderle, decirle lo mismo, que estaba aprendiendo a amarla, que día a día se iba enamorando más de ella, de sus pros y sus contras, pero las palabras no querían salir.

Quería ver su rostro eso si, cómo lucía después de todo. Pero ella no se dejaba ver, negaba con su cabeza ante tal petición.

―Sakura ―insistía él.

―Lo siento ―decía nerviosa, lo sentía por sus constantes negativas a querer mirarlo―, se me salió, es muy tonto decir eso… Aun no llevamos dos meses juntos, o sea que falta una semana casi, pero aun así…

Tuvo que usar un poco más su fuerza para moverla y que esta le diera la cara. Estaba absolutamente roja.

―Yo… ―quería decirle.

―No te sientas obligado a responderme… ―dijo rápidamente Sakura.

―¡Deja de hacerme las cosas más difíciles, Sakura por dios! ―se desesperaba―. ¡Yo también! También siento algo que crece cada día más. Si eso es amor pues…

Ella emitió una pequeña risita y besó sus labios.

―Sí, quiero vivir contigo, pero primero, déjame ordenar mi vida desde ahora… ―interrumpió ella―, sólo que… me gustaría… que tu vengas acá.

Shaoran ahora sí que se quedó sin habla. Sakura siempre tenía salidas extrañas a sus conversaciones, pero eso le encantaba de ella. Y bueno, no todo había resultado como él quería, pero esta nueva opción tampoco era desagradable, puesto que lo que más deseaba era seguir repitiendo sus rituales mañaneros, verla a ella al comenzar el día y al finalizarlo. Debía armarse de paciencia y esperar a que ella se lo pidiera, si necesitaba este tiempo en su casa a solas, lo aceptaría a regañadientes, pero todo con tal de que llegue ese día en que puedan seguir con su vida, pero juntos.

* * *

 _¡HE VUELTO! Y como lo prometí en el Facebook, debía subir capítulo hoy 13 de Julio, porque es el cumpleaños del husbando más precioso del animé *-* al menos fue mi primer crush._

 _Como sea, lamento enormemente la demora de esta historia, pero como había dicho, encontré trabajo y eso me estuvo consumiendo demasiado el tiempo libre. Por suerte estoy comenzando a adaptarme al ritmo, lo cual es bueno y realmente me siento bien y tranquila con estar trabajando en lo mio, en un ambiente relajado y aprendiendo cosas nuevas que era lo que realmente quería._

 _Agradecer también la paciencia de ustedes por esperar este nuevo capítulo y a las chicas que siempre me han dejado sus hermosos reviews:_

 _cerezo01_ _,_ _Luxray1509_ _,_ _Yi Jie-san_ _,_ _Sakurita136_ _,_ _satorichiva_ _,_ _amatista1986_ _,_ _NollasBlack_ _,_ _Sahure_ _,_ _SakLiEsme_ _y_ _karencarrion2591_

 _Creo que ya se nos está acercando el final de esta historia, pero tranquilas que ya tengo otra en mente ;)_

 _Agradecer por todo, de verdad, sin ustedes esto habría tomado mucho más tiempo en realizarse._

 _Eso, nos estamos leyendo pronto. Un enorme beso y abrazo a cada una y… feliz cumpleaños a Shaoran *-* (L)_


	27. Obsequios

**Capítulo 26**

 **Obsequios**

 **Sakura**

Se encontraba buscando en la bodega los adornos que necesitaba. Habían ya pasado tres meses desde que se vino a vivir sola a su propia casa. Al principio le costó un montón adaptarse a ella misma y a la rutina de la casa y del trabajo, sin la ayuda de alguien, pero con paciencia pudo armar su itinerario y todo estaba fluyendo magníficamente. Cuando encontró la caja con los adornos navideños, se sacudió las manos que estaban llenas de polvo y subió la escalera para llegar hasta el pasillo y así poder comenzar a armar el árbol de navidad.

Había decidido celebrar ésta en su casa, invitando a todos sus más cercanos. Ella personalmente quería preparar algo para esa velada especial.

Había comprado un árbol de pino para colocar en el sector de la sala de estar, allí buscó las luces y los adornos que todos los años usaban para esa ocasión. Sakura en su mente pensaba que esta fecha iba a ser diferente a las demás sin duda, por eso había querido hacer algo en grande. Para su suerte, todos habían aceptado encantado pasar la víspera de navidad con ella ―otros probablemente llegarían después de las doce―, lo importante era estar reunidos ese día. Además que sería el cumpleaños de Yukito, y con mayor razón esperaba a todos después de la medianoche.

Y aunque quedaba una semana más para esa fecha, ella estaba entusiasmada tratando de adornar todo.

Cuando terminó de arreglar el árbol y también algunos sectores de la casa, le sacó una fotografía con su teléfono para mandársela su grupo de amigos.

Luego de eso, comenzó a pensar en todo lo que necesitaba para preparar la cena de esa noche. Como tradición japonesa, siempre compraban pollo frito, pero esta vez decidió que ella lo haría con sus propias manos, además también haría lo que mejor sabía hacer, pastel.

Buscó en internet la receta del _kurisumasu kēki,_ que consistía en un bizcocho de crema pastelera con adornos de fresas. Y así se mantuvo entretenida en su computadora, mientras bebía una taza de chocolate caliente, puesto que el frío que Diciembre acompañaba a Tomoeda estaba siendo crudo. Recordó a la vez, que cierto chico que ocupaba la gran parte de sus pensamientos estaba hastiado con el clima, decía que en China por lo menos el frío era más aceptable que lo que estaba viviendo acá, y se quejaba de cómo era posible vivir así. Sakura reía al recordar eso. La suerte de él eso sí, era que trabajaba desde su casa así que más cómodo no podía estar.

«¿Te vienes a quedar? Hace frío y tengo chocolate caliente.»

Le envío a su novio. Sakura sabía que era una maldad hacerlo salir de su casa, pero esa noche quería estar a su lado.

 _«En una hora aproximada estoy allá.»_

Y eso es lo que adoraba de él, siempre cumplía sus caprichos por mínimos que sean. Y ella hacía lo mismo con él cuando de chocolates se trataba.

 **Shaoran**

Tenía que amar demasiado a la castaña para tener que salir con ese frío a la calle, pero sabía como tentarlo y la sola mención del chocolate en el mensaje lo tenía ya arreglando sus cosas para ir esta noche a su casa.

Le avisó a Meiling ―como era de costumbre― que iría a casa de Sakura para que no se preocupara.

―Yo no los entiendo ―decía la morena―, ¿Por qué no te vas de una buena vez a vivir con ella?

―No me lo recuerdes, sí ―dijo de mal humor―. Yo ya lo propuse y ella dijo que no, que debía esperar y en eso estoy.

―Ustedes son tan raros ―Meiling se encontraba sentada leyendo con su cabeza apoyada en la mano―. ¿Entonces no vuelves hasta mañana?

Shaoran la miró, sabía a qué iba su pregunta, pero debía admitirlo, el tal Shouji, con quien salía Meiling le comenzaba a agradar. Entonces vio como esta tecleaba algo en su teléfono celular y decidió salir lo más rápido posible de allí.

Como la lógica decía, este se fue manejando hasta la casa de Sakura, porque con el frío que hacía, no tenía deseos de caminar. Le escribió a la castaña para avisarle que ya iba en camino, que en unos cuantos minutos estaría allí.

Cuando llegó, tocó el timbre y rápidamente le abrieron la puerta, e inmediatamente sintió el cambio de temperatura dentro de la casa, por lo que se sacó la bufanda y el abrigo para dejarlo en la sala de estar.

―¡Hace demasiado frío afuera! ―abrazaba a Sakura.

―Iré a buscarte una taza ―le guiñó el ojo.

Le escribió entonces a Meiling de que ya había llegado donde Sakura, a la vez para que dejara todo apagado en el departamento antes de irse a dormir.

 _«Ya lo sé, que odioso… dale mis saludos a Sakura.»_

Shaoran revoleó los ojos, desde que ella estaba acá en Japón, la chica logró ser un poco más independiente de su primo y eso le hacía bien, pero a la vez y en algunas ocasiones solía molestarlo de más.

―¿Vemos una película? ―Shaoran asintió en silencio recibiendo la taza de chocolate calientito en sus manos, que se temperaron de inmediato. Este le sugirió eso sí que fueran a la habitación mejor, así estarían más cómodos.

Subieron entonces, cada uno con su tazón de chocolate. Se acurrucaron en la cama y comenzaron a ver una película. La escogida fue _Orgullo y Prejuicio._ Y como hacía demasiado frío, solo querían estar abrigados en compañía del otro.

―¿Me dirás que también estás enamorada de Mr. Darcy? ―preguntó Shaoran mirando de reojo a Sakura.

―Sí ―respondió suspirando. Shaoran solo revoleó los ojos ante esa respuesta.

La película terminó y ambos se acomodaron para dormir, abrazados completamente. Shaoran comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos pero sus manos involuntariamente se posicionaban bajo el pijama de ella. Y Sakura no dudaba en querer buscarlo con sus besos y caricias. Así se fue acomodando encima del chico para no detenerse. Shaoran le correspondía entonces, nunca se negaba a las peticiones sexuales de su novia. Adoraba el sexo con ella, eso no podía negarlo, sobre todo cuando Sakura era quien dominaba la situación.

―¿Crees que Elizabeth sea así de osada con Mr. Darcy? ―bromeó Shaoran.

―Te aseguro que sí… ―Sakura lo besó con frenesí.

 **. . .**

Los días pasaron y la gente comenzaba a prepararse para el veinticuatro de Diciembre. En el templo Tsukimine había mucha gente reunida esperando la hora para ver los fuegos artificiales que Tomoeda lanzaría y así dar paso a la entrega de regalos a sus seres queridos.

Shaoran no tenía la costumbre de celebrar así la fiesta en China, por lo general salían a ver algún espectáculo en las calles y nada más. Acá la gente, aunque no era cristiana, solía celebrar a su manera esta fiesta. Y fue que buscando información de qué era lo que hacían los japoneses, es que decidió hacerle un obsequio especial a Sakura. Aunque tampoco sabría cómo se lo tomaría, pero se arriesgó.

Y ese día, iba yendo a la casa de la castaña, porque tenía invitada a sus amigos y familiares para cenar todos juntos. Él se había ofrecido a ayudarle, por eso es que iba a llegar un poco más temprano de lo acordado.

Iba sumamente abrigado, y todo indicaba que las probabilidades de nieve eran casi seguras. Y aunque iba manejando calientito en su automóvil, no tenía muchos deseos de enfrentarse al frío. Así que salió corriendo de allí y entró a la casa de Sakura quien ya lo estaba esperando con la puerta abierta, porque le había avisado con anticipación que ya estaba afuera y que solo estaba tratando de estacionar el vehículo. Era una rutina que estaban implementando en estas estaciones tan frías.

―Vaya, te esmeraste en todo, Sakura.

―Estuve todo el día preparándolo. Como no tuvimos turno en el café hoy, me dediqué a tener todo listo para cuando lleguen los demás ―sonrió.

La sala estaba con las luces encendidas y sonaba una musiquita acorde a la ocasión. La calefacción de la casa también estaba encendida por lo que Shaoran comenzó a sentir calor y se quitó la bufanda y el abrigo que traía puesto. Cuando caminó en dirección a la cocina, vio todo lo que preparó Sakura. En el centro todo adornado con velas rojas y el pastel que se veía apetitoso. Además de eso. Habían platos y cubiertos puestos en orden, cosa de llegar y tomar uno para servirse lo que se encontraba calentando Sakura.

―Hubiera venido más temprano para ayudarte.

―No te preocupes ―se rascaba la cabeza―, me inspiré e hice todo tranquilamente.

 **Sakura**

Caminaba nerviosa mirando hacia el árbol que adornaba la casa. Sentía como Shaoran la seguía, mientras degustaba uno de los chocolates que le había ofrecido ella para esperar que los demás llegaran. Y aunque quería hacer algo en especial esa noche, decidió darle el presente que le tenía a su novio antes de las doce, excusándose de que no quería esperar más y que estaba ansiosa por entregárselo.

Shaoran miró las manos de Sakura sin decir algo al respecto. Ella trataba de buscar las palabras, pero no le salían. Entonces fue ahí que él tomó su presente con ambas manos y este la observó, sus ojos iban del regalo a la cara de Sakura lo que le causó mucha gracia.

―¿Pero aun no son las doce?

―No importa, ábrelo, por favor.

Shaoran hizo caso y comenzó a desenvolver el pequeño paquete, encontrándose con una cajita de color rojo.

Shaoran iba a decir algo, pero Sakura lo interrumpió.

―Espero que aceptes eso ―dijo sintiéndose nerviosa. Vio la sorpresa en el rostro de Shaoran cuando descubrió que aquella pequeña cajita contenía una llave―. Han pasado tres meses de que comencé a vivir sola, pero… la verdad… es que te he extrañado mucho ―agachó su cabeza al decir eso―, y me gustaría que podamos empezar el nuevo año juntos, viviendo juntos… ¿Aceptas? Digo, si gustas, y vivir acá los dos…

Shaoran tomó el rostro de Sakura y depositó varios besos en sus labios.

―¿Es en serio?... ¡Claro que quiero…! ―dijo para luego abrazar a la castaña― Gracias.

El timbre sonó en ese momento y Sakura caminó rápidamente para poder abrir. Estaba esperando que llegaran los demás y fue en el momento preciso, porque quería tener ese momento especial con Shaoran y darle su obsequio, aunque aún faltaba uno, pero el más importante pudo dárselo en ese segundo y ver su rostro completamente alegre.

 **Shaoran**

Estaba atónito con el presente de ella, nunca creyó que tendría que esperar tanto para ese momento. La verdad es que fueron apenas tres meses desde que ella se fue del departamento para aventurarse a la independencia en su propia casa. Y eso estaba bien, él había entendido todo eso, pero también la extrañaba horrores, se había acostumbrado a su presencia. Y ahora, al ver aquella llave en esa pequeña cajita, la vida le estaba dando una oportunidad que iba a aprovechar en demasía. Quería seguir aventurándose en la vida con ella.

El sonido de los demás llegando a casa de Sakura lo sacó de su ensoñación, y caminando un par de pasos fue que recibió a los demás que venían llegando: Tomoyo junto con Kurogane, venían completamente abrigados cargando varias bolsas con regalos, junto a ella también venía la madre de ésta, la señora Sonomi. Además también venía llegando Meiling en compañía de Shouji. El hermano de Sakura también apareció, molestando como siempre a la chica, pero siendo retenido por Tsukishiro. La casa de un momento a otro pasó de un silencio acogedor entre ellos dos a algo más movido con todos los seres queridos que rodeaban a ambos, bueno uno más que otro. Porque Touya era un excepción para Shaoran.

Con el pasar de las horas, todos comenzaron entonces a saludar a Tsukishiro, quien celebraba además su cumpleaños.

Aplaudieron todos juntos por la ocasión, comenzaron a consumir lo preparado por Sakura, el pollo estaba delicioso y al final el pastel. Así la jornada fue avanzando y con el intercambio de regalos las horas fueron avanzando.

Los primeros en retirarse fueron Tomoyo y compañía, quienes debían partir de viaje. Luego se retiró Meiling junto con Shouji, quienes irían a casa del chico a celebrar con el padre de éste. Kinomoto estuvo ayudando en la cocina a Sakura a limpiar, mientras que Tsukishiro y Shaoran ordenaban la sala donde estuvieron antes reunidos: limpiando los papeles que botaron de los regalos. Para cuando finalizaron, la pareja se retiró, y claro, Touya como siempre mirando feo a su cuñado, que no le dio demasiada importancia.

Cuando ambos castaños quedaron solos, Shaoran por fin pudo entregarle un presente aparte a Sakura. Ella se extrañó de ver un sobre, pero fue él quien habló antes que todo.

―Quiero que viajes conmigo a China por unos días ―le entregó éste donde venían los boletos―. Hablé con Sasaki para preguntarle si podías tomarte una semana y no hubo inconvenientes, al final nunca tuviste vacaciones…

―Pero Shaoran…

―Por favor, acepta. Será sólo una semana.

―¿Y cuándo sería?

―Para el cinco de enero.

Sakura miró los pasajes en su mano. No sabía bien qué decir, porque sí tenía muchos deseos de salir fuera del país y más si era conocer el lugar de donde viene Shaoran, pero también no quería dejar su trabajo esa semana, sabiendo todas las complicaciones que tuvo meses antes con licencias y permisos extras. Aunque fuese la jefa, no quería aprovecharse de ese título.

Suspiró y miró el rostro de su novio, no podía negarse a ello, así que esperando que esto lo pusiera contento ―y en el fondo a ella le fascinaba la idea― aceptó ir con él.

Shaoran la levantó en un abrazo. Sakura solo reía, adoraba verla tan feliz.

 **. . .**

El comienzo del nuevo año, fue algo totalmente simbólico para ambos, puesto que desde ese día Shaoran comenzó a vivir con Sakura. Y a decir verdad, estaba realmente entusiasmado con todo. El único que, para variar, estaba molesto con eso era el hermano de Sakura. Pero admiraba la tenacidad de ella para enfrentarlo sin que dijera algo más. No era odio el que se tenía, pero sí, no se agradaban y eso era algo mutuo.

Y esa mañana del uno de enero habían asistido al templo Tsukimine, como era la tradición. Rezar por los deseos de este nuevo año. El sólo deseaba que este fuera mejor de lo que estaba siendo el que ya pasó. Recordó todo como avanzó rápidamente, el gran cambio que fue en su vida, y como hace un año atrás estaba derrotado y deprimido, hoy se veía con nuevos planes a futuro con alguien que jamás creyó conocer y que podía abrir las puertas de su corazón de la manera en que día a día lo hacía. Sakura sin duda era una persona extraordinaria y su vida tomaba mucho significado.

El resto de los días, debían preparar las cosas para su viaje a China.

 **Sakura**

Conocer a las hermanas de Shaoran fue una verdadera odisea, y era cierto lo que él siempre decía, eran demasiado energéticas para ser verdad, era tan contradictorio a como era él, pero le causaba gracia como todas ellas adoraban a su hermano menor.

Todas estaban esperándolos a la salida del aeropuerto, donde más de un vehículo estaba esperando a los recién llegados. La pareja se fue junto con Wei, el mayordomo de la familia Li e Ieran. En el otro vehículo iban las cuatro hermanas de Shaoran.

Se sentía bastante nerviosa a decir verdad, y aunque todos la recibieron con una gran sonrisa, aun había algo que la inquietaba. Shaoran notó aquello y sólo buscó su mano para tomarla y comenzar a acariciarla con suavidad.

Eso relajó en cierta parte a Sakura, sólo que cuando entraron a la que se supone la casa de él, esta quedó totalmente asombrada y sin palabras. Y al bajar del auto giró por sobre sí misma para ver la dimensión del lugar en el que estaba la casa de la familia Li.

―Es… enorme…

En ese momento, escuchó el gritito de una niña que venía corriendo hacia ellos y se lanzó directamente a los brazos de Shaoran. Sakura se quedó mirando aquella escena que le causó gran ternura.

―¡Tío! Te extrañé mucho.

―¡Nosotras también! ―dijeron las demás hermana de Li buscando abrazar a su pequeño hermano.

Sakura rió bajito ante eso y luego fue Ieran quien se le acercó.

― ¡Chicas! Déjenlo respirar.

Para Sakura era extraño ver interactuar a Shaoran con sus hermanas, de una forma, y con su sobrina de otra manera. Pero notaba como había algo en él que lo hacía con total naturalidad y eso le agradaba a Sakura. Sin duda aquellos gestos demostraban cuanto aprecio les tenía Shaoran.

La niña de pronto se quedó observando a Sakura, cosa que hizo que ella le regalara una simple sonrisa.

―Suyin, déjame presentarte a Sakura ―decía Shaoran.

―¿Tío, es tu novia? La llamaste por su nombre ―Sakura vio como este asintió y la pequeña volvió a mirarla― ¡Eres muy bonita!

Esta vez fue el turno de Sakura de sonrojarse, sentía sus mejillas calientes y como todas las hermanas Li reían con simpatía de las cosas de la niña.

También vio como al antejardín aparecían dos niños más.

―Ellos son mellizos, hijos de Fuutie ―decía Shaoran―. Ella es Jin Li y él es Yun Li.

Sakura estaba algo mareada con tanto nombre la verdad, entre el dialecto que era difícil de entender ―por suerte la familia también manejaba el japonés― y los nombres de sus hermanas y sus sobrinos, pensaba que en cualquier momento iba a colapsar.

―Por favor, hazme una lista con los nombres de todos, se me olvidan ―le dijo en voz bajita Sakura a Shaoran.

Ahí le fue explicando, mientras la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba dentro de la mansión.

―Fanren es la mayor, era quien llevaba traje naranja, es quien trabaja con Daidouji en los asuntos de la textil y es la madre de Suyin ―observaba a Sakura como anotaba en su celular lo que él decía―, luego viene Feimei, la de traje azul, ella tuvo su hija poco después de navidad. La bebé debe estar adentro con su padre…

―¿Por eso deseabas viajar tan pronto, Shaoran? ―este asintió y le abrió la puerta a Sakura para que ingresaran a la casa.

Sakura seguía asombrándose por lo que había a su alrededor. La casa, el jardín, todo le parecía como sacado de una película.

―Luego viene Fuutie, ella es la tercera hija. Es la madre de los mellizos, andaba con traje de color rojo. Y por último está Shiefa, es la menor, ella es la de traje verde y…

―¿Ella no tiene hijos?

―No, no quiere. Además, es…

Sakura miró a Shaoran esperando lo que iba a decir, pero esta no captaba qué pensaba Shaoran. Hasta que una escena similar pasó por su cabeza…

―¿Es homosexual? ―Shaoran se lo confirmó―. ¿Les cuesta hablar del tema? ―preguntó la castaña.

―Al comienzo fue complicado, sobre todo por el qué dirán, pero mi madre la apoyó en todo. Al final entendimos que lo importante es que ella sea feliz, con quien sea.

―Supongo que está bien, nosotros en casa pasamos algo parecido con la condición de Touya, pero no nos importó. Conocíamos muy bien a Yukito, que ya era parte de la familia. Era cosa de ambos que asumieran lo que estaba pasando.

Luego de aquella conversa, Shaoran la llevó a recorrer la casa, conocer la sala de estar, el gran comedor, la cocina –donde quedó maravillada con lo espaciosa que era y con todo lo que tenían para preparar lo que quisieran―, además la llevó hasta el lugar de las habitaciones donde descansaban cada una y también a la que fue la habitación de él. Cuando entraron, Sakura pudo sentir algo dentro de ella. Habían fotos de él cuando era más pequeño, algunos juguetes, cuadros, afiches pegados en la pared casi desgastados.

Sakura se paseó por cada lado para observar detenidamente cada cosa. Un sentimiento de nostalgia la invadió.

―Sigues siendo igual a cuando eras pequeño.

―Era un idiota ―dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Sakura lo miró con el ceño un poco fruncido ante su declaración, pero cuando este comenzó a caminar y se acercó a la puerta para dejarla cerrada, se sintió nerviosa.

―¿Qué haces? No estamos en casa.

―¡Hey! Tú eres la que está mal pensando ―sonrió de lado―. Sólo quiero darte un beso.

Shaoran la tomó de la cintura para acercarla a él y antes que todo apoyó su cabeza con la de ella. Sakura lo rodeó en un abrazo por encima de sus hombros también.

―Gracias por acompañarme ―susurró Shaoran.

Sakura sonrió y correspondió el beso que él comenzó a buscar.

 **. . .**

Los días en Hong Kong Shaoran había organizado hacerle un buen recorrido por ciertos puntos importantes de la ciudad. Y aunque una semana era muy poco para visitarlo, al menos esos días intentaría darle un buen tour.

―Con razón detestas el frío invierno en Japón.

―Es una buena época para salir de allí y venir a China ¿No lo crees? Deberíamos quedarnos hasta que termine febrero.

―Ni lo sueñes ―bromeó Sakura pasando tomándolo del brazo.

Paseaban por los alrededores del _Clock Tower_ cuando sintió que él paró su caminata. Sakura observó a su alrededor y luego al rostro de Shaoran para verificar que este estaba totalmente serio. Miró en la misma dirección que veía él para percatarse de una chica de cabello largo negro, acompañada de una muleta, miraba en dirección a ellos.

El corazón de Sakura latió con gran velocidad imaginando cosas. Cuando de los labios de ella salió el nombre del castaño en su idioma natal apretó un poco más el brazo de él.

―Xiu Mei ―dijo en voz baja Shaoran y con cierta pausa.

Sakura volvió a mirar a la nombrada para analizarla mejor; realmente era una mujer preciosa, de rasgos finos. Su mirada fija en él hizo que sintiera un estremecimiento en su interior. Y en ese preciso momento sintió como la mirada de ella se posó en Sakura. Algo nerviosa, no se dejó intimidar y la saludó con una leve reverencia, hablando en japonés.

Luego de eso, ella dijo algo que Sakura no entendió y Shaoran le respondía a la vez en chino.

―¿De qué están hablando? ―le preguntó directo a él.

―Quiere… conversar un momento conmigo…

No necesitaba más explicaciones, Sakura soltó el brazo de Shaoran para darle ese espacio a él, aunque no del todo convencida. Él la miró directamente a sus ojos, probablemente buscando alguna señal de enojo en ella.

―Estaré sentada, allí en la pileta que está frente al reloj.

Dicho eso, caminó evitando mirar la escena. No había tenido ese tipo de sensaciones, pero no le gustaban, si eran celos eran bien justificados, puesto que se trataba de la ex novia de Shaoran al fin y al cabo.

 **Shaoran**

Nunca imaginó encontrarse con ella. Era ya casi un año que no la veía y no había cambiado en lo absoluto, sólo que ahora caminaba como si nada hubiese sucedido aunque igual llevaba una muleta. Sintió tensarse a Sakura cuando este la llamó por su nombre y vio el juego de mirada que ambas chicas se habían dado. Y aunque la castaña había saludado por cortesía a Xiu Mei, esta no le devolvió el gesto.

―Xiao Lang… que alegría volver a verte… ―habló Xiu Mei en chino―. Me imagino que ella debe ser la chica que conociste en Japón.

―Sí, ella es ―le respondió él en el mismo dialecto.

―¿Podemos conversar, un momento a solas? Por favor.

No era su intención, incluso no quería ni sentía que debía hablar algo con ella. Aunque en el fondo necesitaba, quizás, terminar de cerrar el ciclo con ella, aún quedaban muchas cosas pendientes entre ellos dos y deseaba saberlas por boca de la misma Xiu Mei.

Cuando Sakura preguntó de qué estaban hablando, éste le contestó con la verdad e intuitivamente Sakura le dio el espacio que la otra chica estaba pidiendo, para que ambos hablaran a solas. Él no quería dejar sola a Sakura, menos estando en un lugar que ella no conoce, pero la castaña le dijo que estaría sentada en tal lugar ―incluso le apuntó con el dedo el sitio― y caminó hasta allá.

―¿Realmente la amas Xiao Lang? ―preguntó Xiu Mei.

―Sí ―dijo al grano―. ¿Tú qué crees?

―Es una mujer muy bonita ―comentó ella.

Xiu Mei se sentó en una de las banquitas disponibles, pero Shaoran no la imitó, se sentía bastante inquieto con la situación. A ratos miraba a Sakura para ver si se hallaba bien o no, y siempre la encontraba mirando en su dirección. Eso, aunque sonara extraño, le agradaba, puesto que estaba pendiente de lo que sucedía con él y con su ex.

―Es increíble, como te cambió la vida Xiao Lang ―habló ella―. Un pequeño error mío hizo que te plantearas una nueva vida. No sabes cuan arrepentida estoy…

Shaoran se mordió la lengua con lo que quería decir. Pero decidió seguir escuchándola. Esta hablaba sobre lo sucedido con Hiragizawa desde ese entonces, en como no lo planeó adecuadamente, sólo se dejó llevar por un impulso instantáneo, de sentirse poca cosa con esa discapacidad y no querer dar pena ante Shaoran. Aunque tardó en darse cuenta de su mala decisión, él simplemente se había ido del país. Hablaba de que le costó un mundo encontrarse con Meiling para saber de su primo y que es lo que había sucedido, pero ella muy molesta le decía que estaba bien y lejos de todo el drama de China y de ella.

―Para ese entonces Eriol renunció a su trabajo en Inglaterra y se fue a vivir a Japón, pero vaya que es pequeño el mundo, ir a parar justamente a donde estabas tú.

―Ahí me enteré de todo lo que habías decidido hacer ―resopló Shaoran―. Tu súper historia de amor.

―Perdóname Xiao Lang.

Al fin pudo soltar el aire que llevaba conteniendo de hace un rato y respiró con más tranquilidad. Se sentó esta vez al lado de ella, pero aun sin mirarla, prefería seguir observando en dirección a donde estaba Sakura. Pero ella ya no se encontraba sentada donde le había indicado, cosa que preocupó al castaño. En ese momento su corazón comenzó a sentir una sensación rara y comenzó a extrañarla.

―Supongo que sí ―dijo volviendo a levantarse del lugar―. Supongo que eso te hará sentir mejor. No hay rencores Xiu Mei, pero ―dijo antes de que ella dijera algo más― espero que seas feliz. Si encuentras a alguien a quien entregarle tus sentimientos, no lo hagas a un lado cuando tengas problemas o dificultades. Las cosas se resuelven con ayuda de otros también. Estando sola te ahogas en un vaso de agua.

Xiu Mei intentó detenerlo estirando su brazo, pero Shaoran amablemente se la retiró.

―Quisiera… pedirte una nueva oportunidad ―dijo con sus ojos al borde de las lágrimas y Shaoran sólo le negó con la cabeza.

―Adiós Xiu Mei.

Y salió corriendo de allí en busca de Sakura.

 **Sakura**

Era extraño ver a Shaoran hablando o escuchando a otra mujer que no fuera Meiling. Incluso con Tomoyo a veces solía ser reservado. Sakura entonces sintió extrañas sensaciones en su interior, que sin duda podrían llamarse celos. Y no, no le gustaba. Iba a dejar de mirar la escena, al fin y al cabo lo único que provocaba en ella era sentir una angustia terrible. Cuando se giró y vio que alguien a su lado le hacía compañía se le quedó mirando. Era un niño, quizás de no más de doce años que se entretenía mirando el agua de la pileta. Sakura entonces observó el agua y se percató de que sólo podía observar su reflejo, y no la del niño.

―Eres… un fantasma… ―dijo sintiendo un leve escalofrío.

―¿Puedes verme? ―preguntó este.

Sakura respondió con un breve sonido. El niño en cuestión decidió contarle su historia.

Resulta ser que este niño esperaba todos los días a su padre que saliera de trabajar en las cercanías de ese centro turístico. Para así luego caminar juntos a casa. Un día, él no apareció más y así avanzaban los años y su padre jamás volvió ni a casa ni tampoco lo divisó en ese lugar. El niño murió de pena esperando alguna noticia de su padre.

Y siempre, él esperaba delante del _Clock Tower_ , la aparición de su padre. Pero nunca llegó, hasta el día de hoy no apareció.

Sakura escuchaba el relato del niño sintiendo una gran tristeza.

―¿Y cómo se llama tu padre? ―Sakura cayó en cuenta que entendía el idioma del niño, porque hablaba muy fluido el japonés.

―Se llama Tai Gong.

Sakura entonces se levantó de su lugar para caminar hasta el interior del reloj, y de alguna manera averiguar lo sucedido con el padre del niño, que si bien tenía entendido trabajaba o trabajó allí, alguien debería saber algo sobre su paradero. El problema que tenía eso sí, era poder comunicarse con la gente de allí. Por último utilizaría sus bajos conocimientos en inglés para preguntar.

― _Disculpe_ ―habló Sakura en inglés― ¿ _Usted podría ayudarme?_

― _Por supuesto_ ―le respondieron.

― _¿Usted conoce el nombre de Tai Gong?_

― _Claro, el trabajó muchos años acá. Pero lamentablemente él se fue y no dejó rastro alguno._

― _¿Él… sigue vivo?_

― _Claro ―_ el señor miró con atención a Sakura.

― _Es un viejo amigo mío ―_ se excusó rápidamente Sakura.

― _El dejó todo por irse ―_ se acercó un poco a Sakura para hablar en un murmullo _―. Se fue con otra mujer…_

Sakura entendió perfectamente lo que le había dicho el señor, quedando totalmente asombrada. Trató de actuar asombrada o algo, riendo con el hombre y de paso agradeciéndole la ayuda brindada.

Cuando se dio cuenta, el pequeño niño había escuchado todo.

―Lo lamento mucho ―dijo Sakura.

―Gracias, de todos modos. Supongo que es inútil seguir esperando por algo que nunca sucederá. Mi madre nunca me lo dijo, quizás trataba de no hacer parecer culpable a papá…

―Prométeme una cosa ―le pidió Sakura. El pequeño fantasma la miró y asintió levemente con su cabeza―. Pase lo que pase no sientas rencor de él. Son… son cosas de adultos y seguramente ellos decidieron lo mejor para ti. No llenes tu corazón de malos sentimientos ¿Sí? Hazlo por tu madre, que seguramente reza por ti día a día para que encuentres la paz…

El niño miraba a Sakura con atención y ella trataba de no dudar en sus palabras. Cuando éste le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa, sintió que había hecho algo bueno con el alma del pequeño. Este estiró su mano hacia el rostro de Sakura y sintió un pequeño roce de su mano lo cual dejó sorprendida a la castaña. Y de la misma forma ésta le devolvió la sonrisa.

―Gracias, señorita bonita.

Sakura vio como este desaparecía dejando un halo de luz que llamó su atención, pero que conocía a la perfección. Se quedó entonces parada en medio de ese espacio que estaba dentro del _Clock Tower_. Caminó hasta buscar alguna salida o bajar la escalera de madera para llegar hasta abajo y volver al lugar donde desde un principio debería haber estado. Y fue allí que se topó de frente con Shaoran quien se notaba bastante agitado y angustiado.

―¿Por qué te alejas? ―le preguntó.

―E-estaba siguiendo… ya sabes ―miró a su alrededor.

Shaoran sólo suspiró y la tomó de la mano, bajando juntos la escala en absoluto silencio.

Caminaron entonces hasta el vehículo que Ieran les había prestado y Shaoran condujo, sin dirigirle la palabra a la castaña. Sakura no se sentía cómoda con ese silencio y tampoco quiso preguntar qué había sucedido con su ex novia minutos atrás. En el fondo prefería que él le dijera todo, de una buena vez, fuese lo que fuese, aunque también no quería saber si algo había removido en su interior verla en vivo y en directo después de tanto tiempo.

 **Shaoran**

Veía cada cierto segundo a Sakura de reojo. El silencio que había entre ellos lo tenía nervioso. Pero no dijo nada, prefería hablar con ella en casa para estar más seguro.

Cuando llegaron, ella bajó inmediatamente del vehículo y comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia la mansión de los Li. Sin siquiera esperarlo. Eso lo fastidió un poco más y decidió seguirla.

―Sakura, espera… ―caminaba detrás de ella― ¿Podemos conversar?

―¿Sentiste algo al volver a verla? Digo… después de todo fue tu novia… y te proyectaste con ella…

―¡Qué dices!

―¡Sólo respóndeme! ―decía exasperada―. Quiero saber, has estado realmente muy callado desde que nos vinimos del reloj… ¡Y eso, no me gusta!

Shaoran iba a decir algo, pero Sakura bufó y se fue caminando hasta quien sabe dónde. La siguió hasta donde iba, subiendo las escaleras a gran velocidad y saltando casi dos escalones a la vez, para alcanzarla. Antes de que entrara a la que era su habitación, Shaoran la tomó del brazo y la obligó a entrar a su pieza para poder conversar más tranquilamente, o eso creía, porque Sakura se veía enfurecida y nunca antes la había visto así.

―Oye, Sakura…

―Déjame salir ―dijo sonando tranquila, pero eso causó un escalofrío en él.

―No. Escúchame…

Sakura se cruzó de brazos y Shaoran se acercó a ella para poder hablar directamente y la viera a los ojos.

―¿Estás celosa? ―dijo divertido Shaoran.

Vio como reaccionó ella y eso le causó gracia. La chica tartamudeaba sus palabras y le daba la espalda. Sonrió con eso, realmente era anecdótico poder ver así a la chica. Se acercó entonces para abrazarla si moverla de su posición. En eso, vio como rápidamente se llevó una mano hasta sus ojos y eso ya no le agradó a él, en verdad no quería hacer llorar a la chica ni nada por el estilo.

―Lo lamento, no quiero hacerte llorar, Sakura.

―No, descuida… ―habló ella despacio.

La soltó por un momento para hacerla girar y verla de frente. Ella bajó su rostro e hizo un par de morisquetas con su boca que logró percibir.

―Mírame ―llevó sus manos a su rostro para que esta alzara la mirada hacia él―, no estoy interesado en Xiu Mei. Y no sentí ese amor incondicional cuando volví a verla. Ya es parte del pasado… No pienses cosas que no son. Y por favor, no te quedes callada con eso…

―No sabía qué pensar, tú también te quedaste callado en el auto…

La hizo callar plantándole un suave beso en sus labios que ella comenzó a responder de la misma forma. Con suavidad, pasando sus manos sobre sus mejillas para acariciarla con sus dedos.

―Celosa ―dijo despegándose unos milímetros de su boca.

―¿Y cómo andamos por casa? ―respondió ella con burla, buscando sus labios nuevamente en una acción más pasional.

Shaoran caminó sosteniendo de la cintura a Sakura hasta la puerta de su habitación, y poniéndole seguro a ésta. Allí, la levantó a horcajadas para llevarla hacia su cama.

―Te amo, Sakura ―le dijo mirándola a los ojos mientras se posicionaba entre sus piernas.

―Te amo también, Shao ―le respondió agitadamente dejándose llevar por las caricias que el castaño comenzaba a darle.

 **. . .**

Los días en Hong Kong habían terminado y toda la rutina volvía a su curso natural. Shaoran trabajando desde casa frente a la computadora, sacando cuentas y ordenando todo en esas susodichas planillas de Excel. Bebía un chocolate caliente mientras sentía como Sakura corría de un lado a otro buscando sus cosas porque, para variar, se le había hecho tarde.

De pronto la casa se quedó en completo silencio, hasta que un exagerado grito de ella llamó su atención. Y no dudó en subir hasta la habitación para ver qué estaba sucediendo.

 **Sakura**

Sakura estaba tranquilamente revisando sus cajones, papeles y todo lo demás antes de salir de casa. Desde que Shaoran había decidido irse a vivir con ella, debía organizar mejor los cajones con las cosas de cada uno. Aunque admitía que le gustaba ocupar su habitación de siempre, estaban pensando en hacer algunos arreglos en la que fue la habitación de Fujitaka. Era una decisión que fue difícil de tomar, pero era necesario hacerlo. La habitación que era de Sakura ya era pequeña para ambos.

Cuando fue a abrir el cajón de su velador, encontró las pastillas anticonceptivas que se tomaba sin falta. Revisó éstas y todo estaba en orden, pero como si una fuerza mayor la hubiera impulsado, revisó la fecha de ésta. Comenzó a sudar y su corazón latió con una velocidad inimaginable, horrorizada con lo que vio no atinó a hacer otra cosa más que gritar.

―¡MIERDA! ―se tapó inmediatamente la boca para que Shaoran no subiera a ver qué le sucedía.

Fue tarde, porque él ya estaba ahí para ver qué pasaba.

―¿Por qué ese grito Sakura? ¿Qué pasó? ¡Estás pálida! ¿Viste algo?

Se sentó derrotada a orillas de su cama, tratando de articular alguna palabra pero no podía. Le tiritaban las manos, sintió un vacío en su estómago.

Él se acercó a ella, y esta no respondía. Cuando Shaoran le quitó las pastillas de la mano, sintió que su alma se alejaba de su cuerpo y apenas pudo murmurar:

―Están vencidas…

―¿Qué? ―fue lo único que dijo Shaoran.

―Las pastillas… están vencidas…

 **Shaoran**

Shaoran salió rápidamente de casa a comprar lo que Sakura le había pedido. ¿Por qué siempre se complicaba en comprar cosas en la farmacia? Meses antes eran condones, y ahora una prueba de embarazo ―tres para ser preciso― porque le había dicho que quería estar absolutamente segura.

Cuando llegó a casa, encontró a Sakura hecha un ovillo en su cama, y con precaución se acercó a ella para entregarle la bolsa con las cosas que compró.

―Tengo miedo ―susurró.

―Ven, vamos… para que salgas de las dudas.

Tomó la mano de Sakura y caminaron hacia el baño. Como no tenía deseos de hacer pis, bebió mucha agua en ese instante de la botella que le trajo él. Y ahí se sentó en el inodoro esperando poder hacer y así tomar las muestras. Shaoran veía como la castaña movía impacientemente la pierna.

―¿Quieres que espere afuera?

―No ―respondió inmediatamente Sakura―. Quédate por favor… pero, no mires, date la vuelta para hacer esto…

A pesar de que llevaban un par de semanas conviviendo oficialmente juntos, había cosas que aun necesitaban reserva en ambos.

Y ahí estando en silencio fue que empezó a comprender lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Si el resultado daba positivo… dios, estaba comenzando a sentirse ansioso, pero después de todo, era un hijo… alguien que lo llamaría papá y eso le colocó una sonrisa en la cara que Sakura no podía ver. Pero si el resultado daba negativo, lo pensaría con más calma y hablaría con ella, porque ¿No era una mala idea? La sola imagen de ver a un niño o niña corriendo en casa le llenaba el corazón ¿Qué era este sentimiento que estaba experimentando entonces? Comenzó a morderse las uñas y necesitaba con urgencia fumarse un cigarro.

Sakura tiró la cadena del W.C. y caminó hasta el lavamanos dejando los test encima y se fue a sentar a su lado.

―¿No has sentido molestias o esas cosas raras de embarazadas? ―ella negó con la cabeza― ¿Y tú periodo?

―Sumamente regular.

―¿Pero cuando fue tu última menstruación?

―El mes pasado. Debería estar ya en mis días…

Shaoran comprendía algo de todo ese asunto al convivir con tantas mujeres, pero algunas de sus hermanas decían cosas como irregularidades y que nunca eran exactas en las fechas. Que las pastillas le ayudaban a regularse con los días y bla bla… Shaoran le preguntó dónde había comprado las suyas, porque entonces podría averiguar las anomalías de ésta al vender anticonceptivos vencidos.

―Las compré por internet ―dijo agachando la cabeza―. Una muchacha las vendía un poco más económicas, pero no me fije en las fechas… ¡Lo siento!

―¿Por qué entonces no me dijiste que te ayudara a comprarlas? No tengo problemas con eso…

―No lo sé, no lo hice a propósito, te lo juro.

Shaoran intentó calmarla, diciéndole que no estaba echándole la culpa al respecto, pero que si esto era de a dos, no había inconveniente en él en comprar aquello.

Estiró un brazo para poder acercarla más a él y abrazarla.

―Te cuento un secreto ―dijo Shaoran―, igual me entusiasma la idea…

―No lo digas ni en broma ―se tapó la cara.

Al cabo de un par de minutos Sakura le había dicho que no quería mirar el resultado. Así que fue él quien se paró y caminó hasta el lavamanos para ver el test.

Dos líneas aparecieron en los tres diferentes test que se hizo.

―Sabes que pase lo que pase siempre estaré contigo ―dijo Shaoran con una emoción inexplicable en su interior. Se acercó a Sakura para entregarle los aparatitos y cuando vio los resultados, sólo se dedicó a llorar.

 **Sakura**

La noticia le había caído como balde de agua fría, pero con la presencia de él y sus palabras, no le quedaba más que confiar, así lo demostró todo este tiempo.

Decir que tenía miedo era poco, pero debía empezar a asimilar la idea de que iba a ser madre. Algo que salió totalmente de sus planes. Ella quería esperar un poco más para eso. Quizás a los treinta o treinta y cinco como máximo, pero no ahora, y tan pronto. Miedo no era, era terror.

Se aferró más en busca de un abrazo de Shaoran. Quienes seguían sentados en el piso del baño.

―¿No estás enojado?

―¿Por qué debería estarlo? No seas boba…

―No quiero parto natural, me da terror ―mencionó de pronto.

Shaoran sólo rió y la volvió a abrazar.

―Yo le tengo más terror a tu hermano, Sakura.

Ahora ella carcajeó. Era verdad, tenía que empezar a asumir lo que estaba pasando y debía dar la noticia a todos.

Sakura nunca llegó a imaginar su vida así, en este plano. Había creído en tantas cosas que fueron cambiando durante el transcurso de ésta. Lo principal de todo esto, es que estaba logrando lo que sus padres siempre quisieron para ella, se encontraba feliz con la vida que estaba llevando. Había cumplido sus sueños, tenía un trabajo estable, podía mantener su casa y su estilo de vida sin mayores preocupaciones, claro, debía esforzarse por eso, pero sentía que valía la pena todo. Y ahora, con esta nueva sorpresita que el destino le estaba trayendo y que en cierto modo no estaba dentro de sus planes, pensó que tal vez era necesario, puesto que nunca se había negado a la posibilidad de ser madre, no era algo que le quitara el sueño, pero bueno, acá estaba asumiendo lo sucedido. Además no estaba sola en esto.

―Sabes que… ―habló Sakura―. La verdad es que soy muy feliz a tu lado.

* * *

 _Hola amigxs, ¿Cómo les va? Acá esta lo que podríamos llamar final de todo, pero el final final va a ser con el epílogo que le daré. Encuentro que es muy abrupto este the end, pero es que ya no quedan creo nada más para resolver (quizás soy mala para buscar finales jajaja) Como sea, un capítulo lleno de sorpresas y regalos c: por algo se le adjudicó ese título. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero saber todas sus opiniones al respecto._

 _Cualquier duda que les haya quedado, espero me la hagan saber, quizás alguna cosa que dejé fuera y pueda resolverlo en el último capítulo de esta historia. Agradecerles a todos por haberme acompañado. Y nada más, estoy feliz de llegar viva después de esto, fue una muy grata aventura._

 _Pero, no se preocupen, porque mi mente sigue trabajando en una nueva historia próximamente ;)_

 _Nos leemos en el siguiente y último capítulo._


	28. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

 **6 años después…**

Los años no pasaban en vano. Sakura recordaba mientras contemplaba como la lluvia caía en Tomoeda y el café seguía con su habitual ritmo. Cada día la gente aparecía allí para consumir las delicias que ella y Rika cocinaban.

Los chicos seguían como siempre trabajando con ella, Hiro se había graduado de gastronomía y era jefe de local de otra de las tiendas del _Sweet Amai_ , pero en Tokio. Así que acá en Tomoeda trabajaba con otra chica llamada Satsuki y con Andi, quien se radicó a vivir en la ciudad, pero éste ahora trabajaba jornada completa. Los turnos seguían igual como hace seis años atrás, rotativos y de lunes a sábado.

La jornada estaba por terminar, así que comenzó a hacer las cuentas del día para luego irse a casa. Por fin era día sábado y al día siguiente podría descansar y dormir hasta tarde. O al menos eso era lo que planeaba.

De pronto, sintió las campanillas del local y al percatarse de quien entraba, observó a Shaoran que venía a buscarla seguramente, con la excusa de que afuera llovía mucho y no quería que llegara empapada a casa.

―¿Y dónde está Ren?

―Está en casa de tu hermano.

Ren, el hijo de ambos, un pequeño niño de cabello castaño con ojos del mismo color de su padre. Era la copia viva de él, salvo que tenía la energía y alegría de su madre ―y la torpeza también―. Siempre recordaba el día en que tuvieron que contarle todo a Touya.

 _«―Hermano… Yukito, tenemos algo que contarles ―decía Sakura bajando el rostro avergonzada. Y Shaoran veía fijamente a su cuñado, atento a lo que fuese a decir o hacer―. Bueno, es que Shaoran y yo… ―Sakura iba a decir las palabras, pero se atoraron justo en el momento preciso._

― _Vamos a ser padres ―dijo finalmente el castaño._

 _Hubo silencio en ese momento. Yukito fue a quien más se le iluminó el rostro cuando dieron la noticia, pero en seguida miró a Touya quien comenzaba a fruncir el ceño._

― _¡Te voy a matar mocoso! ―dijo levantándose rápidamente de su asiento, siendo retenido por Yukito que alcanzó justo a tomarlo de la camisa ―¿Crees que me causa gracia que el monstruo sea madre? ¡Más encima contigo! ¿Por qué no se cuidaron? O mejor dicho ¡QUÉ ESTABAN HACIENDO!_

 _Sakura se puso por delante de Shaoran mientras su hermano gritaba todo aquello, pero ¿Qué es lo que esperaban de él? Con esto, seguramente la escala del rechazo de Touya al castaño había sumado muchos puntos._

― _Ya somos bastante grandecitos para hacer lo que hicimos ―sonaba a burla lo dicho por el chino._

― _¡Mocoso, déjate de hablar, te voy a matar!_

― _¡YA! Basta… ―se sentó Sakura llamando la atención de los tres hombres en esa habitación._

 _Preocupados de que se sintiera mal, Sakura se percató de que así era la única forma en que allí se dejaran de gritar, así que fingió estar algo mareada y con deseos de comer helado de vainilla con chocolate que Yukito siempre tenía en su refrigerador.»_

―Lo llevé temprano a casa de tu hermano porque quería jugar con Maaya. Tu hermano no tuvo problemas con recibirlo.

―Ambos se adoran ―reía Sakura.

Maaya era la hija adoptiva de Touya con Yukito. Fue un tema complicado para la ciudad, pero finalmente lograron tenerla bajo su cuidado. Y aunque la gente andaba hablando cosas sobre que la niña estuviera bajo la custodia de dos hombres, a ellos no les importó y Maaya era realmente feliz viviendo con sus dos padres.

¿Y por qué se llama Maaya? Sakura tuvo un presentimiento de aquello, porque de una u otra forma, cuando la pareja la recibió, sintió la conexión que años atrás tuvo con la fantasma. Ella presintió que su alma había reencarnado en esa pequeña niña.

―Y… ¿Aún sigues enojado? ―preguntó Sakura dejando de lado sus pensamientos.

En efecto, ambos habían discutido el día anterior.

―Le diste mi porción de chocolate a Ren anoche, para que dejara de llorar, eso no lo perdono ―dijo cruzándose de brazos.

―No sé quién de los dos es el niño en verdad… Cuando ustedes dos hacen berrinches por un trozo de chocolate son… ―gruñó― ya no voy lidiar con eso…

Dejó todo cerrado y guardó las llaves en su bolso, luego caminaron juntos hasta el vehículo de Shaoran. Cuando subieron al auto, este no partió de inmediato, si no que Shaoran se volteó a ver a Sakura. La chica también le devolvió la mirada y suspiró.

―Sabes que puedes consentirlo en lo que sea Saku, pero MIS chocolates NO.

―Shaoran, es un niño, por dios, no te pongas tú también a hacer un berrinche.

―Por algo siempre dividimos todo en partes equitativas ―arrugó nuevamente el ceño.

Sakura solo meneaba la cabeza pensando en lo infantil que se ponía su marido con aquello. Sí, su marido. Eso siempre en la cabeza de la castaña sonaba hermosamente sensual.

 _«Shaoran no sabía con exactitud cómo pedírselo, y tampoco quiso utilizar el anillo que era de su madre, puesto que hace años atrás pensaba usarlo en otra persona, por lo que no correspondía ―para él― hacer lo mismo con Sakura. Y tampoco planeaba hacer algo en grande, puesto que él prefería invertir sus ahorros para hacer algo mucho mejor. Llevarla a conocer Europa, como tantas veces ella añoraba. El problema estaba en el qué diría ―nuevamente― el energúmeno de su hermano, pero ahí estaba Shaoran, esperando que la castaña saliera del turno de cierre del café para poder invitarla a una cita nocturna, total el pequeño Ren se estaba quedando en casa de su tía Tomoyo, donde podría además jugar con su prima Nadeshiko ―nombre de la hija de Daidouji con Kurogane, en honor a la madre de Sakura y prima de Sonomi―._

― _¿Estás lista? ―preguntó el castaño._

― _Lista ―Sakura se despidió de su compañera y caminó hacia el auto con Li―, pero me gustaría pasar primero a casa a cambiarme de ropa…_

― _Oh, vamos, si sólo iremos a bailar._

 _Con los años Shaoran había intentado olvidar la pena que le daba el bailar, pero sabía que Sakura adoraba hacerlo, y él sólo anhelaba hacerla feliz._

 _Entonces lo primero que hizo fue conducir hasta Tokio, donde irían a comer algo primeramente. En el auto sonaba_ Daft Punk _y Sakura tuvo un pequeño deja vu, que no quiso comentar. Sólo se dedicó a cantar_ One more time _y luego sonaba_ Get Lucky _._

 _Así que simplemente decidieron pasar a comer comida rápida y luego irían a bailar._

 _Sakura se sorprendió de venir al_ Nocturne _, lugar que conocía muy bien._

― _Fue aquí donde nos conocimos… en persona ―dijo Shaoran._

 _La castaña guardó silencio, sólo le respondió con una sonrisa y tomados de la mano, ambos entraron al antro._

― _¿Igarashi no se enoja porque vienes a otro pub? ―bromeó Sakura._

 _Él sólo sonrió, ya de por si se encontraba bastante ansioso._

 _Las horas avanzaron y la gente comenzaba a retirarse del lugar cuando comenzó a sonar la música más lenta. Shaoran tomó valor y le habló a la chica._

― _Sakura ―habló cuando comenzó a sonar_ Something about us, _todo planeado por él mismo―. Hay dos canciones a lo largo de nuestros años que siempre me recuerdan a ti, una es esta que están tocando precisamente… "Puede que no sea el momento adecuado, puede que no sea la correcta", la canción lo dice… Pero hay tanto que quiero decirte, y… no tengo las palabras adecuadas…_

 _Sakura estaba sintiendo una sensación en el pecho que la tenía casi con taquicardia._

― _Me… me estás asustando Shaoran…_

― _A lo que voy es que… ―se colocó más nervioso de lo que estaba― quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, quiero que tengamos sueños y aventuras juntos, los tres… ―en ese momento sacó una cajita azul de terciopelo y lo abrió nervioso, sus manos sudaban a barbaridad―. ¿Te… gustaría…?_

 _Sakura lo interrumpió ―como solía hacer en momentos importantes― colocando una mano sobre la boca de él para que no dijera algo más. Este se asustó, pero a la vez sabía que lo de ellos siempre salía de lo normal y típico._

 _Sakura veía embelesada las argollas delante de sus narices. Eran unas joyas preciosas en tono dorado con un detalle a su alrededor. En ese instante sintió deseos de llorar y Shaoran, expectante de las emociones vistas en el rostro de Sakura, retiró por fin su mano de su boca para preguntar…_

― _¿Aceptas…?_

― _¡Sí quiero! ―interrumpió._

― _¿Por qué nunca me dejas terminar de decir lo que quiero? ―fingió molestia._

― _Porque es demasiado cursi ―decía con lágrimas en los ojos._

 _Shaoran tomó el anillo y se lo colocó directamente en su dedo anular de la mano derecha ―que representa el compromiso entre ellos―. Sakura hizo lo mismo. Luego besó su mano y la miró a los ojos para verla sonreír.»_

Sakura encendió la radio del vehículo para luego colocar el otro tema que Shaoran le había dicho que siempre la recordaba, ese era _Hitomi no Jyuunin de L'arc-en-ciel._

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Touya, a eso de las ocho y media encontraron a los niños sentados frente al televisor. Maaya tenía un año menos que Ren y se llevaban bastante bien. Este solía ser bien cuidadoso y protector con su prima y amiga.

El niño saludó a sus padres y se subió de inmediato a los brazos del castaño.

―Papá, mi tío Touya me compró unos dulces, y te guardé unos… ―decía avergonzado ocultando su rostro―, porque ayer me comí el tuyo y te enojaste…

A Shaoran se le llenó el corazón con las palabras de su hijo. Lo abrazó con un poco más de fuerza para decirle que no se preocupara. Que a veces él también actuaba como un niño.

―Te quiero mucho hijo.

Cuando se retiraron de la casa de Kinomoto, Ren venía en los brazos de Shaoran completamente dormido, por eso mismo fue que Sakura tuvo que manejar esta vez de vuelta. Ingresaron a su hogar, que aún seguía siendo la misma casa de toda la vida. Shaoran subió las escalas y dejó al pequeño en su habitación.

Sakura se encontraba boca arriba estirada en la cama matrimonial. Shaoran llegó en ese momento y se ubicó a su lado.

―Tu hijo sí que sabe sorprenderme ―decía él, mientras miraba a su amada.

Ella rió, había visto y escuchado lo que estos dos habían conversado previamente.

―Tu hijo es más maduro que tú ―dijo Sakura para molestarlo.

Shaoran frunció el ceño con lo dicho por ella, y vio como se le lanzaba encima. Le sonrió y poco a poco comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa y a besarlo por alrededor de su rostro. Y él llevó sus manos directamente a la cola de Sakura.

―Te encanta hacerlo así. Señora Li.

―Y a ti te encanta llamarme así.

 _«Tomoyo era las más emocionada al ver a su querida Sakura usando un vestido blanco diseñado por ella misma, a punto de firmar los papeles donde ella y Li al fin serían marido y mujer. Y aunque la ceremonia fue algo muy sencillo ―a pedido de ellos―, estaban todos los amigos reunidos: los de la escuela, los del café, incluso Meiling siendo acompañada por Shouji, quienes seguían juntos y la familia Li había viajado exclusivamente a Japón para estar presente._

 _Ren se encontraba al lado de su tío Touya, apenas tenía cuatro años y lograba comprender poco lo que estaba sucediendo._

 _Finalmente firmaron y todos comenzaron a aplaudir. Yukito le hablaba a Touya con todo lo acontecido._

― _Ya resígnate Touya. Sakura ya es una mujer casada y Li ha demostrado ser un buen tipo y un buen padre ―decía divertido._

 _Cuando este se le acercó a su hermana, le dio un gran abrazo y le susurró sin que nadie más lo escuchara:_

― _Nunca voy a dejar de cuidarte Sakura, y si ahora decidiste compartir tu vida al lado de él no te lo voy a impedir, pero si algún día te falta el respeto o te hace llorar, sabes que voy a estar allí siempre para consolarte… y también para partirle la cara a ese mocoso…_

― _Hermano… ―respondía Sakura ante eso último._

 _Y en el momento en que se acercó a Li para 'felicitarlo' no dudó en decirle unas cuantas cosas también._

― _Sabes perfectamente que nunca me agradaste, pero debo reconocer que has sido un buen padre para Ren y además… ―bufó― Sakura es feliz. ¡Pero si le haces algo malo a mi hermana, poco me va a importar tu bienestar!..._

― _Eh… ¿Gracias?_

 _Sakura a lo lejos miraba la situación preocupada, pero cuando su hermano le regaló una leve sonrisa ahora a su esposo, sintió una gran paz en su interior. Había sido un paso importante para el orgullo de Touya.»_

A pesar del enojo tonto que tuvieron por un capricho de los chicos de su casa ―y de su vida―, ambos seguían con la misma actividad a cuando eran más jóvenes. El amor entre ellos no se había perdido con el tiempo y con la llegada de Ren es que ambos supieron madurar.

―¿No quieres darme otro hijo? ―preguntaba entre suspiros Shaoran.

―No ―mordió el labio de él―. La fábrica de bebés está cerrada.

 **. . .**

A la mañana siguiente Ren despertó en su habitación ―la que antiguamente pertenecía a su tío―, percatándose de que aún seguía lloviendo afuera, aunque no con mucha intensidad. Salió de su habitación y se dio cuenta de que sus padres aún seguían durmiendo, así que aprovechó la instancia para bajar la escalera e ir directamente al patio. Quería jugar bajo la tenue lluvia.

Pero se sorprendió de ver a alguien allí. Y aunque eso no lo asustó, pensó en que era adecuado contarles a sus padres. Así que sin más entró nuevamente a la casa y corrió escalera arriba para entrar sin permiso a la habitación de ellos.

―Mamá… Papá… ―habló el niño y ninguno despertaba.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se subió arriba de la cama y comenzó a saltar, el chico adoraba hacer eso, porque le entretenía dar rebotes en el colchón, pero se detuvo cuando vio a sus padres que comenzaban a moverse de su lugar.

Sakura tenía todo el cabello desordenado y Shaoran se refregaba los ojos con un intento en vano de poder despertar.

―¡Hay un niño en el patio! ―gritó Ren.

―¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, hijo? ―le preguntó Sakura aun somnolienta.

―Dije que hay un niño en el patio y se está mojando ―comenzó a saltar nuevamente.

Sakura ahora si reaccionó abriendo sus ojos con gran sorpresa, Shaoran miraba a su hijo quien no lucía ni preocupado, ni asustado. Éste la miró indicándole con su rostro que tenía que ir a ver lo que sucedía. Cuando ambos caminaron para observar por la ventana al pequeño, Sakura se asombró de que era verdad y el niño en sí no se movía.

―¿Pero qué hace ahí?

―¡Vamos mamá! ―dijo Ren tomándola de la mano.

Shaoran ante eso sujetó el brazo de Sakura para decirle algo.

―Ren ¿Me das un minuto con tu mami?

El niño miró con curiosidad a sus padres. Y se retiró de allí. Sakura le dijo que antes de salir al patio se abrigara bien para que no pescara un resfriado. Luego de eso se volteó a ver al castaño quien lucía muy serio.

―¿Qué sucede?

―Sakura, yo no veo a ningún niño en el patio.

―Pero si está… ―cayó en cuenta de lo que le decía Shaoran― ¿Qué?...

Salieron juntos al patio y en definitiva Shaoran no veía nada fuera de lo normal. Lo que Sakura confirmó, porque a pesar de que la lluvia había cesado sólo un poco, Ren estaba jugando con algo o alguien que sólo su madre pudo ver.

―¿Ren... también puede… verlos? ―se preocupó Sakura.

―Vas a tener que hablar con él… ―suspiró resignado Shaoran mirando a Sakura. Ésta sólo hacia morisquetas con su boca―. Iré a preparar el desayuno.

Le dio un beso en la cabeza a Sakura para luego entrar a la casa.

Hablar con él iba a ser un tema delicado, pero la tenía a ella, que sin duda sabía como tratar todo el asunto. Pensó cuando ella era más pequeña y nadie le había dicho, indicado o enseñado a lidiar con esto, porque su hermano solía molestarla más de lo debido y el único que tenía palabras de comprensión para ella, era su padre. Recordó una vez más a Fujitaka y esperando un momento, intentó usar las mismas palabras que él usó con ella hace tanto tiempo atrás.

―Ren ―Sakura lo abrazó―. Ese niño que tu ves ahí… es, ¿Cómo te lo explico? ―se sentía nerviosa―. Él no es…

―¿Es un fantasma? ―preguntó preocupado.

La castaña se sorprendió de lo dicho por su hijo, pero admiró verlo tan tranquilo y a la vez curioso.

―¿No tienes miedo? ―el niño le movió un poco la cabeza, respondiéndole que más o menos―. No debes temer, ellos no son malos, sólo son un poco traviesos…

―¿Y mi papá también lo puede ver?

―No Ren, sólo yo puedo verlos, y al parecer tú también sacaste esa cualidad mía ―le sonrió―. Tienes toda una vida para aprender a lidiar con ellos, pero yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado para ayudarte y aconsejarte. Ellos no son malos, solo buscan poder descansar en paz. Y están aquí porque quizás, quieren jugar un poco contigo antes de dormir…. ¿Entiendes? ―trató de explicarle de forma suave.

―Supongo…. ¿Puedo entonces jugar con él?

―C-claro…

Ren salió al patio, con su abrigo puesto para jugar con el fantasma del niño. Era difícil para ella explicarle a esa edad, todo lo que conlleva ver espíritus. Pero sin duda, que él la tuviera a ella sería bueno, porque ¿Quién mejor que su madre para darle los mejores consejos con todo esto?

―Espero que Yue y Kerberos también puedan cuidarlo… ―susurró.

Entró a la cocina para ayudar a Shaoran a terminar de preparar todo para desayunar. Él sólo la miró y le regaló una sonrisa, sabía que podía ser complicado, pero no podían evitarlo,

―Te tiene a ti, nada malo le puede pasar ―dijo Shaoran―. Supiste tratar con ellos, y Ren lo hará también, es nuestro hijo.

Shaoran tenía razón y agradeció sus palabras reconfortantes. Sin duda alguna, Ren era la viva imagen y la mezcla perfecta de la familia Li - Kinomoto.

* * *

 _Y Fin._

 _Quiero darle las gracias a cada una de las personas que me leyó en esta aventura. Es triste acabar una historia, pero también es súper reconfortante hacerlo, porque se le dedicó tiempo y cariño._

 _Me encantó hacer esto y como ya saben, pronto comenzaré una nueva historia que tengo en mente. Pero debo empezar a desarrollarla y todo eso, así que espero que me acompañen también y que tenga la misma acogida que Descansa en Paz, la tuvo c:_

 _Eso, no sé qué más palabras dedicar. Sólo miles de gracias nuevamente._

 _Soy muy mala para las palabras finales xD_


End file.
